


Luna is Strange

by JamesSunderlandsPillow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Comedy, Coming Out, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It's sad I even have to tag that, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Music, No Incest, Not a Crossover, Pining, Romance, Sensitive Material, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Yuri, nothing explicit though, some suggestive themes, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 169,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Luna Loud discovers she has the power to go back in time. How will her choices affect her life and her relationships with the people she loves most, like Sam and her family?Loosely based on "Life is Strange."Rated T for mild language and some ideologically sensitive themes.I do not own The Loud House or Life is Strange.New chapters released in Episodic format.





	1. Time for Me to Fly, p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. First of all, I want to stress that this is NOT a crossover. It is a Loud House fic that has been heavily influenced by Life is Strange, but it is only within the Loud House universe, and you don’t need to have played the game to enjoy this work.
> 
> That being said, I’m glad you’re here, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> But first, this is a Luna Loud story, so I’m obligated to throw some rad rock and roll your way to listen to every chapter.  
> Today: “Carry On Wayward Son” by Kansas, and “Time For Me To Fly” by REO Speedwagon.

A large purple Sterrett amplifier is steadily ringing.

For a moment, she just stands there, clenching and relaxing her hand again and again until she’s ready to get back to work.

Finally, she readjusts her guitar so that the strap is comfortable around her collar, and then she proceeds give the Shredder’s strings a light strum.

The bottom E and A strings are tuned just a little high, and she corrects this.

She takes a deep breath.

 ...

“Carry on my wayward son… There’ll be peace when you are done… Lay your weary head to rest… Don’t you cry no more…”

Luna Loud breaks into the intro riff, then the crazy intro solo- hitting every note perfectly, even the tricky end lick as she begins singing again.

From “Once I rose above the noise and confusion…” all the way to the very last C note of the song, everything is perfect. The transitions, the slides, the hammer-ons, the distortion; it sounds just like the recording.

She doesn’t sing too bad either.

 ...

Her family seems to agree, as they’ve all made their way up to her bedroom. They all applaud: Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and even baby Lily. Heck, even Lucy claps.

Luna blushes, and takes a bow.

“You guys, come on…” she humbly says with a smile, and she unequips her guitar.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they all shout in unison, and they rush in to give her a very claustrophobia inducing hug.

... 

“Woah… Thanks dudes,” Luna says, remaining as humble as she can.

They all release her.

“Wow, sixteen. I can’t believe it,” Lynn, Sr. says, tearing up. “You told yourself you wouldn’t do this again. Suck it up man!” he says to himself.

“Seriously sis, we’re super excited for you,” Lori adds.

 ...

Luna Loud still isn’t quite used to being the center of attention, so she just awkwardly blushes and chortles as everyone smothers her.

Rita unveils a small white box from behind her.

“Happy birthday Luna. We all chipped in,” she happily says.

“As if she doesn’t know what it is?!” Lola blurts out with typical Lola bluntness.

 ...

Luna opens the box, and inside are two admit one tickets for tomorrow night’s Butthead concert.

“Ah sick!” she exclaims, and she takes turns hugging and thanking everyone.

“You guys, seriously. This is awesome!”

“Well… We know how much you were looking forward to it… And we knew you’d buy one anyway…” Rita explains.

“So we saved you the trouble!” Lincoln interjects.

“Well, you’re not lying bro. You guys had to have got these forever ago. Those tickets were sold out the week the show was announced!”

“I had help from Chunk actually. He still owes me for the Flamin’ Hot Chili incident,” Lynn, Sr. explains.

“Alright pop- no need to go into detail,” Luna says with hand wag.

 ...

She giddily holds the tickets up to the light and shrieks a very uncharacteristically girly shriek.

“Eeeek! I can’t believe I’m gonna see Butthead tomorrow!”

 ...

Then the realization sinks in. There are _two_ tickets.

 ...

“So who’re you taking with?” Lynn asks, and everyone smiles- except for Lucy of course.

“Gee, uh… I don’t know. I mean, I did just find out,” Luna nervously musters out.

“Yeah guys. Don’t be BUTTHEADS, she needs to TICKET easy for a little bit! Hahaha!” Luan jokes, and everyone groans.

But not Luna. It’s her sixteenth birthday, she just had a wicked jam-sesh, and she’s going to actually go see Butthead live in concert tomorrow night!

“Luan has a point guys. Besides, I’m sure she’ll take one of her friends to the concert,” Lynn, Sr. adds. He tears up again. “Not that I’d want to go anyway... _Sniff_ …”

“Alright, kids. Get ready for school,” Rita orders, and everyone groans as they all disperse.

 ...

Luna admires her ticket for a moment, then looks to see her parents still hanging around.

She smiles wide, and pulls them both in for a big hug. “Thanks guys,” she simply says.

“No problem kiddo. You more than deserve it,” her father says.

They all release one another. “Alright, well, I guess I’m gonna get ready,” Luna says, and she makes her way into her room and closes the door.

 ...

Again, she shrieks. “Eeeeek! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! This is gonna be so awesome! This is already the best birthday ever!” she carelessly shouts, letting herself fall back into her beanbag.

She doesn’t even notice Luan beaming at her like an idiot.

And when she does notice, she doesn’t care. Birthday, Butthead, could it get any better?

 ...

But Luan still smiles.

“So, let me guess who you’re taking,” she snidely says.

“Luan-”

“S…”

“Luan…”

“A…”

Luna face palms.

“M!”

“Ugh…”

“Hahaha! You guys gonna SAM out? Get it? Like- ‘jam out?’ Hahaha!”

“It’s not funny if you have to explain it,” Luna says, rubbing her forehead.

 ...

“Ah, lighten up. But seriously, you gonna ask him?”

 ...

_Him._

As in, Luan thinks Sam is a guy- because everyone thinks she’s a guy- because she doesn’t have the guts to tell them she’s a girl- because she doesn’t have the guts to tell _Sam_ she likes Sam!

But she needn’t fret about it now. It’s her day, and she can keep the ruse going as long as she needs to. No pressure at all.

 ...

“Uhhh… I thought about it,” Luna says as she anxiously rubs her neck.

“Eeeek!” Luan now shrieks. “Better check the DATE! Everyone’s gonna LOVE this!”

“Please don’t rat to everyone… I gotta at least ask- uhh… _him_ first.”

Luan simply gestures zipping her lips.

 ...

“Thanks dude,” Luna says with a grin, and she grabs her book bag.

Luan stops her. “Hey, seriously. Happy birthday Luna,” she says, offering an uncharacteristically sincere hug.

Luna almost wants to believe it’s too good to be true, but she decides to reciprocate the hug. Luan can actually be cool _sometimes_.

 ...

She makes her way out the door first, and as she steps above the floor trim…

_POW_

She gets spring-loaded cake to the face.

“Hahahahaha! That was too easy… You could say it was a piece of…”

Luna shoots her a glare, and Luan stops herself from finishing the predictable punch-line.

But Luna actually smiles as she wipes some of the cake off her face.

“Actually dude, that was pretty SWEET,” she says with a laugh.

Luan starts laughing again, but stops as she realizes she’s fallen into a false sense of security.

“Wait- What the-?!”

_POW_

Luna pie faces her with the cake remains.

Now Luan shoots _her_ a glare.

But they just burst into more laughter.

\-----------------------

Downstairs, the Loud children are all waiting for Lori.

 _“Every morning with this chick,”_ Luna thinks.

Mom and Dad are going around giving everyone goodbye hugs and kisses and what not, and they embrace Luna once more. “We love you. Have a good day,” Rita says, and the two head out the door for their respective rides to work.

_“Man, I’ll be lucky to find a thing like those two have.”_

 ...

Finally, Lori makes her way downstairs, talking to Bobby on the phone of course. “Alright Boo Boo Bear, I’ll text you after bit.”

All the younger siblings- minus Luna- grumble about her taking so long. “Alright, alright! Come on,” she defensively says.

“Sheesh- You know this will be _your_ job one day,” she tells Luna, who just awkwardly smiles.

 ...

They all pile into Vanzilla, and while normally there would be some sort of battle royal to determine who assumes the sweet spot, there’s an agreement to let the birthday girl (or boy) get it on their special day.

The others are their usual rowdy selves. Lucy is helping Luan rehearse for her upcoming performance as Daisy in the school production of _The Great Gatsby_. Lori and Leni are gossiping about Carol Pingrey and the Vortex Club. Lincoln, Lynn, and Lana are arguing about who uses the most toilet paper, to Lola’s chagrin, and Lisa is using her tape recorder to take notes on their bathroom schedules. Lily just innocently observes and coos her and there.

Luna on the other hand takes out her purple ear buds and plugs them into her phone. She gets on YouTube and clicks on My Mix. “Time For Me To Fly” by REO Speedwagon comes on.

_“Alright, I can work with this.”_

She looks around to make sure everyone is preoccupied, and when she’s sure it’s safe, she pulls out her journal.

_..._

_September 21_

_Happy Birthday, dude!:)_

_I already know what everyone’s gonna ask me today: “How’s it feel to be 16?” Of course, Luan would say, “A lot like being 15,” but she’s better with her delivery._

_Actually, it feels pretty sweet. I don’t know why, but I just feel untouchable lately. Like I could literally fly! (I’m jammin’ to REO Speedwagon- how apropos?)_

_Still… I don’t know if I feel so untouchable that I’ll actually be able to ask Sam to the Butthead concert tomorrow night. I mean, I think she likes them, and we have been texting lately. But I’m not sure if she likes me the way I like her, or if she’s even into girls. And she may already have plans, and this is kind of last minute…_

_I’ll probably end up going with Chunk… or Dad:X_

_Stop overthinking it!_

 ...

They come to a red light, and Luna gets a face full of Lana’s hat.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, I was aiming for _Lynn_!” she defiantly says.

“If you’re looking for a fight, how about I stick your head up your butt and make you fight for air?!” she cleverly retorts.

Lori turns around. “Knock it off! I’m barely gonna be on time to Lily’s daycare with all this road work going on, the last thing I need is you two-”

“Lori,” Lincoln interrupts.

“What?!”

“The light’s green.”

A honking from the car behind them confirms this.

She doesn’t even say anything, she just turns around to resume driving.

 ...

As she pulls forward, there’s another honk. “I’m going!” Lori shouts. Only, it’s not the car behind her.

It’s the truck fast approaching from the left.

Everyone panics, and Luna looks up to see headlights drawing nearer.

Her heart begins pounding.

“NO!” she shouts, instinctively throwing her hands up.

 ...

She anticipates the incoming crash, but it doesn’t come.

She opens her eyes to see nothing is moving. It’s like everything has been frozen in place.

_“What the heck?!”_

She feels a strange sensation coursing through her veins. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt before.

 _“Is this- Is this me?”_ she asks herself.

 ...

She feels another strange urge, and she can’t help but succumb to it.

 ...

It’s all a blur- it literally happens in the blink of an eye.

 ...

<<<<<<<<<<< 

She feels Lana’s hat smack her face again.

“Sorry! I was aiming for _Lynn_!” she defiantly states.

“If you’re looking for a fight, how about I stick your head up your butt and make you fight for air?!” she cleverly retorts.

 ...

_“What the heck is going on?…”_

 ...

Lori turns around. “Knock it off! I’m barely gonna be on time to Lily’s daycare with all this road work going on, the last thing I need is you two-”

“Lori,” Lincoln interrupts.

“What?!”

“The light’s green.”

A honking from the car behind them confirms this.

She doesn’t even say anything, she just turns around to resume driving.

 ...

 _“This just happened? Did time- did time go backwards?!”_ Luna thinks as tears roll down her eyes.

 ...

Before Lori can start pulling up, Luna jumps up.

“STOP!” she shouts, grabbing her shoulder.

“What the heck, Luna?”

 ...

The beat up truck that would have- _did_ \- careen into their van passes by, honking its horn.

The Louds all just silently watch on, stunned from the sudden excitement.

Lori sighs, and slowly pulls up.

“Jeez- idiot…” she utters.

 ...

Luna still sits up with her hand on Lori’s shoulder. “Uhm, you can let go now,” she sternly says.

Finally, she sits back. Everyone goes on as if nothing even happened.

 ...

But Luna knows what happened. She _saw_ it happen. She _felt_ it happen.

She looks around at all of her siblings, and they’re completely oblivious.

_“That was so freaking weird. That truck-”_

She looks to Lily, who’s smiling wide. It’s easily the most she’s ever appreciated her baby sister’s happiness.

_“We would’ve been killed. We WERE gonna be killed… And I… stopped it?”_

She looks at her hands. Her whole body is quivering.

 _“This can’t be real… That didn’t just happen…_ ”

 ...

She has many similar thoughts of disbelief as they pull into Lily’s daycare, and Lori steps out to get the baby.

She comes through the door to get her out of her seat. “Jeez, Luna. You could’ve unbuckled her for me,” she snidely comments.

Realizing Luna’s ignored her, she looks up to see her now sixteen year-old sister. She’s got tears rolling down her cheeks, she’s trembling, and she’s sweaty.

“Luna… Luna?!” she calls to her.

She snaps out of her trance, and meets her sister’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she says, the concern radiating off her voice.

Everyone’s looking now.

 ...

She sniffles, and wipes her eyes. “Uhm… I… I’m just- this is a really deep song,” she nervously lies.

Everyone’s still looking.

 ...

Lori keeps her eyes locked on her for a moment longer, then continues unbuckling Lily. She pulls her out of her seat, and looks back at Luna.

“Are you sure?” she asks.

“Yeah… I’m fine…” she reiterates, and Lori reluctantly shuts the door to take Lily inside.

Everyone takes turns telling her goodbye, except for Luna of course.

It’s kind of hard to act like you didn’t just have a near death experience, and that you may have somehow reversed time so that it didn’t actually happen.

 ...

Everyone returns to staring, and Luna finally acknowledges it.

“Jeez guys… Take a picture,” she tries to joke. But everyone can see through it. Still, they stop looking at her, and return to whatever tomfoolery they were involved in before all the excitement.

It’s nowhere near as easy for Luna though.

 ...

_“What’s happening to me?...”_


	2. Time for Me to Fly, p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today’s music: “Rhiannon” by Fleetwood Mac. Try to find a good quality ’75 live version, but if you can’t, the original studio recording will do just fine. (Trust me, if you're a Mac fan, it's worth it to watch and listen Stevie put her all into this performance.)

Lori, Leni, and Luna pull into Royal Woods High School.

What started as a normal day has quickly escalated into the most bizarre morning of Luna Loud’s life.

…

Lori and Leni have gone back to gossiping about Carol Pingrey and the upcoming Vortex Club party, but Luna couldn’t feel anymore distanced.

_“I didn’t actually rewind time did I? No… That’s just stupid… Isn’t it? There’s no way…”_

_“But then- what the heck was that?”_

….

“Luna!” Lori hollers, startling her.

“What?”

Her older sisters just stare at her with confused, concerned expressions.

“Luna, you’re being really weird. What’s going on?” Lori bluntly asks.

Luna rubs the back of her neck the way she always does when she’s nervous. “Nothing… Seriously… I’m good.”

Lori’s expression changes from concerned to suspicious.

Then, excited.

“Oh, I know what’s going on…”

…

“Uhm… You do?”

…

“Yeah… you’re finally gonna ask Sam out aren’t you?” Lori confidently speculates.

 

Luna just mindlessly stares.

“Uhm…”

“O- M- Gosh!” Leni blurts out. “I totally knew it! You’re gonna ask him to the concert aren’t you!”

And there’s that _“him”_ again.

…

“I uh… I… Uhm…” Luna sputters.

“Relax… He’s got no reason to say no…” Lori assures her. “And if he does we’ll make sure he _never_ sees Butthead. Right Leni?”

Leni is snickering. “You said Butthead!”

Lori just groans. “Alright losers, I’m locking up,” she says, making her way out the door.

Leni complies, but Luna is still nebulous. It’s like she’s dreaming, and she’s just waiting to wake up.

…

“Luna!” Lori says with an impatient shrug.

She simply gets out of the car, and doesn’t say anything more.

\-----------------------

Once she’s inside, and sees all the familiar faces wandering the Royal Woods High halls, she almost forgets about the incident with the truck.

But sure enough, the image of its headlights fast approaching the van returns to her mind, and it refuses to leave.

Rather than going straight to Mr. Andrew’s class for first period, she decides to take a breather in the restroom.

She puts her earbuds back in, and again selects whatever will play from My Mix on Youtube. The 1975 live version of Rhiannon where Stevie Nicks absolutely loses it plays.

…

Once she’s inside the bathroom, she can see Carol Pingrey and some other Vortex Club wench giggling about something she likely doesn’t care about. They give her a smug glare, but leave without giving her too much else to complain about.

_“Alone… Finally…”_

She rushes into the nearest stall, and sits down.

_“Holy… I don’t even know. There’s no way that really happened. I imagined it. I didn’t sleep enough last night. Lisa put something in my breakfast. I couldn’t have actually- How is it even possible?”_

She thinks long and hard about whether or not she’s seen or heard anything like it before, but nothing comes to mind. No movies, none of Lincoln’s superheroes, nothing.

She takes long, slow, deep breaths as Stevie breaks into the coda.

And in her, she’s able to lose herself just a little bit.

…

She imagines singing like that for a large audience. Her family, Mr. Andrews, the Vortex Club jerks, Mick Swagger, and of course- Sam are all watching. Sam is in the front row, looking smoking hot, and she’s totally spazzing out. Luna extends her hand so she can join her on stage. She accepts it, and jumps up to join her. Luna looks into her blue eyes, and Sam looks into her brown eyes, and they close them, pucker their lips, and-

_BUZZZZZ_

She discovers she’s received a new text message.

 **Sam** : **Where you at?;p**

…

 _“Shoot… I’m gonna be late for class.”_ Luna thinks.

And suddenly, she remembers the very valuable tickets she got for her birthday resting on her dresser at home.

…

She starts typing.

**Luna: Tearin’ shit up;)**

_“No… Too douchebaggy.”_ She clears it and tries again.

**Luna: omw tell Andrews not to mark me**

_“No… To spazzy.”_

**Luna: Awwh, do you miss me?;)**

_“No… Too- obvious…”_

…

**Luna: Sitting in the bathroom freaking out about life. By the way, I like you and I sent those cheesy love letters.**

She erases this, and takes a deep breath. Luckily, no one’s taken a morning constitution yet. Or at least- it doesn’t smell like it.

…

**Luna: omw**

Send.

…

She leaves the restroom, puts her phone and earbuds in her pocket, and makes for room 2211.

As she does, she witnesses something that is all too common in this school.

Hank and Hawk, the lamest, grossest, meanest, biggest freshmen, are ganging up on some poor scrawny kid who’s name escapes Luna’s mind.

And of course, bystander apathy is the status quo, as no one who passes by takes any action.

…

And of course, Luna is a hypocrite for even judging those people, because she’s going to do the exact same thing.

She can hear their voices, and she can’t make out what they’re saying to the poor guy, but she knows it can’t be good. Still, she doesn’t have the courage to stand up these imposing brutes.

…

_BANG!_

She turns around, and sees that Hawk bashed the little guy’s head into the locker. “Wanna say that again, pussy?” he says, grabbing the starry-eyed kid by his shirt.

“Teach him a lesson, dude,” Hank says.

“Yeah… a lesson,” Hawk reiterates, and prepares his fist.

…

Instinctively, Luna steps up and raises her hand. “Stop!”

…

And just like before, it seems as though everything has frozen into place.

Everyone is standing still, and there’s this weird blurry haze in the air.

Time has stopped.

…

But Luna hasn’t.

She looks at her hand, feeling the same weird energy surging through her veins as before.

“No way…” she utters.

…

For a moment, she just stands there, marveling at the phenomenon.

Then, she feels the same sudden urge from before as those headlights came closer, and she breaks.

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

Hank and Hawk, the lamest, grossest, meanest, biggest freshmen, are ganging up on some poor scrawny kid who’s name escapes Luna’s mind.

And of course, bystander apathy is the status quo, as no one who passes by takes any action.

Only this time, Luna is standing on the other side of the hallway, watching from a new angle.

 _“Holy… Oh my god!”_ she thinks, completely baffled.

…

Not only did she rewind time, but she’s teleported!

Okay, so not teleported, but she’s not where she was, or she is- but not where she was _before_ she rewound.

…

_BANG!_

Again, Hawk bashes the boy’s head into the locker. She actually sees it this time, and she can only imagine how painful- and humiliating- it had to be.

“Wanna say that again, pussy?” he says, grabbing the starry-eyed kid by his shirt.

“Teach him a lesson, dude,” Hank says.

“Yeah… a lesson,” Hawk reiterates, and prepares his fist.

…

As she watches, she can feel the fear taking over. She’s paralyzed.

But then, there’s something new. Something strong.

Whatever it is, it pushes the fear deep down where it came from, and firmly asserts control.

And it feels good.

…

Before Hawk’s stupid fist can connect with the kid’s face, Luna raises her right hand again.

She focuses on the strange energy coursing through her veins, tuning out all the noise- inside and out.

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

She comes to, and sees that the scrawny boy is at his locker getting his books. No Hank or Hawk.

She looks around, and everyone is standing somewhere different.

Carol Pingrey and whatever-her-name-is make their way over from around the bend, and they scowl at Luna.

“Wasn’t she just in the bathroom?” she can hear the one girl whisper to Carol.

“Haha, well you know she’s Lori’s sister,” Carol snidely remarks, and they pass her as if she’s so beneath them they can’t acknowledge her.

…

It doesn’t even get to Luna. Why would it?

She has freaking super powers!

Where there was fear, paranoia, and all these other unpleasant, nauseating feelings- there’s now a new hope. She feels strong, shrewd, enlightened.

Like she could fly.

…

Hank and Hawk make their way around the same bend, and after arrogantly grunting to each other like the jackasses they are, they approach the scrawny boy.

Hawk backs him to the locker.

“So, rumor is you’re going around telling people you’re sick of my crap, huh?” he smugly says.

The boy says nothing, petrified.

The bullies laugh.

“C’mon dude. Be a man! Did you say it, or not?”

Still nothing.

The bullies laugh some more. “What? Too chicken shit to stand up for yourself?” Hawk taunts.

“Awhh… I think he might cwy!” Hank adds.

…

“Screw you,” the kid finally says.

 _“You go man,”_ Luna thinks, almost forgetting what happens next.

…

_BANG!_

Hawk bashes his head into the locker for a third time. Well, for Luna anyway.

_“Dang it.”_

“Wanna say that again, pussy?” he says, grabbing the starry-eyed kid by his shirt.

“Teach him a lesson, dude,” Hank says.

“Yeah… a lesson,” Hawk reiterates, and prepares his fist.

…

Luna channels the energy again by raising her hand.

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

Hank and Hawk make their way around the same bend, and after arrogantly grunting to each other like the jackasses they are, they approach the scrawny boy.

Hawk backs him to the locker.

“So, rumor is you’re going around telling people you’re sick of my crap, huh?” he smugly says.

The boy says nothing, petrified.

The bullies laugh.

“C’mon dude. Be a man! Did you say it, or not?”

…

Luna decides it’s time to finally take action. After all, with great power comes great responsibility, right?

She makes her way over to the bullies.

The very tall bullies.

…

They turn to face her, and she just stares. _“Maybe I’m not as brave as I thought.”_

“What? Got something to say, dyke?” Hank barks.

And she can’t get anything out. These guys are daunting.

…

She looks into the eyes of the scrawny boy. In them, she sees something familiar. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but whatever it is, she realizes where she’s seen it before.

Lincoln.

…

And not just Lincoln, but Lucy, and Lana, and Lola, and Lisa.

And that’s enough to light a trailblazing fire inside of her.

…

She perks up, and gets right in Hank’s face. He steps back, clearly surprised.

“Yeah I do, fatass!”

Hawk looks at her with an angry grimace.

“Hey! Who do you-?”

Luna steps to him now.

“Leave him alone asshole! He didn’t even do anything?!”

…

By now, everyone is staring. Of course no one does anything when a defenseless kid is being bullied, but when there’s mutual hostility- everyone drops what they’re doing.

…

“You don’t- you don’t even know what this is about?!” Hawk argues.

“Yeah, mind your own business!” Hank adds.

Now they step to her.

She just snarls as Sam, Mr. Andrews, and other students from her first period Sociology class come into the hallway.

…

“What?! You gonna hit a girl?!” she shouts. They just look at one another, unsure how to react.

Luna bumps her chest, inviting them to do something. “I’m standing right here dickheads! Come on! Do something!”

Obviously, the boys have decided they won’t be provoking her any further, but Luna may not let them slide at this point.

…

“Enough!” she hears a firm voice call out from behind her.

She turns to see Mr. Andrews approaching, and backs down.

He eyeballs her, then the bullies. “Whatever’s going on here, it’s done. Luna- go to class,” he orders, meeting her eyes.

And she can see that he’s not angry. Maybe not enthused, but not angry.

She simply nods, and makes her way to room 2211, seeing all the students and Sam eagerly watching on.

She turns back to see the one boy has a look of relief and gratitude on his face, and the bullies are clearly intimidated by the sociology teacher.

“As for you two,” he says directly addressing them. “Don’t let me see you in _my_ hallway again, or there _will_ be consequences. And I’m not kidding,” he firmly states.

“Yes sir,” they both mumble, and they both turn and walk away.

…

The teacher turns to the boy. “You okay?” he asks him.

He looks to Luna, then back to Andrews. “I am now,” he answers.

…

“Well, get to class then,” Mr. Andrews responds, and he turns to head back to his classroom.

The boy looks at Luna again. “Thanks,” she can just barely hear him say, and he hurriedly leaves the area.

\-----------------------

Luna makes her way through the door, and Sam has a slight look of concern on her face. She moves as if she’s about to say something, but she’s cut off by all the other students applauding Luna.

She basks in the embrace, softly smiling and giving a lazy wave.

She turns back to Sam, who lets out a tiny laugh.

“What was that about?” she asks.

Luna, still high off her adrenaline, simply replies: “It’s been a weird day.”

…

The applause stops as Mr. Andrews enters the room.

He looks around at his students, and no one is sure how to read him. However, he simply makes his way over to his desk as casually as possible. “I apologize for the delay. Just bear with me as I get the Powerpoint slides ready, and then we’ll start class,” he says, not even acknowledging the situation or Luna Loud.

And she doesn’t really mind. She’s got enough going on.

…

She takes her seat at her table, and Sam joins her, all smiles.

“That was pretty intense,” she says.

“You saw that?” Luna utters, not even really thinking about it.

Sam guffaws. “ _Everybody_ saw that.”

Luna smiles, and feels her cheeks getting red. “Uhm… yeah… It was intense,” she simply says.

…

Sam perks up, and reaches in her binder for something. “Oh! With all that, I almost forgot,” she says, pulling out an orange card depicting a wiener dog wearing a party hat.

“Happy birthday!”

Luna is taken back. _“There’s hope!”_ she giddily thinks.

“Awh. Thanks girl,” she says with a smile, and Sam chuckles.

“Open it!” she says.

Luna does. *Oh yeah… OH _yeah_ …” the card sings with a suggestive tone. She laughs.

“Too cute dude. Thanks.”

…

“So… Other than picking fights with schoolyard tough guys, what’s Luna Loud have planned for her sweet sixteen?” she quirkily inquires.

 _“Be cool Lunes… You can do this…”_ she thinks, nervously rubbing her neck.

…

She sees her eyes meeting hers, and freezes.

_“Oh god. I’m such a dead giveaway. Either she’s waiting for me to make a move, or she’s not as bright as I thought…”_

“Uhm… Uh… Well, I have this thing… Uhm…”

“Alright class,” the teacher interrupts, making his way to the front to begin his lecture. “Everyone take your seats.”

 _“Dang it,”_ Luna thinks, knowing she has to look like the idiot she feels.

…

Sam just halfheartedly smiles, and turns her attention to the teacher like a good pupil.

…

_“Dang it.”_

…

As Mr. Andrews starts asking about everyone’s progress with the mid-semester project, Luna loses herself in her own thoughts.

_“That was… way too crazy. Whatever it was, whatever this is… I don’t even know.”_

She looks at her hands, like maybe there’s physical evidence that something’s changed.

Nothing.

…

She looks at Sam, who’s dutifully jotting down notes about her project. She notices Luna, and gives her a soft grin before returning to them.

...

_“Nice going Luna. You had the perfect chance to ask her to the concert and you blew it.”_

…

Lightbulb- Duh! She has super powers!

…

_“Can I really rewind time? I guess so… So, maybe I could put my new birthday present to use…”_

She raises her right hand forward, and concentrates.

<<<<<<<<<<< 

…

The applause stops as Mr. Andrews enters the room.

He looks around at his students, and no one is sure how to read him. However, he simply makes his way over to his desk as casually as possible. “I apologize for the delay. Just bear with me as I get the Powerpoint slides ready, and then we’ll start class.”

Luna hurriedly takes her seat at her table, and Sam joins her, all smiles.

“That was pretty intense,” she says.

…

_“Alright, cool. Now I can do this right.”_

…

“Did you hear me?” Sam asks, and Luna perks up.

“What? Yeah.”

“Okay,” she responds with a chuckle. “So what was that all about?”

“Uhm… I don’t like bullies,” Luna simply answers.

“Yeah, especially the super he-bros. Those guys are jerks.”

…

Luna feels a little lightheaded, but she shakes it off. _“I’ve gotta ask her to this stupid concert already…”_

…

“Hey, so I-” she begins, but Sam cuts her off.

“Oh! With all that, I almost forgot,” she says, pulling out the birthday card from her binder.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Awh, thanks,” Luna says, trying to pretend like she didn’t already receive this today. She just hardly scans it, then puts it down.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Sam remarks.

“Oh, right!” Luna says, and she does, listening to the silly “Oh yeah-ing” again like it’s the first time.

She forces a small chuckle, and puts it away. “Thanks dude.”

…

“So… Other than picking fights with schoolyard tough guys, what’s Luna Loud have planned for her sweet sixteen?” Sam quirkily inquires.

…

_“Alright. Take two.”_

…

She takes a deep breath. “Actually, my parents got me tickets to see Butthead tomorrow night,” she calmly states.

Sam’s eyes widen. “No way! I thought it was sold out!” she says, preening a strand of hair behind her ear.

…

“That’s so hot…” Luna thinks.

“What?” Sam says with a look of surprise on her face.

 _“Wait- what? Ohhhh…”_ Luna thinks as she realizes she blurted her thoughts out loud.

Sam’s blushing and giggling, and the other students around her are laughing.

Luna face palms, _“Idiot…”_

…

She raises her hand forward.

<<<<<<<<<<< 

…

“That was pretty intense,” Sam says.

“What? Oh, yeah it was,” Luna responds, feeling more sluggish.

Sam picks up on this.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“I’m fine, just- that was more excitement than I needed,” she says, playing it cool.

…

_“Alright Luna. Don’t screw it up this time.”_

…

“Sam,” she firmly says.

“Luna?” she responds with a smile.

…

She takes a deep breath, and smiles too.

“I was wondering… I got tickets to see Butthead tomorrow night…”

“What?! No way!” Sam exclaims, cutting her off.

“Yeah way.”

“I thought they were sold out?” Sam replies, again doing the hair preen that triggered Luan’s slip up.

…

She gulps.

“Yeah, I did too. Anyway, the ‘rents got me tickets, and, I was wondering… If you don’t have plans…”

“Shut up!” Sam interrupts. _“That was sudden,”_ Luna thinks.

…

“If you’re asking me if I want to go with, you know what I’m gonna say.”

…

Luna just looks at her like a fool.

Sam guffaws. “Yes! Of course I want to go!”

…

 _“Oh thank god!”_ Luna thinks, feeling her heart burst in her chest.

…

“Alright, cool,” she responds, doing her best to keep a poker face. “I’ll text you later and we’ll work out the deets.”

…

“That’s so cool of you Luna. Do you want, like- money or something? I feel kind of bad just  taking your ticket,” she says.

Luna laughs. “No way bro. You’re doing me a favor. This way I don’t have to go with my dad.”

As she says this, she feels her heart sink. _“Did you really just say that? Jeez Luna… Get a grip!”_

…

Apparently it wasn’t so bad though, because Sam laughs. Not like Luna’s done something wrong, but like it was a humorous anecdote.

“Alright, cool. At least let me get you a shirt or something,” Sam quips.

“It’s a deal,” Luna says with a smile.

…

“Alright class,” Mr. Andrews begins, making his way to the front to begin his lecture. “Everyone take your seats.”

Sam gives him her attention like a good pupil, and Luna does the same.

_“Luna Loud- you are a badass.”_

 

As the teacher asks everyone how they’re doing with their projects, Sam slides the birthday card in front of Luna.

“Happy Birthday,” she quietly says with a grin.

…

And Luna smiles as she opens it, forgetting it will sing “Oh yeah” all pervy like.

Mr. Andrews and everyone look at her, and she nervously smiles.

…

Mr. Andrews grins. “Wow. I didn’t realize classwork was so exciting,” he quips, and everyone laughs.

…

“So birthday girl, how’s your project going?” he asks her now, and she almost doesn’t receive the message.

“Uhm, it’s good. I mean- I’m finding stuff,” she says.

Mr. Andrews mockingly pretends to look surprised. “Well that’s good. I mean what _kind_ of stuff.”

…

Luna wants to compose an answer, but it’s become increasingly difficult. For whatever reason, she can feel this throbbing in her head, and it’s getting worse and worse.

Her nose is bleeding.

…

“Luna,” Sam says, pointing this out.

…

“Too much blow?” Mr. Andrews jokes, and everyone laughs. But his demeanor changes as he realizes something may be seriously wrong.

“Uhm… I- I’m gonna get a tissue,” Luna says, making her way out of her chair.

“Let me!” Sam says, doing the same.

…

It doesn’t matter though, because Luna nearly falls over.

The others gasp, and Sam grabs her back.

…

“Luna?” she says.

She looks into Sam’s blue eyes. Those pale, wonderful blue eyes.

They’re the last thing she sees before she falls to the floor.


	3. Time for Me to Fly, p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so listen to “Shine On You Crazy Diamond” by Pink Floyd up until the first scene is over. It’s a super long, super trippy song, and you owe it to yourself to listen to the whole thing some time, but I digress.
> 
> I had to squeeze in another song because of reasons, so listen to “Scar Tissue” by RHCP after that. You’ll see why. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Somewhere in the vague distance, there’s the sound of an organ and a synthesizer playing in harmony, emulating an idea for the sound of a new dawn. A glass harp chimes sporadically in the background, as if stars could twinkle like the movies.

A guitar joins in with a familiar four note theme. Bb F G E.

Luna Loud opens her eyes, feeling as though she could weightlessly drift along the music like a gust of wind.

All around her, there’s blackness. But very slowly, specs of light begin to appear, until the sky is shining bright. Stars in a night sky.

There’s a strange aura to them. A mix of blue, purple, and black hues all painted together like Van Gogh’s Starry Night.

…

_“Where am I?”_ she thinks. Wherever this is, it brings her a feeling of tranquility and balance like she’s never felt before. It’s heavenly.

She begins walking along a path that seems like it’s been constructed by stardust. She doesn’t quite feel- not with her fingers or toes anyway.

No, it’s in her heart, her mind, and her soul.

…

She lets the music take her along the path, until she sees what looks like a galaxy that’s been suspended just for her. All sorts of blue, purple, white, and yellow lights that seem infinite- like new world she could easily fly into.

“It’s beautiful…”

…

Very slowly, the lights begin to fade back into darkness.

When they seem to have disappeared, she can feel something reaching out from behind her.

She turns, and sees what looks like daylight rising up. But it’s so blank and empty, unlike the day she knows, and unlike the extraordinary lights she’s quickly come to miss.

The light reaches high above her, and stops. It meets the darkness in the middle, seemingly coming to an impasse. It creates a perfect median in the sky where light and dark are equally divided.

And she doesn’t know why, but it scares the hell out of her.

…

Slowly, the light begins to envelope the darkness. It’s blinding. It gradually becomes faster and brighter, until it burns to stare.

But she can’t turn away.

…

She can hear a voice. At first, she can’t hear what they’re saying.

But it becomes a little louder, and a little clearer, and finally- she can make out the words.

“Luna… Luna…”

…

The light has now completely taken over, and somehow manages to keep getting brighter and brighter until she can feel it burrowing into her skin.

\-----------------------

“Luna!” she hears the voice call out again.

The light is gone. Or at least, gone is the one she knew just moments ago.

In its place is something more artificial, less empowering, more comfortable.

…

She opens her eyes, and everything’s a blur. Slowly, things come into focus, and she can see the faces of Mr. Andrews, Sam, and her sister Lori all looking upon her.

She slowly begins to sit up.

“Easy, easy sis. I’m here,” Lori soothingly says, helping her sit up.

…

“Woah… What happened?” Luna groggily asks.

“Just relax,” Lori says, wiping some dried up blood off her lip.

All the students hover over them with doe-eyed faces.

“Will you give us some space?!” Lori assertively shouts at them.

…

They all do, and but Mr. Andrews kneels down by the girls.

“Luna, say something,” he calmly says.

…

“I’m- I’m okay,” she insists, and she stands up.

“Easy Luna,” Lori utters, gesturing her hands around like she’d be ready to catch her if she fell.

Luna gently presses her hand to her. “I’m good dude. Seriously,” she says.

…

She looks at Sam, who just worriedly watches on, without a word.

Then Mr. Andrews makes his way over to his desk. “I’m gonna give the nurse a call and have her get a hold of emergency services,” he states.

Luna perks up. “Wait!” she says, rushing over to him like she never fainted.

…

“Please don’t do that. I’ll go to the nurse, but no hospital, man. It’s my birthday,” she says with a nervous smile.

He sighs, and conflictedly looks at the phone.

Lori steps up. “I’ll take her down. I’m already late for class so, I’ll drop her off and make sure she actually goes.”

…

Andrews tucks in his lips, and lets out another sigh as he releases his hand from the phone.

“Go,” he firmly asserts, pointing his finger at Luna.

She just nods, and makes her way to grab her things. Sam has returned to her seat, and just watches Luna with concern in her eyes and a small, somber smile on her face.

Luna gives her a small wave and a soft “Bye,” and Sam does the same.

She heads for the door, meeting her older sister, and they make their way out into the hall.

\-----------------------

“That was really scary Luna. Are you sure you’re okay?” Lori worriedly asks.

Luna brushes her off. “I’m fine man. I just- I got in a fight before class,” she carelessly tells her.

Lori halts. “What?!” she cries, stepping right in front on Luna.

…

She rubs the back of her neck.

“Hank and Hawk, those two douchebags from the football team- they were bullying this one kid, and I stepped up to them,” she explains.

“I didn’t actually like- do anything. They just got me really excited. Seriously Lori, I’m good,” she stresses.

Lori sighs. “You’re not good if you’re passing out and getting nose bleeds…”

Luna somberly shrugs. “Lori, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to freak everyone out… But just this one time, let me be stupid.”

She can see that Lori isn’t convinced, so she brings out the big guns.

…

“I asked Sam to the concert. You really think Mom and Dad will let me go if they hear about this?” she says with an uncharacteristically woeful tone.

Lori’s eyes brighten up, but she still doesn’t look sold. “I don’t know Luna… What if there is something wrong? I don’t want anything to happen to you… Not to mention what will happen to me if they find out I hid this from them.”

Luna sighs. “I promise I’ll be okay. Just- this one time, dude. I won’t ask you for anything like this ever again. Please?” she begs.

…

Lori looks up, then lets herself slouch over. “Alright, fine. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today,” she says.

Luna smiles. “Thanks man!” she says, and she gives her a hug.

“Alright, knock it off. Come on,” she says, whipping out her car keys.

“What are we doing?” Luna asks.

“I’m taking you home. I’m already missing first period, so I might as well go get a coffee. Besides, they’d just send you home anyway…”

Luna just smiles, and follows her outside.

\-----------------------

Luna’s phone vibrates as she assumes the passenger seat of Vanzilla.

**Sam: Are you going?:/**

She lets out yet another sigh.

**Luna: No**

…

**Sam: Why not?**

**Luna: I’ll be good. Besides, Lori’s taking me home.**

**Luna: I am NOT missing Butthead**

…

**Sam: Fine. But if you die I get your Shredder.**

**Sam: And I still get to go;p**

**Sam: Maybe I’ll take your pop.**

…

Luna smiles.

**Luna: Keep dreaming. You’re stuck with me.**

**Luna: I’ll ttyl \m/**

**Sam: \m/**

…

Lori starts the engine, finishes her own texting, and pulls out of the parking lot.

She turns on the radio, and some stupid millennial pop song comes on.

Luna keeps her discontent to herself, but luckily, Lori hates the song.

“Ugh,” she says, and she changes it to the local rock station.

Red Hot Chili Peppers is on.

She turns and grins at Luna, and she just softly grins too.

…

As they pass the Burpin’ Burger, Luna decides to do some writing in her journal. She pulls out her book bag, and goes through it, pulling out the birthday card Sam gave her.

She smiles.

…

“Who’s that from?” Lori giddily asks.

“Sam…”

“Of course,” she simply responds with a grin.

She gets her journal out, and begins from where she left off.

…

_So… the last time I wrote in this, I was about to be killed by some redneck in a pickup truck. Not just me, but my family too._

_But that’s the thing. It didn’t happen because I stopped it from happening. I just raised my hand up and whoosh- everything froze. I rewound time!_

_It sounds so crazy saying that out loud. Or, writing it, whatever. As if my life wasn’t crazy enough, now I have super powers. It only took sixteen years to get them, but better late than never._

_Seriously though, I’m stoked! Even after passing out in Andrews’ class, I REALLY feel like I can take on the world now! I stopped two jackasses from beating up a kid, and I have a date with Sam tomorrow!:)_

…

As she finishes jotting this down, she and Lori pass straight by a police officer sitting in his cruiser.

“Shoot!” Lori quietly curses, and sure enough, the trooper makes a U-turn and flicks on his sirens.

“Dang it!” Lori curses, and she and Luna look at one another.

“What now?” Luna asks.

“Well, we’re screwed, that’s what! They’ll think we’re skipping!” she retorts.

…

The officer gets out of his car, and begins making his way over to the van.

Lori couldn’t be any more stressed about it, but Luna doesn’t get too anxious. In fact, she gets a little eager.

_“Let’s see if I can still work my magic,”_ she thinks, and she raises her hand forward.

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

“Woah!” she blurts out, feeling like her stomach has flipped upside down.

Lori raises a brow. “Are you okay?” she asks.

Luna just looks back. “Uh huh,” she lazily replies. _“Note to self- never rewind in a car!”_

…

They pass the Burpin’ Burger again.

_“Alright, let’s just have Lori take the scenic route, and nobody gets in trouble.”_

…

Lori is still eyeing her. “Luna. Be straight with me. You’re not high, are you?”

Luna just gives her an apathetic look. “You got me Lori. I’m trippin’ balls.”

“Alright Luna. You just worry me, that’s all,” she says.

“Thanks _Rita_ ,” she retorts before returning her focus to the mission.

…

“Uhm, hey. I heard the truant officer likes to drive through this part of town. Maybe we should go another way?” she suggests.

“And just how do you know that?” Lori snidely asks.

“Uhm… Just heard…” she answers.

Apparently, this was the wrong answer, because Lori isn’t changing direction.

…

“Dang it,” Luna blurts out, and she raises her hand again.

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

“Alright Luna, you just worry me, that’s all.”

…

She disregards the nausea, and thinks about how she can change it up to make Lori listen to her this time.

_“Let’s see what Boo Boo Bear has to say about this…”_

…

“Uhm, hey. Bobby told me that the truant officer likes to drive through here. Maybe we should go another way?”

Lori shoots her a vengeful glare. “What are you doing talking to Bobby?!”

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

“Alright Luna, you just worry me, that’s all.”

…

_“If I do that again, I’m gonna barf!... Think outside the box! She loves Bobby, but…”_

“Hey, I heard Carol Pingrey lives on this road,” she says, pointing out the next turn.

“So?” Lori simply responds.

“So… Let’s see what kind of trash heap she lives in,” she says with a sneer.

…

_“That got her,”_ she thinks, watching Lori perk up.

“Let’s do it,” she happily says, and she turns.

…

_“Phew…  I fought the law… and I won!”_

…

She can feel herself become lightheaded again, and a small drop of blood oozes down her nostril.

_“I guess there’s a catch to this whole super powers thing.”_


	4. Time for Me to Fly, p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s hit: “Life’s Been Good” by Joe Walsh.

Luna and Lori make their way through the front door of their house.

“Oh man, our house is _way_ nicer than Carol Pingrey’s!” Lori snidely says through her laughter.

Luna simply responds with a “Yeah,” doing her best to seem as amused.

…

Of course, she could care less about the petty drama between Lori and Carol, even more so now that she has the ability to reverse time.

There will always be a second chance. If she bombs the driving test, she can rewind. If she says something stupid in class, she can rewind. If Lincoln farts in the same room she’s in, she can rewind!

_“Life’s been good to me so far.”_

…

Lori goes over to the coffee maker and whips her up a fresh brew while Luna takes a seat at the kitchen table.

_“Should I even bother telling her the truth?”_

…

“So, thanks,” she tells her older sister.

“Just don’t make me regret it. You sure you’re gonna be okay?” she asks again.

Luna gives her an apathetic look. “Oh god Lori… I feel so- _winded!_ Too late… My time has come!…” she retorts in the most dramatic way possible.

Lori isn’t amused. “Alright _Luan_. Just text me after bit so I know you haven’t killed over,” she says, making her way for the door.

“You’re going back?” Luna asks.

“Yeah. It’s one thing to miss civics, it’s another to miss trig,” she says looking at her, and she turns to head out the door.

“Well, see ya I guess.”

“Bye loser, and happy birthday.”

…

She’s out, and Luna has the house to herself.

There’s a small chance mom or dad could come home for lunch, but it’s unlikely.

So, she decides to have a little jam-sesh.

\-----------------------

She goes upstairs, and as she reaches the top, she can hear what sounds like someone mumbling in the babies’ room.

She creeps over, and gently creeks the door open.

Inside, Lisa is working on her latest project, cursing to herself.

_“What’s she doing home?”_

…

The little prodigy adds some sort of liquid to another sort of liquid.

“Hey Lis, what’re you doing here?”

She anxiously turns around, but eases as she sees it’s just Luna. “Oh, hello sororal unit. I’m just endeavoring a concoction for the Junior Scientists of America aptitude test. Ergo, I have deduced that I need to add potassium to this formula.”

“O-kay?...”

Lisa pours said chemical into the flask, and…

_BOOM!_

…

Both girls are now covered in black residue, and their hairs are standing straight up, just like the cartoons.

…

“Dang it,” Lisa curses.

…

_“Well, I guess I could tell Lisa to try something else…”_

<<<<<<<<<<< 

…

“Hey Lis,” Luna says, now free of the black substance.

Lisa anxiously turns around, but eases as she sees it’s just Luna. “Oh, hello sororal unit. I’m just endeavoring a concoction for the Junior Scientists of America aptitude test. Ergo, I have deduced that I need to add potassium to this formula.”

As she prepares to do so, Luna approaches her.

“Wait!”

Lisa raises her brow.

“Uhm… Listen. I know I’m not much of a chemist… But maybe you should go over your notes one more time. I did an experiment like this in class last year, and I used potassium, and uh- I messed up,” she says, doing her best to sound convincing.

Lisa again raises her brow.

“Hmm…” she simply hums as she looks over things. She puts the potassium down, and studies hard for a moment.

“Actually, you may be on to something… I suppose I could try another compound. Would you recommend sodium or chlorine?” Lisa asks with her lisp.

“Uhm… you’re asking me?”

“I though you said you did something like this before?” Lisa says, wearing the doubt on her face.

…

Luna thinks it over. _“What’s the worst that could happen?”_

“Sodium?”

…

Lisa tries it.

_BOOM!_

…

“Dang it…” both girls say.

<<<<<<<<<<< 

…

“Actually, you may be on to something… I suppose I could try another compound. Would you recommend sodium or chlorine?” Lisa asks with her lisp.

_“Man, this is so cool!”_ Luna thinks, smiling.

“Luna?” Lisa calls out.

“Oh. Uhm, definitely Chlorine.”

Lisa tries it, and the concoction fizzes. No explosion though.

…

“Eureka!” Lisa exclaims.

“Well I suppose I should express my gratitude Luna. You saved me from having to clean-up a big mess.”

...

_“Man, this is the best thing ever!”_

…

“No problem little dude. But what are you doing home anyway? How’d you even get here?”

“Well, I suppose I owe you an explanation given that you did successfully assist me… and there’s always the chance you could tell mom and dad- no offense.”

Luna just brushes it off.

“I received word today that this assignment was available, so I called in some favors from some colleagues at Cambridge, and they were able to provide me trasportation home from school.”

“Well, I guess you’re not missing out on Kindergarten,” Luna says.

…

“Anyway, what are _you_ doing home?”

“Uh… Don’t rat me out,” she begins, and Lisa just raises her brow again, this time to convey disapproval.

“Right… Uhm, I passed out in class.”

…

“Peculiar. Are you experiencing any unusual symptoms?”

“Well… kind of…”

…

She takes a seat on Lisa’s bed. Lisa rushes to grab her clipboard to take notes, but sees that Luna has a weary look on her face, and puts it back. Even Lisa can show humility sometimes.

…

_“Here goes nothing…”_

…

“What do you know about time travel?”

Lisa raises her brow yet again. “Time travel? Why do you ask?”

“Uhm… This is gonna sound insane, and I don’t expect you to believe me. But this morning, on the way to school…” she pauses.

“You remember how I jumped up and told Lori to wait for that truck?”

Lisa thinks about it. “I vaguely recall this, yes.”

“Well, that’s because it actually did hit us. Or, it was about to anyway. But right before it did, I was able to, like- rewind time.”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I can’t make this stuff up. It was about to hit us, and I just felt this weird feeling in my body, and I just- made time go backwards.”

Lisa says nothing, still wearing a confused look on her face.

…

And Luna can see this, but she decides to keep going. She can always rewind and make it to where she never told Lisa any of this, so…

…

“Anyway, I get to school, and obviously I’m freakin’ out, right? But I see these bullies pickin’ on this kid, and I had to use my- ‘powers’ to get them to back off. Then I get to class, and Sam’s in there, so I use them to ask- uhm… _him_ , to the Butthead concert… Next thing I know, I’m out like a light dude!”

…

Lisa just nods, trying to make sense of this.

Finally, she speaks up.

…

“Okay… Let’s just say that there’s any semblance of validity to your claims…”

“Yeah?...” Luna utters.

“The way I see it, there are three externalities that could attribute to your- ‘powers’…”

“One: Chaos Theory.”

“What’s that?” Luna asks.

“Essentially- there’s just some random variable that affects the sensitive dependence on initial conditions. In other words: you just got ‘lucky,’ quote-unquote.”

“Okay…”

“Two: There’s uhm- the _possibility_ you could have something in your genetic make-up that grants you uncanny abilities… Like the X-Men…”

“So, I could be a mutant?”

Lisa just shrugs.

…

“Alright, what’s the third thing?”

…

Lisa smiles. “You’re simply experiencing the side effects of the experimental pharmaceuticals I placed in your beverage this morning.”

Luna dawns a look of concern, and Lisa begins laughing.

“I’m kidding! Come on, even we scientists have to have some _F.O.N._ fun every now and then!”

Luna nervously laughs too. She knows Lisa doesn’t believe her, but she did indulge her.

…

“So… You probably think I’m nuts, right?”

 

Lisa just shrugs. “It’s honestly not the most preposterous thing I’ve heard. Not even today. You did foresee that potential collision this morning, even though it wasn’t in hindsight. And you also accurately surmised that my potassium additive would have been detrimental…”

She smiles. “If you _really_ want to prove your point, you could give me a blood sample to analyze for-”

“Yeah, not happening little dude.”

“Oh well, I tried.”

…

Luna gets up from the bed, and makes her way to the door.

“Hey, thanks for listening Lis. Good talk,” she says with a smile.

Lisa softly grins back. “No thanks necessary. I always enjoy social encounters where I have the opportunity to learn new things… But yes. Good talk.”

They simply smile, and Luna makes her way to her room.

\-----------------------

Luna picks up her acoustic guitar, and lazily strums it for a brief moment before putting it back down.

She’s far too distracted to think about playing right now- a genuine rarity for Luna Loud.

She goes over to her dresser, and picks up the two tickets for tomorrow night’s concert.

“Well… As surreal as this all is, I should take some time to appreciate that I have such an awesome family, and that I’m gonna go see Butthead with Sam.”

She puts them down, and goes to lie down in Luan’s bed on the bottom bunk.

…

_“I still feel so weird about all of this. Having these powers- it literally changes everything. Not just how I do things, but how I think about them. How I think about life… Time is actually on my side now. I’ll always be able to make things right… At least, I’d like to think so. I don’t really know how they work yet, and that’s pretty scary… And what if they don’t last forever?”_

_“Maybe I should just pretend I don’t have them… But then, why do I? Is there a reason? Like, a real, ‘I deserve this’ reason? I don’t know…”_

_“It doesn’t change that I still have to worry about real life. Like getting my license, keeping up with school… Getting a girlfriend… Explaining that to my family…”_

She closes her eyes.

…

_“Life is strange.”_


	5. Time for Me to Fly, p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time making a soundtrack for this chapter. I decided on “The Sound of Silence” by Simon & Garfunkel, “While My Guitar Gently Weeps” by The Beatles, and “Lazy Eye” by Silversun Pickups.

Dusk.

Luna finds herself standing outside of the Loud house, and she hears the sound of something creaking.

She follows it, and finds that it is coming from a little girl with blonde hair swinging on the old swing set.

She’s giggling, and she now faces Luna.

…

“Come swing with me!” she calls out.

…

“Lily?...”

…

She cautiously makes her way over, and sure enough, it’s her baby sister. Only, she’s not a baby anymore.

…

Luna takes a seat on the second swing, and slowly and steadily begins swinging with her.

She starts laughing too, watching and admiring her grown sister.

…

As they do, Luna can feel a disturbing presence all around her. She looks up to the sky, and sees that, like her dream before, darkness begins to envelope the sky, creating a perfect divide between dusk and darkness.

Lily could care less.

…

Lynn Loud, Sr. rushes into the backyard. “Girls, girls!”

“What daddy?” Lily asks.

He hurries over, and stops the little girl. He then turns to Luna.

“Get your sister in the house!”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Now Luna!” he shouts.

…

She wastes little time grabbing the girl, and making her way into the house. It’s dark inside, with the only source of light coming from a sole lit candle.

She peeks outside the door pane, and night has consumed the autumn sky. Like before, there are twinkling lights systematically appearing one by one.

She turns to Lily, who timidly stands there with a worried look on her face.

Luna kneels down to her.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay,” she assures her with a soft grin.

…

Their father returns.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Luna asks.

…

He ignores her, neurotically checking out the door pane and mumbling to himself.

…

“Dad?” she repeats.

He turns to her, and grabs her by the shoulders.

…

“Did you see it?”

“See what?” she nervously asks.

“The sun! Look at it!”

…

He releases her, and she goes back to the door pane.

In the sky, the sun has been perfectly eclipsed by a strange black haze unlike anything she’s ever seen before.

…

Lynn, Sr. mumbles to himself something about black holes and the Russians, obviously panicked.

Luna turns back around, and faces the man.

“Dad, you’re scaring me,” she admits.

…

Suddenly, there’s a loud boom from somewhere in the distance.

…

Lynn, Sr. rushes past his daughters and to the door pane.

“Oh god, oh god!” he cries.

“Dad?!”

…

He pulls a revolver out from his back pocket, and makes sure it’s loaded.

“Dad!”

…

He looks at his petrified daughter. “Stay here! You keep your sister safe!” he yells, and he makes his way out the door.

“Dad!”

…

She watches as he runs out of her line of sight. Up in the sky, she can see more of the mystical, colorful Starry Night-esque lights from her dream.

“What the…?” she utters.

…

She can feel Lily tug at her hemline, and she looks down at her.

She seems scared, but strangely calm too.

She kneels down again, and wraps her in her arms.

“I’m here baby. I’m here,” she tells her.

…

_BANG! BANG!_

It startles the girls.

“Shhh, shh. I’ve got you,” Luna says to her.

Apparently, it was gunfire, likely from her father. She can also hear what sounds like coyotes or wolves howling.

…

Lily begins to cry.

“Hey. Look at me,” Luna says, meeting her pale blue eyes.

“Nothing is going to happen. I won’t let it,” she promises.

…

The candle’s flame slowly fades out.

“Luna!” the little girl cries, and Luna pulls her in tight.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you!” she repeats, feeling tears roll down her eyes.

…

A vague blue light begins shining through the pane of the door, and she can feel its energy. It creates a tingling sensation in her skin, then…

\-----------------------

She wakes up.

She jolts up from the bed, feeling tears on her cheeks.

She wipes them off, and stands up.

Everything’s fine, or so it seems.

…

_“What the hell was that?”_

…

Downstairs, she can hear the usual commotion of her siblings.

Although still in somewhat of a daze, she’s able to shake herself out of it, and makes her way from the bedroom down to the stairway.

She takes a good look around, and sees everyone being fairly normal. Lincoln’s larping with Clyde over Facetime, Lori and Leni are gossiping, Lucy is again helping Luan rehearse for her play, the twins are playing with the Jeep, Lisa’s trying to watch PBS, and Lynn’s eating pudding with baby Lily.

…

_“Woah… That dream was too weird,”_ she thinks to herself as she makes her way over to the pudding eaters.

They look to her. “Sup Luna?” Lynn simply says.

“Uhhh… Just hangin’ out…” she coyly answers.

She reaches over for Lily and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She coos.

“Good to see you too,” she says with a smile.

…

She checks the clock, and it’s 5:37.

“Dang,” she thinks aloud.

“Yeah. You know it’s a good birthday when you come home and take a nappy-poo,” Lynn quips, then she makes a silly face for Lily and takes another bite of pudding.

“Haha, how can you any pudding if you don’t each your meat?…” Luna jokes, and she heads back to the stairs to take a seat and clear her mind. It wouldn’t be so easy for someone from a quieter household to do so with all this noise, but the Louds find it to be second nature.

…

Rita makes her way through the door after a long day of work.

All the children stop what they’re doing to smother her with the details of their days, and she brushes them off. “Guys, let me get five minutes to myself. I’ve had a very long day.”

They comply, and she makes her way into the kitchen.

_“Alright, so she must not know I ditched school today. That’s good… But… I probably wanna make sure.”_

She gets up from the stairs, nearly getting run over by Lola as she stands up. _“At least I didn’t have to rewind this time. But maybe I’d discover another cool super power… I don’t know, one’s probably good enough for now.”_

…

She peeks in the kitchen, and Rita’s getting a soda from the fridge. She looks at her daughter. “Oh, hey Luna,” she simply says.

“Hey mom. Long day?” she says with a smile that’s totally unsuspicious.

“Yeah. I’d rather hear about your day though,” she says, and Luna can’t really read her. _“Wait, does she know?”_

…

“Uhm… It was good… Nothing spectacular.”

“Really…” Rita dubiously says as Luna wears the same ridiculous smile.

…

“That’s a shame. Sorry I couldn’t do more to make your birthday more special,” she remorsefully says.

_“Ah Mom…”_

…

She goes over and grabs herself a soda too. “It’s cool Mom. You got me those tickets. I’ll live it up tomorrow night,” she assures her.

“Speaking of… I need to know something…”

_“Dang it…”_

…

“Did you find someone to go with? Or am I going to be stuck watching your sisters by myself tomorrow night?”

_“Phew…”_

…

“Oh, yeah! I asked Sam to go,” she says, and Rita nearly chokes on her drink.

“Sam?!”

…

“Uhm, yeah? That’s okay, isn’t it?”

Rita rubs her neck. “Yeah, of course honey! That’s great, aha!... Uhm… So, you’re going on a date?” she asks.

“What?!” Lynn, Sr. says, making his way into the kitchen, surprising them.

…

“Oh, hey pop-star,” Luna says somewhat nervously.

…

“Who’s going on a date?” he asks, wide-eyed.

“Uhm… Luna says she’s going to the concert with this Sam boy we’ve heard so much about,” Rita answers.

Luna isn’t sure what to say, so she says nothing.

…

“Oh…” Lynn, Sr. says, disappointed. It’s not like _he_ would want to go to a rock concert.

Rita clears her throat, obviously imploring him to say more.

“Oh, right! Uhm… So you’re going with this Sam, fella, are you?”

Luna gulps. “Uhm, if that’s okay with you guys?!” she anxiously says.

…

The parents just look at one another, then back to her.

“It is… But I’d like to meet this boy first,” Rita says. Now Luna almost chokes on her drink.

“You would?”

“And his parents,” Rita adds. “It’s not that we don’t trust you, we just want to make sure he’s not trouble.”

“Especially if you two are going unchaperoned,” her father adds.

…

_“Kill me. Please kill me now. It’s just a shot away.”_

…

Luna just stands there, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

“That’s not going to be a problem, is it?” Mr. Loud asks.

…

“No. I’ll text her- _him_ \- and we’ll work something out.”

“Good. You do that,” he says with a smile, and he makes his way into the living room.

Rita stays a moment longer, trying to read Luna.

“Is something wrong?” she asks, not to be suspicious, but out of concern.

…

“I’m fine,” Luna simply says, and she tries to make her way past Rita.

“Hey, happy birthday,” she says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiling softly.

“Thanks Mom,” Luna simply responds, forcing a soft smile of her own.

\-----------------------

**Luna: Hey you;p**

Back up in her room, Luna listens to Silversun Pickups as she waits for Sam to respond, thinking of the new problem she faces.

If she’s going to go to the concert with her tomorrow, she’s going to have to tell her parents that Sam is a girl.

_“I guess that’s the price I pay for getting super powers…”_

**Sam: Luna Loud!**

**Sam: Was worried about you:p**

**Sam: I was literally about to text you. The concert’s at 9 right?**

**Sam: That sounded kind of snooty. Are you still going?**

**Sam: Sorry I’m being a spaz lol.**

…

She just stares at the phone. So many conflicting emotions are swirling around in her chest. On one hand, she’s going to the concert with Sam. On the other, she’s not sure if it’s just a thing, or maybe a date. She’s not going to dare ask.

Then there’s telling her parents the truth. What if they freak out? It’d be great if they easily accepted her for who she is, but c’mon. Whose parents want to hear that their kid is gay? Even if they don’t freak out, they might question her about really being gay or just thinking she’s gay, and how she likes boys too, so she must not be gay, and that’s almost just as bad.

She could tell Sam she has swine flu and can’t go, or one of her ten-teen sisters has died.

But what if she _does_ feel the same way? What if she’s risking missing out on the best night of her life by even considering not going?

**Sam: Are you there?**

…

She finally decides that there’s too much to discuss over simple text messages, and works up the nerve to actually _call_ her. Like some sort of weirdo.

She can always rewind, if all else fails.

…

She takes a deep breath, and proceeds to make the call. She locks the door in case someone would enter the room.

_RING… RING… RING… RING…_

…

_“Oh god… What am I even doing right now? This is so-”_

...

“Hello?” she hears Sam’s sweet, innocent voice say on the other line.

…

And she freezes. _“I didn’t think I’d actually get this far…”_

…

“Hellooo?”

…

“Hey! Hey, what’s up?”

“Uhh… Just… Hanging out. What’s up with you?”

…

_“Oh my god I am going to literally die.”_

…

“Uh, nothing much. Uhm… I would’ve texted you but, like, uh…”

Sam giggles. “It’s cool. I’m glad you’re not dead or anything. You had me freaked out earlier…”

Luna takes a deep breath. _“Relax dude!”_

“Yeah. Yeah, I came home and took a nap. Guess I just needed some sleep, haha.”

“Some birthday, huh?” Sam somberly says.

“Yeah, well, we’ll make up for it tomorrow night,” Luna confidently says, but almost immediately regrets it.

Sam giggles _again_ though. Good sign. “Yeah, so we’re still going?”

“Definitely,” Luna says. _“I guess so…”_ she thinks.

…

“Cool, so uhm, I was thinking…”

“You can do that?” Luna jokes. _“Nice Lunes. She won’t think you’re a total weirdo if you tell lame jokes.”_

“Haha, very funny. Anyway, if you want, you could just come over here for a little bit before the concert, and then my uncle will drive us over there and back. If you can get a ride.”

…

She freezes. _“Time out… She wants me to come over? Like, to her house?”_

“Uhm… your uncle?” she almost subconsciously blurts out.

“Yeah, he’s not weird or anything. Well, he is, but, OW!” Luna hears her say, then she nasally laughs.

“He’s cool,” she adds, then she mumbles something to someone on the other end, presumably said uncle.

…

Still, Luna is having a very hard time keeping her cool. What will the ‘rents think?

On the other hand, this may work out. She can have them take her over there, and kill two birds with one stone: tell them she’s a girl, and they can meet her parents- or uncle, whatever.

…

“Luna!” Sam cartoonishly shouts. “You there?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking…”

“You do that?” Sam jokes back.

And Luna simply laughs. Her heart feels like it’s going to burst, sweat is rolling down her forehead, and she’s blushing.

But maybe that’s a good thing.

…

“Alright, I’ll see what the mommas and poppas think, and I’ll text you,” she says.

“Alright. Don’t keep me waiting!”

“Haha… Adios,”

“Later.”

…

She puts the phone down, and takes yet another deep breath. _“Holy… Ugh!… This better be worth it…”_ she thinks.

She grabs a pillow, and proceeds to scream into it.

…

When she looks up, she sees that Luan has somehow lock picked her way into the bedroom.

She’s smiling that smile…

“Are you comfortably numb? Will there be no more AHHHH?!” Hahaha! Get it?!”

Luna just groans, and places the pillow over her head.

…

_“I wish!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t know where that dream sequence came from, but I had a dream just like it, so I thought I’d work it in here. Too many Oreos before bed I guess. But I promise the dream sequences will have merit, I just don’t know how long it will take to get there. I’m starting to think this will be verrrry long. But I’m dividing each “episode” into small chapters, so there’s that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you’re enjoying it!


	6. Time for Me to Fly, p.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t actually include any songs in this chapter, but I’ll throw some tunes your way that I think Luna would jam to.
> 
> “Jenny (867-5309)” by Tommy Tutone, “Owner of a Lonely Heart” by Yes, and “Momma I’m Coming Home” by Ozzy Osbourne.

 

The next day…

“So, I’ll take you over there at 7:00?” Lynn, Sr. asks.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Luna happily answers. Somehow, she’s managed to pull this off. Popstar will take her over to Sam’s, she’ll explain to him that Sam’s a she and not a he, he’ll meet her parents, and everything will be fine! Butthead! Throw up the goats!

In theory, anyway.

…

She can see that he’s just trying to put all the pieces together in his mind, but Rita looks kind of sad. Maybe it hurt her feelings that she chose Lynn, Sr. to be her chauffeur over her?

It kind of makes Luna feel bad, but she’s decided not to use her powers anymore unless she absolutely needs to. At least, not until after the concert.

…

“Alright. I don’t see any problem with that. You’ll be good with the kids tonight?” he asks Rita.

She slightly perks up. “What? Oh, of course,” she says, obviously faking a smile.

“Great!” he says. “I’ll see if this Sam is worthy of an eighty dollar ticket or not,” he says, and Rita nudges him.

Luna just smiles a real smile for the first time since all this craziness began.

“Thanks dad! I’ll go tell Sam now!” she proclaims, making her way out the kitchen.

“Hey wait!” he hollers, and she turns around.

…

“You forgot your Dr. Pepper,” he says, handing her the can of pop.

“Oh, haha, thanks,” she says, and he offers her a hug.

She returns it, and over his shoulder, she can see Rita’s melancholy face looking down at the table.

…

_“Harsh Luna…”_

…

She releases her father, and he goes back into the kitchen.

She just stands there for a moment, unsure really what to do.

But she decides she may only make things worse if she says anything, and she turns to make her way upstairs.

…

She pulls out her smartphone with her free hand.

**Luna: Yo, talked to popstar. He’s cool with taking me over there as long as he can meet your parents:p**

…

Before she can even look up from the device, she feels a sharp, unholy pain from stepping on a child’s plastic toy.

She uses some colorful language, but it’s muffled by the sound of Luan vacuuming.

Luan enters the hall with her vacuum cleaner.

“Sorry about the noise. I hope I didn’t MESS you up! You can’t always expect a CLEAN SWEEP! Hahaha!”

…

Luan continues along, and Luna looks down to find that she’s smashed Lana’s brand new Transformer toy, _and_ she’s spilled her drink.

 _“Dang it,”_ she remorsefully thinks. Yeah, it’s Lana’s fault for leaving the stupid thing out in the open, but she still feels bad for breaking it.

…

But…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

Even though she said she wouldn’t anymore, she goes back to just after she sent the text message to Sam, and carefully steps over the action figure this time. It’s for a good cause after all.

“Haha, my powers can even beat Transformers,” she quips.

…

Luan starts her vacuum up again, and it startles Luna, who spills her drink again.

_“Dang it.”_

…

Luan enters the hall with her vacuum cleaner.

“Sorry about the noise. I hope I didn’t MESS you up! You can’t always expect a-”

“A clean sweep?” Luna finishes for her.

“Hahaha!... Hey! How’d you know I-?”

<<<<<<<<<<< 

She rewinds just one more time, because it’s for a good cause. Why waste paper towels, perfectly good Dr. Pepper, _and_ precious time?

She steps over the toy, and anticipates the loud sweeping sound. Nothing breaks, no spills.

Luan enter the hallway with her vacuum, and Luna smiles.

_“Wanna smash cake in my face huh? Well how about I have some fun now?”_

…

Before Luan can get out a single syllable, Luna cuts in.

“Don’t worry Luan. You didn’t MESS me up. In fact, why don’t we SWEEP this under the rug! Hahaha, get it?” she arrogantly jokes.

Luan is caught way off guard. “Uhm… Oh yeah? Uhm… Let’s see… uh…” she sputters.

Luna just pats her sister’s shoulder, takes a swig of her drink, and passes by.

…

“Uhm… Don’t RUG it in! There! Hahaha!... Get it?...” she says before accepting defeat and continuing along.

…

“Haha, maybe next time sister Christian,” Luna utters as she takes a seat in her beanbag.

Just as she does, her phone buzzes.

She expects to see a new text message, but it buzzes again, and again, and- oh god, it’s Sam… _Calling_ her…

…

She just idiotically stares, before coming to her senses. _“Answer it stupid!”_

She takes a quick chug of Dr. Pepper, and rushes to swipe the answer key and put her drink somewhere safe.

She sits back down, and places the phone to her ear.

“Saaam…” she says, trying to sound cool.

…

No response.

…

“What the-?”

She checks to see that she _didn’t_ answer the call. In fact, she _ignored_ it.

…

“Ugh!”

She holds up her hand, and rewinds.

…

<<<<<<<<<<< 

_“Stupid, you didn’t have to do that! You could’ve just called her back!”_

She almost does it again though, because she’s just a fascinating creature like that, but stops herself. “Chill out!” she blurts.

…

The phone buzzes, and Sam’s calling just like before.

…

She makes sure to swipe the right key, then holds the phone to her ear.

“Hey…” she simply says.

“What’s up Paper Clips?” Sam greets.

Luna relaxes on her beanbag.

…

“Just uh, trying to survive a Saturday morning at the Loud House…” she says with a nervous chuckle.

“I bet. You’ve got- what? Thirteen sisters?”

“Ten. And a brother! I mean, _nine_ sisters and _one_ brother! Heheh… I get confused myself sometimes!”

_“You are so dumb Luna…”_

…

But Sam giggles that sweet giggle she usually does when Luna says something she’s not proud of, and that’s all the reassurance she needs not to rewind and start this whole conversation over.

…

“I bet. So, your dad’s bringing you over later?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably be there a little before 7:00. We’ll leave around 6:30ish,” Luna answers.

“Okay, that’s cool!” Sam giddily responds. “But you should tell them I live with my uncle. It’s just me and him. So like, if he wants to talk to my parents…”

“I got you! No, that’s cool!”

“Alright, uhm, not be a spaz, but you wanna just see if he’ll talk to him real quick? I’ll put him on the phone and you can do your thing…”

Luna draws a blank.

“What thing?” she asks.

And Sam laughs.

“You’re funny! Come on, seriously! My uncle will get to talking his ear off and we’ll be late for the show!”

_“Ohhhhh… Put dad on phone. Cave Luna do that!”_

…

“Sure! I’ll go see what’s he’s doing!” she says, and she makes her way out into the hall.

She checks both ways to make sure no one will get in the way, and it looks safe to pass, so she hurries out.

…

And of course, being the most inopportune time and all, Lynn and Lana start singing “Hole you poop in!” from her and Lola’s room for no functionally important reason at all.

“Shut up before I shove your heads in a poop hole!” Lola shouts, and she’s pretty intimidating.

But her yelling “poop hole” all angry like just makes them laugh.

…

“Uhm… Everything okay over there?” Sam asks, apparently overhearing the commotion.

“Uhm, yeah… Just the TV,” Luna lies, hurrying down the stairs before anyone else can make her feel even more foolish than she does on her own.

…

She gets to the kitchen, and overhears her father moan, “Oh no…”

She hides behind the wall near the banister, and proceeds with eavesdropping.

“What’s wrong babe?” Rita asks.

_“Eww… Don’t you ever call him that again.”_

…

He sighs. “Sergei’s son has to get a popcorn kernel surgically removed from his nose, so he needs me to close up the restaurant tonight,” he bemoans.

“Well what about Luna?” Rita asks.

“You’re just going to have to take her,” he somberly answers.

“Well what about the kids? Lori and Leni won’t be home until 9:30.”

“Luan and Lynn will just have to pick up their slack. Besides, Sam’s house isn’t that far, you’ll be back before long.”

…

She doesn’t respond.

“What’s really the matter?” Lynn, Sr. asks her.

She sighs. “She wanted you to take her. Obviously she’s more comfortable with you being there, not me…”

“Oh, honey,” he says, and Luna visualizes him pulling his wife in for a hug, because he’s just sweet like that.

“I just know about rock and stuff! It’s not like she’s embarrassed of you. If anything, she should be embarrassed of me.”

Rita softly laughs. “It’s not that…”

“Then what is it?”

…

“Are you still there?” Sam asks Luna on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, hold on,” she quietly says, continuing to listen in.

…

Rita sighs again. “You’re the favorite…”

…

“Honey, that’s not true,” her husband tries to tell her.

“No, it is true, and part of that is my fault. I need to make more effort to do things with her…”

“Hey! You’re a great mom! I think so, she thinks so, we all think so!”

…

Luna Loud feels very small hearing all of this.

…

“Luna?” Sam says.

“Uhm… Let me call you back, I’ll just be a sec,” she responds, and she hangs up.

 _“Okay, make it seem like you didn’t just hear all of that,”_ she tells herself, and she casually enters the kitchen.

…

 “Hey guys.”

They perk up. “Hey Looney Tune. Ready for the mosh pit?” Lynn, Sr. says, clearly trying to bury his disappointment deep down.

Luna smiles. “You haven’t called me that in forever…”

He rubs his neck, facing his wife, who tries her best to seem content as well.

“Yeah, well… I’ve felt sentimental today. You being sixteen now and all…”

…

Rita can see he’s struggling to get to the point, and intervenes. “Honey, your father has something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Luna says, pretending not to already know.

“Well, something came up, and long story short, I can’t take you over to Sam’s. I hope you’re not mad,” he says.

Luna sighs. _“Here goes nothing…”_

…

“Actually, about that… I was gonna see if maybe Mom could drive me anyway?”

Rita perks up.

Lynn, Sr. also seems surprised.

“Oh, okay… Uhm, what made you change your mind?” he asks.

“Uhm… Well, I just…” she chokes.

…

She looks into her mother’s eyes. They’re so tired, they’re always tired. But she’s still got so much compassion in them, even after sixteen years, that compassion hasn’t waned in the slightest.

And Luna realizes she really did make a mistake choosing her father to be her ride. Sure, he loves her too, just as much as Rita.

But maybe she needs to hear Luna’s confession just a little more.

To know just how thankful she is for the compassion.

…

“I just, need some girl talk…” she says.

Rita smiles. That’s just what she needed to hear.

…

“Well… I reckon I’m okay with that. You girls have fun,” he says, stepping to her and kissing her forehead. “You have a heck of night, Looney Tune.”

She can’t even say anything. Her heart melts every time she hears that name.

…

He makes his way to grab his coat. “Well, wish me luck. At least I don’t have a popcorn kernel stuck in my nose!”

…

Luna guffaws. “What was that about?” she asks Rita.

“I bet it’s a good story,” she says, doing her best to act casual, and not like Luna just saved her evening.

…

Lucy sneaks up on them as she’s known to do, standing idly in the doorway with some of her séance gear.

Luna and Rita just look at her, anticipating what she’ll say or do.

…

“Sigh… This century…” she simply states, continuing along her way.

…

Luna and Rita look at one another, and share a good laugh.

But, there’s business to attend to. A text message from Sam reminds Luna of this.

**Sam: ??**

…

“Oh, hey Mom.”

“What’s up?” she responds.

“Would you mind talking to Sam’s uncle? I guess _he_ lives with him.”

Rita winces, but then shrugs. “This century…”

…

Luna dials Sam, and she almost immediately answers.

“Hey! What was that about?” she asks.

“Uhm, don’t worry about it. Hey, I’m standing here with my mom, wanna go fetch your uncle, love?” she says, slipping into her British accent.

“Righty-ho chap,” Sam happily plays along, and there’s a rustling like she’s handing the phone to someone.

“Hello?” a strange man’s voice says. The voice of a man who sounds younger than she expected.

“Uhm, hi?”

“Is this Luna?”

“Yeah?...”

“Oh. I’m Spencer. Sam’s uncle. OW!”

“Uhm… okay…”

“Yeah, uh, I’m supposed to talk to your mother?” he says. “I’m not perfect!” he utters to someone else, presumably Sam.

“Hold on…” Luna says, anxiously handing the phone off to her mother.

_“There’s still time for this to go horribly wrong I guess…”_

…

“Hello?” Rita says. It’s hard for Luna to make out what the young man on the other end is saying, so she gets nervous- and sweaty.

“Yes… Yes… Right… Uh huh… Of course… No, I understand…” Rita continues. “And that’s by Flip’s? Right, I know the place. Okay… Okay… Buh-Bye!”

She hands the phone back to Luna. One of the adults hung up.

…

“Well, sorry honey, but there’s no way you’re going,” Rita says.

Luna feels her heart drop.

…

Rita laughs. “I’m kidding! Sorry, I couldn’t resist…”

Luna lets out a breath of relief. “Jeez Mom, kick start my heart…”

She laughs some more.

“He seems nice. I’m anxious to see what your _boyfriend’s_ like, haha!”

Luna blushes. “Mom…”

…

“Alright, we got a couple hours to kill. I’d go get ready for the mosh pit shaka-brah!” Rita says in the absolute most poser way possible.

“Right…” Luna simply responds, and she makes her way into the living room.

…

All of her siblings, minus Lori and Leni- who are with Bobby and Chaz at some church thing Luna didn’t ask about, are eagerly waiting.

Minus Lucy, they all excitedly shriek in unison, and talk over one another about how awesome and exciting it is that Luna is going on a date with Sam.

Luna just stands there as they all huddle around her, trying to make out what they’re even saying.

…

“This is gonna be a long night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated A/N:
> 
> “I guess he lives with him” was something I had to go back and correct- after like, six months of it originally saying “she.” NOBODY picked up on that either! Or at least they didn’t say anything XD


	7. Time for Me to Fly, p.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s hits: “Afternoon Delight” by Starland Vocal Band, “In The Air Tonight” by Phil Collins, and “Mother” by Pink Floyd. I know, I know… You’re welcome;)

6:22 PM. Saturday, September 22, 2017.

**Luna: For Those about to rock…**

**Sam: WE**

**Sam: SAL**

**Sam: UTE**

**Sam: YOU!**

**Sam: ;) \m/**

…

Luna Loud puts the phone down to finish applying her eyeliner. Meanwhile, Luan lies down on the bottom bunk bed reading “A Supposedly Fun Thing I’ll Never Do Again.”

Luna takes deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. It’s hardly working.

Luan notices, and sits up to face her sister.

“Are you gonna make it? Or should I say- MAKE UP? Hahaha!”

Luna just ignores her, plucking her brow.

…

Luan gets up. “Hey, seriously, relax!”

Luna sighs. “I can’t help it dude. It’s one thing seeing Sam at school or texting _…_ But it’s totally different going on, like- an actual… Ugh!”

She falls into her beanbag chair, not even trying to hide her dread.

…

Luan takes a seat on the bed again.

“C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?” she asks.

Luna perks up.

…

She visualizes Sam drawing in for a kiss, and all of a sudden, Luna’s nose starts drenching blood. She malfunctions like a robot, complete with cyborg terminology like, “System overload, abort, abort… Love does not compute…”

…

“Oh come on,” Luan responds. “Just because Clyde does that doesn’t mean you will.”

She just groans, and leans back to look at the ceiling.

“I don’t know if I can do this…”

…

“Of course you can! You’re Luna Loud! You’re the one who sang the national anthem at last year’s home game! You’re the one who got friggin’ Smooch to play in our front yard!”

“…You helped that kid yesterday not get pummeled by bullies.”

“You heard about that?”

She just smiles.

And Luna smiles back.

…

“Okay… You’re right! I can do this!” she proclaims, standing up.

“That’s the spirit! Of course, we _do_ have tissues if you need some…”

Luna scowls.

“Kidding! Kidding! Now, get outta here lover-girl!” she animatedly tells her, returning to her DFW book.

…

Yes, Luna is nervous about her date. Yes, Luan’s words of encouragement sufficed in helping calm those nerves.

But there’s also the matter of having a crush on a girl, and her mother learning this within the hour.

…

Luan is pretty much her best friend, though she’d probably never admit it. If there’s anything she can’t tell her, then there’s something wrong.

Add in the new variable of her rewind abilities, and maybe she’s the perfect person to practice her confession on.

…

“Uhm… Luan…” she utters, nervously rubbing her neck.

She just looks up from the pages of her book.

…

_“Okay Luna… How do I do this? Start off with a rhetorical question? Tell her Sam’s a girl? Just come out and say it? I’m- gay?!”_

…

Luan just stares, anticipating a follow-up.

…

“Uhm… Thanks…” Luna musters out.

…

“For what?”

…

“For- you know… Being here…”

It’s not what she intended to say, but it’s true nonetheless. She already has the pressure of revealing her deepest secret to one person, so she decides to leave it at that. At least for tonight.

…

Luan smiles. “Well where else am I gonna go? Hahaha!”

Luna just sighs with a soft grin, and makes her way out the door into the hallway.

_“Well… Here I go again on my own…”_

…

She can see her brother and sisters eagerly peeking out of their doorframes.

She simply smiles, and makes her way through.

“Go get ‘em Rocky!” Lynn cries, and the others cheer.

…

_“Phew… Time for me to fly…”_

\-----------------------

“Luna! Are you ready to go?” Rita Loud calls out to her daughter.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Luna says.

“You got your tickets, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Sam knows we’re on our way?”

“Yeah,” she fibs, quickly pulling out her smartphone.

…

**Luna: Heading out. You ready to rock?:)**

**Sam: More than anything in the world Ron!**

**Luna: Haha a little afternoon delight?;)**

**Sam: You wish;)**

**Luna: See you soon!**

…

They get into Vanzilla, and pull out of the driveway.

As they make their way into town through the autumn evening, Luna can feel her chest tightening with every mile. She can feel her heart pounding in her throat, and yes- she’s perspiring.

Rita catches on.

“You nervous?”

“Uhh… Yeah… Honestly…”

…

_“I could always surprise her and just let her find out Sam’s a girl when we get there… But that’s not fair to her… Ugh! Why is this so hard?!...”_

_“Relax Luna… This is supposed to be a good thing! I’m gonna see Butthead with the coolest girl in school, I’ll finally get this thing off my chest… It’s gonna be good…”_

…

“So…” Rita utters.

“So?” Luna repeats.

“What did you want to talk about?” Rita coyly asks.

…

_“Oh god… Here it goes… Just tell her Luna! She’s your mother! She’s gonna be cool with it!”_

…

She looks at Rita, who just softly- nervously, smiles.

Luna literally gulps, then stutters as she tries to find the right words.

She takes a deep breath.

_“I can’t do it!”_

...

“Uhm… I just, wanted to say… I’m sorry?” she awkwardly gets out.

Rita looks at her, confused.

“For what?”

…

“Uhm… For… You know- not being around more…”

“What do you mean?” Rita follows up.

_“Oh god, why was I even given vocal cords?”_

…

Rita focuses on driving, but also keeps glancing at her daughter, giving her her attention.

“Well, like… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings by asking dad to take me tonight…”

“Oh…” Rita somberly says.

“It wasn’t anything against you! I just- I thought dad would wanna take me, and… I don’t know… I know I don’t spend a lot of time with you…”

Rita sighs. “Luna, I’m sorry too. I know I spend less time with you than I should… I don’t have any excuses for that… But, I _do_ love you, and I do want you to have fun tonight. I know I’m not so good at these, ‘heart-to-hearts,’ but you know I’m always here if you need me, right?”

…

That’s exactly what Luna needed to hear.

…

“I know Mom,” she simply says with a smile.

She smiles back, and returns to driving.

She turns the radio on, just in time to catch the end of “Time for Me to Fly.”

“Hey!” she says, turning it up louder. “I love this song!”

“Really?” Luna asks.

“Heck yeah! I had this album growing up. Pop-Pop always yelled at me for playing it too loud in my bedroom,” she says with a nostalgia-induced chuckle and sigh.

…

After its conclusion, the song shifts to “In The Air Tonight.”

“Oh… _This_ is a good one too.”

Luna just smiles, as Rita starts to quietly sing along with Phil Collins.

…

_“Alright Luna… If there was ever a perfect time to tell this woman the truth- it would be now…”_

…

Rita turns the volume down slightly as they make their way onto Price Street. “Okay, I think he said 1031… Keep your eyes open for it…”

Luna takes a very deep breath.

“Mom…”

Rita just looks at her. She’s clearly not okay.

“What’s wrong? Are you getting sick?”

“Just- Pull over.”

Rita complies, pulling along the curb and stopping the van.

…

Luna pants heavily, doing her best not to heave, or cry, or explode, or anything of the sort.

_“This is it… I’m telling her… Just, don’t even think about it…”_

…

“Luna?”

…

“Mom, I have something to say. I don’t know how else to say it, so I’m just gonna come out with it…”

…

“Sam’s a girl… I- I like girls…”

…

She can’t even look at her mother. She doesn’t want to see the look on her face. It’s not like she’s going to start clapping and cheering her on, and she wouldn’t even want that. Really, she just wants to rewind. Not just to a few minutes ago, but to yesterday morning to start this whole thing over.

But she can’t, and she wouldn’t. Sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to, because they make it possible to do the things you really want to do.

…

For a moment, there’s just a tense, awkward silence.

But finally, she can hear Rita lean back in her seat and let out a heavy sigh.

Then, she starts laughing.

Finally Luna looks at her, and for whatever reason, Rita seems _relieved._

It kind of makes her angry, but she doesn’t get too excited- after all, this is the part where she reacts.

…

“Phew… You had me scared there for a moment… I thought you were going to say you’re pregnant or something…”

_“Okay?...”_

…

Luna just looks at her- confused, angry, sad, disappointed, nervous, all of the above.

Rita quickly straightens up. “I’m sorry honey, I just- You had me worried…”

“Mom?!...” Luna blurts out. Which translates to: _“Did you not hear me? I’m GAY?!”_

…

Rita takes a breath before continuing. “Luna… I- I don’t know what to say…” she gets out.

_“Wrong answer…”_ Luna thinks, feeling like she could burst into tears.

…

Rita finally gets on the right track though, and starts again.

“Honey… I love you. Nothing is _ever_ going to change that. You’re my daughter…”

She leans back in the seat again. “Honestly, and I hate to say this- but you may be my _favorite_ daughter. I am so proud of you!... You never give me any grief, you’re great with your brother and sisters, you’re doing good in school- your music…”

Luna perks up a little bit.

…

“I’m- surprised… But I’m not mad. Don’t take this the wrong way- but… I don’t care. I don’t care if you like boys, or girls… I just want you to be happy.”

“I know I’m probably not saying any of the right things, but I’m thankful to have you in my life. And I’m happy you trust me enough to tell me this…”

…

Luna looks to her now, wiping away a single tear. “Thanks mom,” she says, and she wraps her arms around her for a big, tight squeeze.

Rita hugs her back, embracing her daughter with that same compassion Luna recognized in her eyes.

…

After a moment, they release one another, and Luna clears her throat. “You uhh… You won’t tell anybody, will you?”

“Of course not!” Rita answers, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be honest, I don’t like keeping things from your father. But- this is different, and I don’t see how it hurts anybody…”

…

_“Good enough,”_ Luna happily thinks. Maybe this isn’t how she expected this talk to go, and maybe she didn’t even really know what to expect.

But this was pretty good, and she’s happy with it.

…

“Thanks. I love you mom.”

“Awh, I love you too sweetie…”

And for a moment, there’s just a peaceful silence to take everything in.

…

“Okay, well, you’re gonna be late if we don’t get you over there. You ready?” Rita asks.

Luna takes another deep breath, “I am,” she says with a smile.

\-----------------------

_“Okay… I feel better now. Mom knows, she hasn’t broken out the holy water, I can relax a little,”_ Luna tries to convince herself.

But as they pull into Sam’s driveway, her heart pounds just as hard and as fast as before.

…

There’s a young man with somewhat long brown hair getting out of his brown sedan.

_“I hope that’s her uncle and not a secret boyfriend…”_

…

Rita parks, and the man approaches.

“Hello,” he simply greets.

“Uhm, hi! Are you Spencer?” Rita asks.

“I am,” he says with a smile, extending his hand for a shake. “You must be Ms. Loud.”

She reciprocates the handshake, “Rita.”

He starts giggling.

“Is something wrong?” she dubiously asks.

“Like… ‘Read a loud?...’ Haha… Sorry…”

_“Okay so now would be a great time for the sun to explode.”_

…

The young man clears his throat. “Uhm, and you must be Luna?”

Rita smiles, and looks at her daughter. Her eyes say: _“This is the part where you speak!”_

…

“Uhm, yeah. Yeah! I’m Luna, heheh…” she gets out with a small wave.

“Alright, cool dude. Uhm, Sam’s just getting ready, I’m sure she’s-”

As he’s saying this, Sam makes her way out the front door. She’s wearing her hair up, and rocking a studded leather jacket.

_“Oh my god…”_ Luna thinks, the internal nervousness now blending with all sorts of other eager teenage hormones.

…

“Hey!” she excitedly shouts, practically running to the van.

“Hi Mrs. Loud! I’m Sam!” she says, preening her hair.

“ _Mrs._ Loud?” Spencer dejectedly thinks aloud.

Sam nudges him with her elbow.

…

“Haha… Hi Sam. It’s nice to meet you,” Rita says.

She turns and gives an affirming nod to Luna.

So, she smiles, and gets out of the van. She walks over to Sam.

“Rockin’ ‘do dude,” Luna compliments, preening her own hair.

“Thanks,” Sam simply says with a smile.

…

“Well, Spencer, Sam; it was nice meeting both of you. Luna, be safe, and have fun tonight, okay? Don’t do anything stupid,” Rita says.

“I won’t, Mom,” she says with a smile.

“I know,” she replies with a smile of her own, and she starts the engine.

“Text me when you get there, and when you get back. And take pictures!” she adds.

“Alright, Mom. See you later! Thanks!”

…

She pulls out of the driveway.

_“She’s so- awesome…”_ Luna thinks.

…

“So, yay!” Sam shrieks.

“Dude, I’m so pumped!” Luna exclaims.

…

“Well, I’m gonna grab some supplies for the road, and we’ll get out of here,” Spencer tells the girls.

“Alright, cool,” Sam responds. She grabs Luna by the wrist.

“Hey, c’mon! Let me show you my room!”

“Alright?!” Luna just says, and before she knows it, she’s being whisked away into Sam’s house.

…

_“Maybe this will actually go… good?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I visualize Sam cosplaying as Rachel Amber’s punk look from Before the Storm. I’m a sucker for Price-Amber;)


	8. Time for Me to Fly, p.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “Juke Box Hero” by Foreigner. (Fun fact: that was almost the title of this episode!)

The inside of Sam’s house is almost exactly how she imagined. In the living room, there’s a huge TV mounted on the wall, a red leather couch, and light blue carpet. In the kitchen: there’s an active laptop displaying sweetwater.com on a black glass dining table, and a couple empty boxes from Papa John’s.

There’s also a sweet cherry red Stratocaster mounted in the corner that looks like to be an idol more than anything, and a couple framed pictures of other sweet guitars and rockers like Hendrix, AC/DC, Metallica, The Beatles, and Guns N’ Roses.

Of course, it’s not entirely rock-chic. There’s also some sentimental framed photos of Sam, Spencer, and other family members.

…

Luna fails to hide her amazement.

Sam giggles. “What do you think?”

“It’s… sick…” she utters.

Sam just giggles again. “Come on, I wanna show you my room!” she says, gesturing her to follow.

…

“What does your uncle do?”

“Huh?”

“I mean- what is he? Is he some kind of internet tycoon? A child star?... Is he in the mob?”

Sam just laughs. “He’s actually just a poor ol’ college student. And he works at Guitar Center.”

“Dude, wicked!” Luna exclaims, following Sam upstairs.

…

“Yeah… Uhm, we used to live with my Gram. She got us a lot of this stuff…” she somberly reveals.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Luna apologizes.

“No, it’s cool. I guess I didn’t expect you to like it so much. I mean, I don’t really have anybody over to be honest.”

They just share a small, nervous smile before getting to the second floor.

…

“Well, here’s where the magic happens,” Sam says, revealing the inside of her bedroom to her guest.

It’s nowhere as extravagant as the living area, but for two teenage rocker girls, it’s perfect. There’s all sorts of posters for the coolest bands, and surprisingly- Bioshock, X-Men, and Dragonball Z. There’s an Orange Crush amp just by the door, and a decent Les Paul plugged into it. She’s also got her lovely blue acoustic Ibanez, affectionately named Baby Blue.

“Hey Blue,” Luna greets the box.

…

Sam takes a look at herself in the mirror, making a silly face.

_“Damn she looks good,”_ Luna thinks.

…

Sam sneaks a peak at Luna through the mirror. “You look hot tonight by the way,” she tells her.

She does her best not to blush all Charlie Brown like.

“Thanks,” she responds.

…

_“Girls tell each other that all the time! It doesn’t mean she likes me too? Does it?... Be cool Luna…”_

…

Deciding normal people occasionally step out of their boundaries, Luna takes a seat on Sam’s bed and grabs Baby Blue.

She gives her a light strum, and she’s just been fitted with some shiny new D’Addario’s.

Sam smiles at her. “You two look good together,” she says, resting her face on her hand.

“Haha, she’s a beaut,” Luna simply replies.

_“Okay… Is she flirting? Or is this just how she talks to people? I hope she’s not just being nice because I’m taking her to the concert… But she didn’t have to invite me her house either…”_

…

“Speaking on which,” Sam adds, turning to her dresser. She pulls something out of one of the drawers.

It’s looks like an ordinary pack of guitar strings.

“I know you said you were cool just giving me the ticket, but I still felt bad. So I got on Prime and got these for you,” she says, handing the strings to Luna.

Luna smiles, and accepts the gift. Upon closer inspection, they’re a set of purple Elixirs.

“Awh… Thanks dude,” Luna tells her. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. I’m a total spaz, I know.”

 “Yeah,” she responds with a laugh.

“You’re welcome!” Sam says with a mocking expression.

…

“Guys!” they hear Spencer yell from downstairs.

“You ready?” Sam enthusiastically hollers back.

“Get your butt down here and find out!” he responds.

Sam lets out a childish shriek of excitement. “Eeek! I’m so ready! Are you ready?!”

Luna puts Baby Blue to the side. “Oh, I’m ready,” she confidently states.

“Then move your boney butt!” Sam tells her, pulling her off the bed.

“Woah!”

…

They rush downstairs, and meet her young uncle, who has a plastic bag in hand.

“Alright, I got everything you guys need for an awesome concert experience”

He pulls out two Mountain Dews. “Caffeinated beverages…”

He pulls out glow sticks. “Sticks that glow…”

He pulls out a rubber chicken with a smile, then dawns a confused expression. “How’d you get in there?”

He carelessly tosses it at Sam, hitting her in the forehead. _SQUEAK._ She just gives a look of defeat as Luna chuckles.

_“Man, these two are awesome.”_

…

He then pulls out an old Polaroid camera. “And the pièce de résistance…”

Sam groans. “We have smartphones, dude!”

Spencer sticks his tongue out and makes a mocking face. “You kids and your newfangled technology. When will you ever learn to appreciate the classics!” he says, putting it back in the bag.

“I do appreciate the classics,” she replies, gently nudging Luna with her shoulder. “But the future’s looking better.”

…

The look on her face.

_“Is she talking about us?”_

…

“Luna, tell her.”

“Huh?”

“Tell Sam that sometimes you need to feel the moment with the tips of your fingers. You can do that with this old clunker. You can’t do that with your dumb-phone.”

“Oh, uh… Yeah, I hear you…”

Sam just winces. “You can print digital images you know?” she says, stepping to her uncle and making a playfully mean face.

“Shut up and get in the car. Both of you!” he comically shouts.

“Jeez!…” Luna blurts out, pleasantly surprised by his hyperactive energy.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever old man…” Sam quips, heading through the door. Luna and Spencer follow suit.

\-----------------------

On their way to the concert, Luna gets lost in her thoughts as Sam and Spencer argue about Stormtroopers in the old movies and Stormtroopers in the new movies.

_“Man, I didn’t realize Sam’s such a nerd… That’s kind of hot though…”_

…

_“Well… Here I am, in the car with Sam, on my way to see Butthead live. Man, if you’d had told me… I’da called you crazy… But here I am, and that’s not even the weirdest part. Mom knows. She knows I like this girl, and she was totally cool with it…”_

_“Then there’s my powers. I still can’t believe it. They say ‘pinch me, I must be dreaming.’ But I feel like I’d need Angus Young to smack me in the face… I don’t even know man. I don’t know what I did to deserve all this but, I need to learn to just enjoy things. Take time to appreciate them. Stop worrying so much about things I can’t change…”_

_“So, do that Luna. Relax. Take it easy…”_

…

“So Luna, Sam says you have, uhh, thirteen sisters?” Spencer asks.

“Nine. And a brother,” she politely corrects him.

“Woah… That’s far out, dude. I can see how you guys are ‘the Loud house,’ that’d be a cool band name by the way!”

She and Sam share unimpressed guffaws. “He’s always like this,” Sam tells her.

“What? Devilishly handsome? Hilarious?” Spencer quips.

“He and Luan would get along,” Luna jokes.

…

“Okay, so I gotta ask Luna. What’s your jam? Like, who’s your band?” Spencer now asks.

It doesn’t take Luna much effort to compose an answer.

“That’s easy dude. Mick Swagger is my man!” she answers, and Sam mockingly lip syncs as she says Mick Swagger.

Luna catches on, and gives her a playful shove.

…

“See Sam! Some people have good taste!”

“Oh, eat my shorts grandpa! Butthead is where it’s at!”

“They’re not even a real band? They just do covers?!” Spencer retorts.

Sam makes a fart noise- the trademark battle cry for all Buttheads.

Luna just laughs.

Sam looks at her with disapproval.

“Oh, you’re taking his side?”

Luna gets wide-eyed. “Bro! If you give me the choice between Slick Mick and Butthead?! It’s no contest!”

…

Sam brushes her off.

“Says the girl who got the tickets,” she quips with a sly smile.

“If you feel that way, I can go to the concert with you Luna,” Spencer interjects.

They both animatedly turn on him. “I see how it is?! You just said you don’t like them?!” Sam barks.

“I didn’t say that! I said I preferred the classics…” Spencer rebuts.

…

They all share a laugh.

_“I could get used to nights like this,”_ Luna thinks.

…

“Alright, time to get in the mojo,” Spencer says, cranking up the radio.

The unmistakable bass line for “Juke Box Hero” begins.

Spencer lets out a drawn out “Ahhhhhhh…” with a so-enthusiastic-it’s-laughable look on his face.

He begins to sing along.

“Standin’ in the rain… With his head hung low… Couldn’t get a ticket… Was a sold out show…”

The girls just share a smile, then begin nodding their heads with the rhythm.

…

“Oh I can see it now… This is your jam Luna. This is your song!” Spencer proclaims, cranking the volume up even louder.

She and Sam just laugh as he breaks into the chorus, replacing all the male pronouns with she’s and her’s.

…

If this is what it’s always like with Sam: loud, new, exciting…

_“Why didn’t I do this sooner?!”_

\-----------------------

They arrive at Royal Woods Stadium, and the lot couldn’t be fuller. Spencer channels his inner adult, politely asking his subordinates to please quiet down, and they respectfully comply.

As they carefully drive to the entrance, Luna curiously pulls out the Polaroid camera from the plastic bag.

She holds in her hands, and there’s something strangely unique about it. Like she has a spiritual connection with it. _“Maybe I had a camera just like you in another life…”_ she thinks.

…

They pull up as close as they can to the building, and Spencer parks the car.

He takes a deep breath. “Alright girls, now I know you’re smart, but promise me you’ll be careful in there. Don’t do anything bad, and be careful.”

“We won’t Spencer. Thanks for bringing us,” Sam earnestly tells him.

“Alrighty then. Luna, are you sure you’d rather have Sam than me in there?” he playfully asks.

“Mmm, maybe next time,” she plays along, and they open their doors.

…

“Take pictures! And please use the real camera- at least once?!”

“Should’ve brought your DeLorean, doc,” Sam quips outside of the car.

He just smiles and waves, the girls do the same, and he takes off.

…

_“So, maybe say something funny so she doesn’t think you’re a robot?”_

“Alright, wanna ditch and go do blow?” Luna quips, and Sam chuckles.

“So, _that’s_ why you had that nose bleed…”

…

They enter the establishment, and everyone and their grandmother has come to the show.

“Alright, time-out,” Luna says, pulling the glow sticks out of her baggy. She opens the package, and pulls out an orange and a yellow glow stick.

“Luna, this is so sudden!” Sam jokes.

She just smiles, and wraps the orange one around Sam’s wrist, keeping the yellow for herself.

…

“Ready to rock?” Sam asks with an alluring expression. Luna can’t tell if she’s just playing, or if there may be just a hint of authenticity to it.

But she’s here now, and she’s decided not to overthink things anymore. It’s time to fly.

…

“I was born ready.”


	9. Time for Me to Fly, p.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my nifty page breaks and “rewinds” don’t format on Fanfiction for some reason, so I’m changing them for consistency. (Mumbles under breath about how AO3 is better.) ANYWAY…
> 
> “For Those About to Rock” …We salute you! (Please tell me you know it’s AC/DC).
> 
> And I threw in a bonus surprise song. You’ll know what to do;)

 

Bright lights, speakers pumping, the aroma of inebriated people…

_“Oh yeah…”_ Luna thinks with a euphoric sigh.

Despite being somewhat of an introvert, and being a little shy sometimes, Luna doesn’t feel more comfortable anywhere else than she does being at a concert.

Well, maybe being on stage is better, but being part of the crowd is awesome too.

…

Luna and Sam wait in line to check in with the bouncer, and Sam begins browsing through her phone.

_“I should text Mom,”_ Luna tells herself.

She pulls out her phone, and there’s two new messages.

The first is from Sam.

**Sam: Hey loser;p**

She gives Luna an obvious smile as she reads it, and she just playfully jostles her.

…

The second message is from Rita. She can feel her heart beat a little faster.

**Mom: Luna, I just wanted to tell you again how proud I am of you and how much I care about you. I know I could do better, and I promise I will. Have fun tonight. I love you:)**

_“Awh… Mom…”_

…

**Luna: I love you too. Thanks for being here for me:)**

She puts her phone away, and the line’s steadily moving forward. She pulls out her tickets to prepare for the bouncer.

…

“Pshh…” she hears Sam scoff.

“What?” she inquires.

“Oh, stupid Carol Pingrey and the Vortex Club. I swear they’re like a cult or something,” she says, showing Luna the Facebook page for the upcoming Fall Spooktacular.

“I hate to admit it, but that actually looks kind of cool,” Luna admits. “I mean, yeah, they suck, but if it’s a Halloween gig it might be fun.”

She certainly wouldn’t want to go with Sam or anything.

…

Sam scoffs again. “Yeah, but you know those elitist jerks will Big Brother the whole thing. Like they’d let anyone look better than Carol, or not be all over the football team’s jocks.”

Luna chuckles. “Yeah, if only we could be that cool,” Luna jokes.

“You are _so_ much cooler than the Vortex Club. No lie,” Sam tells her.

The line moves up a little.

…

“So where are we sitting? Or standing, I suppose,” Sam asks, putting her phone away.

“Uhm, let me check,” Luna utters. _“Man, with everything going on, I didn’t even think to-”_

…

_“Holy…”_

Front row seats.

…

She shows Sam, Sam looks, then they look at one another with the same dumbfounded expression…

“AAAAHHHH!” they shriek in unison.

“No friggin’ way! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Oh my gosh! This is gonna be the best night ever!” Sam exclaims, hopping up and down, holding Luna’s hands.

…

And Luna has _no idea_ how to react.

_“Don’t Clyde-out man. She’s just excited. This is a completely normal, average, platonic holding of hands.”_

…

The line moves up again, and it’s time for Luna and Sam to seek access into the grand festivities.

“Come on!” Sam says, pulling her by the wrist.

They approach the big guy, and he lowers his shades in the most cliché way possible.

“Tickets?” he simply asks.

Luna excitedly hands him the stubs.

He scans them, and nods in approval. “You’re good.”

…

With little hesitation, the girls rush in.

_“Oh my god… I can’t believe this is happening. Could things get any better?”_

As she leads the way to their seats, Sam looks back at her with such a vibrant and beautiful smile.

_“Yeah. Yeah they could.”_

\-----------------------

8:57. There are a couple of stagehands testing equipment on the stage, a sign that the show will surely be starting soon.

“I’m so stoked dude!” Luna proclaims, throwing her hands in the air. She’s still holding on to the plastic bag with the drinks and the camera, and Sam laughs.

“You should’ve left those in the car,” she jokes.

Luna nervously chuckles, and rests the items on the ground.

“Don’t forget his stupid camera though. He insists it has ‘sentimental value.”

“Right,” Luna simply responds.

…

Despite everything it took to get to this very moment, she feels mighty fine. She looks good, Sam looks good, she’s having fun, Sam’s having fun…

_“Wouldn’t it just be the perfect time to screw it all up by telling her I have a huge crush on her?”_

Her beautiful blue eyes compliment the dimmed lights, like they were manufactured for the purpose of making pretty girls’ eyes do just that.

She’s so bubbly and contagious, she just can’t help but feel invincible around her. And yet, with all this pining, there’s a whirlwind of anxiety deep inside. Everything comes out so awkwardly wrong, but Sam always manages to smile or laugh.

Sam looks at her, and preens her hair as she’s known to do.

_“Hopefully these dim lights camouflage how obvious I’m making it… But, what if that’s what she wants to see?”_

…

_“Is this a date? Does she feel the same way? Or are we just two friends hanging out?... I want to ask so bad! I wanna just tell her how much I like her!...”_

_“But what if she doesn’t feel the same? What if I just end up ruining what could be the best night of my life?...”_

_“But what if I’m holding back? What if the best night ever involves us holding hands, and cuddling, and kissing… And aghhhh!”_

_“I could always- ask… And if it doesn’t go well- rewind?...”_

_“But what if my powers just stop working? What if I say something stupid, and they just all of a sudden stop?... Worse, what if I find out she doesn’t like me? That’ll just ruin this whole night for me…”_

…

After much self-doubting, she comes to a decision.

And as she does, more lights kick on, and the stagehands rush off the stage. The show is about to begin.

…

“Ahhhh! It’s about to start! This is so freaking cool Luna!” Sam exclaims like a kid on Christmas morning.

And the look on her face, the twinkle in her eyes…

_“That’s exactly why I need to just wait. Enjoy tonight. Focus on tomorrow, tomorrow…”_

…

“Hell yeah! Sam…”

She just looks at with the same charm.

…

“I’m glad we’re doing this. Thanks,” she says with a smile.

“Thank _you_ Luna. It hasn’t even begun and I’m already having the time of my life! You’re awesome!” she says, excitedly placing her hand on her shoulder.

…

The lights dim again.

Machines begin emitting white and purple fog.

A steady bass note slowly becomes louder.

*Ladies and gentlemen… Buttheads one and all… Are… You… Ready?!* a voice calls out over the PA system.

Everyone either cheers, or makes a farting noise with their tongue. The girls do the latter.

…

*Then please put your hands and cheeks together for the single greatest cover band this hemisphere has to offer…*

*BUTTHEAD!*

…

The applause is deafening. _This_ is what Luna Loud lives for.

The members of the band all appear from raising platforms as lights kick on and shine down on them.

…

They all stick out their tongues and give their famous tongue fart salute.

And without a word, they break into the riff for “Sweet Child O’ Mine.”

And Sam totally geeks out. “I LOVE THIS SONG!”

…

And for it’s duration, they just absolutely lose themselves. The guitars, the drums, the lights, the crowd of people all around them joining in this craziness…

It’s mesmerizing.

And the singer does a pretty good Axl Rose.

\-----------------------

They finish the song, and humbly bask in the glorious reception of their dutiful audience.

Luna’s sweating, her ears are ringing, and her neck hurts from head banging- and they’ve only played one song!

_“This is going to be the best show ever…”_

…

Sam looks at her, conveying all the same emotions as her companion. “That freaking ruled,” she simply tells her.

“Uh- Yeah!” Luna replies.

They share wide smiles, anticipating the next song.

…

But suddenly, Sam feels something hit the back of her head. “Oww!”

Shortly after, a half-eaten hot dog gets chucked at the singer, hitting him directly in the eye.

Everything freezes, and not in the cool, trippy way it does when Luna uses her powers.

No, it’s just an awkward, _something’s wrong_ freeze.

…

“You okay?” Luna asks Sam.

“Yeah,” she responds, rubbing the back of her head.

They turn around, and try to find the offender.

…

Lo and behold, Hank and Hawk, the very same bullies Luna dealt with yesterday, are just a few rows back from them, laughing like Neanderthals.

Luna groans. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

…

Up on stage, an EMT has arrived to check on the singer.

“Tell me what happened,” he firmly asks.

“Ugh! I got a wiener to the eye dude!”

Apparently, the show has been postponed, if not ruined all together.

…

Security officers begin making their way into the crowd, and yeah, the ne'er-do-wells will probably get what’s coming to them.

But that’s not good enough.

Not only did Luna’s parents spend a decent amount of money on these tickets, but this was looking to be a great show, and a great first date.

Assuming it’s a date, after all.

…

Luna looks at Sam, and she wears her heartbreak on her sleeve. Gone is the twinkle in her eye, the child-like wonder in her smile.

In its place is a cold reminder that life is a cruel mistress, one could even say- a bitch.

…

_“Life…”_

Light bulb. Super powers.

_“Luna!”_

…

With minimal effort, Luna channels the strange energy coursing through her veins, and uses it to rewind to the conclusion of the performance.

_*Rewind*_

…

Sam looks at Luna, conveying all the same emotions as before. “That freaking ruled,” she simply tells her.

Luna takes a second to regain her composure, then forces a smile. “Yeah, yeah it did.”

Then, she turns her attention to finding the bullies. They’re standing exactly where they were before all the ruckus.

Yes, they’re intimidating, and she’s a lot likely to get her butt kicked here than the school hallway.

But Luna Loud came here to rock, damn it. And rock she shall.

…

“I gotta take care of something,” she tells Sam, turning to make her way toward them.

She grabs her by the wrist. “What’s wrong? Do you have to pee?”

“Uhm- no. I just have some unfinished business with two nubs,” she explains, and Sam notices the bullies.

“Oh,” she says, dawning a scowl. “Well the way I see it, there’s two of them. So I’m going with you.”

Luna wants to tell her to stay behind, that it’s _too dangerous!_ But Sam’s kind of hot when she’s mad, and she doesn’t look like she’d listen anyway.

Plus, any minute now these dudes are gonna start flingin’ wieners, so she doesn’t have time to argue.

…

With that, they make their way through the crowd, approaching Hank and Hawk.

They’re laughing their trademark bully laughs, as if whatever sophomoric thoughts they’re sharing are _that_ comical.

They notice their incoming opposition, and scowl.

“Well look who it is? Lesbian Bret Michaels,” Hank remarks.

“Yeah, and her girlfriend crap-streak!” Hawk adds.

They laugh, of course.

…

“Hilarious guys,” Luna begins. “Now, I know you guys planned on playing with each other’s wieners…”

They get wide-eyed, and Sam is even taken back.

“…But if you even think about doing anything to mess up this show, there’s gonna be hell to pay,” she threatens.

“Ohhh!” They mockingly taunt her. Then Hawk steps up to her.

By now everyone around them is staring.

…

“Well, that fat tool Mr. Andrews isn’t here to save your scrawny ass this time. So, you really wanna do this?” he says, cracking his knuckles.

Sam cuts between them, and blasts Mountain Dew right in his face.

…

Everyone around them either laughs or guffaws as Hawk stands there, drenched in soda, fuming.

He scowls, looking as imposing as ever.

But Sam doesn’t back down in the slightest, meeting his eyes with an equal amount of hostility.

…

Finally, he turns to his fellow delinquent.

“Don’t just stand there dude! Do something!” Hawk yells to Hank.

Caught off guard, he quickly straightens up and steps up to the girls.

Luna looks to him, then to Sam.

_“Dang it…”_ she thinks, wishing she would have brought her Mountain Dew.

_*Rewind*_

…

She makes sure to bring her pop this time, and things proceed exactly as before.

…

“Don’t just stand there dude! Do something!” Hawk yells to Hank.

Caught off guard, he quickly straightens up and steps up to the girls.

Luna looks to him, then to Sam.

…

And she makes like Sam, and splashes soda all over his face.

…

Again, everyone voices their approval, and Sam just smiles. Luna smiles back.

The bullies try wiping some of the pop off their shirts, but it’s useless. They’ve been defeated, and they know it.

“Come on dude, let’s get out of here,” Hank suggests, and they make their leave.

But Hawk turns back.

“This isn’t over bitch! You’re gonna regret messin’ with me, and that’s a promise!” he threatens before turning his back again.

Although he may be serious, Luna doesn’t care. She’d much rather see more of that child-like wonder from Sam than the alternative, and her powers have made that possible.

…

Sam pulls her into a big hug. “That was awesome!” she shrieks.

“Yeah! We showed them!” Luna agrees as Sam releases her.

“Come on. Let’s get back before you start any more trouble,” Sam quips, gesturing Luna to follow her to their seats.

\-----------------------

Luna and Sam rush back to their seats. No one’s had a wiener flung at them, no security or paramedics have arrived, everything’s good. She isn’t even really gassed after using her powers so much.

It all seems too good to be true, and somehow, Luna is finally able to relax. She’s here with Sam, whose child-like wonder has returned twofold.

…

Upstage, the Butthead singer grabs hold of the microphone, and gives it a tap to draw everyone in.

He lets out a small tongue fart. “How y’all doin’ Royal Woods?” he says with a stoner drawl.

Everyone cheers.

“Listen… We’re having a problem up here… We can’t decide what song we want to play next…”

“When you’re the greatest rock and roll cover band of a generation…”

“We love you Butthead!” a proud fan shouts, finishing with a quick tongue fart.

“Thank you, you’re too kind,” the singer responds.

“…You have a hard time finding a muse. So… I gotta ask R-Dub… What do y’all wanna hear?”

Luna and Sam finally get to their seats as everyone begins shouting requests for everyone from Foo Fighters to Johnny Cash.

…

The singer scans the audience, then perks up.

He’s looking at Luna.

…

It takes her a moment to realize it, and even then she has her doubts; but yes, he is looking at _her._

He paces forward.

…

“Duuuude…” be begins.

Luna and Sam get wide-eyed and bushy-tailed.

“You’re giving off some serious vibes, man…”

Luna looks around to make sure he’s addressing her, and when’s she’s fairly certain, she eagerly points at herself. “Me?!”

“Yeah dude… Ahhhh, you’re chi is contagious…”

…

“Tell me, I have to know… What- is your name?...”

She stutters and looks to Sam for some encouragement. She’s freaking out almost as much as she is.

She finally gains _some_ composure.

“Luna Loud!” she proudly proclaims.

…

“Ahhh… Luna Loud… That speaks to me man…”

The other bandmates nod in approval.

…

“Alright Luna Loud… I can already tell just from your garb that you’re a real thrasher… _So_ … What do ya wanna hear, rocker dude?”

She’s stunned. _“Is this really happening?!”_

Sam’s zealous face is a testament to just how _happening_ this is.

…

She takes a moment to think it over, but a muse easily comes to her.

…

“Play me some Mick Swagger!” she confidently cries, to Sam’s delight.

…

All the bandmates nod some more.

“Dude… I knew there was something special about you…” the singer states.

Luna and Sam bright up _even_ more.

“Alright Royal Woods, we’re gonna play you some real rock and roll, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood rocker-dude… Luna Loud!”

He lets out a long, drawn out fart noise, and everyone else does the same.

…

“One, two, one two three four!”

The guitarist begins playing the intro for Luna Loud’s favorite song: “Transformation.”

“No way!” she shouts.

…

Yes way.

The singer begins singing the very same lyrics Mick Swagger did to her at her very first, life-changing concert.

And she and Sam proceed to thrash.

…

As he enters the chorus, Sam looks down at the plastic bag with the old clunker Spencer gave her.

…

“Hey Luna!” she exclaims, and she turns to see her with the Polaroid in hand.

Without a word, they pose for the camera, taking a wicked selfie with the band rockin’ in the background.

…

The instant camera dispenses the photo, and it’s killer.

…

Sam smiles at it, then hands it to Luna.

“Here. Happy Birthday,” she says.

Luna doesn’t take it right away.

“Don’t you want it?” she asks, almost disappointed.

…

Sam looks at the photo again.

“Nah… There will be plenty more,” she says.

…

Luna smiles back, and accepts the gift.

…

And they thrash away what is easily the greatest night of Luna Loud’s life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but I pictured the Whitest Kids U Know as the bandmates. Timmy’s rockin’ the drums lol. Do what you want though.
> 
> That concludes Episode One! Stay tuned for a small bonus episode and Episode Two… Coming Soon!:)


	10. Burnin' For You, p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This is the beginning of episode two, and it will be a good one, I promise:)
> 
> Quick plug: If you didn’t know, I posted a bonus episode titled “Lynn Loud, Unplugged.” It’s short, and I’ve been told it reads like an episode of the show. I’d appreciate you checking it out, if you haven’t already.
> 
> Today’s playlist: The eponymous “Burnin’ for You” by Blue Oyster Cult, and “On Melancholy Hill” by Gorillaz.

 

“I do not believe you!” Lynn Loud, Sr. responds.

“It’s true! I can’t make this stuff up!” Luna Loud asserts.

 “You’re telling me he actually let you pick a song? And he sang it?” Lynn, Sr. asks again.

“A citizen of the rock and roll nation… Transformation! Total mutation!” Luna sings.

Lynn, Sr’s jaw drops. “Wow… I really wish I would’ve went now!”

“Yeah, it was… pretty sweet…” Luna says, keeping her cool.

 _“It was the best night of my life Oh my gosh dad you don’t even know how could you it was so AWESOME!”_ she thinks.

…

Lynn, Sr. clears his throat.

“So… This Sam guy. Your mom says he’s alright…”

_“Oh man… Here we go…”_

…

“Luna. We need to talk.”

_“No dad. We don’t need to talk. Please. Anything but ‘the talk!”_

…

“I know there’s- a lot of pressure on young women these days. I get that. I just- I want you to know… Maybe you aren’t my little girl anymore, but you’ll always be my daughter. And I know you’ll be responsible- I don’t have to tell you about the birds and the bees…”

Luna just focuses on the road and listens, even though the terrible awkwardness is smothering her.

_“The birds and the bees?!”_

…

“So, you know… Just be careful with this boy. Okay?”

“Uhm… I will dad. I promise,” she responds.

…

She doesn’t have it in her today to tell him everything she told her mother two nights ago. There’s no concert, “meet the uncle” scenario going on right now, so it’s not like she _has_ to.

Besides, Rita said herself that nobody was getting hurt. It’s Luna’s business who she likes, and if she feels comfortable sharing that she has feelings for her best friend- who just so happens to be a girl, she may. But things are good the way they are right now, and that’s all that matters.

_“Right?”_

…

Her father sighs of relief. “Okay, good. Two down, nine to go…” he thinks aloud.

“Uhm, what?” Luna asks, without even really thinking about it. She’s still feeling the shock of her father saying _“the birds and the bees.”_

“Got you, got Lori, might have to talk to Leni soon… Oh man, that’s gonna be tough…”

“Uhm, okay, sorry I asked.”

…

“Hey,” he simply says, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

She looks to him, and he’s softly smiling.

“I’m proud of you. I just want you to know that.”

…

She smiles back.

“Thanks, pop.”

\-----------------------

They pull into the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue, and Luna parks the van in the driveway.

She switches the engine off, and hands the keys to her father.

“You gonna do it?” he asks with an eager smile.

“Yeah,” Luna slyly answers.

…

They exit the vehicle, and she makes her way in as Lynn, Sr. grabs the pizzas.

She opens the front door, and everyone is anxiously waiting.

…

“So?...” Her mother asks on everyone’s behalf.

Luna just sadly shakes her head, and everyone frowns.

…

“Just foolin’!” she happily exclaims, revealing her fancy new driver’s license.

…

One of the many milestones of life is attaining one’s driver’s license, and Luna was lucky enough to pass her exam this afternoon. She did have to rewind once, because parallel parking is something she just didn’t worry too much about to practice. And she was a bit reluctant to do some driving after the near-collision that triggered her powers, but she decided that getting her license would be very beneficial in making a potential relationship with Sam work.

…

Everyone cheers.

“I knew you were faking!” Luan claims.

“Yeah, yeah,” Luna simply responds, and Lana grabs her license right out of her hand.

“Hey!”

…

“Woah! She looks just like Aunt Shirley in this picture!” she thinks aloud.

“Ewww she does!” Lola agrees.

Luna nabs it back from the twins. “I do _not_ look like Aunt Shirley.”

…

Lynn, Sr. makes his way inside with several boxes of pizza.

“Kids… A little help?!”

…

And like wild animals, they pounce on the man, grabbing the pizzas, taking them into the kitchen, and serving themselves in record time.

…

“Sorry Pop,” Luna says with a nervous smile.

“It’s fine,” he says, panting. “You just worry about your license today. You earned it.”

He covers his mouth and lets out a raspy cough. “Phew. I am out of shape.”

“You okay?” Rita asks with concern.

“I’m good. Just too much, uhm, pizza I guess,” he says with a chuckle.

…

Luna smiles, and runs over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. Better hurry doing whatever you’re doing before your sisters eat all the pizza,” he tells her, still sort of winded.

…

She then meets the sweet and loving face of her mother. She simply smiles at her, and she just smiles back.

They don’t need to say anything, they just know things are already better between them, and Luna’s secret is safe with her.

\-----------------------

Luna goes up to her bedroom, and checks to make sure she’s in the clear.

She is.

So, she makes way to her backpack, passing by her Shredder that’s been fitted with the pretty purple strings Sam gifted to her, giving them a quick strum.

She grabs her journal out of her bag, and turns to the last entry, where the picture of her and Sam rests snug in the bind.

 _“Hey beautiful,”_ she thinks.

She hides the picture in the back cover, making sure it won’t fall out, then begins to write.

…

_September 24_

_What a weekend:) Not only was the concert super wicked, but Sam was super cool too. Maybe it would’ve been nice to hold hands more, or see what her lip gloss tasted like, but it was really fun, and she said we’d do it again._

_Of course, I don’t know if that means we’ll be Mrs. and Mrs. Loud someday, but I’m actually not worried about that right now. If the moment comes where I feel like I can tell her how I feel, then I will. But until then…_

_Anyway, I did tell Mom I like her. It was so crazy, she actually laughed?! Like it was no big deal. I mean, it was a big deal. I’ve never told anyone else, and this is really important to me. But in a way, it was kind of nice that she was so chill about it. Maybe it would be different if I was bringing a girlfriend home for dinner, but baby steps Luna. I have all the time in the world._

_Literally, as Lori would say._

…

She puts the journal back in her backpack, double checking to see if her picture will stay snug.

It’s not like she’s ashamed of it. She just knows her sisters would ask for the girl’s name if they saw it, and she’s not ready for that stress in her life just yet.

…

She stands up and stretches, and checks her phone.

One new message.

…

**Sam: Bro**

…

**Luna: Bro**

…

**Sam: Still got an adrenaline high. That was seriously the coolest night ever.**

**Sam: I’m going to rub it in everyone’s faces so hard**

**Sam: Especially Mr. Andrews:)**

**Luna: Haha you’re evil;) He’ll probably give the same grandpa talk as Spencer.**

**Sam: Spencer saw that. He challenges you to a rock off:X**

**Luna: The demon code forbids me from declining the rock off challenge!**

…

As her cheeks get rosy and those eager youthful hormones begin whirlwinding in her chest, Luan makes her way in, devouring a slice of pizza.

…

“Congrats on passing your test Luna. You know we’re gonna DRIVE you crazy now, right?”

Luna grins. “Thanks, Luan…” she lullingly says, not removing her eyes from her phone.

Luan plops down beside her.

“Who’re you texting? Oh wait- let me guess. _Sam?”_

Luna playfully nudges her. “Come on…”

…

“So when are we gonna meet him?” Luan asks.

“Never. I’d like him to stick around,” Luna quips.

“Awh come on. Give me details! Just a little PIZZA something? Hahaha. What’s he like?”

…

Luna thinks for a moment.

“Well… he’s really funny, and a dork. Him and his uncle argued about Star Wars on the way to the show.”

“What’s there to argue about? You’d almost have to FORCE it?! Hahaha! Oh I kill me…”

…

“Pshhh,” Luna scoffs, before curling her lips for more smiling.

“He’s got a wicked pad. Guitars and posters everywhere… He was so cute at the concert. He really geeked out over “Sweet Child O’ Mine,” and we took this picture…”

“What?! Let me see!” Luan exclaims.

…

_“Poo.”_

“Uh, that’s okay. Uhm… I think he has it…”

“You think? Come on Luna. I can PICTURE you taking all sorts of shots. Hahaha!... Come on dude. I wanna see him!” she spazzes.

“Uhm… I, uh, you know?-” Luna babbles like a fool.

“What? Is he ugly? Does he have crazy hair? Does he look like a _girl?”_

…

Luna frowns.

“Okay that does it I’m rewinding.”

“Rewinding? Are you saying you don’t wanna PLAY anymore? Hahaha! Get it?! But seriously, what are you talking about?”

_*REWIND*_

…

“What’s there to argue about? You’d almost have to FORCE it?! Hahaha! Oh I kill me…”

…

_“Okay, don’t mention the picture this time.”_

She looks down to see that Sam replied.

**Sam: You are the devil. We are the D!**

**Sam: Oh man I love that movie. We should watch it together some time:)**

…

_“Light bulb!”_

“Well… _he_ loves Tenacious D…”

“What?! Okay. Marry him! I’ll be your minister, and I’ll dress up like the Dave Grohl devil,” Luan jokes.

“Haha, maybe for your wedding, dude. I’ll probably end up having to dress up like friggin’ Princess Leia.”

The both laugh.

…

“Man, talking about that movie makes me wanna watch it!” Luna exclaims.

“That’ll be, what? The five hundredth time?” Luna quips.

“That’s still not enough! I’d be D-LIGHTED to put it on! Hahaha!”

…

Luna thinks about it. “Ehh, what the heck? I’ll probably just text Sam all night anyway.”

Luan sneers. “So are you guys dating? Seriously.”

Luna sighs. “Nah…”

“Why not?” Luan asks, laying down on her bed.

…

“Honestly, I still don’t know if he likes me or not.”

Luan raises a brow. “Luna. He’s a guy! Of course he likes you! I mean, I can see why you’d be worried about him being a sleaze ball, but you’d probably know by now, right?”

…

_“Oh Luan… If you only knew…”_

…

“Uh that’s not it,” Luna says, rubbing the back of her neck.

…

“Then what is it?” she asks, looking her in the eyes now.

…

_“Should I tell her? I mean, I don’t think she’d care. But what if she tells someone? And what if she does care? I mean, we share a room together. What if she freaks out and thinks I some sort of creep?...”_

…

Luan still looks at her with her glossy brown eyes, all bubbly and happy and full of wonder in a way she wishes everyone could be like.

…

_“She wouldn’t.”_

…

“Well?...” Luan eggs on.

…

Luna takes a deep breath.

_“I hope my powers will work if she does though…”_

…

“Luan, it’s like this. Sam is my best friend. I’m worried I’d mess things up.”

She doesn’t say anything, she just gives her her undivided attention.

And Luna’s heart begins pounding.

…

“Uhm, it’s a funny story actually. See uhm, he’s uh- he’s not just some guy. Uhm, and actually, uh, oh… How do I wanna say this… Oh man, is it hot in here? It feels really hot in here…”

Luan raises a brow.

“Dude. Is everything okay?”

“Me? Yeah! I’m great, it’s just…”

…

Suddenly, Leni runs into the room.

“You guys! You’re not gonna believe this! Dad just told me where BABIES come from!” she shouts, then runs back out.

“Dang it, Leni! Don’t go telling the kids!” Lynn, Sr. yells.

“On the contrary father- I am well educated on matters relating to the human reproduction process!” Lisa adds.

…

“Wow. He’s being a BABY. And I’m not KIDDING! Hahaha!” Luan jokes.

Luna struggles to maintain composure.

…

“Anyway, we’ll talk later. I’m gonna see what’s up with them. You still wanna watch Tenacious D?” Luan asks.

Luna is dumbstruck.

“Uhm, yeah. Sure.”

…

Luan gets up from her bed. “Alright, I’ll holler at you when I put it on. But I still want those D-TAILS! Hahaha!”

And just like that, she’s gone.

…

Luna’s left alone with her thoughts once again.

_“Man… That was- convenient… I guess I’m just not meant to tell her yet…”_

She has another new message.

**Sam: Luna.**

**Sam: You there?:p**

…

**Luna: Yeah. I’m actually gonna watch it with Luan here in a bit. She’s the “funny” one;p**

**Sam: Lol you guys have good taste. Next time you guys watch it invite me over! It’d be cool to meet your twenty-something sisters.**

…

 **Luna: Definitely! That’d be awesome!** She texts.

 _“No way, that’d be a D-SASTER,”_ she thinks.

…

_“But would it really? I mean, if we did start dating, I’d have to bring her over eventually…”_

…

She puts her phone away, and stands up to stretch and take a deep breath.

Then she goes over to her acoustic guitar, and places it in her lap.

She plays the first few notes for “On Melancholy Hill,” but gives up.

…

_“I’ll have to tell everyone sooner or later. But I wanna make sure Sam likes me back first. I’d hate to tell everyone I like her, then nothing even come out of it…”_

…

Downstairs, she can hear everyone laughing as Lynn, Sr. chases Leni through the house. She always loves nights like these, where everyone’s happy to be together and they aren’t worried about everything else.

She smiles to herself, and decides it’s time to go join them, and enjoy the rest of her night eating pizza and watching her favorite movie with Luan- and probably dad and Lincoln too.

But first, she grabs her journal from her bag again, and turns to the very back to look at her new favorite picture just one more time.

…

_“I have to tell you, Sam. I have to make a move…”_

_“Eventually…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a slow chapter, and there were way too many TD references, but it was a necessary evil. I wanna throw a shout out to HOT--DOG on DeviantArt btw, he/she has some dank Luna and Luan as JB and KG pics. That’s where I got my inspiration.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, and know that the next chapter will be very juicy for all you Saluna lovers;)


	11. Burnin' For You, p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s hits: “Crazy On You,” by Heart, and “Come on Eileen” by Dexy’s Midnight Runners. Kind of random, but they’re good ones.

7:49 AM. Tuesday, September 25, 2017.

**Luna: Where you at?**

…

She’s waiting in front of her locker, and as soon as she hits ‘send,’ Sam jumps out from behind her. “Booyah!” she shrieks, grabbing Luna by the shoulders.

She frightfully jumps up, then lightly punches Sam in the arm as she laughs.

“Dude! Not cool.”

“Hahahaha… That was awesome… So, do you have a date for the Vortex Club Spooktacular?” she asks out of nowhere.

…

And Luna is stunned.

She just barely manages not to make all sorts of incoherent babbling noises.

…

“Uhm, uh huh… Well, uhm…”

Sam just laughs some more.

“Relax! I’m just messin’ with ya!”

…

“Haha, right… I thought you said you weren’t going?” she responds, doing her best to seem nonchalant.

_“It’s not like I dream of us slow dancing and kissing like some 80’s movie?!”_

...

“Well, let me put it this way. The odds are about as good as me going back in time to go to the Homecoming,” Sam snidely tells her.

…

_“Did she just bring up time travel? That does NOT help.”_

…

She nervously laughs. “Heheheh, right. Well, I’m definitely not going if you’re not going…”

“Well alrighty then. Maybe we’ll make plans to do something else that night. Like, oh, I don’t know- a night’s stay at the Loud house?” she playfully says.

…

_“Are you trying to kill me?!”_

…

“Hahaha, yeah,” she anxiously utters. _“Smooth Luna.”_

Sam just sneers.

They make their way to room 2211 for first period Soc 101 with Mr. Andrews, and he’s standing outside the door like he always does before class begins.

…

“Oh man, I can’t wait to rub it in that we went and saw Butthead,” Sam evilly declares.

“You’ve been thinking a lot about this haven’t you?” Luna asks with a smile. _“Evil Sam is hot.”_

“Oh yeah! I’m gonna lay into him twice as hard for making me wait another day!”

…

They approach the portly man, who always looks like he’d rather be teaching or watching Netflix with a beer in hand than anything.

He looks up to the girls, and before it even hits him, Sam is excitedly pulling out her phone.

“Andrews! You’re not gonna believe this stuff. I gotta show you these videos we took from Saturday’s _Butthead concert,_ ” she mockingly states.

He just grins. “Well, I’m sorry I had to make you wait. I hate missing class as much as you guys do,” he sarcastically tells them.

…

“But I actually have something to discuss with Luna,” he says, looking to her.

…

Sam and Luna exchange a brief concerning look, and Sam just coyly shrugs before entering the classroom.

Luna looks to her teacher, who takes a breath before beginning.

…

“I just wanted to let you know- I thought it would interest you, that Hank and Hawk have been suspended for several counts of bullying.”

Luna takes a second to digest this, then politely responds with: “Uhm, why are you telling me this?”

“Well, after what happened Friday, I just thought you’d benefit from knowing this information. A peace of mind kind of thing…” he explains.

“That was a spur of the moment thing man. I don’t know, I just, I don’t like bullies,” she says, rubbing the back of her neck.

…

“I’m not calling you to the stand here. I’m speaking without my so-called teacher’s hat right now,” he says, gesturing as if he were actually taking off a hat.

“I just wanted to let you know that administration has done their best to resolve the matter, and it’s hopefully finished… I know it’s not the first or last time, but… Maybe you did more good than bad. It’s not my place to say,” he tells her.

Which is about as close as she’s going to get to him flat-out praising her.

…

She softly grins. “Well, thanks for letting me know.”

“Alright. Well, I guess we better go indulge Sam before she has a coronary,” he quips.

“It really was a sick concert,” Luna says with a full smile now.

…

“I know. I was there,” Mr. Andrews says with a smile of his own.

\-----------------------

The rest of the day goes by business as usual. She actually forgets she has time traveling powers when she’s sitting in a class where she wishes time would speed up.

But then lunch comes, and she relishes it. Not because of the school’s _five-star cuisines_ , but because she has an hour to hang out with Sam and talk about all things rock and roll.

But with more time spent together, they learn new things about each other. Sam’s starting to remember some of Luna’s sisters’ names: like Lola, Lana, and Lori. Luna has discovered that Sam’s favorite thing to eat is bacon wrapped pork tenderloin.

They talk about things that normal people talk about, and learn that they have other common interests outside of music, like Bad Lip Readings and Ron Burgandy.

But sure enough, they’ve finally started to have a very important conversation that all rockers must have at one point or another; the “great debate,” so to speak.

…

“No way, AC/DC, hands down,” Luna states.

Sam guffaws. “Are you kidding?!”

Luna confidently shrugs.

“Guns N’ Roses, by far!” Sam argues.

…

They make their way outside to walk the track and continue their very important conversation.

“Look, I’ll admit that they’re more lyrically sound and stuff, but if you have to give me Slash or Angus, it’s Angus. He’s got this like, undeniable charisma, man! And he shreds so hard!” Luna claims.

Sam nods, then forms her rebuttal. “Okay, yeah. But Slash has the hat! And that November Rain solo! No- actually, just the whole song! And Axl Rose, man?! He’s a baller.”

“Yeah, but he’s no BJ.”

“Uh, yeah! That’s why he’s on tour with them! Aw son!” Sam says, puffing her chest.

…

“One word: Thunderstruck,” Luna says, and she imitates Angus’ famous strut while “nah-nah-ing.”

…

Sam nods again.

“Okay, fair enough. But- we can at least agree Metallica’s the best.”

“Ehhh… I gotta go with Floyd,” Luna replies.

“I’ll see you on the dark side of the moon! Ahhhhh, Ahhhh!” Sam animatedly sings.

“That song’s so good. But I gotta say, ‘Wish You Were Here,’ man. That’s their album for me.”

…

“You’re full of pleasant surprises Luna Loud,” Sam simply says.

Luna smiles, and does her best not to blush.

…

As they walk the track, they take a moment for silent reflection, officially ending their debate about the superior rock band.

…

“So, what’re you doing this weekend?” Sam asks Luna, breaking the silence.

“Hmmm… I thought about asking this one girl to hang out, but she’s got this blue streak in hair, and I’m embarrassed to be seen with her,” she jokes.

“Hmmm… Says the girl with paper clip earrings,” Sam responds.

They just smile.

…

“Seriously though, I don’t know. I may have to go watch Lynn’s game Friday night, but other than that, I got nothing important to do.”

“Well, maybe we can work on our projects for Soc together. A little collab,” she suggests.

“Right,” Luna simply replies. “Maybe we could go to the library or something,” she tells her. _“Anywhere but my house…”_

…

“Actually, I was thinking we could go to your place. I wouldn’t mind eating a home-cooked meal for once,” she says.

…

_“Oh god, there it is…”_ Luna thinks.

Sam has been badgering Luna about visiting her house since Sunday, when she was unintentionally telling her all the great things about her home. The countless amplifiers she has, Popstar’s Lynn-sagna, Lincoln’s PS4, Tenacious D, friggin’ bunk-beds…

_“Why does my family have to have all these nice things? There are starving kids around the world who’d kill for a Playstation! Or lasagna…”_

And she’s come up with a couple good excuses not to invite her over- like Lisa fumigating the house because she accidently released a rare bacteria, or Luan deciding to start celebrating “September’s Fools.”

But she knows she’ll _eventually_ have to give in.

…

“Or just ignore me?” Sam bluntly tells her, interrupting her internal monologue.

…

“What?! Oh, uhm, sorry, I spaced out… Got to thinking about that project after you said something,” she fibs.

“So… Do you wanna hang out? I mean, you got driver’s license and all now, so…”

…

_“Quick Bat-Luna! Think of something!”_

She looks all around, hoping to find something- _anything,_ that can stall this conversation just a little longer.

Trees? No. Squirrels? No. The Tobanga totem? No way.

…

Snooty Carol Pingrey and her snooty Vortex Cult disciples all gathered ‘round the end zone Tweeting about being so important? That could work.

…

“Uhm, Carol?!” she blurts out.

_“Well, I’m amazed I’ve gotten this far today without rewinding,”_ she thinks.

…

“Carol? What about her?” Sam confusingly questions.

...

The girls look to her, and she notices. She just dons this disgusted, supercilious look- one that reminds Luna of Lori actually, then returns to her phone.

…

“What? You got plans with Carol?” Sam quips.

“Uhm, no. No way! I just, man, she’s such a… She’s such a…”

Sam raises a brow, then shakes her head with a chortle. “You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know. But what brought that on?” she asks.

Luna thinks of something- anything. Even if she has to lie, it’s better than telling Sam no _again_.

…

“Uh, she just always looks at me funny. Part of me wants to say something to her,” she says.

Which- is _sort of_ true. Carol _does_ look at her funny.

But Carol looks at _everyone_ funny.

…

“Oh, but then you might be blacklisted from the Vortex Club Spooktacular! It would be social suicide!” Sam mockingly jokes.

“Don’t bury me, I’m not dead yet,” Luna scoffs.

…

They pass around the end zone, still somewhat glaring at Carol and her cronies, who either don’t notice them, or just don’t care.

“Wouldn’t it be great if she just got careened by a football right now?” Sam sinisterly says.

“Ha! ‘Oh, no! My perfectly applied make-up!” Luna mocks.

“Oh no Beck-ay! I dropped my IPhone 8S Plus deluxe with a juicer!” Sam adds with a stereotypical white girl drawl.

“Oh, that’s okay! Daddy will get me the IPhone X!” Luna adds, and they share a laugh.

…

And then, _BAM!_ Carol Pingrey is leveled by a momentous football to the head.

And the noise her head makes when she hits the ground…

They literally cringe.

…

All of her friends begin huddling around her. “Oh my god?! Is she okay?”

“Oh my god! Someone call the nurse!”

“Forget the nurse! Call 911!”

…

“Dude…” Sam somberly says.

And to say they feel bad is an understatement.

…

“I think she’s really hurt, dude,” Luna utters, and they try to look at her. But she’s surrounded, and from the sound of it, maybe they _don’t_ wanna look.

…

But Luna remembers that she has her power, and she also remember’s Ben Parker’s famous, cliché line about responsibility.

She takes a deep breath, and focuses her energy as she raises her hand before her.

_*REWIND*_

…

“Wouldn’t it be great if she just got careened by a football right now?” Sam sinisterly says, just as before.

Luna quickly straightens up, then looks at Carol. She’s standing where she was before, putting all of her cognitive functions into her smartphone, apparently alive and well.

…

“Yeah, but then you’d feel bad,” Luna utters, almost subconsciously.

Sam thinks about it. “Yeah, I probably would. But she’s still a jerk.”

…

Luna looks out into the field, and watches all the barbarians playing their sport. _“Little do they know…”_

She steps forward just a little, and cups her hands around her mouth.

“Hey, Carol!” she shouts.

She looks up, and grimaces as if to say: _“What do you want? Why are you talking to me?”_

…

“Watch out for that football!” she warns her.

The girl scowls, then looks towards the jocks.

And the look on her face drastically changes as she just barely notices the football flying towards her. She side steps just in the nick of time.

…

And everyone, including Sam, meets Luna with the same dumbfounded expression.

“Woah,” Sam simply utters.

Luna blushes. “What?”

“Hindsight 20/20, I guess,” Sam tells her.

…

She looks back at Carol, who quickly reverts to her condescending self- ignoring the two girls.

“Thanks Luna,” Sam mockingly says.

“Yeah, well, like I said…” she replies.

…

“You should’ve let her get hit. What’s the worst that would’ve happened?” Sam playfully asks.

“Ha, right…” Luna simply responds.

_“So, now I’m a super hero. And she’ll never even know…”_ she thinks, still watching Carol.

…

“Well, it’s about time to head in. You coming?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Right behind you,” she says, finally turning away from the oblivious queen bee.

…

_“And that’s probably for the best.”_

 -----------------------

Luna follows Sam back into the school and to her locker, still in somewhat of a daze.

It’s one thing to reverse time to stop herself from looking like an idiot, but saving someone’s life? Like Carol, like her family on that fateful day?

_“That’s intense.”_

…

Still, what’s done is done, and just like the notes she jotted down this morning regarding the research of George Bonnano, she focuses on moving on.

…

Sam looks back at her, seeing that something is different.

“You good?” she asks with concern.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Luna simply answers, forcing a small smile.

“Okay, just checking,” Sam reiterates.

…

In an attempt to prove to Sam, and herself, that this is true, she decides to make small talk.

“So, you have Geometry next, right?” she asks.

“Yeah, with Bohlen…” she says with a sigh.

“He’s pretty nice,” Luna defends as they approach Sam’s locker.

“I didn’t say he’s not nice. He’s just so boring!” she argues, opening her locker.

“Well, I wouldn’t know. I have Ruble,” she scoffs.

“Better you than me, she’s a turd,” Sam quips, rummaging through her things.

…

She sadly sighs.

…

“What’s up?” Luna asks.

“Oh, nothing…” she says, closing her locker, still pouting.

…

“Come onnnnn,” Luna eggs on, playfully nudging her.

Sam doesn’t look at her, but grins.

“You’d laugh at me…”

“Well, I laugh at you about everything else, don’t I?” she quips as they continue walking along.

…

Sam takes a breath, and looks down, still grinning. “I was getting these- love letters…”

…

_“Oh…”_

…

“Love letters?” Luna asks, doing her best to be nonchalant.

“Yeah, for a while I was getting these letters from a secret admirer, but they stopped a few days ago…” she explains, blushing.

…

Yeah, _those_ love letters. The ones Luna was sending, hoping it would all turn out in some wonderful and romantic way like it did with her parents.

But they started hanging out in real life more, and she decided it was too risky to keep sending them. She wasn’t ready for her to find out. She’s _still_ not ready.

…

“Uhm… wow…” Luna blurts out.

Sam sighs, but she’s still grinning. “See, I knew you’d laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing,” Luna rebuts. She’s not.

But… _“Wow.”_

…

“So… do you know who sent them?” Luna asks, doing her best not to seem petrified.

…

“Well… I know who I’d _like_ them to be from…”

…

_“Oh god… Is it possible to rewind to before I was born?... I am NOT ready for this,”_ Luna thinks, feeling her heart beat faster and harder.

“Oh?” she simply responds.

…

But Sam doesn’t elaborate. _“That can mean SO many things!”_

…

“Like, who?” Luna continues.

…

Sam’s smile disappears. Now she just seems nervous.

“I- I can’t say…”

…

Luna visualizes her head turning into a mushroom cloud. _“WHAT?!”_ she wants to exclaim. _“Does that mean she likes me?! She doesn’t like me?! Does she know?! Oh man, OH MAN!!!”_

“Uhm… why not?” she dryly utters.

…

And there’s a tense pause.

…

“Because, if I told you… You’d think really differently of me…” Sam finally answers.

…

And Luna, poor Luna… She _should_ just drop it. She _should_ just say something about Eddie’s version of Blackbird is better than the original… She _should_ say anything else than what the adrenaline coursing through her _makes_ her say.

…

“Don’t insult me, Sam… I’m here for you.”

…

Sam finally looks to her again, brightening up just a little bit.

“Well, what about you?” she asks.

…

Luna’s heart skips a beat, and her face says it all.

_“WHAT?!?!??!?!?”_

…

“Uhm, what about me?”

…

“Have you ever liked someone, and you knew you weren’t supposed to, you knew there was just no way they could ever feel the same?” Sam asks.

…

And for a moment, it’s like the world around them has frozen.

Luna just looks into Sam’s baby blue eyes, seeing a new vulnerable side of her that she’s never seen before. She’s equal parts beautiful and terrifying.

And she _wants_ to tell her the truth. _“Oh my god. There was never a better time TO tell the truth…”_

But she’s just so damn scared.

There’s so many ways this could wrong. Sam would think she’s weird, and would probably stop talking to her. She might have something against gay people, and be really mean and tell everyone how Luna Loud is some creepy dyke. _That_ would be social suicide…

And what if her powers just stop working? Like, for no reason at all! What if she screws up, and then she can’t rewind!

…

But looking into those baby blues, those sweet, innocent baby blues…

There’s one way this could go right. And maybe it’s worth a leap of faith to just tell her how she feels.

Because- maybe, just maybe…

There’s a chance she feels the same way.

…

But…

Sam winces. Something changes. It’s almost like she’s moving in slow motion. Her face and her lips are giving all these weird little signals, these nuances that Luna can’t decipher, and… _“What the heck… She’s smiling?!”_

…

Yes, Sam’s now smiling.

But, it’s a sly smile. Like she’s finally in on the joke.

At least someone is.

…

“No way…” Sam finally says.

And Luna is literally dumb. She couldn’t say anything if she wanted to.

…

…

“…You like him, too?”


	12. Burnin' For You, p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it brought be physical pain to write the ending of that last chapter. It really did. That being said, don’t flake on me yet! There’s still plenty to look forward to, trust me!
> 
> Anyway, to go with your sulking, listen to Aaron Lewis’ cover of “What Hurts the Most,” originally performed by Rascal Flatts. Man, I love Aaron Lewis. He’s the king of covers, and Staind is great too.
> 
> And since we’re doing wicked covers, I’ma throw Seether’s “Careless Whisper” at you, originally by George Michael.
> 
> Finally, quick disclaimer, the R-word rears it’s ugly head in this chapter. It’s an ugly word, but I feel like it’s uttered in a realistic way. Sorry though.
> 
> Enjoy… Sigh…

 

“Him.”

As soon as she hears that word, her heart sinks. Everything she had hoped for- all the daydreams of running through fields, dancing in heels, and taking on the Dave Grohl devil from like Jables and Kage- sink with it.

She wishes that guy who hit Carol would throw his football at _her_ now.

…

“Uhm, what?” she finally responds, awkwardly smiling that smile one smiles when they’ve died inside.

…

Sam leans in a little closer.

“Mr. Andrews,” she quietly utters with the same sly grin.

…

And for a moment, Luna just zones out. She didn’t just hear Sam say she has a crush on their sociology teacher… What?! No way…

But like the Metallica song… It’s sad but true.

Sam _did_ just tell her this, and that means all sorts of things. Most important of them all: she _doesn’t_ like Luna.

…

And that’s what hurts the most.

…

Sam just keeps looking at her with the same face, waiting for Luna to say something-anything at all, really.

And finally, she speaks up. She doesn’t know what it is inside of her that gives her the gumption to do so, but it’s there, and apparently- she’s not as dead-in-the-water as she feels.

…

“Uhm, what? No…”

…

Sam’s grin disappears.

…

“I mean, no. I don’t- I don’t like him,” Luna says, then she nervously laughs as she rubs her neck.

And Sam looks disappointed.

…

But not for long.

She sighs, and looks up to the ceiling, then back at Luna. “Alright, let’s hear it. Laugh it up,” she says.

But Luna does _not_ feel like laughing. Not at all.

…

“What?”

…

“I know… I’m a stupid girl with a crush on her teacher,” Sam mockingly says, and she starts walking again.

Luna instinctively follows her, and that’s all it is- it has to be.

Instinct.

Because if it’s not, she must be a mutant, because she really wants to just fall face down and never get back up again.

…

“I mean, I know it’s not like we’d ever actually get together. I don’t know that I’d actually want to… It’s just, you know… It’s fun to think about…” Sam bashfully continues.

“I mean, he’s smart… he’s funny… he has great taste in music… You know…”

She looks to Luna, and her weird mutant instinct- whatever it is, kicks in again, and she smiles.

…

“Say something,” Sam pleas with that sweet, innocent grin.

…

“I mean… I get it… Don’t get me wrong… I just, he’s not my type you know… He’s no Mick Swagger,” she sheepishly says.

Sam chuckles. “I should’ve known.”

She turns away, and Luna just keeps walking alongside her. What is she supposed to say, after all?

…

“Thanks,” Sam utters after a tense silence.

“For what?”

“You know… Listening to me… Being so cool lately,” Sam calmly says.

“Is it weird if I say you might be my new best friend?” she says, looking to Luna.

…

And there it is.

The friend zone.

…

But honestly, Luna feels some relief. It was one thing to speculate if Sam felt the same way. All those mixed signals she was so bad at figuring out, Sam wasn’t toying with her. Now she’s glad to know that Sam’s just happy to have her as a friend.

And honestly, it could have been much worse. She could’ve told Sam, been rejected, and well…

Well, it’s best this way.

…

“It would be weird if you didn’t,” Luna answers.

…

Sam smiles, and she smiles too.

“Well, full disclosure, I’m not usually this mushy,” Sam tells her.

“Haha, well, I’m surrounded by mushy. My last’s name’s ‘Loud’ remember?”

“Yeah. You’ll have to let me find out firsthand some time. You can’t keep me away forever,” Sam says, only somewhat jokingly.

“I’ll bring you over some time. It’ll just be when all ten of them are away,” Luna jokes as they approach the point of the hallway where they split up to go to their respective classes.

…

“I’ll hold you to it,” Sam says. “Bye,” she finishes with a soft smile and wave.

“See ya,” Luna responds, and they go their separate ways.

…

And as she progresses down the hall, she can feel the pain surfacing.

Rather than going straight to her art class, she makes a detour into the nearest girls’ room, barely fighting the tears.

\-----------------------

_“Good, nobody’s in here,”_ Luna thinks, and she goes over to the sink and turns it on. She washes her hands and face with the pink goo from the dispenser, and looks up to see the woman in the mirror.

She can hardly look at herself. It’s like the world has just decided to turn on her. _Screw you, Luna!_

And finally, she just can’t fight the feeling anymore.

She barges into the stall at the farthest end of the lavatory, and sits down to have a good cry.

…

She does her best to muffle the tears and the sniffling, just in case anyone would come in. But she’s able really lose herself, and she keeps it up until she just can’t anymore.

“God, you’re so stupid Luna! What made you think you had a chance with her…” she grumbles to herself.

…

Suddenly, the door to the restroom opens and shuts, and two sets of feet waltz toward the mirror.

She does her best to pull it together and be inconspicuous.

“I can’t believe that Luna chick called you out like that. Seriously, what a weirdo,” some girl, she thinks her name is Becky, says to the queen of the Vortex.

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t give a shit,” Carol simply says.

…

Luna just quietly listens.

…

“Well, those Louds are all weird. I swear, eleven kids? They probably practice kissing on each other and all sorts of other weird shit,” Becky claims.

Carol scoffs. “Really, Brittany?”

_“Oh, it’s Brittany… Whatever…”_

…

“…That’s gotta be the most retarded thing you’ve ever said,” Carol continues.

“I thought you didn’t like Lori?” _Brittany_ defends.

“I don’t! But get real,” Carol simply argues.

…

Luna could burst out of the stall door and give what’s-her-face a piece of her mind, but she decides that since her face is so puffy and Carol _sort of_ stuck up for her, that she’s going to be still.

…

“So, uhm, are you going to the dance with Trent?” Brittany asks her, clearly trying to change the subject after being shamed.

“Screw him! He told me he’s going to a _community college._ Can you believe that?”

…

_“Wow… Low…”_ Luna thinks.

…

“So whatever. I’ve got more important things to worry about. This whole dance has got me stressed the eff out…”

“It’s a good thing she told me about that dumbass and his ball. It took me a long time to get my blush right,” Carol thinks aloud, and the girls make their way out of the bathroom.

…

Luna deeply sighs, then makes her way out of the stall and to the sink to gussy up a bit.

She weakly laughs. “You’re welcome…”

\-----------------------

Luna tries to put her all into her assignment, which is drawing a house, but her mind tends to wander in this class. It’s mostly seniors who have waited until the very last year for gen. ed. classes, or freshmen eager to get them out of the way.

Luna’s the odd person out in that- she tried cramming as many music classes into her first year as possible, and now she’s got nothing better to do than this crap.

She just arbitrarily shades in a valley on her roof, trying to get lost in the words of Shaun Morgan through her earbuds.

But it’s useless. She’s numb.

…

She keeps thinking about that awesome night with Sam, and all the laughs they shared. The childlike wonder in her face when they played her favorite GNR song. The way she made _Star Wars_ a turn-on.

…

And how she has to give her a ride home from school tonight.

_“Oh, hey Sam! No, I’m not heartbroken or anything! It’s totally fine you’re diggin’ on Mr. Andrews! I’d much rather hear about how much you like him than you being MY girlfriend!”_

…

Then she thinks about her family.

It’d be one thing to bring Sam home as her girlfriend.

It’s something else entirely to bring her home as the girl she has a crush on who _doesn’t_ like her back.

_“No guys. This is a DIFFERENT Sam… Honest…”_

…

Seether’s version of “Careless Whisper” finishes playing, and she looks up to change the song…

Just in time to see that Carol Pingrey of all people has entered the classroom.

Apparently, this is an advisory period for her, because she hands the teacher a little white slip. After she does, she glances at Luna.

_“Oh man, please don’t be-”_

“Loud!” the teacher calls out.

_“Dang it,”_ she mentally curses, before she gets up to follow Carol into the hallway.

\-----------------------

They go through the door and make it a few feet down before Carol stops and faces her.

_“Okay?! What’s going on.”_

…

For a moment, she just sizes her up. Then she sharply sighs.

“Okay, so like, about earlier, don’t go thinking you’re all holier than thou because of what you did…”

_“What?! You bit-”_

“Anyway, I need your help,” Carol adds.

…

And Luna is totally unsure how to respond, so she just kind of looks at her with a confused expression.

Carol widens her eyes, and gestures her hand as if to say: _“Well?”_

…

“Okay?” Luna simply says.

…

Carol _narrows_ her eyes.

She scoffs, then elaborates. “Ugh, so you’re like, some big music nerd, right?”

Luna scowls. She’s officially taken enough crap for one day.

“No I’m not _‘some music nerd.’_ Jeez…” she retorts, crossing her arms.

…

“Hmph. Well whatever. Anyway, I’m the coordinator for the upcoming Vortex Spooktacular, so I’m pretty much putting the thing together singlehandedly,” Carol explains.

“Yeah, that’s impressive,” Luna says with an _unimpressed_ roll of the eyes.

…

Carol puts her hands on her hips. “Uh- It _is_ , actually…” she closes her eyes and rests her fingers on her temples, as if to calm her frustration.

“Look, I need a DJ. The only credible guy in town had to call off because he has a kidney stone or something, so I’ve got eighteen days to find someone else or I’m screwed! Can you help me or not?” she impatiently barks.

And just everything about her delivery rubs Luna wrong. Add this to the fact she’s just a stuck-up bitch and Lori’s rival who was likely talking smack on her after the football debacle, and she has some choice words.

…

“No,” she bluntly says.

“What?! What do you mean no?!”

“I mean- _no._ You walk around here like you’re better than everyone else, and you didn’t even say thank you after I helped you out.”

“Oh, boo-hoo! What kind of freaking baby are you?! You know why I didn’t say thank you? Because…”

…

And she goes _off_.

It gets to the point Luna can’t even understand what she’s saying, she’s gone into a full-on BF.

As she watches her lips move, she can’t help but become more invested in her internal monologue.

_“Man… She is really pissed! Is this stupid dance that important to her?... I guess so… I guess I should be flattered that she thought to even ask me about this, let alone pull me out of class…”_

_“What am I saying?! This is Carol Pingrey- Vortex wench extraordinaire! She DIDN’T say thank you!... But… She did sort of tell that, oh, what the heck’s her name? Whatever… She told her off when she said that crap about my family…”_

_“Ehh… Maybe it would just be easier to hear this girl out. I’ve got enough issues without some bat-chick screaming in my face…”_

She raises her arm up, and clenches.

“What the hell are you doing?! I swear to god Luna Loud I will-!”

…

_*REWIND*_

…

She comes to, and Carol’s sizing her up again.

She sharply sighs.

“Okay, so like, about earlier, don’t go thinking you’re all holier than thou because of what you did…”

Luna says nothing, but doesn’t convey as much bitterness as before.

“Anyway, I need your help,” Carol says.

…

Luna thinks it over, and decides to try and be a bigger person. Maybe this conversation will go more smoothly- and _swiftly_ , if she’s nice.

“Sure Carol. And it’s no problem- about before I mean…”

She raises her brow, but brushes it off.

“Okay, so you’re like, some big music nerd, right?”

Luna sighs. “Well, I’m really into music- yes,” she says with an eye roll, crossing her arms again.

_“Does every conversation with her take this much effort? I feel sorry for… Oh, what’s her friggin’ name?! Bethany?”_

…

Carol looks somewhat remorseful for her comment- but quickly snuffs any indication.

“Right… Anyway, I’m the coordinator for the upcoming Vortex Spooktacular, so I’m pretty much putting the thing together singlehandedly,” Carol explains in a tone that’s less agitated than before.

“Okay. So what can I do?” Luna lethargically asks, meeting her eyes.

…

Carol looks at her suspiciously with narrow eyes, but composes herself, and a relaxed breath exhales from her nose.

“I need a DJ. The only credible guy in town had to call off because he has a kidney stone or something, so I’ve got eighteen days to find someone else or I’m screwed,” she explains.

…

“Uhm, okay,” Luna utters.

“So, I was hoping you could point me in the right direction,” Carol says.

…

She doesn’t come across as the person to ask nicely, but this is a vast improvement over before.

And come to think of it, Chunk has done a few DJ’ing gigs, and the Vortex Club is sure to pay well.

So, maybe this is the opportunity to do some good…

Or at least get this conversation over with without any screaming.

…

“Uhm, I actually do know a guy… But he won’t be cheap…” Luna tells her.

And Carol laughs.

“That won’t be an issue… So, I could get him by the 13th?” she follows up with a smile- the same pretentious smile she dons around her fellow Vortex Cultists.

“Yeah, sure. I can give you his number…” Luna says, pulling out her phone.

…

“Just text it to me,” Carol says, extending her hand for Luna to give her her phone.

…

“Uhm, okay?” she says, reluctantly handing her phone over.

Carol punches in her digits, then hands it back to Luna.

“Just- don’t go blowing my phone up. I’m really busy…” she apathetically says.

Luna gives her an indifferent glare.

…

Carol sighs and rolls her eyes. “Okay, fine. Just don’t text me after ten. I _have_ to get eight hours of sleep or I’ll get bags under my eyes,” she responds.

Then, she turns to walk away.

Luna just watches her, dubious as ever.

…

Carol slows down, and halfway turns her head.

“And don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble for me pulling you out. I own this place,” she arrogantly assures her.

“Get that guys number!” she adds, and just like that, she’s gone.

…

Luna idiotically stands there for a moment before checking her phone.

Under her new contact is the name **Carol** …

With a freaking crown emoji.

…

_“Bitch…”_ Luna thinks, and she makes her way back into her classroom.


	13. Burnin' For You, p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves hand in attempt at Jedi mind-trick* You will listen to “When September Ends” by the Green Day. You will listen to “Foreplay/Long Time” by Boston. And you will listen to “Free Fallin” by Tom Petty. (RIP Tom)

Luna Loud waits patiently in her van, thinking of the day she’s had. She’d like to maybe do some writing in her journal, or even do some research on her phone for homework, but she knows as soon as she starts something Sam will finally show up.

She cranks up the radio dial as Green Day comes on, and she looks up to see Sam making her way out of the building.

She rushes over to the van, and opens the back driver’s side door.

“Hey,” she says, placing Baby Blue and her book bag inside.

“Yo,” Luna replies.

...

Sam rushes over to the passenger side, and assumes shotgun.

“Sorry I took so long. That super loud Eric kid kept trying to tell me about all these ‘pig metal’ bands,” she says with a snide laugh.

“Oh, it’s cool,” Luna simply responds, putting her ride in gear.

She’s the only person in the lot who drives a van.

…

They head out onto the road before Luna breaks the silence.

“So how was geometry?” she asks, lacking genuine enthusiasm.

“What? Oh, it was cool I guess?” Sam responds. “Are you alright?” she adds.

…

 _“Why yes Sam! Who doesn’t love finding out the person they like doesn’t like them!”_ she thinks.

But luckily, her brain tells her mouth to say: “I’m fine.”

Which of course, means: _“I’m not fine.”_

…

“Are you sure?” Sam asks somewhat sullenly.

…

Luna decides to kill two birds with one stone, and ease Sam’s mind while also telling her about her talk- if you could call it that, with Carol.

“Uhm, I’m good. I just had a crazy day. You won’t believe what happened,” she says, shifting her eyes back and forth between Sam and the road.

…

“Okay? What happened?”

“Uhh… I got Carol’s phone number…”

“What?... You mean Carol Pingrey? Wicked Witch of the Woods?”

Luna does a half-smile half-scoff. “She’s not _too_ bad…”

“Awh, are you guys gonna have a summer wedding?” Sam quips.

Luna just glares at her with the same expression, then turns back to the windshield.

…

“So what happened?”

“Well… She pulled me out of Art because she needs a DJ for the dance, and apparently I’m ‘some big music nerd’…”

“So… you got her number?”

“She practically snatched my phone out of my hand! I swear I thought Luan was gonna jump out with a pie for a second.”

“Mmmm, pie…” Sam thinks aloud.

…

And for a little bit, she just thinks about it.

Then, she diabolically smiles.

“So, what did you tell her? About a DJ I mean?”

“Well, you know that Chunk guy? My dad’s old roomie?” she begins.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I was thinking I’d offer him the gig. He made a decent killing doing DJ jobs back in his college days before Popstar brought the cowbell everywhere.”

Sam laughs. “I could see you doing that…”

Luna actually chuckles. “Ehh, maybe with Baby Blue back there.”

…

“I have an idea,” Sam blurts out.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Sam starts, perking up. “So, what if instead of a DJ- we gave them live entertainment.”

“Live entertainment?...”

“You know- like a band!”

“…Okay… Like who?” Luna asks, looking at Sam’s keen face.

…

“Ohhhhhh…” _“You mean US.”_

…

“Yeah! You pickin’ up what I’m puttin’ down?!” Sam retorts.

And Luna thinks about it for a minute.

It _would_ be pretty awesome to have a paid gig- even if it’s for the stupid Vortex Club. And Luna Loud doesn’t say no to performing live.

That is, unless it’s for Lori’s bitter rival. On top of that, she’s got enough going on with school, and this would mean spending even _more_ time with Sam, which may not be a bad thing, but also will bring her a tremendous amount of… whatever she’s feeling now…

_“Wow… Gotta stop letting Lucy rub off on me…”_

…

“So?...” Sam utters.

“I don’t know…” Luna simply replies.

“Oh, come on! It would be _so_ fun!”

She grabs Luna by the shoulder. “Imagine… You, me, all sorts of bright, young smiling faces in the crowd dressed like ghouls and goblins and at least five Batmans… Everyone’s looking on as we take to the stage and bust into “Master Exploder.” Everyone loses their collective shit as we tear it up- Carol’s all huffy and puffy because everyone’s talking about how hot we are! Then- Stage Dive! Oh man! It would be epic!”

Luna sighs. “My sister hates Carol…”

“So?! Just tell her you’re doing it for the cash! It’s not like she’s your date!... Is she?”

Luna apathetically glares at her, and she returns a smile.

…

“We’d have to play for a couple hours…”

“Well, maybe Chunk could DJ too. We go back and forth or whatever, mingle a bit,” Sam reasons.

…

“We’d have to actually _go_ to the thing,” Luna finally says.

Sam’s smile fades. “Dude, I’m serious. This could be the start of something big for us! I’m sure the Vortex will have Daddy Warbucks shell out bookoo bucks, and maybe this could lead to more gigs…”

“I could get Spencer to join us. He could play bass. If we found a drummer- we’d be in business.”

…

She looks out the window, and Luna glances at her. She’s pretty hard to say “no” to.

And, she happens to know a drummer…

…

She sighs, and pulls her phone out of her pocket, tossing it in Sam’s lap.

“Text Luan and tell her I’m stopping by Chunk’s. Text Spencer and tell him you’ll be home late,” she instructs.

“Okay? Where are we going?” Sam asks.

“We’re gonna go get us a drummer.”

\-----------------------

They arrive at 308 Negra Arroyo Lane, and Chunk’s in the driveway fixing up his classic Chevelle while jamming out to Boston.

He smiles as he sees the familiar beat up old van pull in, and Luna Loud rolls down the driver side window.

“Yo, Chunk!” she greets.

“Aye there, love!” Chunk responds with his thick English accent. “I see the old girl’s still in good shape.”

“Yeah, she’s runnin’ like a champ,” she replies, gently patting the side of her ride.

“Probably wouldn’t hurt if I checked the radiator though. And everything else,” he quips.

…

“So what brings you out, love?”

Luna shuts the van off.

“Well, I have a job offer for you actually. Not like Peaky Blinders stuff- music stuff,” she’s sure to make clear.

He lets out a hardy laugh.

“Well, come on out then. Let’s hear it.”

…

She looks at Sam, and they smile at one another before exiting the vehicle.

They follow Chunk into his garage.

“How’s your old man?” Chunk asks, grabbing some sodas out of the fridge.

“He’s good. Getting balder,” Luna jokes.

“Ah well, bald is beautiful,” Chunk responds, pulling off his hat and rubbing his dome.

“Who’s your mate?” he asks, handing the girl a cold beverage.

“I’m Sam,” she greets, accepting the drink.

“Ah, Sam…” he repeats, eyeing Luna.

He’s the only person who knows about Luna’s sexuality. Hell- he knew before she did.

She just sneers, as if to say: _“Shut up.”_

And he just laughs.

…

“So, what can I do ya for, chap?” he asks.

“AYE! WHO’RE YE TALKIN’ TO OUT THERE?!” a woman with a thick Irish accent hollers from inside the house.

Sam gets wide-eyed, and Luna just smiles at her.

…

“It’s Luna Loud!” Chunk answers.

“LUNA?!”

“Yes, Luna! Bloody hell Cait, would ya bug off?!”

“BUG OFF?! SHOULDN’T YE BE HANGIN’ AROUND PEOPLE YER OWN CRIMIN’ AGE?!”

“She can hear you, you know?!” Chunk animatedly tells her.

“HI LUNA! HOW’S YE SISTERS?”

“Good Cait. Thanks!” she politely shouts, and Sam giggles.

…

Chunk sighs. “I love that woman more than me own life,” he affectionately says to the girls.

…

“So, what’s this about a job, you say?”

“Well, I got word that my school needs a DJ for the upcoming dance. It’s on the 13th,” Luna answers.

“Hmmm… I don’t reckon I’ve got anything planned that night. I suppose I could close up shop for the day if it pays well enough.”

“Trust me, it’ll pay,” Luna insists.

…

“Hmm, well I suppose you oughta have yer person call me. I could probably-”

“CHESTER! CHESTER!” Chunk’s wife shouts.

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Chester?” Sam whispers to Luna, who’s doing her best not to laugh.

“His real name’s _Chester_ _,_ ” Luna explains.

…

“Oh, for the love of god, woman! What do ya want?!” Chunk asks Cait.

“DID YOU HEAR ABOUT KEVIN SPACEY?!”

“Oh for heaven’s- Yes I heard! Everybody’s heard!”

“OH PISS OFF! I’M JUST ASKIN’?!”

“You piss off! Don’t make me come in there and bust ya in the arse!”

“OH JUST DO IT ALREADY AND STOP THREATENIN’ ME WITH A GOOD TIME YOU WANKER!”

…

He doesn’t say anything, then returns his focus to the girls.

“She be the best thing to ever happen to me,” he affectionately tells them.

Sam just looks at Luna with surprise on her face, and Luna just shrugs.

…

“So, you gonna take the job?” She asks her roadie.

“Yeah, I suppose. I do still owe you guys for the flamin’ hot chili-”

“CHESTER!”

“For god’s sake woman! What now?!”

…

“NEVERMIND I FOUND IT.”

…

“I don’t know how I’d live without that woman…” he affectionately tells the girls.

…

“So, just have ‘em get a hold of me, or I’ll get a hold of them…”

“I’ll text Carol and figure something out,” Luna responds, and Sam raises a brow.

“You’ll text her?” she asks.

“Yeah?” Luna defends.

“Yeah. Okay…” Sam snidely comments with a grin.

Luna just ignores her.

…

“So, Chunk,” Sam speaks up. “Luna says you play the drums?”

“That, and just about everything else under the moon. You a rocker?” he asks.

“Oh yeah. Actually…” she begins, looking at Luna as if to ask for her approval.

Luna eyes her to go ahead.

“…We were wondering if it would be possible to put something together for this gig,” she follows up.

…

“Hmmm… You mean like the three of us?” he asks.

“Yeah. Me and Luna could handle guitar, she could sing, I could get my uncle to play bass…”

“And you want me on drums, right?” he indifferently asks.

Sam and Luna both deflate a bit.

…

He just eyeballs the two of them for a bit, then chuckles.

“I don’t see why not,” he responds, and they perk up again.

“So you’ll do it?” Luna asks.

“Well, your mate here’s awfully direct. I like a girl with initiative,” he states.

…

“YOU LIKE A GIRL WITH-”

“Can it, woman!”

\-----------------------

For the next fifteen days; Luna, Sam, Spencer, and Chunk practice and rehearse almost every night until they’ve gotten a decent act together.

Nothing more is said about Sam’s feelings for Mr. Andrews, although Luna can see now just how obvious she makes it when she kisses up to him in class. It’s almost enough to turn her off.

But, no matter how hard she tries, she can’t help but pine for her. There are many more laughs, and she learns more great things about her- like that she’s probably the greatest illustrator she’s ever personally known. She can draw everything from Big Daddies fighting the X-Men, to Carol Pingrey being the Wicked Witch of the West, to a quaint little cottage that Luna may or may not have had her draw for her overdue Art project.

Where Luna puts her all in to her music, Sam is a jack of all trades. She knows about cars, cooking, art, music, movies, you name it.

But it doesn’t bother her really. (A) because, she always has something interesting to say, and (B) because, Luna is _miles_ ahead of her in the music department.

It helps that she has several years on her, but she also gets more practice with this being her only real hobby and all.

…

As for the family, nothing really changes. She spends a little more time with her mother now, and like she promised, she hasn’t let it slip that Luna likes girls. Her and Luan watch Tenacious D for the gazillionth time, and she uses her powers to help Lynn with a quote-unquote “personal issue.”

She also manages to keep it a secret from Lori and everyone that she’s actually been texting Carol. Not a lot, and never about anything important. Usually just updates about the dance and idle chit chat here and there. And they _never_ speak in person, except for when Luna bumped into her in the hallway and tried to make small talk, only for Carol to brush her off and text her later like it never happened.

Then, there’s her powers. Sometimes she can go a whole day without having to rewind, and others she almost has to restrain herself for overdoing it. Sometimes, it’s just rewinding for something medial, like cheating in Uno or catching Cliff before he poops outside his litter box. Other times, she’s able to change the entire direction of a conversation or even her day as a whole, like when she was able to convince Lana that Lola didn’t flush her Fluttershy down the toilet, thus sparing the family from hours of bickering.

Luckily, no one’s been nearly killed, and she hasn’t had any significant ailments outside of a few small nosebleeds, and a couple crazy dreams.

…

Really, things have been pretty good.

…

It’s Wednesday the 11th, and the dance is just two nights away. The group finishes their latest rehearsal, absolutely nailing it. They’re not perfect- Spencer sometimes misses a note and Sam sometimes forgets her place in the song, but overall, they’re more than ready for the Vortex Spooktacular.

…

“Phew… Free Bird!” Spencer shouts after taking a big drink of Dr. Pepper.

The others just laugh.

“You’re about as graceful as one, old boy,” Chunk quips.

“Awh, thanks Buddy,” Spencer says, and then he almost trips over a random chunk of SPF lying around in the garage.

Again, the others laugh.

…

Luna checks her phone, and sees that she has a new text message.

**Carol: Hey.**

…

**Luna: Hey.**

**Carol: What’s up?**

**Luna: Just finished rehearsing for Friday. We’re sounding really good.**

**Carol: You better.**

**Carol: :p**

**Luna: We do. Promise.**

**Luna: What’s up?**

**Carol: Just got off work. A new position just opened up. If you’re interested in trading in your punk garb for slacks, I could put a word in for you.**

**Luna: I might take you up on that.**

…

And of course, she doesn’t get a response.

…

“Who’s that?” Sam mockingly asks, peeking over Luna’s shoulder.

“My other butt pain,” she quips.

Sam just smiles, and they all begin packing up for the day.

…

“So, I was thinking guys…” Spencer speaks up.

“You can do that?” Luna and Sam say in unison, meeting each other’s eyes.

“Har har. Are you done laughing at my expense?” he retorts.

They just smile at each other.

…

“I was thinking… We need a name.”

“A name?” Chunk asks.

“HE MEANS LIKE A BAND NAME YOU BLOKE!” Cait hollers from inside the house.

“Will you mind your own business, woman?!”

…

“She seems really nice,” Spencer comments.

“Oh, she’s a saint. You should meet her mother,” Chunk affectionately responds.

…

“But seriously! We can’t just be announced as: ‘two punk chicks and two weird old dudes.”

“I don’t know, it kind of has a ring to it,” Luna quips.

Spencer just gives her a look of apathy.

“Hey! I know! How’s ‘bout: ‘Blowin’ Chunks!” Chunk suggests.

And everyone winces.

“Ehh, I don’t know about that one. People may take it out of context,” Luna asserts.

He just huffs. “Well I don’t see anybody else makin’ suggestions.”

…

Sam nervously rubs her neck,

“What’s up little dude?” Spencer asks her.

“Well… I’ve actually been thinking about this, and… I _may_ have a name…”

They all perk up.

…

“Well, what’d you have in mind?” her uncle asks.

“Ehh… Forget it…”

…

“Oh come on,” Luna says.

“Yeah, let’s here it, lass,” Chunk encourages.

“YEAH, IT HAS TO BE BETTER THAN _‘BLOWIN’ CHUNKS!”_ Cait mockingly shouts.

And her husband just scowls.

…

“Well… I was thinking… How about- Blue Paperclips?” she reveals, looking at Luna.

Luna softly grins, and she does too.

…

“Oh! I get it! Like, your hair, Luna’s earrings!” Spencer goes on. “Yeah, I like it!”

“Yeah. Has a bit of an alternative, grungy sound to it,” Chunk chimes in.

…

Sam looks back to Luna, with puppy eyes that beg for her approval.

…

“Ladies and gentlemen, ghouls and ghosts… I give you the spookiest band the living world has to offer… Blue Paperclips!” Luna says, imitating an announcer.

“Muah ha ha ha ha!” Spencer adds.

…

Sam smiles, and everybody appears to be happy with their new band name.

“Alright, wicked dudes!” she proclaims.

…

“Alright, well I gotta go inside and pork me wife,” Chunk voices, and they all look at him with chagrin.

“What? I mean I gotta get dinner ready? She wants pork loaf?” he explains.

“Yeah, don’t say it like that,” Luna tells him.

He just shrugs, then makes his way inside.

…

“He’s like Tom Hardy with a bull-ring,” Spencer randomly remarks, and Sam laughs.

Luna forces a laugh, before asking: “Who’s Tom Hardy?”

“Bane,” Sam answers through her laughter.

“And Venom- look it up,” Spencer adds.

…

Deciding that the references have gone over her head, Luna gets her equipment ready, and starts loading it into the van.

“So, you ridin’ with Luna or you ridin’ with me?” Spencer asks his niece.

Sam just looks at Luna with those same begging puppy eyes.

…

“Sorry Spenc. I’m just so attractive,” Luna quips, and Sam rushes over to the van.

“Well, I’d say I feel like chopped liver, but everything involving meat feels so dirty now…”

They just guffaw. “Wow,” Sam utters.

…

“I know… Hey, you guys be careful. Text me if you’re gonna be late,” Spencer says, going over to his car.

“I will. Love you,” Sam tells him.

“Love you kid,” he simply says, and he gets in his brown car.

…

He pulls out of the driveway first, then Luna.

“So, where we off to, love?” Sam asks her in a British accent.

…

_“Well, I could take her home and introduce her to my family, but putting it off some more sounds more fun… Hmmm…”_

Then, the lightbulb turns on.

…

“I got an idea,” she says with a sly smile.

“Alright… What?” Sam happily asks.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see…” Luna answers.

…

“Well, okay. But it better not involve pork.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly stole Walter White’s address for Chunk’s house. I don’t own Breaking Bad either lol. It’s not like anyone’s getting a profit from this.
> 
> I also visualize Cait from Fallout 4 as Cait. Fancy that?
> 
> And finally, I know all the pop culture references are overkill, but I’m compensating for my lack of originality!;p
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always. You get 500 Whose Line Is It Anyway points for making it this far.
> 
> UPDATE: I got jossed!D: It's all good though. Season 3 premiere "Roadie to Nowhere" establishes that Chunk's real name is Chester, where I was calling him Bart. So yeah, went back and changed it;)


	14. Burnin' For You, p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist: “Can’t Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon, and “Deep Inside of You” by Third Eye Blind. And actually, maybe not today or tomorrow, but go listen to everything 3EB. Easily one of my top five favorites.

“You’re so obvious,” Sam happily says as Luna parks Vanzilla into an empty lot at Ketcham Park.

“Maybe you can DRAW some inspiration here. Get it? Cause your like, an artist?” Luna jokes, channeling her inner Luan.

“Wow… that was bad…” Sam rebuts.

…

They get out of the van, and begin walking the nature trail. They see some blue jays, and Luna feels compelled to take some hipster pictures of them with her phone. Then she takes some shots of Sam being silly, and she takes some pictures of her, and then they take selfies together- of course.

They continue along, smiling and laughing and jostling each other all for sport. Sam pokes fun at a CP loves MC carving on a tree, and Luna does her best to play along. She wouldn’t want to carve their initials in a tree together or anything cute like that.

Finally, they get to the end of the trail, and arrive at the lake. The sun is shining just the perfect golden hue over the water.

…

“Wow…” Sam utters.

“Yeah,” Luna simply responds.

And for a moment, Sam gets lost looking out at the horizon.

Meanwhile, Luna’s trying not to make it obvious that she’s _staring_.

Sam’s hair is shining, her eyes are glossing, and her dimples are vibrant around her smiling pink lips.

_“She’s like a punk angel.”_

…

Sam takes a deep breath, and Luna follows.

Finally, she meets Luna’s eyes.

“What made you bring me here? A romantic getaway?” she jokes.

“Heheh, you got me,” she nervously jokes back.

Then she looks out to the horizon.

…

“Actually, I don’t know. I just thought about how awesome this view is this time of day. It’s like… man… You can just- feel it, you know?” Luna tells her.

Sam just laughs. “That was really deep _man.”_

“Shut up,” Luna scoffs, actually taking a little offense.

…

_“Well… Maybe I could try again…”_

She holds out her hand, almost like she’s reaching for the sun.

_*REWIND*_

…

Sam meets Luna’s eyes.

“What made you bring me here? A romantic getaway?” she jokes.

“Heheh, you got me,” she nervously jokes back. Again.

Then she looks out to the horizon.

_“Take two.”_

…

“Actually, I was just thinking about- how beautiful this view is… I know it sounds tacky but, it made me think of you,” she tells her.

“Awh!” Sam blurts out. “That’s so sweet! And tacky,” she adds.

Luna laughs. “Seriously. I think photographers call it the Golden Hour. Everything just looks so wonderful, peaceful… Magical…”

Sam smiles. “I can see why.”

…

“I wish I had Spencer’s old camera,” Luna thinks aloud.

“If you say anything about sentimental value, I’ll suffocate you in the water,” Sam jokes.

Luna guffaws. “It’s _drown_ you idiot?!”

“And that’s what’s gonna happen! You will suffocate in there!” Sam animatedly shouts.

“Seriously… We could take some killer shots out here!” Luna argues, and the girls begin walking back to the trail.

…

“I wish we would have brought our guitars out here!” Sam proclaims.

“Ehh… But the walk,” Luna rebuts.

Sam stops and drops her jaw. “Who are you and what have you done with Luna?” she asks.

Luna just laughs.

\-----------------------

They slowly and steadily progress along the trail, sort of exchanging small glances at each other and their phones here and there.

Sam begins humming to herself.

“What?” Luna asks with a grin.

“Mmmm… Nothing…”

“What?” she repeats with more energy.

“You’ll be lame,” Sam tells her.

…

Luna scoffs. “Try me!”

Sam grins. “Okay. Let’s play a game.”

“Like what?”

She grabs a tree, and twirls around it.

“Two truths- and a lie.”

…

Luna snidely laughs. “What?”

“Come on,” Sam eggs on. “It’ll be fun!”

“Pshhh… If you’re in sixth grade- or a theatre geek,” Luna bluntly states.

And Sam doesn’t look too amused.

“Fine. I guess we’ll just, walk then,” she says with a bit of a pout.

…

She picks up speed, almost like she wants to keep ahead.

_“Man, I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings… It’s just a stupid game, though?...”_

_“But maybe it won’t kill me to play along…”_

…

_*REWIND*_

…

Sam begins humming to herself.

_“Hmmm, maybe I’ll beat her to the punch…”_

…

“So…”

“So?” Sam repeats.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Luna asks.

…

“Hmmm… What are _you_ thinking about?” Sam playfully responds.

_“Alright, I can play games…”_

…

“I was thinking- why don’t we do something?” Luna says.

“Like what?”

“Like- Let’s play a game.”

…

Sam sneers. “Really? _You_ wanna play a game?”

“Yeah. What? You too scared of the big bad Luna?”

She laughs. “No, I was actually thinking about asking you something- but I didn’t think you were cool enough,” she retorts, alluringly nudging Luna with her shoulder.

…

“I’m cold as ice,” Luna tells her.

“Willing to sacrifice our love?” Sam plays along.

“Hmm… Maybe…” Luna tells her, returning a nudge of her own.

…

“Alright then. Two truths- and a lie,” Sam suggests.

And Luna is glad she rewound. She’s _already_ having fun.

…

“Okay, you should go first,” Sam says.

“Ehh, I don’t think so. I wanna see what _you_ got,” Luna challenges.

Sam just smiles. “Alright.”

…

And she takes a moment to think as she arbitrarily kicks up some leaves on the trail.

“Well… first of all… I used to smoke,” she confesses, looking to the ground.

“Hmmm. Well, if it’s true- yuck,” Luna quips.

“Yeah, I know. I only did for a little while. I was hanging around this bad crowd last year, my gram just… died… And, I mean, I try not to use that as an excuse, but still…”

Luna just gives her her attention. Sometimes it’s best to say nothing at all.

…

“Anyway, some kid narced on me for having cigarettes, and I got suspended. Spencer wasn’t like- a dick or anything, but I could tell he was really disappointed. So, I quit.”

Luna nods her head. “Well, something tells me that’s all true…”

Sam softly laughs. “You’re supposed to wait until I’ve said all three things!”

“Oh, sorry…”

…

She begins thinking again, scrunching her face in a super cute way. Luna can’t help but giggle.

…

Sam sighs. “Uhm, well… You already know I love to draw…”

“I do.”

“Well... I also love to write.”

“Write?” Luna questions, looking to her.

She’s blushing.

“Yeah. I- write fiction. Fan fiction…”

Luna just smiles as Sam eyes the ground.

“I know, it’s lame.”

“That’s not lame! What do you write about?” Luna asks, preening her hair.

…

Sam nervously laughs. “Well, X-Men, mostly. But other stuff too… I’d love to just retire and write all day.”

Luna just takes it in for a second.

“That’s really cool Sam. Seriously. You need to let me read some of your stuff sometime.”

She’s really red now. “Uhm, okay. I’ll let you read my stuff when you bring me to your house!”

…

Luna stops, and tucks in her lips. “1216 Franklin Avenue. Feel free to stop by _any_ time.”

“Oh ho! I just might do that!” Sam excitedly responds.

…

And for a moment, they just silently smile to themselves.

But eventually, Luna remembers they were in the middle of a game, and Sam _still_ hasn’t finished her turn.

“So, what’s your third thing?”

“My third thing? Oh! Uhm… Hmm…”

…

“I hate 90s alternative?!” she unconvincingly says.

Luna gets a good chuckle. “Yeah, and I’m Mick Swagger’s girlfriend!”

Sam just lets her have this one.

…

“So, the smoker one’s true. Glad you quit by the way. And the fan fiction one’s true. You put too much detail into them for them _not_ to be true,” Luna deduces.

Sam nods her head. “Fair enough. Or I’m just a really good liar?”

Luna just keeps looking at her, and she eventually breaks. They share a good laugh.

…

“So, let’s see what Luna Loud is hiding. Enlighten me,” Sam states.

“Hmm… Alright. Let me think of a good one…”

She actually tries to think of something off the wall, and it doesn’t take very long before it comes to her.

_“Perfect.”_

…

She clears her throat.

“I have the power… To rewind time!” she animatedly proclaims.

Sam guffaws. “Okay, right. Because you’re a mutant, right?” she plays along.

“I don’t know man. I might be?” she responds, and they just share another laugh.

…

_“Well, I tried. I guess I’ll have to tell her a believable lie to make up for my unbelievable truth.”_

…

“Okay. My favorite song is ‘Wish You Were Here.”

Sam nods. “Okay. Why?” she follows up.

Luna sighs. “Well, I already told you I love that album. But, I don’t know. It’s just a really good song.”

Sam smiles. “Okay,” she simply says.

…

And for a moment, they’re silent. Maybe it’s just to enjoy the autumn weather, maybe it’s just to relax a little, or both.

“I laid it on pretty heavy. Give me something that’ll blow my mind,” Sam challenges.

“Yeah,” Luna simply responds.

…

She can think of _one_ thing that would get her attention.

And again, maybe it’s the weather, or the time of day, or just this sense of security she feels around her best friend…

But she feels like maybe- this is supposed to be something more than a game. Something more than two teenage girls brought together by propinquity and band T-Shirts.

Maybe there’s a reason for all of this- the two of them walking side by side right now, that awesome night at the concert, the rewind powers, the love letters…

Maybe it’s not life being strange, but life just being- life?

…

She can feel her chest tightening a little, and her pulse gaining.

“Okay… I’ve got one…”

…

“I… like boys…” she casually says.

Sam just looks at her indifferently. Nothing mind blowing about that.

…

“And… girls…”

…

…

“Wow…” she calmly utters.

But it’s not like before with her mom. Luna doesn’t feel the urge to rewind, or cry, or any of that stuff. She’s _happy_ to tell her friend this.

And Sam seems _happy_ to hear it.

“That’s… Pretty hardcore Luna…”

…

“Yeah…” she simply says, looking up to the October sky.

…

No one says anything for a little bit. It’s long enough for Luna to start second guessing herself.

But as she does…

…

“Hey,” Sam says, resting her hand on her shoulder.

“Are you good?” she asks with a soft smile.

Luna just nods, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

…

And for a moment, they just look at one another.

“Hey, this doesn’t change anything,” Sam assures her.

Luna breaks the contact, nervously shaking her head.

“Yes it does…”

…

“No, it doesn’t,” Sam insists, once again grabbing hold of Luna.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Luna just shuffles and winces, trying to think of something to say.

But maybe it’s best to just listen.

…

“You know why I love my nerdy shit so much? Like X-Men?” Sam begins.

And Luna just looks into her baby blues, giving her her undivided attention.

“It’s because- they teach me to be who I am. I’m not perfect- no one is. Everyone is different!... But that’s a good thing…”

“I’m proud of who I am. I’m happy. And- Luna Loud… You should be too. You’re amazing the way you are. And, I’m really happy to call you my best friend.”

…

Luna tears up. _“God, she’s freaking perfect…”_

The whirlwind of emotions, her baby blues, the weather, the Golden Hour, the literal path they’re walking and the figurative road that’s led them to where they are in this very moment…

_“It’s time…”_

…

…

“Sam,” she says, gently taking her hand, and gently removing it from her shoulder.

“I sent you those letters…”

…

Sam’s eyes widen, and she takes a step back.

She nervously preens her hair.

“Wow…”

…

Luna’s heart is racing, and she locks her hands over her head.

_“I shouldn’t have said that…”_

…

“Sam…” she utters, but she doesn’t even know what to say after.

…

“Luna…” she simply responds.

…

And for a little while, they’re speechless.

…

…

Finally, Sam speaks up.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

…

She can’t help but get teary eyed.

“Because- I was so happy getting to know you. You’re the coolest person I’ve ever met… I didn’t want to mess this up,” she admits.

“Luna, you’re not messing this up.”

“But now things are gonna be weird! I’m… a girl…”

Sam starts tearing up a little too, and she begins pacing around.

“Luna- I- I don’t know what to say… I’m not mad though! I want us to be able to-”

…

Luna cuts her off.

“Sam… If this is never gonna happen… If you don’t feel the same way… I need you to say it. I can’t do this to myself…”

…

…

Her blue, glossy eyes sorrowfully meet the ground below.

“I… can’t…”

…

Luna is stunned. There’s so many different things that could mean, but none of them make this any easier.

“You can’t?” she weakly repeats.

…

“It’s not like… It’s not like I haven’t thought about it,” Sam confesses, rubbing her arm.

Words cannot even describe the mess that Luna is in right now. Her heart, her mind, her mouth… It’s almost too much.

…

Sam looks all around, but not at Luna.

“I- I don’t know…”

…

“You don’t know?!” Luna repeats with more bravado.

“Luna… I don’t know, okay?!...” she says, finally meeting her eyes again.

…

“You’re right. Things are going good. Better than good. And, I don’t know that I want to risk changing that…”

“These last few weeks have been- the best of my life. Even before Gram died. I honestly can’t imagine life without you now.”

…

Luna can’t help but cry.

“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you. I really am. This isn’t easy…”

…

“No, Sam. It isn’t. But it should be easier…”

“If you feel something- if there’s something here…”

She can’t even finish.

…

Sam’s crying now too.

“I can’t Luna… I just can’t…”

…

For a moment, they just silently try to regain composure.

…

Sam takes a deep breath.

“Look, it’s best this way. It really is. I don’t know that I could even do a relationship. And kids at school… What would they say about us?”

…

Luna can’t even look at her now. It’s too hurtful.

“Please say something,” Sam pleas.

…

And there’s a lot Luna could say. She’s feeling so many different things right now: anger, sadness, hurt, physical discomfort…

But strangely, relief as well.

After weeks- _months_ of internal torment… She’s finally told her.

And it sucks that Sam does- or doesn’t, feel the same way.

It sucks that this is how it has to be.

…

But when it comes down to brass tacks- this is how it _has_ to be.

…

…

Finally, Luna is able to calm her nerves a bit.

“You’re right…”

…

Sam doesn’t say anything. She just looks at Luna for a moment, then back to the ground.

“I’m sorry…”

…

Luna can’t look at her either. “I’m sorry too,” she weakly says.

…

Silence.

…

…

Sam sighs. “Uhm... Listen, I think I’m gonna- just walk home… I just…”

She can’t even finish.

…

“Yeah, I get it,” Luna apathetically says.

…

They’re both able to muster the strength to look at one another once more, meeting each other’s melancholy eyes.

It’s one of the hardest things either of them has had to do.

…

“I’m sorry,” Sam says one last time, and she slowly makes her way past Luna, leaving her alone on this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	15. Burnin' For You, p.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I’ll say about previous chapter is: if I could make at least one person feel as compelled reading it as I did writing it, then I’ll be happy. I always try my best, and I hope my efforts are appreciated. I know it was sad, but trust me: you’ll want to keep reading.
> 
> To make up for being so depressing, I’ll gift you guys two chapters tonight.
> 
> Anyway… Enough of that… Let’s keep riding this crazy train, and let’s jam to some good music as we do.
> 
> Today’s listenings: “Snuff” by Slipknot, and “Hey Jude” by The Beatles. If you only listen to one song I recommend, make it Snuff. It’s not metal btw;p
> 
> Thank you all for reading by the way, and thank you to those who have provided their feedback. Enjoy!

 

Luckily for Luna, it’s as if no one knows she made it home. All of her siblings are busy messing around, Popstar’s focused on his Lynn-guini, and Mom hasn’t come home from work yet.

So, she grabs her guitar from the van, realizing Sam forgot to grab Baby Blue back at the park.

She sighs. _“Well, I suppose that’s how we’ll break the ice when we talk again…”_

She contemplates texting her, but she’d rather avoid chancing turning it into another full conversation about what-if’s and what-not’s.

Instead, she sneaks around the house and into the garage.

…

For a moment, she just sits there with her acoustic Gibson in her lap. She couldn’t even listen to the radio on the drive home- she didn’t want to hear any sad songs or shed any more tears.

But she’s decided now that the best way to work through what she’s feeling is to do what she does best: let her guitar do her weeping for her.

…

She puts her fingers in an E minor shape, and gives it a single strum. She decides this key won’t do, and tunes the guitar down a whole step.

She puts her fingers in the same shape and strums again. _“This will work.”_

…

She takes a deep breath, and places her fingers in an A minor shape.

She transitions to the E minor, then a C, then a G6.

She slowly methodically repeats this, until she’s mustered the strength to begin singing.

…

“Bury all your secrets in my skin… Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins… The air around me still feels like a cage… And love is just a camouflage- for what resembles rage, again…”

…

It isn’t easy. None of this is.

She didn’t ask for her powers. She didn’t ask to like girls, or fall in love with her best friend.

But she did, and it hurts like hell.

…

With every chord progression, with every new verse, she puts more and more of her heart and soul into the performance.

She’s not singing for herself. She’s singing for an unfair world to hear, and a girl she could only dream of saying these things to.

And yeah, there are tears. How could there not be- after everything that was said?

…

“My love was punished long ago, if you still care don’t ever let me know…”

“If you still care don’t ever let me know…”

…

She finishes.

Sadly, she doesn’t feel any better.

She can’t get the image of Sam’s teary eyes out of her head, or her walking away.

…

She sniffles, and suddenly, she hears the door open.

It’s Rita.

…

She slowly steps in with concern radiating from her face, and she coyly stands at the frame.

“Luna?” she calmly says.

…

She faces her mother, and hopes that her face will say it all. She doesn’t want to talk about it. And even if she did, she might not be able to without becoming some big crying mess.

So she breaks the eye contact, and hangs her head low as she puts her guitar to the side.

…

But this is Rita Loud. She doesn’t walk away when something’s wrong with her daughter.

…

“Honey, what’s wrong?” she asks, cautiously approaching.

Luna doesn’t say anything. Actually, she just can’t. She’d choke if she tried.

…

Rita eyes her some more.

“Is this about- that _thing_ we talked about?”

…

More tears fall. She can’t hold them back. She wipes some of them away from her cheeks, refusing to look at her mother.

…

Rita sighs, and takes a seat by her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

“Shh… Shh… Hey, it’s alright…” she soothingly says, as Luna breaks down.

“She told me we couldn’t be together. That it was- better this way,” she sobs.

…

“Oh, honey… I’m so sorry…” Rita bemoans, pulling her daughter in tighter.

And for a little while, they just sit there as Luna cries in her mother’s arms.

…

Rita Loud is a fine woman. She’s always tried to be the best mother she could possibly be.

But realistically, she realizes that nothing she can say will make her daughter feel any better. She doesn’t understand what she’s going through, and even if she did, she knows just how hard these things can be from her own experience with heartbreak.

But damn it, she’s got to try something.

…

She starts humming.

Then, she starts softly singing.

“Hey Jude… Don’t make it bad… Take a sad song, and make it better…”

…

Luna looks up. “What are you doing?” she weakly asks.

Rita softly smiles. “I’m singing… I… I didn’t know what else to say…”

And Luna just looks into her mother’s eyes. That same compassion she’s recognized from them all these years is still there, and it’s still one of the most wonderful things she’s ever seen.

It’s enough to make her laugh just a little bit.

…

They squeeze each other as tightly as they can.

“I’m sorry, honey. I really am,” Rita says.

Luna’s finally stopped crying, but her face and nose are still puffy and runny. “I love you, mom,” she simply says.

“I love you too, Luna. Do you wanna talk about it?” she asks.

“Not now. I will, I just… I need time…” Luna answers.

…

Rita just smiles, and stands up. “Well, dinner’s gonna be ready soon. Why don’t you take a sad song and make it better?… Then come eat some of your father’s linguini. That always makes me feel better.”

Luna chuckles. “Yeah. I’ll be in in a minute,” she says with a smile of her own.

Rita smiles again, then makes her way out to give her daughter space.

…

“Damn…” Luna curses, trying to straighten up.

For a moment, she just sits there, letting her adrenaline die down. It takes a few minutes, but she finally feels a little serene.

And for whatever reason, she has to laugh a little. Andrews would probably attribute it to some sort of coping mechanism…

But whatever. It just feels good to laugh.

…

She sees her guitar out of the corner of her eye, and smiles. “Yeah… Make it better Lune…”

She picks it up, and places her capo on the second fret to bring it back up to standard tuning.

Then she gets to work.

\-----------------------

She gets halfway through “Hey Jude,” when she feels a presence.

She assumes it’s probably Lucy or Luan, because they’re just weirdos like that.

But she couldn’t be any more wrong.

…

“Hey,” Sam says, standing at the doorframe.

Luna is stunned. _“What is she doing here?! How’d she even get to my house?!... Oh, that’s right… I told her where I live…”_

…

She places her guitar to the side, and clears her throat.

“You, uh, left your guitar-”

“Yeah, I know,” she interrupts, and she nervously paces forward.

“You sounded really good,” she compliments.

“Thanks,” Luna simply says.

…

Then, awkward silence.

…

“So, sorry to just- show up… I just…”

“No, it’s fine. I said ‘any time’…”

…

“Yeah, but _now…”_

“Sam, it’s fine,” she says, standing up.

…

Then, more awkward silence.

…

“Listen, I’m sorry about back there… It was all, just so sudden…”

“Hey, you don’t have to keep apologizing,” Luna interjects. “I should be the one saying sorry. I caught you way off guard with all that…”

Sam softly smiles. “Well… Not _way…_ ”

…

“I- had my suspicions…”

“What?” Luna asks, somewhat reservedly.

“I didn’t wanna say anything! Who wants their friend to accuse them of being gay?... Wait, that came out wrong,” Sam says, face palming.

Luna just sighs.

“Dude…”

…

“Hey Luna, dinner’s ready. You’re mom said you were-” Lynn, Sr. says as he surprisingly enters.

He stops upon seeing this strange girl with blonde and blue hair in his garage.

He looks at her, then at Luna- as if to ask if they’re associated.

…

 _“Well, here goes nothing…”_ Luna thinks as her heart begins racing.

“Uhm… Dad… This is Sam…” she reveals, and Sam gives a soft smile and a lazy wave.

…

Lynn, Sr. dons a confused look.

…

…

Then he just shrugs and smiles. “Hi Sam. Are you joining us for dinner? I make killer linguini!” he happily announces.

…

Luna feels like she could Clyde-Out robot style.

_“Wait. What? Dad. SAM. That SAM. What the shit dad? No. No linguini. Dad. Come on…”_

…

He just stands there all giddy, Sam just stands there all perplexed, and Luna? Well… That.

…

Finally, Sam speaks up. “Uhm, I’d _love_ to stay for dinner. If- that’s alright Luna…” she awkwardly gets out, looking to her friend for approval.

…

“Uhm… I… Uh…”

“…Sure?”

…

“Great!” her father happily says. “I’ll make sure to get an extra seat ready,” he adds, and he turns to make his way out.

He realizes that the girls are still just standing there like dunderheads, and gestures them to follow.

“Come on! You don’t want your food to get cold, do ya?!... Hahaha! Get it? It’s supposed to be cold! Oh I kill me…”

…

Luna and Sam just look at one another, and Sam just awkwardly shrugs.

…

_“This isn’t going to end well.”_

\-----------------------

Sam and Luna follow her father inside, and everyone’s ritualistically gathering in the dining room.

The little ones have already been seated at the kiddy table, opting for dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and Lunchable pizzas instead of linguini.

All the others are systematically getting their plates ready, idly chatting amongst themselves about nothing pertaining to Luna Loud.

…

Rita is just taking her seat as she notices Luna walking in with Sam, and her eyes widen and her jaw drops upon seeing the other girl.

Luna shoots her a pained look, and Rita quickly forces an awkward smile.

And now everyone has taken notice, and they patiently wait for _someone_ to address the elephant in the room.

…

Sam awkwardly stares at Luna, and she perks up.

She clears her throat. “Ahem… Uh, guys… This is… This is Sam,” she reveals.

…

And the older kids all don the same expression as Rita before forcing awkward “Black Hole Sun” smiles of their own.

Luna face palms, feeling just how red her face has become.

Sam just lazily waves and forces a grin, then follows Luna to prepare a dish.

…

As they do so, she leans over to Luna. “Uhm, they’re staring,” she says.

Luna turns to look, and yes. Yes they are.

All except Lynn, Sr, who seems to only be interested in his pasta.

…

The girls turn their attention back to their dishes.

“Uhm… Do they know?” Sam whispers.

“They do now,” Luna simply answers.

…

They take their seats at the table. Luna sits next to her mother, and Sam gets the seat by Leni, who’s smiling wide.

“Hey, Sam!” she excitedly greets.

“Oh, hey Leni,” Sam tenderly replies.

“Wait- you know each other?” Luna asks.

“Oh yeah! We had dance class together last year!” Leni explains.

…

Luna just looks to Sam, dumbfounded.

She nervously shrugs. “It was last year?! I forgot she was your sister?! You have nine of them, it slipped my mind?!” she rationalizes.

Luna looks up to the ceiling.

_“Please kill me.”_

\-----------------------

There is a long, very awkward silence. Everyone calmly and methodically eats, sporadically glancing at one another here and there.

“This is really good Mr. Loud,” Sam anxiously speaks up.

“Oh, thank you, Sam,” he casually says.

 _“Okay, what the heck? He’s being way to chill about this?!”_ Luna panickingly thinks.

…

Everyone else is making up for it though with their not-so-subtle gazes.

Rita scolds everyone who does so with a sharp glare, and they bury their heads in their plates.

This just embarrasses Luna even more.

…

“So Lori, how’s Bobby doing at the bodega?” Lynn, Sr. casually asks.

She looks up, doing her best to seem normal. “Uhm, he’s good. He might be able to come in for the dance,” she answers.

“That’s great! I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss having him around. Luna, how’s your act coming together?” he asks, catching her by surprise.

“What? Oh, uhm… Good. Really good! I can’t wait!” she awkwardly answers.

“What about you Sam? Are you part of Luna’s band?” he follows up.

She desperately looks at Luna, begging for her to tell her what to do.

She apathetically gestures her to speak.

…

“Uhm, yeah. I’ll be playing with her,” she answers.

…

“So… You guys are going _to the dance_ together?” Lincoln connotatively asks.

Luna tries to kick him from under the table, but ends up hitting Luan instead.

“Ow!” she moans, shooting a dirty mug at Luna, who awkwardly tells her: “Sorry!”

…

Then, there’s more silence.

…

Luna looks over to Sam, who is eyeballs deep in her phone.

She almost gets mad, but then she sees the look on her face.

Something’s wrong.

…

“So, are you still interested in joining the swim team next semester, little Lynn?” her father asks.

…

Before she can answer, Sam is standing up, and making her way out of the kitchen.

“Uhm, I’m really sorry. I have to take this,” she explains.

Everyone just watches on as she makes her way out, then dubiously looks to Luna.

She nervously laughs. “Would you excuse me for a second,” she pleas, pulling her chair out and carefully making her way out behind her.

…

She catches up to Sam, who’s on the front porch talking on the phone.

“Dude?!” she utters, and Sam is quick to shush her.

“Yeah, okay. Okay. I’m on my way,” she tells the person on the other end.

She turns to face Luna, and tears are running down her cheeks.

…

“It’s Spencer- he’s at the hospital,” she reveals.

…

“What?” Luna simply responds.

…

“He got beat up by these guys. They were trying to steal his car. I don’t know what’s going on- I have to go!” she cries, rushing off the porch.

Luna grabs her by the arm. “Wait! Let me drive you!” she insists.

“His girlfriend is gonna pick me up. I’m really sorry Luna, I’m sorry for everything. I’ll call you when I figure something out. I promise!” she cries, and she hurries off the lot.

…

Luna just watches her go as a dreadful numbness overtakes her.

She really wants to feel for Spencer, she does.

…

But, her whole family’s anxiously waiting for her to come inside and explain what’s going on.

She really doesn’t want to go in, but she knows she has to.

\-----------------------

Luna calmly makes her way back into the kitchen, and everyone is staring at her with the same doe-eyed faces.

Except her father, who seems indifferent to it all.

“Is everything okay?” he calmly asks.

…

“Uhm, yeah. Just a thing,” Luna weakly answers, taking her seat.

…

He looks to his wife, and although she’s doing her best to keep it hidden, he can see through the façade.

Then he looks at everyone else, and recognizes they all look the same way.

…

“Okay, does anybody wanna tell me what’s going on?” he finally asks.

…

And everyone freezes. The tension is palpable.

Luna briefly looks at him before leaning her head back to look at the ceiling.

_“Why?...”_

…

…

Suddenly, a confused looking Leni perks up.

“Hey… Is that the Sam that you sent all those love letters to?”

…

Lynn, Sr. almost chokes on his linguini.

Everyone else anxiously shoots glances at one another like a bomb just dropped.

...

And in a sense, one has.

It’s out in the open now. Luna Loud has a crush on a girl.

…

She sees all their discomforted faces staring at her.

It’s too much.

…

She begins tearing up, and forcefully leaves the table to go to her room.

…

…

Her sisters just nervously stay still, and Lynn, Sr. drops his face in his hands.

“Oh god,” he remorsefully utters.

Rita places a hand on his back. “Lynn, go talk to your daughter…”

He looks into her comforting eyes, then takes a deep breath.

…

Without another word, he gets up from the table and exits the kitchen.

 


	16. Burnin' For You, p.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s do “Name” by Goo Goo Dolls. Throw in “You Can’t Always Get What You Want” by the Rolling Stones too. Kind of an odd duo, but I like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna is curled up in a ball by Luan’s bed, failing to keep the tears contained.

It’s as if the world is taunting her.

She has her powers, but they only get her so far.

…

She thinks back to that moment in the woods where she confessed her attraction to Sam. If she hadn’t have said anything, they wouldn’t have gotten into it, and none of this awkward, depressing night would have ever happened.

She thinks back to her last rehearsal with the band, and how she could have maybe said or done something to stop Spencer from being attacked.

She thinks back to her birthday when she first got her powers, and how she had to use them to ask Sam to the concert. If she hadn’t have asked her…

…

She looks at the Polaroid shot they took at the concert. Their smiles…

…

_“No… I’m happy I went… But this still sucks…”_

…

Lynn, Sr. carefully approaches his daughter’s bedroom door, and gently raps on it.

“Luna, it’s me. Can I come in? Please…”

…

She sighs. She realizes from his tone that he knows what he did wrong, and that’s almost enough to rectify it.

And she’s already endured so much stress today. _“I might as well get this over with…”_

…

She does her best to straighten up, and heads to the door.

She opens it, and Lynn, Sr. is halfway turned around. He turns back to meet his daughter’s eyes, donning a somber expression.

She simply turns around, and takes her seat back at her spot, leaving the door open for him to follow her in.

He does, and carefully takes a seat in her purple beanbag chair.

…

He awkwardly tries to get comfortable before deciding to just stand.

…

He clears his throat and arbitrarily dusts off his pants.

Luna looks up to him with a sickly, unhappy frown.

…

He deeply sighs. “Huh… Luna… I’m sorry. I was…”

“An ass?” she finishes for him.

…

“Yes…” he simply agrees, and he takes a seat beside her.

He carefully picks up the photograph on the ground and studies it.

…

“So… That’s Sam…” he utters, softly smiling at his daughter.

“She seems nice…”

…

She knows he means well, but she can’t help feeling ashamed. Like she’s letting him and the rest of the family down.

“What’s wrong with me?” Luna tearfully asks, looking him in the eyes.

…

He’s taken back. “Nothing… Luna- God… There is _nothing_ wrong with you…”

“I know I was an idiot back there. I should’ve said something…”

He rubs his forehead with his index finger and thumb, trying to compose the right words.

...

“I’m gonna say it now. I love you. My god Luna, I love you so much. I hope you know that…”

She glances at him with sorrowful eyes, then rests her arms on her knees to cradle her head.

And he pulls her into his embrace.

…

“Luna, listen to me. I’m always going to be here for you. No matter what. Your mother, too. We’re all here for you…”

…

She picks her head up from her arms, and rests it on his chest, sobbing harder.

“Why does life have to be so hard?...” she sobs.

…

He gently rubs her head.

“Life’s just weird like that, kiddo. For whatever reason, things happen and we just don’t have any control over them…”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s all bad… I saw the way you would light up when you talked about her, when you asked me to drive you to her house… This picture…”

He softly chuckles. “Man, I guess I should’ve realized she was _that_ Sam…”

Luna wants to laugh too, she really does. But she’s just so angry, and sad, and tired.

…

“I love her dad… I really do…”

…

“I know, baby. I know…”

…

And for a while, she just rests there in his arms, letting the tears fall, gradually releasing all the whirlwind emotions that have built up today.

Her head gets heavy, the tears stop, and he’s so warm and comforting.

It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

\-----------------------

She wakes from a deep, dreamless sleep in Luan’s bed.

She takes a look around, and sees the clock reading **8:09.**

She slowly sits up and grumbles.

…

“Sleep good?” Luan casually asks from Luna’s top bunk.

She looks up to her, and she’s reading her David Foster Wallace.

Luna doesn’t answer her. She knows her sister well enough to know that she won’t just outright ask about Sam until she’s buttered her up a little bit, and she doesn’t have the energy for that. She’d rather face it and get it out of the way.

…

“You’re not gonna ask about Sam?” she groggily asks.

Luan puts her book to the side. “I was working my way to it.”

She descends the bunk, and stands by Luna’s side.

…

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks.

“What was I supposed to say?” Luna apologetically responds.

…

“You know I wouldn’t have cared. I thought- we could talk to each other,” Luan confides, being uncharacteristically sincere.

Luna sighs. If she had laid the guilt trip on her _before_ her nap, she may have been less patient with her.

But she can feel where Luan is coming from.

…

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes.

“Don’t apologize! Talk! Tell me what’s going on with you,” she insists, taking a seat by her sister.

…

Luna looks at her, and she softly smiles. There’s no denying that Luan has the gift of gab, and this is especially true in Luna’s case. She always knows _just_ what to say.

…

Luna takes a deep breath.

“Well, I told her how I feel today…”

Luan brightens up a little. “Yeah?”

Luna meets her with sorrowful eyes, and Luan’s eagerness fades.

“Oh…”

…

“Yeah…” Luna utters.

And for a moment, they’re quiet.

…

But Luan isn’t one to let awkward silence linger for long, and she speaks up.

“What did she say?”

…

“She said, she’s thought about us… I asked her if this would ever happen, and, she just- said she _can’t_ …”

“So, she likes you too?”

Luna stands up, and locks her hands over her head.

“I don’t know dude. She wouldn’t say it. I can’t tell if she was just trying to let me down easy, or what…”

…

Luan thinks it over for a moment.

“She came over though, right?”

…

Luna faces her again, looking at her with a conflicted expression.

“She just showed up. I didn’t even know she was gonna come.”

…

Luan winces, then slowly curves her lips into a smile.

“That’s what she said…” she jokes, snickering just a little.

Luna actually chortles just a bit, but then it’s back to serious talk.

…

“You don’t think I’m weird?” she asks Luan, not even really premeditating it.

Luan scoffs, almost like she’s offended.

“No? Half my recycling troupe is gay.”

…

“Oh,” Luna simply utters. _“Got me there.”_

“But I’m your sister? We share a room…”

Luna brushes her off. “You’re overthinking this Lunes,” she tells her. And she stands up just to bring her back down to the bed.

…

“I don’t know how this- _‘being queer’_ stuff works, but I don’t hate you. In fact, I was joking with some friends the other day that I was surprised one of us isn’t gay,” she says, somewhat insensitively.

Luna frowns at her, and Luan widen her eyes. “No offense! I mean, I’m cool with it! I actually thought it was gonna be Lincoln- living with all these chicks. And he spends an _awful_ lot of time with that Clyde…” she quips with a finger wag.

And Luna can’t help but laugh.

“Ahhh I knew I’d get ya!” Luan brags, lightly punching her arm.

“You ruin everything…” Luna happily retorts.

…

And again, they take a moment to reflect.

…

“I should’ve told you,” Luna thinks aloud.

“Yeah, you should’ve…” Luan responds, still in character.

But then she settles down. “I’m glad you did though.”

She smiles at her, and Luna smiles back.

Then, they hug.

…

They release one another.

And when they do, they discover that the other Loud siblings: Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa are all standing just outside the door.

…

They all softly smile at Luna, and Lori steps one foot forward.

…

Luna doesn’t have to say anything- they all come in one by one and wrap their arms around her.

“We love you, Luna,” Lori says.

All the others say their words of support over one another, happily embracing their loudest sister.

They finally break off, and everyone takes a breath.

“So…” Luna nervously utters, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

…

“So, we only caught like- half of that,” Lori says.

“Yeah, thanks for calling me gay, Luan,” Lincoln scornfully tells the girl.

She just smiles and shrugs.

…

“Now you’re gonna tell us everything about your new girlfriend,” Lori finishes.

…

“Yeah, about that… She’s not my girlfriend…” Luna dejectedly tells them.

“Well, not yet anyway. Come on, let’s get you in my room so you can give us all the details,” Lori invites her, and the others voice their agreement.

…

“Alright, alright… Let me waz first and I’ll be in,” she tells them.

“If it’s yellow- Let it mellow!” Lana adds… Of course…

“Ewww, gross!” Lola complains.

And they all head that way.

…

When she’s sure they’ve all gone, Luna goes to check her phone.

_“She said she’d call when she figured something out… So…”_

…

She picks it up.

No new messages.

…

She somberly sighs, then puts the phone back down.

_“Goodnight Sam.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Wanderers nods though. My good noodles will know what’s up;)
> 
> This was my favorite chapter of the story so far. I almost wrote something similar when I first watched “L is for Love” and was still high off of it.
> 
> No new chapter tomorrow, sorry. Stuff going on. I’ll update Monday.
> 
> I hope you’re all enjoying the read. I’m trying to stop being so depressing!:)


	17. Burnin' For You, p.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to make a playlist for. I put a lot of consideration into them actually;p
> 
> Anyway, here’s what I decided on. “Hole in My Soul” by Aerosmith, “Every Breath You Take” by The Police, and “Rich Girl” by Hall and Oates.

 

6:54 AM. October 12, 2017.

Luna checks her phone for the first time this morning.

No new messages.

_“I hope Spencer’s okay…”_

…

She takes a shower, eats an eggroll, and tries to ignore everyone’s rambunctiousness. It’s almost like they all _didn’t_ learn her deepest, life-changing secret last night.

And really, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

7:13 AM.

No new messages.

_“She said she would call?...”_

…

Everyone piles into the van, and it’s business as usual. Lori has decided to drive this morning, so she and Leni get shotgun to gossip about Dana’s new boyfriend with a moustache. Luan and Lana are talking about toilets of all things. “Hahaha! But seriously, I’d never stick my hand in one,” Luan promises. Lucy and Lola are just groaning and complaining about how everyone else is so annoying. Lincoln and Lynn are watching videos on their phones, and Lisa’s nonchalantly waiting for an opportunity to pull out some of their nose hairs with her tweezers. Lily’s just happy to be here.

Luna gives her a smile and boops her nose, and she giggles. Then she pulls out her earbuds and phone to jam to some music.

…

One new message.

_“Finally!”_

…

It’s from Carol.

_“Oh come on!”_

…

**Carol: Dance is tomorrow. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten.**

_“Dang it…”_

Luna _had_ forgotten. With everything else going on, it was the last thing on her mind. And with the drama going on with Sam, and Spencer’s well-being a mystery, she isn’t so sure a live performance from Blue Paperclips will be happening.

But she decides not to get too excited. It’s freakin’ Carol Pingrey… The last thing she needs is her angry. Besides, Chunk will be playing DJ either way.

**Luna: I didn’t. Everything’s good.**

…

A few minutes pass, and her phone vibrates again.

Again, it’s Carol, and not the girl she really wants to hear from.

…

Lori peeks back.

“Who’re _you_ texting?” she asks with a smile.

…

And Luna’s very first thought is: _“Lie.”_

She visualizes telling her: “Oh, just Carol Pingrey,” and Lori dramatically snarling and driving the van off a bridge.

…

_“Yeah… no.”_

“Just checking emails,” she answers with wide eyes.

And Lori disappointedly turns her full attention back to the road.

…

She finally checks her new message.

Or, messages.

**Carol: That’s what I like to hear.**

**Carol: You guys will be on at 7.**

**Carol: I know I already told you that, but I’m thorough.**

**Carol: Are you ignoring me?**

**Carol: WTF?**

**Carol: You better be getting lucky or dying if you think you can just ignore me.**

**Carol: Seriously Luna knock it off.**

…

_“Jeez…”_

There’s real temptation to see how long the queen of the Vortex would keep it up, but there’s an even greater temptation to mess with her. After all, they’re _sort of_ friends. Sort of.

…

**Luna: Which one of those would you prefer?;)**

Send.

…

Her heart sinks. _“What the hell did I just do?! This is freaking Carol! Oh god- take it back, take it back!”_

She’s never tried rewinding to fix a text message, but she assumes the rules of digital messaging apply to the real world.

_*REWIND*_

…

She goes back to just before she sent the message, feeling as if her stomach has flipped upside down.

_“Seriously Luna- stop rewinding in the car…”_

…

She looks at Lily, who seems confused.

She just smiles at her baby sister like nothing’s going on.

…

She checks to see all the same messages from Carol, and while there’s still the temptation to see how long she’d keep up bombing her phone, she’d rather just end this conversation so she can go back to anticipating Sam’s call.

_“Because she’s gonna call…”_

…

 **Luna: I was driving, jeez.** She lies.

 **Carol: Oh. Bye.** She simply replies.

Apparently the rewind worked.

_“Thank god…”_

…

 _“That chick’s nuts.”_ She thinks, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

She glances at Lily, who worriedly starts cooing.

Shocker, Luna’s nose is bleeding.

_“Dang it… I thought I was past this…”_

\-----------------------

Later, Luna is getting ready to begin her walk to Mr. Andrew’s class. She sees Carol walking with Betsy or whatever her name is, and gives her a small wave. She ignores it until they’ve already passed her, then she quickly turns and gives a lazy little half wave- probably hoping Beatrice didn’t notice.

_“Whatever…”_

…

She decides to walk around to Sam’s locker, and unsurprisingly, she’s not here today.

 _“Maybe I should text her…”_ Luna thinks.

And she does.

**Luna: Hey. Is everything okay?**

She contemplates rewinding immediately after she hits send, but decides it’s not worth exerting the energy. That, and there’s the possibility she may actually text back.

…

She walks into room 2211, and discreetly watches Mr. Andrews as he gets his Powerpoint slides ready.

She’s always thought he was a really cool teacher, but after Sam’s revelation, she sheepishly feels a little angry at him. Not like it’s his fault Sam has a crush on him or anything, but it’s still really hard to think about what goes through her mind as he paces around the floor in his Sketchers.

He glances at her.

“No Sam?” he simply asks.

She just sullenly shakes her head, and that’s that.

…

As he begins his lecture on social inequality, she starts doodling a Big Daddy in her notebook. She doesn’t have the same artistic prowess as Sam, and she has no clue what Bioshock is even about, but Big Daddies look cool.

Her phone vibrates.

She eagerly checks it.

**Lincoln: *Picture of two guys with Tenacious D tattoos on their butts***

…

Normally she’d be amused, but she’s waiting for a really important phone call. Or message. A pigeon with a scroll. Anything!

…

Just as she’s putting the phone back down, it vibrates again.

**Carol: Are you mad at me?**

…

She face palms.

_“Damn it, Carol…”_

\-----------------------

It’s been a long day.

She hasn’t heard anything from Sam, and it’s killing her. She’s actually pretty worried about Spencer, but selfishly, she’s also worried about Sam being so distant after the stuff that went down yesterday.

And her rewind powers can do nothing to help.

_“If anything, I wish I had fast forward powers…”_

She considers experimenting with this idea, but she still doesn’t fully understand her powers or how they work, and she doesn’t want to destroy the fabric of time and space in some weird comic booky way.

Or at the very least, she doesn’t want her nose to bleed again.

…

And now, she faces yet another problem: lunch.

Normally, it’s her and Sam, and no matter where they sit, it’s cool. They have each other.

But she’s flying solo today, and she does not want to be that kid who sits by herself or goes to the bathroom to eat Pringles from the snack machine.

She tries to blend in with some kids grouped together in the line, just until she can find a table.

…

There’s the band geeks. Her and Sam have sat with them on a few occasions, and they aren’t so bad- when they’re not sharing graphic stories about their _encounters_ with one another.

There’s the nerds, and while all their references usually fly over her head, Sam always made it easy to alternate between talking about metal bands and The Walking Dead. But she doesn’t have that luxury today.

There’s Christian and Cody and the stoner kids. They’re nice, and they know their music. But she doesn’t want to have to smell them- not if Sam’s not here to endure it too.

…

She keeps scanning the cafeteria as she idly stands there holding her tray.

And she sees a familiar face, seemingly looking at her.

It’s the kid she stopped Hank and Hawk from bashing into the locker.

He smiles and gives a little wave.

She gives a little wave back, and he gestures her to sit at his table.

…

She smiles, and steps in that direction.

…

Carol pops out of nowhere.

“Hey you,” she says with a snide smile, catching Luna by surprise.

“Uhm, hey,” she simply says back.

…

Carol looks around Luna, then back at her with the same sneer. “Where’s Blue?” she asks.

“Uhm… I don’t know,” she nervously answers.

“Hmmm, that’s surprising. I was starting to think you two were gay you’re so attached at the hip.”

Luna just awkwardly looks at her.

“I’m flattered you think about me so much,” she sarcastically groans.

…

She breaks into a laugh. “I’m just screwing with ya! Come sit with me,” she says, gently grabbing her by the arm.

And just like that, she’s being sucked into the Vortex.

…

Carol brings her over to her table. There’s Brianna, or- never mind… There’s also some kid named Joey, who seems pretty nice and is easy on the eyes. There’s Dylan, the most average looking of the bunch. There’s Austin, the stereotypical he-bro of the group. Then there’s Tiana and Lindsay, who are really about as drone like as two girls can be, and Lori’s friend Whitney, who’s actually pretty cool.

They all indifferently look at the two, except for Becky- who scowls.

“Sup Carol?” Joey casually greets.

She takes a seat, pulling Luna down with her. She doesn’t respond, she just arrogantly smiles.

And boy does Luna feel like a fish out of water.

That, and she can’t help but worry that Lori will walk in for no functionally important reason at all and see her sitting by her bitter rival.

_“Whitney better not tell her… I’ll punch her in the throat…”_

She meets the other girls careless brown eyes.

_“Yeah, right…”_

…

“So C, who’s your friend?” Austin alluringly asks, practically drooling.

Luna gives him a disgusted look, and so does Carol.

“Luna Loud. She’s taken, so don’t worry about it,” she says with narrow, scornful eyes.

_“Thanks for lying, ‘C’… I guess…”_

Carol sinisterly smiles at her, and she forces a smile of her own- which probably comes out as fake as it is uncomfortable.

…

From there, they all start talking about some stupid new video on Facebook about a drunk girl from Hazeltucky High, and Beckymantha Lou’s new “Porsche-uh.”

Carol keeps giving her little glances, apparently sensing her discomfort.

She clears her throat. “So, Luna… Do you have a costume for tomorrow night?”

…

Luna looks to her with a careless look. Yes, she has a costume, but that’s not really her concern right now.

…

“Uhm, yeah…” she simply answers.

Tiana snidely chuckles.

“Let me guess. Harley Quinn?”

“Or sexy Pennywise?” Lindsay adds.

They laugh until Carol sharply scorns at them, then they clam up.

…

“Uhm, I’m going as a zombie,” she answers.

“Cool, like Resident Evil or Night of the Living Dead?” Joey asks.

She softly smiles. “Yeah, kind of,” she just answers.

…

_“This is too weird… But I guess it’s a nice distraction… And Carol’s actually making an effort, so…”_

“Uhm… What about you?” she asks Carol.

“Me?” she surprisingly asks, and the others laugh to themselves.

Apparently Luna’s the only one not in on the joke.

…

Bee Bob I-forget-your-name-Pants just snarls at Luna. “Carol _never_ tells us. It’s _always_ a surprise.”

Luna just snarls back, and Carol huffs and recomposes her posture.

“Actually… I’m going as a genderbending Mick Swagger,” she confidently reveals, and everyone becomes wide-eyed, including Luna.

“Wow, cool,” Dylan just utters.

And Luna actually becomes excited.

…

“No way? You’re a Swagger fan?”

“It’s more about rocking the hair and still looking hotter than everyone else,” she brashly states, killing whatever small hope Luna had.

…

She checks her phone as they go on talking about things she doesn’t care about, but there’s still nothing from Sam.

Again, Carol seems bothered by her silence, and looks around for something- _anything_ to make her speak up.

…

She wickedly smiles when she thinks she’s found it.

“Look at those losers over there,” she says, nudging Luna and pointing to said “losers.”

“Losers” being the table with the kid who invited Luna over before Carol intervened.

Luna frowns. “What about them?”

“I swear I think that one kid has the hots for you. He’s looked over here like, twenty times,” Carol claims.

Luna doesn’t grace her with a response.

…

The others laugh, even the ones who seemed somewhat cool.

“You should ask him to the dance!” Tiana or Lindsay jokes- she doesn’t really know or care who.

“Yeah, unless he’s gay or something. There’s a serious lack of the female persuasion at that table,” one of the guys jokes.

…

Luna just watches all of their stupid laughing faces, and can feel a fire begin burning inside her like the day she confronted those bullies.

…

She finally turns to Carol, who’s still laughing. She cools down a little bit and raises a brow. “What?” she simply asks.

…

“It’s not funny?” Luna responds, and everyone else slowly dies down.

…

Carol tries to calmly brush it off. “Come on, it was just a joke?”

“It’s still not cool,” Luna tells her, returning her eyes to her phone.

…

Carol guffaws. “Chill out. Don’t be such a drama queen. You’re acting like your sister…”

…

Luna agitatedly raises her head, and looks to the ceiling.

The others amusedly ooh and awh. “What’s she gonna do?” she hears one of the guys say.

…

She turns to Carol, whose smile has turned into a scowl of her own.

“You know, I think I can see why she hates you so much…”

Her jaw drops. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Luna stands up. “Yeah. You’re a total bitch,” she simply states, and she readies her leave.

…

Carol is stunned. She just sits there with her mouth wide open.

“Are you gonna let her talk to you like that?” What’s-her-face asks her.

…

Finally, she straightens up, and faces the leaving Luna.

“Oh, I’m a bitch? Well screw you! And your bitch sister! And don’t even think about blowing my phone up to talk about your stupid shit like you have been!” she hollers.

Luna just flips her the middle finger salute, and keeps walking.

\-----------------------

Not even five minutes after leaving the cafeteria, she gets a text message.

**Carol: I know you didn’t really mean that stuff. And I forgive you. Are you still coming to the dance tomorrow night?**

Luna is flabbergasted. Part of her wants to waltz back in there and punch her in the face as hard as she can.

But she’s not a violent person. In fact, she doesn’t like conflict very much at all, and she’s already got enough stress in her life.

_“Something about forgive and forget? Turn the other cheek?... Or maybe it’s eye for an eye…”_

She shakes it off, and decides to be a bigger person.

**Luna: Yes.**

…

Again, her phone vibrates.

“Oh, come on,” she groans aloud.

But it vibrates again. And again.

…

She looks down to see that she’s getting a call.

A call from Sam.

…

She freezes, but is able to hastily pull herself together and answer the damn thing before she foolishly misses it and has to rewind.

“Hey!” she greets, immediately feeling like a spaz.

…

“Hey, sorry I didn’t get a hold of you sooner. It was a long night,” Sam explains.

…

“No, it’s cool. How’s Spencer?” Luna asks.

…

“Doped up,” she indifferently answers. “Hi Luna!” she can hear him holler in the background.

It makes her smile.

“Oh, man. Is he okay?”

…

“Yeah, he’s fine I guess. He broke his arm going crazy on these guys who were trying to steal his car. I guess he has nunchucks? Anyway, he hurt himself before they could do anything, and long story short, he’s home now…”

Luna laughs to herself. “Man, he’s a badass…”

“Don’t encourage him,” Sam quips.

…

“Hey, sorry about last night,” she adds.

“Dude, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you guys are okay.”

“Yeah, I guess. This whole week’s just been crazy…”

“Yeah. Yeah it has…”

…

“So are you at lunch right now?”

She chuckles.

“Yeah, I am… Funny story about that…”

“Oh boy, what?” Sam asks.

…

And Luna doesn’t respond just yet. She decides she’d rather tell her in person.

…

“I’m gonna come over,” she tells her.

“What?”

“I’m gonna drive over there. I wanna see Spencer… And you…”

…

Sam hesitates. “Just come after school. You need to go to class!”

“Pshhh… I’m acing biology and I don’t even think I brought clothes for gym. I’m coming over…”

Again, she hesitates.

…

“Fine…”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit,” Luna excitedly tells her, and she hangs up before she can change her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See… I told you guys I was trying to be less depressing!
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always, and know that there are four more chapters for this episode to look forward too. I didn’t anticipate making it so long, but I’m sure you don’t mind;p
> 
> Thanks again true believers.


	18. Burnin' For You, p.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “The Crow & The Butterfly” by Shinedown. Uhm… “Yellow Ledbetter” by Pearl Jam too. That’s one of my all-time favorites.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna pulls into the driveway of 1031 Price Street.

She can feel all of these familiar crazy feelings swirling around her chest: fear, nervousness, excitement, all of the above.

Even after everything she’s faced and experienced, she still gets butterflies for Sam.

…

As she shifts into park, Sam opens the front door of the abode and makes her way out onto the porch. She’s wearing a grey Batman hoodie and sweatpants, but she still looks really good.

 _“Maybe I should do something crazy with my hair?”_ Luna thinks, only somewhat jokingly.

…

She steps out of the van and into the cold October air, snugging herself in her jacket.

“Brrr…” she blubbers, and Sam meets her with a grin.

“Yeah, it’s cold. It’s probably warmer at school,” she quips.

Luna just grins back and makes her way onto the porch, and Sam gestures her to come in.

She does, and Sam closes the door behind them.

…

“Luna Loud!” Spencer shouts from the couch.

“What’s shakin’ bacon?” Luna greets.

“Chillin’ like a villain named Bob Dylan,” he rebuts.

Sam just shakes her head.

…

They go into the living room and take a seat by Spencer, who’s actually playing an old wrestling game with one arm.

“Dang, Spencer. Wrestling with one arm, eh?” Luna comments.

“He’s losing,” Sam remarks.

…

“Says you,” he argues as he’s chokeslammed through a table.

“So, what’s new Lunar Eclipse?”

“Oh, well… Nothing really… I’d ask you the same, but-”

“Oh, it’s a crazy story,” he says, pausing his game.

Sam rolls her eyes.

…

“Okay, so these two big doofuses- they had to be your age, they’re all like- ‘give us your car,’ and I’m all like, ‘no way,’ and they’re all like ‘do it,’ and I’m all like, ‘I have nunchucks!’ So I whip out my set- that came out wrong but I digress- and I start flailing it around, and…”

“And you broke your own arm,” Sam finishes.

He glares at her. “Who’s telling the story?”

She gestures him to proceed.

…

“Anyway, I chased them off didn’t I?”

…

“That’s not the point, Spencer…” Sam says, visibly frustrated.

“Sam…”

“I don’t wanna get into this right now. Luna, you want something to drink?” she asks, standing up.

“Uhm… I’m good,” she weakly answers.

…

Sam makes her way into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

For a moment, things are quiet.

…

But luckily, Spencer isn’t the quiet type.

“She’s grateful, you know,” he says. “I mean, she thinks I’m an idiot, but she’s always thought that.”

Luna just smiles. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I mean- You are okay aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’ll live. Plus they got me on these horse pills,” he says, holding up the bottle. “It was kind of scary, but I didn’t think they’d actually do anything. I was just trying to scare them.”

…

Luna peeks to the kitchen hall, catching small glimpses of Sam doing whatever it is she’s doing.

…

“She uh… She told me…” Spencer quietly utters, and Luna looks back to him. “I mean, when I was in the hospital. We talked… She tells me everything…”

“Oh…” Luna simply says, anxiously looking down to her hands.

…

He leans in. “Go to her,” he whispers in the most cliché manner.

Luna smiles, and she does just that.

\-----------------------

She goes into the kitchen, and Sam is arbitrarily cleaning.

“So…” Luna awkwardly gets out.

_“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…”_

…

Sam turns around and sighs.

“Thanks for coming over,” she says.

_“Or maybe it is...”_

…

“Spencer was asking about you…”

“Yeah, uh… I  bet…”

“He’s ate up with the dance. He really wants us to do the show…”

“Well… I don’t know about that…”

…

Sam smiles. “Well don’t say that. Carol would probably have an aneurism.”

Luna chuckles. “Yeah, about that… I totally called her out at lunch today…”

“What?” Sam guffaws, shifting her full attention on Luna.

_“Well… At least she’s not asking about last night…”_

…

“Yeah, uh… She asked me to sit with her and the Vortex Club, and… I called her a bitch.”

“Uh! The day I’m not there?!”

“Yeah… It was kind of awesome… But she texted me like five minutes later saying she’s sorry and begging me to still do the gig…”

…

Sam just winces, unsure of what to say.

…

Or maybe she’s just more concerned with other matters.

“Luna, I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have come over… I’m sorry to put you through that…”

_“There it is…”_

…

She locks her hands over her head and takes a seat on the stool closest to her.

“Actually… I’m glad you did… I mean, things worked out… I had a good talk with everyone, and… They’re cool with it. With me, I mean…”

…

Sam halfheartedly grins, then sorrowfully looks down to the floor.

“Uhm, sorry. I know it had to be tough with Spencer last night…” Luna tells her.

“It’s fine… I mean, it all worked out… Funny how that happens…”

…

“Yeah,” Luna simply says.

…

And for a moment, they just look at one another. Despite not looking her best, Sam still looks mighty fine.

“Can I be honest about something?”

“Uhm… what?” Luna nervously follows.

…

“I’m- kind of over drama and mushy stuff today. Why don’t we kick Spencer off his game and watch School of Rock?” she says with a smile.

“Heh… You’re like a mind reader, dude,” Luna happily replies.

“Yeah, I’m totally a mutant,” she says, playfully nudging her.

And they do just that.

\-----------------------

“The show must go on!” Spencer argues.

Luna just listens on as he defends his case to Sam.

…

“We put all this hard work into rehearsing! You’ve gotten so much better these last few weeks! I honestly think you’ve gotten better than me!”

Sam coyly does her best not to blush.

“Seriously! Chunk can phone in the bass with his fancy DJ stuff. It’s not like I’m debilitated… I just have a stupid broken arm!”

“Luna, come on. Help me out here!”

“I don’t know Spenc… It just won’t be the same without you there for our first gig…”

“But I will be! I just won’t be on stage! Please guys… Don’t make me beg…”

…

Sam and Luna look at one another, sort of shrugging and wincing and just trying to figure this thing out.

…

Sam obviously has her reservations. In her defense, it has been a crazy stressful week. Not only because her uncle was attacked less than twenty-four hours ago, but her best friend admitted to having feelings for her.

Then again, as Luan pointed out, she did come over to her house. And she said herself she was ready to move to on from the drama.

…

_“Still… I really don’t think it’s such a good idea… We can perform some other time. I just want a day to relax and go back to normal, and I bet Sam does too…_

…

“Spencer,” she begins. His demeanor changes as if he already knows what she’s going to say.

She turns to Sam, hoping something in her eyes will make this any easier. As usual, they do.

…

She turns back to Spencer.

“Spencer, I just don’t feel right about this. And I can tell Sam doesn’t either. We should just stay home and hang out or whatever,” she suggests.

…

He lets out a sigh, then looks at his niece.

“Is that true Sam?”

She conflictingly scrunches her face. “Well, I mean… I gotta go with Luna on this, man,” she says.

He sighs again, and sinks down into the couch without a word.

“Spencer?” Sam worriedly utters.

“You guys are right. We’ll just do whatever,” he bemoans, turning the TV back on to resume their movie.

…

The girls share a brief look of dismay, then do the same.

…

_“Man… This really means a lot to him. And Sam seems to feel as bad as I do… I thought for sure she’d want this…”_

_“Maybe it’s not too late to see how else this could go…”_

She holds out her hand, and focuses.

…

_*REWIND*_

…

She comes to, and Spencer begins his argument.

“The show must go on!” he argues. “We put all this hard work into rehearsing! You’ve gotten so much better these last few weeks! I honestly think you’ve gotten better than me!”

Sam coyly does her best not to blush.

“Seriously! Chunk can phone in the bass with his fancy DJ stuff. It’s not like I’m debilitated- I just have a stupid broken arm!”

“Luna, come on. Help me out here!”

…

She meets his eager face, and does her best to act casual. _“No rewind powers here…”_

Then she looks to Sam, and her face is hard to read. _“Maybe she’s more on the fence than I thought…”_

…

She looks back to eager-pants, and clears her throat.

“Uhm, I think we should do it,” she simply says. She watches as his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning, then she turns to Sam again.

She still seems a little surely.

…

“Spencer’s right. We worked really hard to get a good sound. Besides, we _are_ getting paid,” she says with a nervous shrug.

Sam still gives her nothing.

…

She thinks about it for a moment, then decides to pull out the big guns.

“Remember all that stuff you said the day I told you about it? You said this could be the start of something big? Well… I think you were right. I think Royal Woods could use a little Blue Paperclips right now,” she defends.

…

And apparently, she said something right, because Sam smiles.

“Okay, okay. Jeez… Twist my arm some more would ya?”

Spencer smiles wide.

“You mean it?!”

…

“Yes. Fine. We’ll do the show. But you’re- gonna behave mister,” she orders him, doing her best to sound stern.

…

“Ah, yes!” This is gonna be the best thing ever! Just you guys wait! By the time you’re done, everyone will be _begging_ for an encore! You’ll be on the six-o’-clock news!” he exclaims.

Sam and Luna chuckle. “Man, I’m already star struck,” the former quips.

…

Luna leans back, relishing her accomplishment.

_“Man… It’s about time something went right.”_

…

Then she feels it.

Blood falling from her nose.

She wipes it away, and there’s more than usual.

It scares her.

…

The others notice, and perk up.

“Woah, are you okay?” Spencer asks.

Sam leans in.

“Luna, talk to me,” she fearfully instructs.

…

Luna meets her worried eyes. _“Damn…”_ she thinks.

“I’m good Sam. I’ll be fine,” she insists.

…

She just looks at her with the same eyes for a moment before speaking up.

“Well… Let me get you a tissue at least,” she says, and she gets up to do just that.

…

“Don’t pass out on me again!” she adds from the kitchen.

…

“Heheh, I won’t!” she nervously responds.

_“I hope not anyway.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.
> 
> I didn’t anticipate this episode being so long. I hope that’s not an issue, but if it is, I apologize:p We’re almost at the dance. I can only Frieza saga this thing so far. (If you get the joke, 9000 Points for you.)
> 
> I also may have accidentally called Spencer Sam’s brother somewhere along the line. I forgot myself he’s her uncle sometimes lol. If I effed up somewhere let me know.
> 
> And I have got to think of better ways to say “and smiles.” I’ll admit that much.
> 
> If you can think of any other ways I suck, comment (can’t be too hard). I’m not perfect, but the only way I’ll get better is to work on it.
> 
> Anyway, that’s all for tonight. Keep it real homies.


	19. Burnin' For You, p.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Spooktacular playlist… isn’t really spooktacular. Sorry. Anyway, listen to “Night Moves” by Bob Seger. Then how about “Living Dead Girl” by Rob Zombie. There, something a little creepy.

It’s Friday, October 13th.

There are plenty of reasons to be afraid: it’s a day dedicated to misfortune, Halloween’s right around the corner, and perhaps worst of all- Luna Loud is transforming into a zombie.

Well, sort of.

…

She sits still as Lola does her make-up, listening to her bark orders at Lincoln and Lucy about how she needs to look _beautiful_ , while they argue she needs to look _scary._

“Uhm, can’t I be scary beautiful?” she skittishly utters as Lola applies her eyeliner.

“Ugh. Don’t encourage them,” she sternly tells her.

…

“All I’m saying is she could use a little more blood?” Lincoln politely suggests.

“A little?” Lucy dubiously interjects.

…

Lola just scoffs to herself, and focuses on getting the “bruise” on Luna’s forehead just right.

…

Meanwhile, Luna does as she’s told and sits quietly, nervously going over tonight’s itinerary in her head.

_“Well… Here I am, getting dolled up like one of Lola’s toys- because I’m going to my first high school dance. What’s weird is: that’s the scariest part of all this. I feel like I’m actually being sucked into a Vortex… Bleck!…”_

…

“Ugh! Will you two go- get something?!” Lola shouts at her helpers.

“Like what?” Lincoln asks.

“I don’t know. Just go!” Lola shouts.

He grumbles to himself as he takes his leave, and Lucy lets out a sigh as she follows.

…

“Well, maybe now I can get some work done,” Lola tells herself.

Luna just nervously laughs, and Lola squints her eyes- suspiciously studying her.

 _“What now?”_ Luna thinks.

…

“Okay, spill it Luna. What’s going on with you?” she questions.

“What?” she innocently asks.

“Come on, don’t play dumb. You’ve been acting really weird lately… And don’t say it’s because of your girlfriend!” she firmly states.

…

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about?” Luna defends.

“Heheheh, sure,” Lola retorts with snide laughter. “I _know_ something’s going on. You’ve been acting really strange since your birthday!…”

…

 _“What? No way! How does she-?”_ Luna thinks.

“Uhm, like how?” she asks with another nervous laugh.

…

“Well, there was the thing in the car, and all that stuff with Lynn a couple days ago. You were the only one she didn’t yell at. It’s like you knew something that we didn’t! And then you _knew_ Lana was gonna flush my Fluttershy doll!…” she says, sinisterly narrowing her eyes…

…

Luna gulps.

…

“Tell the truth Luna. Do you have powers?” she asks.

…

And Luna is dumbfounded. _“How can this six-year old girl possibly know I have powers?”_

“Uhm… What?” she simply utters.

…

“You know… like mind reading powers? Can you read my mind right now? What am I thinking? What color are my underwear?! Wait! I don’t wanna know. Actually- yes I do! Tell me!” the girl shrieks, grabbing Luna by her shirt.

…

Luna carefully palms Lola’s forehead and shoves her off.

“Uhm, take a chill pill Lola. People don’t get super powers? This isn’t a comic book,” she says with relief.

_“Or at least not mind reading powers.”_

…

Lola just scowls at her as Lincoln returns with a toblerone.

“What about comic books?” he asks, and Lola shifts her glare to him.

“None of your business! And what are you doing with that?!” she angrily asks.

“You said to go get something? This was the only thing I could find!” he defends.

…

She angrily huffs, then returns to her sister. “Ehh, you look good enough. But I’m _watching you_ …” she says, and she snatches the toblerone from Lincoln before leaving.

…

“What was that about?” he asks.

Luna laughs, taking a gander at herself in the mirror.

_“I look good!”_

…

“Ehh, she’s just being Lola. How do I look?” she asks her brother.

He smiles. “Well I wouldn’t want to be in your zombie apocalypse! You look awesome!”

“Thanks bro,” she says, and she takes a deep breath.

…

“You’re not nervous, are you?” he asks.

“Me? Nervous? Never…”

…

He raises a brow and places his hands on his hips.

…

“Okay, so more than I’ve ever been in my life. But big deal? It’s just my first performance with Sam… In front of everyone I go to school with…”

She sits down, placing her hand on her forehead.

Almost sensing this, Lola shouts from the other room: “You better not smudge that face paint or you’ll be SORRY!”

_“Jeez… Maybe she is watching me…”_

…

Lincoln gets closer. “I’m sure it will be fine. I mean, I don’t know… What could go wrong?” he asks.

Luna winces. “You wouldn’t understand. Girl troubles…”

Lincoln frowns. “Hello? I like girls _too_ , remember?”

…

“Oh,” Luna simply says. “Sorry, we have so many sisters-”

“Yeah, yeah. Just, listen. I never thought I’d- well, whatever’s up with me and Ronnie Anne… But it happened. I don’t know. And a lot of that is because of the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

…

She perks up.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is: if you put everything you have in to worrying about stuff, you won’t have any fun. Just try and have a good time!”

Luna takes a deep breath, and proudly stands up. “You’re right bro! This is gonna be sweet! Thanks,” she tells him.

He just smiles, and they look to see Lori coming down the stairs, dressed like Rey from The Force Awakens.

…

“I literally look amazing,” she gloats.

“You’ve never even watched the movie? You’re just going as her because Bobby’s being Kylo Ren?” Lincoln asserts.

“Kylo what? Oh. Shut up Lincoln!” she yells, and she pulls out her phone to start texting.

…

Next, Leni comes down guised as Batgirl. “You guys! I feel like I’m really Batgirl! Wait… What’s her power?”

“Uhm… she looks cool?” Lincoln answers, and he and Luna just shrug.

“Yay! I can do that!” she responds, giddily leaving the room.

…

“Well, I suppose I should get ready to go,” Luna says.

“Alright. Well, if you ever need any more girl advice. I’m your guy,” Lincoln says, trying to look cool by slicking his hair back and shooting finger guns.

Luna just smiles and shakes her head.

\-----------------------

She heads into the living room, where everyone is gathered to gawk at the older sisters. They all voice their approval of their costumes, even Lucy.

“You guys really do look great,” Rita tells them.

Lynn, Sr. nervously glares as Luna.

“What, pop?” she asks.

“You uh- look convincing,” he utters, and he steps to the side.

“Oh, come on! She looks _beautiful!”_ Lola insists.

…

“Alright girls. You know the drill. Be home by curfew, don’t do anything to get in trouble, be careful. And for crying out loud, Leni. Just because you’re dressed up like a bat doesn’t mean you can fly like one,” he’s sure to tell her.

“Oh…” she bemoans.

“And have fun,” Rita adds.

“We will guys. All of that,” Lori replies. “Except flying.”

…

They hand their eldest daughter the keys, and they prepare their leave.

Everyone voices their farewells over one another as they get into the van and head out the driveway.

…

As they head down the road, “Night Moves” by Bob Seger comes on. Luna can’t help but visualize doing all the things he sings about with Sam, but her daydreaming is cut off by Lori.

“You didn’t forget anything right?” she asks.

“Nope. I remembered everything. My Phone, my cape, my- Oh no! My mask!” Leni cries.

“It’s on your face Leni. And I was talking to Luna.”

…

“Yeah. All my gear’s with Chunk,” she answers.

“Hey, how’d you guys get this gig anyway?” Lori asks.

…

 _“Definitely not Carol…”_ she wants to say.

“Uhm, I just saw a thing on Facebook, and yeah?” she fibs.

“Right,” she simply says. “So… You gonna dance with Sam?” she teases, playfully nudging Leni.

“Yeah. I’m more likely to dance with Carol Pingrey…” she jokes without even really thinking about it.

“Eh heh… Please don’t say that…” Lori says with a weak laugh.

…

Then she and Leni get to talking about Dana’s mustachioed boyfriend again, and Luna just looks out the window, losing herself in her thoughts.

_“Well, here I go. Blue Paperclips- LIVE!... I guess I just won’t know how it feels until I’m up there, in front of all those people… with Sam…”_

_“I told Dad I love her… I can’t believe that. I can’t really love someone who doesn’t love me back, right? I don’t know… I’m still so confused. She DID come over that night. And who knows what would have happened if Spencer hadn’t have gotten hurt…”_

_“But it was so cool to finally tell everyone the truth. I feel so much better now. And they’re all so cool with it? Like, I thought at least one of them would dog on me… But sitting in Lori’s room that night telling them all about Sam and our concert… And everything we’ve been through this week… I really feel like they all care about me…”_

_“Sam said she likes Mr. Andrews… I still can’t get over that… But, she also said she’s thought about us. Maybe she does like me? She could like us both, I guess. And she said herself it’s just a dumb crush…”_

_“All I know is, no matter what happens tonight… I’m gonna take Linc’s advice. After everything, I need a night to unwind and have fun. And what better way to have fun than rocking out with my best friend?”_

\-----------------------

They pull into the parking lot of Royal Woods High School, where Chunk, Sam, and Spencer have already gotten to work unloading equipment.

Lori parks in the space closest to them, and lets Luna out. She softly waves at her sister, and Leni shoots up a super enthusiastic thumbs-up before they make their way inside.

…

“Heya love!” Chunk greets, pulling an amplifier out of his U-Haul.

“Sup, guys?” she simply greets.

“Sup Luna,” Spencer and Sam both say.

They’re both dressed to match Luna and her zombie outfit, and they look really good.

Sam looks- _really_ good.

So much so that Luna finds herself idiotically staring until Chunk has to clear his throat to get her attention.

…

“Oh! Uhm, need any help? Heheh…” she says with a weak laugh.

“You can help by getting your arse inside and loosening up a bit,” he tells her.

“You too, Sam,” Spencer tells his niece.

“What are you gonna do?” she asks him.

“I’m gonna help Chunk with this stuff,” he answers.

She raises a brow. “With one arm?”

“Just go,” he simply instructs, and she gestures Luna to follow her inside.

...

“You look _scary good_ ,” Sam jokes.

“Ha. That’s what I was going for,” Luna responds.

“Oh, ‘You too, Sam!” she mocks.

“Concieted much?” Luna jokes with a sly grin, and Sam just plays along.

…

They make their way into the gymnasium, and similarly to the Butthead concert, there’s all sorts of fancy lights and crowding people.

Only, instead of the hominess that comes with a concert, there’s now childish fear.

“Woah,” she utters, halting as she’s exposed to it all.

“Yeah, it really is _spook_ tacular,” Sam quips.

…

She sees Luna’s doe-eyed face, and gently places her hand on her back.

“Well, Luna Loud. I hope you’re ready…” she says.

Luna just looks into her baby blues, and sees a sense of the same wonder that she saw the night of the concert.

…

Then, she playfully dons an evil grin.

“…For a night you will _never_ forget! Muah ha ha!”

…

Luna just smiles.

“You’re dumb.”

\-----------------------

They take their time slowly getting adjusted to all of the excitement, commenting on all of the spooky Halloween decorations and costumed party goers. Sure enough, Carol Pingrey and the Vortex Club members look better than everyone else with their extravagant, expensive costumes. And Luna can’t help but acknowledge that Carol looks pretty good as Mick Swagger.

…

Even Mr. Andrews is at the dance, albeit as a wallflowering chaperone.

“Dude, it’s Mr. Andrews?!” Sam remarks.

Luna looks, and can’t help but grimace.

Sam sees this, and nervously laughs.

“Heheh… he kind of looks creepy standing there all by himself,” she comments, and Luna plays along by gently nudging her.

…

Chunk has a Halloween monster mash mixtape set on autoplay, and he and Spencer bring in the remaining equipment for the Blue Paperclips performance.

Sam sees her ailed uncle struggling to get a grip on a small speaker.

“Ooh… I better go help,” she says with a wince.

“Alright, I’m gonna check if the punch is spiked,” Luna jokes, and they smile at each other before heading in opposite directions.

…

However, Luna could care less about the punch. She’s actually more interested in another matter concerning her sociology teacher.

_“Better go see what’s up with the Drew-meister before Sam catches up.”_

She hurries over, and he perks up as she approaches.

…

“Mr. Andrews,” she greets with a grin.

He halfheartedly smiles back. “Luna,” he simply addresses.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well… Mr. Clark broke his toe I guess. So I offered to fill in for him…”

“Right…”

“Yeah, it’s pretty sad an old hipster like myself has to stand around making sure these quote-unquote ‘young adults’ don’t do anything stupid,” he dejectedly says.

“Haha, well, I guess it could make for a good sociology experiment,” Luna replies.

…

“Well, at least I’ll finally get to see you and Sam shred. So there’s that.”

“Yeah, we’re no Butthead, but I think we’ll do good,” she responds.

…

“Well, I’ll let you back to it,” she tells him.

“Hey, have fun tonight,” he tells her.

“You too!” she says as she turns to go back to Sam.

He playfully scoffs. “Yeah… I’ll _try_.”

…

_“He’s a cool dude… When Sam’s not drooling over him…”_

…

She starts to make her way over to the side stage of the auditorium by her bandmates, but becomes distracted by some distinct shouting.

It’s Lori, who’s face to face with Carol.

_“This can’t be good…”_

…

She cautiously steps closer to listen in.

“You’re always doing this to me! Just admit it!” she hears Lori argue.

“Uhm- Like I really give enough of a shit to worry about what you think?” Carol arrogantly retorts.

“Well, apparently you do! Otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

“Uhm, Lori, maybe we should just go?” Bobby, dressed up like Kylo Ren, tries to tell her.

She just grits her teeth even harder against her rival.

…

“I’m not going anywhere! Not until I hear her say I’m right!” she says, clenching her fists.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t _Loud?”_ Carol bites back with a snarl.

…

_“Okay… I know from experience what happens next. I need to stop this.”_

Luna steps between the two.

“Woah, take it easy guys,” she says.

“What the hell, Luna?!” Lori yells.

Carol just snidely crosses her arms and sneers.

“Let’s not do this here. Not tonight. Let’s just have fun and forget about this whole thing?” she says, nervously smiling.

…

“You don’t even know what we’re fighting about?!” Lori retorts.

“Pathetic. Even after everything that happened yesterday you still come crawling over here to kiss my ass,” Carol sardonically says.

“Luna, what is she talking about?” Lori angrily asks.

…

“Oh. You didn’t know? Luna practically begged to sit with me and my friends yesterday at lunch. She got upset when I was picking on her little boyfriend and ran off. It’s funny, actually. She thinks just because I asked her for her help booking a DJ that we could be _best friends_ or something?”

“That’s not true?! Well, not all of it,” Luna defends, and she turns to look at her sister.

Her face is beat red, and she’s practically fuming.

…

Luna steps back.

“Okay, I think it’s time to rewind,” she thinks aloud.

And Carol looks at her with a disgusted look. “What the heck? Who says that?”

…

She raises her hand up, and puts her magic to work.

_*REWIND*_

…

She recovers, and although she’s standing in the same place, everyone else around her: Carol, Lori, Bobby, the Vortex drones- they’re all gone.

She looks around, and she doesn’t see her sister or her boyfriend anywhere. Mr. Andrews is still hanging out in his spot along the wall. Spencer and Chunk are getting things ready for the show. Carol and her fellow Vortex are hanging out by the punch table.

…

_“Okay, I guess this is good… As long as nobody asks any-”_

“Yo, Luna,” Sam calls out, sneaking up on her.

She nearly jumps, and turns to face the other zombie.

“Jeez, you good?” she asks her.

“Oh… Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Luna sputters.

…

Sam is intently staring now, and she pulls Luna’s chin up.

“Dude, you’re bleeding again,” she points out.

Luna gently moves her hand off her chin, and wipes away the blood from her nostril.

“Dang it,” she curses.

“Do you want me to get you a tissue or something?” Sam worriedly asks.

…

Luna pulls a small pack of tissues from her skirt. “Uh, I’ve learned to come prepared,” she says, using a cloth to do her dirty work.

“You get a lot of nosebleeds. Are you gonna be okay?” she asks.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine…” she says, looking back over to Carol.

…

“Uhm, actually, I have to go talk to Carol,” she informs Sam.

Sam winces, then turns to look at Mr. Andrews.

“Well, I guess I’ll go see what’s up with Andrews. Have fun,” Sam says with a halfhearted smile before making her way over to him.

…

Luna just lets out a heavy sigh.

_“Well, let’s go try and fix this mess… And hopefully not keel over…”_


	20. Burnin' For You, p.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s dance hits are “Thriller” by the king of pop, and “Heart of Glass” by Blondie.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna watches Sam walk over to Mr. Andrews, but turns away when she starts batting her eyes at him.

_“Whatever…”_

…

She tries to ignore it for the time being, because she knows Lori will throw down with Carol in front of everyone if she doesn’t do something to stop it.

And of course, she’s had to use her powers once already, and it’s already taken it’s toll on her.

_“I really need to be careful here. If I push myself to hard, I might be heading to the great gig in the sky…”_

…

She takes a deep breath and makes sure her nose is clean before heading over Carol’s way.

She’s conceitedly laughing about something Luna doesn’t care about, but frowns as she sees her approaching.

Luna just nervously stands there for a moment as the other club members stare.

…

She clears her throat.

“Uhm, hey,” she simply says.

Carol scoffs. “What do _you_ want?”

“Uhm, I just wanted to- apologize for yesterday,” she says, really just blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

Carol sneers. “Really?”

…

Luna deflates a bit, but she keeps smiling. “I suppose I can let it slide. Just don’t be a spaz about it,” she chuffs.

Luna softly smiles, and rubs the back of her neck as she composes her next statement.

“So… Uhm… This is some good punch,” she fibs- as if she’s actually had any.

“Maybe we could just… stay over here and not do anything to attract my sister’s attention?” she blurts out.

It’s pointless however, as Carol is staring intently at a young man dressed as Kylo Ren.

“Meow…” she alluringly lets out. “Look at the shoulders on that guy!”

…

Luna looks over to him, and remembers just who’s behind the mask.

“Son of a gun,” she mutters.

“Hold my drink,” she tells Luna, who mindlessly complies as the queen bee struts over to the dark jedi.

…

She snaps out of her daze, “Hold this,” she tells Brittany, actually remembering her name somehow, and she hurries behind her.

“Uhm, Carol! Carol, that’s not who you think it is! Stop, please!”

…

She’s ignored, and Carol slides right over to Bobby.

“Helloooo…” she says, batting her eyes.

“Uhm… Hi,” Bobby simply says.

“Why don’t you say we go somewhere quiet, and uhm- well, see who’s behind that silly old mask?” she flirts, gently prying on the bottom of the mask with her finger.

“I’m here with my girlfriend,” he’s quick to say.

“Oh- forget about her,” Carol tells him, still foolishly flaunting herself.

…

Luna awkwardly clears her throat to get Bobby’s attention.

“Luna?” he says, removing his mask.

“Luna?!” Carol guffaws.

“Carol!” she cries.

“Bobby!…” Lori growls, sneaking up on everyone.

…

_“Dang it…”_

…

“Uhm, I swear babe, she came on to me!” he defends.

“Move,” Lori orders, forcefully maneuvering him to the side and getting in Carol’s face.

“You BITCH! I’ve _told_ you to stay away from _my_ boyfriend!”

Carol snidely laughs. “Come on Lori. Not this again,” she condescends.

“You’re always doing this to me! Just admit it!” Lori argues.

“Uhm- Like I really give enough of a shit to worry about what you think?” Carol retorts.

“Well, apparently you do! Otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

…

“Guys, chill out. Carol didn’t even know that was Bobby?” Luna vouches.

“Why are you sticking up for her?” Lori grouchily asks.

“Ha! It’s pretty bad when even your own sister thinks you’re a bitch. Isn’t that right, Lune?” Carol says with an evil sneer.

_“Oh god… Why?”_

…

She looks at Lori, and again, she looks like she may literally explode.

So, again, she holds her hand up to rewind.

…

It takes much more energy than usual, and she can feel the blood coming down her nose before she’s even completed the transmission.

_*REWIND*_

…

Similarly to before, she’s in the same place, but everyone else is somewhere new.

But as she tries to make sense of where they are or what’s really happening around her, she can feel this pounding in her skull. And everywhere she looks, there are these strange bright lights, much like the ones she saw in her dreams on her birthday.

 _“Woah… What the heck is going on?”_ she fearfully wonders.

She forces her eyes shut, trying to subsidize the pain.

…

She eventually opens them, and the lights have disappeared. Things seem normal again.

_“Dude. Too crazy… I have to stop using my powers!...”_

…

Sam sneaks up on her again. “Yo, Luna,” she calls out.

Luna isn’t nearly as startled this time. In fact, she’s just struggling to recover from the strain of her rewind.

…

“Luna? Hey,” Sam calls out again, and she finally meets her eyes.

“So, is the punch clean?” she jokes.

“Uhm… Maybe not…” Luna quips.

Sam just chuckles. “You disappeared dude.”

…

“Uhm, sorry. I just- Lori…” she’s able to muster out.

“Lori?” the other zombie girl confusingly repeats.

“Yeah… I gotta talk to her. Have you seen her?” she asks.

“Uhm, I think she was in the hallway getting some pizza?”

“Take me to her,” Luna simply says, feeling her forehead.

…

“Luna, is something wrong? Talk to me.”

Luna just looks into her sweet eyes again. Despite apparently being concerned, she can still see that childlike wonder that’s she grown so fond of.

And she smiles.

“I’m cool, dude. Just need to make sure no one gets hurt tonight,” she says without even really thinking about it.

“Okay?” Sam utters.

“Just take me to her. You’ll see what I mean,” Luna explains, and Sam complies.

\-----------------------

Just outside the gym, Lori is finishing a slice of pizza with her beau. He says something to make her laugh, and he goes into the gymnasium via a door on the opposite end of the hall.

“Dang it,” Luna curses.

“Dude, what’s the matter?” Sam asks.

Luna doesn’t answer her. She just heads straight for Lori.

…

“Lori!”

She surprisingly looks at Luna. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Dude, go get Bobby!” she instructs.

“Uhm, what’s going on?” she follows up, looking to Sam.

Sam shrugs, feeling just as confused as she is.

…

“Carol,” Luna simply says, and she feels herself choke up.

Before she can elaborate, Lori’s cutting her off, donning a serious expression.

“What about Carol? Is he in there talking to her?!”

Luna tries to get a word out, but before she can compose herself, Lori’s trudging past her and into the gym.

…

“Dang it!” Luna curses again.

“Luna, _what_ is going on?” Sam asks again.

“I keep- screwing up, that’s what,” Luna answers, following her sister inside.

…

And sure enough, here’s Carol coming on to Bobby again, and here’s Lori getting in her face again.

They begin to have the same argument, and Luna decides to rewind before it can escalate any further.

…

However, she just can’t.

For whatever reason, it’s like her powers have just switched off.

_“No…”_

…

“Luna. You’re freaking me out,” Sam blurts out.

…

Luna pulls herself together, and watches on as the girls again grit their teeth at one another.

…

_“I guess I have to do this on my own…”_

…

She takes a deep breath, and once again intervenes as Carol challenges Lori.

“Lori,” she weakly says, and she turns to face her.

Her demeanor swiftly changes upon seeing her sister’s weary face.

“Luna? What’s wrong? Are you gonna be sick again?” she worriedly asks.

“No, I just…”

…

She looks at her sister’s worried face, then Carol. Even she seems a little concerned.

She turns to look at Sam, who looks all sorts of troubled.

…

_“Just tell the freaking truth…”_

…

She sighs, and begins.

“Lori, I have something to tell you… I actually didn’t look on Facebook to get this job.”

She winces, and so do the other spectators.

“The truth is- I’ve been sort of… talking to Carol these past few weeks.”

 “What?” is all Lori gets out.

…

_“Oh boy… Here we go…”_

“Yeah… See, she pulled me out of class one day, and she offered me this job, and next thing I know- we’re swapping phone numbers,” she explains, coming right between the two.

“Uhm, what?” Carol exasperatedly scoffs.

Luna just glares at her.

“Come on, dude. That’s how it happened. And Lori, I sat with her at lunch yesterday. It was no big deal,” she claims as her sister just indifferently looks on.

…

“It wasn’t a big deal until you called me a bitch,” Carol sharply retorts.

Lori actually smiles at that.

…

“Well, yeah. That wasn’t cool. But it wasn’t cool of you to say those things you said either…”

Carol just huffs.

…

“Anyway, I should’ve told you we’re… friends… I guess… And Carol, if we’re gonna be… friends… Maybe you could show me and my sister a little more respect… That’s really not a lot to ask…”

…

Everyone’s just kind of awkwardly staring, including Sam and Bobby. Lori and Carol just sort of pout for a moment.

…

“Well… I suppose I’m not too mad… But you didn’t have to be so shady about it,” Lori says.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m officially done keeping secrets,” she tells her, and she glances at Sam.

She softly smiles.

…

Then, everyone turns their attention to Carol.

“Well… I guess you’re… right. I’m… sorry,” she apologizes, muffling her words a little.

…

“That’s good enough for me,” Lori says with a smile, and she grabs her date by the hand. “Come on, Boo Boo Bear. Let’s go dance,” she tells him, and he happily complies. Lori looks at Luna once more, and gives her a wink as she makes her leave.

And Luna just smiles back.

…

She turns to Carol, who’s still a little huffy.

She clears her throat. “Well… You’re on in twenty minutes,” she reminds Luna.

She just chuckles. “Alright. Cool, Carol,” she simply says, and she walks away with Sam at her side.

\-----------------------

“Okay… So I’m still not sure what that was all about,” Sam thinks aloud.

Luna just grins. “Ehh, don’t worry dude. You know what my brother said to me before tonight?”

“What did he say?”

“Well, he told me to just enjoy myself tonight. Don’t think too hard about stuff,” she answers.

…

“Isn’t he like, twelve?” Sam quips with a grin.

“Eleven,” Luna proudly responds.

…

And for a moment, Luna just catches herself staring at the beautiful young woman before her.

She quickly turns away, feeling herself blushing, and Sam giggles.

“Well… He seems like a wise man. White hair and all…”

“Well… Maybe _wise_ is the word for it,” Luna quips back.

And they smile.

…

Their awkward teenage conversation is interrupted by the sound of Chunk patting on a microphone.

“Alright, chums. Fifteen minutes until the big- uh… show,” he says.

“Tell them it’s Blue Paperclips!” Spencer sternly whispers from behind him.

“What?”

“Tell them it’s Blue Paperclips!” he repeats.

“Stop being a wanker,” Chunk simply tells him before leaving the microphone and playing another song.

…

Luna finds herself tapping her foot to the beat of the rhythm, and Sam is idiotically beaming at her.

“What?” Luna asks.

“So… Can your bony ass dance?” she bluntly asks.

_“Uhm… My brain might explode… And I feel like I could have a heart attack… but sure Sam…”_

“…I can dance,” she simply says, and before she knows it, Sam is grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out onto the floor.

\-----------------------

And yes, Luna _can_ dance. Almost as well as she can sing and play guitar.

Sam doesn’t do a shoddy job of following her lead either, meeting every groove and slide with perfect synchronization.

It gets to the point where others are _staring_ , unable to unglue their eyes from their skillful display.

_“We haven’t even played yet… And we’re already stealing the show!”_

…

As she moves, she glances at Sam’s eager face, and then to the other spectators.

Their faces become blurry, and she can feel her knees growing weak.

Suddenly, she’s falling over.

…

Sam catches her, and keeps her from falling face first.

…

“Luna?! Luna, say something!” she woefully cries.

…

…

She’s nebulous for a moment, but things slowly begin to clear up.

“Woah… Where’s the fire?” she thoughtlessly blurts out.

…

“Oh thank god,” Sam says, resting her in her lap.

Luna looks around to see the same spectators, mostly people she doesn’t know, all worriedly looking on. Spencer and Chunk rush their way over, but Lori, Bobby, and Carol seem to be elsewhere.

She looks up to Sam, who’s panicked face nearly breaks her heart.

…

So much so that she forces herself to stand up.

“Woah, easy!” Spencer says as she ungracefully makes it to her feet.

…

And still the others stare.

“I’m good everybody! Just… ate some bad candy…” she fibs with a nervous smile.

And most of the crowd goes about their business.

…

Not her bandmates though, who concerningly huddle around her.

“Luna, what’s going on with you?” Sam asks.

“Me? Nothing! I’m good Sam, really!” she says. And just as she finishes her claim, she feels herself becoming woozy again.

…

“You need to sit down, mate,” Chunk calmly asserts, gently grabbing her by the arm and maneuvering her over to a chair by the side stage.

She complies, and rubs her head.

She looks up to see Sam still worriedly gazing at her.

…

“Sam, I’m okay. I swear. I just… I get too excited sometimes. I’m gonna be okay. I promise,” she insists.

…

She anxiously paces around a bit, and finally returns her eyes to Luna.

“Well, I’m not letting you go up there,” she tells her.

“…What?” she simply responds.

“I’m not letting you play!” Sam reiterates.

…

“Awh, come on, Sam. I’m gonna be okay. I just need to rest for a minute, and I’ll be good!”

“I gotta go with Sam on this one, Lunes,” Spencer chimes in, and Chunk nods in agreement.

She just sort of guffaws at them for a moment, before composing another rebuttal.

“Well, who’s gonna sing?”

…

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure something out. I’m not gonna let you go up there and hurt yourself for some stupid concert!” Sam states.

“…It’s not stupid,” Luna weakly retorts.

“You know what I mean,” Sam calmly responds, meeting her with those sweet baby blue puppy eyes that she’s such a fool for.

…

She just sighs, accepting her defeat.

…

Sam shifts her focus to her uncle, looking intently at him. It takes him a moment to catch on, and when he does, he simply says: “What?”

“We need a singer.”

…

He nervously looks at her and the others, before defensively speaking up.

“Uh uh, no way! I’m not singing!”

“Come on, Spenc…” Sam begs, grabbing his hand. “You said yourself the show must go on!”

“Yeah, but I can’t sing! You do it!”

She just apathetically glares at him, and he actually chuckles.

…

“Oh yeah… You can’t either…”

…

“Come on dude! I need you to do this for me! Just one song! I know you can sing _one song_ …”

He nervously perks up. “Uhm- what are you talking about?”

“Come on… _that_ song? The one you sing in the shower? The one you sing when you play it on Rock Band? The one you sing in your sleep? The one you-”

“Okay, okay… So maybe I can sing _that_ song… But that’s just by myself. There’s no way I could go up in front of hundreds of people and sing!”

“It’s like, maybe fifty people,” Luna bluntly interrupts, still hanging her head.

…

And he just indifferently stands there for a moment.

…

Finally, Sam brings out the big guns.

She curls her lips into a pout, and widens her glossy eyes.

It would be enough for Luna, that’s for sure.

…

But Spencer must have somewhat of a tolerance to her gaze, because he’s able to resist.

…

For a few moments anyway.

“Oh, come on. Stop that. It’s not going to work Sam. Seriously. Enough… Sam…”

She just keeps it up.

…

He sighs.

“Fine… I’ll do it…”

“Yay!” she excitedly blurts out, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey! Ow! My arm, remember?!”

“Oh, sorry.”

…

“Well, I suppose I’ll get everything ready,” Chunk says, and he makes his way up onto the stage.

“Okay, you go do whatever you have to do to get ready! You can do this!” Sam encourages Spencer.

“Yeah, yeah… I should’ve kept my big mouth shut about _the show must go on!”_ he whines, following Chunk up to the stage.

…

Sam looks at Luna, and sighs.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” she asks once again with that familiar, comforting face.

…

Luna smiles.

“I’m okay Sam… You know… You’re pretty cute when you get all worked up,” she jokes.

Sam’s face turns red, and she chuckles.

“Wow… Uhm… I guess you’re good, then.”

…

And for a moment, they just gaze into one another’s eyes.

…

“Well, I suppose it’s time to go on. I still get your Shredder if you die,” Sam quips.

“Don’t count on it,” Luna confidently replies with a smile.

Sam smiles back, then makes her way up to the stage.

…

When she’s alone, Luna checks her nose for any blood.

Luckily, there isn’t any.

_“I might survive this night after all…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left for “Burnin’ for You!” I’m super ‘cited guys!
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank all of you for following this story to this point and for all of your kind words and constructive criticism. I won’t post any end notes for next chapter for reasons, so I’ll tell you now that I’ll go ahead and post another “State of the Fic Address” afterwards. It will address things I give a hoot about and feel you all will give a hoot about, like when I’ll update again and so on.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again, and may the force be with you.
> 
> Always.


	21. Burnin' For You, p.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Last chapter of the episode!
> 
> Today’s songs are special surprises… Special being a relative term here. Listen to them when you get the cue;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Spencer nervously tells Sam.

“Yes you can! Just pretend like they’re your Rock Band crowd! You’re just trying to get five stars!” she tells him.

He takes quick breaths, and actually smacks himself in the face before letting out an uber manly growl. “Urghh! I can do this! Yeah!”

Sam simply disregards it. “You’ll do great man. Do this for Luna. Do this for the band!”

…

Finally, it’s 7:00, and it’s time for the live performance to start.

Spencer picks up the microphone, and taps on it to get everyone’s attention.

“Uhm, hello everyone. Uhm… I hope you’re all having fun. Hope everyone’s doing good… Uhm…”

He looks back to Sam, and she gives him a thumbs-up.

He takes a deep breath, and returns his attention to the audience.

…

“So… Uhm… I’m Spencer… Uhm… I don’t actually go here, obviously… But uhm… Here I am!...”

…

Crickets.

…

“Uhm… Luna Loud was supposed to be up here… But- she ate some bad candy and- now you’re stuck with me, heheh…”

Luna face palms.

…

He takes another deep breath, and heeds Sam’s advice. He literally imagines everyone as a virtual Rock Band crowd, and psyches himself into a sense of security.

“Okay... Royal Woods High! Are you ready to rock?!” he shouts.

Of course, no one says anything. Except for Bobby, who tries to be a good sport by shouting “Woo!”

…

“Then by the powers vested in me by otherworldly spirits from beyond our plane of existence… I hereby present to you… The most powerful force of ROCK your mortal eyes have ever beheld!...”

“BLUE… PAPERCLIPS!”

“Hit it, Chunk!”

…

Sam uses her Les Paul to emulate the intro for “…Baby One More Time,” and Chunk follows suit.

Of course, they put a hard rock spin on the pop classic.

Spencer feels a surge of musical energy enter his veins and soul, and summons it to rock on.

“Oh baby, baby… How was I supposed… to know?...”

…

And for a male, Spencer does Britney Spears justice.

Sam thrashes with the greatest of ease, displaying the same confidence as Angus Young, and the same style as Slash. It’s easily the most attractive thing Luna’s ever seen.

Chunk isn’t bad either, pounding on his drums as well as he feeds his sweet Cait pork chops.

And everyone is loving it. Lori’s head banging, Bobby’s playing an air guitar, and even Carol finds herself tapping her foot as she does her best to look unimpressed- as if anyone notices or cares.

…

Spencer really amps up the bravado with the bridge.

“I must confess…That my loneliness… Is killing me nooowww… Don’t you know I still believe!” he sings as he undoes the top buttons of his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

A group of unattractive girls loves this, and one of them even faints.

…

Luna finds those same sensations flowing through her the night she and Sam saw Butthead, and the night she first watched Mick Swagger rock- seemingly just for her.

She almost forgets she’s watching her friends play in a high school gymnasium, like she’s at an actual stadium watching a big time rock group.

Of course, she sees that blonde haired beauty and her baby blue eyes, and it reminds her just where she is, and how amazing her life can really be.

…

“Hit me baby one more time!…” Spencer finishes.

…

There’s a moment of silence.

He awkwardly looks around at his bandmates, then to Luna, then back to his audience.

…

And they proceed to lose their collective minds.

They keep cheering and applauding, and even Carol smiles as she slowly claps.

“Blue Paperclips! Yeah!” Spencer shouts into the microphone before throwing up the goats.

…

Sam is laughing and clapping, and she looks down at Luna.

She happily meets her eyes, clapping and even giving the band a whistle.

And for a little while, they just lose one another looking into each other’s eyes.

\-----------------------

When the excitement has died down a bit, Chunk puts the stereo back on autoplay, and everyone exits the stage.

Sam runs right for Luna, and they pull each other into a hug.

“You guys were so awesome! You killed it Spencer!” Luna tells him.

“Awh… Shucks…” he humbly says as his cheeks turn red.

…

Lori and Bobby rush over.

“Luna!” she concerningly calls out.

…

She looks to her sister, while Bobby and the boys bro-out.

“Why weren’t you up there?” she asks.

“Uhm… I just got a little woozy. I’m good now, honest!”

Lori raises her brow for a moment, but shakes off her worry.

“Well, you better be,” she tells her before turning to Sam. “You guys were really good!” she says with a smile.

“Thanks,” Sam simply says, brightly smiling back.

…

Lori just sort of eyes the two for a moment. “Keep an eye on my sister, would you Sam?”

And with that, Lori and Bobby go back to their business.

…

“She’s pretty cool,” Sam comments.

“Yeah, yeah she is.”

…

Chunk nods at the girls before returning to his station, and Spencer approaches them.

“Well… That felt good,” he happily admits.

“I bet,” Luna quirkily responds.

“Yeah… But I think I’m gonna head on home. You guys don’t need some creepy old dude hanging around here.”

“Are you sure? Never mind- agreed,” Sam responds.

“Luna, can you get Sam a ride home?” he asks with a grin.

“Sure thing, Spenc.”

He gives them a small wave, and makes his leave.

…

For a moment, Luna and Sam just awkwardly glance back and forth at one another, and Luna begins nervously rubbing her arm as she blushes.

“So... If you wanna go dance some more, it’s cool,” she tells her.

“Pshhhh…” she scoffs, pulling up another chair by Luna’s and taking a seat in it. “We’re here together, remember?”

Luna smiles back at her, and takes a seat in her chair.

\-----------------------

For a little while, they just watch on as other students dance and laugh with one another.

Luna glances at Sam here and there, and she hasn’t stopped smiling since she got off stage.

…

“I’m really glad we did this,” Luna comments.

Sam turns to her. “Yeah?” she happily says.

“Yeah. I mean, I won’t lie, I was really nervous about this whole thing…  but…”

She pauses, and Sam just keeps looking at her with the same keen expression.

…

“You’re… Strange, Luna…” she says before snickering.

“Yeah…” she simply responds.

“But that’s a good thing,” Sam responds, and she preens her hair the way that drives Luna absolutely wild.

…

And she decides to have some fun with it.

“You’ve got to stop flipping your hair behind your ear like that…”

She winces. “Why?”

“Because… It’s just so damn cute…”

…

Sam blushes and laughs, and so does Luna.

…

Creepily watching from behind the curtain on the stage is her uncle Spencer, who does his absolute best to contain a cliché _“Awwhhhhh!”_

He snaps out of it, and tiptoes over to Chunk.

“Pssst! Psssst! Chunk! Hey!” he whispers.

…

Chunk dubiously looks around until he’s found the creeper, and he raises a brow.

“What are you doing?” he asks with his thick accent.

“Dude- play a slow song!”

“What?!”

Spencer points over to Luna and Sam.

…

“Ohhhhh… Right…” Chunk says with a grin.

He winks and shoots Spencer a thumbs-up, and he disappears behind the curtain again.

…

“Odd little bugger, he is…” Chunk thinks aloud, and he prepares to put their plan into action.

\-----------------------

Chunk makes his way over to the microphone, and everyone gives him their attention.

“So… I have to pee. I’m just gonna put on a song. Any song. Nothing special. No reason for this at all… Just going to the bathroom… Now…” he awkwardly declares, and he leaves the stage.

…

Luna and Sam stop laughing long enough to anticipate what it could be.

The unmistakable intro for Cyndi Lauper’s “Time After Time” kicks on, and they both chuckle.

“Of course,” Luna quips.

…

They briefly glance at one another, then anxiously turn their attention to the crowd of people that all begin slow dancing.

Lori has Bobby, Leni has Chaz, and even Mr. Andrews has been persuaded to dance with Ms. Dingleberry- a seasoned lunch lady.

Carol has actually managed to convince Joey from the Vortex Club to dance with her, but he rolls his eyes as she barks at him for waltzing too fast.

…

“Yikes… Poor guy,” Luna comments.

“Yeah… She’s trying way too hard…” Sam adds.

“She probably YouTube’d how to slow dance…” Luna jokes.

“Yeah!...” Sam simply agrees, and for a moment, they look at one another before nervously turning away again.

…

Luna feels her heart sink a little bit watching all of the other patrons getting lost in their partners’ eyes.

She discreetly glances at Sam once more, and decides she’s happy enough just sitting her with her best friend.

…

But Sam…

…

“You know… I bet we could dance better than them?”

…

Luna’s jaw drops, and her eyes widen. She struggles to cough up even a grunt.

“Uhm… I… Uhm…”

…

Sam just shrugs, curving her lips into an innocent, sweet little grin.

…

Luna swallows whatever is causing her to choke up, and forces herself to breathe normally.

“You wanna dance?”

…

Sam deviously smiles. “I thought you’d never ask,” she says, grabbing Luna by the hand.

They carefully stand up, and make their way onto the dance floor.

…

They turn to face one another, forcing awkward smiles.

“Uhm, you’ll be okay?” Sam asks.

“Uh huh,” Luna just utters.

…

They start awkwardly positioning their hands on each other’s hips, before pulling back and nervously laughing.

Luna tries again, and gets her hands around her delicate waist as Sam places her forearms around her neck.

…

Slowly, they begin turning, following the beat of the ballad.

Sam looks into Luna’s brown eyes, and gives a little grin as she preens her hair again.

…

Luna smiles back.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe,” Sam simply says.

…

Their forced hokey smiles fade as the metaphorical butterflies take control. They keep glancing at the floor and the people around them, but they eventually lock eyes.

Deep inside of Sam’s baby blues, there’s a new gleaming. Something childishly fearful that Luna’s never seen from anyone before.

And it makes her heart race something fierce.

…

“Uhm… Do you think… People are watching?” she worriedly asks her.

And Sam doesn’t back down in the slightest.

“I don’t care.”

…

When Luna hears this, she understands what people mean when they say their heart has skipped a beat.

She’s letting out weak, panicked breaths. She can feel her hands getting sweaty around her waist.

…

But she can’t look away from her beautiful eyes, and in them, they make this all worthwhile.

…

Gently, Sam leans her head against Luna’s cheek.

_“Oh my god…”_

…

Without overthinking it, she takes a leap of faith, and nudges her forehead against hers, inviting her to just stay this close.

She doesn’t back away.

She keeps looking at her, refusing to break the contact again.

…

“Sam…” Luna weakly gets out.

…

…

And without another word, Sam wraps her hand around the back of her neck, and pulls her into a kiss.

…

Her eyes widen as she feels her soft pink lips locking with hers, and for a moment, she’s at a loss.

So many conflicting, euphoric sensations surge through her veins like the crazy super human energy that allows her to travel through time.

Sam stops long enough to meet Luna’s eyes once more.

The childish fear is gone.

She _wants_ this.

…

And that’s enough for Luna to place all of her trust into her, and she locks her lips with hers again, allowing herself to become lost in this magical moment.

…

Finally, after all the doubt and sorrow, she feels confident in who she is, and what she can do.

Finally, after everything from nosebleeds to near death experiences, she feels safe.

Finally, she has Sam in her arms, her lips against hers, carefree of the rest of the world in a way she’s so longed for.

…

It’s perfect.


	22. Hold On Loosely, p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JamesSunderlandsPillow proudly presents…
> 
> Luna is Strange: Episode 3!!! :D
> 
> Welcome back everyone. I know I said I’d be a while, but I’m super bad with procrastinating, and I put the time I should’ve spent doing important stuff into working on this bad boy. I have zero self-control. Anyway, I hope you’re all as excited to begin reading as I am to begin updating.
> 
> You know the drill. Today’s sponsored content- erm, I mean, playlist… “Follow Me” by Uncle Kracker, and “I Remember You” by Skid Row. Starting off strong I hope!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

There are many ways to say “I love you.”

For Luna Loud and her new girlfriend Sam, this is especially true.

There was their first kiss at the Vortex Club Spooktacular. Many kisses followed- in the halls of Royal Woods High School, in a white and green van affectionately named “Vanzilla,” and along the nature trail and the lakeside of Ketcham Park.

There’s staying up all hours of the night to dance, sing, wrestle, eat fried chicken, and watch Will Ferrell movies.

It could be at Sam’s house, where her young uncle Spencer is there to help them play guitar and get Luna acquainted with Bioshock games and X-Men comics.

It could be in Chunk’s garage, where Blue Paperclips gets together to play fairly regularly.

It could be at the Loud house, where Sam gets in the middle of all sorts of sister meddling. They try on clothes and gossip with Lori and Leni. They have squirt gun fights with Luan and Lynn. They LARP with Lincoln and Clyde. They write song lyrics with the ever so enthusiastic Lucy. They have tea parties with Lola and Lana (and Lana’s many reptiles). They help Lisa with an experiment involving Jell-O and a certain purple Sterrett amplifier. And of course- they play with baby Lily.

On Halloween night, it’s Luna inviting Sam and Spencer to Trick O’ treat. Together, they tolerate Luan’s _many_ holiday puns, Lynn’s strange obsession with slasher films, and the men’s fascination with cowbells and a certain Christopher Walken SNL sketch.

Sometimes, it’s just listening to whatever love song is on the radio, and holding each other as they look up to the night sky.

Sometimes, it’s leaving a love letter in the other girl’s locker- and pretending like she has no idea how it got there.

And sometimes, it’s just saying it.

…

“I love you,” Luna tells Sam after a smooch.

“I love you,” Sam says back, leaning back into Luna’s purple beanbag chair.

Luna carefully picks up her guitar fitted with purple Elixirs, and lazily strums as Sam does the same with her Ibanez, Baby Blue.

…

They just sort of smile at each other for a little bit, until…

“THOSE WERE MY BEANS, LENI!” Lana shouts from outside the hall.

“Sorry!” Leni apologizes.

…

They just laugh.

“Man, it’s always something around here,” Sam comments.

“Hey, you knew what you signed up for,” Luna quips.

“Yes… And I’m perfectly fine with that…” she rebuts, leaning in to give her girlfriend another peck on the lips.

…

“Ughhhh… Get a room…” Luan groans from the top bunk bed, reminding them she’s still here.

They just sneer. “This is my room! I was here first!” Luna retorts.

“That doesn’t mean I’m gonna KISS up! Hahaha!”

Luna and Sam both groan, and Luan leans on the edge of the bed.

“You may be the first, but I’d say you’re also the WORST! Hahaha! There, write a song with that,” she sardonically tells them.

“That’s one strike,” Luna tells her.

“Aww barnacles,” Luan says, returning to her copy of “The October Country.”

…

Leni comes in to the room holding a dark purple blazer and a plain amethyst skirt.

“Hey Luna, I’ve got your clothes ready for your job interview tomorrow!” she enthusiastically tells her.

…

Sam’s eyes widen, Luna face palms, and Luan awkwardly eyes the two while Leni just stands at the door holding the clothes with a wide smile.

…

Yes, Luna has a job interview for Royal Woods Fiscal Services tomorrow. Carol Pingrey wasn’t kidding when she said she would put in a word for her with her boss.

However, she had intended to keep this a secret from her girlfriend. She didn’t want to get her hopes up in case she flunks the interview, and she thought it would be a pleasant surprise if she actually gets the job.

Plus, she hasn’t worked up the courage to tell her she’d be working with Carol.

…

“Leni!” Luna scolds.

She animatedly frowns. “Ohhhh! I’m sorry I spilled the beans!” she bemoans.

…

Lana peeks her head in.

“You should be! I was looking forward to eating those things!”

She goes back out. “Those were my beans, Leni! THOSE WERE MY BEANS!” she hollers again from the hall.

…

“Oh, don’t feel bad Leni. We’ve all BEAN there before! Hahaha!” Luan jokes.

Luna scowls. “That’s two,” she says, holding up two fingers.

…

“And I’m sorry I spoiled the surprise,” Leni adds with a pout.

…

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a job interview?” Sam asks.

Luna nervously rubs the back of her neck.

“Uhm… go ahead and lay it on my bed, Len…”

The older sister complies, and leaves the room with a heavy heart.

“She should’ve been more careful with her beans…” they hear her sorrowfully say from outside.

…

And Sam just keeps looking at Luna with the same conflicted expression.

She nervously smiles. “I was gonna tell you?”

“Well give me the details!” Sam pries, scooting closer to her.

…

“Maybe it’s not my place to QUESTION you… But I feel like it’s your JOB to tell her these things!” Luan quips.

…

Luna and Sam scornfully glare at her.

“Out,” Luna simply says, pointing to the door.

She gets off the top bunk and makes her way there.

“Well, I suppose THREE’S company!” As soon as she finishes the pun, she’s met by a flying shoe that just barely misses her.

“Alright, jeez, I’m going…”

…

Finally, Luna has Sam just to herself.

“Okay, so, I’m going in for a documenting position at Fiscal Services. Doing invoices and stuff,” she explains.

Sam winces. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

…

Luna sighs.

“I didn’t want to, like- get your hopes up… I wouldn’t have even told my family if I didn’t have to tell Mom and Dad… And you know how word spreads around here.”

“That’s not the point,” Sam bemoans. “Maybe I should have a say in all of this.”

…

“Well, like what?” Luna follows up.

“Well, like, you know we won’t be able to see each other as much…”

…

Luna sighs again, and wraps her arm around her.

“Sam, I’m sorry. Okay? Please don’t be mad…”

“I’m not mad…”

…

“Babe… Come on… It’ll be like, maybe ten hours a week. It’s super part time!” Luna attempts to rationalize. Sam still pouts.

“I’ll be making money. We’ll be able to go to more concerts, I’ll be able to get you nice things… Christmas is a few weeks away, you know?” she says, playfully nudging her.

Sam looks up, and just lazily half smiles.

…

Luna deflates even more.

“That’s if I even get the job…”

…

For a moment, they just quietly sit there, and Luna is practically pulling Sam off of the beanbag chair.

Finally, she breaks into some awkward laughter as she shoves Luna off and hops onto her bed beside her.

…

“I’m not mad… Seriously…”

“Well you’re not happy either...”

She sighs. “Well, I mean, I’m not thrilled I guess… I just really like being around you…”

…

Luna smiles, and uses her finger to preen her hair behind her ear.

“Hey, it’s not gonna change anything! I’m still gonna be super clingy and annoying!” she quips, which gets a small chuckle out of Sam.

“And we’ll be able to text… I’ll be in a cubicle, so…”

…

Sam just looks up and smiles as she meets her with her blue eyes. “This means a lot to you, huh?”

“Kind of… I mean… I gotta grow up eventually… Get out of this house, get my own ride… Find some cute girl to shack up with…”

She smiles, but Sam winces.

“What?” Luna asks.

…

She hesitates. “What if you meet someone else?...”

…

Luna sighs. “That is not going to happen… You’re perfect…” she tells her, and Sam blushes as she nervously preens her hair.

“I hate it when you say that…” she says, trying to conceal a grin.

…

“Well, whatever you are, I love you.”

Sam just smiles as she looks into her eyes again.

…

And while it seems she’s forgiven her for keeping this a secret, the battle’s only half won.

_“I suppose I should tell her the worst part…”_

…

“Uhm, there’s something else you should probably know…” Luna nervously says.

“Oh god. We’re not pregnant are we?” she snidely jokes.

Luna just apathetically shakes her head before letting out yet another sigh.

…

“Well… Carol’s the one who got me the interview…”

Sam’s demeanor changes again.

“So, I’d be working with her…”

…

For a moment, she just looks to the wall, then she turns back to look at her.

“Seriously?”

…

Luna just sort of opens her mouth, but no words come out.

“What is with you guys?” Sam follows up.

…

“Nothing!”

“It’s not nothing,” she bluntly retorts.

“I’m not hot for her if that’s what you’re getting at…”

“Well, you guys are awfully chummy!”

“She’s chummy with _me_ though! Seriously Sam, she just kind of inserted herself into my life!”

Sam just crosses her arms and frowns.

…

“Well, you could _outsert_ her…”

“Sam… Please… I’m trying to be honest with you. I know I messed up…” she tells her.

…

Sam just keeps scornfully glaring at her.

But the longer they look at one another, the harder it becomes not to just burst into more affectionate laughter.

And finally, like the song, they can’t fight this feeling anymore.

…

“I hate you!” Sam playfully tells her as she hits her with a pillow.

Luna kicks her off the bed, sending her right on her butt.

…

She worries for a moment that she may have actually harmed her, but Sam meets her with a challenging sneer.

Then, she gets back up on the bed, and starts wrestling Luna into submission.

…

“Okay! Okay! I give up!”

“Admit you love Carol! Say it!”

“Admit- you love- eating butt,” Luna retorts, and she intently widens her eyes, sharply glaring at Sam.

…

“No!” Sam cries as Luna is able to wrap her leg around her and maneuver her into a supine position.

She uses her hands to hold her wrists down, and sits on her torso to make sure she has no escape.

…

“Erggghh! I’m gonna!- Punch your tit!” she exclaims.

“Nope. You’re done, son…” Luna responds.

And again, she just looks into her wonderful baby blues.

Sam welcomes it, and she begins to ease up.

…

Then, Luna slides her hands into hers and interlocks her fingers as she kisses her again.

They suck face for a decent while, then Luna begins kissing her neck. Sam giggles.

“Luna! Luna, stop! Someone could come in here!”

Luna pauses to meet her eyes again, and just smiles.

…

“Uhm, please stop,” they hear a voice say.

They look all around, but they don’t see anyone.

…

Sam worriedly tenses up, but Luna is indifferent. She knows what’s going on.

Without a word, she goes up the ventilation shaft, and opens it to find eight-year old Lucy hiding in her favorite spot with her book of poems.

…

“Luce…”

“I wasn’t trying to watch. This is just the warmest spot in the duct,” she explains.

Luna simply points her finger to the door, and Lucy carefully crawls out of the shaft and to the exit.

…

Luna looks to Sam, and she just laughs.

…

“Yeah… It’s always something around here...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hadn’t intended on writing the script to a softcore porno… Guys… Guys! Stop looking at me like that! Why don’t you believe me?!
> 
> Seriously though, I’ll try to keep it clean. “Rated T” Pillow…
> 
> Anywho, we’re off to the start of what I’m hoping will be your new favorite episode, and as always, I’m super thankful for all of you that read and provide feedback.
> 
> I’d kiss your butts some more… But I feel like I need to go pray after all this naughtiness:X
> 
> Stay classy, San Diego.


	23. Hold On Loosely, p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate like, every song about work lol. So, I just kind of picked from a hat today.
> 
> Listen to “Aqualung” by Jethro Tull, and “Roundabout” by Yes. Rock Band players know what’s up! ;p
> 
> Quick shout out to my one of my favorite DeviantArt artists Parasomnico for his piece “Luna the secretary.” I visualize Luna wearing the outfit she wears in that for this chapter.
> 
> AND DISCLAIMER: Any original characters depicted in this story are NOT based off any actual person. Anything suggesting otherwise is COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL.

 

“Are you nervous?” Lynn, Sr. asks.

Luna takes a deep breath. “Uh huh,” she utters.

“Well just remember to make eye contact. Not too much though! And ask questions! Employers take you more seriously when you ask questions! Just don’t overdo it. Are your hands sweaty?”

“Dad…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m trying to drive…”

“Ohhhh…”

…

“I’m just saying- you have notoriously sweaty hands…”

Luna frowns. _“I’m just saying…”_ she mentally mocks.

…

She’s on her way to her job interview, and yes, she’s very nervous. So many things could go wrong! She could trip over her heels, break a heel even! She could drop her portfolio and mess up all of her papers. She could choke up during a really important question. And yes, she gets sweaty!

_“I can’t help it!...”_

…

But she does have her secret weapon: her rewind powers.

_“They still won’t help the sweatiness…”_

…

It also doesn’t help that her father has been a spaz all morning, and that he and Rita _aren’t_ fighting because she disagrees with him about her getting a job… Among other things.

…

“Oh for crying out loud,” he says as he receives a text message.

Luna doesn’t even have to ask. The scowl on his face gives it away.

“Jeez woman, I just got in the car!” he thinks aloud.

_“Mom…”_

…

He violently pounds the keys as he texts her back, and awkwardly tries to cram his phone in his pocket in one go. “Stupid- pocket!”

“Uhh… You good dad?” Luna asks. Which translates to: _“Are you ever going to acknowledge that you and mom are fighting?”_

…

“I’m fine, kiddo. You just focus on driving… And the interview…”

…

They arrive at Aloha Comrade, Lynn’s work, and she parks in the lot.

“Okay, I believe in you Luna. You can do this!” he tells her, and he quickly turns away to hide that he’s tearing up.

“Oh god… Pull it together, man!” he mumbles to himself.

…

“Uhm… Popstar? You sure you’re okay?”

“They grow up so fast… What? Oh… I’m fine. Just go!”

…

She just shakes her head and pulls out of the restaurant.

“He might be a tool sometimes… But he’s still my pop…”

\-----------------------

8:49 AM. Saturday, November 4, 2017.

**Carol: Big day today. It’d be a shame if you screwed it up.**

**Luna: What’s that supposed to mean? You lurking around a corner with a cream pie?;p**

**Carol: Like I have time. Seriously though. Do good.**

…

“Wow… She really _does_ care…” Luna sarcastically tells herself.

…

She’s sitting in the parking lot of Fiscal Services doing her best to psyche herself up for the interview. She’s eaten a balanced a breakfast, she’s endeavored in her morning constitution, and she’s rehearsed for all the sure-fire questions she’ll be asked.

The only thing left to do is actually sit through the interview.

…

She gets another text message.

**Sam: Break a leg babe! Be ready to celebrate tonight when you get the job!;D <3**

She smiles.

**Luna: Thanks:) <3**

…

“Well… Here I go I guess…”

…

She gets out of the van and makes her way into the establishment, where she’s greeted by  some secretary who tells her “It will just be a moment.”

In the room she’s waiting in, she can’t actually see anyone working, but she visualizes all the busy little worker bees diligently typing away at their keyboards in their homey little cubicles.

Among them is Carol Pingrey, queen of the Vortex Club.

And for whatever reason, she cares enough for Luna to offer her a job at her work.

_“Something about stranger things?”_

…

She checks the clock on the wall. **8:58**.

_“Perfect timing…”_

…

Finally, a man with a beard and somewhat big lips comes out of an office.

He scans the room until he makes eye contact with Luna.

“Loud?”

…

She stands up and carefully grabs her portfolio, and makes her way into his office.

\-----------------------

“Hello,” he greets, offering her a handshake.

She meets it, and by the grace of god and talcum powder, her hand is actually fairly dry.

“Hi, Mr… Uhm…”

“Call me Chris,” he says, and she just nervously chortles.

“Chris… I’m Luna.”

“Yes, I’ve heard some good things about you from Ms. Pingrey. I take it you guys go to school together?”

“Oh yeah. We’re uhm, friends… Heheh…”

…

He either doesn’t notice or just chooses not to acknowledge her nervous energy, and either is fine with her.

“So, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?” Chris casually asks.

…

“Well… Uhm… I have- ten brothers and sisters. I mean, uhhh, one brother and nine sisters, heheh…”

“Well, I imagine it’s pretty loud over there,” he says, and after a brief pause, he laughs to himself. “Sorry, you probably get that all the time…”

She just idiotically stares.

“Ohhhh!” she says once she’s got it, and she forces a speciously obnoxious laugh.

“HAHAHA!”

…

He just raises a brow.

She clears her throat, and tugs at her collar as she begins to perspire.

…

“So… Anything else?” the gentleman eggs on with a light hand shrug.

“Huh? Oh! Uhm… I really love music!” she tells him.

“Really? Do you play any?” he asks, seemingly showing genuine interest.

“Oh yeah, I’m a really good guitar player! I have a Logan V-80 Shredder, and a Gibson J-45, and-ooh! My girlfriend got me these sick purple Elixirs for my Shredder, at first I thought, ‘ehhhh, these won’t sound good,’ but they’re actually really-”

She stops herself when she sees the man becoming bored with her monologue.

“Sorry…” she says with a nervous smile.

…

“It’s… fine…” he says as he starts jotting down some notes on a sheet of paper.

…

_“Oh man… Chill Luna! This isn’t a game! This is a really important interview for a really big job that could start a career! This guy doesn’t wanna hear about your sisters and your guitars, he wants to see that you’ve got what it takes! It’s competition! The best of the best! If you’re not the best- you’re fired!”_

…

She looks up to see the guy just raising his brow and folding his arms.

She doesn’t say anything, she just sort of hopes the stupid look on her face will be justice enough.

“Did you hear me?” he asks.

Apparently he _said_ something.

…

_“Oh, son of a…”_

And worse yet, she can’t even remember the guy’s name.

…

“Uhhhhhhhhh… What’d you say your name was?”

…

To say he is unimpressed would not suffice.

…

Deciding she’s already blown this interview, she does the only thing she knows to do when something goes horribly wrong.

She raises up her right hand, scrunches up her face, and channels all the weird energy flowing inside of her to travel back to the not so distant past.

…

“What are you doing?” the guy- Chris, she suddenly remembers, asks.

_*REWIND*_

…

She comes to, and she’s still sitting in her chair as the man is playing on his computer.

He looks up and sees her, and it startles him. “Holy-! What the-? How did you get in here?!”

She face palms. _“Too far Lune…”_

“Uhm, excuse me, be back in a sec… Or, however this works,” she tells him, leaving the room to return to the chair she was sitting in before.

…

_*REWIND*_

…

In the waiting room, she waits for the man to come out of his office again.

She checks the clock again. **8:58**.

She checks her nose, and luckily, there’s no blood.

_“If I get through this without a nose bleed… I’ll play tea party with Lola every day for the rest of my-”_

“Loud?” Chris calls out as he steps out of his office.

…

Again, Luna carefully picks up her things and follows him inside.

…

“Hello,” he greets, offering her a handshake.

She meets it, and by the grace of god and talcum powder, her hand is _still_ dry.

“Hi, Chris!” she blurts out, immediately regretting it.

However, he just laughs.

“Smart girl… Did your homework I see, Luna.”

She smiles. “Oh- yes! Yes I am very- uhm… astute! Yeah!” she tells him, remembering the list of _“impressive words to use in an interview”_ her father printed off for her.

…

 “Yes, I’ve heard some good things about you from Ms. Pingrey. I take it you guys go to school together?”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” she tells him with less skepticism than before.

…

She actually feels a little less nervous now. Maybe it’s having done better so far this time around, or maybe it’s some weird side effect of rewinding, but she’s more calm.

 “So, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?” Chris casually asks.

…

“Well… I come from a large family. Ten siblings,” Luna answers, again choosing her words more carefully.

“Well, I imagine it’s pretty loud over there,” he says, and after a brief pause, he laughs to himself. “Sorry, you probably get that all the time…”

And she gets it this time, even though it’s about as funny as the countless other times people have told her the same stupid joke.

But, he’s a big time boss man, and she’s willing to schmooze a bit to get the job.

“That’s funny, haha,” she lies with a convincing fake laugh.

…

And he laughs too.

…

“So… Anything else?” the gentleman eggs on with a light hand shrug.

“Well, I love music. And I play guitar,” she simply tells him.

 _“You’ve been hit by- you’ve been struck by- a smooth criminal!”_ she mentally sings.

 …

He seems impressed. “Very cool. I actually play a little banjo, when I have time.”

“Ohhh, nice,” she simply responds.

…

Like before, he starts jotting down some notes on a sheet of paper.

…

_“Okay Luna… You’re doing good. Just be chill and don’t say or do anything stupid to mess up again. Hmmm… He doesn’t seem like a banjo player though. I don’t know. Takes all kinds of kinds I guess. Come to think of it, I haven’t really played banjo in a while… Maybe Sam likes bluegrass. Spencer probably does!... I wonder what Carol would do if I just broke out into a banjo tune here in the-”_

…

She looks up to see the guy just raising his brow and folding his arms.

_“Dang it. Not again…”_

 “Did you hear me?” he asks.

Apparently he _said_ something.

…

At least this time she remembers his name.

“Uhm, sorry Chris. Could you repeat that?” she politely asks.

“Oh, sorry. I mumble sometimes,” he apologizes. “I said do you have any experience working with spreadsheets?”

…

“Uhm… I’ve worked with sheet music?” she nervously jokes.

Luckily, he laughs.

“Oh! That’s good! We could use some more humor around here!” he tells her.

…

She laughs too. “Yeah! I bet it gets old working with snooty Carol Pingrey’s all the time!” she responds, and she _immediately_ regrets it.

He stops laughing. “You know, I’m good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Pingrey…”

…

“Dang it…” she curses, and she raises her hand to rewind.

\-----------------------

After what seems like hours, Luna has finally gotten to a point where Chris has asked her virtually every question an employer can ask an interviewee. She checks up at the clock on the wall.

**9:19**

_“Fish paste!… It’s only been twenty minutes?”_

…

Of course, when one continues reverting back in time, that person tends to lose track of it.

And Luna has done plenty of that.

…

She checks her nose, and there’s just a tiny smidge of blood escaping.

She quickly wipes it off, and looks up at Chris, who is entering some things into his computer.

…

For a moment, there’s a tense silence.

…

Finally, he turns his attention back to her, and conflictingly rubs his forehead with his index finger and thumb.

“Luna…”

_“Oh god… Oh god!”_

…

“I’m going to be straight with you. You seem like a nice young woman,” he tells her.

_“Damn it…”_

…

He nervously double takes, and makes sure his door is closed.

“Okay, so, I’m gonna be honest. This position literally just opened up. We really didn’t even need to hire anybody.”

She just raises a brow, focusing all her nervous energy into giving him her undivided attention.

…

“I guess, I mean- nobody else is really looking to fill the position. Do you catch my drift?” he asks.

She just confusedly looks at him, and haphazardly shrugs.

…

“You got the job,” he quietly tells her.

She beams from ear to ear. “What?!”

…

“I mean, it’s not official yet. But I mean- take it from me. You got the job.”

He turns his attention back to his computer, and starts punching things in again.

Luna just quietly smiles to herself, letting the information sink in.

…

“So, somebody will give you a call to make it official. Just act surprised and my guess is you could start by Monday. Sound good?”

“Of course! I mean- Yes. Yes that sounds good,” she tells him.

He softly smiles. “Alright, well I guess we’re done… Unless you have any more questions?”

She stands up and extends her hand to shake. He reciprocates it as she responds with: “Nope! I’ll be waiting to hear from you!”

“Alright, well-”

“Actually, wait! Do I _have_ to wear heels?” she asks, wishing she could tend to her sore feet.

“No. Flats will be fine. Take care, Luna,” he tells her.

“Thank god…” she blurts out. “Thanks, Chris!”

“Thank you,” he simply says, and she makes her leave.

…

She rushes out into the parking lot as fast as her heels will let her, and she’s quick to take them off.

She looks around to make sure no one’s watching, and…

“EEEEEK!” she shrieks.

“I got the joooob… I got the joooob… I got the joooob…” she sings over and over while doing a little dance.

…

Suddenly, she hears a knock on her window, and she jumps.

It’s Carol, of course- and she’s got that familiar smirk on her face.

…

Luna straightens up, and Carol eyes her to roll down the window.

She does.

…

“So… I take it your interview went well…” she speculates.

“Uhm… It took a little more effort than I thought… But I think so,” she says, trying to play it cool.

Carol softly chuckles. “You’re _going_ to get the job. I pretty much set this whole thing up so you could work here…” she arrogantly says, and Luna raises a brow.

Realizing what she said, Carol quickly back tracks.

“I mean… Set it up so you could get the job! For the position that opened up! Yeah! Heheh…”

She quickly reverts to her resting bitch face.

…

“So… Uhm… Thanks for helping me out, dude. I really appreciate it,” Luna tells her.

“It’s cool. I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, Luna,” she says, curling her lips into another soft grin.

“Yeah, I guess we will,” Luna says with a smile of her own.

…

Carol turns to leave, and Luna starts to the roll the window back up.

But Carol quickly turns back to her.

“By the way… Nice moves,” she quips, and she slyly winks as she turns again.

…

Luna just takes a relieved breath, and leans back in her seat as she starts the van.

…

_“Man… This is gonna be so awesome!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to go into specifics about Luna’s job… Just know that it’s a boring pencil pusher job of some sort lol.


	24. Hold On Loosely, p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… “Who Can It Be Now?” by Men at Work, and “Savior” by Rise Against.

Monday comes, and things are _not_ awesome.

Luna sits in her cubicle, stretching and taking the last swig of her coffee after finishing her fourteenth invoice for the evening.

_“Dang… This kind of blows… Oh well, it’s called work for a reason. I suppose I could just peek at the-”_

**5:49.**

Her jaw drops.

_“Holy?! What the heck?! It hasn’t even been an hour?! How is that even possible?! It has to have been longer! The clock’s slow! I’ve listened to a dozen songs! I finished my coffee! I- Uh oh…”_

…

The coffee isn’t agreeing with her.

She carefully stands up as her stomach growls.

She looks around for the nearest restroom, and does her best to nonchalantly head over to it.

_“Oh god…”_

…

She gets about ten paces to the lavatory, when she’s met by her new co-worker.

“Luna!” Carol says with her vanilla rich girl drawl.

_“Son of a-”_

“Hiiiii Carollll…” she awkwardly gets out.

“How’re you liking the office? Please don’t tell me it’s fun… I swear I will kick you in the vagina.”

“Heheh, it’s good. Got- quite a few invoices done…” she responds, practically grinding her teeth.

“So… I was thinking…” Carol begins while she looks into the screen of her phone- and not Luna’s face.

“We should do B-Dubs sometime. You got plans tonight?” she asks.

…

_“Yes Carol. My girlfriend would love it if we went and got wings with you! I can’t see any reason- Oh god, I have to go!...”_

“Uhm… I’m hanging out with Sam when I get home,” she tells her.

…

Carol rolls her eyes before she returns to her phone screen.

“Well, have fun I guess. Text me later,” she says, abandoning the conversation.

Luna sighs of relief, and hurries into the bathroom.

\-----------------------

It’s not the last time she has an encounter like this with Carol. In fact, the only thing that surprises Luna over the next week is just how _unsurprising_ things can be.

She and Sam make time to hang out, but it’s reserved for school and the occasional night hanging out together and watching a movie.

Blue Paperclips keeps making excuses not to rehearse. Chunk has work, Cait, and pork to tend to. Spencer has school and work. Sam has school. Luna has work and school. Everyone’s _too busy._

And work is a _drag_. Every day it seems like Chris will hand her a pile of documents, she’ll look up to the clock, what feels like an hour but is actually fifteen minutes will pass, and he’ll gladly hand her more. Carol will ask her to go to lunch or shoe shopping or something, and Luna’s coffee will get to her, and she’ll brush her off- again.

Her brother and sisters seem to get a little louder, a little more obnoxious with every passing day. Luan’s jokes are less funny, Lori’s gossip is more irritating than entertaining, and Lucy still can’t find a better place in the duct to hide.

Lynn, Sr. and Rita will be fine one day, and they’ll stick their noses up to each other the next. Rita will try too hard to be lax, Lynn will be too preachy about responsibility.

It gets to the point where’s she’s too tired to even play guitar when the day’s over. She just goes to bed.

…

And for six days, this is how it is. One uninteresting day after another, same old same old mundane routine gradually becoming longer and more debilitating.

\-----------------------

But finally, Sunday comes, and Luna gets a day off.

And she has a full night to hang out with her best girl, Sam.

If only she wasn’t too tired to actually enjoy it.

…

She opens her eyes and looks up to the clock. **6:12**.

She groans as she gracelessly sits up from her beanbag chair.

Sam coincidentally walks in after laughing about something with Leni in the hall.

…

“Hey you,” she gently says with a soft smile, slowly making her way over to the bottom bunk bed to have a seat.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Luna groggily asks as she stretches.

“Ehh, you seemed like you needed it. Plus- you’re so cute when you sleep,” she tells her, and she boops her nose.

Luna just smiles.

“Yeah… I needed it…”

…

Sam begins rubbing Luna’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Lucy’s not in there, I checked,” she says, referring to the ventilation duct.

Luna smiles. “Heh… Good stuff…” she moans, letting herself get lost in her massage.

Something catches her eye as she leans back: an old photo album lying on top of the dresser.

“What’s that doing out?” she asks, pointing to it.

…

“Hmmm? Oh! Luan and Lori were showing me some old pictures,” Sam reveals, and she starts to stand up.

Luna grabs her by the wrist. “Don’t stop!”

Sam gets out of her grasp and slyly smiles. “Hold on! I just wanna show you some I liked.”

Luna playfully sticks her tongue out.

…

Sam gets the book, and takes a seat in the beanbag chair with her girlfriend.

She flips it open to a page with Luna as a smiling baby. “Awwwwh!” she playfully says, and Luna rolls her eyes.

Sam just laughs, and looks for the picture she was referring to.

…

She finds it: an old snapshot of Pop Pop holding the older girls in his lap when they were just tots.

“Awwwh,” they both let out together.

“I forgot about this,” Luna says, carefully taking the picture out of it’s sleeve to have a closer look.

…

Sam looks intently at the photo. “You would’ve really liked Gram,” she tells her, averting eye contact.

Luna half smiles. “Yeah… I bet I would have…” she simply says.

…

Sam finally looks her in the eyes, and smiles. “And she would’ve really liked you.”

Luna smiles back.

…

Sam sighs, then stands up from the beanbag. “So- I was thinking we could go see if Lincoln will let us play his Playstation. I brought some games for you to try,” she says.

“Sure. Let me grab my phone real quick,” Luna is slow to tell her, and she groggily reaches over to grab her phone.

…

She sits in the beanbag going through her notifications, and Sam pulls her up by the arm.

“Come on!”

“Alright, alright!” Luna complies.

But something isn’t right.

…

She sees that her latest text message from Carol was received at 5:34, even though she hasn’t texted her since this morning.

She scrutinizes the phone.

“Well?” Sam guffaws.

…

Luna raises her brow.

“Did you go through my phone?” she bluntly asks.

…

Sam doesn’t answer right away. She just sort of stands there with her mouth hanging open for a moment before responding with: “What?”

“You did, didn’t you?” Luna says with a small scoff.

…

“Okay, I checked your message… It’s no big deal?” Sam explains with a coy shrug.

“I guess…” Luna says, trying to read the message.

Sam places her hand on her shoulder. “Hey.”

She looks back up to her.

“Are you mad?”

…

“Well, I mean…”

Sam just looks at her as she softly shakes her head.

“…Would you have looked if it was from someone else?”

…

Sam frowns. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Luna sighs. “Forget it…”

“No. I wanna know…”

…

Luna meets her frustrated eyes. “Well, it’s obvious you’ve got this- thing against Carol.”

She scoffs. “Yeah, and it’s obvious you two are all over each other!”

…

Luna scornfully cringes. “Do you even hear yourself? I’ve told you like- a hundred times; there’s nothing going on between us!”

…

“Oh let me kiss your butt Luna! I just love kissing it!... Oh, not as much as I like kissing _your_ butt Carol!” Sam mocks.

…

Luna just glares at her before forming a rebuttal.

“You need to chill out…”

…

“I need to chill out?”

“Yes! You’re making a big deal out of nothing! And you know, I _could_ say something about how much you kiss Mr. Andrews’ butt, but I haven’t!”

Sam palms her forehead. “Jeez… Will you let it go? I told you it was just a stupid crush! What- you think I’m gonna come on to him?... Oh, come here Mr. Andrews! I’m only fifteen and have a girlfriend, but I would love it _soooo_ much if you’d turn into a pedophile for me!” she angrily mocks.

…

Luna grimaces. “Oh, for god’s sake! First of all, _you’re_ the one who said it was _fun to think about,”_ Luna recalls using air-quotes. “And second, I wasn’t even saying it like that?! It just pisses me off how you’re always flirting with him!”

…

“I don’t flirt with him. Flirting is texting each other all hours of the day sending emojis and stuff like you and Carol!”

…

“Why’d you go through my phone for?! What were looking to find, huh?! Sexting?! Pictures?!”

“Huh- you said it,” Sam sharply retorts.

…

They stop shouting to collect their thoughts.

It’s Luna to compose a follow-up first.

“I don’t wanna fight, Sam…”

“It’s too late, Luna. Ever since you got this job, you’ve been different. It’s like you’re a different person!”

…

“Ugh… You’re so freaking dramatic…”

“No, I’m not dramatic.”

“I’m tired! Okay?! I go to school, I work, it’s exhausting! It’s not like I’m up Carol’s ass all day or whatever it is you’re thinking! I actually work!”

…

Sam just scowls.

After a tense silence, she begins getting her belongings together.

“You’re leaving?!” Luna blurts out.

…

“Yeah, I’m leaving.”

“It’s gonna get dark soon?! Come on, let’s just talk about this…” Luna says, trying to place a hand on her shoulder.

She swats it away. “I’m done talking. I’ll have Spencer meet me somewhere…”

…

Luna clenches her hands into fists and pushes them against her eyes. She’s tearing up now.

“Sam…” she begins, but she isn’t able to get anything else out.

…

Sam meets her eyes again, and her eyes are getting watery too.

She deeply sighs.

“You know… I knew this would happen…” she says, returning her focus to placing things in her book bag.

“What?” Luna simply responds.

…

Sam stops, and takes a moment before following up.

“I told you I couldn’t do this. I told you everything would change if we got together!”

Luna can’t even find the words to say. She just superfluously moves her hands around.

…

“You know… I was actually worried about what people would think… Like, look at those _dykes_ …”

“I should’ve realized the real problem would be Carol…”

…

Luna can’t help but let out a snide laugh, and it disgusts Sam.

“You’re ridiculous…” Luna says.

…

Sam doesn’t even grace her with a response. She just picks up her bag and heads for the door.

…

Luna face palms. _“Nice going, stupid…”_

“Sam, wait!” she calls out as she follows her into the hall.

…

And she discovers that all of her siblings were standing out there listening in on the whole thing.

They all just awkwardly stare at her, and Luna groans to herself.

…

“Well I hope you guys enjoyed the show!” she hollers, and she disregards them to attend to Sam.

\-----------------------

Luna follows Sam out onto the front lawn, and she refuses to turn around.

“Sam! Sam, come on! I’m sorry, okay!” she begs.

…

Sam stops, and turns to face her.

She carefully thinks over her response.

“Luna… I just really wanna be alone right now… I just- I need to be alone,” she tells her.

And she turns back around.

…

“Sam…” Luna sorrowfully calls out again, and she’s met by a hand on her shoulder.

It’s Lori.

“Just- let her go Luna. She’ll come around,” she promises.

Luna watches her girlfriend head farther away, until she’s certain she’s really gone.

…

Then she remembers how Lori and everyone else were standing outside listening in on her business, and she angrily heads back inside, refusing to even give Lori a passing glance.

\-----------------------

The next morning, the annoying sound of her morning alarm wakes Luna, and she checks her phone.

No new messages, from Sam or otherwise.

…

She groans before tossing it to the side.

She checks the clock, and it’s **6:30** , just like it’s supposed to be.

Normally, she’s quick to rise and shine, but after last night, and the day she knows she’s about to face, she’s in no hurry to get up.

…

Luan makes her way out of the bottom bunk and out of the room. No jokes, no snarky comments, nothing.

…

_“Whatever Luan… I have enough to worry about without you and everyone else bringing me down…”_

She just stares at the ceiling, replaying the events of last night over and over in her head.

_“I could’ve just rewound. I could’ve just made it to where I never brought up her going through my stupid phone… But whatever. I needed to say it. What’s the point of being in a relationship with someone if you have to always lie and pretend nothing’s wrong?...”_

_“And it’s not like I’ve done anything to really justify her being mad at me. I told her I was sorry about keeping the interview a secret. I don’t like other people- I don’t like Carol! And work has really stressed me out! It’s not like I’m trying to be a bitch to everybody…”_

_“God… She’s so wishy washy. One minute she’s all doom and gloom about how we can’t be together, and the next she’s kissing me? Why’d she make such a big deal out of everything in the first place? Kids at school? Commitment Issues? Just being freaking crazy?...”_

_“That’s not fair… I know she loves me. She wouldn’t have been so upset if she didn’t… I just hate this… We’ve been dating for like, literally a month, and we’ve already gotten into our first fight… That says a lot about us right there…”_

…

Finally, she decides to stop beating herself up and prepare for the day.

She gets out of bed, and before she goes to get gussied up, she lightly strums the strings of her Gibson.

“I haven’t forgotten about you… I promise,” she tells the guitar, and she heads for the door.

…

But she can’t go. Not yet.

Reluctantly, she goes to check her phone one more time, just in case.

…

She goes over to it and picks it up.

No new messages.

…

…

_“Damn it…”_


	25. Hold On Loosely, p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s hits: “Don’t Stand So Close To Me” by The Police, and “Stinkfist” by Tool. \m/
> 
> So anyway, that last chapter was tough to write. I mean that in many ways:p
> 
> Try to enjoy though. We can get through this together!

 

There is a palpable awkward silence on the way to school.

Rather than focus on it, and the various other sources of stress in her life right now, Luna decides to keep her eyes on the road and her mind off of- well… everything.

…

Lori is shotgun rider, and as usual, she’s texting. However, she keeps nonchalantly glancing at Luna.

Luna can feel her eyes on her, but she doesn’t want to acknowledge it.

_“I’d rather just pretend that last night didn’t happen… But with this family…”_

…

Finally, Lori puts her phone away, and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Luna-”

“Please don’t,” she quickly cuts her off- practically begging with her tone.

“Luna, I’m sorry. We all are. It wasn’t cool of us to butt into your business,” she apologizes.

“It’s fine, seriously,” Luna insists.

…

“Is it?” Lori adds, intently looking at her younger sister.

Luna does her best to just keep her eyes forward.

“Look, I know what I just said, but you and Sam really got into it last night. I mean, not to like, overstep my boundaries, but you guys made a big fuss over something so…”

She tries to find the right words, and glances at the other siblings.

They all nervously shake their heads, as if it wasn’t obvious enough they don’t want involved.

Lori sighs again as she turns her attention back to the driver.

“It shouldn’t have gotten so bad like that… That’s just my opinion though…”

…

“I know…” Luna bemoans.

…

For a moment, it’s quiet.

_“Well… She’s opened the discussion…”_

…

“How much did you hear? Honestly.”

“Well… Pretty much all of it. You guys were shouting pretty loud…”

…

Luna sighs now. “Do you think I messed up? Like, should I feel bad for being friends with Carol?”

“Well… I mean… You know how I feel about her,” Lori says with a weak chuckle. “But that’s not the point… I think- I think maybe… Maybe you’re both in the wrong. You know?”

“I mean, I know work is stressful. Trust me, there’s a reason I’ve quit all my jobs…”

Luna rolls her eyes at this statement.

…

“And I know you guys don’t see each other as much… My point is, maybe the real problem isn’t Carol or- you know…” she says, rolling her fingers to gesticulate her point.

“Mr. Andrews…” Luna finishes for her.

“Right… Uhm, I think you guys just need some- time apart, maybe?”

…

Luna can feel her shoulders tensing up, and she’s actually breaking a sweat.

“We don’t need time apart. We need to talk about this stuff, and she freaks out! She avoids confrontation!”

“Okay, don’t get mad at me, Luna,” Lori calmly says. “I’m just saying; try to look at this from her side…”

“Like what? Like I’m into Carol? Like I should have so many doubts about our relationship?! Jeez, it’s like- why are we even doing this if she isn’t… Ugh!” Luna groans.

…

“But she _is_ Luna. She loves you. She just wants things to be perfect…”

“Well, they’re not going to be. Relationships aren’t supposed to be perfect Lori, they’re supposed to be- work! I don’t know. We’re not like you and Bobby never having any problems and being so happy all the freaking time…”

…

She regrets saying this, but it’s out, and there’s no taking it back. She won’t risk rewinding while driving.

Luna frowns and crosses her arms as she turns to look out the window.

“Get over yourself Luna… We’re all just trying to be here for you…”

…

The other Louds anxiously keep quiet, probably thinking they wish Lori wouldn’t speak for them anymore, and definitely hoping Luna’s backlash isn’t too scary.

But Luna doesn’t look at her, and she doesn’t respond.

She has enough to worry about.

\-----------------------

Luna arrives at her locker, and unsurprisingly, Sam isn’t there.

She checks her phone again, and there’s no message from her either.

_“Damn it… I guess I need to apologize… Try to anyway…”_

She decides to make her way to her locker, but she’s apparently in class- or simply not here.

_“I wouldn’t put it past her… Drama queen…”_

…

She heads to first period Intro to Sociology, and Mr. Andrews is standing outside the door as he always does before class. He simply nods at Luna, and she simply nods at him.

She heads in the door, and Sam is sitting in her usual seat with her eyes glued to her phone.

She looks up to see Luna, but only graces her with a brief glimpse before burying her face in her phone again.

_“This is gonna be fun…”_

…

Luna takes the seat next to her, and arbitrarily messes with her school supplies. She keeps glancing at Sam, who doesn’t budge.

Finally, she decides to speak up. “Are we gonna talk about last night?”

“Let’s just forget about it Luna,” she answers.

…

Luna thinks it over for a moment, looking all around the room as she tries to collect her thoughts.

“Are you still mad?”

“Luna, please. Let’s just drop it.”

…

Luna sharply sighs.

“So, you’re still mad and we’re not gonna talk about it. Great. I love worrying about my girlfriend hating me…”

Sam finally looks at her, albeit apathetically.

“I don’t hate you. And last night sucked. I’m sorry. Let’s just pretend it never happened, okay?”

…

Luna sorrowfully sinks down.

 _“I’d like that. I really would… But I know it’s not going to work…”_ she thinks about saying, but Mr. Andrews makes his way into the classroom.

“Alright guys, I know the weekend wasn’t long enough, but we’ve got a lot to cover going into Thanksgiving recess, so we need to get started,” he announces.

…

Sam puts her phone away and gets out her notebook, ready to get to work free from other distractions.

It’s not so easy for Luna.

\-----------------------

“That’s where it becomes problematic- We have to be able to look at these things from both sides. I’m not trying to minimize his actions by any means, but it has to be considered. It’s always possible that those women who came forward are- _exaggerating_ , for lack of a better term,” Andrews says regarding the latest sexual harassment scandal.

Cody, one of the stoner kids, raises his hand.

Andrews gestures him to talk.

“Is this gonna be on the test?” he asks, and some of the others laugh. Even Luna and Sam get a little chuckle from it.

“No, this isn’t test material. I just think it’s pertinent to the discussion,” Andrews amusingly answers.

“But let’s be real people. If twenty, thirty people are saying you did something…” he shrugs, letting his body language add emphasis to his statement.

“And when you write an open apology letter… Yeah…”

 _Guilty_ he mouths without voicing it.

…

For the first time today, Sam raises her hand to participate in the discussion.

“Go ahead,” Andrews tells her.

“Didn’t you say something last week about Selena running to you if things don’t work with Biebs?” she sardonically says with a little grin.

He playfully nods his head. “What’re you saying, huh?”

“Nothing. I just recall you saying something like that…”

Others are snickering, but Luna isn’t amused.

…

“Wow… You know I’m gonna start making you sit in the hallway if you keep throwing shade like that!” he jokes, and she just giggles.

Luna scowls to herself. _“Here we go…”_

…

“Luna, did you put her up to this?” he playfully asks her, failing to pick up on her latent hostility.

She forces an unconvincing, sickly looking smile. “No, sir…”

…

Sam still smiles though, despite probably being a little uncomfortable now.

Whatever she’s feeling, Andrews fails to read it correctly, because he eggs her on some more.

“Oh, I see how it is. You’d throw her _right_ under the bus if you could! I see it!” he jokes.

Sam playfully throws her hands up. “What?! I did _not_ say that?!”

“You didn’t have to!” he adds.

…

Luna looks up to him, and intently glares. “Can we get back to the Powerpoint now?”

He deflates a bit, picking up what she’s putting down. “I’m just having some fun, I’m not trying to step on any toes…” he’s sure to clarify, and he returns to his lecture.

…

At this point though, Luna can’t focus on _impersonal relationships in ideal type bureaucracies._

She keeps glancing at Sam, because _she_ keeps glancing at _her._

…

“What?” she finally says, keeping quiet so only she will hear it.

Sam just shakes her head, and returns her eyes to her notes.

…

_“Oh… I see right through you, Sam… You’re just messing with me now! It wasn’t enough to pull the ‘I don’t wanna talk about it’ card… Now you’ve gotta bring Andrews into this too?”_

She keeps glancing at her, and it gets to the point where she’s outright staring- she could probably burn a hole into her if she tried enough.

Sam tries to ignore it, but she eventually caves in and faces her.

…

“What is your problem?!” she quietly barks.

“You _know_ what my problem is?!”

Sam disgustedly lowers her brow. “Are you really gonna do this now?”

“Well now seems great to me! You’re all over him! Just like I said you were!”

“That was literally the only time I said anything today!”

“So?! Any other day you’d be all over his lap! And _I_ kiss Carol’s ass…”

…

Sam face palms. Other students are starting to take notice.

“Luna, please stop…”

“No! I want to talk about it! It’s not just about him and Carol! You tell me you can’t do _this_ , and then you just act like that never happened! And now you’re doing the same thing! How many times are we gonna act like stuff never happens?! How can we be together if we’re always being so shady about everything?!” It’s like I have to-”

“STOP!” Sam yells.

…

Now everyone is staring, even Mr. Andrews.

…

And Luna feels very small now.

But Sam…

…

“Shut up! I can’t take it anymore! I swear to god, if you say one more thing-!”

“Hey!” Mr. Andrews finally interjects.

…

They give him their attention.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t want to hear another word from either of you for the rest of class. Don’t push me,” he firmly states, looking and pointing directly at Luna.

And it rubs her the absolute most wrong way.

…

She folds her arms, and just snarls. Her eye even twitches.

He’s just about to break his eye contact and return to his lecture…

…

“PUSH!” Luna defiantly yells.

…

Everyone’s jaws drop, and Andrews slowly turns to face her with a very unenthusiastic look on his face.

…

But it’s nothing compared to Sam’s expression.

She’s practically beat red, and she’s even tearing up a little.

She intently stares at Luna, letting out heavy breaths.

Luna turns to face her, and she feels dread overcome her.

_“Uh oh…”_

…

Suddenly, Sam slaps her right in the face.

…

It happens so fast and so suddenly, it takes Luna a moment to fully digest what just happened.

She feels her tender cheek, and looks to her girlfriend, who is still fuming.

…

But once she’s fully grasped the reality of the slap, the dread is quickly subjugated by fury.

And she slaps her right back.

…

Sam goes through the same process as Luna. The jaw drop, feeling the tender cheek, and donning this psychopathic look in her eye.

…

Then, she quickly jumps out of her seat, and begins throwing rapid punches at Luna.

…

And truthfully, Luna is more stunned than harmed.

It doesn’t take her long to make to her feet as well, and quickly overpower her.

She hits her in the face once, and it’s enough to awkwardly rear her back against the table.

She hovers over her, and connects with one more punch to the nose.

…

By now, Mr. Andrews is forcing himself between the girls, yelling at them to stop.

Luna takes a step back, and her lip is just barely swollen.

Sam however, has a bloody nose.

…

Mr. Andrews looks back and forth at the girls.

“Are you okay?” he asks Luna.

“Look at her?!” she blurts out, pointing to her bloodied girlfriend.

…

He places a hand on her shoulder and takes a closer look at her nose.

He shakes his head like he’s more annoyed than concerned, and goes over to his desk to grab a tissue.

…

He looks around at his other students, then hands the tissue to Sam.

He then unhappily makes his way to the door.

“Come on,” he simply instructs, gesturing the two girls to follow him.

…

They look into one another’s eyes for a moment, sharing all the same conflicting emotions with one gaze.

It’s Sam who breaks it, and she follows Mr. Andrews.

…

Then, Luna reluctantly does the same.

\-----------------------

There are drops of blood along the hallway floor as Luna follows Sam and Mr. Andrews.

They get about forty paces down the hall before he finally speaks up.

“I don’t know what that was about, but I want it finished. Do I make myself clear?” he sternly asks.

The girls don’t verbally respond. They let their remorseful expressions speak for them.

…

They arrive at the office of Vice Principle Jones, and Mr. Andrews politely knocks on the side of the doorframe.

The muscular principle looks up to see them, and gestures them to come in.

…

He finishes writing up something on a sheet of paper, then takes a moment to study the three.

“What’s the issue, Andy?” he asks.

…

He eyeballs Sam and Luna, but they don’t speak.

So he aversely does.

…

“These two decided to get into a physical altercation in the middle of my class,” he reveals.

The principal casually nods, and the two adults eye the teenagers again, hoping they will speak up.

They don’t.

…

“They’re friends. I don’t know what they’re fighting about, but it obviously stems from something outside of the institution…” Mr. Andrews continues.

“They’re good students. I’ve never had any problems from either one of them until today. I don’t know what’s changed, but-”

“Andy,” Mr. Jones cuts him off.

He simply looks to him.

“Don’t you have a class to teach?” he calmly asserts.

…

Mr. Andrews softly nods his head, and makes his exit.

…

For a moment, things are quiet.

“Have a seat,” Mr. Jones tells the girls, and they do.

Sam’s nose has apparently stopped bleeding, because she’s stopped holding the tissue to her nose.

She dejectedly looks to the floor, and Luna’s heart sinks. _“What have I done?...”_

…

She turns her focus to the tall, burly man before them, and he’s reading the two with composure.

“Would you ladies care to elaborate on what happened?” he asks.

…

Finally, Sam and Luna look to one another, and Sam sorrowfully shrugs, as if to say, _“You go.”_

Luna sighs, then begins.

“I was running my mouth about stuff while Andrews was trying to teach. I guess I just took it too far…” she explains, looking to Sam for approval.

She just looks to the ground.

…

Luna looks back to the principal, and continues her story.

“She slapped me, I slapped her. Next thing I know we’re hitting each other.”

…

He takes a moment to consider his next words.

“Is that the whole story?” he asks Sam.

She nods. “Yeah.”

…

Again, he takes a moment.

“I’ve never seen Mr. Andrews vouch for anybody like this before. Take that for what it’s worth… Despite the information given to me however, I have no choice but to take disciplinary action.”

“I’m going to send you girls home, and suspend you for the rest of the week going into the break. Now… I would sincerely dislike removing you two from Mr. Andrews’ class, considering this is your first infraction and the circumstances surrounding it…”

The girls timidly look to one another again before giving him their further attention.

…

“I don’t need to separate the two of you, do I?” he firmly asks.

…

Again, they look at one another, and Luna can see the pain in Sam’s eyes. It breaks her heart.

They already only have so much time to spend together, and she’d hate to lose any more.

She prepares to speak…

…

“No. We don’t need separated,” Sam answers, and she looks back at her.

Luna does her best to say she’s sorry with just her eyes, but she knows the damage has been done.

\-----------------------

After collecting her things and being escorted out of the building, Luna makes her way to her van.

Once inside, she pulls out her phone, and surprisingly, there’s nothing from mom or dad yet.

Nothing from Sam either.

…

She rests her head on the steering wheel.

_“Damn it…”_

…

Her phone begins buzzing, and she looks to see her mother is calling.

_“Here we go…”_

…

She answers it. “Hey…” she simply greets.

“Luna, what’s going on? What happened?” Rita asks.

“Mom, I got in a fight with Sam. Like an actual fistfight.”

“What?”

“Yeah. We got into an argument last night, and it just carried into class, and…” she leaves it at that.

…

She hears Rita sigh from the other end. “Luna…”

“I’m sorry Mom…”

…

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to your brother and sisters who have to ride the bus home now… We’ll talk about this when we get home. And I expect you’ll tell your father you’re being suspended.”

“I will Mom,” she simply says.

…

But she doesn’t hang up yet.

“Luna, I know things have been tough lately. And I’m sorry me and your father haven’t been helping. But you know better than to act up like this at school.”

“I know Mom…”

…

Rita sighs again.

“I love you. Be careful driving home.”

“I love you,” Luna simply responds, and she hangs up.

…

She just sits there for a moment, thinking over how she’ll prepare for the multitude of questioning and prying her siblings will do, and the lecturing she’ll get from her father.

But even then, it’s nothing compared to the guilt and shame she feels for hurting the girl she loves.

…

She eyes her phone for a moment, contemplating calling her and trying to make things right.

…

But she puts it away, and starts the van.

_“I’ve done enough for one day…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: A very similar thing happened with me and my best friend in high school. I won’t lie… I got my butt kicked. ;p


	26. Hold On Loosely, p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist consists of “Lonely Day” by System of a Down, and “Hesitate” by Stone Sour.
> 
> I’m going to go ahead and post this chapter and the next one together. They were gonna be parts of one big super chapter, but I realize most people (including myself) aren’t a fan of reading 4,300 words on one page.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna pulls into the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue.

She pulls out her phone, and she sees that there are a couple new responses from her siblings, except for Lori.

 _“Right… Just trying to help…”_ she recalls her sister telling her.

…

She gets out of the van and makes her way to the front door. As she unlocks it and lets Charles out, she feels her phone buzz.

…

**Popstar: We’ll talk when you get home from work.**

_“Well… At least I have time to dread it in peace,”_ she thinks, taking a seat on the couch.

She checks the clock, and it’s just turned 10:00.

_“Pshhh… Better live it up while I can. I’ll probably be grounded or something… I don’t know… What’s really the worst that could happen? Take away my instruments? Haven’t played ‘em since I started work anyway… TV? Same… I need a ride to work, so they won’t take the van… I don’t go anywhere anyway except to there and…”_

Sam.

…

She lets out a heavy sigh, and closes her eyes as she rubs her forehead.

_“She should be home by now…”_

…

She works up the nerve to pull put her phone, and just stares at her girlfriend’s contact page for a little bit before actually selecting the call option.

She eventually does, and she places the phone to her ear.

…

After several rings, she decides to hang up and just text her.

But then, she actually picks up.

“Hey…” Sam softly greets.

…

“Hey…” Luna simply says back.

And for a moment, there’s a tense silence.

…

“So… That was… intense…” Luna musters out.

Sam doesn’t say anything.

…

“Sam, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” Luna says, burying her head in her hand.

“I’m sorry too,” Sam weakly tells her.

…

“Listen, I was stupid okay? I shouldn’t have been such a bitch last night, and I should’ve just kept my mouth shut in class today. I went over the line,” she continues.

“…Well, I can’t blame you too much. I slapped you first…”

“Not just that dude. The stuff with Andrews…”

…

“I told you I didn’t wanna talk about it. You just couldn’t let it go could you?”

“No, you’re right. I just worry that I’m screwing things up, and, I don’t want to ruin this, you know? This is my first relationship…” Luna confides to her.

…

“I’m scared too, Luna. I don’t know… Maybe we just need to take a day- to ourselves…”

“What are you saying?” Luna worriedly asks.

…

“I’m not breaking up with you! Don’t be like that!... I just, I feel like maybe we’ve just been smothering each other. Maybe it will do us some good to just, you know… Do our own stuff for a little bit…”

…

Luna doesn’t respond.

…

After a moment, Sam lets out a sigh.

“I’m gonna turn my phone off for the rest of the day. I’m gonna try and focus on my homework until Spencer comes home and throws me off…” she says.

…

Luna still doesn’t answer.

“Luna… Please say something…”

…

She thinks it over for a moment, and wipes away a single tear that’s fallen.

“Maybe you’re right… Maybe we need a day…”

…

After a decent pause, Sam softly chuckles. “You know… You hit hard…”

“Yeah, well… I was trying to hurt you…” Luna jokes back, but she doesn’t get much amusement from it.

…

“I promise I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you,” Sam tells her.

“I love you too,” Luna responds.

“Bye…”

“Bye…”

…

And she’s hung up.

…

Luna just stares at the phone for a moment, wondering if maybe she should’ve said something different, or maybe if she should even rewind and take a new approach.

But she decides that she’s made enough bad decisions over the last 24 hours, and maybe time travel will only make things worse.

…

So she goes upstairs and decides to make some time for her other true love.

\-----------------------

She plugs her phone into her charger, and picks up her acoustic Gibson.

“Hey you,” she tells the six string. “Miss me?”

…

She makes sure she’s in tune, and then she begins brushing up on the songs she was learning before things got so hectic.

And for a little while, she just loses herself in her music, feeling more in control and more relaxed than she has in days. It brings her a high she hasn’t felt in a very long time, almost before she even knew what she capable of doing with a guitar.

It’s a nice reminder that maybe there’s something good to come from this. _“Maybe you have to put the guitar down for a little while to really enjoy it again…”_

…

But all good things must come to an end as they say, and that is true for this jam session as well.

…

It is interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, and she just sort of looks at it for a moment.

Maybe it’s Dad, or Mom, or Lori, or Chris… or Sam.

She’s hoping it’s Sam.

…

She carefully places her guitar to the side, and goes to check on the phone.

It’s Carol… and she’s actually _calling_.

…

 _“Okay… This probably isn’t good…”_ she thinks as she unplugs the phone and swipes the green answer key.

…

“Hey?” she greets.

…

“Luna, what’s up?” Carol asks with more enthusiasm than she’d expect from her.

“Uhm, I just got home… I take it you heard?”

“Yeah. Crazy stuff… I kind of wish I could’ve seen it.”

Luna rolls her eyes.

…

“Are you still working tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m coming in. No reason not to I guess…”

“Good. Listen- I’m coming over.”

…

“What?” Luna thinks. _“Did she just say what I think she said?”_

…

“Listen! You’re obviously stressed out, you’ve been blowing me off all week, and now you don’t have any excuse not to hang out with me.”

…

“Uhm… I’m suspended? And don’t you have class?”

“Pshhh… Like I’ll get in trouble… Are you worried your mommy and daddy will ground you if you don’t stay home and read your scriptures?” she snarkily responds.

Luna just let’s out a weak breath. _“I’ve got nothin’…”_

…

“So I’ll be over in a couple minutes. At least pretend to be happy to see me, okay?”

“Hey, wait. Aren’t you gonna ask where I live?”

“I already know, remember? Your brother was gonna pay me to take that picture for Lori or whatever weird thing he had planned…”

“Oh, right…” Luna simply says.

“Hey… What else was he gonna pay you for?” she lethargically jokes.

“Har har. Just be ready to go,” Carol finishes, and she hangs up.

…

She puts the phone back on its charger, and just stands there for a moment.

_“Well… I guess I’m hanging out with Carol… What could possibly go wrong?”_

\-----------------------

It’s 10:52, and Carol still hasn’t arrived.

_“Jeez… What are a couple minutes to a Vortex club princess like Carol?”_

…

She tries to play her guitar as she waits, but she’s too distracted to make any real progress. Between the drama with Sam, the impending confrontation with her parents, and all the various worst-case-scenarios that could play out if or when Carol arrives…

She’s a little flustered.

…

She finally hears a car pulling up from outside the house. She looks out her window and sees a sleek BMW make its way in her driveway, and sure enough, Carol freakin’ Pingrey is the driver.

She doesn’t get out of the car, she just waits there as she pulls out her phone and begins toying with it.

…

 _“Well, I guess we’re really doing this,”_ Luna thinks, and she grabs her jacket before making her way out to meet her.

\-----------------------

Carol looks up to see her companion, and dons her trademark devious smile.

She gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side. In the back seat of the car, there’s a strange black case.

“Luna Loud… Have you managed to keep out of any more trouble?” she quips.

She nervously smiles. “Uhm, yeah…”

…

Carol opens up the passenger side door, and Luna takes a step forward before realizing Carol’s assuming shotgun.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” Luna asks her.

…

Carol just smiles.

“You can drive.”

…

Luna just looks at her like some sort of numbskull, completely caught off guard.

Carol playfully scoffs. “You need to relax… Take your mind off things. Driving this beauty around always helps me,” she says, alluringly caressing the interior.

Luna still doesn’t move.

Carol lowers her brow. “I have full coverage.”

…

Luna shrugs, and decides to give it a shot. After all, how could things get any worse?

She makes her way over to the driver’s seat, and plants her derriere upon the fine upholstery. She eyes Vanzilla. _“Sorry babe.”_

…

She looks to Carol, and forces a little grin. “So… Where to?”

Keeping her cool as always, Carol just sits back and keeps smiling.

“Mmmm… I’m hungry… How’s Thai food sound?”

…

Luna cringes.

Carol does too. “Seafood bar?”

Still…

…

She face palms. “Wings?”

“I can do wings,” Luna finally agrees, and they take off.


	27. Hold On Loosely, p.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist consists of “Beast of Burden” by The Rolling Stones, and “Best of You” by Foo Fighters. Throwing good stuff your way today, people!

Things are awkwardly quiet. Luna would love to turn on the radio, but she feels a childish fear about overstepping her boundaries.

She sporadically glances at Carol, who’s either looking at her phone or outside of her window.

“It’s weird being the passenger in your own car,” she finally says, still not looking at Luna.

“Uhm… Yeah,” is all she can get out, and she feels like an idiot. _“Cave Luna much good comm-un-i-ca-tor…”_

…

“Hey, I’ve gotta ask. What’s with the case?”

“Oh, that’s nothing…” Carol simply answers, not looking away from her phone.

_“O-kay…”_

…

With the way she won’t look at her, and the way she hasn’t said anything outside of her weak attempt at small talk…

_“Is she nervous too? Wait, am I nervous?!...”_

…

“So… What happened with you and Sam?” Carol casually asks.

Luna takes a deep breath as she considers how she wants to start.

“We threw down in Andrews’ class…”

“I know that. I mean, why?”

“Well… It’s a long story…”

…

Carol snidely sneers at her. “Are your stories always this boring?”

Luna gives her a sharp glare, but she sees that smirk of hers, and she realizes her intentions are good enough.

She eases up as she returns her eyes to the windshield. “Uhm… We got in a fight last night…”

“Jeez, I thought you weren’t supposed to talk about fight club?” Carol quips.

“No, not like that…” Luna responds.

…

She hesitates to tell her what the fight was about.

Carol just eyes her. “Well?”

…

Luna sighs. “I really shouldn’t tell you…”

…

Carol’s eyes widen. Whatever images have formed in her head will likely remain a mystery forever, and it’s probably best if it stays that way.

“Nothing like that! God…” Luna’s sure to clarify.

…

“So what then?” she continues prying.

Luna decides to give in; something she just now realizes always seems to happen with this girl.

“She doesn’t like that you and I talk so much…”

Carol begins laughing hysterically. “HA! Oh my god! You’re right! You _really_ shouldn’t have told me that!”

Luna rolls her eyes, but she can’t help but chuckle a little herself.

“Wow… Poor wittle Sam is jeawous… No offense dude, but that’s kind of weird. I mean…” she doesn’t finish.

…

She winces, as if a proverbial lightbulb has turned on.

She conflictingly looks at Luna, who tries to not look totally uncomfortable with this whole thing.

…

“Wait… Are you guys-?” Sam asks.

Luna doesn’t look at her. She just indifferently cringes, and keeps her eyes forward.

…

Carol amusingly nods. “I kind of had a feeling… I mean, you’re obvious. She was harder to read though…”

“Uhm… I don’t know what to say to that,” Luna responds with a nervous chuckle.

…

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. I don’t give a shit? Who isn’t gay anymore?…”

…

Luna doesn’t say anything. She’s trying to keep all these feelings of discomfort hidden, but it’s getting harder and harder. _“This whole thing is just too weird…”_

Carol notices her nervous energy though, and dejectedly frowns to herself.

“Luna… I know I’m a bitch, okay?”

…

She perks up, and actually looks at her now. _“It’s about to get real!”_ she jokingly thinks.

“I know what people think of me. I’m not stupid… I’m queen of the Vortex! The Regina George of Royal Woods High!...”

“So, why? I mean, if you know you’re- you know… Then why keep being one?”

…

Carol thinks it over for a moment. “I don’t know… I guess it just comes with the whole thing, you know? Rich girl, rich family, I have to be!... You know, I actually tried to be friends with your sister…”

Luna tries to give her an appropriate amount of eye contact while still keeping her focus on the road.

“So, what happened there?”

…

“I guess we’re just not meant to be friends. That stuff happened with Bobby, rumors and he-said-she-said started, I don’t even really know why we still hate each other…”

“My point is Luna, I get who I am. I’m learning to just accept it. And…”

She rolls circles her hand as she tries to elaborate. “You know…”

…

“No, I don’t actually…” Luna politely tells her.

“Ugh!... I’m trying to be nice here, okay?!”

“Alright! Jeez… I get it…” Luna says.

…

Carol pouts as she looks out the window again, and Luna can’t help but actually feel sorry for her. _“I really don’t know who she is… And I feel like maybe people don’t give her a chance… Maybe she’s just trying to get by like everybody else, and being- ‘this’ is the only way she knows how…”_

…

She takes a moment as she considers what to say to her to make her feel better, and she settles for the following.

“Hey, it’s cool. Seriously. I mean, I don’t know… I don’t think you’re a bad person…”

She perks up a bit. “Really?”

…

“Would I be driving your sweet car if I did?” she says.

Carol smiles.

“Don’t get me wrong… I totally thought you sucked until you pulled me out of class that day…” she quips with a sly smile.

She just playfully guffaws, and gives her the middle finger.

…

Luna laughs, Carol laughs, and it feels good.

\-----------------------

After a decent outing at BW3’s, the girls make their way back to Luna’s house.

They park out front of the house, and Luna shuts the car off before handing the keys back to Carol.

“So…” she utters.

Carol checks her phone, and smiles.

“We still have plenty of time before work. Show me your house,” she practically orders, and she gets out of the car before Luna can protest.

“Uhm, okay,” she simply says.

…

She gets out of the car, and makes her way around it. Carol stops.

“What?” she blurts out, donning a frustrated expression.

Before Luna can even respond, she’s going off again.

“Fine! If you don’t want to hang out anymore, just say it! I’d hate to be an unwelcome guest in your home!” she whines, folding her arms.

…

Luna fights to get out something, but snaps out of her stupor to work something out.

“No- no. It’s fine dude. Seriously. This is fun,” she insists.

…

For a moment, Carol still pouts, but she quickly uncrosses her arms and smiles as she grabs the strange black case from her car.

“Good. I have a surprise for you,” she tells her, and she makes her way into the Loud house.

…

_“Jeez… Bipolar much?”_

…

Luna makes her way to the door and unlocks it, and Charles runs back in from out of nowhere.

Carol gives him a surprised look.

Luna smiles. “That’s Chuck. He’s pretty lit.”

“Your dog’s high?”

“No. I mean, he’s cool. Like, _lit?”_

Carol just shakes her head.

Luna shrugs it off and gestures her to enter the abode.

…

She decides to have just a little more fun at her expense.

“Take your shoes off!” she hollers as soon as she steps in the door, startling her.

She breaks into a laugh too easily. “I’m just messing with ya! You’re good!”

She snidely scoffs, and enters the home with proper posture.

…

For a moment, she just looks around at the amenities and pictures, and she actually smiles at one of Luna and Lynn holding up some fish from an old camping trip.

“Nice place…” she simply says, nonchalantly dangling the black case back and forth against her waist.

Luna dubiously stares at it, then raises her brow at Carol.

She smiles.

…

“Dude, you’re freaking me out with the case…”

“Good. There’s the body of a contortionist in here…” she says with an eager grin.

…

Luna grimaces, but Carol laughs at her own joke in a way that would be shameful even to Luan.

“Hahaha! I’m just screwin’ with ya! Lighten up!” she says, and she goes over to the couch to remove the contents of the case. Luna tries to peak over, but Carol snaps her fingers at her.

“Hey! I told you it’s a surprise!”

Luna just shrugs, and apathetically looks at her.

Carol scowls. “Turn around,” she tells her.

…

Luna reluctantly complies, and she waits for her cue to look.

It takes longer than she’d hoped, and she starts speculating, to say the least.

“Hey uh… I don’t know what’s going on back there… But I’m kind of already in a committed relationship-”

“Shush!” she barks, and Luna does.

…

She’s about to say the heck with it and turn around, but then she hears it.

…

She faces her, and Carol is steadily raking her bow against the strings of a beautiful violin.

Her eyes are closed, and she’s focusing really hard on making it sound good.

But she is not as musically inclined as some people…

…

And Luna can’t help it. The way she scrunches her face up as she messes up or forgets notes, the way she tries not the growl at herself; it’s too much.

She has to laugh.

…

She’s almost falling over she’s laughing so hard, and Carol is _not_ amused.

“You think this is funny?!”

…

“Hahaha! I’m sorry! I’m sorry…” Luna says through her laughter.

Carol huffs and pouts. “Jeez- and I’m the one who’s stuck up?! Forget you Luna, I don’t need this!...” she blurts out as she starts packing up her instrument.

“Ah come on C… I’m just playing!”

“No! I try to impress- do something nice for you, and this is the thanks I get?!”

“Carol…”

“No! Kiss my white ass! I’m out of here!” Carol proclaims, and she’s heading out the door.

…

Luna is tempted to just let her leave, but she knows she could use some good karma after the day she’s had, and she knows Carol is probably a lot more hurt than she’s letting on.

…

So, she raises her right hand. _“It’s for a good cause…”_

_*REWIND*_

…

She’s facing Carol now, who’s just closed her eyes and begun playing her beautiful violin.

Swallowing the insensitivity that came before, Luna focuses on her performance, and she really isn’t so bad.

In fact, between all the missed or incorrect notes, there’s the potential for a really beautiful song.

…

She finishes, and opens her eyes to see Luna smiling.

She claps for her, and even whistles.

Carol _tries_ to hide that she’s blushing.

…

“That was really good, C!”

“Yeah… I don’t get enough practice… But I try,” she says in a way that’s supposed to come off as humble, but really just makes her look pretentious.

…

For a moment, they just smile at one another, and Carol begins putting her violin back in it’s case.

And as she watches her, Luna can’t help but feel wrong about all of this.

Theoretically- it’s just two friends spending time together. It’s strictly platonic.

But she can’t help but realize she’d feel guilty telling Sam about this. The fact she’d have to explain herself alone makes her uneasy.

Add to the fact that the nature of their relationship has essentially been Carol inserting herself into Luna’s life, and she decides now is as good a time as any to maybe clear the air.

…

“Carol…” she begins.

Carol looks to her, somewhat indifferently.

“Dude… This is weird.”

“What do you mean?” she pseudo-casually asks.

“I mean, like… Why would someone like you… want to hang out with someone like me?”

Carol doesn’t answer. She just conflictingly moves her eyes around, trying to come up with _something_.

“Carol?...”

…

“Ugh- I don’t know?! Why does it matter? I thought we were having fun?!”

“No… we are… It’s just…” she utters, and she starts nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

…

Carol rolls her eyes.

“For god’s sake… Are you worried about Sam?”

…

The look on Luna’s face says it all.

Carol groans again. “Ughhh… I swear! Don’t worry about her! She doesn’t own you, you know?” she argues.

Luna deflates a bit, and she remorsefully looks to the ground as she rubs her arm.

…

“Honestly, I don’t see what your deal is with her anyway. I mean, yeah- she’s a punk. Big whoop. But come on! It’s not like she’s the only girl in Royal Woods that would want to be with you? I mean… You’re smart, you’re cool, you’re pretty…”

_“Did she just... Call me pretty?...”_

…

Either this girl has diarrhea of the mouth… Or…

“Uhm, Carol… What are you saying?...”

“Ugh! Are you really gonna make me say it?!”

…

…

“I’m in love with you!” she declares.

…

Luna is absolutely stunned. Flabbergasted. Stupefied. Thunderstruck.

She just awkwardly looks at Carol, who’s metaphorically melting before her.

“I always knew there was something special about you… The day you stood up to those bullies, the way you saved me from getting hit by that football… Those freckles! Oh god… Those freckles…” she blurts out, and she starts reaching out to touch her face before she stops herself.

She takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes as she tries to regain composure.

…

“Uhm… Carol…”

“Look, Luna. I know you’re not Vortex. And I know your sister hates me. And don’t think I haven’t thought about the stigmas associated with teenage lesbians. But I don’t care. I don’t care about any of that! All I know is, I love you!”

…

“Uhm… _Carol…”_

“Oh! Shut up and kiss me!” Carol professes, and she reaches out to pull Luna in for a big smooch.

For a split second, their lips touch.

…

“Stop it!” Luna demands, shoving her away.

And she stops, meeting the brown eyed girl with a look of confusion and despair.

…

Luna catches her breath and clears her throat. “Look, Carol. I’m- _flattered_ that you think of me this way… But I love Sam! She’s my girlfriend and there’s no one else I wanna be with! I’m sorry if I’ve given you the impression that I feel the same way about you, but- I don’t, okay?”

…

Carol sinks. She wears her heartbreak on her sleeve as she miserably frowns.

Luna hates having to let her down, but it’s a necessary evil.

She places a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Carol meets her with her melancholy blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Carol. I really am… Can we still be friends?” she asks.

…

…

And Carol _scowls_.

As quickly as she was telling her she loves her, her face becomes full of contempt, and she’s psychotically swatting Luna’s hand away.

“Friends?! FRIENDS?!...”

Luna is- again, stunned.

…

“You think I need you?! I’m Carol freaking Pingrey! I own this town! I can have anything or anyone I want! You think you’re better than me, Loud? You think you’re too good for me?! Well screw you! _No one_ is better than me!” she explodes, and she trudges out the door with her black case.

Luna watches her huff and puff to her BMW, and she slams the door as she rests her case inside.

Then, she deathly glares at her.

“You’ll pay for this Luna. You… will… PAY.”

…

She breaks her gaze, and slams the door as she enters her ride. She burns rubber as she carelessly speeds out of the lot, and just like that, she’s gone.

…

For a moment, Luna just stands there at the door frame, trying to wrap her head around the insanity that just ensued.

…

…

_“That chick is crazy!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m gonna do a little mid episode mini-State of the fic.
> 
> First, I know she hasn’t been rewinding a lot. But in my defense- if you have to force a fart, it’s probably shit. I promise she’ll do more time traveling though. That’s kind of the gimmick after all…
> 
> Second, I used more colorful language than I cared to in this chapter, and probably this episode overall really, but c’mon… You’ve seen Mean Girls. This is how teenagers talk to each other!
> 
> Third, I’m also trying to fit all the Louds in as much as possible, but again, if you have to force a fart… Spoiler alert though, everyone will get a moment in this episode. Some small, some big.
> 
> Fourth, I’m anxiously anticipating the feedback (backlash?) regarding the rising action of the Carol subplot. I’ll go into this more with the actual SOTFA, but know I’m a Chasefield guy, and that’s where I got the inspiration to roll with this. I had serious goosebumps writing the dialogue for that scene.
> 
> Fifth, I’m officially announcing that I’ve been working on a Whose Line Is It Anyway/Loud House story. It probably won’t get posted until this episode is complete, but it’s about halfway finished and I can’t wait to share it with you all:)
> 
> Finally, you guys are all awesome, and as always, thanks for reading and providing feedback. I won’t lie, I get a little worried about whether or not you guys will keep following the story with major plot developments, but I think most of you are trying to keep an open mind and enjoy the ride. I guess what I’m trying to say is; be patient, and I’m hopeful you guys will enjoy reading the remainder of this story as much as I will writing it.
> 
> Anyway… Not to ruin anything or create any presumptions, but if you thought the first half was intense, the second half will blow your effing mind. Please stay tuned to find out for yourselves:)
> 
> Thanks again!


	28. Hold On Loosely, p.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a harder time with today’s playlist than any other chapter. I struggled to find something that would capture all the different feels. That being said, I would not be deterred!
> 
> Listen to “How’s It Gonna Be” by Third Eye Blind, “Blurry” by Puddle of Mudd, and “The Gift” by Seether.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

Luna arrives at Fiscal Services about half an hour early. She’s decided she didn’t want to have to endure the bombardment of her siblings’ questioning as they all made it home from school, at least not now anyway. Her day has been stressful enough, and she’d like just a few hours to forget about it all and focus on her invoices.

_“Wow. New low, Luna…”_

…

So she just waits in her van until it’s a decent time to clock in, and she puts together a homework schedule for the rest of her suspension and Thanksgiving recess.

_“As if I won’t procrastinate… Ha!”_

…

Then she just sort of looks at her phone, thinking about what Sam could possibly be up to and if her phone is _really_ shut off.

Either way, she’s not ready for that drama either, and she decides to leave well enough alone.

Then there’s Mom and Dad, and it could be something as simple as _“We’re disappointed Luna, you know better!”_ to the two of them deciding to use her suspension as an excuse to argue about more insignificant things and put _even more_ stress on their daughter.

…

 _“Yep. Journal time…”_ she tells herself, and she pulls her journal out of her backpack.

_October 13 th..._

_Happy one-month anniversary Sam! Remember how you said you didn’t wanna make a big deal about it like some lame couples? Yeah, I didn’t either._

_But hey, here’s an idea, why don’t we beat the hell out of each other in front of the whole class? It wasn’t enough to hurt you emotionally, I had to go and bloody your nose too!_

_I really do suck, don’t I?_

_Oh, and by the way love, you were right about Carol. She said she’s “in love” with me?! Yeah, maybe I should’ve seen it, but I didn’t, because I’m a big stupid nub, and you were right about everything…_

_I wish it was as easy to tell you in real life as it is to write about it._

…

She looks up at the radio clock to see it’s 4:49, and decides it’s time to put her big girl panties on and get to work.

So, she puts her journal away, and she takes a deep breath.

Then she forces a hokey smile, and she gets out of the van.

\-----------------------

She gets about halfway through her third document, when Chris comes by- surprisingly empty handed.

Luna looks up to her supervisor, and they exchange little, lethargic grins.

“How’s it going, Luna?”

“I’m good. I finished that report from Flip’s… it was… a doozy.”

“Ha, I bet…”

…

He just stands there for a moment, and Luna realizes something isn’t right.

“I need you to come to my office,” he tells her.

“Uhm… Okay…”

…

He doesn’t elaborate, he just makes his way there, and Luna follows behind.

She can’t help but look and see if Carol is here, and she sees that she’s got her face buried in her paperwork over in her cubicle.

_“Well… She wears her big girl panties too, I guess…”_

…

…

She gets to Chris’ office, and he takes a seat at his desk.

She’s about to sit down too, but then he instructs her to “Close the door, please.”

She does, and she feels her heart start racing.

…

He just eyes her for a moment in a manner similar to that of Principal Jones, before he sighs and leans back in his chair.

“Luna… Do you have any idea why I’ve pulled you in here?”

“Uhm… honestly… no…” she shyly responds.

…

He just nods his head, sighs, and looks to the floor.

“You know… I had a feeling…”

Luna raises her brow.

…

He meets her eyes again, and folds his hands over the desk.

“One of your co-workers, my guess is you know who, approached me today…”

“She claims you’ve been _harassing_ her?...”

Luna leans back and disparagingly looks to the ceiling. _“That bitch…”_

…

She looks to him, and tries not to become too excited as she composes a response.

“Sir, listen… That is- completely untrue. If anything, Carol’s been harassing me! She came onto me earlier when we were hanging out, I shot her down, and she freaked out! I swear that’s the truth, man.”

Chris just calmly nods as he takes this in.

…

Finally, he speaks up.

“Luna… You have to understand that I’m in a very… _delicate_ position here,” he says with a conflicted expression.

She does her best to just breathe normally.

…

“Luna… I know Carol. I’ve known her since she was a little kid… Now I’m not saying you’re a liar-”

“I’m not?!” she bluntly interrupts.

“Let me finish,” he says, raising his hands defensively.

“I’m not saying you’re a liar, but I also have to weigh every possibility here…”

…

For a moment, he just looks down to his desk, and Luna just nervously watches on.

He slowly stands up from his chair, and paces over to the window.

“I really like having you here Luna. I really do. You’ve displayed nothing but excellent behavior since joining our team…”

He starts slowly making his way over to her.

“But the thing is, Carol’s father is kind of a big shot around here. If this thing blows up any bigger, he’s going to make life for all of us exponentially more difficult…”

…

Luna can feel herself start to sweat, and her heart is practically pounding in her throat.

And Chris steps closer and closer to her, until he’s hovering above her.

He meets her with indifferent, pale grey eyes, and she’s unsure just what to make of it.

…

“I just… I just wish there was some way we could make this all go away. I wish we could just- sweep it under the rug…” he says as he makes his way behind her chair.

…

He places his hand on her shoulder, and firmly grasps it.

A chill runs up her spine, and she realizes she’s trembling.

…

“Can you think of anything we could do to just- make this disappear?...” he quietly asks her.

…

…

Luna shoots up from her chair and quickly backs as far away from the man as she possibly can.

He just meets her with cold anxiety. There’s no empathy.

Her lips quiver, and she’s letting out quick, panicked breaths.

She feels disgusted, violated, betrayed, and foolish. How could she let this happen? How could he do this to her?

…

But most of all- she feels angry.

…

“Take this job… and shove up your ass!” she sternly tells him, and she barges out the door.

…

She doesn’t want to see his reaction. In fact, she never wants to see him again. She knows she might do something crazy if she doesn’t leave right now without looking back.

But as she’s making her way out, and the adrenaline is flowing through her, she sees her.

…

Carol is peering just above her cubicle wall, and she can see her the way her eyes change as she dons a familiar, taunting smile.

…

Luna just stares at her for a moment, and she feels her heart sink. Carol was supposed to be her friend.

She was wrong about her, and she feels very hurt.

But she doesn’t forgive her.

…

She breaks the gaze and trudges out the door, and maybe it’s her imagination, but maybe it’s possible that in the very last moment of their mutual eye contact, Carol’s eyes displayed some remorse.

…

It doesn’t matter now, though. She doesn’t want anything from her. She doesn’t want anything more to do with her, or Chris, or this place.

She rushes into her van, and starts the engine. She carelessly speeds out of the lot and onto the road before she lets these feelings overwhelm her.

She’ll be damned if they see her cry.

\-----------------------

She makes it home, and parks the van in the driveway.

She hurries into the garage, and makes sure no one is around.

Then, she lets whatever remaining tears she has left fall, weeping away all of the hurt and betrayal that’s built up.

…

When she just can’t cry anymore, she does her best to catch her breath and pull herself together.

She knows her eyes are puffy and her make-up is smeared, but there’s nothing she can really do to remedy this at the moment.

She could try and hurry to the bathroom and get washed up before her parents grill her, but she knows it won’t be that easy, and she doesn’t even get her hopes up.

So once again, she bucks up, and she decides to just face the onslaught and be over with it.

…

She quietly makes her way up to the back door of the house, and carefully creeps though the door.

Inside, she can hear her parents talking to each other.

“I’m not saying she’s a bad kid, I’m just saying Luna spends a little too much time with her,” she hears her father say.

_“Sam…”_

…

“Maybe you’re right… I don’t know Lynn… I’m just worried about her. She’s obviously going through a lot.”

“Who doesn’t? I mean, come on, Rita. She asked for this job.”

“I’m not saying it’s just her job.”

“Okay, honey. I don’t want to fight. I just think maybe it’s important for you to look at this from my perspective. She knew the responsibility of getting a job, taking AP classes, getting her license, having girlfriends…”

“So I should just let you do all the talking, right?”

“That’s not what I’m saying!”

“Well, you might as well be! She’s gonna come home, and you’re gonna start your spiel, and you’ll contradict everything I try to put in!”

…

Luna decides she’s heard enough, and she closes the door to make it obvious she’s entered the room.

…

She just meets her parents with vengeful eyes, and they look to her with surprise on their faces.

“What are you doing home so early?” Lynn, Sr. asks.

She doesn’t answer, she just tries to walk past him.

“Hey! You’re not getting off easy here, kiddo! We’re talking about this!”

“Well, it sounds like you and Mom already talked about everything,” she bluntly retorts.

…

For a moment, they share a remorseful gaze, but Lynn snuffs it in favor of firmness.

“Don’t turn this on us. This is about you. I want to know what’s going on with you? Fighting at school, shutting yourself in your room away from everyone, spending all your time with your girlfriend… And now you’re home two hours early? What, did you just decide to come home for the day?”

…

She sees the way he tries to assert his dominance, and she can’t help but think of Chris wrapping his disgusting hand around her shoulder.

“You men are all the same,” she sternly tells him before turning around to make her way up the stairs.

“Hey! Get back here! I’m not finished with you!” Lynn demands.

But she’s already making her way upstairs, and he accepts his defeat.

…

“Well nice going, Lynn. You really handled that one well,” Rita snidely remarks.

“At least I tried to talk to her! Where were you?” he retorts.

…

She can hear them getting louder, and she sees as some of her sisters in the living room tense up and meet her with sympathetic eyes. But she’s done. She’s over it. She can’t take it anymore and she won’t.

\-----------------------

She hurries up to her bedroom, and just throws her things on the ground.

And she can’t help it. She needs to cry again.

…

She curls herself up against the wall, and just loses herself. She doesn’t even realize she’s left the door wide open, and that Lori is now standing outside holding something in her hand.

She conflictingly decides to step into the room, and she gives the door a small knock to let Luna know she’s here.

…

She looks up, but it doesn’t change anything. She still needs to cry, and damn it, not Lori or anybody else can stop her.

…

She doesn’t even see what Lori’s got with her.

“Uhm, hey Luna… Listen… I’m sorry- about everything… I know it’s hard, and- I know you don’t want to talk… but I just want you to know I love you, okay?...” she says with absolute sincerity.

…

Luna doesn’t respond.

…

Lori weakly sighs.

“Me and my journalism class went to the Goodwill today to help out. I saw this, and well- I know you probably don’t need it or already have it or whatever… But it made me think of you… so…” she explains, resting whatever it is she brought with her on the bottom bunk bed for her.

And with that, she takes her leave, carefully closing the door behind her.

…

After a moment, Luna’s curiosity gets the best of her, and she uncurls herself to see what was so special to Lori.

She makes her way over to the bed, and sees that she got her a Mick Swagger’s Greatest Hits CD.

…

She actually doesn’t have it, and she scans it to see that it’s in good condition.

Of course, she knows that every song on this CD is a good one, except for _Don’t Stick Your Hand in There James_.

And she also knows that Lori didn’t get this because she recognizes the musical genius of Slick Mick. She got this because it’s her way of saying she cares.

…

And in a small way, it’s enough to make her realize it’s not the end of the world, and she still has her brother and sisters to depend on.

And yes, Mom and Dad can be frustrating sometimes, but she knows they try their hardest and they only want what’s best for their daughter.

Sam isn’t gone, this is just a rough patch that the two of them need to work through, and she knows that- if there’s anyone she can get into a fistfight with and come out better off because of it, it’s her.

…

_“And I didn’t need that stupid job or stupid Carol anyway!”_

…

So, no, things aren’t great right now. But they can be again. They _will_ be.

She just needs to take some time for unwinding instead of rewinding.

…

So she goes through her old trunk of junk, rummaging through several of Luan’s ridiculous gags and props like a little red ball and a pink stuffed bunny, until she’s found an old Sony CD player that’s still functional- albeit dusty.

She grabs her purple ear buds and her gift from Lori, and she climbs up to her bed to lay down and get comfortable.

She places the CD in the device, and she waits for it to buffer until track one begins to play.

And what a way to start off strong: it’s her favorite.

…

“It was a hot June night, When she saw the light… Up until then, she didn't know what was right… She showed up at the show, All confused and alone... She had no idea what was about to unfold…”

“Transformation!”

…

She actually smiles, and of course she breaks out her air guitar to “play along” with Mick and the boys.

It takes her back to that fateful night all those years ago; her very first concert, and the night she discovered the Luna Loud she was destined to be.

She can see it all so clearly, she can _feel_ it.

…

In fact, she can feel it pulsing through her the same way her rewind powers do, and this strange new sensation takes over.

She opens her eyes, and she carefully forces herself to descend the bed.

She gets halfway down her ladder when she buckles, and she falls to the floor.

It doesn’t hurt though. In fact, it feels good. _Too_ good.

…

She raises up her right hand as if she’s to rewind, but something even more phenomenal happens.

There’s a strange expulsion of purple static from her fingers, and it grows and molds into something unlike anything she’s ever seen before: like a rift in thin air.

“What the…?”

…

She just stares in awe for a moment at the mysterious manifestation before her; beholding it’s splendor, fearing it’s unknowns.

_“But this is… me- right? I did this?”_

She raises her hand again, and reaches out to the rift. Slowly, cautiously…

…

And suddenly, she can feel an even greater sensation overcome her, and it’s more powerful and overwhelming than anything she could have possibly ever imagined.

There’s a blinding light, and she feels so many contrasting painful and euphoric new things happening in her mind and body that have taken complete control.

Something big is happening.


	29. Hold On Loosely, p.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoga breaths…
> 
> Okay, folks. I know last chapter was a lot to digest. Chris is a butthole, Carol’s a meany, Luna’s a poor, poor thing, and WTF was that crap at the end Pillow?!
> 
> Well, hopefully things will be made clear today. Clear as mud anyway:)
> 
> Alright, so today’s playlist consists of “Blinded By The Light” by Manfred Mann’s Earth Band, “Mr. Blue Sky” by Electric Light Orchestra, and “Changes” by the late great David Bowie. You can say a lot about me, but darn it, I have good taste in music!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The music is still playing, but it’s all around her now. It’s in the air, just like the night of the Butthead concert, just like the night of the Spooktacular, just like…

…

_“No way…”_

Yes way. It is.

The very same Mick Swagger concert from all those years ago.

…                           

Luna Loud is her nine-year old self, and she’s at the concert.

Only- she’s not nine. She’s _sixteen._ She’s not supposed to be here.

In fact, she should still be curled up in a ball and crying in her bedroom about teenage girl stuff.

Instead, she’s here, and she’s worried about everything else.

_“How did I get here? How is this even possible? Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? Did Lisa do something?...”_

…

It’s real though. The blood coming down her little nose confirms this.

…

She wipes it away and stares at her fingertips for a moment before turning her attention to the band on stage.

Sure enough, it’s Mick Swagger and the boys. They’re breaking into the chorus of their smash hit “Transformation,” and everything is just like it was all those years ago: their smiling faces, their wicked licks and riffs, the guy standing by her who smells like a diaper full of Indian food, it’s all the same.

…

What’s different is Luna. She’s not tapping her foot to the beat, she’s not letting the charming newness of rock and roll into her soul…

Instead, she’s _freaking_ out.

…

Mick starts scanning the crowd, and he comes to Luna. He smiles and extends his hand for her to come up on stage with him, just like that night.

But there’s a paralyzing fear within her. She hardly even realizes what he’s doing. All she can think about is how there’s something very wrong with all of this.

…

Mick gives her a moment to consider taking his hand, but she’s not budging. She just timidly stares at him with doe-eyed tunnel vision.

He’s not going to force her though, and he’s got a show to get on with. So he shrugs, and he finds another eager little girl from the crowd to join him on stage.

…

It hardly bothers her though. _“I want out! I want to go home!”_

She starts rushing through the crowd, trying to find an escape.

But everyone else is so preoccupied, so enthralled by their chipper British idol- they pay no mind to the panicking little girl.

…

“Mom! Dad! Somebody?! Please! Help me!” she shrieks.

But no one hears her. No one cares.

“Please!...” she begs one last time, and she starts to cry.

…

But as she does, she feels more of the compelling sensations that came before.

There’s the pain, the euphoria, all of it.

Then, the blinding light.

\-----------------------

She jolts up from her bed.

Whatever it was, it’s over.

…

She places her hand over her chest as she tries to calm her panicking heart, forcing herself to take slower, deeper breaths.

Of course, her nose is bleeding though.

She gets up from her bed, and heads over to her dresser to grab some tissues.

…

But, there’s floor. Her feet hit the floor.

She looks back around, and she realizes that the bunk bed is gone. In its place is a regular mattress covered by frilly lavender pillows and blankets.

…

_“What the heck?”_

…

She also realizes her plain Jane brown dresser is gone, and in its place is a pristine white one. There’s also a new matching white vanity along the far end of the wall, and _no_ instruments. None. No band posters, and heck- none of Luan’s stuff is here either.

…

_“Oh my gosh… What the heck is going on? Where is everything?”_

She rushes over to the vanity mirror to have a look at herself.

…

There’s no paperclip earrings, no punk garb. Her hair comes down to her shoulders, she’s wearing a frou-frou amethyst blouse like the ones she used to wear, and black Mary Janes with socks that come up to her thighs.

…

She looks down, and she sees a half empty pill bottle on the surface of the vanity.

She picks it up. It reads: **Prozac 60mg. Take Once every 24 hours. Luna Loud.**

_“What?...”_

…

She is completely, totally, one-hundred percent dumfounded.

She has to sit down.

…

She practically falls to her bed, and just takes a moment to make sense of all this.

“Why is everything different?...”

…

The ventilation opening high up on the wall catches her eye, and she rushes over to it.

No Lucy inside.

…

Then, her already scrambled train of thought is further perplexed by some indistinct noises coming from outside the hallway.

She cautiously stands up, and makes her way out the door.

It’s her house alright, and unlike her room, things out in the hall look exactly the same as before.

…

She relishes in some small relief from seeing a little blonde haired girl with overalls and a red hat working on a pink kids’ Jeep.

She actually smiles, and rushes over to her.

“Lana!”

…

The little girl turns around. It sure looks like Lana, all except she’s wearing her hair down as opposed to pigtails. She also doesn’t seem very happy to see her older sister.

She just meets her with a condescending glare for a moment before returning to tinkering with the Jeep.

…

“Lana?” Luna repeats.

…

She groans. “Ugh! That’s so annoying! Stop it!” the little girl cries with a smoother voice than usual.

“What? Lana- it’s me, Luna?”

“Very funny _Luna_ … Stop calling me Lana! You know I hate that!”

…

She again returns to tinkering, and Luna takes a moment to digest this.

The hair’s down, her voice isn’t raspy, and she’s clearly bothered with being called Lana…

_“Oh my gosh…”_

…

Just then, the other twin comes out of her room. She’s wearing a pink dress and a tiara of course, but her hair is coifed and braided differently.

_“No way…”_

…

“Lola, are you almost done fixing my Jeep? I need it so I can play ‘red carpet!” the girl in pink barks with that raspy voice she was looking for.

The girl in overalls meets her with chagrin. “Chill out, Lana. I’m working as fast as I can. Believe me, I wanna go play ‘cleaner’ more than this crud…”

…

Luna just stares at her twin sisters with her jaw dropped wide, and Lana- the one in pink, raises a brow at her.

“What is your deal Luna? Are you high or something?” she blurts out.

“You don’t even know what that means?!” Lola- the tomboy, asserts.

“Just fix my Jeep, knave!” Lana yells.

Lola mumbles to herself, mocking her, but she complies.

…

Needless to say, this does nothing to help Luna understand the reality of her situation.

_“Okay, so Lana is like Lola, and Lola is like Lana… Why though?...”_

…

She leaves her tyke sisters be, and continues down the hall to further her new investigation.

As she does, she can hear a girl with a stereotypical white girl drawl talking with someone, probably over the phone.

_“Lori!”_

…

She rushes into the room.

Inside, eight-year old Lucy Loud is applying a new coat of sparkly polish to her toenails and talking on her phone about some boy named Rocky.

Her hair’s been dyed blonde, and gone are her black and white goth garments. Instead, she’s pretty in pink.

…

Luna just mindlessly stares at her for a moment, until the little girl meets her with her eyes- or, bangs anyway, and grimaces.

“Do you mind? I’m on the phone!” she rudely states.

…

But Luna doesn’t budge. She loses herself in looking at what used to be a dark and grey room full of bats with fangs and bats with balls. It’s now an adolescent girl’s pink, boy-crazy sanctuary.

“Ugh! Don’t make me tell Mom you’re tripping out again!” Lucy threatens.

“You don’t even know what that means?!” Lola yells from outside.

“Neither do you!” Lucy hollers back.

…

Luna finally snaps out of her stupor, and leaves Lucy’s room.

_“Okay… Be cool Luna… Don’t freak out… I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason for why the world has been turned upside down…_

She makes her way to the east of the second floor, and peeks inside of her baby sisters’ room.

…

The first thing that jumps out is that there is no crib inside.

_“Dude…”_

Second, there are no beakers or Bunsen burners. There’s no lasers or operating tables. No robots, no trash monsters, nothing of the sort.

Instead, there are just a lot of toys- mostly of My Little Ponies and Barbies.

…

Sitting in the middle of the room is a diminutive brunette wearing tan pants and an orange sweater.

She turns around to face Luna, and smiles wide.

“Sissy!” Lisa excitedly says with her lisp, and she rushes over to wrap her arms around her leg for a hug.

“Woah… Uhm… Hey Lis…” Luna gets out, surprised at the amount of affection her little sister is showing.

…

“Uhm… Sissy… Guess what…” she says, taking longer than usual to enunciate her words, and speaking with a much more childlike demeanor.

“Sissy?” Luna questions.

Lisa disregards her skepticism, and simply rushes over to grab a slip of paper from her tiny table.

She holds it up to display that she got a B+ on her drawing of a “kitty” at school.

…

_“A B? Lisa doesn’t get B’s?…”_

…

But the little girl couldn’t be more elated. She’s practically shaking with joy.

And for the first time in a very long time, Luna remembers that Lisa Loud is actually just a four-year old girl.

And for the first time _ever_ , she’s a _normal_ four-year old girl.

…

Lisa keeps smiling, and Luna snaps out of her daze to come up with something to tell the tot.

“Uhm… That’s great Lisa. Good job…”

Lisa excitedly claps her hands, and hurries to put the paper back where she got it.

Then she picks up one of her Barbie dolls, and rushes back over to Luna.

“Sissy! Will you play with me? Pleeeeease?!” she begs, still smiling wide.

…

Luna just looks at her in the same nebulous way she’s viewed everything else here. She sees it’s Lisa, she knows it’s her sister.

But it’s not her. Not the Lisa she knows anyway.

…

“Uhm, sorry kiddo… I uh… I got stuff to do… Maybe later,” she apologetically tells her.

She pouts. “Okay Sissy…” she dejectedly says, and she walks back over with a heavy heart to her spot on the floor to play by herself.

It’s the first time in a long time that Luna recalls feeling some sort of pity for her normally invincible little sister.

…

 _“Sorry kiddo…”_ she thinks, and she eyes the bare spot where Lily’s crib used to be.

_“Lily…”_

\-----------------------

She makes her way downstairs, and everything is basically the same. There are a few pictures are in different places though, and there’s a new photograph hanging on the banister.

Rita, Luna, Lucy, the twins, and Lisa are all huddled together. Lisa’s smiling wide the way she was upstairs, Lucy’s actually making a duck face like a normal little girl, and the twins essentially look the same- well, despite reversing roles. But Rita and Luna both look more tired than anything, even with their smiles.

_“Something about dramaturgy, Mr. Andrews?...”_

…

She takes a good look around at the living room. Although things appear normal, it’s just too quiet. There’s no music, Lori’s not shouting at someone, Leni’s not whining about anything, Luan’s not telling jokes with Mr. Coconuts, Lynn’s not causing any ruckus, Lincoln’s not playing any videogames, and there’s no baby crying.

“Where is everyone?” Luna thinks aloud.

…

She heads into the kitchen. Inside, she can see her mother from behind, who’s actually preparing a meal for once.

“Mom?” Luna blurts out.

…

Rita turns around. She’s wearing a smokey blue shirt, and she’s smiling. However, her hair is a little frazzled, she’s overdone the eyeshadow just a bit, and she looks like she’s either about to fall asleep or just woke up.

“Hey Luna,” she weakly says with a smile. Despite everything, Luna can still sense the same resonating aura of compassion from her.

Even so, she’s at a loss for words. _“How can things be so normal… but so different?”_

…

Rita dons a concerned expression, and she steps toward her daughter.

“Are you okay honey? Did you take your medicine today?” she asks.

“Uhm… I… I don’t remember,” Luna answers.

“Oh dear… Dr. Lopez said this might happen. I need to give her a call,” she says, reaching in her pocket for her phone.

“Wait!” Luna says, reaching out for her.

Rita halts, and just looks at her daughter with the same concern.

…

“Mom… Where is everybody? Where’s Dad? Lincoln? Lily…”

…

Rita sorrowfully frowns. “Lily? Honey, who’s Lily?”

…

“Oh my god…” Luna quietly says.

“Luna, Luna look at me,” Rita orders, and she does.

“Luna, you need to go lay down honey. I’m gonna call Dr. Lopez, and we’re gonna work something out, okay?”

“Mom- Dr. Lopez- What?”

“Oh my gosh, you’re delusional!” Rita frets, and she hastily begins dialing her phone.

…

She starts biting her nails, and mumbling to herself. “Need to drop them off at Lynn’s, take her to the doctor, what about my meatloaf? Forget the meatloaf…”

“Mom?...”

“Luna, honey, please! Go sit down! Oh god… Did I take my pill yet? What time is it? Son of a gun… I can’t remember! Do I take one just in case? No, can’t overdo it. But I can’t not do it either… Oh god, oh god!”

…

It all breaks Luna’s heart. Her mother is a mess, half the siblings she knew have changed, half of them aren’t here, and her precious baby sister…

_“She wasn’t born?...”_

…

Rita’s finally gotten a hold of Dr. Lopez, and she frantically starts telling her how she and Luna need help immediately.

Luna tunes her out as her mom becomes increasingly flustered, and goes to have a seat on the couch.

…

_“What happened? Why is everything so different? Did I… Did I do this?”_

She thinks back to before everything changed. There was the fight with Sam, there was the craziness with Carol, the thing with Chris, she got home, the ‘rents were yelling, Lori gave her the CD, and then…

…

_“Holy… Did I… Did I go back in time?...”_

...

She just stares at the ground. _“How could I have gone back that far? Was that- a portal? Can my powers do that?...”_

She looks back at her mother, who’s still worriedly talking on the phone with Dr. Lopez.

Then she looks around at these four walls she’s seen so many times before. They’re her four walls, but they’re not. Not in this- world, anyway.

_“So… I went back… And I made it to where Mick didn’t let me on stage… That’s what’s going on! It has to be! I changed that, and it changed everything else! My god… I screwed up… I screwed up big!”_

…

Rita gets off the phone, and comes to her daughter.

“Luna, get your jacket. I’m taking you to the doctor. Kids! Kids get your coats! We have to go!” she hollers to them.

Luna again snaps out of her daze to address her mother. “Mom! I just remembered! I took my pill! I’m fine! I don’t need to go to the doctor! I just- I need to go lie down…”

“I’m sorry honey, but I can’t take any chances. God, your father was right… I shouldn’t have let them put you on such a high dosage… Damn it! That’s just one more thing for him to get on me about…”

“…Mom, where is dad? Does he- live here?” Luna asks.

Rita face palms. “Jeez… It’s worse than I thought!”

…

She starts crying.

“Mom! Mom, don’t cry! I’m okay! Well- Not really. Wait, no, I’m fine! Honest, Mom! Please don’t cry…”

But Rita keeps sobbing, and by now all of her sisters are coming down the stairs with worried faces.

…

_“Dang it… What will happen if I rewind?! What else could I screw up?!...”_

She struggles with this thought as she places a comforting hand on her mother’s shoulder. She knows she’s upset, and she knows that going to a doctor of any sort is probably not a good idea right now.

But she also realizes the severity of the situation, and she knows that she could make things a lot worse if she pushes her limits too far.

…

But seeing her sisters’ melancholy faces, and hearing the cries of her mother…

_“It’s… For a good cause…”_

_*REWIND*_

\-----------------------

There’s a little blood.

She wipes it off her lip, and looks around to see that she’s still in the living room of her house.

_“Well… I guess it’s my house…”_

…

She sees that her sisters aren’t down here anymore, and she goes into the kitchen to see her mother casually preparing her meatloaf again.

_“Okay… I guess this is fine… I mean, I suppose I haven’t screwed up reality any more than I already have… right?”_

…

Rita turns back to see her daughter. “Oh, hey honey. How are you feeling?” she asks.

“Uhm… I’m good… I just… wanted to see what you were doing,” she says, trying to sound convincing.

Rita steps away from the counter, and makes her way over to Luna.

Her eyes grow wide as she steps closer. “Oh, your nose is bleeding. Let me get you a tissue,” she tells her, and she steps into the kitchen to do just that.

“I’m okay mom. It’s just a nose bleed.”

Rita grabs her a tissue anyway, and Luna takes it to wipe the remaining blood away.

“Here, go sit down and hold your head up. Is this the only one you’ve had? Be honest,” she asks, maneuvering her over to the couch.

“I’m fine, mom. Really,” Luna calmly insists. _“Just play it cool Luna… Maybe I can get some answers here.”_

…

“You did take your pill this morning, right?” Rita asks with another raised eyebrow.

“Yes mom,” she fibs. “I don’t think that’s what it is.”

“Well either way, lean your head back. Hmm… I don’t remember reading anything about nosebleeds in the side effects…” Rita thinks aloud.

Luna decides to act fast before she can become hysterical again.

“Hey, mom. Can I ask you something?”

…

“Sure. What’s up?” she answers with a soft smile.

Luna forces a soft smile of her own, and she carefully considers what words to use.

…

“Mom… uhm… What’s going on with Dad?” she asks.

Rita winces. “I’m not sure. You talk to him more than I do. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I just wondered if you guys- have talked?...”

“Is something going on, Luna?”

“No, no! I just- I just wondered if he’s been around?...”

…

Luna nervously smiles as Rita places her hands to her hips. Then she lets out a deep sigh as she lowers them to her sides again. “Honey… We’ve talked about this…” she bemoans.

Luna’s smile fades.

“I know your father means well. And I know he tries to be as involved as possible. But things are better now. We have each other, your brother and sisters are happy… You’re happy, aren’t you?” she asks, seeming genuinely concerned.

…

_“Okay… So… mom and dad aren’t together… But why?”_

…

“I am, mom. Really… I just… I guess… I guess I don’t know how to feel about everything, you know?” she responds intentionally being vague, hoping her mother will elaborate without another meltdown.

“I know…” Rita sorrowfully answers, her eyes meeting the ground. Despite that familiar compassion being present in them, there’s a new guilty sadness Luna’s never known before. And it hurts to see them.

She stands up from the couch, and places a hand on her shoulder. “Mom, you know I love you, right?”

Rita softly smiles, and rests her hand on top of hers. “I know Luna. I know…”

She breaks away from her to return to her meatloaf. “You know… If you ever want to go visit everybody, you can always ask. I mean, you _do_ have your license now…” she suggests.

…

_“Visit everybody? Like, they have their own place? Okay… Yeah. That makes sense… If they don’t live here, they must live somewhere else. Okay. Maybe I should go there. Maybe I can figure some things out…”_

_“God… I hope things aren’t stuck this way…”_

_…_

“Uhm, actually mom… Would it be okay if I did? Like, tonight maybe?” she asks, and Rita turns to meet her with pitiful eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong! Everything’s fine! I just- Uhm… I… I miss everybody… You know?...” Luna insists.

…

Rita sighs again as she thinks it over, then she looks back up to her daughter.

“Okay… You’ll be home though, right? Your sisters won’t eat all this…”

Luna smiles. “Yeah mom. I’ll be home.”

Rita smiles back, and returns to her meal.

…

Luna looks around, and she finds an unfamiliar set of car keys sitting on top of the counter where the van keys would normally be.

_“Guess Pop kept the van.”_

…

She takes them, and she makes her way back over to her mom.

_“I should probably figure out where I’m going first… But if I just come out and ask where it is… she’s gonna think I’m tripping out… So… Think Luna. ‘Improv with Luan’ this thing…”_

…

“So… Mom…” she begins, and Rita again turns to meet her.

“Uhm… So, I’m gonna stop and get a Flippee on the way… Uhm, how do I get to Dad’s from Bachman?” she asks.

Rita raises her brow. “Luna. He _lives_ on Bachman.”

…

“Oh…” Luna simply replies. “I knew that… I meant to say, uhm, how to get to Flip’s from there, but it’s just down from the hair cut place! Heheh! Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking?...”

“Honey, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah mom! I’m good!” she says with a hokey smile. “I’ll see you after bit, okay? I’ll text you when I get there!”

“Alright… I just worry about you… that’s all…” she tells her, turning away again.

…

And for a moment, Luna just looks at her. No matter what, this woman is always there to support her.

_“I wish I would’ve thought about that before… Yeah…”_

…

“Hey mom,” she says again, stepping over to her.

Once more, Rita turns to her, and she’s met by Luna’s embrace as she wraps her arms around her for a hug.

She’s caught by surprise, but she eases up and welcomes it.

“I love you,” Luna tells her again.

“I love you too,” Rita says, and they release one another.

“Be careful driving. And tell Lori I asked about her… She hasn’t been answering my texts.”

“Alright mom. I’ll see you later,” Luna tells her, and she makes her way outside.

…

…

Everything feels pretty much the same. The autumn leaves have fallen, and there’s the same crispness in the air. All of the same neighboring houses are around, and even the same cars.

All except for a missing green and white van that’s been replaced by a white Hyundai.

_“That’s definitely something Mom would drive…”_

…

She unlocks it and makes her way inside, and just sits there for a moment before switching it on.

…

_“I still can’t believe this… Everything I know is- changed. I’m not me. I’m not home… I left everything behind. Mom, Dad… Lily… Sam…”_

…

Sam. The girl she loves. She just now realizes the truth.

She hurries to grab her phone from her pocket, and scurries through her contacts.

There’s Mom, Dad, Lincoln, Leni, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and even Clyde.

But no Sam.

…

She drops the phone on her lap, and looks back out to the autumn sky.

_“I have to fix this. I have to get back to her… I have to…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Not an alternate universe!
> 
> Don’t panic. I know some of you are going to drop this fic right here and now, and that’s your choice. All I can say is, this story is still not even halfway finished, and you’ll be missing out on some stuff I feel you’ll wish you hadn’t of.
> 
> For the rest of you, thanks for reading as always, and know that we can all get through this together. I’m having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you’re having even more fun reading it.
> 
> Thanks again, and please stay tuned!
> 
> PS: I want to shamelessly let you all know I have officially published “Whose Loud Is It Anyway?” If you’re looking for a break from all this angst, go check it out and have a laugh:)


	30. Hold On Loosely, p.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s mandatory listening: “The Logical Song,” by Supertramp, “Gone Away” by The Offspring, and “Call Me” by Shinedown (The Sound of Madness is one of my favorite albums).
> 
> Enjoy!

 

After a few moments of just sitting in her mom’s white Hyundai contemplating this strange new world, Luna decides it’s enough.

_“I guess the only thing to do now is just… Move forward. Either I can fix this… Or I can’t…”_

_“But I have to try.”_

…

She finally pulls out of the driveway, and calls her father.

After a couple rings, he picks up.

“Yello,” he greets, being his old chipper self. It brings her some brief nirvana.

…

“Hey dad,” she softly says.

“Hey kiddo. What’s up?”

“Uhm… I was wondering if I could come over for a little bit?”

“Sure! We’d love to see you! Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, eveything’s- uh- fine… I just- needed a change of scenery…”

“Well, you know where to find us. I just ordered some pizza, and everybody’s home for once.”

“Okay, great. Uhm, I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay kiddo. See ya in a bit!”

…

She hangs up.

 _Everybody’s home for once,_ he says.

_“So, what happened with Mom and Dad? I guess there’s only one way to find out…”_

\-----------------------

“Son of a… Dang it. I should just call and ask where his house is… Hopefully he doesn’t flip like mom…” Luna thinks aloud as she heads down Bachman Road.

And just as she does, she sees her.

Big, beautiful Vanzilla.

She smiles upon seeing her.

…

She parks out front by a spanky new Mustang, likely her father’s.

_“I guess new cars were part of the…”_

It hurts too much to think that they may have divorced, so she doesn’t finish the mental quip.

_“Damn.”_

…

She rubs the creases out of her clothes as she approaches the front door. _“Okay… Here goes nothing,”_ she thinks as she proceeds to knock.

She just shyly stands there for a moment, and maybe it’s her frou-frou outfit, or the potential of having Prozac in her system, or just being in this strange new world…

But she doesn’t feel very Luna Loud.

…

Finally, the front door swings open to reveal the familiar face of Lynn Loud, Sr. He’s wearing a white button-up shirt and khakis, and his hair is actually trimmed for once.

He beams from ear to ear. “Hey Luna.”

“Hey Pop,” she softly says.

“Well come on in! The pizza just got here, so you’re just in time!” he happily proclaims.

…

She follows him into this strange new house, and it is a significant upgrade from the rickety old home she knows and loves. It even puts the McBrides’ house to shame.

She finds herself getting lost observing all the new amenities, and Lynn makes his way into the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home, kiddo. I’m gonna finish up my spreadsheet real quick and I’ll be right with you.”

…

Unlike back home, there are hardly any photos framed on the walls. What ones there are are familiar pictures from she recognizes from back before the change, like the one of her and Luna and Lynn Jr. holding up their fishes.

She finds herself looking into the picture, wishing she could maybe go back to that moment and stop any of this from ever happening.

Sadly, the point is probably moot.

…

She can hear some voices coming from the living room, and she makes her way there to find Lynn, Jr. and Clyde McBride playing with some toy swords on the couch.

_“Lynn and Clyde?”_

Clyde is wearing a familiar striped shirt, and Lynn has on a black Incredible Hulk T-Shirt and green basketball shorts. They’re all smiles, laughing about something that Luna has come in too late to get in on.

They notice her come into the room, and grin at her.

“Hey Luna,” Lynn simply says.

…

_“Lynn and Clyde… Huh…”_

“Uhm, hey guys,” she responds with a small wave and soft grin. “What’s up?”

“Just hanging out. I totally killed Clyde’s character in DnD earlier and he still won’t stop crying about it,” she jokes, and he playfully guffaws.

“You only won because you cheated,” he says, prodding her with his sword.

She lets out a little “Ow!” and they laugh some more.

…

Luna feels a little warmth inside of her. Almost like she does when she’s with Sam.

“Uhm, are you guys- dating?” she blurts out, forgetting that she’s supposed to at least pretend to know how this reality works.

…

The two stop laughing, and just sort of look at one another before shrugging in unison.

“I don’t know,” Clyde answers.

“Yeah, I don’t like putting labels on things,” Lynn adds.

…

Luna just nods as they go back to flirting, and she makes her way back over to the foyer.

She’s met by her only brother Lincoln, who is too busy texting to avoid bumping into her.

They recuperate from the sudden jumble, and she gets a better look at the eleven-year old.

He’s wearing a red and yellow Roosters letterman jacket, and he has a typical douchebag he-bro haircut.

“Hey, watch it!” he scolds.

“Uhm, sorry Linc… I guess I didn’t see ya there,” she apologizes.

…

He brushes himself off, and takes a quick look at himself with his phone, decides he looks good enough to take a selfie, and moseys on past her.

He heads over to his sister and the guy who _was_ his best friend, and carelessly cuts between them to turn on the TV. And he lets out a big belch of course.

…

“Lincoln!” Lynn whines.

“What? I wanna watch the game,” he casually tells her as she and Clyde look at him with disdain.

“Well go watch your stupid sports in your room! Me and Clyde are playing!” she asserts.

…

_“Time out… Did Lynn just call sports stupid?!”_

…

“Jeez Lynn. Stop acting like such a baby. Maybe you’d have friends your age if you didn’t play stupid dorks and dragons with four eyes over here,” he rudely retorts.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Clyde demands.

“What’re you gonna do about it, twig arms?” Lincoln aggressively responds with a scowl.

…

Clyde backs down, and Lynn gets up from the couch.

“Come on, Clyde. Let’s just go somewhere else,” she dejectedly says, and he follows her to the foyer and up the stairs.

“Haha! Better listen to your woman McBride!... Losers…” Lincoln says as he kicks his feet up on the coffee table and tunes into a football game.

…

_“Wow… Lincoln is a total jerk… I guess everybody’s changed after all… All because of me?”_

…

As Lynn and Clyde woefully ascend the stairs, Leni brazenly descends them. She’s smiling her usual smile, but she carries herself with more bravado. She’s not wagging her hands before her like she normally does; instead, she has perfect posture. She’s wearing a black leather jacket on top of a red gown, and brown boots. She still rocks her trademark white shades on top her head though.

Something about it all reminds Luna of a certain Vortex Club wench she doesn’t care to think any more about.

…

She meets her sister at the foyer, and smirks just like she-who-shall-not-be-named.

“Hi Luna.”

“Hey Len. How’s it going?” she coyly asks.

“I’m quite well, thank you. Of course, I _would_ be after leading the speech and debate team to first place in the regionals. You really should consider joining the team next year,” Leni tells her.

And Luna just takes a moment to digest it.

_“Oh my god… I made Leni a genius. You really are a saint Luna.”_

…

“Maybe she’d join if Mom wasn’t having Dr. Lopez dope her up with so many happy pills!” Lincoln snidely jokes from the couch, and Leni tries to hide a small chuckle.

Luna hears and sees it though, and she frowns.

…

Leni just smiles though. “Well, it was nice seeing you, Luna. I have to go meet with the rest of the Vortex Club to start planning for our Holiday Ho Ho Ho Down though, and then probably go get some Thai food with Carol. I’d invite you, but…”

She bites her tongue. Whatever she was going to say, Luna’s happy not to hear it.

…

“Well, Buh-Bye!” Leni arrogantly pardons.

She turns back around as she’s making her way out the door. “You know, it’s never too late to start looking into good colleges,” she reminds Luna, and she makes her exit.

…

_“Oh my god… I made Leni a bitch. Yay…”_

…

She makes her way into the kitchen, wear Lynn, Sr. is focused on his spreadsheet. He’s mumbling to himself about some IT jargon she doesn’t really understand, and she decides to grab something to drink from the fridge.

And what is perhaps the worst thing to change in all of this, next to the nonexistence of her baby sister Lily…

There is no Dr. Pepper in the fridge.

_“Yuck! Coke? Seriously?”_

She decides she’s not thirsty after all, and Lynn caps off a work session with a flamboyant last click of his mouse.

“And… Done!”

…

He closes the lid to his laptop and faces his daughter with a grin.

“So… What’s shakin’ bacon?” he asks her.

And in a way, Luna feels a little cross with him. He’s in this nice house with a brand new mustang parked out front, smiling and ordering in Papa John’s, while Mom is clearly strung out about everything else.

But she quickly buries it. She’s just happy to see her father, regardless of the circumstances.

…

“I was just going for a drive. I thought I’d stop by and see how everybody’s doing,” she answers, taking a seat at the table with him.

“Right… Well, nothing new here,” he responds, and his smile disappears.

“How’s your sisters? How’s your mom?” he follows up.

…

_“Well… She’s taken her pills, if that’s what your asking?... C’mon Luna, that’s unfair. You don’t know what’s up with her, and you don’t know what’s up with him… But I guess that’s why I’m here… Time to get caught up, I suppose.”_

…

“She’s fine. Everybody’s fine. Nothing new…”

…

He just looks at her for a moment before smiling a small half smile.

“Yeah… Funny how that works…” he simply responds.

…

His phone dings, and he perks up as he pulls it from his pocket.

He groans. “Bleh… If it’s not something, it’s something else. Oh well, I’ll text him later. I’m officially done working for the night,” he proclaims with a smile.

And she can’t tell if he’s happy, or somber, or what.

But she has nothing else to really lose at this point, so she decides to just out and ask.

…

“Dad… What happened with you and Mom?”

He awkwardly puffs his cheeks up and blows the air out, looking past Luna instead of at her.

But he meets her eyes again, and carefully chooses his next words.

“I ask myself that everyday kiddo. I don’t know. It didn’t help that I got that promotion. I’ll admit that much. I spent a little too much time in the office and on this laptop, heheh,” he says with an awkward chuckle.

And he takes another moment to think. “And don’t get me wrong, I know Dr. Lopez has helped you guys out… But… I still have my reservations about her…”

He stands up, and stretches his back before pacing around a bit.

“I know it’s been weird Luna. And I know nobody talks about it… Jeez… I miss when we would all just _talk_ , you know? Like, when did it become so hard?”

…

She thinks back to that crazy night that Sam first came over for dinner; the night she was outed. She asked him the very same question, and he had a near perfect answer.

“I guess… life’s just weird like that. Things just- sort of happen, and we don’t have any control over them…” Luna paraphrases.

…

Lynn softly smiles. “That’s pretty deep, heheh,” he says with a small laugh.

And he keeps smiling. “You know I love you though, right Looney Tune?”

And there it is. The heart stopper.

She smiles wide and blushes like she always does when he calls her that.

“I love you too, dad.”

…

He sighs. “I think we could both use a mushy Full House hug right about now.”

“Yeah,” she simply agrees, and she stands up to meet his embrace.

…

They release one another, and he places his hands in his pockets. She nervously folds her hands together, something she broke herself of doing after picking up her music.

She stops herself when she realizes this, and wipes her sweaty hands on her skirt before clearing her throat.

“Well, I guess I’m gonna go see Lori and Luan. They’re the only two I haven’t caught up with yet.”

He scoffs. “Good luck with that.”

…

His phone bleeps again, and he reluctantly checks it.

“Dang it. I really gotta take this,” he says with a nervous grin, and she simply nods and gestures him to go for it.

He does, and she makes her way to the stairs.

_“I wonder what he meant by that?”_

\-----------------------

She heads up to the second floor, and snoops around. She can see the door to Lincoln’s room is shut, and there are some Lions and Wolverines memorabilia hung up. No Ace Savvy anything.

Leni’s door is wide open, displaying what looks more like an office than an actual bedroom. There’s what appears to be several college applications and textbooks on her desk and bed, and- of course, lots of stylish clothes. _“I guess some things changed, and some things didn’t.”_

There’s also a Vortex Club polo, and while she feels the strong urge to go shove it in the oven and burn it to a crisp, she refrains. _“That’s not the super hero way, I guess… But neither is using your powers to take advantage of everyone…”_

…

She sees Clyde and Lynn playing Pokémon on her bed, and they’ve seemingly gotten over Lincoln’s harassment. _“Good for them… Hmm… Clynn?... I like it.”_

As she makes her way past the door, and more sullen thought enters her mind. _“I wonder if Sam likes Pokémon?... I wonder if she even knows who I am in this world…”_

…

It’s a surprisingly easy thought to brush off as she hears an unmistakable lover’s cry.

“Bobby!” Lori calls from her room.

 _“Boo Boo Bear!”_ Luna thinks.

…

She happily makes her way to the oldest Loud’s room, and she sees her.

All of her.

_“Uhhh… She put on a little weight…”_

…

Lori sits at her computer desk, playing the newest Sims game on a very expensive looking PC. She’s wearing a tight grey shirt that accentuates her- _curves_ , and she’s promptly devouring a chocolate bar.

“Oh Bobby! I knew if I had Griselda take you to this restaurant you’d accept her proposal! Now if I can just get that promotion, I can have you stay at home once I get pregnant! Oh, I hope I have twins this time!” she exclaims.

…

Luna looks on with a concerned expression. “Uhm… Hey, Lori?”

She doesn’t get a response, Lori just laughs at how her Sims flirt with each other.

“Lori… Lori?... It’s me, Luna…”

Still nothing.

What really worries her is wondering whether or not she doesn’t hear her, or if she does hear her and just doesn’t care.

…

“Uhm… Mom told me to ask you about her texts… Did you get them?”

…

Luna was never a fan of Sims, and she has even less fun watching someone play it than actually doing the darn thing.

“Well… I guess I’ll yack at you later Lori… Good talk…” she says as she slowly backs away from the door.

_“Dang… I was kind of hoping to see her and Boo Boo Bear together… Oh well…”_

…

With that, there’s only one sibling left. And in a way, it’s the one she’s most concerned about.

Sure, Luan can be a little hard to handle sometimes, but they’ve gotten so close over the years. They’ve shared a room for pretty much their entire lives, they found rock and comedy around the same time, and they even went and got their first bras together- just for the laughs.

And Luan was the first to really talk to her about Sam. She was the first person to really listen to her about how things came to be the way they were with the couple.

And she can actually be pretty damn funny… Sometimes…

…

She can feel her heart begin pounding as she approaches the final closed door in the hallway, and there’s a strange, unwelcoming atmosphere surrounding it.

_“Oh man… What now?...”_

…

She takes a deep breath, and weakly raps on the door.

No response.

…

She just stands there for a moment, senselessly gluing her eyes to the door.

She psyches herself into knocking on the door with a little more bravado, and she feels a chill run up her spine.

_“Jeez! What’s going on here?!”_

…

She can hear whispering from inside the room, and while she isn’t sure, she’s fairly certain it’s Luan’s voice.

“Uhm, Luan? Are you in there? It’s me, Luna…”

No answer.

…

By now, she actually feels afraid to open the door.

_“Come on Luna. You’re a freaking super hero! You don’t need to be afraid of some dumb old door! Or Luan…”_

Just as she finishes this mental statement, images of Luan’s various, painful pranks from over the years flash before her eyes.

_“Oh god… Yes I do.”_

…

But it’s too late.

The doorknob begins turning, and before Luna knows what’s hit her, the door has been opened.

She cowers in fear, but nothing happens. No pain, no anguish, nothing.

She opens her eyes, and she sees her.

…

It’s Luan, but Luan unlike she’s ever seen her before.

Her face is ghostly white, and she has on heavy black eyeliner. Her hair is also black on top.

…

She just looks at Luna with a blank expression, and Luna looks back at her with genuine horror.

_“Oh… My… God…”_

…

…

Then, Luan smiles.

She lets out a hardy laugh, and Luna’s horror makes way for utter confusion.

…

“Hahaha! What’s the matter Luna? You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Hahaha!”

…

It’s easily the most beautiful cackle that Luan’s ever sounded.

Luna smiles wide, and her heart practically melts.

“Luan! It’s you! It’s really you!” she blurts out, and she pulls her into a tight hug.

“Jeez… Normally I have to SQUEEZE this kind of thing out of you… I guess I took for granted just how TIGHT we are…”

…

As Luna continues squeezing her sister, she hears someone clear their throat.

It wasn’t Luan; there’s someone else here.

…

She lets go of Luan, and looks all around, but she doesn’t see anyone.

…

“Are you good, Lunes?” Luan asks.

As she does, a mysterious girl peeks her head out from just behind Luan.

She’s really pale with freckles, and has black hair and bangs that come down just above her eyes.

…

Luna just stupidly gawks at the girl, and she heavily groans as she dons a rigid frown.

And of course, Luan laughs some more.

…

“Alright, Maggie. I think I’ve gothed myself up enough for one day.”

“Ugh, whatever… I swear… Why do I even bother?” the girl says with tremendous enthusiasm.

…

Luan chuckles again, and helps the girl pick up their make-up supplies.

“So, what’s up, Luna?” she asks, and Luna does her best to stop looking like such a fool.

“Uhm… Just… Just dropping by. What’s up with you?” she anxiously blurts out.

“Nothing much. Just MAKING things UP! Hahaha!”

…

The pale girl rolls her eyes.

“Lame.”

Luan playfully cringes.

“Oh, phooey on you. I played along!”

The girl just looks out the corner of her eye to avoid looking at Luan, likely thinking up some colorful words in her had.

Luan rests her finger just under her chin, and smiles at her.

“Hey…”

The girls meets her eyes now, and Luan gives her a quick smooch.

…

“You sticking around for rigatoni?” she asks with a bright smile.

“Your dad ordered pizza, idiot,” the girl retorts, clearly trying to keep her lips from curving into a full smile.

…

Luan just laughs, and goes back to helping Maggie pack up.

“I know what you’re thinking Luna. _Get a room!_ Well, I already have one! Hahaha! Oh I kill me!”

…

Luna just watches the girls leave the room, becoming dumbstruck for the about the hundredth time today.

_“Luan… Kissing a girl?... Man. That’s uhm…”_

_“Funny…”_

\-----------------------

Luna slowly walks through the hallway, taking time to put things into greater perspective.

_“Okay… So, for the most part, I think I’ve got things figured out. Mom and Dad spilt up because he got a new job and she went overboard with the therapy. Everyone’s totally different from their normal selves, except for Luan, who’s apparently a lesbian with this emo Maggie chick. Lily was never born. And on top of all that, I apparently need Prozac to get through the day…”_

She voices out some very colorful words, but they’re muffled by the very loud sound of Lori’s shrieks- caused by her Sim kitchen catching on fire and forgetting to buy a fire alarm.

…

Two very depressing thoughts keep going through her mind.

One: This may be it. This may be her new life, and there could be no way back to her reality. Sure, she has her family and her powers, and she can always pretend to pick up music again as if she’s not already an expert.

But this isn’t her family. They’re not a whole, and they aren’t who they’re supposed to be. And she can’t imagine not being there to watch Lily grow up. She _can’t_.

…

The other horrible thought: how does Sam fit into all of this? Even if she is in this world, what is their relationship like? Do they even have one? And even then, what about the Sam she grew to love before?

_“God… I miss her so much…”_

…

As she sulks, she passes Lynn’s room again. It’s quieter now, and she and Clyde are simply reading some comic books.

Luna lifts her head up to get a look at them, and she realizes something.

They’re reading X-Men comics.

_“Of course…”_

…

She just sort of stands at the doorframe looking at them, and she starts nervously fidgeting her hands the way she broke herself of doing.

She stops herself again, and she’s noticed by the adolescents.

…

“What’s up, Luna?” Lynn casually asks her.

Luna takes a good look at the cover of the issue she’s reading, and it’s “Days of Future Past.”

The only reason it even stands out to her is that Spencer called it his favorite story arc, while Sam went on to argue how The Phoenix Saga was better.

…

Even so, she tries to imagine the two of them sitting in their home on Price Street right now reading their comics and smiling and laughing the way they always did around her.

…

She pulls herself out of her own thoughts to acknowledge the skeptical looks her sister and her friend are giving, and she sighs.

_“Well… I suppose I should focus on the here and now… Whatever that means…”_

…

“Uhm… Days of Future Past, huh?” she says, pointing out Lynn’s comic.

She dons a look of surprise. “You know X-Men?”

“Uhhh… Just a little…” she answers, cautiously stepping into the room.

Clyde and Lynn exchange brief concerned glances, but they shrug it off.

“Wanna hang with us?” Clyde politely invites her.

…

Luna softly smiles, trying to hide the pain inside of her.

“Yeah… I’d like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna throw a shout out to BunnyAbsentia’s “America’s Goth Talent” and “Comedic Tragedy.” Check ‘em out on Deviant Art to see why, and know that she’s just absolutely wonderful.
> 
> Also know from experience what it’s like to have a fire start without buying a fire alarm… That shit sucks! I miss Bustin’ Out…
> 
> Other than that useless information, I’m not even going to address the big gay elephant in the room. Just comment or review about how much you loved it;D 


	31. Hold On Loosely, p.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “Can’t You See” by The Marshall Tucker Band, and “Melissa” by The Allman Brothers Band. Again, just kind of picked from the proverbial hat here.

Looking at the illustrations of Wolverine and Kitty Pryde fighting off Sentinels puts two things into Luna’s already complicated mind. First…

_“Am I a mutant?”_

Sure, she’s joked about this before with Sam, but the real question isn’t _what_ she is. It’s what exactly is she capable of? What is the extent of her powers, and will she be able to control them?

It was one thing to travel back moments in time. No big deal. She could make it to where she didn’t spill her can of pop or break Lana’s toy, “for a good cause.”

But going back several years and making it to where her family is broken, and Lily’s just a thought? That’s heavy stuff. Especially considering the possibility that she may never see the world she knew ever again.

…

The second idea pertains to Sam. Where is she, what is she doing, and will she ever see her again?

Yes, the chances are that this world has it’s own version of her: one that may or may not be too far gone from the one she knows.

But it’s not the same. None of this is. These may be the same people, but they’re _not_ the same. They don’t have the same memories as her. Nothing about supposedly ruined first concerts, nothing about Luna Loud’s long hard road to accepting her love for a girl, and nothing about the baby that was the glue that kept her crazy family together.

…

She’s tearing up, but she fights it as hard as she can.

Because, even though they’re not the same Lynn and Clyde she knew, they’re _still_ Lynn and Clyde.

…

As they’re reading their comic books, they feel the presence of someone approaching the door.

They all look up to see a slow moving Lori trudging her way through the hall with her face buried in her phone. She doesn’t even look at them as she passes by.

And suddenly, Clyde jolts up. He begins scrunching his face in all sorts of weird ways, and convulsing like there are ants in his pants.

 _“No way…”_ Luna thinks.

…

“L-L-L-L…” he sputters.

…

Then, he sneezes.

And he’s fine.

…

“Bless you,” Lynn simply says to him, and he politely responds with: “Thank You.”

…

Luna guffaws, and they meet her with concerned expressions.

“What was that?” Luna blurts out.

“What was what?” Clyde confusingly answers.

“That!... Lori?!”

“I don’t follow.”

“…She does _nothing_ for you?”

…

Clyde and Lynn just look at one another before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

“Oh man, that’s a good one, Luna!” Lynn says.

“Yeah, you had me going for a minute!” Clyde adds, and they keep laughing.

…

“What’s so funny?” a brooding voice lets out, catching them all by surprise.

Clyde jumps into Lynn’s arms like a Scooby Doo cartoon, and she’s quick to shove him off.

It’s just Luan and her lady friend Maggie. The comedienne has washed all of the paint off her face, and she’s actually wearing her hair down for once. And us usual, she’s beaming from ear to ear.

Maggie is using Luan’s favorite yellow scrunchie to hold her hair up in a ponytail, but she’s a tad bit less enthusiastic.

…

“Jeez, Mags. You’ve gotta work on your people skills,” Lynn tells her.

“Yeah toots. I know you’re not much of a people person, but you hardly seem like a person! Hahaha!” Luan quips, earning a scornful frown from the goth girl.

…

They sit down with the other three, and Luan gets right by Luna.

“I never thought I’d see you reading a comic book. You sure Mom won’t have you put on some more pills for being exposed to such _sensitive material?”_ Luan mocks with a grin.

The other three frown at her, and she remorsefully clams up. “Right… Sorry Luna. I forgot you don’t like when I bring it up…”

Luna doesn’t take it to heart. In fact, she actually finds it to be a little humorous.

“Nah, it’s cool dude, seriously. I wonder myself,” she responds.

…

“You should talk to Dr. Lopez about that. I find that she’s quite receptive to that kind of constructive criticism… Even if she maybe tells your parents and then they cry…” Clyde tells her.

…

Despite the ruckus, Luan knows Luna well enough to know that something is wrong. She senses it.

Even if this isn’t the Luna she thinks she knows.

…

“Hey, are you alright?” she asks, all jokes aside.

Luna meets her with her weak brown eyes.

She wants so bad to tell her that things are fine, and that she’ll really be okay.

But she can’t keep lying anymore. Not when it hurts so much.

…

“No… I’m not, dude…” she admits, and everyone, even the strange goth girl, looks at her with concern.

…

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Luan asks, resting a hand on her shoulder.

And looking into her sister’s brown eyes, Luna can’t help but let some of the built up anguish come out through tears.

“I don’t know where to begin… It’s like- everything I know is a lie. And, I’m so scared… I don’t know what I am, or what I’ll mess up next… I’ve screwed everything up so bad, and I don’t think I can fix it…”

…

“Luna, please tell me what’s wrong. We’re not gonna judge you,” Luan insists, and she looks around to make sure everyone’s on the same page, and they convey that they are with soft smiles.

Except Maggie, whose carelessness would impress even Squidward Tentacles.

…

Luna takes a deep breath as she looks to the cover of the stupid comic in front of her.

“Even if I told you guys, you wouldn’t believe me… No one will…”

…

Luan frowns as she tries to come up with the right words to say, but they fail to cultivate.

Lynn has the same issue, and so does Clyde.

But Maggie…

…

“Dude. We’re gay, and they’re nerds. We’ll keep an open mind.”

…

Luna looks up to the girl, who just lazily shrugs.

Luna sighs, and wipes away some of the tears.

“What the hell… I can always rewind I guess…” she says, and everyone raises a brow at this statement.

…

Luna takes a deep breath, and she doesn’t overthink it. She just lets it out.

“I can go back in time.”

\-----------------------

“Okay… What color are my underwear?” Clyde asks Luna with complete seriousness.

“They’re blue and checkered,” Luna apathetically answers.

He checks to make sure, and his jaw drops. The girls don looks of surprise, even Maggie.

…

“Okay, time out,” Lynn says, making the gesture to go with it.

“Let’s say it’s true. Let’s say that you went back in time and made it to where everything’s messed up… Why don’t you just go back and fix it?” she suggests.

…

“I don’t know how. I mean, like I said, I was listening to music, and I opened up this- portal thingy, and next thing I know, I’m at the concert,” Luna sullenly answers before hanging her head low again.

The others take a moment to think it over.

“Okay… Let’s work this out,” Lynn says. “Have you tried, just like- turning it on? Like the way you do your rewind powers?” she asks.

At this point, Maggie’s unimpressed by the whole thing, and Luan has to nudge her to remind her not to look like a total bitch about it.

…

“I’m scared to, okay? What if I make things worse? What if I hurt myself?” Luna admits.

“Hmm… That’s a fair point… But may I make a suggestion?” Clyde speaks up.

Luna indifferently gestures him to proceed.

…

“Okay, maybe something about listening to that Mick Swagger CD triggered a response in your powers? Like, a Jean Grey type thing, you know?”

…

Luna and Luna look at him with confliction, Lynn with curiosity, and Maggie without any care left to give.

“So, maybe she could listen to the song, and maybe it would take her back to that moment?” Lynn speculates.

“It’s worth a shot,” Clyde says.

…

“Looks like we came along in the MICK of TIME!” Luan jokes, nudging her girlfriend.

Everyone groans, and Luna sorrowfully glares at her.

“Sorry, bad timing,” Luan says, and she shuts up.

…

Clyde pulls out his smartphone, and YouTube’s “Transformation.”

They all listen to the song, and they get to the chorus.

…

But Luna feels nothing. None of those same sensations from before are present, and if anything, she just feels worse now because she’s spilled her guts to the only people she has in this reality, and now they’re looking at her like she’s a fool.

_“Who am I kidding? I am a fool…”_

…

“Turn it off, Clyde…” she bemoans, and he looks to Lynn for approval before complying. She nods, and he turns it off.

Luna folds her arms over her knees, and rests her weary head upon them. She doesn’t even feel like crying. There is just this numbness that’s taken over.

…

Luan is the first to rest a hand on her back, then Lynn. Clyde gets up and joins in the embrace as well, and it turns into a group hug.

Maggie awkwardly watches on, before Luan scowls at her and snaps her fingers in a gesture that says: _get your ass over here._ She reluctantly complies, and for a little while, the five of them are just huddled together to share their love.

…

But Luna decides she’s had enough with the pity party, and politely brushes them off.

“Guys… Thanks. I know I sound insane, and I know you probably don’t believe me… But still… It felt good to tell someone the truth…”

She looks at the comic book once more.

“I wish I would’ve told Sam…”

…

“Maybe… It’s not too late?” Luan speaks up, and Luna raises her head to meet her eyes again.

“I mean, if you could tell us this stuff, what’s stopping you from going and telling her?” she says with a soft smile.

…

Luna thinks about if for a moment, but there’s just so much wrong with this situation.

“I can’t do that… I looked in my phone, she’s not even in my contacts. It’s pointless… I’m stuck here forever…”

…

Lynn isn’t amused. “Bull hockey! You’re Luna Loud: time warrior! No one can stop you! And even if that’s true, then maybe you should pay her a visit anyway. Who knows? Maybe it’s just the thing you need to make you feel better.”

Clyde smiles at her. “Damn, baby. I like it when you get worked up!”

She grimaces. “Don’t ever call me baby again.”

…

“Hey, maybe she’s onto something Luna. Who’s to say that this Sam isn’t just as cool as the other Sam? Who knows, maybe she’s even got some _improvements,”_ Luan insinuates, and she reaches out to Maggie’s breast with a goofy smile on her face.

She gives her bosom a little squeeze. “Honk honk!”

Maggie doesn’t grace her with a response.

…

Clyde puts on his thinking face again. “And you know, not to beat a dead horse… But maybe your trigger isn’t Mick Swagger… Maybe it’s something else…” he implies with a shrug.

…

Luna perks up a little bit as she thinks it all over. Despite all the miserable and depressing truths that she’s established regarding the situation, she has to admit to herself that there’s appeal in seeing how this timeline has fared for her girlfriend. Add to the possibility that there’s even the _slightest_ bit of merit to Clyde’s theory, and she decides that the night is young enough to make one more stop.

…

“You know what? Screw it. Things are already messed up. I might as well go see her,” she proclaims, getting up from her sad little ball.

The others- minus Maggie, smile.

“Yeah, go get ‘em Luna!” Lynn says.

…

Luna looks at all of their bright faces once more, and sees the sincerity in their smiles. Even if they think she’s some doped up whack job, they still care about her, and they truly want to help.

She smiles.

“Guys, thanks for this. If I’m stuck here… At least I have you guys.”

…

“That’s kind of a shitty compliment,” Maggie bluntly says.

Luan playfully raises her brow. “Be grateful she _gave_ you a compliment. You’re a shitty person! Hahaha!”

…

Luna still smiles, and so do the others.

“Well, good luck, time warrior,” Lynn quips.

“And don’t worry. I won’t tell Dr. Lopez about all of this!” Clyde insists. “Well… I won’t use _your_ name anyway…”

…

Luna affirmatively nods at them as she makes her way out the door.

_“Alright, time warrior… Let’s do this…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. First, sorry I’ve been dragging out chapters. I just don’t want to have like, twenty in one episode, so I made them a little longer. I hope no one minds too much.
> 
> Second, I love my Loud ‘ships. As long as they’re not incestual;p Clynn was one I never really thought about until I started this, but I have to admit, I’m growing more fond of them. And of course I’ma lodge Luaggie in here, bro. Luaggie for life!
> 
> Why have one ‘ship when you can have an armada?;)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, as always. All I’ll say is, business picks up tomorrow:X


	32. Hold On Loosely, p.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Spencer is still Sam's uncle lol. Thanks to the good noodle who pointed this out on FFN.
> 
> Today’s playlist is Grade A+. “She Talks To Angels” by The Black Crowes, “God Of Wine” by Third Eye Blind, and “Hurt” by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Luna Loud comes to Price street, and slowly pulls up to house 1031.

Spencer’s brown car isn’t out front, but other than that, things seem copasetic. Nothing’s changed.

…

She’s perspiring, and her heart is racing. Despite the burst of confidence she displayed with her family and friends, she’s growing more doubtful with every passing moment.

“Oh man…” she blurts out, parking the white Hyundai out front of the place she recognizes as a home away from home.

…

_“I’m really here… Man… I don’t know if I can go through with this… What am I supposed to tell her? Hey, Sam! I know I’m a total stranger, but I’m a mutant! And we were dating in another life!...”_

…

She just stares at the home for a little while as many similar thoughts race through her mind.

Suddenly, a blue butterfly lands on her windshield.

It’s unlike any butterfly she’s ever seen before. It’s wings are a striking shade of light blue, and they practically shine.

_“Woah… Hey little dude. Or girl- I don’t judge…”_

…

It gracefully flutters its wings as it rests on the windshield, and Luna loses herself with childlike wonder. It’s beautiful.

Not just beautiful- enchanting. Something about it has an unnatural pull on the girl, and she can’t look away even if she’d want to.

But as soon it comes, it goes.

Gone. Free to the wind and sky.

…

Something about it eases Luna. She’s still nervous, but she can’t help but wonder if maybe the butterfly is somehow a sign; a sign that maybe she’s supposed to be here now.

But even if it’s not, she is here, and she knows that precious time is slipping away as she sits and dwells.

So, she bucks up, and she takes a deep breath before exiting the vehicle.

…

She goes up to the front door, and after a while of just nervously standing there, she finally rings the doorbell.

…

…

What seems like an eternity passes, and no one answers. She can feel her chest growing heavy and weak, and eventually psyches herself out of proceeding any further.

_“I can’t do it… I can’t face her… I just can’t…”_

…

She steps away from the door, and makes her way back to her mom’s car.

She opens the door, but something catches her eye.

Through the front window of the house, she sees a woman peeking out from behind a curtain. She stands there and scrunches her face for a little while, presumably looking at Luna, but she disappears.

Shortly after, the same woman opens the front door to the house, and takes one step out onto the porch.

“Can I help you?” she asks Luna.

…

Luna stares at the woman with doe eyes for a moment, but she’s able to work up the nerve to answer her.

“Uhm… I was looking for someone… Is Sam home?” she practically forces out.

…

The woman snarls for a moment before responding. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” she bluntly asks.

It sends a combination of fear and pain through Luna.

“No… I’m just looking for Sam. Is she here?” she asks, trying her best to look sincere.

…

The woman eases up, and goes through many conflicting expressions.

“Who are you?” she asks.

“I’m Luna Loud. Sam’s… a friend of mine. I just- I really need to talk to her. Please…” she begs.

…

The woman’s demeanor changes. She weakly deflates, and sickly frowns.

“Why don’t you come inside, dear,” she simply tells Luna.

…

It’s easily the most intimidating situation Luna has ever been in, but she’s come this far. She needs to see Sam.

So, even with the absolute mess of stark emotions she feels, she follows the woman into the house.

\-----------------------

When Luna has made her way inside, she takes a good look at the woman. She’s in a faded yellow sweatshirt, and she’s probably in her sixties or early seventies. She’s clearly dyed her hair a light shade of strawberry blonde, and but other than that, she looks like a tired old woman. She has it all: wrinkles, crow’s feet, skin that’s elasticity has worn out, restless eyes…

But behind it all, Luna sees very someone very familiar, and she realizes just who this woman is.

…

“Would you like to have a seat? I can get you some water if you’d like?” she asks Luna.

She doesn’t say anything, she just makes her way into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

Gone is most of the rock and roll memorabilia. It leaves the home feeling cold and empty.

…

Luna faces the woman as she carefully makes her way over to have a seat on the recliner opposite of her.

And for a moment, they just look at one another, and the woman dons a forgiving, sweet smile to try and help put her at ease.

But Luna just can’t smile back. She’s too anxious.

…

“So, Luna Loud, huh? I’m sorry but- I don’t think Sam ever mentioned you. Are you from around here?” she politely asks, but not with very much energy.

“Yeah, I’m from around here…” she answers. But in her mind she’s thinking: _“That really sucks.”_

Sam doesn’t know her.

…

Even so, she’s here, and this woman has peaked her sincerest curiosity.

“Uhm… are you- Sam’s grandmother?” she asks.

And the woman smiles.

“Yes. Call me Gram.”

…

And the powerful compassion she senses from her is truly amazing. With one simple gesture, she already feels completely trusting in this woman.

And she’s able to muster a smile of her own.

…

“It’s- really nice to meet you… Sam’s told me a lot about you.”

The woman still smiles, but there’s still somberness in her eyes. She looks away from Luna upon hearing this, as if to concentrate on what this means to her.

But she shakes it off, and she meets Luna’s eyes again.

…

…

“That’s nice of you, dear. Sam was so special… I miss him so much…”

…

…

Was.

Him.

…

These are two words that send many sharp sensations through Luna’s heart and mind. It’s almost too much.

But she does her best not to display her excitement, and instead nervously fidgets her hands as she waits for some explanation.

…

But the woman doesn’t elaborate, as she’s likely experiencing some of the very same feelings.

…

So, Luna bites the bullet, and she speaks up.

“I’m sorry. _He?”_

…

The woman looks at her with indifference.

“Yes. He.”

…

She looks down to the floor with contagious remorse. Then she begins to elaborate, speaking slowly and clearly.

“Sam was- going through a delicate process. Sex Reassignment… You must’ve known him beforehand…”

“He explained to me one day that- he didn’t feel happy being who he was. He told me that he needed to be himself…”

“And it took me a long time to really wrap my head around the whole thing…”

“But I told him I was going to support him no matter what, and that I would do anything I could to make him happy.”

…

Luna can feel herself shaking. It hurts.

_“She… Wasn’t happy?...”_

…

“Where- is he?” Luna asks.

…

The woman looks at her with pain in her eyes. She’s tearing up.

“Sam- isn’t with us anymore…”

…

…

Luna’s heart shatters. She can feel the tears coming now, too.

…

Gram looks up to the ceiling, and summons the strength to tell Luna the truth.

“Kids at school were very cruel to my special boy. They teased, called him names…”

She hangs her head and shuts her eyes. That wasn’t the worst of it.

…

But she doesn’t have to say it, and she doesn’t.

“I decided to let him be homeschooled. But that didn’t help much at all…”

“Her- _his_  uncle, Spencer, was becoming involved in a bad crowd…”

“Drugs…”

…

“One night I came home from work, and things were so quiet…”

“I went up to his bedroom, and…”

…

…

By now, Luna is all but weeping, but the older woman keeps her strength.

“The doctors say he went peacefully. He didn’t feel a thing… He just- fell asleep, then he took his place with the angels…”

…

When she’s finished, they take a moment to silently reflect.

Images of Sam’s bright, smiling face rush flash before Luna’s eyes. The love letters, the nights of looking up at the stars, the time spent with their loved ones, that first kiss…

It’s all gone.

Sam is gone.

…

She’s bawling. She can’t help it. She cherished her so much, and in the blink of an eye, she’s gone.

The older woman carefully stands up from her seat, and takes her place by Luna. She places her hand on her back, and looks into her teary eyes.

She invites her into her embrace, and Luna accepts. And for a little while, she just loses herself weeping away in her arms.

\-----------------------

They go up to Sam’s bedroom. Everything is almost exactly as it was before, with the only  apparent deviations being a different Dragonball Z poster than before, boys’ clothes hung up in the closet, and some new pictures with new faces.

There’s one of Spencer and her- _him_ standing side by side, playfully looking tough. Sam still has the signature blue streak in his hair, but it’s cut shorter. He’s wearing a black beanie, glasses with thick black rims, and carries himself with the same sense of masculinity as his uncle.

…

Luna stares at the photograph for a while, before Gram rests a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She forces a small smile, then goes over to arbitrarily wipe some dust off the dresser.

“So… How did you and Sammy know each other?” she asks.

…

Luna takes a moment to think it over. It’s not like she can tell this woman the truth; she would be insulted.

So she keeps it vague, and she keeps it simple.

“It’s- been a while…” she simply says.

…

Gram meets her with another small grin, but lets it die fast.

“I’m very sorry honey. I’m sorry you had to find out like this…”

Luna has nothing to say to that. If only the other woman knew what she was truly going through.

…

She smiles another smile though. “Sam was a good kid. He had his troubles, but he would’ve never hurt anyone. He loved his friends, and he always tried the best he could… I’m still… proud of him…”

…

Despite the way she keeps smiling, Luna can see just how much pain the woman is in. She’s hurt. She’s alone.

“I’m so sorry…” Luna bemoans, reaching out to place her hand on her shoulder.

She meets her with those tired eyes, and Luna doesn’t turn them away.

“I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t have put you through this…”

…

Gram’s eyes brighten up.

“Luna, no… I’m _happy_ you came here.”

“You’ve reminded me just what made my granddaughter so special. He was always there for the people he loved. Me, you…”

She rests her hand against her cheek, and uses her thumb to wipe away a tear.

“You’re a very nice girl. I can tell. And it means the world to me that you cared so much about her…”

…

She lets her hand fall, and sorrowfully looks to the floor before returning her attention to Luna.

“Thank you, Luna Loud,” she says with a smile.

…

Luna weakly forces a smile back.

It’s all that she can do.

\-----------------------

She numbly makes her way back out to the car, and takes a seat inside.

Gram stands at the front doorframe, and gives her a wave goodbye with another small smile before disappearing into the house and closing the door.

…

 _“She’s… amazing…”_ Luna thinks.

…

…

She takes to the road, silently reflecting on all that has happened.

This is how things will be now. Her parents are divorced, her siblings have all changed, and her new best friends are Dr. Lopez and clinical depression.

On top of all of that, her baby sister- sweet, innocent baby Lily, is no more. She never was.

All of those awesome concerts never happened, she never helped Lincoln go on stage with Smooch, she never got them to play in their front yard, and she never saw Butthead live with Sam.

They never went walking by the lakeside, they never had linguini with the family, or played games with Spencer. She never watched Blue Paperclips perform at the dance, and she never kissed Sam. Never.

…

As she pulls into the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue, the sun sets perfectly over the horizon.

It takes her back to that day at the lake, where she watched Sam shine brightly with autumn evening.

…

And the pain becomes all too real.

She leans back in the seat, and bursts into tears.

It’s so unfair. She didn’t ask for her powers, and she didn’t ask to lose everyone she loves.

She screams.

“WHYYYYYY?!...”

…

She begins punching the dashboard, to the point where she draws blood.

But there’s only temporary release. The hurt is far too great.

…

…

*It was a hot June night, When she saw the light… Up until then she didn't know what was right, She showed up at the show… All confused and alone, She had no idea what was about to unfold…*

…

The radio.

She turned the damn radio on.

And of course, it would be this song.

…

*Transformation!*

…

And that is what it takes to finally accept the truth.

She’s lost.

For whatever reason, life chose to test her, and she failed.

And now she suffers for it.

…

She’s done fighting it.

Everything has been taken out of her.

So she closes her eyes, and lets Mick Swagger rub it in as she wears the weight of the day.

Before long, she’s fallen into a deep sleep.

\-----------------------

There’s a bright light.

It slowly burns away, revealing a boundless space speckled with familiar, colorful rifts of burning light.

She can feel herself flowing through this plane, light as a feather.

She can hear the music, and she follows it to one of the rifts.

She comes closer, and with every inch into the unknown, overwhelming light grows stronger and more powerful until…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… Take a breath. I’m here for you, babe. I’m here for you…
> 
> Okay, better? Good. I know that was tough… and it doesn’t help that I ended things with an effing cliffhanger.
> 
> But who knows? Maybe the next chapter is so awesome, it’ll make up for me being such an insensitive jerk.
> 
> Maybe…
> 
> …
> 
> In all seriousness, I usually like to let you guys just figure things out on your own, but I feel I need to clarify what happened to Sam here. (If it wasn’t obvious, this was a very difficult chapter to write.) She committed suicide in some way or another. I tried depicting several graphic scenarios, but I eventually decided to leave the details as vague as possible and let you guys choose for yourself how it happened with the limited information given.
> 
> I know that’s shitty of me in many, many ways… But suicide is a true epidemic- it’s something that takes lives of great people every day, and I wanted to address it in some way. I hope I didn’t trigger any triggers, for lack of better terminology; and if you or someone you know struggles with depression… please, please talk to someone. There’s always the potential for things to get better.
> 
> …
> 
> Okay… I think I’ve said everything I need to say.
> 
> I hope you’ll continue to follow me along this wild ride, and hopefully you’ll enjoy the episode’s conclusion tomorrow.
> 
> Until then, true believers.


	33. Hold On Loosely, p.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks: the episode finale. Grab some popcorn, put on some cozy pants, and try to forget how depressing the last chapter was long enough to enjoy the wild ride ahead.
> 
> So, without further ado, here’s the playlist for our show. I went a little overboard with four songs, but if you listen as you read, things line up nicely this way.
> 
> “Feels Like The First Time” by Foreigner, “Send Me On My Way” by Rusted Root, “Father & Son” by Cat Stevens, and “Hold On Loosely” by 38 Special (Awh, there it is!).
> 
> Enjoy!:)

 

That smell…

She’s only smelt it once before in her life, but she recognizes it’s distinct odor with great ease.

It’s the dude standing beside her. And he smells like, as Veronica Corningstone would put it, “a diaper full of Indian food.”

…

Everything comes into focus, and Luna Loud finds herself standing in a crowd of people, all waiting for Mick Swagger to take to the stage and rock their socks off.

She realizes her nose is bleeding, and she wipes it away.

And for what may be the first time ever, she’s happy to have a nose bleed.

…

_“Oh my god! I’m back! I’m at the concert! This is really happening!”_

…

Sure enough, after some pomp and circumstance, Mick and the boys take to the stage, and they begin their performance of “Transformation.”

Luna watches on from her nine-year old body, but she is far removed from her first time experiencing the show.

She somehow ended up on a wicked rollercoaster ride; one that would have her fight against everything she loves, only to find that it could all be taken away with one pivotal moment.

But somehow, someway, she’s back here, standing among hundreds of people- reliving that very same moment.

And for whatever reason, Mick Swagger singles _her_ out.

…

After scanning the crowd, he comes to Luna. He smiles and extends his hand to invite her on stage, just like the times before.

The first time, she was nervous. But she released those childish worries long enough to place her trust into him, and it turned out to be the greatest decision of her life.

And now, just like then, she’s taking a leap of faith.

…

She accepts his hand, and he pulls her up on the stage. He smiles wide, and breaks into the chorus along with his mates.

…

When he holds the microphone to her face, she sings along, almost out of instinct.

She can’t afford to overthink it, and really, with all the excitement, she couldn’t if she wanted to.

She feels like she’s having an out-of-body experience, just like that night all those years ago.

Maybe not for the same reasons, but what does it matter? She can’t control what’s happening, so there’s no point in trying.

She just loses herself, until everything becomes a blur again.

“Transformation!”

\-----------------------

Again, there’s a blinding light.

And again, it slowly burns away.

When it does, she can hear some indistinct music, and the smell of autumn air becomes pungent.

…

Things come into focus, and she finds herself standing in the garage of the Loud house.

She looks around, and Vanzilla is parked in the driveway. At her feet, there are several miscellaneous objects scattered around a small box, like maybe she dropped it.

She just sort of stares at it for a moment, until…

…

“Luna?” she hears a familiar voice say.

She turns around, and sees none other than Lynn Loud, Sr.

He’s wearing his favorite green sweater, and he could use really use a haircut.

He raises a brow. “You good, kiddo?” he asks.

…

And her heart _melts_.

“Dad!” she shouts with a bright smile, and she runs over to give him a big hug.

“Woah!” he blurts out, meeting her embrace.

…

Luna releases him, and takes a look at herself. She’s got her punk garb on. She feels her ears, and she’s got her paperclip earrings. She feels her hair, and it’s short the way she likes it.

“Oh my god! Oh-ho my _god!”_ she joyfully exclaims.

Lynn just looks at her with confusion. “Uhm, it was just one box. I think it’ll be alright,” he quips.

…

But Luna couldn’t be more elated. In fact, this may be the happiest she’s ever been in her life.

“I’m home!”

…

She’s so happy, she fails to pick up on the fact that her father has no clue what’s going on, and that she should probably ease up just a little bit.

She tries to; forcing herself to take slow yoga breaths like Lori taught her ages ago.

“Uhm… Luna, are you okay?” Lynn reiterates.

And she just smiles at him. “I’m good Dad. I’m _so_ good…”

…

He shrugs. “Okay? Well, don’t think you’re getting out of cleaning by kissing up… We’ve got more work to do,” he tells her, handing her a trash bag and some rubber gloves.

…

And Luna was never more happy to be given chores.

\-----------------------

She goes out into the yard, and picks up leaves as her father has instructed.

The shadow of doubt she has about this reality- whether or not it’s too good to be true, gradually fades with further evidence.

Lola and Lana are playing out in the yard, and they’re who they’re supposed to be. Lana’s got her lucky hat and a fist full of mud, and she chases after Lola, who’s pretty in pink and shouting obscenities as she drives her Jeep.

When she goes inside to “take a break,” she sees Lori, Leni, and her mother all in the kitchen. They’re smiling and laughing, and even smile at Luna as she grabs a drink from the fridge. And yes, it’s Dr. Pepper. Sweet, sweet Dr. Pepper.

“How’s clean-up going, trouble maker?” Lori playfully quips.

And Luna just smiles as she faces her. “Never better, Lori. Never better.”

They all just smile. “Well, it’s good to see you’re feeling better,” Rita sweetly says.

And it feels so good to see her back to her normal self. No frazzled hair, no smeared eyeliner, just good old-fashioned Mom.

…

“You too, Mom,” she says, which earns her some skepticism from the three blondes.

“I didn’t know you guys were sick!” Leni says, truly shocked.

And it almost feels as good to see Leni back to her old self, too.

“Uh, we’re good Leni. We’re good,” Luna assures her, and she makes her into the living room.

…

Inside; Lincoln, Clyde, and Lynn, Jr. are all playing a WWE game on the Playstation.

Lincoln wins the match, and proceeds to gloat by twerking.

The other two roll their eyes, and Lincoln calms down. “Good game guys. That suplex was awesome Clyde. Wanna play again?” he politely asks them with a smile.

“Sure!” Clyde and Lynn say in unison, and they glare at one another. “Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke!” Lynn tells Clyde, playfully pinching and poking him.

He blushes and smiles, and she smiles back.

…

And Luna loves it. _“Awhhh… I’ll never look at those two the same way again.”_

…

She heads upstairs, and she turns into her bedroom. Inside, Luan is reading “Animal Farm,” and she looks up at her sister. She’s wearing her goofy mustachio glasses for some reason, and it makes her chuckle.

“I love you, Luan,” she simply says.

Luan playfully winces. “Boy, if I had a nickel for every time someone told me that, I’d have five cents! Hahaha!” she jokes before returning to her book.

…

She gets a text message, and _rushes_ to check it, practically tossing her book and her eyewear.

Luna raises a brow. “Jeez, important?” she asks as she looks around at her room.

Everything’s where it’s supposed to be. Her posters, her Shredder, her Gibson; and there’s no orange pill bottles anywhere to be found.

…

She turns her attention back to Luan, who’s blushing as she reads her text message.

She notices Luna eyeing her, and her eyes widen. “What? It’s nobody! I’m just asking this girl about homework! I mean, she’s just some girl? It’s nothing!” she defends before making a Gollum-esque grimace and burying her face back in her phone.

“O-kay…” Luna simply responds, making her way out the door. Whoever it is, she’ll pry later. She just wants to ride the euphoric wave she’s on now.

But before she heads out, she decides to check something.

…

She goes over to the ventilation shaft, and sure enough, Lucy is in her favorite spot, reading a book of her own.

She just meets Luna with her bang covered eyes and says nothing.

But Luna smiles wide. “I love you, Lucy,” she simply says.

Lucy just sighs before returning to her book.

…

Luna makes her way out, and goes to check on her last two siblings.

…

And what she sees almost brings a tear to her eye.

Lying innocently in her crib, Lily is peacefully sleeping.

“Oh, Lily…” she softly says, gently caressing her head.

She gives her a soft kiss, and just happily watches her for a little while.

…

…

“Uhm, pardon me, Luna,” she hears a familiar voice say from behind her.

It’s Lisa, who is seemingly back to her no-nonsense self.

Luna just softly grins at her, granting the prodigy the respect she’s earned with her accomplishments.

“What’s up, Lis?” she simply says.

“I’m preparing for an experiment that will involve the observation of osmosis in cells I’ve collected from Lana’s most recent attainment of _Thomomys bottae_ defecation; street name: ‘gopher-pie.’ It should be fascinating, even if the specimen is quite malodorous,” Lisa explains with her lisp.

And while Luna doesn’t understand any of it, she’s just do darn happy to see Lisa back to her usual self. Although, she can’t help but admit it was nice to see her so affectionate when she was playing with Barbies instead of gopher poop.

…

As she heads over to her desk to tend to her concoction, Luna leans against the door frame.

“You know, Lis, if you ever wanna take a break from science to like- play or something, I’m always here for you,” Luna tells her.

Lisa perks up, and thinks it over for a minute.

“Hmm… I suppose it could make for an interesting sociological study of sibling behavior, even with an existing bias… I may take you up on that, sister,” she answers.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, kiddo,” Luna tells her, and she glances at Lily once more before exiting the room.

“Kiddo?” she can hear Lisa question as she does, and she just happily shakes her head.

_“It’s good to be home.”_

\-----------------------

Luna and Lynn, Sr. are finishing up cleaning the garage, and Luna takes the time sorting through junk to reflect on the last twenty four hours.

Or, whatever it was.

…

_“I can’t believe it… Things are- normal. How is it even possible? Was it all just a dream?…”_

_“Whatever… I don’t care. I’m home, and everyone’s where they’re supposed to be.”_

She just happens to catch a glimpse of herself in an old mirror.

_“And I’m me.”_

…

Lynn, Sr. finishes placing some junk into a bag, and he wipes away some sweat from his forehead before having a bit of a coughing fit.

“Phew! I guess I needed this!” he jokes.

Luna just smiles as she finishes up as well.

And for a moment, they both just lean against the wall to catch their breath, and collect their thoughts.

…

Finally, Luna speaks up.

“Dad…”

“Daughter?” he goofily says, and it makes Luna chuckle.

“I’m- sorry… About before… About everything,” she apologizes.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Lynn responds. “I guess we just needed to blow off some steam, huh?”

Luna simply nods.

…

She remembers the last thing she told him that night, and why.

_“You men are all the same.”_

…

She remembers everything that led up to that moment. Sam, Carol…

Chris.

…

She thinks about his cold hand on her shoulder, and the things he said to her. If she never has to see his disgusting face again, it’ll be too soon.

_“But, I should tell Dad, right? I mean, maybe I can’t do anything to make that bastard pay, but I at least owe him an explanation…”_

She looks at her father, and he’s as cool as a cucumber.

…

“Hey, uhm… Not to spoil the moment or anything, but… I need to talk to you about something important,” she says, feeling her heart begin to beat faster and faster.

“Uhm… alright,” he simply says.

…

Luna sinks to the floor, and takes a deep breath before starting.

_“Here goes nothing…”_

…

“Uhm, there’s a good reason I quit my job…”

Lynn sorrowfully frowns. “Well, let’s hear it,” he simply says, still leaning up against the wall.

…

“Okay… Well, you know that Carol girl I’ve told you about? The one who got me the job in the first place?”

Lynn just nods.

“Well… It turns out she has the hots for me. She tried to come on to me, and well, I turned her down.”

Lynn scoffs.

Luna doesn’t let it deter her. She knows he’ll understand once she’s gotten to the point.

…

“So, she went to my boss and told him I was sexually harassing her.”

“What?” he blurts out.

“Yeah, seriously. Anyway, he uhh- he pulls me into his office…”

…

She pauses.

_“This is gonna be tough…”_

He just looks at her as he waits for her conclusion, and she takes another deep breath before proceeding.

…

“He told me, he’s friends with her parents. He said he wanted to _sweep it under the rug_ … He uhm… he didn’t outright say it, but- he basically… You know…”

Lynn deflates. His face grows worried.

…

He looks up to the ceiling, and lets out a sorrowful moan before sinking to the floor with her.

It’s quiet for a moment, and Luna can feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

But finally, he speaks up.

…

“Oh god, Luna… Did he touch you?” he worriedly asks.

Luna didn’t expect that. In a way, she wants to lie. She wants to say that he didn’t. But she owes him the truth, and she knows that.

“Just my shoulder,” she says, and Lynn face palms as he lets out a pained sigh.

“Dad, that’s all that happened! He said, ‘we can make this disappear,’ and he put his hand on my shoulder, but I got out real quick! I told him to take his job and shove it!”

…

He rubs his hand over his head, and looks up to the ceiling.

After a moment of silence, his face becomes a little red, and his brows arch.

“That son of a bitch. I should go down and beat the holy-”

“Dad,” Luna interrupts, placing a hand on his knee. He meets her brown eyes, and they’re composed. She’s composed.

…

It helps ease him.

“Dad, I’m over it. Really. I mean, it was messed up, but I’m not gonna dwell on it,” she asserts. “I have _enough_ to worry about…”

“Honey, you don’t understand. You’re my daughter. It’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen,” he defends.

“I know Dad, I know. But there’s just some times you won’t be able to protect me. Sometimes, I just have to do what’s right for me, you know?”

He sighs again.

“It’s not just that, Luna… What if he’s pulled this crap before? What if other girls…” he doesn’t finish.

Luna winces. “I’ve thought about that… I mean, it sucks… But he’s in the loop, you know? Like, maybe there’s nothing we can do,” she remorsefully tells him.

Lynn just looks to the wall before him. He’s dejected.

…

But Luna didn’t do this because she wanted to, she did it because it was necessary.

And sometimes, the adult thing to do is to tell it like it is, even when it’s tough.

“Dad, I’m sorry, okay? I know you probably want me to like, report him or something, but I just can’t deal with any more stress right now. At least not yet… I need time…”

…

He finally looks to her. “Luna, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did the right thing. I’m sorry it had to come to that…”

“And if you decide to- well, pursue it further… I’ll support you the whole way. But even if you don’t, I’m here for you. I just want you to be happy, and I just want what’s best for you…”

…

“God, you’re growing up, aren’t you, kiddo?” he jokingly asks, but he sorrowfully rests his head in his hand.

…

Luna half smiles, and rests a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, I think I am, pop. I think I am.”

…

He meets her eyes. He smiles back, and rests his hand on hers.

“Well, Looney Tune, you’re still suspended. So you’re not totally off the hook,” he quips.

She softly laughs. “Dang it,” she playfully retorts.

And they just sit there for a moment longer, smiling to themselves.

…

But eventually, Lynn stands up, and Luna follows suit.

“Well, I guess I better go get dinner started. Does Sam like Buffalo or Barbeque?” he asks, catching Luna by surprise.

“What?” she simply gets out.

He raises a brow at her. “She’s still coming over, right? That’s- why we cleaned the garage?”

…

Luna digests this, and plays it off like she knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“Right. Yeah. Yeah, as far as I know. Uhm… I’ll check and make sure,” she answers.

“Okay, you do that… And Luna?”

She looks to him.

…

“Don’t be in any hurry to grow up, okay?” he says with a soft smile.

She reciprocates it.

“Time may change me, but I can’t trace time,” she responds, and Lynn amusedly huffs.

…

He turns to make his way out, but Luna stops him.

“Uhm… I could really use a mushy Full House hug right now,” she tells him, still smiling.

He smiles back, and he hugs her.

And it’s easily the best hug they’ve ever shared.

\-----------------------

Once he’s made his way inside, Luna pulls out her smartphone and scrolls through it.

She checks her text messages, and sees her thread with Sam.

And she again learns what it means for a heart to skip a beat.

**Sam: Hey, I’m glad we talked. I know I’m being mushy and it’s disgusting, but I wanted to know how much I love you, and how sorry I am for everything.**

**Luna: I’m glad too. And I love you more, and I’m more sorry. Now bring your ass over here come dinner time so we can make up with nasty wing breath kisses.**

**Sam: Oh my god, you’re an idiot lol. Have fun cleaning with Popstar;p**

**Luna: I will. I love you.**

**Sam: I love you more:)**

…

Luna becomes full to the brim with warmth. She has her best girl, and things appear to be all right between the two.

_“Man… It’s really true. Everything’s back to normal! Thank god…”_

…

For a little while, she just lies on the cold hard ground of the garage, smiling brightly to herself.

For the first time in a _long_ time, she’s happy. Truly, one-hundred percent happy.

And she decides to embrace it.

…

She rushes over the old stereo, and turns it on. “Hold On Loosely” plays, and she cranks it up.

Then, she just dances. She dances like she’s never danced before, just glowing with gleeful enthusiasm and singing along.

…

…

But she feels it.

The same feeling from before.

_“Oh no…”_

…

And she can’t fight it. She falls to her knees, and releases another surge of the strange purple energy she did before she transported to the distant past.

It lingers before her, forming another rift.

She just looks into it, as fear overwhelms her.

_“No… No! Not again!”_

It seemingly grows, becoming wider and more vibrant. She can feel it beckoning for her, like a symbiotic parasite taking control.

…

But she just got back! She got her family, and her Lily, and her paperclip earrings damn it!

And she _will not_ lose them again.

…

The same fire that burned inside of her the day Hank and Hawk were bullying that boy rises up. The same fire that burned when Carol teased her at lunch, the same fire from that hectic day in Mr. Andrews’ class, the same fire when she told Chris just what to do with his job.

“NO!” she blurts out, and she rises to her feet.

Focusing all of her energy on the mystical sensations that course through her veins, she concentrates on the purple rift before her. She looks into its infinite center, but doesn’t succumb to it’s daunting light.

No, she challenges it. It will not take her, she will not lose everything she loves again.

And in that, somehow, someway…

She gains control.

…

Steadily, methodically, she fights to draw its boundaries inward- almost as if she’s closing a window.

And it takes all of her strength, but finally, she is able to close off the portal.

…

…

Once she’s finished, she begins her next fight: catching her breath.

Her heart is racing, and she feels lightheaded, but she still stands tall.

Whatever this is, whatever it comes from, she _will_ learn to control it.

…

She holds her hand over her chest, and actually lets out a little laugh.

“Jeez… That was close…”

…

…

But something still isn’t right.

She can feel it.

It’s crawling up her spine.

…

She slowly turns around.

…

…

Standing just outside the garage door, Sam makes herself known- her eyes wide open, her jaw hanging low.

She saw it.

…

And Luna realizes this.

But she can’t get a word out. It’s all so sudden, so unexpected.

What is there _to_ say?

…

…

Finally, Sam speaks up.

…

…

“What the fuck?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I promised myself there’d be no F bombs, but there it is. Only one though, I promise. PG-13 allows ONE.
> 
> Anyway… EEEK! Just when you thought things couldn’t get any crazier!
> 
> I’ll go more into it more with my next SOTFA, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Thank you all so much for following me to this point, and I can’t wait for you guys to find out what happens next!:)
> 
> Thanks again, and please stay tuned for more!


	34. November Rain, p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks you… I have made my glorious return!:D
> 
> Welcome to Luna Is Strange, the fic where everything’s made up and the points don’t matter. Since I know you’ve read everything up to this point, and my other works like Lynn Unplugged and Whose Loud; I shall reward you with more chapters.
> 
> Ego check: I’m seriously glad you’re here. I hope you had a very Merry Christmas, and I hope you’re ready to have some fun reading this story going into 2018.
> 
> Today’s playlist consists of “Breathe (In The Air)” and “Time” by Pink Floyd. They pretty much go together, so listen to them both. Epic stuff my friends; I really like Floyd.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

After Sam’s unforgiving F Bomb, the two girls find themselves awkwardly staring at one another. So many conflicting feelings and messages are being expressed with just one look.

…

Sam’s jaw hangs wide open, and Luna just meets her with doe eyes as she tries to compose a response.

_“Should I rewind? No, this is good! Wait- no it’s not! Wait… Ugh! What do I tell her?...”_

…

Finally, she comes up with something… decent…

…

She nervously smiles. “Uhh… I’m a mutant?”

And Sam animatedly throws her hands up to grab her skull. “Dude!”

Luna’s smile sickly loses its luster.

…

But then, Sam smiles wide.

“What the-”

“Hey!” Luna cuts her off, stepping close to her.

“Oops, sorry…” Sam says with a sweet smile.

…

Luna rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, and Sam just keeps smiling like an idiot- superfluously waving her hands around and fighting to muster some actual words instead of weird incomprehensible noises.

Luna looks at her again. “Sam…”

“Oh my god! You really are a mutant! Oh my god! That was- oh man, that was the coolest freaking thing! What was it?! Were you about to teleport?! Were you gonna like- heal yourself? Steal the life force of everything around you! Oh my god-”

“Sam…”

“You’re a mutant _vampire.”_

“Sam!”

“What?!” she eagerly responds, still beaming.

…

“Will you let me explain?” Luna pleas.

“Yes! Please! Tell me what the heck that was!” Sam says, excitedly grabbing Luna’s mitts.

And she can’t help but smile. This _is_ her first time seeing her since her time traveling escapade, after all.

…

She just gazes into her baby blues for moment, and Sam grows jumbled.

“Luna, what the heck dude-”

Before she can finish, Luna pulls her in, and they share a passionate kiss.

…

“Wow…” Sam utters as she’s released, and she nervously preens her hair- just the way Luna likes it.

“I missed you… I never thought I’d see you again,” Luna says with wholehearted conviction.

Sam winces. “Luna, what the hell is going on?”

…

As Sam’s childish enthusiasm relaxes into curious concern, Luna takes a deep breath.

She takes her hands and holds them in hers, and Sam looks deep into her brown eyes.

“Sam… I know this is gonna sound crazy… But I- I can go back in time…”

…

And while Luna was never really sure what to expect next from the Blue to her Paperclips, she certainly did _not_ expect her to smile.

And it makes Luna smile too.

…

“What?” Sam blurts out with the return of amazement.

And it makes Luna blush. What is really her deepest hidden truth, one that weighs heavily on more than just two teenagers with petty pubescent problems and puppy love- one that’s built on the foundation of all this science she doesn’t understand: time, space, physics, morality, mortality…

It feels like nothing more than a dirty little secret.

…

“Yeah,” she simply gets out, and by now she’s succumbed to Sam’s contagious energy.

…

Sam grabs her head again, then covers her mouth. Then she bends over as her mouth falls wide open once more.

“Dude!...”

“I know!” Luna tells her.

…

“AAAAAAHHH!” she gleefully blurts out.

It’s a welcome far cry from the Sam she last saw- puffy, watery eyes; a swollen, bloody nose…

_“I got my baby back.”_

…

Sam becomes ill with a severe case of mouth-diarrhea. She just says whatever comes to mind.

“No way! No waaayyy! Oh man! This is the coolest thing ever! How does it work? What do you do, like- open portals?! Oh man… How far can you go? Have you changed the world? Like- did something really messed up happen that I don’t know about because you went back and changed it? Like Hitler?! Oh my god! Can you kill Hitler?! You better not be screwing with me Luna, I swear I will punch you in the face again!”

…

Luna just laughs as she shushes her, and she takes a look out of the garage door to see if anyone else is around. Luckily, all is calm around the Loud house.

She turns back to her paramour, and takes some more of those yoga breaths Lori taught her about.

Sam starts to get excited again, but Luna cuts her off with a quick press of her finger to her lips, and an “Ehh!”

“Breathe with me, girl. Show momma what you got,” she calmly tells Sam, and she complies until their breaths are almost in sync.

…

Once she’s relaxed, Luna proceeds. “So, I should probably start at the beginning.”

“Yeah… that might be a good idea,” Sam says with a smile, and they take a seat along the wall.

\-----------------------

The sun gradually sets over the horizon as Luna goes over these eventful last few weeks. She tells her about the near accident that triggered her abilities, her talk with Lisa about time travel theories, and how she used her powers to usurp Hank and Hawk.

She also briefly talks about Carol, and how her powers came in handy during their initial encounter. But she decides to avoid getting into any further detail. She _really_ doesn’t want to dwell on the prima donna more than she needs to.

She _does_ tell her about their strange encounter that resulted in her confessing to “being in love” with Luna, but apparently, this was something they had discussed the night before. Only Luna doesn’t remember, considering she was apparently in another reality.

…

She avoids telling her the truth about her nosebleeds and fainting, though. She tells herself that, “ _it’s best not to worry her… I’ll figure this out.”_

Finally, she explains just what she walked in on, and how she nearly lost herself to another reality once again.

…

“That’s heavy stuff dude,” Sam attentively says.

Luna simply takes another deep breath.

Sam looks to her, and does a little double take before deciding to do some more prying.

“So, like- let me get this straight… You- just got back? From another universe?...”

Luna simply nods to affirm this.

…

Sam winces. “Luna, I mean, don’t take this the wrong way; but if this is just some elaborate prank by you and your sisters…”

“It’s not Sam. I kind of wish it was…” Luna tells her.

And they share another loving gaze, and Luna slides her hand into her girlfriend’s to hold it.

Sam smiles again.

…

And for a moment, they just take a moment to enjoy the tranquility.

As they do, Luna remembers another detail regarding her strange new life, and realizes she’s never been presented with the opportunity to discuss it until now.

“There’s another thing,” she begins. “I’ve had these- really crazy dreams…”

She releases Sam’s hand, and slides down onto the floor to lie on her back. Sam does the same.

…

As they watch the ceiling, Luna elaborates. “So, I see all these lights. They’re really trippy, but beautiful, right?” she says, and Sam half chuckles. Luna does too before she continues.

“So I see all these lights, and it’s like, I don’t know what they are. Sometimes they look like buildings in the distance- like at night, you know? And sometimes, they just seem like- I don’t know…”

“Stars…”

…

They momentarily look at one another again before turning their attention back to the ceiling and the discussion.

“I feel like- I’m flying. Like I could just float on okay…”

“Sometimes, I really like it. It’s like, I’ll wake up, and I’ll try super hard to go back to sleep and pick back up on it.”

“But sometimes… I get afraid.”

…

Sam looks at her again.

“Why?”

…

“…Because I don’t know if I’m really dreaming.”

…

And for a moment, there’s silence.

It becomes enough to concern Luna, and she looks to her companion once more. She’s wearing a somber look on her face.

“Hey,” she simply says to her, gently touching her arm.

Sam forces a half smile.

…

“It’s- kind of sad…”

“What is?”

…

Now they look at one another as they speak.

“We had a really good talk yesterday, and- you don’t remember it…” Sam explains.

“We’re having a good talk now?...” Luna adds, which earns her a little grin from Sam.

“I know… It’s just… It meant alot to me, you know?”

…

“Well, maybe you could tell me about it,” Luna says to her, turning to her side and resting her head on her hand.

Sam does the same, and smiles as she looks into her glistening brown eyes.

…

“Well… I finally decided to call you, even after I said I’d turned my phone off. I couldn’t hold out a whole ‘nother day…”

Luna softly smiles.

“…And you practically _begged_ me for forgiveness,” Sam jokes.

And still they smile.

…

Sam gets serious again. “I told you how sorry I was, and how much I loved you… How much I _love_ you…”

“Then, you told me about that stuff that happened with Carol… And your boss…”

“Just so we’re clear- I’ll cut his balls off if you want me to.”

Luna just barely flinches her lip, and Sam drops it.

…

“Then you told me about how your parents were fighting, and then we just talked about stuff for a little while…”

“What kind of stuff?” Luna asks.

…

Sam just looks at her for a moment, and she decides to scoot in closer to where they’re almost touching one another.

“I told you, I want this to work… I know I said I wasn’t ready for a relationship before, and that I couldn’t do this… But, now I want to. I don’t think I can go back to just being friends now…”

Luna feels her heart start racing, and uses her free hand to caress Sam’s cheek.

“I won’t lose you again Sam…”

…

Finally, the mutual attraction has reached fever pitch, and they start kissing.

Before it can go too much further though, they’re interrupted by a junk magazine falling on them.

They look up to see Lynn Loud, Sr. wearing a slightly unimpressed look on his face.

“Alright, come on love birds. Dinner’s ready,” he tells them.

…

They blush, and they get up to follow him inside.

“I didn’t know if you liked barbeque or buffalo sauce, Sam. So I made both…” he says as he slyly glares at Luna.

She looks back to him, and he playfully nudges her while wearing a smirk.

She grins too, and they all smile as they go inside to have a normal Loud house family dinner.

\-----------------------

In her dreams, Luna can see more of the iridescent lights along the dark sky. She can feel herself weightlessly moving along this plane. She carelessly makes her way over to one of the lights, and it has an orange and yellow hue. She feels it beckoning to her, and she reaches out for it.

…

Then, she’s woken by some _pssssting._

She opens her eyes, and sees Sam looking down at her from the bed above.

Luna rubs her eyes and sits up from her spot on the floor, just enough to meet her eye level. “What?...” she grumbles.

“So, I had a thought… Well, like- a dream. A dream thought,” Sam tells her.

Luna just meets her with tired, impatient eyes, and an uncaring sigh.

…

“So, I’ve decided, I’m going to be your new professor,” Sam begins.

“What?” Luna asks with a little less bitchiness.

“Your professor. Like Professor X.”

…

“So like-” she stops to make sure Luan’s still asleep in the top bunk, and then she continues. “So like, the X-Men needed Xavier to help them learn to control their powers, right?”

Luna frowns.

“Luna?”

“You seriously woke me up just to tell me this?”

“Yes. It’s important…” Sam simply says, disregarding the returning grumpiness.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna take you to the park, and we’ll run some like- tests and stuff, so we can work on controlling your powers.”

…

Luna doesn’t say anything. She’s still focused on the fascinating lights she saw in her slumber.

“Dude?” Sam alarmingly says.

“Yeah, okay. Fine,” Luna responds without really even thinking to.

“Let’s go back to sleep now, okay?”

…

Sam grins. “Not unless you wanna come up here and fool around?”

Luna scoffs. “I’m not that easy…” she quips, and the girls lie back down.

…

But no matter how hard she tries, Luna can’t find those lights anymore. She tries to paint a mental image, but it’s just not the same as when she’s dreaming.

_“It was just a dream… Right?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so one spoiler. I don’t like to do this kind of thing, because I like screwing with you guys and making you speculate and what not, but here it is:
> 
> This won’t be a cop-out where it turns out she was coma dreaming the whole time or some stupid s***.
> 
> I know, your hearts are breaking. I think you’ll live.
> 
> Anyway, it feels good to write a good fluffy chapter after all that dramatic stuff. I enjoy my tear jerking, my creepy pasta, and anything that gives me an excuse to make Luan dig for toilet treasure; but I love writing fluffy dialogue more than anything.
> 
> It’s good to be back my minions, and here’s to hoping November Rain becomes your new favorite episode!
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


	35. November Rain, p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When I look into your eyes… I can see a love restrained…” Listen to “November Rain” my loves. It’s by Guns N’ Roses:)

“Look at me,” Luna tells Sam.

“Okay, I’m looking,” Sam simply responds.

And she is; she’s just standing here looking at Luna, exerting little to no energy.

Here being the lakeside of Ketcham Park, where the teenage lovers have decided to spend the sunny afternoon experimenting with Luna’s powers.

…

Luna can read Sam’s unimpressed carelessness, and she frowns. “Dude, seriously. You’re the one who wanted to coach me, remember?”

“I’m not a coach… I’m your _professor.”_

“Fine, whatever. Just keep looking at me, okay? Don’t look at anything else. Like, _really_ look at me.”

“I am?!”

…

Luna fiendishly grins as she imagines the various ways Sam could react to her parlor trick. It could be something as simple as a jaw drop, or a “Wow,” or again uttering a certain four-letter word. She could literally faint, or jump up with joy, or even start bowing to her. Heck, she could decide to take all her clothes off and…

“Luna.”

…

She snaps out of it to meet Sam’s dubious eyes.

“What are we doing?” she adds.

“Oh, sorry. I was picturing you in your birthday suit,” Luna quips.

Sam smirks. “It’s November. My birthday’s a _little_ far off.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Luna says. “Okay, now I’m gonna go over there,” she says, pointing out a spot a few yards to the east. “But you just keep looking this way, okay?” she instructs.

“Keep looking this way, got it,” Sam says somewhat apathetically.

…

But Luna knows she won’t be sullen for long.

She hurries over to the spot she pointed out, and Sam diligently keeps looking where she was standing before.

 _“She’s so cute when I’m telling her what to do…”_ Luna thinks.

And she decides to have some fun before proceeding with her experiment.

…

“Sam, look! I’m showing my boobs!” she fibs, and Sam quickly looks over.

Once she realizes she’s been duped, she blushes and frowns. “Hey, no fair. I was really trying not to move!” she pouts, and Luna just smiles.

Then, she raises her right hand, and channels the peculiar latent energy that surges through her veins.

And with it, she’s able to move time back to the not too distant past, and the whole world with it.

_*REWIND*_

…

But not herself. She remains in her happy little spot east of Sam.

The blonde with the blue streak widens her eyes. _“Luna is gone! She was just here a minute ago! Where could she be?”_ Luna mockingly thinks.

Sam looks all around, and sees Luna arrogantly standing there. She does a little curtsy.

…

Sam’s jaw falls, almost exactly like the moment she first witnessed Luna’s power.

“No way…”

…

And Luna just beams from ear to ear.

Sam hurries over to her. “How did you do that? You were literally just over there?” she says, pointing over to their previous spot, all dumbfounded.

…

Luna leans a little closer, still wearing an unwavering smile. “Time travel, dude.”

Sam just looks at her with an adorably perplexed expression.

“I told you. When I rewind, I don’t move. Everything else does.”

…

Sam is happily aghast. “Oh my gosh! You can teleport, too?! You’re a Bishop Nightcrawler baby!” she exclaims.

And Luna plays it cool, even if it is adorable.

“Dude, you’ve gotta chill with the X-Men references. I’m still new to it,” she says- totally copasetic.

…

But Sam couldn’t be more elated. “Well, I’m new to you having super powers!... Do it again!” she giddily cries.

And Luna breaks. She has to chuckle, and her cheeks turn a little red.

“Okay, okay… Just do the same thing again,” she says as she begins walking somewhere new.

…

“Do something cool this time! Go somewhere that will totally blow my mind!” Sam pleas.

“Alright, I gotcha. Just keep looking where I was standing,” Luna reiterates, and she thinks about her next move.

…

_“Okay… Can’t take too much time here or I’ll have to rewind again… I don’t wanna push myself too hard…”_

She thinks about maybe jumping into the lake.

_“Nah… I don’t want to get wet… I could take my clothes off, but she’d like that too much. And I don’t need to get in trouble for public indecency… Again…”_

…

Then she gets the idea to climb up a tree.

“Perfect,” she thinks aloud.

…

“I’m waaaaiting…” Sam taunts.

Luna just brushes it off as she takes her place upon the most accessible limb of the tree, and she gets comfortable before getting to work.

Once she’s steady, she raises her right hand.

_*REWIND*_

…

Sam is once again in her original spot, looking out at the distance. Luna _was_ standing just in front of her, but somehow, she’s vanished.

She frantically looks all around, but she can’t find her anywhere.

“Luna?!”

…

“Over here!” the other girl hollers, and Sam turns to see where it was coming from.

…

Luna hangs upside down from the tree limb, smiling wide.

And again, Sam is awestruck.

“No freaking- How the heck did you get up there?!” she begs to know as she rushes over to meet her.

…

Luna maneuvers herself back on top of the branch. “With my spider powers, Mary Jane!” she jokes.

…

Sam guffaws to herself as she tries to digest just what’s going on, and Luna brazenly descends the tree to meet her back on the ground.

Once they’re face to face again, Sam finally musters out some words.

“…Dude?!”

“Right?” Luna simply says, still gleaming.

…

“Oh my god!” Sam blurts out, placing her hands over her head.

“Yes, I am a god,” Luna brashly quips as she looks at her fingernails, and Sam just continues spazzing out.

“I can’t believe it… You really _can_ go back in time, can’t you?”

Luna just proudly takes it all in.

…

“This is so- freaking awesome! You’re officially the coolest person I’ve ever met!” Sam blurts out.

“Ugh, I wasn’t before?” Luna quips.

“Yes! I mean, yeah, you were- are, agh! Coolerest now!” Sam sputters, and Luna can’t help but giggle to herself.

…

“Oh man, this is too crazy. You could literally be rewinding like- all the time, and I wouldn’t even know it!” Sam says.

“Wait a minute…” she adds as she lowers her brow. “Have you seen me naked?”

And Luna just playfully shrugs.

“Ah! Luna!”

She bursts into laughter. “Haha! I’m just messing with you… Or am I?”

…

“I don’t even care. I’m dating a real life mutant!” Sam proclaims. “…Let’s elope.”

And Luna has to laugh again.

…

Soon after, she excitedly gasps, and claps her hands together. “Oooh! I got an idea!” she tells Luna, and she rushes over to her backpack, which rests safely at the base of a nearby tree.

Luna tries to eye over her shoulder, but it isn’t until she’s returned with what she was looking for that she catches on.

…

“I thought you said that was a _hunk of junk?”_

“I did, but it suits you,” Sam jokes as she hands the old, familiar Polaroid camera to her self-proclaimed future wife.

Luna just glares at her.

“I meant because you’re a hipster,” she clarifies with a smile.

“Thanks… Who doesn’t love being called a hipster,” Luna jokes back as she takes the camera.

…

“What’s with the camera though?”

“Well, I was thinking we could take pictures like we did that one day we first came out here,” Sam begins. “I know you love taking pictures,” she says with sincerity.

But Luna’s still a bit skeptical. “So…?”

…

“Now, I’m thinking we can use it for your training,” Sam explains, and she dons a serious face.

“…Luna Loud, you are a mutant. I am here to guide you, to show you the way,” she says, imitating Patrick Stewart’s Charles Xavier.

Luna laughs through her nose. “Okay, Chuck. What’s my assignment?”

…

Sam sneers. “First, lose your clothes.”

Luna gives her a look that playfully says: _Really?_

And Sam breaks. “I’m kidding… For real now- you say everything else moves around you when you rewind, right?”

“Yes, master,” Luna plays along.

…

“Okay. So I’m thinking; what if there’s like- some sort of field around you? Like, that’s why you don’t move?”

Luna says nothing.

“Maybe you can rewind other things with you? Maybe even _people!”_

…

Luna feels uncomfortable with this notion. It’s one thing to put herself at risk- that’s her choice. It’s another to potentially put someone else in harm’s way.

“Uhh… I don’t know, Sam…”

“Baby steps, Lunes. I’m not telling you to rewind me- not yet anyway…”

“What I am saying is: why don’t you take a snapshot with our old friend here,” she says, patting the camera in Luna’s grasp, “and see if you can keep the picture it takes.”

“If it works, you will have eliminated any and all doubts that you’re a liar face.”

…

Luna raises her brow. “And if it doesn’t work?”

…

Sam alluringly smiles and bats her eyebrows. “I’ll think of something.”

…

“Wow…” Luna simply utters, and she prepares her camera.

“Okay, I’m ready. What do you want me to take a picture of?”

…

Sam thinks it over, and the proverbial lightbulb shines off.

She animatedly gets bow legged, shoves her thumbs into her nostrils, and sticks her tongue out.

“How do I look?” she mumbles.

…

Luna laughs. “Heheheh… Never better,” she tells her, and she proceeds to take the embarrassing photograph.

…

The picture prints off, and Luna shakes it to reveal a quality snapshot.

Sam goes over to have a look, and they share a laugh.

“Okay. It’s safe to say that’s the only existing picture of me looking like _that.”_

“So, now you rewind, you show me the picture, and I’ll have no choice but to believe you.”

“Or think I drugged you and made you take silly pictures,” Luna jokes.

…

Sam teasingly frowns. “Cynical… Cynical girl!” she sings.

…

Without further ado, Luna looks at her right hand, and raises it to channel her energy once more.

_*REWIND*_

\-----------------------

She comes to, and again catches Sam by surprise with her “teleporting.”

“Dude! That is so freaky!” she exclaims, and she rushes over to Luna.

While the so-called time warrior just stands there all doe-eyed, Sam’s eyes widen with even more amazement.

“Oh man… No way!”

…

Luna snaps out of her daze. “What?”

“Dude!” Sam simply says, pointing to the camera in Luna’s hands.

“Did we already do it?!”

…

Luna looks down to her camera, and can’t help but smile.

“Dude…” she musters out.

And Sam spazzes out again. “Ahhhhhhh! Sweet nuts! This is too cool! Did you take a picture?!”

Luna remembers that she _did_ take a picture, and it was an indispensable piece of art.

She holds it up, and sure enough, the picture maintained through the rewind.

_“Holy…”_

…

Her heart begins to race as she shows the photo to Sam.

…

Upon seeing the photo, she grows dumb and folds her hands over her mouth.

“I- _literally_ have chills!”

…

After a moment of absorbing the reality and looking at the photo, Luna smiles.

“You know, this might be my new favorite picture,” she tells Sam.

…

But she’s still in a stupor.

“Sam?”

“This is real… It’s really real… Oh my god,” she says, and she anxiously turns around.

“Babe?” Luna concerningly says as she places a hand on her shoulder.

Sam turns back to face her, wearing the shock on her face.

“Sorry… Just…”

…

Luna deflates. “Yeah, I know… I’m a freak…” she dejectedly says, and she turns away to frown to herself.

…

“No, it’s not that,” Sam says, and now she’s placing a hand on her shoulder.

Luna now meets her eyes, and the girl softly smiles.

“You’re amazing… This is amazing…” she says.

And it warms Luna’s heart. She knew she was taking a risk allowing Sam to get in on her secret, but the way she looks at her with those sweet baby blue eyes makes her realize it was no mistake.

…

And for a little while, they just gaze into one another’s eyes.

Eventually, Sam places her hand on Luna’s cheek, and Luna takes a panicked breath.

_“Oh god…”_

…

“I… have _never_ been so turned on…” Sam confesses.

And Luna’s eyes widen.

…

But Sam doesn’t falter. She pulls the girl in for a kiss, and she really puts her all into it.

_“She wasn’t kidding!”_

It gets hotter and heavier, and this cataclysm of youthful hormones begins overwhelming Luna.

_“I’m hooked on a feeling!”_

…

But as she feels herself falling deeper in, ready to maybe even take things to a new level, Sam abruptly ends the kiss.

“Babe,” Luna utters, practically begging her to continue.

“Luna!” she alarmingly blurts out, holding her philtrum.

…

She moves her hand away to reveal smeared blood.

…

Luna feels a new warmth from her own lip, and checks to see that her nose is bleeding.

_“Damn it…”_

…

Luna pulls a tissue out from her pocket, and can’t help but tear up because she’s so embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” she weakly tells Sam.

“Are you okay?” Sam asks, evidently more concerned with her actual well-being.

“I told you I just- I get excited…” she tries to tell her.

…

But Sam saddens as she realizes the truth.

…

“Your powers…”

Luna looks anxiously looks to her.

“That’s why you get your nosebleeds… That’s why- in class- at the dance…” she thinks aloud, and she gloomily looks to the ground.

…

_“I just can’t catch a break…”_

…

“Sam, it’s not what you think…”

“I’m fine! Seriously! I haven’t had one in a while! I swear they’re getting better!”

Sam finally looks up to her, but her eyes are still full of worry.

“Luna… Why didn’t you tell me?”

…

And Luna has nothing to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam repeats, placing her hand on Luna’s cheek again.

Luna looks into her sorrowful eyes, and places her hand on top of hers.

“I didn’t want to scare you…”

…

“Luna… If I knew it would hurt you, I wouldn’t have made you do this stuff!” she cries as she lowers her hand.

Luna sighs. “Sam… I needed this. I really did. I’ve kept this a secret from you for so long, and I wanted so bad to tell you… You would’ve never believed me if I didn’t- show you, somehow…”

…

Sam sorrowfully sighs too. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself…”

…

Luna sighs once more, and just watches on as Sam sulks to herself.

But she finally makes a move, and invites her into her embrace.

“Hey…” she says, pulling her in close, wrapping her arms around her.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m being extra careful from now on, okay?” she promises, gently nudging her finger under Sam’s chin to get her to meet her gaze.

…

Sam looks back with those glossy, sorry eyes.

“Promise me you won’t rewind anymore.”

Luna smiles a soft, reassuring smile. “I promise.”

…

Sam still meets her with incredulousness.

“Well… Starting now anyway. I promise, Sam.”

…

Sam sighs, and smiles a soft little smile of her own.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for puppy eyes. The Last of Us ending…
> 
> Anywho… Thanks for reading as always, and it probably goes without saying that you’re all glad things aren’t all sad like last episode… Yet;)
> 
> For reals, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy what’s to come!
> 
> PS: For those interested, I'll soon be posting the first chapter to a Kim Possible fic I've been working on. It'll be... unusual, lol, because it stems from my love of survival horror games. And maybe a certain green vixen will be in there too for... you know, reasons:D


	36. November Rain, p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s super fundiferous playlist starts with “Baba O’Riley” by The Who. (Who apparently gets low-key represented by Sam’s T-Shirt?).
> 
> Then I want you to listen to “I Don’t Care” by Apocalyptica, and finally “Glycerine” by Bush. Songs with violins, hmm? :0
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The teenage lovers make their way through the nature trail of Ketcham park, walking side by side with interlocking pinkies.

Things have been quiet since they decided to pack up and leave the lakeside. Luna did feel uncomfortable about it at first, but Sam’s soft little smiles here and there and an invitation to hold pinkies helped ease her worried mind.

_“As long as I keep my promise, I guess I don’t have a reason to worry.”_

…

Finally, Sam speaks up.

“So… What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” she asks her suitor.

“Hmm… I guess we could play some when we get back to my place. Everyone’s at school, so…”

“Yeah, it really sucks being suspended,” Sam sarcastically quips as she affectionately bumps her arm into Luna, which earns her a loving grin.

…

They reach the end of the trail and make their way into the main area of the park. As they walk along, Luna can’t help but wonder if anyone watches them walking together.

_“I mean, it’s not like being gay is even a big deal anymore… but still… I’m dreading the day some homophobes finally call us out… And with how perfect everything is right now-”_

…

Sam can sense her tension, and decides to ask her about it.

“You good?”

Luna stops frantically looking around to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

…

“Are you sure?” Sam asks, essentially telling her to spill the beans.

…

Luna picks up on it, and lets out a sigh before making her confession.

“Do you ever like- wonder what people say about us?”

…

Sam winces as she looks forward again, really thinking it over.

“Hmmm… Sometimes.”

“But I don’t care. All I know is: I have you, you have me, and we’re good together. Like Sonny and Cher.”

…

Luna chuckles.

“You always know how to dork it up, don’t you?” she jokes.

And while Sam lets out a little laugh, Luna can sense something hesitant inside of her as well.

…

“You really don’t care?”

…

Sam’s wince turns into a full on sickly grimace. “Well, I have to be honest about something…”

“You could let your hair grow out a bit,” she says with a sly smile.

…

Luna guffaws. “Hey! I like my hair!” she defends, as she uses her free hand to pat it.

And Sam lets out a little snicker. “Apparently… You’ve had the same ‘do since seventh grade.”

“Well, I’m flattered you’ve noticed me all these years,” she proudly states.

…

Sam just smiles. “Yeah… That… and me and Lori were totally making fun of you for it.”

…

Luna playfully scowls at her, and she just haughtily sticks her nose up.

“I’m gonna have her help me kick your butt- then I’m gonna kick _her_ butt,” Luna proclaims.

…

And they just share a laugh. Whatever small insecurities they may have felt have been sunken deep down, because they’re happy together.

\-----------------------

As they continue their way through the park, flirting and holding pinkies all merrily, the sound of music becomes increasingly audible.

“You hear that?” Sam asks Luna.

Luna doesn’t answer, she just listens to the tune being played.

They follow it over to and just past nearby a pavilion, and the sound becomes very distinct.

It is a violin.

…

_“It can’t be…”_

…

But sure enough, sitting alone at a table and getting the best of the pleasant autumn weather, is Carol Pingrey.

She’s playing a melancholy melody on her beautiful violin, and she’s really losing herself in it. She’s clearly had practice since the last time Luna heard her play.

…

As if it matters.

After the way she threw her under the bus to that pervert, Chris; she has decided she wants nothing to do with her. Not anymore.

…

“Wanna go beat her up and take her wallet?” Sam jokes.

But Luna just scornfully looks onto the clueless violinist, so Sam calmly rests her hand on her shoulder.

“Luna?...” she simply says.

…

Luna ebbs a bit, and decides not to let her of all people ruin the great day she’s having.

“Come on, let’s go,” she tells Sam, and they turn to make their leave.

…

“Hey! Stop it!” they hear the girl shout after she suddenly stops playing.

They turn back to face her, but there’s nobody else there.

The girls look to one another, and Sam curiously shrugs.

…

“You furry little bastard! I don’t have anything! Leave me alone!” Carol cries, facing the ground.

…

_“Uhm… what the heck?”_

…

Carol suddenly jumps up from the table. “Hey!” she whines as she steps back.

A tiny brown squirrel reveals itself, and it apparently has a quarrel with the Vortex Club princess.

“Damn it! I said back off, you cur!”

…

The squirrel gets on the offensive, and it lunges itself towards Carol.

“AAAAHHH!” she squeals as she cowers, and she drops the violin on the pavement.

…

She opens her eyes to find that the squirrel must’ve just been feigning, because it’s just scurrying along past her now.

Unfortunately, she also finds that her beautifully crafted violin is now in shambles.

…

She wears her heartbreak on her sleeve as she kneels down to grasp the remains.

She frowns, then her temper manifests. “Ughhhh!” she blurts out as she clenches her fists.

But then, she accepts her defeat, and her anger is subjugated by despair.

…

As she kneels there so pitifully, Luna can’t help but feel sorry for her. She would hate for something like that to happen to one of her babies, let alone because of an angry squirrel.

But it’s not just that. Sure, Carol screwed her over, but she couldn’t have possibly known Chris would do what he did, could she? And before everything happened and she confessed her attraction, they were actually doing pretty good.

_“She might be a bitch… But she’s not so bad- I guess…”_

…

She looks over to Sam, who wears a concerned look on her face.

She knows exactly what Luna is thinking.

…

“She isn’t worth it Luna,” she says with those sorrowful puppy eyes she’s become notorious for.

And maybe there _are_ people more deserving of Luna’s charity, but…

_“With great power… Comes great bullshit…”_

…

“It’s… For a good cause,” Luna explains to Sam, and she raises her right hand.

_*REWIND*_

\-----------------------

She comes to, and the miserable music has returned.

Sure enough, Carol’s playing the violin at the lonely table, and Sam is beside her. No portals to other realities have manifested, or anything else of the catastrophic sort.

_“Good.”_

…

“Hey,” Sam says to her, bring her back to reality. “You good?”

“Yeah, uhm… I’m fine,” Luna lets out.

“Well, come on,” Sam weakly says, but Luna doesn’t budge.

…

Like before, Carol stops playing to scold the dastardly squirrel. “Hey! Stop it!”

And like before, she’s not very intimidating. “You furry little bastard! I don’t have anything! Leave me alone!”

…

Luckily for her, Luna Loud has assumed the role of Royal Woods’ time traveling superhero, and she makes her way over the girl and the squirrel.

She jumps in front of Carol, catching her by surprise, and faces the tiny ne’er-do-well.

“Hey! Shoo! Get out of here!” she hollers at it, and it lets out an angry little bark as it scurries away in defeat.

…

She turns to face Carol, who’s petulantly pouting like an ungrateful toddler.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Luna asks her.

She simply huffs as she crosses her arms and looks to the ground.

…

Luna simply sighs as she looks over to Sam, who cautiously makes her way over.

“Is… everything alright?” she dubiously asks.

Luna looks to her, then to Carol, then back to her.

“Uhm… Sam, I need a minute…”

…

She looks to Luna with a conflicted expression, but decides to let her have this one.

“I guess I’ll go get a bag of chips… You sure about this?”

Luna simply nods.

…

Before leaving the two alone, however, Sam makes sure to paint a very clear picture for Carol.

She walks over to Luna, and slowly kisses her lips. She then looks to Carol to make sure she saw it, and she gives them an almost sorrowful look. Once Sam’s satisfied, she makes her leave. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

…

After Sam is gone, the tension becomes palpable. Luna looks to Carol’s feet as she nervously rubs her arm, and Carol just keeps pouting as she looks to the ground.

But finally, Luna works up the nerve to say what she needs to say to the blonde.

“You know, it was really uncool what you did,” she firmly states as she looks directly at her.

…

That got her attention. She looks up to meet her eyes with a scowl.

But she doesn’t say anything.

…

Luna sighs before she continues. “I thought we were friends, dude? Friends don’t do that to each other.”

“I didn’t _want_ to be friends. I thought I made that perfectly clear,” Carol sternly replies.

…

Luna lowers her brow, but she doesn’t get too excited.

“Yeah… I guess so…”

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about, though…”

…

Carol again says nothing, still scowling at the girl with vengeful eyes.

…

“I didn’t get fired, you know?... I actually quit,” Luna explains.

Carol huffs. “Oooo! Big deal. Why should I care?” Carol barks back.

…

Luna still manages to keep her cool though.

“Because of Chris…”

“After what you said to him, he uhh… He said he was in a ‘delicate position’…”

It doesn’t phase her though. She still mopes.

…

So Luna decides to just come out and say it.

“He pretty much asked me to have sex with him,” Luna states.

…

And Carol scoffs. “Bullshit.”

“…It’s true, dude. He said he wanted to ‘sweep it under the rug,’ and then he came up and put his hand on my shoulder with creepy look on his face.”

Carol stands up now, and actually sneers.

“I told him to take his job and shove it!” Luna argues.

As soon as she finishes saying this, Carol has a rebuttal ready.

“For god’s sake, Luna! Do you even hear yourself right now? You’re so full of it… I’ve known Chris since I was just a kid, he would never do anything like that! Are you really this desperate?”

…

And now Luna scowls at her. “You know what, Carol? I don’t care if you believe me or not. I’m telling the truth. That dude’s a freaking sicko, and I’m telling you right now: I _am_ going to report him.”

The two just look at one another with the same sour grimace for a little while, and Luna decides she’s already had enough.

“Your welcome- _again_ , by the way,” she sternly says before preparing to storm off.

…

But Carol’s scowl falls into a remorseful frown.

“Luna!” she calls out before she’s gone too far.

…

Luna turns back to face her, and Carol takes a few timid steps toward her.

“I’m sorry, okay? For everything…”

And Luna is pretty surprised to hear it. She gradually relaxes herself as Carol continues.

“I’m sorry for telling him that crap, and I’m sorry I freaked out on you at your house. I just- Ughh… I’ve never been rejected before! Especially not after pouring my heart out to somebody…”

“I swear I had no idea he was like that. I never would’ve said anything if I did.”

…

Luna woefully sighs. “Carol…”

The girl again looks down to the ground, conspicuously wearing her guilt.

And Luna realizes the same thing she did on that very crazy day where everything went so wrong.

Carol isn’t invincible. She may have the social status, and the many perks that go with it; but she’s still a human being, and she still has emotions.

…

“Carol, I don’t hate you. You can be a bitch, yeah, but so can I…”

“I’m not mad about it anymore. It is what it is. I just don’t want that asshole to get away with what he did. And I don’t want him to hurt anybody…”

…

Carol thinks it over for a moment, then speaks up.

“Don’t report him.”

…

“What?” Luna blurts out.

“Let me handle it,” Carol elaborates. “I can talk to my dad… Trust me. He can make that jerk wish he was never born.”

…

Luna takes a moment to consider it.

_“Carol’s father is apparently a powerful figure in the community, and I do have a lot going on without having to go through the sketchy legal system… And Carol does seem truly sorry for putting me through that… Even if she didn’t mean to…”_

…

“I don’t know Carol…”

“Luna, please… I want to make things right,” she says, uncrossing her arms finally.

…

“Okay…” Luna simply responds with a soft smile, and Carol forces a very weak grin of her own.

…

“You know, you were sounding really good before that squirrel came along,” Luna says.

And Carol’s smile gains a little luster. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, dude. Your transitions and everything were spot on.”

“…Well, I have been practicing more,” she simply says, nervously avoiding eye contact.

…

“Well… At the risk of getting my head bit off again… Are we good? Like, can we…?”

“Yeah… I think I’d like to be friends…” Carol says with a smile. “Just don’t be a spaz about it.”

…

And Luna smiles back. “Cool.”

“…So, you know, if you ever wanna like- play together sometime… Maybe you could come to our next band practice? We might be able to hook you up to an amp and let you really thrash those bow and strings,” she tells her.

…

“I might take you up on that… I’ll text you later?” Carol happily responds.

“Cool,” Luna simply says again, and she gives her a happy little wave before making her leave.

Carol waves back with a smile, and she goes back over to her spot to continue playing her violin.

…

As Luna walks away, she can hear her turn out a new tune, one that’s much more uplifting.

_“Good talk, C.”_

\-----------------------

Luna catches up with Sam, who’s sitting at a booth eating some chips and playing with the old Polaroid.

“So, how’d it go?” she coyly asks Luna.

“It was good. We had a good talk about things…”

She takes a seat opposite of Sam. “I told her about Chris… She said she’d have her dad take care of it.”

“Her dad?” Sam questions.

“Yeah. I guess they know each other, and he’s some big shot around here… I hope he can make that bastard pay…”

“…Yeah. Well, that’s good,” Sam simply says, somewhat indifferently.

…

Luna looks straight into her eyes, and Sam meets hers.

“We’re gonna be friends Sam… She’s actually pretty cool. I told her she could come jam with us sometime.”

Sam winces as she thinks it over, but she doesn’t seem too upset.

“It’s okay, Luna. I’m sorry I was so… apprehensive…”

…

Luna softly smiles, and gently takes Sam’s hand in hers.

“I love you, Sam.”

She smiles back as her cheeks become flushed.

“I love you too, Luna.”

…

And for a little while, they just sit there and enjoy the autumn weather.

\-----------------------

A little while later, as the sun begins resonating the sky with Luna’s favorite golden hue; the two girls begin walking the nature trail again.

“So, I realized something,” Sam says to Luna.

“What’s that?”

“You tried to tell me about your powers; when we were playing two truths and a lie.”

“I did,” Luna says with a grin.

And Sam just smiles back.

“It’s not like I expected you to believe me,” Luna playfully retorts.

“I know…” Sam simply responds.

…

“But, if that was a truth, then you were either lying about Pink Floyd, or you don’t really like girls,” she jokingly says.

And Luna just looks at her with an unimpressed smirk.

“Well, I guess the jig is up,” she plays along.

And they just share a little laugh.

…

“So, what is your favorite song, really?” Sam asks.

Luna takes a moment to think it over.

“Well, it _was_ ‘Transformation,’ but after all that stuff that happened… ‘Wish You Were Here’ sounds a little better…”

Sam just nods.

…

“What about you? I bet it’s something by Metallica or Roses,” Luna speculates.

She returns an unimpressed smirk of her own. “You got me… it’s ‘November Rain.”

“Score!” Luna proclaims.

“You should totally sing it for me,” she teases Sam.

“Uhh- no way. I told you, I don’t sing,” she reaffirms.

…

By now they’ve returned to the lakeside.

“Oh, come on… You can’t sound that bad?” Luna eggs on.

“I don’t sound bad- when I’m by myself.”

“Come on! I won’t laugh!”

“Nope. Never gonna happen.”

“Sam…”

…

Sam looks to her, and Luna starts puppy pouting. “…Please?”

…

…

Sam rolls her eyes and sighs. “Fine…”

“Seriously?” Luna excitedly responds.

“Yes. Seriously…” Sam says, walking over to the edge of the lake.

“Awesome! Like, right now?” Luna asks.

“Yeah, right now is pretty good,” Sam says, looking out at the horizon. “I know how much you love this time of day,” she says, and she looks back to Luna with a warm smile.

And Luna’s heart melts.

…

Sam clears her throat. “Uhm… Okay… I can do this…” she tells herself. She just stands there nervously trying to psyche herself up, and Luna carefully paces towards her.

“Babe… It’s good, seriously. If you don’t want to-” she says as she places a hand on her shoulder.

“No- no, I do. I just… Phew…” Sam sputters.

…

Finally, it seems she’s relaxed.

“Are you ready?” she asks Luna with a keen gaze.

“If you are,” Luna says, trying to hide her childish excitement.

…

“Okay…” Sam says as she takes a deep breath.

…

…

Then, she shoves Luna into the lake.

…

It happens so suddenly, but luckily- Luna’s a good swimmer. She pops her head out of the water to look up to Sam, who is laughing hysterically.

Luna isn’t amused.

“Dude?! What the heck?!”

“Hahahaha… You were so easy! Oh my god! I wish Luan was here…” Sam says with a belly laugh.

…

“Dude, not cool. Now my clothes are all wet!” Luna whines.

Sam calms herself a bit. “Alright, I’m sorry…”

“Would it help if I did this?”

…

She makes her way far back, and takes a deep breath.

“CANNONBALL!” she yells, and she dives into the water.

_SPLASH!_

…

She pops her head out and looks to Luna. “Ta da!”

But Luna just scowls at her.

Sam grows concerned, realizing she took things too far.

“Luna… I-”

…

Luna splashes her in the face, and dons a devious smile.

…

Sam guffaws. “Ohhhh? That’s how you wanna play, huh?”

“Bring it on, skinny!” Luna challenges.

…

Sam splashes back. They take turns laughing and splashing one another, losing themselves in their childlike fun.

And for a little while, nothing else matters. Luna has Sam, and Sam has Luna.

And together, things are perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to write a Dr. Seuss inspired children’s book titled: “Squirrel With A Quarrel.” It will make tons of moneys and Samuel L. Jackson will narrate the audio book.
> 
> I would say these last few chapters have been too fluffy… But is there really such a thing as too much fluff?
> 
> To make up for all this sweetness, go burn or pillage something I guess. Just make sure you’re back in time for tomorrow’s extra helping of fluff. I have a feeling you’ll all really enjoy what I’ve got in store:)
> 
> Thanks as always, f***ers.
> 
> PS. Not that anyone gives a hoot, but my favorite song really is “Wish You Were Here.”
> 
> PSS. Again, just posted first chapter for my new Kim Possible story: “The Happiest Place on Earth.” Please check it out:)


	37. November Rain, p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s hits: “Give A Little Bit” by Supertramp, and “My Sacrifice” by Creed.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It’s November 23, 2017. Thanksgiving day.

The autumn leaves have nearly all fallen off of the trees outside, and a crisp breeze serves as a reminder that winter will soon be on its way.

For the Loud family, it’s a day of many faithfully upheld annual traditions. Rita, Lori, and Leni work together to churn out a smorgasbord of delicious food, and they have little helpers in Lola, Lisa, and Lily this year. Lynn Jr. and Lana tune in to watch the Lions play just as they do every year. Luan is likely upstairs working on her special turkey puns.

And Lynn Sr. is putting on Christmas music.

…

Luna, Lincoln, Lynn, Lana, and guests Sam and Spencer sit uncomfortably as the grown man gets jiggy and jolly with Alvin and the Chipmunks.

“Christmas, Christmas time is here!” he sings along.

“Dad…” Lincoln groans.

“We’re trying to watch the game!” Lynn and Lana say in unison.

Luna and Sam just awkwardly smile at one another.

…

“Oh, where’s your guys’ Christmas spirit, huh? It’s only thirty-two days away!” Lynn Sr. exclaims.

“Yeah, and it’s Thanksgiving _today_ ,” Lincoln refutes.

…

“Come on, guys. It can’t hurt to have a little early holiday cheer,” Spencer interjects.

“You don’t get it,” Lucy says, showing up and scaring the heck out of everyone like she’s known to do.

Even Leni gets startled from the other room, earning her scornful looks from the other ladies in the kitchen.

…

Once everyone in the living room has adjusted to the sudden excitement, Luna takes it upon herself to elaborate.

“Seriously dude, Popstar gets _really_ into Christmas.”

“Yeah, have you heard of Christmas in July?” Lynn adds.

“Yeah?” Sam and Spencer respond.

“Well, we literally celebrate Christmas in July,” Lincoln explains.

…

“I don’t see anything wrong with two Christmases?” Sam chimes in.

“Thank you, Sam,” Lynn Sr. proudly says.

…

“Yeah, except we don’t get presents in July,” Lana groans.

…

“You MONSTER!” Spencer exclaims as he rises from his seat and points his bony finger right at Mr. Loud.

Everyone just looks at him with indifference. They’re embarrassed _for_ him.

“…I apologize,” he calmly says as he takes his seat.

…

“You creep me out,” Lucy bluntly states to Sam’s uncle.

And everyone snickers. “You creep Lucy out,” Sam affirms, pointing out the obvious.

“I heard!” Spencer responds.

…

Suddenly, Lola comes rushing into the living room, and approaches Sam.

“Sammy… Will you let me do your hair, now?... Pleeeeease?” she pseudo-sweetly begs.

Sam looks at Luna and smiles, then turns her attention back to the tot. “Sure thing, sweetie. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Pshhhhh… _Sweetie…”_ The Loud siblings all mock.

Lola shoots them all disdainful glares, and they’re quick to turn their attention to the TV.

…

Sam kisses Luna’s cheek. “Be back in a flash, babe.”

“Don’t let your guard down,” Luna quips, earning her another glare from Lola.

“…I’m still watching you. Just so you know…” she threatens before taking Sam by the hand and escorting her upstairs.

…

“Hmm… Someone might be getting coal in their stocking this year…” Lynn Sr. expresses, and his children all groan.

He raises a brow. “And maybe she won’t be the only one…”

“Put on Jingle Bells!” Lana enthusiastically shouts, clearly not trying to kiss up to her father.

He smiles as he does, and Luna gets up to go grab a drink.

…

She makes her to the kitchen, where the blondes and the babies are hard at work on the Thanksgiving feast. She hurries her way into the fridge and grabs a can of soda, then scurries past the hardworking cooks over to the only one who can seemingly be bothered.

“Hey Lily Pad,” she affectionately says to her fifteen month-old sister.

She just smiles and happily coos back at her from her high chair as Luna lets her play with her finger for a little bit.

_“Yup. I’m totally her favorite.”_

…

She looks around at all the busy bodies around her, and then back to happy Lily.

_“You’re mine too, though.”_

…

She lets Lily get back to playing with her rattle, and she exits the kitchen for the living room.

As she enters the doorway, she looks up to all the framed photos hanging from the wall.

So many cherished memories all captured in photographs: Mom and Dad’s wedding day, several baby pictures of everyone from Lincoln to Lori, that wonderful photo of her and Lynn holding up those whopper fishes…

_“Man… To think I changed all of this just by going back to that concert…”_

…

She peeks back into the kitchen to admire one half of her family, then into the living room for the other.

Everyone’s happy. And this makes Luna happy.

…

_“Man… I’m so lucky to have these guys… I guess that whole experience was a friendly reminder not to take them all for granted.”_

…

Even so, something doesn’t feel quite right.

Yes, the oldest and youngest girls are making dinner. Yes, Lynn and Lana are watching their favorite team lose yet another Thanksgiving game. And yes, Lynn Sr. sings out of tune along with three high pitched “chipmunks.”

But something’s missing…

…

_“Luan.”_

\-----------------------

Luna goes upstairs, and decides to have a quick peek inside of Lola and Lana’s room. Inside, Sam is anxiously sitting in a chair with her hair up in curlers, weird blue cream slathered on her face, and there is a pink apron draped over her. Lola prepares some make-up at her vanity before turning to face the punk girl with a proud smile.

“I’m going to make you beeeeautiful!” she declares.

Sam eyes Luna from the corner of her eye, as if to say: _“help me.”_

Lola notices Luna next, and scowls. Without a word, she heads to the door, and slams it shut.

And Luna laughs to herself. “Better you than me,” she quietly voices.

…

Then she makes her way into her own bedroom, and finds Luan lying in her bed reading _Dirty Jokes and Beer: Stories of the Unrefined._

“Hey Lu,” Luna simply greets.

“Hey Lu,” Luan greets back, only briefly looking to Luna before returning to the pages of her book.

…

Luna just sort of glances around at the room for a little bit as she considers what to say next.

_“Has is it ever been this hard striking up a conversation with her?”_

She settles for the following. “So, why aren’t you downstairs? Pop broke out Alvin… I’m sure there’s some pun-portunity there somewhere.”

…

Luan doesn’t remove her eyes from here book, but Luna can make out how she winces as she composes a response.

“I’ll be down in a little bit. I don’t wanna wear out all of my Christmas jokes before it gets here.”

…

Although it’s unusual for Luan to turn down a chance to make herself the center of attention, Luna still can’t quite make her out. She doesn’t seem too keen, but she doesn’t seem distressed either.

So, she decides not to get too excited. The day’s still young, and she learned from Lynn’s previous poop-scapade that sometimes it’s best to just let things run their course.

She catches glimpse of her Gibson, and decides now is as good a time as any to give her some love.

She grabs the guitar, and Luan glances over at her just for a moment.

“I’ll take it downstairs, you’re good,” Luna assures her.

“Okay, thanks,” Luan simply says.

…

They share weak smiles, and Luna makes her way for the door.

“…Wait.”

…

Luna turns back to face her, and she’s placing her book to the side. She seems nervous.

“Is everything cool?” Luna asks.

…

Luan hesitates.

“…Actually, yeah. Everything’s fine…” she says, and she picks her book back up.

The somber look on her face suggests otherwise.

…

“Are you sure Luan? I mean, if you need to talk about something…”

…

Luan sighs, and puts her book back down.

She climbs out of her bed, and carefully paces over to Luna. She peeks her head out the door to make sure no one else is around, and she gently shuts the door.

Then, she takes Luna by the arm, and maneuvers her over to the bed.

…

“I need to talk to you about something… But it stays between us, okay? No funny business,” Luan tells her.

“Sure, dude. Uhm- what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, really, I just… It’s like… Uhm…”

…

“How- how did you know- like- that you…”

She shuffles her hands as she tries to find the right words, and Luna just raises a brow as she gives her her attention.

…

…

“…When did you realize that you like girls?”

…

At first, Luna is caught by surprise, and her heart flutters a bit. But then she remembers how things were so different in a certain alternate reality, all except for the girl beside her.

For the most part.

…

“Uhm… Well… Sam’s the first girl I’ve ever really felt this way about…” Luna answers.

Luan just looks at her with desperation. She needs more than that.

And Luna’s quick to pick up what she’s putting down.

…

She thinks about it, and she comes up with something that makes her smile, and she knows that Luan will too upon hearing about it.

“And… I _did_ have this thing for Emma Stone for a while… That stays between us, by the way.”

As expected, Luan grins. “She did look good in La La Land…”

…

And for a moment, they’re quiet.

But Luan Loud isn’t one to be silent for very long, and she proceeds to explain things.

“The reason I ask is… Uhm… Well…”

…

She takes a quick breath, and musters the courage to keep going.

“Okay, so, I’ve been- sort of talking to this one girl.”

“Remember that birthday party with all the emo kids me and Linc told you about?” she recalls.

“Yeah,” Luna simply replies.

…

“Well… A couple days later, the girl we did the party for- she goes to school with me- she comes up to me and randomly asks me for my phone number. And like, I didn’t really know what to think of it at the time, but anyway…”

“We’ve been texting and stuff ever since. She’s actually really cool, and pretty sweet under all her broodiness,” Luan adds with a nonchalant little grin. And that makes Luna smile her own little grin.

“…I got her to even join my recycling troupe, and she’s just…”

She stops herself, and her grin fades as she worrisomely looks to the floor.

…

As Luna takes it all in, she keeps remembering the images of Luan and her female suitor from the warped timeline. Even with the other girls’ moping and groaning, Luan still laughed and smiled. In fact, she seemed even _happier_ with that girl around.

“So… Can I ask you what her name is?” Luna carefully asks.

…

Luan meets her eyes again.

“Maggie.”

…

Luna can’t help but smile. “Maggie, huh? So…” she says as she shuffles her hands, egging her on to elaborate.

Luan breaks the contact again, and reaches in her pocket for her phone. Luna notices now just how shaky she is.

“She sent me this last night,” she says, handing Luna the phone.

…

Luna takes it, and scrolls through the thread. The first thing that sticks out is a picture of Mrs. Cow’s smiling udder from Adventure Time.

She promptly grows wide eyed, and Luan frowns. “You’re UDDERLY nosy. I meant just the last part.”

“Sorry,” Luna apologizes, and she scrolls down until Luan points out where to begin.

…

**Maggie: So… Can I ask you something kind of random?**

**Luan: Sure Mags:)**

**Maggie: NO EMOJI**

**…**

**Maggie: What do you think of me?**

**Luan: Well, I really like talking to you. Even if you’ve goth so much negativity;p**

**Luan: Get it?**

**Luan: Sorry about the emoji.**

**Luan: And the pun.**

**Luan: Don’t hate me.**

**…**

**Maggie: You’re so dumb.**

**Maggie: Luan, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I really like talking to you too, and I’m glad we’re friends and all. But I was kind of hoping that maybe we could be something a little more. I don’t know if you like girls or what you’re into or whatever, or if you could think of me that way. I just wanted to know.**

**…**

**Luan: I don’t know what to say.**

…

…

That’s the end of the thread. Luna looks up to Luan with a sorrowful expression, and Luan reciprocates it.

“Is that it?” Luna asks.

Luan face palms. “Oh man… Is it that bad?”

“No, I mean… No…” Luna tries to convince her, and herself to an extent.

…

Luan falls back on the mattress and groans to herself, and Luna cringes.

_“Nice going Luan… Nice going Luna…”_

…

She picks the phone back up and decides to do a little snooping. She goes back through the thread, and something else catches her eye.

It’s a selfie of the two girls took together, and Luan actually managed to get the emo girl to crack a little smile somehow.

And it makes Luna smile.

…

“…Luan, do you like her?”

…

She pathetically sits back up, and rests her head in her hand.

“I don’t know… Maybe?”

…

Luna sighs as she still wears a smile. “Well… if you think you do, maybe you should… You know… Give it a shot?”

“I mean… If you’re worried about what everyone will think, look at me. I was terrified. But now that me and Sam are together-”

Luan stands up and lets out a groan, and Luna raises a brow.

“That’s just it, Luna!” Luan states.

…

She calms herself down a bit before elaborating.

“If I tell everyone about this… They might think I’m just looking for attention. Like I’m just trying to be like you or something…”

…

 “I guess I didn’t think about that…”

And for a little while, things are quiet. With the silence, Luna puts on her metaphorical thinking cap. It takes her a little bit, but she comes up with something she hopes will ease her sister’s troubled mind.

…

She takes her by the hand, and has her sit back down beside her.

“Luan, don’t worry about what everyone else will think. Who cares? If you decide you wanna maybe try things out with Maggie, then I say go for it. And if you don’t, that’s cool too. I just want you to be happy…”

And while she really means it, she also can’t help but recall last year’s April Fool where she replaced her guitar strings with spaghetti noodles. _“For those A-PASTA rock! We RAGU you! Hahaha!”_

…

“…As long as no one gets hurt…” she says with a scowl, and Luan just nervously smiles and shrugs.

…

Luna gets serious again. “Look. If I were you, and I decided I really liked this girl, I’d just take it a step at a time. If you wanna start like- dating or whatever, you don’t have to make a big thing out of it right away. Just take things slow… And if you do bring her home to everybody, I don’t think they’ll be jerks. Not to your face anyway,” she half-jokes, and Luan just shrugs.

“Do you think I should do something with my hair?” Luna interjects, recalling what Sam told her at the park about her joking with Lori. But she quickly shakes it off. “Never mind…”

“…The point is… I see this picture of you guys, and- I think you guys could make each other really happy.”

…

Luan sweetly smiles. That’s just what she needed to hear.

“Thanks Luna. I really appreciate that.”

And for a little bit, they just awkwardly glance around at things before both letting out drawn out “Soooooo’s…”

…

They smile at each other. “You good, Lu?” Luna asks Luan.

“Yeah. I’m good, Lu.” Luan tells Luna.

…

And with that, Luna decides she’s helped enough, and she stands up to get her Gibson. “Well, I’m gonna go make sure Sam’s survived Lola’s makeover.”

“Oh man. Let’s hope nothing’s the MATTE-r. Hahahaha!”

Luna just shakes her head. “You coming down?”

Luan thinks about it, still smiling. “Yeah. Just give me a minute,” she says, and she grabs her phone and starts using it.

…

Luna just smiles as she gently shuts the door behind her.

…

She makes her way over to the twins’ room, and does her best to quietly open it.

She thinks for a moment that Lola may have summoned Beetlejuice into her room, but it just turns out to be Sam with a _lovely_ new makeover.

“Looking good, girl,” she jokes, earning her scowls from both Sam and Lola.

“Get out!” they both shout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awhhhh:)
> 
> If you guessed that this was my new favorite chapter to write, you’d be correct. I know there are a million Luna/Luan coming out fics, but I’d like to think mine was unique with the whole alternate realities premise and the Luan worrying about being second fiddle to Luna/Sam thing. I digress.
> 
> I’m gonna go ahead and post the next chapter, because it was meant to be the last part of this Thanksgiving chapter. Oh well. 11 chapters in total for this episode FYI.
> 
> So go read that too, and yeah. Thanks bro.


	38. November Rain, p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter, two of my all-time favorites: “Hunger Strike” by Temple of the Dog, and “Silent Lucidity” by Queensryche.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It’s as if everything is in slow motion. Lynn Sr., Spencer, Sam, Luna, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, and Luan anxiously wait at the adults’ table; eyes twitching, feet nervously tapping, hands fidgeting or desperately clinging to silverware with all of their will.

The younger Louds: Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lucy, and Lily; are all just as restless as they peer into the dining room. They practically drool with their mouths wide open.

The tension has nearly reached fever pitch, and Spencer awkwardly cringes a mad man’s cringe.

But finally; Rita, Lori, and Leni come in wearing smiles and carrying dishes of carved turkey, stuffing, cheesy mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, dumplings, steamed vegetables, and even blackberry cobbler and pumpkin pie.

Everyone’s jaws slowly drop as the ladies make their way around the table and hand off full dishes for the other patrons to set on the table.

Methodically, everyone passes around the various foods to get individual helpings. Once Luna and Sam have their plates full, they share an intimate gaze, like they’ve somehow been missing out on the true meaning of life up until this very moment. Nothing else has ever mattered except for the delicious looking meals before them.

And finally, it would seem that everyone has been properly served, and it becomes time to eat.

…

But Lynn Sr. raises his glass of Juicy Juice- because he can’t handle liquor very well, and clinks his spoon to it.

“Before we dig in…”

Everyone subtly dies inside.

“…I just wanted to say that, I’m so thankful to have you all in my life. I love you guys. And Spencer, Sam, I’m really glad to have you guys here too.”

While Spencer and Sam appreciate the sentimentality, everyone else is pretty well used to the same spiel as every year before, and there’s turkey to be eaten, damn it!

They can’t even force hokey smiles this year. It’s just too much to bear.

And Lynn’s no fool, but he doesn’t take it too heart. Because really, he’s pretty hungry too.

“Alright, alright. Let’s eat!” he announces, and everyone ungracefully begins stuffing their faces with the elegant entrées before them.

\-----------------------

Lisa has found a cozy little spot in the corner to fall asleep.

Lola passed out in the seat of her jeep, and Lana lies face down, rear up, just by it.

Lori was fortunate enough to claim the recliner, while virtually every other patron fell asleep on or as close to the couch as possible.

And Lynn Sr. couldn’t even make it off the toilet.

…

Luna is still awake however, and she looks all around her to finally notice the comatose state of the Loud house.

“Jeez… I guess that tryptophan stuff ain’t no joke… Right Sam?” she says to her girlfriend, who sits on the floor with her back against the couch.

But, like everyone else, she’s dozed off.

…

Luna frowns to herself, then decides to go check on her mother.

So she quietly and carefully makes her way off the couch, and into the kitchen.

She finds Rita washing some dishes, and she lets out a heavy yawn. It would also seem that baby Lily has fallen asleep in her high chair too.

…

Rita’s yawn is contagious, and it forces Luna to let out one of her own, attracting her mother’s attention.

“Well, how was it?” she asks her daughter.

“To die for… You should make dinner more often,” she says as she picks something out of her teeth.

“Mmm… Generous of you to say that. But I think I’m only good at baking turkeys once a year,” Rita jokes.

…

Luna looks to her sleeping sister. _“Poor baby.”_

Then she makes her way over to the sink to join her mother with little thought.

She smiles as Luna picks up a dish of her own and begins scrubbing.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” she simply says, and they smile at one another.

…

After a couple minutes of silently washing, Rita breaks the silence.

“So… You and Sam seem to have made up nicely,” she coyly says.

“Yeah. You and Pop seem to be doing better,” Luna responds with a little more confidence.

“Well… I guess everybody has that sometimes,” Rita tells her with a soft grin.

“Yeah… You’re probably right.”

…

After a little more silence, Rita goes over to check on everyone, then makes her way back over. Apparently everyone’s still asleep.

“…Did you and Luan have a good talk?” she suddenly says, catching Luna by surprise.

…

“How do you know about that?”

“Well… I went up to go check on her, and I may have heard you guys from the hallway.”

…

Luna is stunned for a moment, but that glowing compassion from her mother that’s all too familiar helps ease her.

“So… Like, all of it?”

“Mmm… Pretty much,” Rita slyly says as she takes a drink of her water.

“…So, what do you think?” Luna bashfully follows up.

…

“I think… Santa will definitely be putting you on his nice list this year. And your sister,” she happily tells them.

…

Luna smiles at the sentiment, but their moment is interrupted by the groggy cooing of a little girl.

Lily raises her head up from the tray of her high chair, and looks to the other two girls with pitifully tired eyes.

“Oh, my sleepy baby…” Rita bemoans with a little grin.

“…I’ll take care of the dishes Mom. You can go lay her down,” Luna offers.

“That’s okay, honey. Why don’t you go lay her down? I’ll take care of these grody dishes.”

They smile at one another, and Luna decides not to argue. She’d much rather go lie the baby down, anyway.

…

So, she picks the precious cargo up from her high chair and rests her over her shoulder.

“Hey you… Sissy‘ll take care of it,” she quietly tells her with a smile.

…

She makes her way up the stairs and through the hall to her and Lisa’s room, and proceeds to lie her down gently in the crib.

“There you go, baby. That better?”

…

Lily meets her with those pitiful, tired eyes though, and restlessly rustles around as she refuses to go to sleep.

“What’s the matter? Too much turkey?”

The baby just desperately coos at her, doing her best to express to the teenager what’s wrong.

Luna just watches on, trying to decipher just what it is. Food? Nope. Milk? Unlikely. Poop?...

She takes a whiff of the air, but it’s clean.

“What is it, Lily?”

…

She just keeps cooing, and desperately holding her hands up to Luna.

“A dah dah dah dah,” she says in a way that could almost be considered singing.

…

“Ohhhhh… I gotcha girl. Just hold tight,” she tells her, and she rushes out.

Almost as fast as she left, she’s coming back with her Gibson in tow.

“You want a lullaby, baby?”

The little girl happily coos, as if to confirm this.

“I gotcha, kiddo.”

…

First, she makes sure the guitar is in tune. Then, she pulls up Lisa’s swivel chair to take a seat by the crib, and takes a deep breath before placing her index and ring fingers on the fifth and seventh frets of the high E. She begins picking the top three strings with her fingers, letting off of the seventh after a couple bars, and steadily repeats this pattern before singing the first verse.

…

“Hush now don’t you cry… Wipe away the teardrop from your eye…”

“You’re lying safe in bed… It was all a bad dream spinning- in your head…”

“Your mind tricked you to feel the pain… Of someone close to you leaving the game- of life…”

“So here it is, another chance… Wide awake- you face the day, Your dream is over…”

“Or has it just begun?...”

…

She proceeds to sing up until the end of the chorus as Lily’s weary eyes flutter shut.

“I’m smiling next to you…”

…

Lily is asleep.

…

With that, Luna carefully reaches into the crib to give her a gentle kiss.

“Good night, Lily.”

…

She considerately makes her way out of the bedroom, and takes one last look at Lily before just barely cracking the door shut.

_“Sweet dreams.”_

\-----------------------

Luna returns downstairs, and sure enough, everyone is still asleep. They’re all practically drooling over themselves.

For once, it is quiet in the Loud house.

She takes a look at each and every one of them, and they’re all at peace.

It makes her smile.

…

_“It’s crazy… Just a few days ago, it seemed like I could never see this again. Mom, Dad, Sam, everybody here together… What did I do to deserve this?”_

She makes her way into the kitchen to check on her mother.

And somewhat unsurprisingly, she too has dozed off in one of the dining room chairs.

…

She just shakes her head, and makes her way over to the sink.

_“I guess that’s just life, Luna. Sometimes, it’s just about roughin’ it. Ridin’ the storm out.”_

_“But what did Stevie Nicks say? Sometimes, it’s a breeze?”_

…

As she starts washing the last remaining dishes, she takes another look back at her family.

_“I’d definitely say it’s a breeze today…”_

…

She dons a look of disgust as she finishes off this one pesky spot on the very last dish.

 _“Jeez… What a bunch of slobs. Eating all this food Mom slaved over, leaving their dishes for her to clean, going and falling asleep all over the place like a bunch of animals…”_ she thinks, slipping into her British voice.

…

She finally gets done, and lets out a hardy yawn.

_“Man… that tryptophan stuff really AIN’T no joke.”_

…

As her eyes and head grow heavier, she decides to make like the rest of them and go lay down for some Z’s.

She heads over to the stairs to make her way up to her own bed, but takes yet one last look at everyone.

They’re all so quiet, so peaceful. More importantly, they’re all together. Mom, Dad, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, Spencer, Sam… Everyone she loves.

…

_“That’s what I’m thankful for.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I’m thankful for?... You guys:)
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you’re getting bored with all the fluff, all I can say is things will take a turn in a different direction tomorrow. Don’t overthink it though.
> 
> (“Damn it, Pillow… Now I’m overthinking it!”)


	39. November Rain, p.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s do “Radar Love” by Golden Earring.

It’s November 27th, 2017. Luna and Sam’s first day back from their sabbatical.

It starts off like any other morning. The Louds cram into their van, Lori drives them to school, Luna tries to do some writing in her journal before being persuaded into watching silly videos with Leni, and she texts Sam here and there things of the gushy and goofy sort.

She arrives at Royal Woods High, and catches up with her best girl as they make their way to her locker.

…

“…So anyway, Dad has this real bad coughing fit again, and the frog ends up crapping in Lana’s pocket,” Luna says to finish her anecdote.

“Oh my gosh! Haha… You have a weird family,” Sam responds with a smile.

And Luna smiles back. “Hey, you knew what you signed up for.”

They lean in for a smooch.

…

“PDA, ladies,” they hear a familiar snarky voice say.

They turn to see Mr. Andrews, who seems to be happier to see them than they would have expected.

He just passes by as they softly grin at the man.

“Well, he seems to be in a good mood for once,” Sam quips.

“What? You mean like he’s not frowning?” Luna adds as she rotates her lock to get inside of her locker.

“It sucks we have a test tomorrow. I really hope he reviews for it,” Sam responds.

“Yeah, but you know Khalid will freakin’ ask a hundred questions in class and slow everything down,” Luna speculates as she starts collecting her things from her locker.

Intro to Sociology textbook, spare pencils because Sam never returns the ones she borrows, mysterious white envelope…

…

Luna squints at the envelope as she picks it up, and sees that her name is finely written on the front in black ink.

…

She snidely smiles at Sam. “I wonder who this is from.”

But Sam surprisingly raises her eyebrows. “It’s not me?”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Luna confidently says as she opens it and takes a letter out.

“I hope so. ‘Cuz it’s really not mine,” Sam asserts.

…

_Luna,_

_As I pondered over some forgotten corn on Thanksgiving day,_

_I wondered how you’ve been, so far away?_

_I miss your smile, your lovely curves,_

_The ones on your face- I’m not a perv._

She chuckles. “Wow…”

_I hope this letter makes you blush,_

_Gives you some sort of happy rush,_

_And I hope that I can see you soon,_

_Luna Loud, my star of the moon_

…

Sam and Luna just gaudily smile at one another.

“Star of the moon?” Sam mocks.

“Your just jealous because you didn’t think of it,” Luna jokes.

As they make their way through the hall, Luna scrutinizes the letter.

…

“You better not be cheating on me,” Sam jokingly says with a nudge.

Luna just brushes it off.

“Who do you think sent it?” Sam adds.

“Hmm… Your guess is as good as mine… I’d say Carol, but I think she got the hint…”

“Maybe it was Mr. Andrews?” she quips with a sly smile, earning her a not to serious scowl from Sam.

“Hilarious. Leave the comedy to Luan.”

“I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints.”

…

They nearly approach room 2211, and Luna looks all around at the passers-by.

Any one of them could have sent it.

…

“Well, I guess we have a mystery on our hands, Watson,” she tells Sam with her British accent.

“Jolly well, love. Shall we discuss it over structural functional theory?” Sam jokes with her own impression.

“Let’s,” Luna simply responds, and they head into the classroom.

\-----------------------

Luna couldn’t help but overanalyze the letter throughout the day. In every class she went, she thought of just how one of her classmates could be the secret admirer. Everyone she passed in the hall, boy or girl, she checked to see just how they were looking at her.

And despite already being in a loving relationship, she couldn’t help but be curious, maybe even a little excited that someone at the prospect of someone thinking of her in such a way.

Even so, she’s able to quell the feeling as she meets Sam just outside the cafeteria.

…

“Hey you,” she greets the blue haired she-rocker.

“Sup dog,” she playfully greets back.

They begin heading over to the entrance, but Sam halts.

She turns her attention to the north hallway, and Luna follows her line of sight.

…

Apparently, it’s not just their first day back. Hank and Hawk have returned as well.

They seemingly don’t notice the girls, as they just walk on by laughing those cringe worthy laughs of theirs.

…

“I really hate those two,” Sam scornfully says.

Luna looks at her with a goofy expression.

“You’re not the only one! You’re not the only one!” she sings.

Sam snickers. “Not as much as I hate you, though.”

And Luna just keeps singing the end of November Rain as they take their place in the lunch line.

…

“I will make you sing for me,” Luna promises.

“Wanna go to the lake?” Sam simply retorts.

…

After a few moments, Sam brings up another topic of discussion.

“So… Any ideas on who your secret admirer might be?” she says with an overly animated grin.

“I’m still not ruling you out,” Luna jokes. “But I really don’t.”

“I really wanna know!” Sam says.

“Why? So you can claim your territory?” Luna quips.

“If I have to. But c’mon, I know it’s bugging you too.”

…

They reach the end of the line and get their servings of what are supposedly chicken quesadillas, and make their way out into fray to begin their search for a table.

“We could sit with Christian and Cody?” Sam suggests

“Ehh… The food stinks enough…”

“Band geeks?”

Luna just shakes her head.

“Regular geeks?”

“And listen to you gush over The Walking Dead? No thanks…”

…

As they scan the area, Luna finds a familiar face looking in their direction.

The scrawny boy she saved from Hank and Hawk.

He seems to be looking past them at first, but in actuality, he’s looking at her.

She softly smiles, and he beams from ear to ear.

He gestures her to come sit at his table with his friends.

…

“Is that guy waving at us?” Sam questions.

“He’s cool. Come on,” Luna says to her, and she follows her over to the table.

…

They’re met by the unfamiliar gazes of several teenage boys. Some nervous, some doing their best to look alluring, some just not even caring. The likelihood that they sit here because they have nowhere else to go is likely, Luna surmises.

But the boy who invited them over is practically glowing. “Hey,” he says to Luna.

“Hey,” she simply says back, and she looks to Sam, who just shrugs. So they sit down.

…

“How’s it going?” the boy somewhat shyly asks.

“Pretty good. I’m Luna by the way,” she greets.

“I know,” the boy says, and he instantly conveys regret. “I mean- yeah, I know. I just, I mean, I’ve heard- I just…”

Sam and Luna just smile at him, and he calms himself.

…

“My name’s Quentin.”

…

“Well, Quentin. It’s good to finally talk to you, heheh” Luna says with a bit of an anxious chuckle.

“So, how do you guys know each other?” Sam graciously asks, maybe feeling just a little jealous.

…

Before Quentin can answer, the portly guy sitting next to him interrupts.

“She saved him from getting his butt kicked by those two bullies.”

Quentin unhappily glares at him from the corner of his eye.

“She didn’t _save_ me…”

…

“Uhm, it was no big deal,” Luna weakly rebuts.

Quentin stops glaring at the portly guy to meet her with a smile.

“Uhm… so, I heard you got suspended. What was that all about?” he politely asks.

Luna and Sam smile at one another. Luna expresses somewhat nervous glee, but Sam has a sardonic tone. Like she’s in on some sort of joke that no one else is.

Luna picks up on it, and rolls her eyes.

…

“I got in a fight with this one girl. She just kept looking at me with this stupid look on her face, so I busted her nose,” she slyly explains, toying with ‘the girl’ a bit.

She plays along. “Uhh, didn’t she actually punch you first? I hear she got you pretty good actually.”

…

“Not what I heard,” the fat nameless kid says, and Sam shoots him a dirty look.

He just looks down at his tray as he drinks from his juice box.

…

“That’s pretty hardcore,” Quentin proclaims.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m really not a trouble maker though, even if I come off like one,” Luna bashfully responds.

…

And for a moment, they all just sort of glance at one another. Luna has this feeling of awkwardness as Quentin looks at her with these nervous smiles, and Sam just keeps smirking at her. Fat boy just drinks his juice.

…

They eat their quesadillas; sort of idly chit chatting here and there about classes and each other’s clothes, but Sam keeps looking at Luna with the same pompousness.

Luna eyes her to ease up, and Sam uses her eyes to point out Quentin.

Luna just disregards it for now.

…

“So, what are you getting into after school?” Quentin timidly asks.

“Well… Uhh…” Luna sputters, but Sam takes it upon herself to answer for her.

“We’re hanging out after school. We’re going to the park,” she confidently asserts.

…

The boy deflates a bit. “Oh, right… I was just asking… You know…”

“Sure. _Just asking,”_ juice box mocks.

And Quentin glares at him again, this time with a little more contempt.

…

But finally, it would seem Luna and Sam have finished their lunches.

“Well, we’re gonna head outta here, Q. See ya later?” Luna politely tells him.

“Yeah, see ya later,” Quentin says with a warm smile.

And with that, the girls make their leave.

\-----------------------

Not long after leaving the cafeteria, Luna decides to call Sam out on her brash smiling.

“Alright… Let’s hear it…”

“Dude? Was it not obvious?” she bluntly states.

Luna just rolls her eyes.

…

“That dude’s got a major crush on you!”

…

Luna sighs.

“It could have been someone else, though…”

“Yeah- and I have super powers just like you,” Sam quips.

…

After a moment, she decides to revisit the topic.

“So… Have you like- been doing good, by the way?” she asks, jokes aside.

“I haven’t been rewinding. I mean, I get tempted sometimes, I won’t lie. But I’ve been doing good.”

_“Liar. Carol…”_

“Good,” Sam simply says, and she affectionately nudges her shoulder against hers, earning her a smile.

…

“I still think maybe you sent that letter just to mess with me, though. Had someone else write it for you or something,” Luna half-jokingly speculates, trying not to refrain from guilt-tripping herself.

“Hmmm… I’m tempted to say something about ‘only having so much time’…”

…

Luna just smiles at her, and she just smiles back.

“Well, with or without my powers; we’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the name Quentin from Quentin Quire. If you recognize the name without Googling it, 4 million points for you, and a very special No-Prize (Limited to one per caller).
> 
> As I said in the last SOFTA, I had a bit of writer’s block going into this episode, so that’s why things might be a little more sporadic this go ‘round. I promise nothing goes without consideration into the overall grand scheme of things, though. Even stuff from the earliest chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, and spoiler alert: tomorrow’s chapter will be “F.O.N.” fun.


	40. November Rain, p.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist is kind of random. You’ll see why. “Feel Good Inc.” by Gorillaz, “Heavy” by Collective Soul, and “Shimmer” by Fuel.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

November 27th. Daylight.

There is a derelict warehouse hidden down by the old shipping docks.

There was anyway- until an enormous explosion reduces it to rubble, and a mushroom of smoke and fire.

…

But just in the nick of time, a girl is able to nimbly jump out of the third story window and land safely on her feet.

She looks back at the inferno through the sheer of her mask, and takes a moment to catch her breath before the sound of motorcycles becomes more audible.

Unfortunately, time is not being very generous, and resting is a luxury she can’t afford now.

She quickly picks herself up and runs into the nearest alleyway. One of the bikers is able to swerve in just behind her, but she turns to blast him with some webbing using her free hand, blinding him and sending him careening to the pavement.

She makes it through the alley and onto the street, but more motorcycles are drawing in from the east. She hurries west, but they begin firing at her with submachine guns.

If she wasn’t holding on to this leather bag in her arm for dear life, she’d probably risk slinging a web rope and swinging up to the nearest building.

But it is a very heavy bag with highly valuable contents, and if the blinking of the codex on her wrist means what she thinks it does; it may just be best to indulge the thugs a little longer.

…

She keeps running, but realizes a black Hummer is now pursuing her as well. It meets her head on, and she’s forced into the oncoming traffic to avoid it.

She narrowly avoids being hit by the cars, and almost safely makes it to the other side of the road.

However, a bullet grazes her left arm, and she nearly drops the bag. Luckily, be it the advantage of having incredibly heightened senses, or perhaps the grace of some higher power, she is able to grab the strap with just her first two fingers before it can fall to the ground.

…

She crosses through another alleyway and into a basketball court, but is met by four tall, imposing thugs armed with baseball bats and wooden planks.

She sizes them up for a moment before deciding on her next move.

…

She tosses the bag at the toughest looking henchman, and proceeds to use the opportunity to take him out first with a jumping savate kick.

Two of the thugs run at her, and one of them swings his weapon to prepare for a crushing blow.

She’s able to use his momentum against him, catching and tossing him into the other villain with finesse.

She looks to the last thug, who meets her with a look of terror. She just smiles, and he turns to run, but she’s feeling frisky. She slings a web-line to grab his Achilles, and yanks to send him crashing face first into the asphalt.

…

She retrieves her package and takes a moment to admire her handy work, but the sound of more incoming motorcycles means she’ll have to cut her celebration short.

She runs through the court and through the alley until she’s back out on the streets. She does a double take to make sure the road is clear, and it is for now. So she hurries to fire another web-line up to the ledge of the nearest building, and propels herself onto the rooftop.

…

She lands safely atop, and checks her codex.

Still yellow.

“Damn it!...”

…

She looks around, and discovers that she isn’t any safer here than down below.

Triggermen armed with assault rifles are lined up along the neighboring rooftops, and they’ve got their sights set on her.

…

Then, her codex changes red.

…

A bright light shines from the sky, revealing a red and blue helicopter hovering nearby.

“Fire!” one of the villains shouts, and they begin shooting at both the helicopter and the girl.

She’s able to evade their shots as the helicopter stuns the opposition with phasors, and they all seemingly fall.

She looks up to incoming chopper, and a ladder is tossed down.

It comes in close enough for her to grab hold of it, but just as she begins ascending the rungs, one of the villains reveals himself to be fully capacitated.

He aims his gun at the girl.

…

“Hey!” a raspy voice shouts from the helicopter.

It’s none other than The Night Club.

The armed henchman meets her with horrified eyes, and she equips her trademark sonic Bo Diddley guitar to emit a powerful shockwave in his direction, felling him with ease.

She looks down to the girl, and she smiles.

The girl makes her way up to the top rung and The Night Club extends her hand out to her.

“What took you so long?” she slyly asks.

…

The girl faintly smiles back at her. “Heh- I was about to call your bluff,” she quips as she takes Night Club’s hand and pulls herself up.

…

They simply gaze at one another before the girl hands over the leather bag. “Here.”

Night Club takes it, and Ace Savvy makes his way out of the cockpit.

“Good work, Spider Solitaire. I’m pleasantly surprised to see you stuck to the plan,” he confesses.

“Ehh… I don’t blame you after that crap I pulled with Jimmy Two Shoes. This being a good guy stuff is still new to me,” she responds, and Night Club notices her flesh wound.

“What happened?” she worriedly asks.

…

Spider takes off her mask, revealing her trademark blonde hair with a blue streak. “It’s nothing. Just a graze,” she tries to tell her, but Night Club rushes over to get a med pack regardless.

“You got careless,” she claims as she reaches in for some disinfectant and a bandage.

“I got the fat stacks of cash out that warehouse too. Mission accomplished,” she refutes as Night Club maneuvers her to sit down.

She frowns as she prepares the first aid, and Spider cringes as she applies it.

“Damn… That hurts…”

Night Club looks into her eyes, and the girl smiles back at her.

“…Hurts good, though,” she adds with a grin, and she preens her hair behind her ear.

…

“Ace! We’ve got a situation!” One-Eyed Jack cries from the cockpit, and Savvy quickly goes to join him.

“What’s our status?” he calmly asks.

“We’ve got a bogie on our tail. I’m gonna try and shake ‘em, but at this altitude, I don’t know if we can-”

_BOOM!_

…

The impact stuns the heroes, and Spider Solitaire nearly flies out of the chopper. Night Club is able to grab her by the hand just in time though.

“Don’t let go!” she cries.

Spider musters all of her strength to once again pull herself up, and she ends up falling into Night Club’s lap.

They gaze into one another’s eyes.

…

“Mayday! Mayday! We are going down! Brace for impact!” One-Eyed Jack warns his teammates.

…

The girls still helplessly look into each other’s eyes.

“Sam, if we don’t make it out of this, I just want you to know-” Night Club says, but she can’t find it in herself to finish.

It doesn’t matter though. “I know,” Spider says back.

…

And not long after, they crash.

\-----------------------

The Night Club opens her eyes, and finds that she’s somehow still in one piece. The same cannot be said for the Savvy Copter.

She moves herself onto her stomach, and crawls over to check on her companions. She heads over to Spider Solitaire first, and sees that she’s groggily waking up.

“Uhh… What happened?” she groans.

Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack make their way out from the cockpit.

“Is everyone alright?” the leader of the Full House Gang asks them.

…

They heroines just look to him with indifferent expressions, and make their way to their feet.

“What was that?” Night Club asks.

“Missile,” Jack answers, pronouncing it with a long I at the end.

“It had to be Two Shoes. We’re not gonna make it out of here Ace!” he frantically cries.

“Pull yourself together, man! Now, where’s the bag?” Ace asks.

…

They all look around, and fortunately, the bag of money is safe.

“Phew… good,” he sighs of relief.

“Alright, now let’s take the money and run!” Night Club proclaims.

She reaches for the handle of the bag, but Spider beats her to it.

…

Night Club looks into her eyes, and she meets her with apathy.

“Sam… What’re you thinking?”

…

Spider looks into the bag, and sees the impressive amount of denominations inside. The look on her face... Would she really be willing to abandon them now, after everything they’ve been through, for some petty money?

Spider keeps intently staring at the bills for a moment, but eventually, she carelessly hands the bag to Ace. “A deal’s a deal, Savvy. I got you the chips, now I don’t have to fold.”

He frowns. “It’s always about you, isn’t it, Solitaire?”

…

“You know me. I’m best at playing solitaire.” She looks to Night Club, and half smiles. “…Unless I have someone to play with.”

And Night Club can’t help but smile.

…

“Alright. Let’s move gang. Two Shoes’ playing with a full deck this time around,” Ace tells them, and they comply.

But not long after leaving the crash site and taking to the streets, they’re ambushed.

Several black sedans full of mobsters circle the perimeter, and the remaining bikers from before pull in just behind them.

They all equip their guns and aim for the heroes.

…

They guardedly stand there huddled together, trying to deduce a new course of action.

“Lincoln…” Night Club utters.

“I’m thinking!” he tries to assure her, but it seems useless.

The Triggermen are cocking their weapons.

…

Just then, the four heroes’ codex’s begin blinking red.

“Just in time,” Savvy says with a smirk.

…

And suddenly, a car comes flying in from the south, towards the convoy, and it takes out several henchmen.

Everyone looks over, and finds The Strong Suit and Captain UNO have arrived.

“You didn’t say… UNO!” Captain UNO declares, and he begins flinging countless red, blue, green, and yellow cards at the baddies.

…

From there, it becomes a full out brawl. Ace and Jack use their expert training in hand-to-hand combat to take the strongest villains head on.

Spider Solitaire uses her spider like agility and heightened senses to scope out the enemy offense, then uses her web shooters and martial arts to incapacitate her foes.

The Night Club prefers a more refined approach. Armed with her sonic guitar, she strikes up super power chords to blow thugs away with sonic energy.

Captain UNO uses his ability of dishing out seamlessly endless amounts of cards, and just when they think he’s done, he throws out wild cards, reverses, and draw 4’s to really mess their day up.

And the Strong Suit is no push over. She uses her super strength to pulverize and throw enemies around without breaking a sweat.

But suddenly, she starts flying, and she shoots lasers out of her eyes to melt one of the baddies. Then, upon landing, she turns green, and…

\-----------------------

“Lynn!” the guys all shout together.

“What?” she sharply retorts with a shrug.

“You can’t just give yourself new powers!” Lincoln argues.

“Yeah! That takes the fun out of everything!” Clyde adds.

“And you killed a guy!” Spencer exclaims, earning the group many conflicted expressions from the other patrons of Ketcham Park.

…

What started off as another lovely LARPing experience has quickly spiraled into yet another argument between Lincoln and one of his sisters.

While the guys try to state their case against a reluctant Lynn, Luna and Sam just frown to themselves. They try not to become too embarrassed as passer-by’s subtly snicker.

…

“We already told you. You get _one_ power. That’s it!” Lincoln argues.

“That’s stupid! Spencer was doing a bunch of stuff!” Lynn fires back.

“Well my power lets me do that because I’m Captain UNO. The whole point is that I can use a whole deck of super powered UNO cards to my advantage,” he explains.

“Pffttt… Well then I want the power to pick all the powers I want!” Lynn whines.

“You can’t do that? That’s cheating!” Clyde moans back.

“Whatever! It’s just a dumb game!” she retorts.

“It’s not dumb! And I bet you don’t think that way about your sports?!” he adds.

…

“So much for your brilliant plan to ‘ship those two,” Sam snidely whispers to Luna, who just wears a rigid frown.

…

The shouting gets louder and louder, and Luna decides to put a stop to it.

She’s tempted to raise her right hand and channel her real life super power to help fix things.

But Sam looks at her with a disheartened puppy eyes, and Luna remembers her promise.

So, she lowers her hand, and the two girls smile at each other.

…

“Alright guys, take five. It was fun, but maybe we should call it a day,” Luna simply says to everyone, playing it cool.

…

Everyone glares at each other for a little bit, but they all ease up.

And Lynn actually smiles.

“I gotta admit. That was pretty fun. Especially when you let me toss you onto that ‘rooftop’ earlier, Spencer.”

He rubs his tender tushy. “Don’t remind me.”

…

“Yeah, it was pretty fun having you Lynn,” Lincoln admits.

“Say, why’d you come along anyway?” Clyde inquires.

“Well, I didn’t have anything better to do since all my teams are taking breaks, and me and Franky broke up… And Luna said there was a lot of physical activity. So I said, why not?”

…

“Hmmm… I’m curious as to what made you invite Lynn along, anyway…” Sam sardonically says to Luna, and she puts on a hokey smile as she punches Sam in the arm.

“Oh, I just thought she’d have fun, that’s all!” Luna fibs as Sam rubs her tender bicep.

…

“Well, we’ll all definitely have to do it again sometime. So, you guys wanna play some football?” Spencer asks the tweens.

The all express their agreement, and they go to do just that.

…

Luna and Sam take their time catching up.

Luna looks at her hand with confliction.

Sam comes up behind her, and rests her arm around her shoulder. “Hey,” she softly says with a grin.

“Proud of you.”

…

Luna simply smiles back, and they take each other’s hands before walking.

\-----------------------

Lynn and Clyde pass the ball back and forth to Lincoln and Spencer.

Lincoln tosses it, and hears that familiar sweet giggling. He turns to face it.

Sam laughs as Luna just smiles at her. Her blonde hair, that blue streak… Her blue eyes… The punk garb… The way she preens her hair behind her ear every so often…

“Lincoln!” Lynn shouts, catching him off guard.

And before he knows it, he’s being smashed into the ground by a football with incredible ferocity.

“I’m okay!…” he weakly lets out.

…

Sam and Luna laugh. “He’s so obvious,” Sam jokes.

“Well, I can’t be too mad at him. He’s got apparently got good taste,” Luna jokes.

…

After a brief silence, Sam speaks up.

“So… Where are we sitting tomorrow?”

“Huh?” Luna utters.

“At lunch.”

…

_“Oh… Quentin…”_

“Uhm… We can sit wherever you want. Why?” Luna coyly asks.

Sam just shrugs. “No reason… But I _am_ curious to see if you’ll get another letter tomorrow.”

…

Luna winces as Sam just slyly smiles, and Spencer walks over while the others head in the opposite direction.

“Sup guys?” he greets.

“You see it. Where are they going?” Luna responds.

“Oh, Lincoln may have a concussion. Lynn said she’d find out for sure. I didn’t ask,” he casually says.

“That’s special,” Luna simply responds.

“So maybe we can stop by the guitar store on the way home? I keep seeing this really nice Firebird and I thought maybe you’d wanna check it out?”

“Sounds awesome!” Sam exclaims, but Luna isn’t sold.

“Ehhh… I don’t know if I trust Lynn there. I wouldn’t wanna get you fired.”

…

As Spencer is about to form a rebuttal, the sound of two cringe worthy, exaggeratedly masculine belly laughs becomes audible.

They look to find it, and sure enough, Hank and Hawk are over by a vending machine shaking it to get extra chips.

“Don’t shake it so hard! You’ll make me barf!”

“Dude! If you barf, I’ll barf!”

…

Spencer looks at them with uncharacteristic seriousness, and the girls catch on.

“Spence?”

…

“It’s them. The guys who made me break my arm.”

…

As they successfully raid the vending machine without vomiting, they just watch on with vengeful eyes. The bullies go on their way, apparently failing to notice the trio, and they ease up.

“Spencer?” Sam somberly says to her uncle.

He doesn’t answer right away.

“…We should probably get home soon. I’ve got homework and stuff to catch up on.”

…

“Alright,” Sam simply says, and she looks to Luna, as if to make sure things are okay.

She just flinches up a brief little smile, just enough to show Sam things are alright.

…

With that, the girls get up from their booth, and join Spencer to find their friends and leave the park.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter may have dragged a bit, but I didn’t want to divide it into two and make it all over the place.
> 
> Anyway, I’m gonna kind of write a novel here, so I’ll say THANKS FOR READING in advance if you really just wanna say the heck with it and get on with your life;)
> 
> …
> 
> So, like I said, I had some writer’s block going into this episode, and I tried to think of ways to accomplish all the goals I had without being overkill. Some of those goals were to give Lincoln something interesting to do in a chapter, do the whole Hank and Hawk/Spencer reveal, and return to the Clynn idea after the time warp. (Spoiler alert though, I probably won’t be revisiting that ‘ship prospect again, so yeah.)
> 
> The whole Lincoln/Sam thing was a bit of a lampoon on crack ships. Don’t take it too seriously.
> 
> …So, I wanted to try something new to spice up this dialogue heavy episode, and the whole Super Louds LARP thing came from a bunch of different places. Mostly my anticipation of the upcoming Spider-Man game and love of super heroes in general, and being high off recently reading “Leni and The Jetts” (FFN), “LARP is Strange” (AO3), and various Kim/Shego stuff. (Do I really need to plug “Happiest Place on Earth” again?)
> 
> I almost went a lot further with this concept, and I even considered doing a bonus episode that would include other characters, but I decided this was probably enough LARPiness… For now anyway;p
> 
> Anywho, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I’ve had a lot of fun writing this episode so far. I hope you’ll all enjoy what’s to come; we’re over halfway through now FYI.
> 
> And once more thing, if anybody out there actually LARPs, I apologize if I’ve horribly misrepresented your pastime. Lightning bolt!


	41. November Rain, p.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!:D
> 
> Let’s start the new year off with “The Man Who Sold The World” by Nirvana (originally by David Bowie), and “Black” by Pearl Jam. I love grunge.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The next day, another business-as-usual Loud house morning passes. Luna makes it to school without having to turn back time and stop her family from dying, and she doesn’t have to close any interdimensional portals or risk drastically warping her reality. She hasn’t used her rewind power since saving Carol and her violin, so it’s becoming normal for her to almost forget she even has powers.

Yes, it’s just an average day for Luna Loud so far.

She gets to her locker before Sam today. Sure enough, inside of it, there is a little white envelope with her name finely written in black ink on it.

She does a double take, thinking maybe she’ll discover the perp, but no one seems suspicious.

With that, she opens the envelope and takes out the letter inside.

…

_Ground control to Major Lune,_

_The shining star to my brightening moon,_

_As I float across the stars,_

_I sing a song with mellow bars,_

_About the dreams in which we dance,_

_Where I hold your face in these hands._

_When I crash back down on Earth,_

_May I hope to discover your worth._

…

“That’s… kind of creepy…” Luna thinks aloud.

“Talking to yourself?” Sam blurts out, making herself known.

Luna just softly smiles. “Uhm… Read this,” she says, handing the letter to Sam.

She watches her expression change from curious to concerned, and she hands the letter back to Luna.

“Okay, that got weird,” Sam quips.

“Right?” Luna simply says, folding the letter up and placing it back in her locker.

Sam just looks at her with a snide gaze for a moment. “What?” Luna questions.

“You know who it’s from though, don’t you?” Sam says.

…

Luna dejectedly rolls her eyes.

“You’re new buddy Quentin,” Sam follows up.

…

Luna sighs. “Probably…”

…

And Sam folds her arms as she haughtily watches her. “So, are we sitting with him again today?”

Luna gives her a lethargic shrug. “I don’t know. What do you wanna do?”

…

Sam deviously grins.

“Well, Night Club… I say we do a little investigation. Sit with him again today and see what all he says. Maybe he’ll let something slip,” she suggests.

“I don’t know, Sam. I don’t wanna lead him on- assuming it is him,” Luna bemoans.

“Who else could it be?” Sam confidently rebuts.

“I don’t know… Fat kid with the juice box?” Luna gruffly jokes.

“…I could see it,” Sam plays along.

…

They start walking, and she continues.

“We’ll just see if he says anything that can convince us it’s not him. Innocent until proven guilty, right?” she explains.

Luna considers it. “I guess so… I just wanna let him down easy, you know?”

“Or we could just start making out in front of him,” Sam half jokes.

Luna smiles back at her. “Or we could do that.”

…

As they turn around the bend, two familiar faces make their way towards them.

Hank and Hawk.

…

They seem even grouchier than usual, but it doesn’t faze Sam. After learning yesterday what they did to her uncle, it takes everything she has not too explode.

She does meet them with a very scornful glare as they pass by, though.

The two bullies catch on, and stop in their tracks.

…

“What’s your problem?” Hank calls out.

And it rubs Sam in the most wrong way. Luna is about to tell her to stop, but before she can even raise a finger, Sam is going off.

“You’re my problem, asshole!”

…

They just scowl at the girl.

“We didn’t even do anything, bitch?!” Hawk fires back.

And Sam steps up to them. “Yeah?! Well what about that guy whose car you tried to steal?” she defiantly yells, and they visibly become concerned.

“What? Who told you about that?” Hawk asks.

“My uncle. The one you tried to carjack?”

Their eyes widen even more. “The guy with the nunchucks?!” Hank worrisomely says.

“Yeah. And you’re lucky he didn’t use them to break your faces!” she shouts, and Luna grabs her by the arm.

“Sam, calm down…” she soothingly says.

…

The two bullies take a step back.

“Look, dude. We screwed up, okay?” Hawk says with remorse.

“Yeah. We’ve been having a tough time with stuff,” Hank adds.

“I don’t give a shit!” Sam shouts, and Luna tugs her back.

“Sam-” she sternly says.

…

The bullies don’t reciprocate the hostility though.

“Look. For real, we’re trying to stay out of trouble. We’re sorry about trying to take his car, and we’re sorry about the thing at the concert,” Hawk apologizes.

“Even though you started it,” Hank blurts out, earning him an elbow to the spleen from the other boy.

“We’re done messing with people. We can’t get any more strikes dude,” Hawk reasons.

…

Luna rests a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sam,” she calmly says again.

She keeps looking with the bullies with disdain, but she slowly relaxes herself.

“If you two come anywhere near me, her, or my uncle again; I’ll find those nunchucks. Got it?!”

…

They defensively throw their hands up.

“We got it dude!” Hank says.

“Yeah! We got it!” Hawk adds.

…

Sam just keeps eyeing them.

“Good… Now get out of my face.”

…

And they’re quick to obey.

…

Once they’ve cleared, Sam forces herself to take a deep breath as Luna just watches on.

“…Are you okay?” she asks.

She deflates as she looks to her with those baby blues. “I’m good. I gotta admit though- it felt good to get that out of my system.”

…

Luna softly smiles.

“You uh- you looked good doing it too,” she jokes, and Sam looks to her with a little grin of her own.

“Yeah… Come on. Let’s get to class before Andy can grill us,” she tells her.

\-----------------------

Still, things are business-as-usual for Luna Loud. Despite the brief excitement from this morning, there have been no rewinds, and nothing to really tempt her to even consider breaking her promise to Sam not to use them anymore.

But as she makes her way to the cafeteria and meets her keen girlfriend for spaghetti day, she feels a knot tying in her stomach.

_“I really don’t wanna hurt this kid’s feelings. He probably doesn’t have much going for him anyway. Why do I have to be the one to crush him?”_

…

The two punk girls make their through the line, and just stand there holding their trays for a moment- Sam with an eager grin, and Luna with a sickly frown.

“So, you ready for this?” Sam asks Luna all chipper.

“…I don’t know Sam. Maybe we should just sit somewhere else.”

Sam lowers her brow. “I _guess_ we could sit with the stoner kids. But I see that Christian’s wearing the same clothes from yesterday, so…”

Luna just looks up to the ceiling and lets out a heavy sigh.

“…Let’s get this over with,” she bemoans.

…

They start making their way over to Quentin’s table, but are caught by surprise when they see the boy angrily stand up.

They just stand there and watch as he proceeds to verbally tear juice box boy apart.

“I’m so- sick of your bullshit! I’m tired of you always putting your two cents into everything! Nobody cares what you have to say, nobody cares about you!”

One of the other boys at the table tries to calm him. “Take it easy, man. Just calm down!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” he snaps at him, and he conflictingly runs his fingers through his hair. “Why does everyone always tell me to calm down?”

…

He turns his attention back to the mouthy kid. “I swear, if you say one more thing about her, I’ll-”

He stops himself upon realizing he’s being watched by just about everyone in the cafeteria.

For a moment, he just looks back to their shocked faces. The stoners, the band geeks, the Dead Heads, Carol and the Vortex Club members…

Sam and Luna.

…

He meets Luna’s eyes for a moment, but then frantically hurries towards the exit. He fumbles over himself and nearly falls over, and some people laugh. Luna watches as he scolds himself for it, and he rushes out the door.

…

The girls look to one another. “Dude…” Sam bemoans.

Luna doesn’t say anything, she just places her tray on the nearest convenient table, and hurries to catch up to him.

“Wait!” Sam cries, following suit.

\-----------------------

Quentin scurries his way past other students in the hall, and they meet him with judging eyes. He starts sweating, and he folds his arms and slouches as he defensively just tries to get by.

Not far behind him is Luna, and not far behind her is Sam.

“Quentin! Quentin, wait!” Luna calls out, and he turns back to face her as he takes a spot in the corner where he can feel safe.

…

She jogs over to him, and realizes that Sam is right behind her.

“Shoot dude… I should’ve never smoked…” she pants.

Luna looks to her, then to Quentin. He seems so claustrophobic, so miserable as he practically buries himself in the corner.

She looks back to Sam, who has managed not to keel over. “I uh- need a minute,” Luna simply says to her.

Sam winces at her, then at Quentin. She sighs, but says nothing more. She just gives Luna a somber, affirming look before heading back.

…

Luna turns her attention back to Quentin, who folds his hands in his pockets.

“Quentin-”

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he cuts her off. “I have a pretty bad temper sometimes.”

“…That guy’s a butthole. Don’t worry about it,” Luna responds, nervously fidgeting her hands together.

…

He shakes his head to himself. “Those freaking- ugh… Laughing at me like that. I swear I can’t catch a break,” he grieves.

“I wasn’t laughing,” Luna sweetly tells him, and he looks to her.

Some of the anger dies in his eyes, and he straightens his posture a bit as he dons a small smile.

“Yeah, I know… I mean, I know we barely know each other… But, uhm… You’re- I can tell…” he nervously sputters. “…You know…”

…

And looking at the poor boy do his best to play it off cool, it breaks Luna’s heart.

_“This is gonna be hard.”_

…

She sighs. “Uhm… Quentin… I gotta ask you something,” she tells him, still nervously fidgeting her hands.

He perks up. “Uhm, sure. Go ahead.”

…

She musters the strength to finally say it.

“I- got these letters. I found them in my locker… Would you know anything about that?” she asks.

He nervously, sickly, smiles. “Heheh, uhm… I guess it depends?...”

Luna meets him with a sympathetic gaze, and he deflates.

“Quentin… You seem really nice…”

“But, to be honest… Sam’s not just my friend,” she says. “She’s my girlfriend.”

…

He sorrowfully lets himself slouch over again. “Oh…”

…

An awful, guilty feeling rises in Luna’s chest. “I’m sorry…”

“No- No! Don’t be! I get it!...” he affirms with a forced smile. “It’s cool. I understand.”

“…Do you hate me?” Luna almost sardonically asks, and he just pseudo-casually brushes her off.

“No way. I couldn’t hate you…” he says. “Thanks for being honest,” he adds, meeting her eyes.

And she softly smiles at him. “Good,” she simply says.

…

For a moment, they just stand there in awkward silence, but it would seem that there’s nothing more to say.

“Well… I better go catch up with Sam. I’ll see you around?” Luna coyly says.

“You bet… She was lucky to catch you,” he tells her with a half-smile.

“Other way around, man… I’ll see ya Q,” she replies with a wave goodbye, and he returns a little wave of his own.

…

She begins walking away, but can’t help but turn back and look one last time. He pitifully looks to the ground, making the weight of his rejection more evident.

_“Poor guy…”_

\-----------------------

Just outside the cafeteria, Sam is having a laugh with some kid that looks an awful lot like Carlton Banks as Luna makes her way over. She waves goodbye to him with a smile, and meets Luna halfway.

“So, how did it go?” she asks.

Luna doesn’t really even have to say anything- the pained expression on her face gives it all away. “I suck…”

Sam pouts a little. “What’s wrong?”

“…It was him. I had to break his heart, dude.”

…

Sam forces a little smile, “Come here,” and pulls her into a hug.

“He’ll be alright,” she encourages her.

“Yeah, I know,” Luna simply says as they release from the hug to hold hands.

“You know I love you, right?” Sam tells her with a bright smile.

And Luna returns one of her own. “You better,” she jokes.

…

Sam wraps her arm around her shoulder. “Come on. I don’t want those potheads to find our spaghetti,” she jokes as they go through the cafeteria doors.

…

Up at the far end of the hall, Quentin sees this, and clenches his fists.

 


	42. November Rain, p.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know the hardest part about writing this story? Trying to refrain myself from adding a hundred songs to every playlist. I really love music ya’ll.
> 
> But I shall contain myself, and I will only recommend three measly songs today:( However, they will be really good songs:D
> 
> “Soul to Squeeze” by Red Hot Chili Peppers, “Patience” by GNR, and “Wonderwall” by Oasis
> 
> Disclaimer: this chapter pushes 4,000 words. But I couldn’t divide it into two. Please enjoy, regardless.

 

_November 28 th, 2017._

_Hey journal, Sorry I’ve neglected you so much. But I’m here now, aren’t I? Anyway, a lot has happened since we last picked up._

_There was all that crazy stuff with the “other reality” that I will leave out, assuming Lola has access to you, love. And It’s not like I could forget any of it, even if I wanted to._

_So… I’ll talk about normie teenager stuff. Like Quentin. Poor guy was leaving me love letters just like the ones I left Sam, and I had to shut him down. I don’t know what it is about him, but he just seems so sad all the time. It really sucked having to bust his bubble even more._

…

Just then, her phone rings. She grabs it and looks to see it’s her favorite blue haired trouble maker calling.

“Hey,” she greets.

“Hey you,” Sam greets back. “What’re you up to?”

 _“Writing in my journal. It’s NOT a diary!”_ Luna thinks of saying, but she decides to keep it to herself.

…

“Just hanging out. Fingers got sore learning the Comfortably Numb solo, so…”

“Show off,” Sam blithely mocks.

“So what’re you up to?” Luna asks her now as she begins doodling a butterfly in her journal.

“Just got to Jessica’s place. Things with her and Spence are getting pretty serious, dude.”

“Awh… It’s really sweet of you guys to go out to Hazeltucky just to meet her family. How is everybody anyway?”

…

Sam pauses for a moment. Luna imagines she’s checking to make sure she’s clear to speak openly.

“Kind of stuck up. But it’s fine. Spence and Jessica have been making sure I don’t get left out.”

“What are you doing now, then?” Luna snidely jokes.

“I told everyone I had to excuse myself to take a very important phone call,” she happily replies.

“Well, I’m glad you have time for the little people, still,” Luna jokes back.

…

A beeping noise comes from the line.

“Shit. I guess I should’ve charged my phone first. I’ll text you in a little bit, okay?” Sam tells Luna.

“Fine,” Luna groans with playful petulance. “Love you.”

“Love you. Kiss,” Sam says back, and the girls hang up.

…

Luna places her journal to the side and stands to stretch. She looks over to the clock.

“Only 6:00? Jeez…” she moans. _“You’d think a girl with the power to go back in time would have a hard time getting bored…”_

…

Alas, the day has grown cumbersome. “Guess I’ll see what the fam’s up to.”

First, she goes and checks on Lynn. She promised her they’d hang out more after she helped her with her “issue” those weeks back, and they’ve both done a decent job holding up their ends of the bargain.

She goes inside, and sees her putting on her dirt bike riding gear.

“Hey Strong Suit,” she greets with a grin, and her sister smiles back as she straps her boot.

“Sup, Night Club.”

…

_“Whatever you do. Don’t come off as desperate…”_

“Bored, dude.”

_“Too late…”_

…

Lynn chortles. “I’d say we could go get into something, but I just got a new chain for my bike. Maybe we can watch a movie later?” she politely suggests.

“Sounds good. Careful,” Luna tells the daredevil.

“Hey, it’s not like I’m being shot out of a cannon,” she jokes, and Luna leaves her to it.

…

As she makes her way out, she comes across the resident goth girl, who has her handy dandy notebook of poems in her grasp.

“What’s new Lucy Lu?” she asks with swagger.

“Sigh… I have to wait a whole ‘nother year for new episodes of Stranger Things… I need to go write about my feelings of dismay…” she tells her older sister. “Now what rhymes with Show Hole?” she thinks out loud as she makes her way into her room.

“Hey, remind me to show you these poems I- uh, read earlier,” Luna adds.

“Sigh…”

…

She decides to check on Lori and Leni next. She goes inside their room, but only finds Lori with her face buried in her phone.

_“Shocking.”_

…

“Hey Lori,” she simply greets, leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey Luna,” she simply says back, only briefly looking up from her phone to face her.

“…What’s happening?” she tries to ask casually, earning a snicker from the blonde.

“Let me guess. Bored?” she says, now giving her her full attention.

Luna slouches. “No lie.”

…

“I hear you. The same thing would happen to me when Bobby first moved away. You know what I do when I get bored?” she says with a Dwayne Johnson esque eyebrow.

“What?” Luna simply asks, coming in to have a seat on Leni’s bed.

“I play Sims on my phone! It’s so fun! Except- when I can’t freaking get my girl to get a promotion!” she curses, but she puts the phone down and takes a yoga breath.

“Ahhh… Anyway… What’s new Luna? How are things going with Sam?” she asks with a smile.

Luna disregards images of a much curvier Lori from the other reality she knew fretting over a virtual Sim fire, and focuses on composing an answer.

“Really good actually. I honestly think that fight we had kind of- made things better?” she tells her.

“I totally get that,” Lori says as she checks a new text message she’s received. “I told you things would work out. I’m glad they did. I like Sam,” she says as she looks to her phone.

…

And while she means well, and she’s being very pleasant for once; Luna can’t help but think of someone else right now. The way she’s attached to her phone, the way she loves to pry and ask about other people, the way she finds a way to bring her own experiences into the conversation, just the blonde hair even- _“God! She’s just like her!”_

…

“Lori, what’s the deal with you and Carol?” she blurts out.

It catches Lori off guard, but she seems more curious than upset.

“That was random. What brought that on?” she asks.

Luna sighs. “I just wanna know. I mean, I know she can be a little…” she shuffles her hands as she tries to find the words.

“She’s a lot of things,” Lori bluntly states.

“…Yeah,” Luna agrees. “But she’s not so bad. I mean, when she tries not to be.”

…

Lori sighs now. “We actually got along for a while. Freshmen year. Then we both developed a thing for Bobby around the same time, and, well… You see how that turned out,” she says with a smile.

Luna half smiles back. “I’m glad you two have each other,” she sincerely says.

“And I’m glad you found someone too. Although, you asking about Carol makes me wonder,” she quips.

“Shyeah, have fun with that,” Luna retorts.

And just then, Bobby Boo Boo Bear himself calls Lori. She lets out a little “Yay!” and answers the call. “Hey babe,” she greets. Then she uses her hand to muffle out any noise. “Good talk Luna. Now scram,” she tells her.

Luna doesn’t take it to heart. She’d probably do the same thing if Sam called right now.

So, she gives Lori a little wave and takes off.

\-----------------------

            Deciding she is actually _that_ bored- she goes to check on the twins.

Inside their room, Lola is having one of her famous tea parties with her elegant guests. “There you go, Mr. Teddy. Now how about you Ms. Dolly? Oh, none for you Bo Peep! You said you were going on a sugar free diet!” she says as she pours them their tea.

…

Luna decides she’s not actually bored enough to talk to Lola, but she’s caught before she can sneak away.

“What do you want, Luna?” she barks, clearly perturbed.

“Uhh… Just checking in,” she says with an unconvincing hokey grin.

She scornfully squints her eyes. “Uh huh… Sure… Just like there’s _nothing_ going on with you… right?”

Luna carelessly winces. “Are you still on that, dude? I haven’t even really done anything lately,” she tells her.

Lola eases on the scowling. “Fair enough,” she says with a shrug. “But I’m still watching you,” she promises.

And Luna smirks. “Really? Then how’s come you didn’t know I’d come in here?”

…

Lola widens her eyes. “I- uh- Oh, what’s it matter?! Why don’t you go bug Lana or something?!” she scolds, and she returns to serving her inanimate guests.

Luna just shakes her head. “Take it easy, little sis,” she says as she exits.

…

Once Lola is certain she’s gone…

“Excuse me everyone… I need to make some calls…” she deviously says.

She pulls out her play phone, and begins punching in a random number that probably doesn’t even have ten digits.

…

…

 _“Go bug Lana, huh? I just might do that…”_ she thinks to herself. But she’s got to find her first.

Not long after leaving the tots’ room, she hears some indistinct clatter from the restroom.

She heads inside, and sure enough, Lana is inside putting Big Bertha to work.

…

“Lanaaaaa…” she coolly says, “What’s up, blue collar woman?”

Lana takes a break from plumbing to wipe some sweat from her forehead, and meet her sister’s eyes.

“Hey Lunes. This your handywork?” she asks, referring to the toilet mix up.

“Nah. Can’t claim this one.”

“It’s a shame. Whoever left this behind sure had their work cut out for them. I’m jealous,” Lana admits.

…

Despite being- well, disgusting; Luna can’t help but appreciate the other axe-wielding sister’s unwavering honesty.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it… Uhm, promise me you’ll wash your hands afterwards, okay?”

Lana cringes, then sighs. “Fine…”

\-----------------------

Luna makes her way downstairs, and discovers Leni is watching Whose Line Is It Anyway? on TV.

Before going and checking in with her, she heads into the kitchen to grab a soda, and discovers her mother is actually cooking dinner for once.

Baby Lily is hanging out in her high chair, all smiles of course, and Luna gives her a little smile and wave before starting up a conversation with Rita.

“Wow… _You’re_ making dinner?” she says.

“Yeah, I figured I’d take your advice. I thought I’d try my hand at making this recipe I found on the internet,” she says with a smile. She looks to Luna after stirring up something she’s not entirely certain she’s supposed to even stir. “I had your father give me pizza money just in case, though.”

Luna just giggles, and gets a can of her favorite soft drink out of the fridge. Lily starts “dah dah dah’ing” to her, doing her best to sing.

“Dah dah dah,” Luna happily plays along before heading back to the living room.

…

Upon entering, Luan makes her way in through the front door.

And she has a guest.

…

Luna practically beams from ear to ear, but forces herself to subside as a familiar gothic girl looks at her with firm apathy.

But Luan is all smiles, as usual.

“Hey Luna,” she greets, trying to be casual.

“Hey Luan… Who’s your friend?” she asks, like they’re recalling an inside joke between each other.

“Oh! This is my- _friend_ , Maggie! Maggie, this is my sister-”

“I heard you… God…” the girl moans with a frown.

But Luna and Luan just smile at each other.

…

“Well, we’re gonna head up to the room. Make yourself scarce,” Luan says with a wink, a finger gun, and a click of the tongue.

“Sure thing,” Luna simply replies, and the strange bedfellows make their way past her and up the stairs.

…

Luan turns around halfway up and shoots Luna an animated thumbs up, and she returns one of her own.

“I saw that… Idiot…” Maggie bemoans.

But Luan does it again when they reach the top of the steps, this time shooting up double thumbs.

…

 _“Too cool,”_ Luna simply thinks.

Then she decides to have a seat on the couch by Leni.

…

“Hey, Len. Whatcha watching?”

“Hahahaha!” she belly laughs, and she even wipes a tear from her eye. “I don’t know, but it’s totes hilarious!” she answers.

Then it cuts to commercial. “Oh, poo,” she curses, and she meets Luna with a smile.

“What’s up with you? You’re probably super bored without Sam to hang out with tonight, huh?” she bluntly states.

“Don’t rub it in…” Luna replies.

…

And Leni just keeps smiling, but then she lets out a fierce yawn. “Excuse me! Wow…”

“You good?” Luna says with a little snicker.

“I’m fine, thanks. I just didn’t sleep very well. I had these crazy dreams last night. Like, really weird dreams,” she goes on.

This peaks Luna’s sincerest curiosity, and she leans in closer. “Uhm… What kind of weird dreams?” she follows up.

“…I’m not sure. Do you ever have a dream, but you almost feel like you’re not really asleep? Like, maybe you’re just- somewhere else? But you can’t really remember where?”

Luna’s heart begins racing. “Uhm… Yeah… Yeah I do…”

…

Leni takes a moment as she dons a puzzled expression. “I think, maybe some dreams are supposed to feel that way. Like, maybe so we can take a break from the real world. I don’t know…”

She catches on to Luna looking at her with this estranged look on her face.

“Are you okay, Luna? Is your tummy upset? Remember what happened to Lynn- and I heard Lana had to break out Big Bertha-”

…

Luna cuts her off. “Leni. Listen to me. Tell me exactly what you saw in your dreams. Please,” she says with complete seriousness.

Leni just shrugs. “Okay… Well… I had a dream it was the 90s. I think it was the 90s? Oh- and your hair was longer!” she happily tells her.

She disregards the comment about her hair to focus on the important things. “Did you see any like- lights? Like, really weird lights- almost like stars, kind of?” Luna asks.

Leni thinks it over for a moment, but then she simply shakes her head. “I don’t think so. But I had this other dream that I was a assassin! It was totes cray cray!” she exclaims.

And Luna decides she must be the only weirdo who has dreams about the boundless void she’s come to know, so she doesn’t wrack her brain any further.

…

Leni’s show returns from commercial, and she lets out a “Yay!” and claps as she turns her attention back to the TV.

Luna just sits there for a moment to reflect on their conversation, but then hears some heavy coughing coming from outside.

\-----------------------

She decides to go investigate, and finds Lynn Sr. sitting down on the porch steps trying to catch his breath. Lincoln is standing just in front on him in his Ace Savvy gear, wearing a concerned look on his face as he watches his father try to recover.

Luna looks to Lincoln, giving her the same look, and then they look down to their father, who finally manages to stop coughing.

“I’m- _cough cough_ \- I’m fine guys… I guess I just got a little carried away, Ace,” he tells Lincoln with a weak smile.

“…Maybe we should take a break, Captain Cowbell. We can fight Two Shoes later,” he suggests.

Lynn stands himself up, letting out one more cough. “No way! All I need is a drink of water, and we’ll go right back to kicking bad guy booty!” he declares.

He turns around to go inside, and sees his daughter looking at him with the same concerned grimace Lincoln wore. “Are you sure you’re good, Pop?” she asks.

He tries to verbally respond, but he starts coughing again. He covers his mouth with one hand, and settles for shooting her a thumbs-up with the other one as he heads inside.

…

Lincoln and Luna weakly smile to one another, and he makes his way in behind their father.

Lisa makes her way out from the garage. “Luna!” she calls out to her, and she looks to the diminutive prodigy.

“Sup Lis?”

“Discovery- as always. I was actually searching for you,” she reveals as she straightens up her glasses and heads up the porch steps.

…

“Hey, have you noticed Pop’s been coughing a lot lately?” she asks the four year-old.

“I have. I will delve further into this matter, but first, I’d ask that we commute to my quarters for a private discussion. Please follow,” she tells her as she heads inside.

“O-kay?...” Luna gets out, and she does as she’s been instructed.

\-----------------------

“Okay, Lis. What’s the sitch?” Luna asks.

Lisa eyes over some of her ongoing experiments, like observing some insects in an incubator, and has a seat in her swivel chair.

“I wish to revisit a topic of discussion we conversed over several weeks ago. Your birthday, to be exact. Do you recall what we talked about?”

…

Luna thinks it over for a moment, and she assumes it was their time travel discussion.

“Uhh… Would it have to do with me telling you I can go back in time?” she casually answers.

“Correct,” Lisa responds, again straightening her glasses.

Luna waits a moment to see if she’s finished, and the little girl elaborates.

“I’m surprised you’ve failed to ask me more about this matter, to be frank.”

…

Luna takes a moment to compose a response, and she peeks out in the hallway to make sure there are no eavesdroppers.

Things are clear, but she decides to crack the door, just in case.

“Well… Honestly, I didn’t think you believed me,” Luna admits. “I mean, if someone told me they could-”

“We scientists can ill afford to ignore the possibilities- even ones that seem farcical. Yes, I am skeptical that you can actually manipulate time and space; but by the off chance your claims are truthful, I wish to ask you a few questions regarding the subject,” Lisa explains.

…

While Luna has considered how conversations with her family about her powers would play out, she feels uneasy with the current circumstances. Lisa came out of the blue with asking her, and the way she meets her with such disconsolation- it’s nothing like she’d hoped for.

“I uh… What do you wanna know, Lis?” she nervously asks.

Lisa clears her throat. “Well, for starters, the incidents you detailed to me in which you exhibited ‘time traveling’ capabilities were several weeks ago… Ergo- have there been more such instances during the interval?”

“Uhm… You mean- have I done anymore rewinding?” Luna asks.

Lisa perks up. “ _Rewinding?_ Fascinating,” she thinks aloud as she scurries for to find a way to write it down.

Luna rolls her eyes, and steps closer to her.

…

“Lisa, can we just talk about it? Like- like this isn’t some sort of experiment?” she pleas.

And Lisa again perks up. “Hmmm… You wish to establish a mutual pretense regarding the scientific nature of this matter?” she asks.

Luna takes a moment to digest what that even means, but shakes it off.

“Uh- yeah. That. And, try to use words I understand?” she adds.

Lisa frowns, but gives in. “Fine… I shall keep it simple.”

…

Luna takes a seat on Lisa’s bed, and nervously rubs her neck. Despite the so-called ‘mutual pretense’ as Lisa put it, she is still relenting towards telling Lisa everything; how she has nosebleeds, how she managed to warp her reality and just barely make it back, and how Sam is now involved.

…

She chooses her words carefully. “I… stopped using them. My powers I mean. I don’t wanna mess anything up…”

And Lisa does a very poor job containing her enthusiastic curiosity. “Interesting…”

She dons a seemingly concerned expression. “…Have you- _messed_ anything up?”

…

Luna considers telling her the truth. _“Yes. I’ve nearly killed myself just trying to make stupid things go my way. I opened up a portal to the past, made it to where I never got on stage with Mick, and screwed everything up. I made Sam kill herself, I made Mom and Dad get divorced, I erased Lily from history…”_

_“And I’m scared I’ll do it again…”_

…

She doesn’t answer, prompting Lisa to call her out on it. “Luna?”

“Huh? Oh… I don’t think so,” she fibs.

Lisa just looks at her with confliction. “Hmm…”

…

After a moment, she speaks up again. “Luna, I have a theory.”

“…Let’s hear it.”

“Well, whatever externality granted you your uncanny abilities is what fascinates me most. It could be argued that it was just happenstance. Something just randomly caused you to become what you are.”

Luna takes slight offense to her latter statement. “And just what is that?”

Lisa perks up yet again, and chooses her words carefully. “I didn’t mean that in a derogatory manner- I assure you. I simply mean that you’re a phenomenon.”

…

Luna relaxes, and Lisa continues.

“However, I can’t shake this notion that perhaps- perhaps this is something that my array of information cannot account for…”

Luna raises an eyebrow. “Are you saying you can’t use science?”

Lisa blithely chuckles. “No, sister. I’m _always_ using science. What I _am_ saying is that, maybe… Maybe there are faculties from the undiscovered country that contributes to your gift.”

“Gift?” Luna repeats.

“Or curse- depending on how you use it,” Lisa rebuts. “But I may be getting too philosophical.”

…

Luna takes a moment to digest this information. “So, what? Are you saying my powers are a good thing?”

Lisa shrugs. “I’m not saying they are ‘good’ or ‘bad.’ I am simply suggesting that- for all intents and purposes, you should feel free to experiment with your abilities. After all, you may be the only person in history to possess such extraordinary feats.”

“…And truthfully, I wouldn’t mind collecting data on them,” Lisa adds.

…

Luna takes another moment to consider everything she’s said. _“Is she right? Are my powers really a gift? Is there a reason I have them? Should I be using them?”_

“Of course, this is all hypothetical. Until you can provide me with irrefutable evidence supporting your claims, I have to address it as such,” Lisa clarifies.

…

While Luna _could_ run the same field tests she did with Sam a few days ago, she feels somewhat overwhelmed. Between this talk with Lisa and the other strange talk with Leni about dreams, she can’t help but feel like there’s some mystical, cosmic reason for all of this.

And she was just bored and looking for something to do.

…

Lisa keeps looking at her with her beady, collected eyes, and Luna halts her internal conflict to finally address her.

“Uhm… I’ll try to come up with something Lisa. I will,” she simply says without even really thinking about it.

…

Lisa just nods.

“Splendid… I had another matter to discuss, if you have the _time?”_ she says with a smirk.

And Luna practically melts seeing Lisa display a rare attempt at humor. She feels _honored._

“Sure. What’s up?”

…

Lisa clears her throat again, and looks to the floor.

“Well… I- I thought maybe I would propose- that the two of us could- you know?... Try that sociological experiment we talked about the other day…”

…

Luna takes a moment to think back, and she remembers.

She smiles. “Right… The ‘experiment.’ Well… What did you have in mind?” she follows up.

Lisa keeps nervously looking anywhere but to Luna. “Well… You must understand that I’m not used to participating in recreational leisure activities and bricolage. Street name: ‘playing’…”

Luna thinks it over for a moment, and the metaphorical light bulb goes off over her head.

…

“Well, I think Lincoln and Dad might still be LARPing outside. Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be a superhero?” she inquires.

Lisa looks up to her with an indifferent expression.

“No.”

…

Luna deflates, but Lisa smiles.

“But I could certainly try.”

…

Luna smiles back, and they rise up to make their way out.

“Well… The first thing you need to know about LARPing is- you’ve got to keep an open mind,” Luna tells her.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ve learned in my four short years of life to anticipate almost anything. Even from you, Luna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a select few FFN’ers will get the cannon joke. Those who do will earn… EIGHT TRILLION points!
> 
> I’d love to write about Loud sibling interactions all day, but I can only do so much in one chapter without it getting overwhelming. I did the best I could today though. I’m probably one of the few people who likes every Loud sibling, and I wish the show would do more for exploring dynamics between pairings of sisters than they do. I digress.
> 
> So, I know things have been a lot slower this go ‘round compared to last episode, but I’m certain you’ll all be grateful in the long run. Don’t fret- I’m killing off your favorite character in the episode finale:D
> 
> No Pillow you’re evil... It’s a joke people. C’mon… Still evil though.
> 
> Anyway, two chapters left. Thanks for sticking around, as always. I’ll mail you all some kisses when this is said and done.


	43. November Rain, p.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist: “Creep” by Stone Temple Pilots, and “Creep” by Radiohead. They’re two different songs btw lol.
> 
> Enjoy, you creeps;)

 

Wednesday morning comes, and Luna opens her locker. There’s no white envelope inside today.

While she had anticipated this, she still feels her heart sink. _“Quentin…”_

Sam makes her way over, and smiles at her girlfriend. “Good morning,” she greets, and she pecks Luna on the cheek.

“Morning,” Luna simply replies, and Sam picks up on her despondence.

“What’s wrong?”

…

Luna sighs. “I still feel bad for breaking the little guy’s heart,” she says with a melodramatic pout.

“Awhhh… Chin up, buttercup,” Sam sweetly says. “Let’s go learn about the Marxian dialectic and forget all about it,” she jokes, imitating Mr. Andrews.

Luna grins. “Let’s, my fellow proletariat,” she jokes back.

…

As they come around the bend into the hallway leading to room 2211, they discover a crowd of people circled around some sort of commotion.

They curiously look to one another, then rush over to see what’s going on.

They cut into the crowd, taking their place by Carol and her fellow Vortex. In the middle of it all, Hank and Hawk are towering over Quentin.

Unlike their previous encounter in which the smaller boy simply cowered to them, he’s getting right in their faces.

…

Luna looks to her left and sees Carol, and she notices her too.

“Luna?!” she blurts out, clearly caught by surprise.

“Hey,” Luna coyly says back.

…

They turn their attention back to the calamity.

“You better take a step back, pipsqueak,” Hank threatens Quentin.

“Yeah- we really don’t wanna have to get suspended again because of a loser like you,” Hawk adds.

Quentin snarls.

“You think I’m a loser, huh? Well I’ll show you assholes who the loser is!” he yells back.

…

Luna and Carol return their eyes to each other.

“What’s happening?” Luna asks her.

“Uhm… I guess that kid just came up to those idiots and starting running his mouth,” she speculates.

“What?!” Luna says with disbelief.

“I know! I gotta say- I’m putting my bet on the idiots,” she callously remarks, returning her focus on the excitement.

…

By now, Hank is grabbing Quentin by his shirt. “I’ve had enough of your crap, kid,” he sternly says.

…

Luna instinctively raises her right hand, and Sam grabs her wrist.

She turns to face her.

“Luna! Don’t!” she cries.

Luna just looks into her pitiful eyes, then looks back to the bully clenching a fist and preparing to swing at the helpless boy in his grasp.

“He’s gonna get hurt!” she yelps, and she forces herself out of Sam’s grasp.

Then, she channels her power.

_*REWIND*_

…

She comes to, and finds herself standing in the middle of the hallway. No Carol, no Hank, no Hawk, no Quentin, no Sam.

_“Shit… She’s gonna know…”_

She disregards the thought as she sees the two bullies approaching, and they’re laughing about something.

She hurries behind the corner to hide, and peeks her head out to keep an eye on them.

…

They converse about something she doesn’t know or care about, and sure enough, Quentin approaches. He’s clenching his fists, and his posture is composed.

He gets right up to Hawk, and the bullies meet him disgust.

Before either of them can say a word, he starts up.

“I am so- sick of you assholes!” he curses.

…

Luna’s eyes widen. _“What are you doing, dude?!”_

…

“What the hell, bro?” Hank retorts.

“I heard what you two were saying about me! That I’m a creep?! A stalker?! I follow girls around?! Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” he yells.

The two bullies roll their eyes, and by now, students are starting to gather around them.

“Well it’s true,” Hank bluntly says, earning him an elbow from Hawk.

“Dude! We can’t get in any more trouble! Shut up!” he scolds.

…

Quentin shoves him with one hand, “I’ve taken enough of your bullshit! Go ahead and hit me! Punch me in the face! See what happens!” he challenges, shoving him harder this time.

And now, everything is almost exactly like before. Quentin is right in their faces, and Carol and her friends are taking the same spot as before.

Carol just glances at Luna, and she glances back before returning her attention to the conflict.

…

“You better take a step back, pipsqueak,” Hank threatens Quentin.

“Yeah- we really don’t wanna have to get suspended again because of a loser like you,” Hawk adds.

Quentin snarls.

“You think I’m a loser, huh? Well I’ll show you assholes who the loser is!” he yells back.

…

Sam comes rushing from around the bend, and Luna notices her. She runs over to join her.

“What the heck is going on?” she asks, apparently oblivious to Luna’s rewind.

“…I don’t know,” she simply responds, guiltily turning away.

…

 “What are you gonna do?!” Hawk angrily yells at Quentin.

“I’ll kill you! I will freaking kill you, that’s what!” he yells back.

Apparently Luna missed that part of the conversation the first go ‘round, and she feels a sense of fear overwhelm her.

_“Did he just say he’d kill them?”_

…

Carol leans in to whisper to Luna with a sly smile. “I’ve got my money on the idiots.”

And now, Hank is grabbing Quinten by his shirt. “I’ve had enough of your crap, kid,” he sternly says.

…

Luna looks to Sam with a sense of desperation, and Sam meets her with conflicted uncertainty.

She then looks to her right hand.

_“What should I do? He’s kind of asking for it, and I already had to tell him I don’t like him… Stepping in will send the wrong message…”_

_“But if I don’t, he’s gonna get creamed, and Hank and Hawk might get suspended- or worse. They are jerks, but maybe they’re really trying to change. And maybe they need me right now…”_

…

Hank balls his hand into a fist, and readies to hit Quentin.

…

…

“Stop!” Luna yells, stepping in between the bullies and Quentin.

Hank releases him, and they remorsefully look to her. She looks over to Quentin, who’s still fuming.

“You don’t wanna do this, guys. You said yourselves you can’t make any more mistakes…”

They say nothing, but look to her with affirmation.

She turns her attention to Quentin.

“Quentin…” she begins.

But before she can continue, he angrily trudges away.

…

After a moment to calm down, the observing students groan amongst themselves, and begin to disperse.

Luna gets a look at Carol, who just softly, weakly smiles, and goes on her way.

Then, she looks to Sam, who meets her with similar somberness. Even so, she carefully walks over to join Luna.

They look to the two boys, who actually display some sorrow.

“…Uhm, thanks,” Hank utters, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

…

Luna looks to Sam, as if to read for approval. She seems empathetic to the two, and gives Luna an encouraging look.

So she responds.

“Just… Try to stay out of trouble…” she simply says.

…

With their heads hung low, Hank and Hawk make their leave.

…

Luna turns to Sam, who looks at her with a conflicted expression.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Luna sighs. “I don’t know, dude…”

And for a moment, they just sadly look to one another.

“Hey,” Sam says to finally break the silence, gently taking Luna’s hand.

“You were awesome. Don’t beat yourself up.”

Luna just forces a little half smile.

…

“Come on. Let’s go learn about the Marxian dialectic and forget all about it,” she jokes, imitating Mr. Andrews… Again.

Only, she doesn’t know it, because Luna broke her promise.

…

She sullenly takes her hand though, and follows her to room 2211.

She glances at her, and forces another smile as Sam sweetly smiles to her.

_“I’m sorry.”_

\-----------------------

Fourth period Biology comes, and Luna decides she really needs a break from learning about chordates.

She’s excused by Mrs. Gurira for a bathroom break, and she takes her sweet time getting back.

After all, it is pretty hard to focus on school work with so many other distractions in her life.

_“Jeez… If you would’ve told me earlier I’d actually help and Hank and Hawk keep from getting in trouble…”_

_“I can’t believe Quentin stood up to those two like that. Part of me wants to be proud of him, but damn… He said he’d kill them. I mean, he obviously didn’t mean it- but maybe there’s a side to this guy I don’t know… I really don’t wanna find out either…”_

_“But he has been bullied, and he’s always been nice to me. I just hope he doesn’t hate me now. I mean, I honestly don’t know that we could be friends, but I wanna help him, if I can.”_

_“Jesus, Luna… You’re so full of yourself…”_

…

She makes her way around the bend, and sees Mr. Andrews approaching with the same “I wish I weren’t here right now” demeanor he usually displays.

He looks up to see Luna, and she just gives him a weak little smile and wave. He stops though.

“Luna, do you have a minute?” he asks.

“Uhm… Sure. I’m just on my way to the bathroom,” she explains.

…

“Well I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to say I was really happy with your essay on SI theory. I hope you don’t mind if I use as an example piece in my future classes,” he asks.

“Shucks, Mr. A. You really liked it?” she bashfully responds.

“Let’s just say I give praise where praise is do,” he responds.

…

She smiles. “Go ahead, teach. I don’t mind,” she tells him.

“Thank you. I’ll take your name off of it,” he tells her. “Now, get back to class, and _try_ to stay out of trouble,” he slyly jokes.

“Trouble always seems to find me first,” she quips back, and they go on their way.

…

Shortly after their encounter, she begins hearing some rattling as she continues her walk.

It seems to be coming from one of the locker rows to the side of the hallway, and she cautiously peeks to see what it is.

Standing at his locker, grudgingly throwing something into it, is a very unhappy looking Quentin.

She catches herself staring at him, and he notices. He frowns, and tries to go past her without a word.

…

Luna considers just leaving him alone, but she’s her own worst enemy.

_“Dang it…”_

…

She follows him. “Quentin! Wait!” she calls out to him, jogging to catch up.

“What do you want?” he bemoans.

“I just wanna talk, dude. Please?”

…

He stops, and he slowly- reluctantly, turns to face her.

He says nothing though. He just frowns.

But Luna won’t allow herself to become deterred.

“Quentin, I’m sorry about earlier,” she apologizes.

…

He looks to the side, then back to her.

“I didn’t need your help.”

…

Luna deflates. “I’m sorry, dude. I just- I didn’t wanna see you get hurt…”

He seems to relax a little. “I had it under control, Luna. I knew what I was doing.”

“Hank was gonna punch you?”

“I know… I know…”

…

“I wanted him to,” Quentin reveals.

And Luna raises her brow. “Uhm… What?”

He sighs. “Look, I know it sounds really lame, but I wanted him to punch me. Then he might’ve gotten expelled. I know I can’t take those guys. But maybe I could do something else to make them pay…”

“You don’t know what it’s like Luna. I try so hard to just get by, and it’s like- nothing I do is right. Everybody’s always out to get me!” he says, visibly getting excited again.

…

Luna stays calm as she composes a response.

“Quentin… That’s not true. I know I don’t- I know we’ve only known each other a little bit, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. And, I care about you. You know what I mean?”

…

The anger that was rising from seems to die. In its place, there’s a sense of hope- a feeling of newfound optimism. He brightens up.

“…Yeah. I think I do…”

…

He leans in and places his hands on Luna’s face, and tries to pull her in for a kiss.

…

She shoves him away. “Stop!”

Once the contact is broken, he just dumbly looks at her.

“Quentin… I told you I don’t like you like that…” she scolds.

…

And that brief serenity she felt radiating from him is once again subjugated by hatred.

“Liar! You’re just like everyone else! You’re just like all those other girls!”

“…Quentin, what are you talking about?” she worriedly says.

“You think I’m just some freak too, don’t you?! Don’t you?!” he shouts, and he grabs her by the face.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!” she cries.

“Nobody knows what I go through! You’re all gonna pay!” he shouts.

…

Mr. Andrews makes his way around the corner, and sees what’s happening.

“Hey!” he shouts, and he hurriedly trudges over. “Get the hell off of her!”

But he doesn’t. He keeps squeezing her face and vengefully looking into her eyes, and she can feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

“Help!” she desperately cries.

…

Andrews conflictingly watches on, but Quentin won’t relent.

“Get off of her! Get off of her right now!”

He still doesn’t let her go.

…

Andrews grabs Quentin by his shoulders, forcing him to break his grip on Luna, and shoves him to the ground with all his strength.

…

Luna feels her tender cheeks, then looks to Mr. Andrews. He shows immediate regret.

She then looks to Quentin, who pathetically lies there for a moment.

Then, he picks himself up, and contemptuously looks at the two.

“I hate you! I hate all of you! I’m _going_ to make you all pay!” he yells.

Then, he hurries in the other direction, until he’s out of their sight.

…

For a moment, they just stand there, looking to the floor.

Finally, Andrews turns to Luna. “Did he hurt you?” he gravely asks, looking into her eyes.

“…I’m fine,” she somberly says, nervously rubbing her arm.

He breaks the eye contact, and despondently rubs his face with his hand. “Jesus…” he utters to himself.

…

“…Mr. Andrews, are you okay?” she asks him.

He turns, but he doesn’t face her. He only looks to her from the corner of his eye.

“You just get back to class, Luna…”

…

With that, he begins to walk away.

But Luna stops him.

“Mr. Andrews… Thanks…”

…

He doesn’t respond. He just keeps walking, leaving Luna alone in the middle of the hallway.

_“What have I done?”_

 


	44. November Rain, p.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst has returned:X What does it mean for today’s special Episode Finale? Find out, NOW!
> 
> Today’s playlist: “Rotten Apple” by Alice in Chains, and “Fade to Black” by Metallica. My favorite songs from my all-time favorite bands.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“I’ll kill him.”

Sam is livid. Practically fuming. Upon hearing about what Quentin did to Luna, she instantly became white knuckled.

But Luna is doing her best to contain the situation. She can’t handle any more drama today- not after things have been going so well.

“…Sam, please. Just calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Luna! You think I was pissed when we got into that fight? Wait until you see what I do to that freak!”

“Sam- enough. Okay?” Luna sternly tells her. “You’ll just make it worse if you do anything.”

…

And Sam looks at her with a disgusted grimace. “Screw that! He put his hands on you. You should’ve clobbered him then and there. And if you or Mr. Andrews don’t have the balls to do something about it- I will!” she swears, and she stands up to leave their table.

 _“Son of a-”_ Luna thinks, and she considers rewinding to before she told her the truth.

But despite Lisa’s words of encouragement, and despite already rewinding once today, she still made a promise. One she won’t break again.

…

She gets up and follows Sam out of the cafeteria. After Sam barges out the double doors, she points out some of the band geeks. “Hey! You guys seen that weird little Quentin kid?” They simply shake their heads.

“Sam-” Luna calls out again.

“What?! There’s nothing else to say about it Luna. He’s dead,” she firmly states as she keeps moving forward.

“Will you just- will you just listen to me?!” Luna cries, but Sam keeps walking.

Finally, Luna decides to go back on her word. Yes, she made a promise. But Quentin is dangerous- she learned that first hand. She may have gotten away from him unscathed, but if Sam calls him out while tensions are already high, she may not be so fortunate.

So, she extends her right hand, and channels her power.

…

But nothing happens.

…

She concentrates as hard as she can, clenching and trying with all her might to make them work.

But it’s no use. Worse yet, it hurts.

“Ahhh!” she groans, grasping her forehead.

Sam turns back, and sees her nearly fall over. She buries her hostility long enough to run to her girlfriend.

“Luna! Luna, are you alright?” she cries.

…

Luna looks up to her, and her nose starts pouring blood. It’s much worse than any time before.

“Oh my god! Luna!” she squeals.

Luna feels her lip, and her fingertips are coated with warm maroon.

“Shit…”

…

Her hands are shaking, and she reaches in her pocket to get some tissues. But she stopped carrying them- an incentive to also stop rewinding.

Sam is quick to think though, and removes her blue jacket. “Here,” she tells her, very well forcing her to take it and use it as a substitute.

“It’s your favorite jacket?” Luna utters.

“It’s just a stupid jacket,” Sam argues, and she places a hand on Luna’s back as she helps her move forward.

…

“Come on, I’m taking you the nurse.”

“No- no nurse. I’ll be okay,” Luna tries to tell her, but she’s not having it.

“You’re not okay, Luna!... God, I should’ve known you weren’t. I should’ve said more…” she scolds herself.

“Sam…” Luna sorrowfully says.

\-----------------------

They make it up to the second floor, and Luna doesn’t feel any more blood coming out. She releases the jacket from her face, earning her a worrisome look from Sam.

“Luna-”

“Sam, just listen to me, please,” she begs, meeting her with desperate eyes.

Sam says nothing. She just waits.

…

“Sam… I’m sorry. I broke my promise,” Luna apologizes.

She conflictingly shakes her head and shrugs. “Okay? It’s no big deal. I just-”

“No, it is,” Luna interrupts. “You were right. There’s something wrong with me. I didn’t want to admit it because I was scared, but you’re right… I need help…”

…

She sheds a tear as Sam just looks to her with remorse.

She places a hand on her cheek. “Luna… I’m gonna help you. I don’t know how, but I am. We’re gonna go talk to the nurse, and we’ll go from there. Okay?”

Luna just looks into her restless baby blues with her own weary brown eyes. Yes, she is afraid. She’s terrified of what might happen if it turns out there’s more to these nosebleeds than she cared to admit.

But Sam is afraid too. And she owes it to her to try and make things right.

…

“I’ll talk to Lisa. She’ll know what to do,” Luna voices.

“…Do you promise?” Sam desperately asks.

“…I promise.”

…

For a moment, they lose one another in each other’s eyes. But eventually, Sam breaks the silence.

“I’m still taking you to the nurse.”

Luna doesn’t say anything. She just relents, and follows her through the empty hall.

\-----------------------

They turn around the bend by Luna’s locker, and find something disheartening before them.

It’s Mr. Andrews, and he’s cleaning out his classroom with Vice Principal Jones.

…

They make their way over to them with doe-eyed faces. He briefly glances to them with teary eyes, but he forces himself to look away. Mr. Jones just looks to them with melancholy eyes, then down to the floor.

…

“What’s going on?” Sam asks them.

They don’t answer, and Mr. Andrews just keeps packing up.

“Mr. Andrews” she follows up, and Luna rests her hand on her shoulder.

“…Mr. Andrews has asked to resign,” Mr. Jones sullenly reveals.

…

Sam’s jaw drops, and Luna’s heart sinks. She knows why.

“Why?” Sam anxiously asks.

“Girls- please…” Mr. Andrews simply says, still avoiding eye contact.

…

Sam looks to Luna, and she just frowns. “Let’s go, Sam…”

…

She turns her attention back to Mr. Andrews. After a moment to think it over, she speaks up.

“No.”

Mr. Jones perks up, and Mr. Andrews does his best to act like he’s unperturbed.

“Sam-” Luna says.

“Bullshit, Luna!” she curses, earning her a firm “Hey,” from Mr. Jones.

“No! After everything you’ve done for us- why? Why are you leaving?!” she cries.

…

Finally, he turns to face them. After a moment of careful consideration, he finally responds.

“…I messed up Sam. I did something no teacher should ever do in an academic environment, and I need to answer for it.”

She deflates as the words sink in, and Luna’s anguish shows as well.

…

“I’m sorry,” he simply says, and he goes back to packing up.

…

…

Suddenly, from the other end of the hall, Hank and Hawk come frantically running.

“Hey! Stop right there!” Mr. Jones sternly yells to them.

“He’s got a gun!” Hawk yells.

…

Luna’s heart flutters. _“Gun?”_

…

“What?” Mr. Jones manages to get out.

“He’s got a freaking gun, dude!” Hawk reiterates, turning back to see if _he_ is behind them.

“I’m getting out of here!” Hank exclaims, and the two boys go back to running.

“Hey! Get back here!” Mr. Jones tries to order, but they don’t listen.

…

Sam and Luna worriedly look to one another.

…

Then, they hear footsteps.

…

They all look to the end of the hallway, and see Quentin methodically, grudgingly walking towards them. He’s quivering with anger.

And in his hand, is a pistol.

…

He gradually approaches, and Mr. Jones cautiously throws his hands up.

“Listen, son… Take it easy…”

He raises the gun, and aims it at them.

“Son-” Mr. Jones tries to say, but he’s cut off.

“Shut up!” Quentin yells.

…

Sam starts shaking, and she grabs Luna by the hand. She starts to cry.

…

Quentin looks at each of them individually, before finally turning his attention to Luna.

She looks at him as her face turns pale, and overwhelming fear paralyzes her.

…

He aims the gun directly at her.

“You…”

Luna starts crying now too.

“You lied to me… You tricked me… You made me think you cared, but you never did… You’re just like everyone else!”

“Leave her alone!” Sam desperately blurts out through her tears.

“Be quiet!” he barks back.

“You all think I’m some freak huh? Some loser? Someone you can laugh at?... Well… Who’s laughing now?!”

…

“Quentin… Put the gun down… Please…” Mr. Andrews calmly says.

“Why? So you can attack me again?!”

“…I’m sorry Quentin… That wasn’t right. I know that now… Just- please… You don’t wanna do this…”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong, old man,” he says, cocking the gun.

Sam can’t help but squeal.

…

Quentin actually smiles at this.

“You’re afraid… Good. You should be…”

“See, I want to do this. I really, _really-_ want to do this…”

…

He stops breathing, and he stops shaking. He looks to Sam with intent.

…

…

“Run!” Mr. Andrews yells, and he shoves the girls out of the way.

_BANG!_

…

…

They turn to see Mr. Andrews clenching his chest, and falling to the floor.

“No!” Luna cries.

…

It just happened. Mr. Andrews was shot.

…

They look to his dwindling body, then back to the shooter.

He looks at his victim with cold apathy, then back to the girls and the Principal.

…

“Go girls, go!” Jones orders them, still standing firm in his spot.

It takes a moment for them to receive the message, but they snap themselves out of their daze and start running for the annexing hallway.

…

As they make it halfway through, they can hear the man groaning, then…

_BANG!_

…

“Oh my god! Luna!” Sam cries.

“Just keep going!” she yells.

…

They do, but Luna stumbles. Her head is so heavy, and everything is so cloudy.

“Luna!” Sam cries again, maneuvering the girl to lean on her. “Come on! I’ve got you, I’ve got you-”

…

They come around the next bend.

And Quentin runs from around to catch them head on.

They stop in their tracks and fearfully look into his unforgiving eyes.

He slowly raises his gun up.

…

“No! Please!” Sam sobs.

“It’s too late for that…” he coldly tells them, cocking the pistol.

…

…

Everything becomes so hazy. There’s a throbbing in her head, and her heart is racing faster than ever before.

Luna feels this invigorating surge of power coursing through her veins, and it’s too much to resist.

She throws up her right hand, and screams.

“AHHHHHH!”

…

A familiar, strange expulsion of purple static conjures from her fingers, and forms a rift before them.

Sam’s jaw drops, and her eyes widen. The same happens for Quentin.

“Oh my god…” he musters out.

…

Luna sees it, and looks into its boundless center. It beckons to her.

“…Sam… Go!” she cries.

Sam looks to her with desperation. “What?!”

“Just- go!” she yells again, and she uses what strength she has left to push herself- and Sam, into the portal.


	45. Band On The Run, p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…
> 
> LUNA IS STRANGE Episode V: “Band On The Run”
> 
> JamesSunderlandsPillow has succumbed to the dark side of the force, ending the last episode with another lame, controversial cliffhanger. Then, it took four million years for him to finally update. Screw him. Screw him hard…
> 
> …Okay, seriously folks; glad to have you back, and glad to be back.
> 
> We’re going to do something different today. Let’s just say I couldn’t settle for two or three songs because of the nature of this chapter. So instead, I’m just going to refer to several songs and artists throughout, and I have faith you’ll go back and listen to such stuff at some point because you’re all such dutiful little minions:).
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_“Luna!”_

…

It’s just a blur. There was the horrible sound of a gunshot, and the sight of Mr. Andrews falling to the floor. There was another gunshot, and Sam clinging on to Luna for dear life as they raced to safety- even as the blood streamed down her face. Then, there was Quentin, staring at them with cold, callous eyes as he raised his pistol.

But somehow, they were able to escape.

…

And for what seemed like maybe a few small seconds, there was a blissful nothingness. The complete absence of reality. Blinding light.

And the faintest sound of someone calling out to her.

\-----------------------

She opens her eyes to find a familiar purple ceiling, and she can hear Eddie Vedder breaking into the first verse of “Release.”

_*I see the world… Feel the chill… Which way to go?… Windowsill… I see the words- On a rocking horse of time… I see the birds- in the rain…*_

She slowly, groggily raises her head up, and forces herself out of her top bunk bed.

When her feet meet the floor, she struggles for a moment to fully convalesce, but things eventually become clear.

…

She takes a better look at her surroundings. It sure seems like her bedroom. Purple walls, yellow window curtains, a vanity covered with makeup and rubber bands for Luan’s braces…

Luan’s pink bedsheets with the green vector squiggles, clothes spread all around ranging from bright stripes, everything denim, crushed velvet, and jelly sandals…

Posters for the _It Takes Two_ and _Nevermind_ albums, All That, Jerry Seinfeld, and a Simpsons calendar…

…

 _“What the heck? Where’d all THIS stuff come from?”_ Luna wonders.

…

Where there used to be a vinyl record player, there is now a gargantuan Hi-Fi stereo stack, and a complimenting little shelf of various CDs. She goes over to have a closer look, and glances out the window.

Where there was once the presence of autumn leaves and a brisk breeze, there is now bright sunshine and humidity. She just now realizes that she’s sweating, and does a quick little “smellfie” as Lana calls it. She then realizes- she too has changed.

_“What the heck?!”_

...

Flannel. She’s wearing flannel. Well, sort of. She’s got the shirt tied around her waist. Some punks can pull off flannel; Luna decided long ago she wasn’t one of those girls.

On top of that, she’s actually wearing blue jeans. With _holes_ nonetheless. Leni would be ashamed.

…

She hurries over to the vanity to check herself out. Gone are her purple skull duds and paper clip earrings. In their place, a simple white T, a tacky Nirvana logo necklace, and _hoop_ earrings.

And the freaking blue jeans…

Her hair has also grown out. It’s not quite “long long,” but still too long for _her_ liking.

…

Again, all she can foolishly think is: _“What the heck is going on?”_

…

She scans her room one last time and all its new flashy amenities, then looks back outside the window.

She sees who would appear to be Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne playing basketball. While Lynn doesn’t seem all too different, the others are all wearing unfamiliar clothes similar to the stuff flashy stuff slung about the bedroom, and they have new hairdos that grew out of style years ago.

_“Come to think of it- all this crap is out of style…”_

…

She absentmindedly examines the collection of CDs. Stuff from Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains, Nirvana, Alanis Morrisette, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Radiohead, Smashing Pumpkins, REM, Third Eye Blind, Tool, Stone Temple Pilots, Spacehog, Toadies, Vertical Horizon, Tonic, Creed…

…

“Luna?” she hears a familiar voice call out from behind her.

She turns around, and sees Sam at the doorway. Her heart instantly begins pounding.

“Sam!” she excitedly cries, and she rushes over to her. She had intended to pull her into a great big hug, but she stops herself upon seeing her worried face.

…

They just look at one another for a little while- really studying each other’s outward appearances and body language.

Sam still has her blue streak, and _“Oh for god’s sake…”_ a flannel shirt that’s almost the exact same shade of blue. She’s also wearing a black undershirt with a little green alien face printed on it, jean short shorts, and Doc Martens.

She looks at Luna with trepidation in her eyes, like she’s not even really sure this is who she thinks she is. But Luna meets her with the same hesitation, and in some odd way, this brings the girls some relief.

…

“Luna?” she skeptically asks again.

And in her eyes- there’s painful truth. This is _her_ Sam. Yes, definitely _her_ Sam… The Sam that watched their sociology teacher shot down in cold blood, then ran away with her until that overwhelming sensation of power came over her, and then…

…

“Holy shit… Sam. It’s really you!” Luna blurts out.

Sam’s lips actually curve into a weak little smile, and that’s when Luna decides to relent and give the girl a tight squeeze. It’s a short, but powerful embrace. One moment, they’re face to face with impending death, and the next, they’re here in each other’s’ arms.

“Luna… I was so scared…” Sam whimpers, still holding on to her.

“I know… I know…” Luna simply tells her, petting the back of her head.

…

They finally release one another, and again share a gaze.

“Luna… what was that?” Sam asks.

_“What was what?... Oh!... You mean the crazy purple portal thing?”_

“…Uhm, I… I must’ve used my powers… But that means…”

…

Just as her heart was beginning to relax, it gets another jolt of nervous energy.

She frustratingly runs her fingers through her now long hair, realizing the gravity of the situation, and sits down on Luan’s flamboyantly patterned bed.

“No… No, no, no!” she repeats to herself as she buries her face in her hands.

Sam just watches on with dissonance, “Luna, you’re freaking me out.”

…

Luna looks up to her with blatant despondence on her face. “Dude, you don’t understand. I messed up time again!”

Sam frustratingly furrows her brow. “What? What do you mean you messed up time?”

Luna stands up again, and gravely looks at her. “I changed reality again. Like how I did before. Remember? I told you how I made it to where I never got on stage with Mick Swagger, and then everything was messed up?”

“Uh huh,” Sam distressfully utters.

“I did it again!

…

For a moment, the girls are quiet as they try to wrack their brains. As Sam looks to the floor and nervously bites on the tip of her thumb, Luna haphazardly catches eye of Bart Simpson. She stands up, and squints her eyes as she makes her way over to the calendar. Sam watches on without a word.

Luna looks to the bottom corner of the calendar. **1999**.

_“No friggin’ way…”_

“Luna?” Sam utters.

…

“LANA!” they hear from out in the hallway, and they rush out to see what’s the matter.

\-----------------------

In the hallway, they see the twins gritting their teeth at one another. Lola is wearing a pink gown with white polka dots, and has her hair worn in a ponytail like Stephanie Tanner. Lana’s still got her lucky red hat, but her overalls have been exchanged for a blue button up shirt that’s two sizes too big for her.

“You… killed him!” Lola cries.

She kneels over to pick up a little, pink plastic ornament. “Pompidou!... My precious Tamagotchi!”

She shoots her twin sister another angry glare, and Lana just defiantly crosses her arms and sticks her nose up. “Well, that’s what you get for hiding my Furby!”

…

Lucy makes her way out into the hallway with an issue of Goosebumps tucked under her armpit. She’s wearing a grey plaid dress over a white undershirt, and although her bangs are cut short enough to where a person could see her eyes, she’s hiding them with cheap sunglasses.

“Actually- I buried your Furby in the yard. It wouldn’t shut up,” she simply tells them.

“You could’ve just took the batteries out?” Lana scolds.

Lucy just sighs as she makes her way past everyone, and Lola just keeps scornfully glaring at her twin. But Lana…

“Oh well. Time to go digging!” she happily declares before running off.

“Oh no you don’t! Get back here!” Lola hollers back, and she follows her.

…

After the commotion, Luna and Sam just exchange dumbfounded looks.

…

Lori makes her way out of her bedroom, holding to her ear what may very well be largest cell phone in the history of cell phones.

“Ugh! Could you guys stop being lame for like, five minutes! Jeez…”

She turns to make her way back inside. “Sorry Boo Boo Bear. What’s the 411?”

…

Once she’s closed her door, Sam and Luna hear some indistinct hissing sounds coming from the tots’ room, and the latter is the first to peek in.

Lisa is inside toying with a chemistry set- complete with a potato as a conductor for electricity. She has a Walkman CD player resting on one side of the table, and is rapping along to “Whoomp! There it is!” And yes- she too has flannel on.

…

Then, a loud clanging sound manifests from downstairs, breaking the girls’ focus. They share another little look of confusion, and then head down to check it out.

…

“The Macarena” is playing on the TV with the volume cranked up high. Leni, Rita, and Lily are regretfully looking down at a busted up VCR tape rewinder. Leni has on a blue jacket, purple undershirt, Daisy Dukes, white Jordan’s, and her trademark shades of course. Lily actually has a near-full head of blonde hair tied up Pebbles style, and an amethyst dress with purple triangles. Rita looks almost the same, except for having a perm and a fanny pack.

Lynn Sr. comes in holding a stack of Dixie cups and a two-liter of Pepsi clear with their timely designs. He’s wearing a blue and purple leisure suit. He’s smiling, but once he sees the broken contraption on the floor, it disappears.

“Awh dang it! Now I’m gonna get charged the rewind fee from Blockbuster!” he moans.

“We’re sorry honey. This song’s just so catchy!” Rita reasons with a nervous smile.

“Yeah, sorry we broke it Daddy. I wanted to watch Clueless again, too!” Leni bemoans.

Lily just claps and smiles.

…

He frowns for a moment, but then looks to the TV and smiles again. “You know- this really _is_ catchy!”

And the four of them all start dancing.

…

Luan peeks in from the kitchen with a colossal camcorder over her shoulder. She’s wearing a yellow sun hat, and a matching vest. “Oh man! This is comedy gold! I’ll definitely be able to send this in to AFV!” she proclaims.

Then, her gal pal Maggie reveals herself too- wearing a purple cap turned backwards and a plaid grey jacket. And of course- she’s frowning. “Gold. Yeah… NOT!” she quips with her emo drawl.

…

“Oh, of course Maggie’s here!” Luna sardonically blurts out, clearly unamused by this whole thing.

Sam winces, but then she grabs Luna by her wrist and pulls her upstairs. “Hey!” she whines.

They reach the top of the stairs, and Sam coerces Luna to focus on her. “Luna. I need you to chill, alright?”

Luna just nods.

…

“Okay… Now _calmly_ … What’s going on, man?” Sam pleas to know with a soft voice.

Luna looks around to make sure they can speak openly, and Sam realizes this. “…Uh, Lucy?”

“I think we’re good. Probably- she’s pretty sneaky…” Luna utters. “Anyway! Like I said- I messed up time again dude, and now- now…”

…

They each look back downstairs. It’s still a Dixie cup, neon-clothed Macarena party down there.

…

“We’re in the 90s…” they both say.

…

And almost on cue, Lucy reveals herself to be standing right behind them, and they frightfully jump up.

“Sigh…”

“…Uh, Lucy! We uh- sorry. You just always-” Luna sputters.

“Talk to the hand. The face don’t wanna hear it,” Lucy simply retorts, complete with the matching gesticulation.

And she just walks away, leaving Sam and Luna standing there like dunderheads.

…

For Luna, it’s a defeated slouching. Like she’s doomed to be confused for the rest of her life.

But for Sam… There’s a smile that stretches from ear to ear.

Luna notices, and briefly visualizes smacking it off her face.

…

“Luna!”

“Dude?!” she groans back.

“This is really happening! It’s really 1999!” Sam exclaims. “You know what that means…”

“Sam…”

…

And sure enough, Sam starts doing the Macarena. “Aaaaaye! Macarena!”

“Sam!” Luna scolds, grabbing her by the shoulders, which earns her a disheartened look from the blonde.

“This isn’t funny! It’s seriously bad, dude!... We may be stuck here! I don’t know if I can get us back to our time! I mean, I don’t even really know how I fixed things the _first_ time I screwed things up! And our family- I mean, _my_ family! We might-”

“…They’re downstairs,” Sam interrupts.

…

Luna stops herself to face her again. She’s crossing her arms, and petulantly frowning.

“What?” is all Luna can get out.

Sam uncrosses her arms, but still frowns as she looks to her. “I said: they’re downstairs.”

…

It definitely catches Luna by surprise. It’s such a mundane statement, so perfectly simple- nothing at all like the convoluted thoughts regarding interdimensional time travel that are racing through her mind.

Before she can utter out another “What?” Sam lets out a sigh, and continues.

“…Luna- that’s your family. Okay? Maybe not the- _same_ family from our time, but it’s still your family. And you know what? I think that’s pretty awesome.”

“Awesome?!”

“Yeah. I think it’s awesome. You wanna know why?”

“Because- just a couple minutes ago, or years, or- or _whatever…_ That freak Quentin was about to kill us. We were going to _die,_ Luna.”

Luna deflates.

…

“The way I see it, we got lucky. I mean, I’m not going to pretend to understand how or why your powers got us to where we are now, or how _I_ got here; but this sure as balls beats the alternative.”

Luna deflates even more, to the point she’s practically moping.

…

Sam let’s out a sympathetic sigh, and half smiles as she wraps her arm around Luna. She then maneuvers her to have a seat with her at the top of the stairs.

“Don’t you see Luna? We’re here together. Maybe it’ll be something to worry about later- but now? Now I say we freakin’ enjoy it! I mean- c’mon… Don’t tell me you haven’t ever wondered what it would be like to be a 90s kid?” she says, now donning a full grin.

And Luna can’t help but succumb to her contagious enthusiasm. _“She’s got a pretty good point.”_

…

She sighs. “Shit dude… You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right! That’s why I’m your professor!”

Luna smiles a weak little smile of her own, but there’s still some lingering doubt. “I don’t know Sam. It just seems like- it seems like every time something goes right, something else goes wrong.”

Sam ebbs a bit. “Yeah, it does, huh?... But that’s life, dude. Calm before the storm stuff. I say we just try to milk this a little before it does, okay? And who knows? Maybe the next thing won’t be so bad.”

She scoots a little closer and lovingly nudges against her, earning her a little grin for her girlfriend.

“…Think of it like- like a vacation! A well needed vacation. Only, we didn’t go some _where…_ We went some _time.”_

…

Luna likes the sound of that, so she smiles and nods. “You know what? Let’s party…”

Sam smiles wide.

“…Party like it’s 1999!” they both say together.

…

They hear what sounds like someone clearing their throat from behind them.

It’s Lisa.

“Yes. It would seem all is well to be youthful in the remaining weeks we have left of the twentieth century. One could even say it is: ‘Da Bomb.’ Still, I need to disprove the Y2K theories, and I can’t proceed until I quench my forthcoming dehydration.”

The two teenagers just meet her with idiotic glances.

The tot rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs. “Please move so I can get some Sunny Delight!”

…

The girls let out stoner-like “Ohhh’s,” and move out of the girls’ way.

“…Have mercy,” she utters under her breath as she descends the stairs.

…

Then, Luna and Sam share another gaze, and Sam deviously smiles once more.

“So… Wanna go see if they’ve got skateboards lying around?”

Luna harshly frowns. “No.”

…

Then she smiles.

“…PSYCHE!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m going to go ahead and post the next chapter too since this one was pretty lax.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty much gonna write novels for end notes with this whole episode. If you’ve got better things to do- no hard feelings, and thanks for reading.
> 
> For those interested…
> 
> Let me start by saying, I am not a 90’s kid. I’m only 22. That being said, there are two real reasons I decided to send our lovely protagonists to the decade of retrospective nostalgia.
> 
> One: The Fresh Knight. He’s one of my favorite Deviant Art artists, and honestly, I think he’s the best at emulating the Loud House style. He specializes in depicting AUs across the decades. I also realize he works with ’93, but I did ’99 to get as much of the decade as possible.
> 
> Two: I love 90s music. All of it. Everything from Notorious BIG to Brooks & Dunn. …I also wanted to challenge myself, and this certainly accomplished that.
> 
> So, if I’ve horribly misrepresented your childhood, I apologize. Know that I tried my very best. And yes- that means using Google a lot. (“F****n’ millennials”… I know.)
> 
> On the other hand- I’d like to see you do better… Jerk! xp
> 
> Yeah… So there’s the 411 on that. Catch you on the flip side, and word to your mother.


	46. Band On The Run, p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright stop- collaborate and listen, Pillow Man’s back with a chapter addition,
> 
> Something that puts the Louds in the 90s, Something with fluff is highly likely,
> 
> What’s the playlist? Yo I don’t know, Probably just gonna make it up as I go,
> 
> So when you see a reference- YouTube it boy, Go grab a fanny pack, sit back and enjoy;)

 

They found those skateboards. Luna also found a Walkman in her bedroom, and decided to go ahead and let the tape inside be the soundtrack for her day. A little “Semi-Charmed Life” by Third Eye Blind.

_*Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo DOO, Doo Doo Doo!*_

With her music and their skateboards, Luna and Sam joined Lynn, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde to shred all around the streets of Royal Woods and the piers of Aloha Beach.

When the two girls made it back home, Sam was informed by Lynn Sr. that she needed to call Spencer, and stalled for several minutes playing with the cord phone as she tried to “remember” their home phone number. Eventually, Luna found an actual phone book, and the two succeeded with their façade. Although, Lisa and Lola _did_ watch on with skepticism.

Afterwards, they played some Super Mario on SNES, while drinking Pepsi clear from Dixie cups. They made some crank calls with Lori on her enormous brick of a cell phone, and asked Mr. Grouse if his refrigerator was running. They slammed and jammed out on the B-Ball court like MJ, and Leni was surprisingly able to score a triple double… even if it was in the wrong hoop.

That night, they camped outside in the backyard, and told scary stories with Luan, Maggie, Lucy, and Lana. Luan told a story about how she had to shove her hand in a gunky toilet to find a key, which was actually quite frightening. So much so, that Sam found herself grabbing on to Luna’s hand for comfort. Luna couldn’t help but smile.

And of course, Lana was hook, line, and sinker from “toilet.”

…

The next morning started with some MTV- with actual _music videos,_ and a game of Pogs. It was ruined by Lynn Sr. and Rita claiming the TV to watch the latest stories on OJ Simpson and Kurt Cobain though.

They then decided to steal away in Vanzilla and head to the Good Burger drive-thru. Luna simply ordered a #9, but Sam went all out: ordering two #9’s, a #9 large, a #6 with extra dip, a #7, _two_ #45’s- one with cheese, and a large soda. Needless to say, she did not finish it all.

They then decided to finish the day by going to their favorite spot by Ketcham Park lake, packing Luna’s guitar along for later.

\-----------------------

On the tree that Luna had so much fun using to show off her powers to Sam in their home reality, the girls fulfil one of her secret desires. She does her best not to let it show just how childishly giddy she is the whole time.

On the tree, Sam carves:

**Luna + Sam**

**’99 to ∞**

…

“There… We’ve officially taken over all of time and space,” she jokes with a smile.

“I thought we were supposed to be the good guys?” Luna jokes back.

“Ehh… I’ve always been a bit of a bad girl,” she flirts.

…

They just smile as they look to one another, then to their declaration of love, then out to the evening lake.

Sam invites Luna to join pinkies, and Luna accepts. Side by side, they walk over to their spot just by the lake, where they’ve set up a little campfire.

…

“…You know what’s awesome?” Sam belatedly asks.

“What?” Luna simply responds. She decides not to be snarky with her response and ruin the moment, instead favoring the sincerity of it.

“We really were meant for each other,” Sam answers.

“Oh? How so?” Luna happily eggs her on.

Sam’s cheeks get a little pink. “Well… We were already together when we woke up here. Even before we knew what was going on, we were here together. I bet it would be that way no matter where we ended up,” she claims.

…

It is a truly happy thought. Could there really be such thing as soul mates- even throughout all of space and time?

It was likely untrue, but it was still enough to warm Luna’s heart for a moment.

For a moment, anyway.

…

In fact, it certainly _wasn’t_ true. Luna found out firsthand.

In a reality where she never knew the touch of Mick Swagger’s hand, where her parents couldn’t stand each other long enough to conceive baby Lily...

There was no “Luna + Sam.” There wasn’t even a Sam.

There were just distant memories of a reality that had ceased to matter, and a girl- a _boy,_ that was lost too soon.

And Luna never even told her this.

…

As they take a seat by the campfire to look out at the summer sky, Luna deflates. She grows _depressed._ But Sam still smiles. Even after everything, she manages to find the beauty and the wonder in this moment they’re fortunate to share together.

_“But is it really fair? Do I deserve this? Do I deserve… her?”_

…

She finds herself staring at her with melancholy eyes, and Sam finally looks to her with that glowing smile. Unfortunately, it leaves her, and she worriedly frowns now.

“What’s wrong?” she asks Luna.

…

Of all the times she’s ever been asked “what’s wrong?” This is easily the most it’s pained her to have to answer.

She owes her the truth. She knows it. If she were in Sam’s position, she’d want the truth. But that fails to make this any easier.

…

She carefully chooses how to begin.

“Sam…” she starts, still looking deep into her baby blue eyes. _“Those eyes…”_

…

“I… I met Gram.”

…

Sam’s whole demeanor changes. It stuns her.

“What?” is all she can muster to say back.

…

“Yeah… I met her.”

Luna looks down to her hands, too weak to look into those pools of blue anymore.

“…It was when I did this the first time. The last time I changed things- I mean.”

She looks back up to Sam, who just looks into the fire with a sympathetic air to her.

“I wanted to tell you, Sam. I just… I didn’t want you to be mad at me. I didn’t think you’d believe me, even after everything…”

…

Sam keeps looking into the fire, but her breath is hitching now.

“Uhm… What- what was she like?” she asks.

…

_“She was miserable without you. She was so alone… She was in so much pain…”_

…

“…She, uh… She…”

…

Sam breaks away from the fire to meet Luna’s eyes, but her face doesn’t change in any way. She’s in a mirthless trance. It’s brings Luna so much hurt to see her this way. _“What will it do to her to hear everything else?”_

…

_“You died. You killed yourself. You weren’t happy, Spencer wasn’t happy, and no one was happy. We were all miserable, and it was all my fault.”_

…

But in her eyes, she rediscovers something so hideously, excruciatingly, irrefutably true.

Life is unfair.

…

And who the hell is Luna Loud to make it any harder for this girl than it already is?

…

…

Finally, she’s able to muster the strength to say what she needs to say, and she looks dead into Sam’s eyes the whole time she says it.

“She… was happy. She was really happy Sam.”

…

She hesitates before continuing.

“…You all were. Spencer, he was there. He was himself,” she says with a forced little laugh. “You and me, we were there…”

Sam brightens up. “We were?”

“Yeah, yeah we were.”

…

Sam looks away for a moment to wipe away oncoming tears, then looks back to her.

“How was she? Did she- talk to you?”

And now Luna can’t fight the tears slipping away from her own eyes.

“She was amazing, Sam. She was so awesome… She showed so much love. She really loved you.”

…

It was over. The lie has been told.

Sam looks back out to the boundless horizon, shedding tears through an unyielding smile. It would be the most beautiful thing Luna had ever seen, if she wasn’t doing everything in her power not to fall apart inside.

But even with the cumbersome weight of this lie she must now carry, she feels some relief. Sam has her childlike wonder and hope to cling on to, and she has more reason to appreciate the life she’s living without Gram, _with_ Luna.

…

And Luna answers her question for herself. No, she doesn’t deserve to have Sam. She doesn’t deserve her power to manipulate the world around her to keep seeing that amazing smile.

But life is unfair. How could she say no?

What reason does she really have to?

…

There’s a palpable silence as the evening slowly fades to night.

But after so much time spent inside only their own heads, Sam finally lets out a tired sigh.

Without looking at Luna, she reaches over to the guitar she piggybacked here, and gives it a couple lazy strums- still refraining from looking to Luna.

…

But as the silence came and went, it comes again.

With Sam’s peculiar gesture though, Luna selfishly takes the opportunity to stop dwelling on the inner conflict.

“Sam?...”

Sam waves a hand to brush her off, her breath still hitching as she tries to compose a response.

…

Then, she actually lets out a small laugh. “I want to sing to you…”

It almost falls on deaf ears. If things weren’t so screwed up, Luna would be elated.

Despite this, her heart actually begins fluttering again.

 _“Really? I’d love to hear you sing… But is now really the best time? Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to talk some more? I’m sorry... I love you,”_ Are some of the things she wants to say.

“Sam,” is all she can get out, though.

…

Sam puts a fist up to her lip, fighting to stop crying. “Jeez… You must think I’m pathetic…”

…

Now her heart really races.

“Sam… That’s not true at all. You have no idea how highly I think of you. You’re so smart, and funny, and you’re so cool. You always have such interesting things to talk about, and I can trust you with anything… You’re an amazing person. I’m so happy we became friends… And more… I would do anything for you. I care- _so much_ about you…”

…

Sam again looks in her eyes, and curves her lips into a weak little smile.

“If you’re trying to get me to stop crying…” She can’t even finish her riposte.

…

They just gaze into each other’s eyes.

_“Screw it! Screw all of it! I don’t care! I don’t care if I’m a shitty person, I don’t care if I’ve messed everything up! I didn’t ask for these powers!...”_

_“I meant every word Sam. I love you! I’d do it all again if it meant I could just make you happy!”_

…

She can’t help but smile back at this girl. This girl that royally screwed up her life and turned her into this drama queen, trouble making, fight starting, time and space warping, _lying,_ pitiful excuse for a human being…

She really would do it all again.

…

…

She stands up, and she walks over to Sam. She gently takes the guitar from her, and takes a seat just to her right.

She glances at Sam with a nervous little smile, then turns her attention to the box in her hands to make sure it’s in tune.

Sam just places her knees to her chest and hugs them as she watches on.

…

Luna begins singing “Iris” by the Goo Goo Dolls.

“And I'd give up forever to touch you, ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow… You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now…”

“And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life… and sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight…”

“And I don't want the world to see me, ‘cause I don't think that they'd understand… When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…”

“I just want you to know who I am…”

…

She stops playing, and slowly, painstakingly meets Sam’s eyes once more. She can feel how warm her cheeks are from blushing.

But Sam hasn’t stopped watching her with those powerful blue puppy eyes, with small tears escaping her eyes.

Of all the times they’ve lost one another in these gazes, this one is the most powerful it’s ever been. It’s magnetic, electric, spellbinding, nerve wracking, breathtaking… and absolutely magical.

…

Luna places the guitar to the side, and Sam sits upright. They carefully lean in to each other, and press their lips together for a passionate kiss.

They start wrapping their hands around each other’s faces, necks, and waists, and Luna falls to her back as Sam presses her body against hers.

She starts kissing down her neck, and Luna’s breath euphorically shutters as she clenches a fistful of Sam’s shirt.

…

Her heart is _pounding._ All these conflicting sensations and emotions and hormones are traversing through her nerves and synapses; the feeling of Sam’s fingertips touching all of her most sensitive areas, her relentless kissing, this quivering inside her chest…

And suddenly, pain. Pain in her head, pain in her chest, pain in her wrists.

“Sam…”

Pain giving way to overwhelming… “ _God! Whatever THIS is!”_

“SAM!...”

…

Finally, she pulls away from Luna.

“Luna? Luna, what’s wrong?!”

…

She kneels over grabbing fistfuls of her hair to try and quell some of the anguish.

It’s just too much for her: that same dominating feeling of limitless power she felt all those times before…

…

“AHHHH!” she screams, the energy tremoring through her arms.

“Luna! LUNA!”

…

Whirlpools of color and light flash before her eyes all at once.

Too much power. _“TOO MUCH!”_

She practically seizes as the unnatural purple charges surge from her fingers, and her eyes burn brightly.

Sam grabs her by the face. “Luna! Stay with me! It’s gonna be okay! It’s gonna be okay!”

…

The lightning fast flashes of light give way to an empty white canvas. It could be all of them burning brightly at once, or their complete absence. It’s so bright… So magnificently bright.

…

And then, her and Sam are engulfed in it- and everything fades to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No… They’re not dead. C’mon people;p
> 
> Check this out: https://thefreshknight.deviantart.com/art/Luna-and-Sam-90s-AU-687236430
> 
> Okay ya’ll, so again, I’ll be doing some pretty long winded end notes this go-round. If you don’t care, then thanks for reading and be on your merry way.
> 
> …
> 
> I can sense some resentment coming my way regarding the whole “necessary lie.” I can take the heat though. I’d rather piss you off than bore you to sleep, but I’d rather do neither if I’m being honest. Either way, I hope you’ll appreciate, or at least respect it, in the long run. I’ll go into this and my appreciation for imperfect protagonists more with the next SOFTA.
> 
> So… Softcore much? Okay, maybe not porn- but I did carried away a bit I suppose. I mean, really, this thing has gone way more into Life is Strange territory than Loud House at this point, but I’m still trying to balance between the two. I think most of you are enjoying it, probably not everyone, but I digress… We’re still far from over, and you don’t want to miss the ending where Luna becomes a Transformer and fights Darth Vader and The Joker. I promise not to get any more pervy than this though, is my point.
> 
> …
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this 90s stuff. I probably couldn’t do a full-fledged 90s AU fic, but this was a cool little thing to experiment with. Some of you probably wish I hadn’t have just made this a readable montage, but I’m trying to do new things and I didn’t want to write 10,000 words of dorky references to velour and Full House quotes.
> 
> Anywho, I don’t do spoilers- as you know, so I’ll just say, I’m confident no one can predict where our lovely protagonists end up tomorrow;)
> 
> Thanks again, be well, and please stay tuned.


	47. Band On The Run, p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, The Rock HAS COME BACK!... to doing regular playlists.
> 
> Today: do “Superstition” by Stevie Wonder and “I Stay Away” by Alice in Chains. (I LOVE Alice in Chains. Probably my number one favorite artist.)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Smoke.

It’s the first thing Luna notices as she opens her eyes. She smells it, then she can feel it on her eyes.

She breaks into a coughing fit as she rises up from this cold, metallic canvas, hardly having time to consider what even happened back at the lake with Sam.

Through her own coughing, she can hear someone else doing the same thing- someone with a deeper, more weathered tone.

…

The coughing finally stops, and she looks over her shoulder to see her father coughing into his fist and standing up from a seat in the cockpit.

…

Cockpit.

…

She looks all around, and realizes that she’s in a crashed helicopter. As she’s taking in the amenities, she looks at herself, and sees that she’s in an outfit similar to what she wears on LARPing dates with Sam.

_“No… It can’t be?”_

…

“Night Club?” she hears Lynn, Sr. worriedly call to her.

She turns to face him again. He’s wearing an outfit similar to Ace Savvy, only with added black and gold decals and a “ **CC** ” logo on his chest.

“Dad?” she voices.

He’s quick to make a shushing gesture at her. “Shhhh shh shh… Hey! It’s _Captain Cowbell,_ remember?”

“…Captain… _Cowbell?”_

…

To further add to her confusion, her only brother Lincoln and his friend Clyde rise out from under rubble just outside the vessel, promptly coughing and dusting soot off themselves. They’re also dressed in the proper Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack attire, but they’re also more tone and gruff.

_“Like real superheroes?...”_

…

As she returns her focus to Lynn, she sees that maybe he’s put on a little muscle too. He glances at her with firmness, then makes his way over to the boys.

“You guys all right?” he asks them with a respectable tone.

“We’re good, Cap. Just a little shaken up,” Lincoln- or, perhaps Ace Savvy, tells him.

“And you, Jack?” he now asks the sidekick directly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Terrific!” he unconvincingly answers with a thumbs-up.

…

Then they turn their focus to Luna. They just look at her with uber-seriousness, like maybe she’s supposed to do the same.

But she really can’t. Not when one minute she’s running all the bases with her girlfriend in 1999, and the next she’s dolled up like a comic book character in an actual wrecked helicopter.

So, instead she idiotically stares at them with a hunched back and puzzled hanging jaw.

…

Lynn’s first to realize something’s wrong, and he eases up on the tough guy act to meet her with concern. “Lu- uh, Night Club? Are you okay?” _Captain Cowbell_ asks.

“Maybe she hit her head in the crash,” One-Eyed Jack whispers to Ace Savvy, loud enough for everyone to hear.

…

And while Luna would love to freak out and tell them she’s transported into another dimension- _again;_ she decides it’s probably best to handle this with care and sensitivity.

“Uhm… I think so. Heheh… Why wouldn’t I be?” she asks, hoping to prompt some much-needed exposition from one of the guys.

…

“Excellent,” Lynn simply answers, resuming his role as a caped crime-fighter.

 _“Dang it,”_ Luna curses to herself.

“Then let us move quickly young wards! We have to get the Golden Turd to HQ before those dastardly villains can find us!” he proclaims, holding up a shiny jewel encrusted… well…

“Okay, time-out,” Luna blurts out. “Golden _Turd?”_

…

They incredulously look at her, and she realizes she’s already messed up. _“Dang it… Two minutes into a new reality and I already have to bust out a rewind…”_

As she’s raising her right hand, Ace chimes in.

“Hey… Wait a minute…”

…

“She’s right Captain. I thought it was called the Golden Swirl?” he corrects.

“Oh… That’s right,” Captain Cowbell says with an embarrassed guffaw. “It’s just- I mean- look at this thing?!”

…

“That’s right, look at that thing!” a gruff voice calls out from just a few yards away.

They turn to face it, and discover Hank and Hawk deviously smiling at them. They’re dressed up like playing card themed thugs; Hawk in red and Hank in black.

“Yeah, it looks like the thing that’s gonna make us filthy stinkin’ rich!” Hank snidely remarks.

…

“Curse you, Big Blind!” Cowbell ruefully responds.

“Uhm, actually, I’m Big Blind. _He’s_ Bad Beat,” Hawk, _Big Blind,_ is sure to clarify.

“Oh, who cares! You shot us with a missile!” Ace childishly yells back.

“Actually, it’s pronounced _missile,”_ Jack interrupts, pronouncing it with a long ending I.

“Whatever!” Ace retorts.

…

“Yeah, that was the boss’s call. Said something about _stepping it up,”_ Bad Beat explains.

“Now, are you guys gonna hand over the three-coiler or what?” Big Blind menacingly adds as he smacks a fist into his palm.

…

The three guys alongside Luna assume fighting positions, and so do the hulking teenagers. Meanwhile, Luna just flabbergastingly stands there. Five of her peers, one of which is a grown-ass man, are wearing spandex and preparing to fistfight over a jewel that looks like a Lana special.

_“What the HECK is going on?!”_

…

Suddenly, the codex’s on the heroes’ wrists start blinking red.

Then, a figure also dressed in spandex leaps from the top of the wrecked chopper and onto the ground below.

They turn to face the heroes while maintaining a stereotypically ostentatious superhero pose.

…

“Lynn!” Luna excitedly calls out with a smile on her face.

“Hey! _Code names!”_ Lynn, Jr. reminds her, still holding the pose.

…

“Sorry, uhm, _Strong Suit!”_ she corrects herself, and she turns to her allies with an elated expression.

“We’re good guys! Strong Suit’s here!”

They look at her with confused- then _appalled_ faces.

…

“Night Club, she’s a _bad guy?!”_ Ace informs her.

…

She deflates, and she looks back to Strong Suit, who’s now smiling an evil smile.

“Oh,” she simply says.

…

“YAHHHH!” Strong Suit cries as she pounces toward her, and she can’t help but just stand there- frozen.

_“Dang it.”_

…

_CLANG!_

Just as she closes her eyes to brace for the impact of her younger sister crashing into her, the echo of Captain Cowbell’s Cryptonium Cowbell stops her mid-lunge.

She grabs her ears, falling to the ground.

“Ughhhh! I _hate_ that thing!” she groans.

“Well, that’s what you get for clogging the toilet that last time!”

“Nobody even remembers that!” Strong Suit annoyingly retorts.

…

Fed up with the bickering, Bad Beat and Big Blind decide it’s time to act. They charge toward the heroes, letting out macho “AHHHH’s!”

Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack nod to one another, then Ace pulls out a retractable battle staff.

Jack grabs the end of it with a smile, but it quickly disappears as he realizes that Ace is swinging him into the enemies like a human maul. “WOOAAH!”

…

He slams into the baddies, sending them all falling to their feet and seeing stars.

“Great work, Ace!” Captain Cowbell compliments his son.

Jack looks up with a dizzy head and a pitiful “Uhhhh….”

“Oh! You too Jack. Nice defense.”

…

Strong Suit weakly raises her sternum up from the ground to face them with a sneer. “Yeah, nice defense _McBride…_ But let’s see if you can handle THIS!”

She presses a button on her codex, and it flashes a red light.

…

Nothing happens. Everyone just stands there with the same dumb look on their faces.

“Uhm… What did she do?” Luna- _Night Club,_ asks her father.

He intently narrows his eyes. “They’re coming…”

“…They? Who’s they?”

…

From a nearby rooftop towering above them, four figures project their shadows down upon them.

The heroes look up, and see their familiar faces.

…

First is Luan Loud: The Joker. Dressed to kill like a black and yellow renaissance jester, she uses her uncanny wit and party themed gadgets to fell her victims… That, and she tells really annoying jokes.

Second is Lola Loud: The Queen of Diamonds. A true brat in every sense of the word, she uses her power to telekinetically manipulate the earth’s finest ores for her nefarious and selfish purposes.

Third is, surprisingly, Leni Loud: The Eleven of Hearts. She has… Straps.

…

“Why is she a bad guy?” Luna dubiously wonders aloud.

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say your mom can be really convincing,” Jack whispers to her- again loudly enough for anyone else to hear.

“Wait- my mom?” Night Club questions.

…

And finally, there is Rita Loud, the mother of all evil herself: Muerta.

“Poo,” Night Club utters.

…

The middle-aged blonde sinisterly smiles, then lets out a hardy evil laugh. “Muah ha ha ha!”

“Darn you, Muerta! You can’t have the Turd- I mean Swirl!” Captain Cowbell swears.

“Still running around with little boys in Spandex I see, Captain Dumbbell,” she snidely ripostes while checking her fingernails and smiling. “…Sorry about the missile.”

“Missile!” Jack shouts, again with the long I.

…

She simply ignores him.

“Now, why don’t you hand over the golden- thingy, before I have my girls show you some good old fashioned evil.”

“Dang it, Rita. I know you’re not evil! There’s still some good left in you, I just know it! Please stop this!” her husband pleas.

“Hmmm… Tempting honey. It really is. But I’m afraid you’re wrong. I really _am_ evil, and I fully intend to demonstrate just how evil I can be.”

“Do your worst!” Ace Savvy challenges, shaking his fist at his mother.

…

She momentarily scowls, then dons another sinister grin. “Fine. Joker!”

“Yeah, Mom?” the junior villainess responds.

“Tell them a _dirty joke.”_

“Oh, with _pleasure!”_

…

She pulls out a microphone from her back, and taps it to make sure it’s on. Then she clears her throat.

“Hey Night Club! How did the rock star say goodbye?”

It catches her by surprise to be singled out. Still, she knows she has to play along if she wants to have any of her questions about this reality answered.

“Uhm… How?”

…

Joker evilly smiles, and throws up a peace sign.

“DEUCES!”

…

Then, another shadow overcasts the heroes. A very tiny shadow.

…

Lily reveals herself, carrying fistfuls of well-used diapers.

“The Deuce…” Captain Cowbell mutters, failing to hide his fear.

He literally gulps.

…

“Oh, and just so you know guys… Lily had mashed asparagus for lunch,” Muerta sardonically adds.

“You fiend…” Ace mutters now.

…

Lily- sweet, innocent baby Lily, laughs an evil laugh as she prepares to fling the shitty diapers at her sister, brother, and father.

_“Son of a-”_

…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

…

It’s the codex’s. They’re all annoying buzzing, and flashing white lights.

Everyone looks at them with deflated expressions.

Except for Luna of course, who really just hasn’t a clue.

…

“Well, POO, hahahaha!” Joker jokes, and she takes her mask off.

Then, everyone else wearing a mask does the same, and the villains begin descending the roof via Leni’s straps.

“I knew I picked the perfect fabric for this!” she happily proclaims.

“Yup. You’re a STRAPPING young lady, Leni. Hahaha!” Joker jokes again, failing to use her codename.

…

Luna meets this all with even more confusion than before, and she turns to see Lynn, Sr. actually helping Lynn, Jr. off the pavement.

“You really need to work on your form. The shrieking was a dead giveaway,” he tells her with an encouraging tone of voice and smile.

“Yeah, but Mom says part of being evil is making a scene,” she somberly rebuts.

“Hey, you did good today, kiddo. Or- evil, I mean.”

…

It’s all so strange. By the time the so-called villains have made it to ground level, everyone’s smiling and pretending like nothing ever happened. Muerta doesn’t even try to snatch the Golden Turd- _Swirl,_ from Cowbell. In fact, they _kiss._

Luna just watches on with absolute bewilderment as she releases her husband to go have a word with Big Blind and Bad Beat, and she hands them some cash before they wave goodbye to her and go on their way.

Then, she goes back to her husband, and he slides his arm around her as the rest of her family all happily begin walking off into the sunset.

Luna is stunned.

…

Lincoln turns around to see his sister just standing there, and he stops.

“Uhm, Luna… You good?” he asks, using her real name.

…

There are a lot of different ways she would like to respond.

_“Hell no, I’m not good! I’m in my third messed up reality, I have no idea where my girlfriend is, I’m sweaty, and Lynn almost killed me!”_

…

Instead, she settles for the following:

“Dude?!”

…

Everyone has stopped now, and they just meet her with uncertainty.

“Dude what?” Lincoln simply follows up.

“Don’t ‘dude what’ me! What was all that?!” she cries.

Still, they all seem confused.

“…The fighting?! The thing with the turds? Why were you guys trying to kill each other? And then you just all STOP?!”

…

Cowbell and Muerta glance at each other, then look to their daughter.

“It’s five o’ clock?” Muerta says.

…

No one says anything. Apparently there’s some explaining to do.

…

“You know? The agreement?” she follows up, rolling her hand.

“What agreement?!” Luna shouts, disregarding her rule to play along like she’s privy to the information regarding this reality.

“Uhm, we only do superhero stuff during work hours? Duh!... Or should I say- super _villain_ stuff,” Lola snarkily explains.

“Work hours?” Luna follows up, her voice cracking.

“Yeah, you know? Nine to five, Mondays through Fridays? Saturdays with special permission and Sundays off limits? The _agreement?”_ Lynn, Sr. clearly states.

…

Needless to say, more confusion on Luna’s part.

But with everyone looking at her like she’s some sort of imbecile, she realizes she’s made an oopsy in time travel terms, and decides to act fast in order to blend in and get to work figuring things out.

“…Heh. Heh heh heh… Riiiight! The _agreement!_ Man, I don’t know _what_ got into me! I guess that missile must’ve jarred me a little more than I thought, aheh!” she nervously tries to sell them.

...

For a moment, they stare with more skepticism, but then they all smile.

“Fair enough,” Muerta- _Rita_ simply says, and they all turn around to resume walking home.

Except for Clyde. “Actually, it’s pronounced _missile,”_ with the long I, he’s sure to remind her.

…

And as she watches them happily walking side by side, she takes a moment to let it sink in.

…

_“This is getting ridiculous.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to give credit where credit is due. My boy Heitomos came up with the idea for the premise of this alternate reality, to which I told him “that sounds like a badass Pixar movie.” Thanks, big guy. You can officially say you contributed to the story:D
> 
> themaninthecouch created the “Muerta” name in “Leni and the Jetts.” I asked him if it was okay for me to use it, to which he graciously said that I may. Thank you if you’re reading this couch man.
> 
> Also, uh, I made up Cryptonium, I think. Sorry if somebody else did first, but I Googled it and couldn’t find anything for it. So, yeah… Cryptonium Cowbells all day.
> 
> …I thought maybe you guys would appreciate a bit of good humor after all the super cereal crazy stuff that’s happened in this story, so I tried to be a little more lax with this one.
> 
> Anyway, I think you’re all intuitive enough to realize the theme of this episode, but I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. (I’m counting that as a card game pun. 4,000 WLIIA points for myself.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please stay tuned.If anyone knows where I borrowed the “little boys in spandex” line from… You rock, Kaka Krabby Patty.


	48. Band On The Run, p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist is brought to you by Lisa’s Glowy-O’s. Do: “Like a Stone” by Audioslave, and “Wind Of Change” by Scorpions (orgasms).
> 
> Enjoy! (Whistles the tune).

 

Luna frantically looks to see if all of her costumed siblings are occupied. Fortunately, they all seem too interested in talking about Leni’s misuse of a tampon to focus on her awkwardly scrolling through her phone to call her girlfriend.

All except for Lucy, The Eight of Spades, who stares at her through her low hanging hood and black bangs. But Lucy’s always staring, and Luna just scornfully tries to ignore her.

The phone begins ringing.

_“C’mon, c’mon! Pick up!”_

…

It stops ringing. She hears nothing.

She takes the phone off her ear, and sees that Sam’s answered.

So she places it to her ear again, and swallows her spit before letting out a weak: “Hello?”

“…Luna?” she hears Sam quietly say from the other end.

…

_“Oh thank god…”_

“Uhm… Hey. How’s it going?” she asks, unsure of how else to start this conversation.

Sam says nothing. Luna feels her heart sink.

_“Oh god… Is it really her? It has to be! I didn’t leave her behind… Did I?”_

…

“Sam?”

Finally, she responds.

“…Luna. What happened?”

She has to swallow more spit to keep from choking up.

“Uhm… Do you mean what I think you mean?” she follows up. Lucy’s still staring at her, and Luna gives her a dirty look.

…

She hears Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Oh man… I wasn’t sure if it was really you or not. I’m still getting used to this whole alternate realities thing,” she says, and Luna cracks a little smile- knowing exactly how that feels.

…

“It’s an inside joke! Uh, sorry, I was talking to Spencer,” Sam says.

“You mean Captain UNO?” Luna quips.

“Uh, yeah, heheh… So, did you know we’re coming over for dinner tonight?” she asks.

Luna looks around to make sure that everyone’s still minding their own, and even Lucy has stopped being so nosy.

“Uhm, I do now,” she answers.

…

“Well, I’m kind of in the middle of something. You know, Spider Solitaire stuff- Ow! Little bastard!... Uhm, We’ll talk at dinner, okay?”

It’s not exactly how Luna wanted this conversation to go, but she decides it could be much worse, so she doesn’t get too excited.

“Okay… I love you Sam.”

“I love you too Luna. We’ll get through this… No Spencer I wasn’t talking about your nuts! Wait- that came out wrong.”

…

She hangs up.

Luna confusingly looks at the phone, and shakes her head. _“Well that’s special.”_

…

She puts it away, then leans her head against the window to relax.

Which becomes difficult once she realizes Lucy is staring again.

\-----------------------

 _November 30_ _ th _ _, 2017… I think._

_I’m writing as Luna now, not “The Night Club.” So, I screwed up big time. Again._

…

She wants to write: _“this time I got Mr. Andrews shot, and I almost got me and Sam killed.”_ But with the chance Lola could snoop through her journal remaining a possibility even in this reality, she’s careful with her words.

…

_So, let’s just say hypothetically I may have left home again to go back to 1999, and just as Sam was about to show me the fifty states, I pulled another time warp. Now I’m here in superhero world, and my Mom and Dad spend their days trying to kill each other._

_“But just from 9 to 5 honey! It’s part of the AGREEMENT!”_

_Yeah, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t feel like something else is about to go horribly wrong._

_That’s not true. I need to get back home. My real family needs me, and Quentin still did what he did. I can’t pretend like it didn’t even happen, not like Sam wanted to._

_Speaking of Sam, I was freaking the hell out about not knowing where she is, or if I even brought her here with me, and now she’s coming to dinner tonight with Spencer. Hopefully I can get a minute alone with her so I can vent to a real person about this and not just my lonely old notebook._

_In conclusion dear journal, I really hate my powers now. When I get home, I’m finding a way to fix everything. I won’t lose my family again._

_And yes, that includes Sam._

…

She puts her pencil down and closes the journal, putting it to the side of her bed.

For the most part, things in this universe are the same as her “real” universe- as she dubs it in her mind. They still live on 1216 Franklin Avenue, all of her siblings still have some sort of cartoony gimmick that gives them personality, and she’s still got wicked music chops.

Only now, their house is the headquarters for both a team of superheroes and a team of supervillains, her brother and sisters wear leotards, and her Shredder has been replaced by a Bo Diddley that emits super powered sonic waves.

…

Her phone vibrates. It’s a text from Sam, and she’s very quick to read and respond.

**Sam: So, is everything alright between us? Anything you want to talk about?**

_“Okay. Is this about my time fudge or something else?”_

…

**Luna: have you heard the one about the teenage lesbians that almost got shot at before getting sucked into the 90s?**

…

Sam doesn’t answer right away, and it creates a knot in Luna’s stomach. _“Nice one, dumbass…”_

She even considers rewinding and sending a new response, but she tells herself _“I need to wait this out. And rewinding could just make things worse at this point.”_

…

As she anxiously waits, a sudden knock on her door startles her, and she lets out a gasp.

“Luna, dinner’s gonna be ready in twenty minutes,” Lynn, Sr, or _Captain Cowbell,_ informs her as he peeks his head in.

“Cool,” she’s able to get out, seeming like everything is fine.

And apparently he buys it, because he says nothing more and goes on his way.

…

He leaves the door open instead of shutting it though, something that would bother her in any reality.

She gets up, and slams the door shut just as Luan is making her way in.

…

“Hey!” her sister whines.

“Oh! Sorry!” Luna apologizes, opening the door and seeing that she caused Luan to spill a box of various party-themed supervillain weapons on the ground. There’s some wind-up chatter teeth, a black and red jester’s hat, a baton, a little red foam ball, and a joy buzzer- all of which seem ordinary but are probably rigged to explode or something of the mischievous sort.

Luan just meets her with a petulant frown, but she relaxes as she waves her off and starts collecting her things.

“Hey, if this is about last week when I almost shot you with my acid flower, I really was aiming for Spencer. I couldn’t take another Draw 4,” Luan reasons, oblivious to just how oblivious Luna is to everything.

“Huh? Oh… It’s cool… I think,” Luna says, checking her phone again to see if she’s gotten a response. Not yet.

…

She looks back up to see Luan smiling as she places her box of gadgets on the vanity, and she licks her finger and slicks her eyebrow before winking at her reflection.

The so-called _arrangement_ must be taken pretty seriously for her to share a bedroom with a member of Captain Cowbell’s Full House Gang, and this all prompts Luna to learn about it.

“Hey Lu, can I ask you something?” Luna says, nervously rubbing her arm.

“No, I didn’t tell Lana about the poop thing. Even I know how CRAPPY that would’ve been, hahaha! Get it? Crappy?”

“Uh, no. I actually just wanted to ask- how’s come you’re a villain?”

Luan snidely rolls her eyes. “Please, not _this_ again,” she answers.

She animatedly grabs onto the legs of the bunkbed like King Kong to support herself.

“Villains have all the fun! Seriously, if you and the others would just listen to Mom instead of Dad, you’d be the ones flinging poop instead of being hit by it!” she arrogantly states.

…

“Mhm, right,” Lori says from the doorway, dangling the keys to Vanzilla around her finger.

Luna and Luan look to her, and see that sees wearing her High Card costume.

“See, from what I hear, nobody got crapped on tonight. Guess Mommy didn’t think everything through… Like always,” she adds with a sneer.

Luan sneers back. “Oh yeah? Well just where were you tonight? Hanging out with your _lover?”_ she teases, earning a scowl from Lori.

“Hey! I was just following orders! The Full House Gang is actually structured unlike you jerks in The Shuffled Deck Crew!”

…

While Luna would usually join in the teasing of Bobby and Lori’s relationship under normal circumstances, she feels compelled to back her fellow hero up- even if she has no idea why everyone’s fighting in the first place.

“Hey, lay off Luan. Lori’s always looking out for us. It’s not like her life revolves around Boo Boo Bear? I mean- Bobby.”

Once again, she’s met with puzzled looks. _“Dang it. What’d I say now?”_

…

“Uhhh, guys?”

“…Who’s Bobby?” Lori asks.

…

Luna visualizes her head exploding into a mushroom cloud. _“Wait… Did I just hear that?”_

“Uhm, your boyfriend? Heheh…” she nervously responds.

…

Luan bursts into a hardy laugh, and Lori just rolls her eyes. “Really funny guys. It was literally so funny I forgot to laugh.”

“Uhh, sorry Lori, I just, uh… I just-” Luna tries to apologize, but Luan interrupts with more jokes.

“Hahaha! I don’t know what was funnier! The part about the boyfriend, or the part about the actual _human being!”_

…

Luna just raises an eyebrow as she anticipates a follow-up.

Lori huffs and stomps her foot.

“Ugh! You know Luan, you’re just jealous of what me and Valerie have!” she pouts as she folds her arms and looks away.

“Valerie?” Luna blurts out, and Luan starts belly laughing again. Her cheeks turn red.

“She calls the van Valerie! Oh my god!”

…

_“Valerie is… Vanzilla? Lori’s dating- VANZILLA?!”_

“Oh, just wait until tomorrow Luan! Just for that, I’m gonna-” Lori starts threatening, but she accidentally presses a button on her key fob that makes the van’s alarms start going off.

“HUH! VALERIE!” she gasps, and she starts running out the door. “Don’t worry baby, I’m coming!”

…

Luna just dumbfoundedly watches on as Luan proceeds losing her metaphorical shit.

“Oh man, oh MAN! I can’t even pun! It’s so freaking funny!”

“…Lori’s dating our _car?”_

…

Luan ebbs a bit to meet Luna’s eyes.

“Come on Luna? Don’t tell me you don’t remember all that stuff about their _telepathic rapport?!”_

…

Luna just hesitatingly shrugs, and Luan ebbs even more.

“Luna, she literally _always_ talks about it. ‘Member when she told Mom and Dad? Oh gosh, that was rich. I was trying so hard not to laugh when she said she was waiting until she turned eighteen to-”

“Okay! I get it Luan! I was just messing around!” she fibs, doing her best not to overthink where the story was going.

…

“Luna, Sam’s here!” they hear Rita holler from downstairs, much to her relief.

She starts heading out the door, but Luan stops her. She wickedly smiles.

“I would say it’s barely legal, but I think it’s more along the lines of VANNED! Hahahaha! Get it?! Like ‘banned’?”

“SHUT UP LUAN!” Lori yells just after the sound of the car alarm stops.

“It’s not funny if you have to explain it,” Luna apathetically says while rubbing her forehead, and they head downstairs.

\-----------------------

If it weren’t for the costumes and the doomsday cannon encased in glass over in the corner of the living room, things could maybe seem normal enough.

Leni is consoling Lori over the Luan/Valerie debacle, and Lori uses one of her Eleven of Hearts straps to blow her nose. Luan follows behind Luna on her way downstairs, and rushes to sit a whoopee cushion under Lucy’s butt just as she’s taking a seat on the couch. Luan laughs, Lucy sighs.

Lola’s begging Lynn, Sr. to let her play with the so-called “Golden Turd.”

“No can do, kiddo. You know the rules. No superhero/super villain business until nine AM tomorrow.”

…

Lynn, Jr. is watching TV, and a trailer for the latest superhero movie comes on. It looks like a three hour long mess of not-so-subtle references to a comic that’s been copied too many times; one that will get a one-hundred-one certified fresh rating despite lacking a coherent or even original plot- just like every other superhero movie since the first Avengers.

For Luna, it’s even more boggling because she can’t imagine why superheroes would want to watch a movie about superheroes.

“So, is everybody a superhero now or what?” she snidely asks, and Lynn guffaws.

“It’s 2017, dude. _Everyone’s_ a superhero… Movie still looks stupid though.”

Then a WWE commercial comes on.

“Ooh! Wrestling!” she joyfully cries.

Luan refrains from commenting about how they’re very similar forms of rubbish, instead choosing to see what her other family members are doing.

…

In the kitchen, Rita is preparing the dinner table while keeping an eye on Lily as she sits in her high chair. They’re all smiles, and it makes it easy to forget that just a little over an hour ago, they were looking to literally reign evil down upon their loved ones.

_“Jeez, makes me wonder what Mom back home thinks about.”_

…

Lincoln and Clyde are arguing about how he used him as a weapon earlier.

“This is why you’re the sidekick, Clyde. I know what I’m doing,” Lincoln insists.

“When Dr. Lopez said I need to work on channeling my aggression in more positive ways, she didn’t mean using my head as a battering ram against two guys seven inches taller than me!”

“Boys, settle down. Once you get some food in your bellies, it won’t seem like a big deal at all,” Rita asserts with that trademark compassionate smile of hers.

_“Hmm… Maybe she could actually benefit from an appointment with Dr. Lopez… Okay, not funny Luna.”_

…

Now Lana comes in, fully guised as The Royal Flush. She’s holding her handy wrench, and whistling the tune for “Wind Of Change.”

“Yo, Luna. You’ll never _believe_ the day I had… You wanna talk about cleanin’ messes? I was down by the docks today, and these two mobsters with thick accents are sneakin’ around this old warehouse, and I bump into them, and they’re all like, _but she’s just a kid,_ and I’m all like-”

Before she can finish her story, Lisa, The Card Counter, makes her way in with salience in her step. “Yes, very intriguing sibling. But I think out family will be more interested to hear that I used what leisure time I had today to formulate an agent that repels fecal manner- anticipating the event that Lily should bombard us with her proverbial, quote-unquote ‘deuces.”

Lana wears the confusion well, but shrugs it off with a smile. “All I got out of that was deuces.”

…

Impeccably, the doorbell rings, and Luna feels a lump form in her throat. _“Here we go.”_

…

Lynn, Sr. answers it. It’s Spencer and his niece Sam, also known as Captain UNO and Spider Solitaire.

“Hey’ya guys! Glad you could make it! That November rain sure gets cold, dudn’t it?” he happily greets as he motions them inside.

“You’re telling me… I got all my cards wet fighting Squirrely Sam,” Spencer responds.

“The squirrels hate you,” Lucy interjects from the couch.

Spencer just frowns, and Sam takes the opportunity to sneak over to her girlfriend.

…

“Hey,” she says as she nervously preens her hair with a small smile.

“Hey you,” Luna says, wrapping her into a hug. “…So, I gotta ask-” Luna starts, but Sam cuts her off.

“He had acorns. Like- nuts? To fight the squirrels?” Sam explains.

“Thanks for letting me know…” Luna says with a sickened look. “I was actually gonna ask if you’re okay.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. I mean- waking up to fight a creepy dude with squirrels for minions wasn’t how I expected today to start, but it is what it is.”

“Sam…” Luna bemoans.

“I know what you mean. I was just trying to lighten the mood,” Sam reasons, maintaining the weak little grin.

“…Kind of like back at the park?” Luna flirts as she gives a little shrug.

…

But Sam doesn’t flirt back. Actually, she seems to tense up as her smile disappears.

…

“Dinner’s ready everyone!” Lynn, Sr. calls from the kitchen.

“Everybody come get a plate!” Rita chimes in.

…

Luna looks at Sam, who dejectedly looks to the floor.

“Sam?”

She glances back at her with a forced smile. “Dinner time, I guess,” she says, and she fixes her eyes to the floor again as she walks past her.

…

 _“Did I do something wrong?”_ Luna thinks before following her into the dining room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80,050 points to the people who picked up on that reference to Chapter 1;)
> 
> And just so no one gets butt hurt, I love superheroes and WWE. I only make fun of things I actually care about, which is probably why I’m forever alone.
> 
> I may have went overboard with the Lana thing, the movie rant, and the Lori scene, but I was having fun. VALORI!:D (Okay Pillow you need a timeout.)
> 
> As always, thank you all very kindly. This episode will be the longest FYI, but it will be quality stuff. Please stay tuned for more.


	49. Band On The Run, p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll are gonna have to kickstart my heart after this one. It’s “Everlong” by Foo Fighters, “Burning Bright” by Shinedown, and “Sultans of Swing” by Dire Straits.
> 
> …If you need me, I’ll be lying in the corner of my bedroom mind-numbingly j***ing my pants.
> 
> (We really didn’t need that visual Pillow.) Whatever. Enjoy!

 

Luna has affectionately been called “The Loudest Loud.” She always has an interesting story to tell, or a cool new song to sing, or a witty rebuttal of song lyrics for whatever gets thrown her way.

Tonight, not so much.

…

While the other _Super Louds_ dine on chicken and waffles- oddly at Lucy’s request, and engage in meaningful conversation; Luna just stares at Sam, who stares at her plate.

_“Is she mad at me?”_

…

Apparently, no one else picks up on the melodrama, as Spencer continues his story about his latest encounter with arch-rival Squirrely Sam.

“…So anyway, I tamper with the bucket, and he ends up spilling it all over the chick! It’s not like I knew what I was doing though!”

Everyone laughs, except for the angsty teenagers and a certain connoisseur of all things shady.

…

“That’s like, totes crazy!” Leni comments as she wipes a tear from her eye.

“Yeah, life is crazy. Strange even… Life is strange,” Spencer awkwardly gets out.

Lucy groans. “It was cool the first time. Now it’s just annoying!”

…

Clyde leans over and whispers to him: “I don’t think she likes you.”

“Nah, that’s just her way of showing she cares. Like Cait and Chunk,” he insists.

Lucy’s rigid frown says otherwise.

…

Finally, Sam stops staring at her plate, and looks up to the Loud parents.

“Uhm, may I be excused for a moment?” she politely asks.

Everyone meets her with concerned expressions, particularly Luna.

“Sure Sam… Everything okay?” Lynn, Sr. asks.

“I’m fine. Just a little beat from the squirrel thing. I’m gonna get some fresh air,” she answers, and she gets up to make her way outside.

…

Luna watches her leave, and everyone else just goes back to talking.

She waits a moment to think about how she’s going to ask to leave the table, but she simply decides to skip that part all together and just excuse herself.

It seems to work out well enough, as no one says a word to her.

…

She makes her way out to the front porch, and Sam’s leaning over the rail looking up to the starry night sky.

“…You know, they say most of these stars are dead, but I think they’re still really pretty,” she comments, obviously trying to avoid an interrogation.

But Luna’s not having it.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” she asks as she stands at the door.

…

She sighs before turning around to face her with those sorrowful baby blues.

“I’m sorry… About what I did to you,” she weakly lets out.

Luna winces, but she ebbs as she realizes what she means.

“That wasn’t your fault, Sam. It’s not like you knew my powers would flare up.”

…

Sam nervously rubs her arm, and she looks everywhere except for Luna’s eyes.

“That’s not what I mean…”

…

Again, Luna winces. Before she can compose a follow-up though, Sam finally meets her eyes with worry and takes a step forward.

“Are you okay? I mean, after the warp- are you hurt?” she asks.

Luna raises her hands to calm her. “Sam, I’m fine. I wanna talk about _this.”_

…

Sam deflates, and leans her back against the railing as she averts her gaze again.

She takes a moment before starting again.

…

“…Luna, I’m sorry I came on so strongly back there. I’m sorry I… _You know…”_ she tells her with the remorse radiating from her.

Luna deflates now too, and an equally guilty yet sympathetic feeling swells up inside of her.

“…I’m sorry if I was moving too fast. I just, I got so caught up in the moment! And the way you were looking at me, the way I was feeling about everything, I just…”

Sam stops herself again, shamefully placing her hand on her forehead.

“…I don’t want to put pressure on you. I love you so much… I just feel so stupid…”

She hangs her head with defeat.

…

It all stuns Luna. Her mouth just hangs open before she finally comes to her senses and musters a response.

“Sam… You’re not stupid,” she says, resting her hand against her cheek, and she looks deep into her beautiful eyes.

“…I was ready,” she says with a warm, soft smile. “I love you too, and I want to… _You know…_ I think maybe we should wait until we get home and figure out what to do about my powers first, but after that…”

They both break into flirty little chuckles, and lean their foreheads together.

…

“You mean it?” Sam asks.

“I mean it,” Luna promises.

\-----------------------

“If you wouldn’t have posted the picture of it on Instagram, I wouldn’t have been able to find you,” Lynn, Sr. explains.

The heroes of the The Full House Gang: he, Lori, Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Spencer, all look to Leni with arrogant smiles.

The villains of The Shuffled Deck Crew (patent pending); Rita, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lola, and Lily all give her a dirty look.

Luna and Sam just try not to look entirely lost.

…

“Uh! It’s not like I could help it! That thing is like- totes photo allergenic!” Leni reasons with her brand of logic.

Lisa opens her mouth to correct her use of an incorrect word, but Lucy places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head, as if to say- _“don’t bother.”_

…

Rita’s frown shifts into a wicked smile though, one Luna’s only seen while she was on the job as Muerta.

“It doesn’t matter if you have the Swirl now. Come tomorrow, me and my girls will take it back and make you all eat dirt,” she promises.

Lynn, Sr. plays along. “Oh? That’s if your new hired goons Big Butt and Meat Beat don’t mess it up for you again.”

“Hahaha!” Luan blurts out, but then she quickly snuffs her amusement. “Hey! That’s not funny!”

…

“Why did you steal the Turd- I mean Swirl, in the first place?” Lincoln asks his mother.

“A true villain never reveals her secrets until she’s ready to implement her plan. You’d do well to remember that girls,” she haughtily says.

The villains all don enlightened looks, and pull out notepads to take note of this. Leni of course forgets to take her pen cap off first, though.

…

“Well, either way… Nobody can beat the Full House Gang when we’re all working together. Right team?” Lynn, Sr. asserts.

“Right!” they all proudly say in unison, minus Clyde- who lets out a weak and belated: “Right…”

…

“We’ve beaten the best of the best. Wild Card Willy, Old Maid, Jimmy Two Shoes-” he begins listing off, but he’s cut off by Spencer jolting up from the table.

“And Muerta and her stinky Shuffled Deck Crew are goin’ down next!” he obnoxiously declares, much to the chagrin of everyone at the table.

Lucy even grabs her knife, but Lisa places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head, _“don’t bother.”_

…

He just awkwardly stands there for a moment before digesting the shunning looks from everyone at the table.

“I apologize…” he says as he sits back down.

…

“Well, come nine o'clock tomorrow, we’ll be well on our way to stealing back the Golden Swirl and moving one step further to going forth with my ingenious plan,” Rita sinisterly claims with that wicked smile.

“…Yeah! Buying matching outfits!” Leni exclaims, prompting her cohorts to all groan and/or face palm.

“Leni! Mom just said not to say anything about the plan!” Lynn, Jr. scolds.

“I’m sorry! I just get really excapated!” she… _reasons_ …

…

“I really wish I could’ve got Lisa,” Rita complains to herself.

…

Through all this excitement, Luna and Sam have done their best to piece together what makes the so-called _arrangement_ work. Everyone only works as superheroes or supervillains from nine AM to five PM, and works towards homeschool studies when they’re not busy fighting each other. Somewhere along the line, Muerta and Captain Cowbell decided to start recruiting their children for their respective causes, dividing them and turning them into enemies. To make their home lives peaceful and prevent from further straining the family, they created the arrangement, and now they go on living as they do.

Of course, the details are still sketchy for Luna and Sam. So much so that Sam isn’t even sure which side she’s on.

…

“Hey, you may have to bust out a rewind,” she semi-jokingly whispers to Luna.

“What?”

“I have to ask a really stupid question,” she explains.

Before Luna can form a rebuttal, she proceeds.

…

“Uhm, I have a question,” Sam announces, and everyone turns their attention to her. “Which side am I on?” she coyly asks, earning her a variety of different expressions ranging from confused to agitated.

“Ugh! You’re a villain? Duh?!” Lola bluntly states.

“…That makes sense,” she simply responds, and she turns back to Luna. “I’ve always been kind of a bad girl,” she flirtatiously whispers to her, prompting her to blush.

…

Lynn, Sr. dons a thoughtful expression. “Now wait a second. I don’t think that’s what she means, Lola.”

“It’s not?” Sam and Luna question together.

…

“No, I think what Sam is trying to say is: that with everything we’ve all been through, I think we’ve lost sight of what’s important.”

Everyone pays dear attention with clear consideration.

“You’re right Lynn. I think we’ve all forgotten what really matters…” Rita bemoans.

…

“…What really matters is making sure we trade the stupid Turd for cash so we don’t have liabilities!” Rita wickedly declares.

Lynn, Sr. frowns. “Not at all! What matters is making sure no villainous deed goes unpunished, and that today’s youth grow up in a fruitful and wholesome environment-!”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Rita mocks with her tongue out and matching gesticulation. “I thought we agreed no working after five, but it looks like you’re trying to _bore_ us to death!”

“YOU’RE MEAN!” Spencer jolts up and obnoxiously shouts, earning him more stares.

…

This time though, the tension reaches fever pitch, and everyone is shouting at each other.

Sam and Luna look at one another with discomfort, unsure what to say or do to make things any easier.

…

“ENOUGH!” Lynn, Sr. hollers, standing up from his seat. “That does it! I say we finally put an end to this once and for all!” he declares.

“Oh? And just what do you mean by that?” Rita crossly replies.

“I say that tomorrow- we finally settle this. My team versus your team, Silver Age rules!” he proclaims, and all the others gasp.

…

Rita calls his bluff. “…You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I’m serious. The Full House Gang and The Shuffled Deck Crew in a battle royal! The winner gets the Golden Turd, and the losers- which means _you,_ have to stop being villains for good!”

Now Rita stands up with a sharp scowl on her face. “Fine! And when _you_ lose… You all have to stop being heroes for good!”

“Fine!”

“FINE!”

…

They just stand there stubbornly snarling at each other for a moment, before ebbing to sit down and finish dinner.

Everyone looks at each other with vengeful eyes, but Luna and Sam just feel wholly uncomfortable.

…

“…Could you pass the salt?” Lynn, Sr. asks after a moment.

“Oh, certainly,” Rita politely answers, handing it to Lincoln to pass down the table. “Do you need the pepper too?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” he politely answers, and everyone just finishes their meals like normal.

…

Luna looks at Sam, and Sam looks at Luna.

_“This won’t end well.”_

\-----------------------

Once everyone has finished their dinner, Spencer makes his leave. “The waffles were lovely Mr. Loud,” he tells him with a smile. Then he glances at Rita before sticking his nose up at her. She just frowns. “Ms. Loud…”

…

He starts making his way to the door, and Sam stops him.

“Hey!”

He looks at her with the same disregard he showed Rita.

“Are you mad at me?” she asks.

He clears his throat before responding, but refuses to look her in the eye.

“I’m not mad. However, I believe it would be in our best interest if you spent the night with Luna- considering what we will be doing tomorrow.”

She just looks at Luna and shrugs.

“Goodbye, Samantha,” he tells her before making his way out the door. But he comes back. “…And call me in morning. Love you!” Then he leaves again.

…

“He’s a creep,” Lucy says, sneaking up on the teenagers and startling them.

“Jeez… At least wait until tomorrow to try and kill me,” Sam quips as she holds her chest.

Then she simply leaves in unorthodox Lucy fashion.

…

Alone now, Luna and Sam let out sighs.

“Yeesh! That was intense!” Sam says.

“No lie. I’ve never seen the ‘rents so ticked at each other.”

Sam looks to the floor, but then meets Luna with a smile.

Luna can’t help but smile back. “What?”

…

“I told you so,” Sam happily tells her.

“Told me what?”

“I told you that we belong together. Even in _this_ reality,” she claims, affectionately brushing against her girlfriend.

Luna just forces a weak little smile as Sam says: “C’mon! I wanna see what your room looks like!”

“Yeah,” Luna simply says, taking a moment to nervously rub her arm before catching up.

_“I’ll have to tell her the truth about Gram eventually, especially after what she said on the porch… But I guess that can wait. I need to worry about getting home before my family kills each other.”_

\-----------------------

Luna meets Sam at the top of the stairs, catching the middle of an argument between Clyde and Lincoln.

“…I already told you! That’s what sidekicks are for! _I_ make the decisions, and _you_ follow my orders!” Lincoln firmly states.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be your sidekick anymore!” Clyde argues back.

Lincoln is stunned. “Wait. Let’s not be hasty here, buddy,” he says through a forced nervous smile.

“No! In fact, not only am I done being your sidekick, but I’m done being a hero! Nobody appreciates me!”

He trudges over to the stairs and makes his way down. “Clyde, wait!” Lincoln says, but it’s moot.

Once he realizes his friend is gone for the night, he dejectedly makes his way into his bedroom.

…

“Dude,” Sam simply says to Luna.

“We got more important things to worry about. Like how we’re gonna make it back home,” Luna says as they make their way into the bedroom. Luckily, Luan is elsewhere for the time being.

While Sam gawks at a poster of the Foo Fighters- who are apparently literal fighters in that they are superheroes now; Luna falls back first onto the bottom bed.

…

“So, this might be a dumb question, but have you tried just- turning it on? Like, summoning a portal?” Sam asks as she keeps snooping.

“It doesn’t work like that, dude. Like, I can rewind whenever I want. I only- ‘warp’ when something crazy happens.”

…

Sam thinks it over for a moment, but then smiles. “I’m kind of flattered I made it happen last,” she jokes.

Luna playfully tosses a pen at her. “I bet… But for real, Sam… We don’t belong in this world, and I wanna be with my real family…”

She sighs.

“…And we still have some things to care of,” she sullenly adds.

…

Sam sighs now, and looks to her. “I know...”

For a moment, they just look at one another with slight trepidation.

…

“Perhaps you could fill me in as to what _things_ you need to take care of,” Lisa says from the doorway, surprising them.

Luna sits up from the bed and looks at her with widened eyes.

“Uh- hey Lis,” she tries to say casually, but she’s a dead giveaway.

“Salutations to you as well, Luna; but that doesn’t address my concern.”

…

Feeling a slight rush of adrenaline, and maybe channeling some of the DNA she shares with her uncle, Sam goes on the defense.

“What’s it to you, Poindexter?!” she obnoxiously blurts out.

“Sam!” Luna scolds.

Lisa modestly cleans her glasses. “That was uncalled for… And gives me reason to believe you two are hiding something. This wouldn’t have anything to do with tomorrow’s free-for-all would it?” she suspiciously asks.

…

Luna and Sam share another look, one of apprehensive uncertainty.

But Luna decides that- if this Lisa is anything like her Lisa back home, she may be her best chance at getting pointed in the right direction.

…

“Alright Lisa, pop a squat. It’s a long story…”

\-----------------------

Lisa sits with her index fingers poised against her lips, thoroughly thinking over the details of everything Luna just revealed to her about her time traveling endeavors.

Finally, she shares her conclusion. “For the purpose of recapitulation… You have the ability to go back into the not so distant past, as well as being able to traverse through multiverses. Correct?”

Luna and Sam glance at one another, then both nod.

“…And you’re saying that because the chaotic nature of your powers- you now find yourself in this reality, but you wish to return home, so to speak.”

Again they nod.

…

“Hmmm… Have you tried just opening a portal?” she suggests, prompting Luna to sink back into the bed.

“I’m doomed.”

“Ah, c’mon, Moon Moon… We’ll figure this thing out. We just need to work on it,” Sam reassures her.

“I must agree with Sam’s sentiment here, Luna,” Lisa adds. “The scientific method is all about experimentation and theorization. Should you fail, try and try again and such.”

Luna raises her head up just enough to look at her. “So what should I try next?”

…

“Hmmm… It would seem that your abilities are triggered under instances of extreme stress, so this may be easier said than done, but bear with me,” Lisa begins, now standing up- even though she’s taller sitting in the chair.

“Should you fail to summon this latent energy until another quote-unquote ‘episode,’ it would be wise to prepare for it. Essentially, and again- it may sound slightly preposterous, but when it happens, focus on taking control of it as you did when Sam caught you with your metaphorical pants down in the garage.”

“That’s it? I’m just supposed to wait until I freak out again and try to ‘control it?’ What if I can’t, dude? I need to fix this _now!”_ Luna impatiently blurts out.

“I apologize Luna, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to help you. It’s not like I have experience with ‘time-warping’ as you two call it.”

…

It devastates Luna. Sam rests a comforting hand on her thigh and softly smiles, but it does little to lift her spirits.

Lisa cleans her glasses again. “I will say this much; you miraculously overcame such obstacles before and found your way home. I’m wholly faithful you can do it again, assuming this is all true and not just some mean ruse concocted by Luan to get back at me for eating the last chocolate pudding.”

…

“You really think so?” Luna asks, somewhat more chipper.

“I have reason to believe so, yes. I mean, she watched me take it. It’d be one thing if she didn’t know it was me, I could even try to press the blame on Leni, but-”

“I think what Luna’s trying to say is: thanks Lisa,” Sam says with a smile.

“I find these talks to be serendipitous,” Lisa says with a little smile of her own. “But if everything you’ve told me is true, then that would mean you’re practically blind to our cause,” she says with seriousness.

…

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“I mean that we’re going into battle tomorrow under dire circumstances. Perhaps you aren’t fully devoted to our cause as vigilantes, but the rest of us are,” she explains. “I sincerely hope you two can figure things out, but I’m also trusting you to do what’s right tomorrow. I also suggest that you get some rest. I anticipate the battle making for a long day,” she concludes, and with that, she makes her leave.

…

For a moment, Luna and Sam just consider everything she said to them.

“I hope she’s right- about being able to get back home, I mean,” Luna somberly says.

Sam just amorously smiles and swings back and forth with her fingers interlocked before her.

“…You know, maybe we could work on getting you ‘excited’ again?” she flirts.

Luna blushes. “Heh, I’m tempted to take you up on that,” she happily responds.

Sam’s eyes widen with pleasant surprise.

“…But Luan’s gonna come in here in three, two, one…”

…

And sure enough, Luan makes her way into the bedroom with Mr. Coconuts, who she’s dressed to look like a super villain as well.

“Hey Commander Coconuts, what does Superman eat his cereal out of?” she asks the doll as Sam deflates- to Luna’s amusement.

“Why, a SUPER BOWL of course! Har Har Har!” she has the doll respond.

…

Luna just smiles at Sam.

“Don’t worry, I’m making her sleep on the floor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commencing super long author’s notes- NOW!
> 
> So, Nickelodeon just called. They told me I’ve shamed The Loud House with all this mature naughtiness and that I need to get on board the Degrassi train or some other TeenNick drama fest. I told them: hey, at least I’m not a forty year-old man who acts thirteen like Nick Cannon.
> 
> Seriously though, I can understand why a person might be… apprehensive in reading about cartoon characters talking about how they wanna get down with OPP. But frankly, I take pride in my work. I’ll respect your opinion, but please respect where I’m coming from too. And hey, at least it’s not Loudcest…;)
> 
> ANYWHO… Things are gonna get juicy tomorrow, and even juicier in the days to come. So juicy that Biggie would’ve been like, “Oh baby baby!” (Let’s do an AU where Luna’s into 90s rap. Anybody else play San Andreas?;p)
> 
> Thanks, love.
> 
> Go back and read this some time, and when Luna says: “I mean it,” read it in Patrick Star’s voiceXD
> 
>  


	50. Band On The Run, p.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s super playlist consists of: “Whispers in the Dark” by Skillet, “Breaking The Habit” by Linkin Park, and friggin’ “BYOB” by System of a Down.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna had a dreamless sleep. It had almost disappointed her not to see the stars she’s grown fond of, almost like it was some bad omen that there was hope of finding a way home.

It also didn’t help that at seven thirty sharp, Lynn, Sr. was barging into the bedroom in a frenzy.

…

“Luna! Wake up!” he shouts, and Luna cartoonishly springs off her bedsprings.

“We’ve got to go, kiddo! She broke the rule!” he exclaims.

“Nuh… Who did what?” Luna groggily asks.

“Your mom! Muerta! She left at seven o'clock this morning! I asked Mr. Grouse!” he explains before muttering to himself: “I should’ve known she’d pull this. She’s so… evil!”

…

With that, he runs out of the room to wake up the other members of The Full House Gang in similar fashion.

Luna does her best to convalesce, and she hangs her weary head to do so, she realizes something.

Sam is gone.

_ “Dang it,”  _ she curses, and she stands up and stretches. She picks up her phone, and sees a flashing blue light emitting from it.

_ “That better be-”  _ It is.

** Sam: Dude sorry I would’ve woke you but they were basically shoving me out the door. **

…

** Luna: Are you okay? **

** Sam: Yeah I’m fine. They’re just really serious about their super villain stuff. **

** Sam: g2g love you **

…

Luna face palms. “Today’s gonna suck…”

\-----------------------

The others look so serious as they drive Vanzilla, or- _Valerie,_ to the battleground.

Meanwhile, Luna- _The Night Club,_ is just doing her best not to show that she doesn’t not-totally-give-a-hoot, something that The Card Counter sees right through with her condescending glances.

…

“Alright, the abandoned cul-de-sac, the one where we fought all those mutant turtles, that’s the place,” Captain Cowbell reminds The High Card.

“Don’t worry, Pop. Valerie will get us there. Won’t you Voo Voo Bear?” she affectionately says as she rubs the side door.

He then turns around to acknowledge the others.

“Alright team, I don’t need to remind you what’s at stake today. We’ve worked too long and too hard to let your mother be the one to put us out of action. We need this. Not just for us, but for her.”

“What will you do if we beat her?” The Eight of Spades asks with her grim tone.

_ “When  _ we beat her, Eights; I’m gonna have her and the others join the team. That’s the way it should’ve always been.”

“And if they don’t agree to these conditions?” The Card Counter follows up.

“…Then I guess they’re retiring.”

…

“Don’t worry, Captain. We’ve still got the numbers advantage!” Ace Savvy proclaims. “…Even without Clyde,” he sorrowfully says to himself.

“That’s the spirit, Ace. We’re not gonna let them take us down that easily,” Cowbell agrees.

“Yeah! We’re gonna flush ‘em out for good!” The Royal Flush savagely cries.

“Darn right! Let me get a ‘hoorah’ team!”

“HOORAH!” they all shout together, minus Night Club.

…

Everyone notices this, and meets her with concerned expressions.

“Club? You good?” Cowbell gently asks her.

“Huh? Oh… Yeah. I’m just thinking about Sam- I mean Spider Solitaire,” she answers, which is true.

…

“I know it’s hard to think about fighting someone you care about, kiddo… But if we pull this off, we won’t have to worry about it ever again.”

Luna weakly forces a little smile. _“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”_

\-----------------------

They pull up to the designated arena, and High Card parks the van so that everyone can step out.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you,” she tells her ‘lover’ with a caress to the bumper.

…

Luna jarringly shakes her head. _“I’ve seen everything now.”_

…

Captain Cowbell leads them into the middle of the ruins of the old cul-de-sac, and strikes an imposing pose. In her home reality, he wouldn’t be able to pull this off, but he somehow manages to be a convincing leader here.

“Muerta! We know you’re hiding! Come out so we can settle this!”

Nothing.

He reaches inside of his utility belt and pulls out the golden talisman that started this all.

“I have the uhh… _Swirl!_ Now what are you waiting for?!”

…

Suddenly, they feel a presence creeping up on them, and they’re quick to ready a counter attack.

“Woah! It’s just me guys!” Captain UNO defensively tells them.

They all ease up, except for The Night Club. She can feel something is wrong.

…

And her intuition is correct. From out of the blue, some sort of projectile comes flying their way.

“Look out!” Night Club shouts, and everybody ducks, dodges, pushes, and shoves their way out of its trajectory.

But it would seem it wasn’t meant to hit any of them.

…

Instead, it bursts against Valerie, splattering her with a sticky blue residue. It was apparently a water balloon.

Captain Cowbell has to catch High Card from falling to her knees.

“NOOO!”

…

A familiar voice clears their throat, and they turn to face her.

“Sorry about your _lover,_ High Card. The worst part is that stuff doesn’t VANISH! Hahahaha!” The Joker sinisterly cackles.

…

The High Card turns crimson red as she scowls at her foe. “I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!”

“Bring it on, blondie!” she challenges, and High Card places her keys between her knuckles like adamantium claws before charging toward her.

…

…

Then, The Strong Suit comes charging in, and she tackles Captain UNO with great ferocity.

“Ha! That’s what you get for making me Draw Four all those times!” she taunts.

The Eight of Spades steps up with her staff in hand, and meets Strong Suit with a challenging glare- even though she can’t see her eyes.

“You want a piece of this, Raven?” she snidely jokes.

“Sigh… That is so old, the last time I heard it I fell off my dinosaur,” she jeers back.

…

Strong Suit readies another charging attack, but Eights anticipates it and conjures a crater in the ground. Her momentum too much her to halt, Strong Suit falls inside the hole. “Dang it, Lucy! You know I hate weird holes!”

“Well, you know I hate being called Raven,” she simply retorts.

…

…

Night Club and Cowbell rush over to check up on Captain UNO. “Spencer! Are you alright?” she worriedly asks him.

“I’m good… Just a mild concussion probably. Nothing I can’t walk off,” he weakly insists.

…

As they tend to UNO, The Queen of Diamonds makes the scene.

The Royal Flush steps to her twin sister, and she snidely laughs at her.

“Ha! What are you gonna do? _Plunge_ me?”

Flush smiles as she reveals an enormous plunger from behind her back, and The Queen’s arrogance falters as she fearfully gulps.

Then she runs screaming, and Flush starts running after her.

…

Elsewhere, The Eleven of Hearts casually strolls her way into the middle of it all. She looks at all of the ongoing fighting with absent-mindedness.

“I thought we were going to a free-for-all? Like, everything’s free at the mall?”

The Card Counter smiles as she takes her place beside her.

“Dear Leni… A free-for-all means everyone participates in fisticuffs.”

“Cuffs? So we’re going shopping for dad?”

“Never mind that, just hold this,” she happily tells her, handing her what seems like an ordinary playing card.

…

“Hey, you know what I just realized? There aren’t any elevens in cards!” she proclaims with astonishment.

Then, the seemingly ordinary playing card starts beeping and blinking lights, much to her confusion.

_ POW! _

It explodes, covering her with soot.

…

“Oh, normally I’m impervious to childlike amusement, but- Ha ha ha ha!” Card Counter says with a hardy laugh.

The Eleven of Hearts scowls. “Like, I spent _all morning_ getting this outfit on fleak.”

Card Counter just keeps laughing, but then Hearts equips one of her straps, and whips it at her. It constricts her, and she yanks it to send her spinning in a frenzy. “WOOOAH!”

…

…

Cowbell and Night Club help UNO to his feet, and Ace Savvy rushes over to join them. Then, they hear some wicked laughter from behind them.

They turn to find Muerta, The Deuce, Big Blind and Bad Beat all poised to fight.

“…I’m going to offer you one chance to surrender, Captain Cow Pie. Hand over the Golden Swirl and we can negotiate your payroll,” she arrogantly tells her husband.

“Fat chance, Muerta. I have a feeling you’ll be the one surrendering before today’s over.”

She amusingly huffs. “Hmph. Suit yourself… Lily!”

The baby deviously smiles, then reveals two fresh deuces.

…

“DRAW FOUR!” Captain UNO yells, throwing down a Draw Four card.

…

The villains just stare at him with apathy, and Lily goes ahead and hits him with the diapers.

“AH!” he moans as he falls to the ground.

…

“Spencer!” Night Club cries, kneeling down beside him. “Come on, big guy; say something!”

“…I’m _cough cough,_ so cold… Actually, it’s pretty warm. And stinky,” he weakly gets out before his eyes roll over.

“NO!” Night Club dramatically yells.

…

She picks herself up as she feels the lust for vengeance come to her.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” she gravely states, equipping her sonic Bo Diddley.

Muerta sneers. “Let’s finish this… Boys!” she says with a snap of the fingers, and she gestures them to attack.

They nod, and showily crack their knuckles before steadily heading over.

…

“We’ll handle the bozos, Captain,” Ace tells him. “You ready Night Club?”

“Oh, I’m ready.”

\-----------------------

The battle rages on. The High Card keeps trying to bludgeon The Joker with her car keys, but she evades and squirts her in the eye with her flower. As she is laughing though, she hears a car horn from behind her, and Valerie bumps into her rump, sending her flying. High Card smiles as she goes to embrace her ‘lover.’

The Card Counter uses her various gadgets, like a dust buster rigged to fire playing cards, to try and gain leverage against the Eleven of Hearts; but she keeps whipping her projectiles away with her straps.

The Strong Suit and The Eight of Spades keep taking turns charging and making holes, and The Queen of Diamonds still runs from The Royal Flush and her enormous plunger.

…

Big Blind and Bad Beat grit their teeth at Ace Savvy and The Night Club, and they snarl right back. Finally, the imposing bullies dart towards them.

“Cover your ears bro!” Night Club instructs, and he quickly does. Then, she power strums the strings to her super powered guitar, sending a devastating sonic wave at them and stunning them in their tracks.

“Dude! My ears are ringing!” Big Blind complains.

“Oh, dude, don’t! If your ears start ringing, my ears are gonna start ringing and- Oh man, they’re already ringing!” Bad Beat responds.

Then, Ace capitalizes on their misfortune by delivering a flying crane kick to the jaw of Big Blind. Bad Beat tries to grab him, but he ducks just in time to punch him in the gut.

He turns back to Night Club and shoots her a thumbs-up, and she returns it with one of her own.

…

Captain Cowbell keeps trying to use his Cryptonium Cowbell to fell his wife, but she usurps him at every turn. She finally gets close enough to knock it out his hands with a feisty chop, and then they begin wrestling to the ground.

As they do, The Golden Swirl gets knocked out of his utility belt, and goes flying in the air.

They stop fighting to watch on with dread. “NO!” they both shout.

…

It almost moves in slow motion, and by now everyone has stopped fighting to watch it.

…

Amazingly, it stops in mid-air. Everyone looks on with disbelief as it levitates.

Then, it goes zinging toward The Queen of Diamonds, and she catches it in her hand.

“YES! The precious jewel is _mine!”_ she declares.

…

Still on top of her husband, Muerta snaps out of her daze to flick him in the eye. “Ow!” he moans.

She rushes over to her daughter. “Honey, give me the Swirl!” she commands.

She meets her with grudging indecision.

“Lola… _Give it to me!”_ she sternly repeats.

…

After a moment of consideration, The Queen smiles and holds it out for her. “Here you go, mommy!”

“That a girl,” Muerta compliments. “Now… Finally I will be able to have all the power in the world! No one will be able to stop me! Muah ha ha ha ha!”

She reaches for the Swirl.

…

…

Suddenly, a thin strand of some sort of sticky substance latches on to the jewel. “Huh?” Muerta utters.

Then, the Swirl _again_ goes flying.

This time, it lands in the hands of Spider Solitaire, thanks to one of her web-lines.

…

Muerta looks to her with betrayed disbelief as Sam takes her mask off and smiles at the talisman.

“SAM?!... Give that to me, RIGHT NOW!”

She just amusingly observes the object for a moment while humming to herself.

“…Ehh, no way boss. This thing just doesn’t suit you.”

…

She turns to face Night Club, who meets her gaze. “I think it would look much better with you though,” she tells her girlfriend, and she tosses it to her.

Night Club catches it, and she confusingly lifts her head to look back to Sam, who is still all smiles.

She jogs over to her.

“Sam! What are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m always on your side, Luna. Even if we’re fighting for something that looks like Richie Rich crapped it out.”

Luna now smiles back at her.

…

“Well, I hate to spoil the moment _girls,_ but I’m in no mood for games. You’re going to hand that thing over to me right now!... Or you’re going to be sorry…” Muerta threatens.

“That’s not going to happen,” Captain Cowbell calls out, revealing himself to have recovered.

“…Your reign of terror ends now, Muerta. We’re taking the Turd back to its rightful owner. And _yes._ I _meant_ to say Turd,” he proudly states.

…

…

Suddenly, the sound of what appears to be a tank rolling in becomes audible, and sure enough, it’s really a _tank_ rolling in.

The heroes and villains just watch in a stupor as it pulls up with several men in black jumpsuits and masks following behind it.

It stops.

…

The hatch opens, and a small person climbs out.

“Actually, I’ll be taking the Golden Swirl,” they say, stepping out of the shadows to reveal their self.

Everyone gasps.

And it’s perhaps Ace who is the most surprised.

“…Clyde?”


	51. Band On The Run, p.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s super playlist continues with “Kryptonite” by 3 Doors Down, “Thunderstruck” by AC/DC Na na na na na nan na na, and “Hero” by Chad Kroeger and Josie Scott of Nickelback and Saliva.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

One-Eyed Jack, the former trusting sidekick of Ace Savvy, descends from the tank with an aura of arrogance.

“Yes, it is I- Clyde. Good ol’, never stand up for himself Clyde!... Everyone’s _favorite_ floor mat to walk over, Clyde!... Can’t get a flippin’ date from a girl who’s in love with a VAN- CLYDE!” he addresses, almost losing his cool.

High Card just awkwardly tries to pretend he can’t see her.

…

He takes a deep breath and relaxes himself before continuing with a smug smile.

“I bet you’re wondering what I’m doing here with a tank and all these guys, aren’t you Lincoln?” he asks his ex-best friend.

“Who are those guys, anyway?” The Joker asks.

“Just some guys from my therapy group,” he gladly answers, but then he gets serious again. “Whatever! The _reason_ I’m here- is to collect that _delicious_ looking hunk of gold you’re all so crazy about!” he explains with a wicked grin.

Everyone meets him with disgust. “Did he just say the Turd looks delicious?” Sam whispers to Luna.

“What? It kind of looks like a scoop of ice cream?!” One-Eyed Jack is sure to clarify.

“Yeah! The EXTRA CHOCOLATE kind!” Joker yells out.

…

He frowns. “Enough games! You’re going to hand over the Golden Swirl so I can finally get the respect I deserve!”

Ace Savvy steps forward. “Clyde, listen to me! I was wrong to be such a jerk! You don’t have to become a villain just because of me!” he apologizes.

“Shyeah! It’s always about _you,_ isn’t it, Lincoln! Ace Savvy! Star of the show! Well guess what, _mister,_ NOT ANYMORE!”

He gestures his henchmen to move forward. “ATTACK!” he commands.

…

The men in black all assume fighting positions… Then scatter all around the place, bumping into each other, the tank, and Valerie. Some just walk right out of the battlefield.

“Guys! What the heck are you doing?!” their master guffaws.

…

One of the men in black stops in place.

“Okay- I think I see what the problem is,” he starts.

He then removes his mask to reveal _another_ mask- one that’s red with black around the eyes, and white eye sheer.

“Maybe that was a poor choice of words. I can’t see shit out of this thing,” he complains. “Maybe if I just make the eye holes a little- oops,” he lets out as he tears the hole too wide.

“…Well now the thing’s kind of pointless. Kind of like this stupid cameo… You know, I heard they tried to get Norman Reedus for this thing? But I guess he was too busy making more trailers for Death Stranding. I wish somebody would pay me millions of dollars to get naked and cry with babies for two minutes. Sure as heck beats getting roasted by TJ Miller and _still_ being second fiddle to Wolverine…” the stranger rambles, much to the confusion of _everyone._

…

Jack face palms. “Just get out of here, Wade!”

The stranger shrugs. “Fine. Whatever. Last time I do you a favor you little creep,” he says before turning to leave.

But then he turns back around. “Oh! By the way, _Lori…_ He has a shrine of you! He collects your hairs and puts them in it!”

“Eww! Clyde!” she retorts with disgust.

He gets flustered. “What! That’s- heh heh, that’s not true?! No way?!”

…

“Was that Deadpool?” Spencer whispers to his niece.

“Yeah, that was him alright,” Sam says with pleasant surprise.

…

Jack visibly reaches a breaking point. “ENOUGH!... Man, this is _not_ how I expected my first day as a super villain to go… BOYS! Just take the stupid masks off and make the eye holes bigger! Just- don’t do what _he_ did!”

“You mean like both holes?” one of them asks.

“YES BOTH HOLES!... And Louds!- Don’t go anywhere! I’m getting that Swirl as soon as they fix their holes!”

…

The other heroes and villains all exchange looks with each other. They mostly convey uncertainty, and some show chagrin- like how High Card looks to Joker.

But some show just a little remorse, enough for Luna to pick up on it.

…

She takes her place in the middle of them all. “Everybody, I have something to say!” she announces, and they all give her their attention.

She looks to Sam for reassurance, and she meets her with a soft little smile- enough to give her what she needs.

“…We can’t keep fighting like this! Dad was right, it _is_ time to put an end to this!... But maybe instead of trying to kill each other over a piece of-”

“You really don’t have to say it,” Lucy interrupts, and everyone nods.

“…Right,” Luna responds before continuing. “Instead of fighting, we need to come together! Right now!... It’s the only way we’re gonna beat these guys!”

…

Everyone shares more mutual gazes, this time showing even more remorse.

“Besides… We’re a family,” she finishes with a warm smile.

…

 _“Sniff…_ Awh dude, that’s beautiful!” Hank blurts out, wiping away a single tear.

“Awh dude, don’t cry! If you cry, then I’m gonna cry!” Hawk tells him.

…

Rita and Lynn look to one another with nervousness.

“She’s right,” the wife somberly admits.

“Of course she is. We were so foolish to tear the family apart like this… I’m sorry honey,” he tells her.

“No, I’m sorry,” she simply says back, and they smile at one another.

Then, all of the Loud siblings sorrowfully look to one another, and proceed giving each other hugs and apologizing.

Even Spencer turns to give his niece the same affection. “I’m so sorry!” he bawls, forcing her into a bear hug. She just tries to breathe.

…

Luna smiles as she watches on, but the touching moment is spoiled by a slow clap coming from atop the tank.

They all stop to look to One-Eyed Jack.

“…How touching, Louds. Really nice to see you guys finally kiss and make-up. It’s just too bad it has to be before I beat all of you!” he sinisterly states.

Everyone furrows their brows.

“No Clyde- it’s your villainy that’s coming to an end,” Ace Savvy promises. “This family’s not going anywhere!”

They all assume fighting positions, wholly agreeing with his sentiment.

Luna glances at Sam, and she glances back. They affirmatively nod to each other, realizing just what Lisa was trying to tell them. This matters.

…

“Ha! We’ll see about that, Savvy. Boys, ATTACK!” he commands, and the charge forward, apparently having fixed their eye hole problem.

“Gang!-” Captain Cowbell calls, and he looks to Muerta with intent. She nods.

“KICK THEIR BUTTS!” they shout together.

And the showdown continues.

\-----------------------

Almost as if they were never members of opposing teams, the heroes of the Full House Gang and the villains of The Shuffled Deck Crew synergistically fight alongside one another.

The twins use their plungers, rhinestones, and natural rapport to take on the henchmen. The Joker puts aside her petty intolerance of High Card’s rapport turned relationship with a motor vehicle to help her lay the smackdown. Strong Suit and Eights work with Eleven and Card Counter to throw them into craters with straps, tackles, and card projectiles.

Ace Savvy uses his excellence of martial arts execution to kick, punch, and chop his way through his former best friend’s minions. Muerta uses her cunning to lure them into a sense of security, then Captain Cowbell uses his Cryptonium Cowbell to ring them out of commission. And The Deuce throws some deuces of course.

Captain UNO gets beat up some more as he tries everything from Skips to Reverses to stop the attackers, but luckily, The Night Club and Spider Solitaire are there to whip the bad guys- figuratively and literally.

…

After several minutes of watching his hired goons be defeated one by one, One-Eyed Jack grows restless. He stops nervously biting his fingernails to shake himself, then heads up to the hatch of his tank to take cover.

Ace is sure to keep an eye on him while he tangles with said goons though, and he witnesses this.

“Jack!” he shouts after nailing a release German suplex. The former sidekick looks back to him with terror, then quickly scurries into the hatch as Savvy rushes to catch him.

“Dang it… dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!” he curses as he feels Ace’s hand grab the waistband of his Fruit of the Looms.

“It’s over, Jack!” he declares.

…

But he just won’t give up. Desperately, he reaches for the control…

…

Captain UNO finally manages to get in some offense with help from his niece and her girlfriend.

“Yeah! UNO, bitch!” he gloats after running out of cards, and Spider and Night Club jog over to him.

“Nice work, big guy,” Night Club remarks as she pants.

“Yeah, that reverse into the skip into the Draw Four was sick!” Spider adds.

“…Awh shucks you guys. I’m just doing what any other-”

…

He’s blasted by the tank, virtually erasing him.

Sam and Luna can only look on with absolute bewilderment before it sinks in that they just watched him be _murdered._

Sam’s eyes well up. “Spencer?...” She falls to her knees.

Luna and the others all anxiously look over to the tank, and see Lincoln and Clyde climb out with guilty demeanor. They make it evident that they’ve made a very big mistake.

…

She looks back to Sam, who is now bursting into full-fledged tears.

“Spencer! Oh god, SPENCER!” she sobs.

The others look to her and depress. They realize what has happened, and they begin tearing up as well. Even Deadpool, who was supposed to be gone by now.

…

Luna looks to her shaky hands. She made a promise, but it was easily broken over a violin. Lisa said it was her gift, but it still feels like it’s her curse. And the last time she tried this, there was so much blood she almost lost consciousness.

_“If that would have happened… Quentin… Sam…”_

…

But this is for a good cause. And it’s not just her telling herself that. For the first time, she has the chance to truly do good with her powers.

And that makes all the difference.

…

…  
So she raises her right hand, and forces the latent power inside of her to come forth and change the past.

_*REWIND*_

\-----------------------

When she comes to, she can immediately feel blood escaping her nose. Fortunately, there’s _nowhere_ near as much as last time, but it reminds her what’s at stake.

She looks over to see One-Eyed Jack running into his tank, and Ace Savvy chasing after him.

“Shit,” she utters, and she’s quick to equip her sonic guitar.

But she’s too weak, and she falls to her hands and knees.

…

“Luna!” Sam hollers from nearby, catching her by surprise. She rushes over to comfort her. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

Weakly, Luan looks over to the tank, and by now Ace is grabbing ahold of Jack’s boxers.

Sam follows her eyes and sees this, then looks back to her girlfriend.

…

“Stop them…” Luna hoarsely musters out before falling face first.

“Luna! LUNA!” Sam cries, but she’s out. She looks back to the tank, and sees the turret spinning around uncontrollably.

Then, her incredibly heightened senses detect imminent danger. “Oh no…”

…

“Yeah! UNO, bitch!” She hears her uncle shout from not too far away, and she looks to find that the gun of the tank is now pointed directly at him.

“NO!” she cries.

…

Realizing what’s about to happen, she frantically, desperately tries to think of a way to stop it.

Seal the barrel up with her web? It won’t work! Blast it with impact webbing? That won’t be enough! Yank it off into the sky? What if it hurts somebody else?!

“Damn it!” she curses, looking down to Luna, hoping that somehow she can help her even in defeat.

And that’s when she finds it.

…

Ace keeps yanking on Jack’s undies, and the villain keeps tugging on the control to fight it. “Just- let- go!” Savvy tells him.

“I- don’t-” Jack stutters. Then, he hears a clicking sound. They both stop and look to the control with wide eyes.

*Now firing.* An automated voice says.

“…Uh oh.”

…

 _“It’s happening!”_ Sam thinks. As fast as she can, she grabs the sonic Bo Diddley from Luna’s back, and equips it.

Just in time too… Because the tank fires a missile a short moment after.

…

Quickly, she power strums its six strings with all her might, sending out a tremendous wave of energy toward the missile.

And with that, it explodes in the middle of the ruined cul-de-sac, narrowly avoiding all the patrons around it.

They all realize this and turn to acknowledge it, bearing witness to the oddly beautiful eruption.

And without even really knowing why, they all cheer. Whatever it was, it had to be good, right?

…

But not Sam. She hurries back over to Luna, and turns her over to see her pale lifeless face with blood faintly running down her lip.

“Oh no… Oh god, no!”

…

She quickly takes her in her arms to cradle her, but she doesn’t respond.

Sam starts to cry. “No, no, no… Don’t do this to me baby… Please don’t do this to me…”

…

But she still doesn’t respond.

Sam’s heart sinks, and she buries her face in her chest.

…

…

And it raises.

…

She ebbs enough to lift her head back up, and looks to see Luna weakly opening her eyes.

“Luna!” she cries with a smile.

…

After a moment to recover, she looks up to see her girlfriend’s beautiful baby blues gazing down upon her.

“…Did we win?”

…

Sam breaks the contact to look around and see everyone smiling and hugging as they celebrate their victory, and Ace pulls a remorseful looking Jack out of the tank to cuff him.

Then she looks back into her eyes.

…

“Hell yeah Luna. Hell yeah.”

\-----------------------

Sam helps Luna to her feet, and wipes away the drying blood from her lip. She sadly winces upon doing so, but is ready to don a reassuring smile shortly after.

The others dust themselves off after a long and treacherous battle, and take turns congratulating each other and sharing family love.

Especially the parents.

…

“Come here you,” Lynn, Sr. tells his wife and former archrival, swooping her in his arms to give her a big smooch.

“Woah! _Lynn!”_ she blushingly responds while waving her hand to cool herself off.

“Oh, gross!” “Come on!” their children all express.

But Hank and Hawk, as burly as they may seem, pull each other into a hug to share a joyful cry.

…

Ace Savvy comes forward with One-Eyed Jack in handcuffs, reminding everyone that there is still some work left to be finished.

Everyone comes to him with shameful expressions, and he sorrowfully hangs his head.

Then, to everyone’s surprise, Lincoln uncuffs him. “Huh?!”

…

Clyde rubs his chafed wrists, then looks to his old friend with a look of surprise. “You’re- you’re letting me go?”

He sighs. “This was all my fault, Clyde… If I had been a better friend to you, I wouldn’t have driven you away. If anyone deserves this, it’s me…”

A tear comes to Clyde’s one eye. “…I’M SORRY!” he cries.

“I’M SORRY TOO!” Lincoln cries, and they hug.

…

And just as Hank and Hawk had finished doing the same, they see this, and go right back into each other’s sweaty arms.

…

Lynn clears his throat. “Mhm… Boys?” he sternly begins.

They straighten up, and look to him. “Yes, Captain?” Lincoln weakly gets out.

His father looks to Rita, and they share an affirming nod.

“…I think we all know what needs to happen now.”

…

“Oh no! Not the paddy wagon!” Clyde cries.

This confuses everyone, but they shake it off, remembering how neurotic Clyde McBride can be.

“From this moment forward… Clyde, Lincoln…”

…

“You will be the leaders of the Full House Gang.”

…

They look at him, stunned.

He just smiles, and so do all the others.

“It’s obvious your father and I need to work on some things… But it looks like you two have already done that. I just wish we would’ve realized what was important sooner,” Rita bemoans, wrapping her arm around her husband.

“That’s right, honey. What really matters is our family, and be there for one another,” he tells her with a smile, and an aura of love and embrace comes over all the members of the Loud family.

And Spencer and Sam too, of course.

…

“Bleck! Alright this just got way too 90s Saturday morning! I’m going back to making my R-Rated movie! If Disney lets us… I’m so lost at this point. I huffed way too much gas before this,” Deadpool informs everyone, and they just meet him with incredulousness as he _finally_ takes his leave.

“Who the heck is that guy?” Lynn, Sr. asks.

…

And just then, he’s hit with one of The Deuces’ infamous deuces.

“Lily!” everyone scolds, but she just giggles.

…

“Lynn!” Rita cries, kneeling down to check on him. “Are you alright?”

“Nuh… Uh…” he groggily moans.

…

“…You did that on purpose!” he vengefully claims as he points his bony finger at his wife.

She scowls. “Me? It’s _my_ fault our daughter flung a brownie at you?!”

“Well she didn’t learn it from me!” he defends.

…

And with that, the heroes of the Full House Gang and the villains of the Shuffled Deck Crew are all arguing again, and before long, they’re back to fighting each other.

Sam, Luna, and Spencer all watch on with disbelief.

Until…

…

“Eh, what the heck? I’m taking the turd for myself. What’s the worst that can happen?” Spencer casually tells them, and he charges into battle. “LEROY JENKINS!”

…Leaving Luna and Sam alone with rising apprehension.

“Guys! GUYS! Stop!” Luna tries to tell them all, but they keep hitting each other with cowbells, straps, punches, kicks, chattery teeth, diamonds, and big ass plungers.

“Guys...” she utters, feeling a sharp pain in her head. She staggers, and Sam notices.

“Luna?...”

…

They all keep fighting, oblivious to the fact that something is wrong with their beloved Luna.

“Guys! GUYS!” Sam tries now, but it’s no use.

…

But finally, Lily of all people stops to crawl her way over. She sees the worried look on Sam’s face, and Luna kneeling over in pain, and she realizes something bad is happening.

It makes her cry. “WAAH! WAAAAAH!”

…

That gets everyone’s attention. They all stop fighting and look to her, then Luna.

Sam tries to get down to Luna’s level and comfort her, but she shoves her away. “Don’t touch me!”

…

Sam reluctantly steps back, watching her girlfriend struggle with this and knowing she can do nothing to help.

She realizes that she can help the crying toddler though, and goes over to pick her up.

“Shhh… Shhh baby… Sammy’s here. I’ve got you…”

…

She steps further away as Luna starts discharging strange purple static from all around her, clenching and groaning, trying to free herself from this torture.

The others can only watch in shock.

…

…

Finally, Luna jolts up, and throws her hands out to release the pent up energy inside of her.

“AHHHHHHH!”

…

Before them, a large purple riff forms, shining its awesome glow down upon all of them.

They’re speechless.

…

Luna relaxes her body, but still clenches her wrist and cringes her face as she raises her right hand.

She slowly opens her eyes, and sees her magnificent creation.

They’ve always been so terrifying… But this one is different.

_“It’s beautiful… Like the stars…”_

…

She holds on to power compelling her to keep this portal open, and focuses on it- just as Lisa had told her to do. She concentrates until she’s sure she can feel it- that she can harness its energy.

She does now, and she uses her strength to close it off, and it slowly implodes until there is nothing left of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your piping hot order of overly long author’s notes are ready. Thanks for reading and be well if you’ve got better things to do.
> 
> …I really didn’t want to end the chapter right there, but I didn’t want to drag it out any further. I promise we’ll pick up first thing tomorrow with some ‘splaining Lucy.
> 
> I will say that this arc was SO much fun to write. I hadn’t intended for it to take up this many chapters, and I had my reservations going into it, but I’m super glad I did it (pun not intended, but I’ll gladly claim it). If it was in the cards (that one was intended) I would do something more with it, but I think I’d much rather see someone else try to~ hint hint;)
> 
> Again, gotta thank Heitomos for inspiring me to try this. He’s the best good noodle a humble boating instructor could ever ask for:3 …The rest of you are cool too, but until you can say you’ve printed out a hard copy of 100+ pages of Kigo goodness, you’re stuck with measly WLIIA points. Maybe I’ll open up a shop where you can exchange your points for No-Prizes though, if you’re lucky.
> 
> …Ass kissing, gloating, and failed attempts at humor aside… You may or may not have noticed that she hasn’t rewound yet to this point in the Episode. All I got for that is: Would YOU if you were in her shoes? (Go listen to “Would?” by AIC, for gits and shiggles.)
> 
> The perceptive bunch will notice this was the first time I shifted to another character’s POV in this story. Wasn’t sure I wanted to at all, but I thought about it like switching between characters in a video game if that makes any sense. Spoiler alert: it won’t be the last time I do this.
> 
> Don’t ask me to explain Captain UNO’s powers- just use your imagination, Squidward. (I hate UNO by the way… People in my family take that game WAY too seriously.)
> 
> And I obviously do not own Deadpool. Duh. You’re welcome for that one btw. And please tell me you’ve seen Django Unchained…
> 
> Next time you’re looking for a laugh, YouTube “The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.” It’s so old and lame but it’s hilarious, I love it, and it’s apropos.  
> …
> 
> Now, special announcement time. To celebrate Carol Pingrey’s return to the Loud House, I am pleased to let you all know that I have been working on a new story starring everybody’s favorite one dimensional Loud House character!:D Well, besides Maggie…
> 
> So, this weekend, please be on the lookout for my newest project, “Carol Likes Luna.” I am sure it won’t take you long to see where it’s going;)
> 
> …
> 
> Thanks for reading, love, and please stay tuned!
> 
>  


	52. Band On The Run, p.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s shorty features “Time in a Bottle” by Jim Croce and “Breathe” by Anna Nalick. Two beautiful songs, and I almost saved them for the very last chapter. (Plan’s still to do an Episode Six FYI).
> 
> Enjoy!

 

After closing of the portal, Luna looks to see all of her loved ones staring at her. They all look… terrified. Even Sam… Even Lily…

For the first time, she truly feels like there is something wrong with her. She’s not normal. She’s a _freak._ And worse yet, she’s _dangerous._

...

But looking at all of their frightful faces, she realizes it’s not always about how she feels. She knows full well what she’s done, but the others have no idea what they’ve just seen- minus Sam, and even _she_ still can’t fully grasp it.

…

She takes a deep breath, and checks to see if there’s blood coming from her nose.

There’s a little bit.

…

Not enough to be of real concern though, so she simply wipes what she can away and takes another deep breath before addressing them all.

…

“Guys…” she starts, and they all worriedly step back. Some even gasp.

It hurts to see them like this, but she knows she can’t run from this. Really, deep down, she wishes she could’ve just told them all sooner. Maybe her family in her home reality more so than the costumed versions, but it’s just as important to respect them as it would be back home.

So she continues.

“Guys… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you… The truth is, I have powers. _Real_ powers… Powers that-”

She pauses, seeing that they’re all somewhat calming down to give her their undivided attention. Not because they fear her, but because they _care_ about her.

…

“…I can go back in time,” she says, looking straight to Lisa. She meets her with trepid eyes, but she can see that she wants to understand.

“…Not very far,” she continues, “but enough to change things. Sometimes I change little things… Sometimes, _big_ things…”

She now looks to Luan. Like Lisa, she can’t help but be afraid. But she won’t let the fear stop her from being here for her sister, just like she always is.

…

Luna feels a tear stream down her cheek.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I have these powers… But I think I’m finally starting to understand that- it’s not about me, and what I want. It’s about being there for people you care about- people you love,” she says, now shifting her focus to Sam.

She just now realizes that she’s holding on to her precious baby sister, and seeing the two of them together brings warmth to her heart like she’s never felt before.

She can’t help but smile.

…

She stops talking to turn her back to the sun. To her surprise, it’s beginning to set. It’s been _that_ long.

_“Woah… Funny how… Funny how time flies…”_

…

Her favorite golden hue covers the sky, and with it, she’s able to fully embrace this moment. She has her family’s unconditional love, and that will never change. She has this power, with or without reason, and she has a choice in how she uses it.

And she thinks she may have just taken her first step forward to getting home.

…

She closes her eyes, and raises her right hand. Then, she searches to find that compelling force that she was able to grab hold of. Once she finds it, she reaches out to it again, and it lets her take hold. _“Good…”_

Then, the others watch on in amazement, as she’s able to conjure up the energy to bring forth another portal. This one is cleaner, more stable. It wasn’t born in chaos, it was born in love.

…

She opens her eyes to see her new creation, and actually smiles.

Then, she turns back to see everyone else. Gone is their fear. They’re mesmerized.

And Sam sees Luna’s smile, and she smiles too.

She walks over to Lynn and Rita, and offers them their baby. “Here, Mrs. Loud,” she softly, sweetly says to her.

Still stunned, she takes the baby, who turns out to be smiling now, too.

…

She then looks up to see Sam making her way to Luna.

…

Still smiling, she joins her side, and nervously preens her hair. “Hey you.”

“Hey,” Luna simply says back, and she offers her her hand. Sam takes it.

…

And for a moment, they just look into the riff before them, feeling its indescribable energy beckoning to them.

“Do you think this is the one?” Sam timidly asks Luna.

She looks to her, and she looks back. “I don’t know. But there’s only one way to find out.”

“…Might as well jump,” Sam says with a little smirk. Luna softly giggles.

…

Before they can though, Luna knows she can’t just leave her family like this. Not without something more.

So she releases her hand from Sam’s, and turns back to face them, her smile receding.

There are many more things that could be said about the way they look at her now. But ultimately, she knows the only thing that matters, is that they love her.

…

“Don’t be scared. This is just something I have to do… I have to go home… I love you guys.”

With nothing left to say, she turns back around and looks to Sam.

“Wait-!” they hear Lynn, Sr. call out. They turn back to face him.

…

“Don’t leave us…”

…

She sees the worried look in his eyes, and that her mother, brother, and sisters all feel the same way.

As hard as it is to go, she knows that it’s for the best. And she knows that they’ll be waiting for her on the other side of the portal, no matter where it takes them.

“…I’m never leaving you, Dad. Not again,” she promises.

…

And again, she turns to face Sam, and with her eyes- asks her if it’s time.

…

“Sam…” Spencer weakly calls out, and they again break away to turn back.

He says nothing more. Maybe he simply can’t.

But he said enough. And Sam knows just what to say back.

She smiles. “…She’s a mutant.”

…

And with that, they take each other’s hands.

“Are you ready?” Luna asks.

“I’m ready,” Sam answers.

…

They jump in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suck for doing such a short chapter, but I thought it was pretty badass if I’m being honest. Maybe you disagree or think I could’ve done better, but ya know, after 125,000+ words, I think I’m entitled to some bragging;)
> 
> Alright, enough of that. You should be smart enough to know that we’re headed somewhere new tomorrow. Feel free to speculate where with a comment/review!
> 
> And if it wasn’t obvious, this episode is going to be the longest- easily (14 chapters). But we’re more than halfway there now. I’m hopeful your patience will be rewarded- especially with the s****y twist ending I’ve got in store (insert Leni Loud winky face picture here).
> 
> Until next time, true believers… Be well, thanks for reading, and remember to drink your Ovaltine.
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> PS. I’ve either uploaded the first chapter of “Carol Likes Luna.” I’d really appreciate it if you checked it out! I promise you’ll enjoy it, even if Caroluna isn’t your thing;)
> 
> PSS. "Selfie Improvement" was SO good! It's a great time to be a fan of The Loud House.


	53. Band On The Run, p.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some F.O.N. fun? Good. Because today’s chapter is gonna be better than a Lori Loud birthday party:)
> 
> Today’s F.O.N. features “Band on The Run” by Paul McCartney and Wings. (Aha!)
> 
> That’s all I got, but I will reference one song you may want to go listen to in absolute privacy if you get a chance.
> 
> Enjoy comrades!

 

After stepping foot through the portal, everything becomes a blur. There’s the blinding light, and the feeling of floating through air.

But as quickly as they were pulled into the fight for the Golden Turd, they’re now waking to find a new world before them.

…

It’s sunny. Not necessarily warm, but still sunny. Luna’s eyes adjust to the sudden change of light, and she looks around to see that she’s standing in the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue.

Things are… normal. The autumn leaves around the house have fallen, Lola and Lana’s toys are scattered around the front lawn, and big, beautiful Vanzilla is parked in her usual spot.

 _“Could it be?”_ Luna excitedly thinks.

…

“Sam! Sam!” she calls out as she smiles.

…

But something _is_ different.

It’s her voice.

“What the-?”

It’s her face.

_“It’s rough?”_

It’s her balls.

_“Wait…”_

…

“Uhm, dude,” she hears a guy say from behind her. But there voice is almost familiar. It almost sounds like…

…

“Woah!”

It is. It’s Sam. _Boy_ Sam.

…

“Dude!” Luna blurts out.

“Dude… You’re a dude!” _he_ tells her. Or, _him._

Because Luna Loud is one-hundred percent _man._

“AHHH!” he cries.

…

As he freaks out, Sam is strangely keeping his cool.

Luna calls him out on it. “Dude!” he says again.

“What?” he simply responds.

“We’re dudes! How are you not freaking out about this?!” Luna hollers.

…

Sam shrugs. “Ehh, could be worse.” Then he perks up. “I wonder…”

He starts to put his hand down his pants.

“Ewww! Okay- We’re leaving!” Luna cries as he holds out his right hand.

“Oh come on! At least let me see if I can-”

…

Before Sam can finish whatever curious activity he had intended, they’re being sucked into another portal.

\-----------------------

They recover to find themselves in the main hall of the Loud House second floor. They look to one another, and they’re once again females.

“Oh man… Too weird,” Luna lets out, clearly still disturbed.

“Yeah… I don’t think I could pull off being a boy,” Sam ironically tells her, and she just nervously smiles.

 _“I’m the worst girlfriend ever!”_ Luna thinks in a playful tone.

…

They see Lincoln come out of his bedroom, smiling… in his underwear.

They both cringe. “Uhh, dude. Put on some clothes,” Luna tells him.

He still smiles. “What’s the matter, sis? Don’t wanna give your brother any sweet lovin’ today?” he says with a finger gun and a wink.

…

They both grow _mortified._

“Oh my god, Luna. Change back! Open a portal, NOW!” Sam commands her.

“You ain’t gotta tell me!” she asserts, quickly conjuring another portal to go through.

…

They do so, and it doesn’t even faze Lincoln. He just shrugs.

“Oh well, I got nine more.”

\-----------------------

The main hall of Royal Woods High. _“Alright, good. Maybe this is home.”_

Luna turns to see Sam at her side, and they both shiver.

“We will _never_ speak of that again!” she sternly tells her.

“You mean how your brother wanted to get down with OPP?! Uh- wow, REALLY?!” she says, channeling the Nicolas Cage meme.

“THAT’S SPEAKING OF IT!” Luna scolds, but Sam breaks away from looking at her to look incredulously down the hall. Luna follows her eyes, and sees Carol Pingrey approaching with a wide smile on her face.

…

“What does _she_ want?” Sam snidely says with a furrowed brow.

Carol comes right up to them. She looks to Luna.

“Hey babe,” she sweetly greets, and she plants a kiss on Luna’s lips before she even knows what has hit her.

Sam _scowls._

Carol looks up to her, and frowns back. “What’s _her_ problem?”

…

“Okay! Luna- this is _obviously_ not the right reality! Luna?! Time to _go?!”_

Luna is still stunned by the kiss.

“Uhm… Uh… Nuh…”

…

She shakes her head to snap out of it, but ends up meeting Carol’s alluring eyes batting at her.

She just stares.

“LUNA!” Sam shouts, getting a little angry.

“Okay, okay!” Luna defensively says, and she opens a portal.

…

Carol just watches with shock as Luna grabs Sam by the wrist and walks in. Sam hatefully looks at Carol until they’ve disappeared inside.

\-----------------------

The main hall of Royal Woods High. _“Uhm… Maybe THIS is the right one?”_

Luna turns to see Sam at her side, petulantly frowning with her arms crossed.

“What?” Luna defensively responds.

“You kissed Carol!” she whines.

“She kissed me! You saw it!” Luna retorts.

“Mhm. And _you_ liked it!” she rebuts, turning away to look skyward while maintaining her huffy pose.

“Awh, baby, come on… She just surprised me is all!” she explains, and Sam ebbs a bit.

Until Luna dons a guilty expression. “…She’s actually a pretty good kisser.”

…

Before Sam can promptly tear into her, they see Carol coming down the hall again.

Sam’s eye begins twitching with disdain, and Luna feels a sense of dread overcome her. “Now, babe… Take a deep breath.”

“Hey babe,” Carol greets again with the same loving smile as she approaches.

…

_“Shit.”_

Before she can say anything to help the situation, Sam starts.

“Listen here! If you think you can just come up here and put your grubby hands all over-”

…

Carol kisses Sam.

…

It catches both of them by complete surprise.

Luna’s jaw drops, and Sam just tenses up as Carol wraps her arm around her.

Then she gawks at Luna. “Sam, what is _she_ doing here?”

Luna doesn’t acknowledge her. She just looks to Sam.

She relaxes a bit as she nervously smiles and breaks away from Carol. “Heheh… She _is_ a pretty good kisser.”

…

Luna grabs her by the wrist as she restlessly comes back to form and summons yet another portal.

Now as she pulls her in- to Carol’s reasonable surprise, Sam nervously smiles at her through a blush until they disappear.

\-----------------------

Luna and Sam open their eyes, and see nothing but blue sky. They feel the breeze of a faint wind as they look around and see that there are standing on rooftop of a building.

Amazingly, Leni Loud is perched at the ledge of the building looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. “Two clickies to the right, and one clicky up…”

They look at her, then to each other, with stupefied expressions.

Leni feels their presence behind her, then turns to look at them. She smiles and waves.

“Oh, hey guys! Did Ken send you to help?” she jovially greets.

…

Without a word, Luna simply raises her right hand…

\-----------------------

It’s cold, and what sounds like a Dutch version of “Barbie Girl” is playing. Luna looks to Sam, she looks to Luna, and they see that they are both wearing winter clothing and hats.

Around them, there are all these other white people, and a couple Asians. They’re also wearing winter clothing, and all speaking various languages from German to French.

“I like your toque, eh!” they hear someone say in English.

“Oh thank you! Your toque is very nice too, eh!”

The smell of bacon and syrup is in the air… and marijuana.

…

Upon further inspection, it would appear they’re in some kind of lodge. There’s a big moose head hung up above a fireplace, and tons of hockey memorabilia plastered around every other inch of the walls- except where a Canadian flag hangs on a mezzanine.

…

Luna and Sam just look at one another with confusion.

“Uhm… I like your toque?” Sam says to Luna, and without a word, she conjures yet _another_ portal.

\-----------------------

They see the flashing lights of police sirens, and that there are several cruisers lined up out front of 1216 Franklin Avenue.

“Dude?...” Luna blurts out as she gawks at her house.

…

Police officers escort Lynn, Sr. and Rita out of the building as they grow hysterical.

“We’re so sorry Lincoln!” Rita cries.

“We would have never made you sleep outside if we weren’t so busy getting drunk all the time!” Lynn, Sr. adds.

…

The other Loud sisters all come out crying, and Lori snaps on Lynn. “This is all your fault! You made Lincoln run away and call the cops on Mom and Dad!”

“Now we’re gonna live in an orphanage!” Lola cries.

“And I’m pretty sure I contracted a venereal disease. I’ll probably be dead in a week,” Lucy morbidly states.

“What’s a verariel disease?” Lana asks.

…

Taking it all in, Lynn just runs away crying. “I’m the worst sister ever! I should’ve never said Lincoln was bad luck!”

…

The sisters all hang their heads low, until they raise them to see what appears to be a giant squirrel coming to the door.

It’s actually a person in a suit, who takes their helmet off to reveal that it is none other than Lincoln.

…

“Finally… It’s all over…” he says after a dramatic pause, and he hangs his head in sorrow.

Then they all cry, and Lucy falls face first.

…

…

Sam looks to Luna with a worried expression. “Dude, are you gonna be okay? How many times can you warp before something bad happens to you?”

Luna meets her with some trepidation as she checks her lip. No blood though.

“…I don’t know, Sam. But we have to keep trying. We’ll get home eventually, right?”

…

Sam takes her hands. “Home won’t mean much without you,” she tells her with pain in her blue eyes.

Luna just places her hand to her cheek as she smiles a weak little smile, and then breaks away to try one more time.

_“Please God… Let this be the one…”_

And she raises her right hand.

\-----------------------

“Max?...”

Luna shakes her head and looks around. There’s a handsome man with white frames and a black sports jacket standing in front of the room, and he looks very concerned.

“Max?...” he says again.

…

She looks around to see more unfamiliar faces. There’s a girl on the right side of the room with her hair coiffed up and a golden cross around her neck, and she looks very sad. There’s a girl on the left side of the room that looks like she’s sucked on a lemon. And actually, the more she looks at her, the more she can see a resemblance to Carol. The hair’s just very short.

There’s all sorts of photography equipment lined up along the walls of what seems to be a classroom. There are pictures posted of old magazine covers, inspirational posters, and something about an “Everyday Heroes” Contest.

Before her on the desk she sits in is a little pink pencil case with cooky doodles on it, a notepad open with her handwriting all over it, a photograph of a girl standing in front of a wall of even more photographs, a worn out composition notebook, and…

_“No way…”_

A Polaroid camera _exactly_ like Spencer’s.

…

“Max?!” she hears again, and it finally registers. She looks up to the man, and meets him with indifference.

“Uhm… are you talking to me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got A LOT to say about this one. So, as always, thanks for reading guys, and no hard feelings if you’re not interested.
> 
> Yeah, this was easily the most F.O.N. thing I’ve ever written:) I actually had a really long list of AU’s I wanted to explore and funny situations to put Luna and Sam in, like a Star Wars, a WWE, and a SpongeBob one- but I ultimately decided on these ones because of reasons. I could’ve kept going though;)
> 
> So let’s go over them one by one. And so I only have to say it once, I WAS ONLY HAVING FUN, I DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING SERIOUS. Hopefully you guys realize that already though, and had fun reading it.
> 
> 1- The genderbent warp was just for gits and shiggles. Nothing really to say there.
> 
> 2- Just so we’re all clear, I loathe Loudcest with every fiber of my being. I don’t care if you read or write it, I won’t judge, but I was ONLY making fun of it because I hate it. I’ll respect your position, but please respect mine enough to take a joke. Hope you got a laugh no matter how you feel about it… Glad we’re at an understanding.
> 
> 3- I think it was elmago that wanted to see a Caroluna AU. It means a lot that you took enough interest to suggest an AU for them to visit, and I considered what you said about the prospect and wanted to work it in somehow. So I hope this sufficed a bit, even if it wasn’t the whole jyst of your request. (Insert shameless plug for “Carol Likes Luna” here.)
> 
> 4- Go read “Leni and the Jetts” if you haven’t already. It’s by maninthecouch and it’s in my favorites. Easily the best LH fic that isn’t by JamesSunderlandsPillow;D
> 
> 5- Canadians aren’t so bad. Except for one in particular. You know who you are. But for reals, at least you Canuks aren’t West Virginians. All we do is talk about guns n Jesus and stuff our fat faces with pepperoni rolls and pie without crust. (Why couldn’t I be born in Hawaii?).
> 
> 6- I don’t understand the overly dramatized “No Such Luck” stories. I know I probably suck compared to That Engineer, but hey, it takes all kinds of kinds. You do you, I’ma do me.
> 
> …
> 
> Finally, the last one… You should’ve seen it coming folks. There are two parties I have to address here: ONE being the people who know what’s up, and TWO being the people who haven’t played Life is Strange. For ya’ll that have: release the Krack-Can!:D
> 
> For those who don’t get what the heck that means: Luna has entered a reality where she’s the main character of LIS- putting us in crossover territory. Don’t worry; I don’t think I’m spoiling too much by saying it’s not permanent, and I don’t intend to have this story become a full-fledged crossover. Also, if you have an interest in playing the game at some point, know that I won’t spoil anything that doesn’t happen outside the very beginning of the game.
> 
> I’ll also try to write the next chapter in a way that doesn’t lose your interest regardless of which party you belong to. This is still about Luna, folks.
> 
> Jeez, I’m out of breath. Those were really long notes. Told ya so:p
> 
>  


	54. Band On The Run, p.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Arcadia Bay hit is “To All of You” by Syd Matters!:D
> 
> And thanks to o0oWoLfwrIT3ro0o for sharing this lovely art by cartoon56 on DA: http://fav.me/dbcy6ap ...Check it out to see why:)
> 
> Also, I took some of the dialogue verbatim from “Life is Strange”. I don’t own it, doy.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 “Max, please pay attention. Just because you’re here on scholarship doesn’t mean you should feel the need to doze off during my lecture,” the handsome man tells Luna.

 _“Uhm, Max? My name’s Luna, dude,”_ she wants to say to him, but she realizes this would likely just earn her more ridicule from the unfamiliar students already snickering at her- as if she can’t tell.

So, she just sinks into her seat, and tries to remain calm. While the teacher- who rubs her the wrong way for some reason, starts talking about Alfred Hitchcock; she reflects on her situation.

_“Okay Luna… Just chill for a minute. Can’t do anything until I find out where Sam is… But this reality- it’s a lot different than the other ones. If my name is different, than a lot of other things are probably different…”_

_“I guess I could go through my phone and see if she’s in my contacts…”_

She looks around for it, and realizes that she’s wearing blue jeans again. _“Of course.”_ It’s not in her pocket or her desk, but there’s a bag leaned against the leg of her chair. She reaches into it, and pulls out her smartphone. _“Alright, cool.”_

She unlocks it.

…

“Ms. Caulfield,” the teacher says, apparently to her. She looks up with a sickly expression that makes it obvious she’s guilty. “Please put the phone away.”

_“Dang it.”_

…

She does, and just sits there as Mr. Jefferson and Victoria- apparently that’s their names from what she hears, start talking about photographers she’s never heard of. She grows restless, and that’s when her eyes wander over to the camera.

_“Man… I knew there was something freaky about that thing!”_

She picks it up.

_FLASH!_

…And accidently takes a picture of herself.

…

“Shh shh shh… I believe Max has taken what you kids call a _selfie…_ A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max- has a gift…” Mr. Jefferson says.

He keeps going on, much to Luna’s chagrin. _“Man… If there was ever a time to have fast forward powers.”_

“…Now Max, since you’ve captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation; can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?”

…

She doesn’t even think about it. Why would she care?

“I don’t know… Bon Scott?” she sarcastically answers. Photography students must not know their AC/DC, because no one laughs.

“You either know this or not, Max!” Jefferson scolds as he smacks the table he’s leaning on. “Is there anyone here who knows there stuff?”

“Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created ‘daguerreotypes’- a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style like a mirror,” Victoria, the girl who looks like Carol, answers. She turns to face Luna with a snide expression. “Now you’re totally stuck in the retro zone. Sad face.”

Luna rolls her eyes as her fellow mean girls laugh. Mr. Jefferson continues his boring lecture, and then finally, the bell rings.

_“Thank god!”_

…

She starts collecting her things, and Mr. Jefferson goes over the details to the so-called “Everyday Heroes” contest, which she would ignore if he wasn’t so irritatingly pompous.

“…Taylor, don’t hide- I’m still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me.”

…

She disregards him, and Car- _Victoria,_ is quick to go schmooze to him at his desk.

Luna’s packed up, and passes by the sad looking girl to the right of the room. She weakly smiles at Luna before returning her eyes to her desk. Luna smiles back.

_“Sorry dude. I’d ask what’s wrong, but I’d probably just make it worse. Like I always do.”_

…

She haphazardly notices a carving on a desk.

**RACHEL AMBER**

**\------♥------**

**FOREVER**

…

 _“Huh… Girl must be a pretty big deal…”_ she thinks to herself as she begins to make her way out of the classroom door.

…

“I see you, Max Caulfield! Don’t even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry!” Mr. Jefferson calls to her.

_“Poo.”_

…

She reluctantly goes over to him, getting a very unfriendly look from this universe’s resident bitch.

She ignores it as she listens to what he has to say.

“I’d never let one of photography’s future stars avoid handing in her picture.”

…

She considers handing him the photo of the girl- who she now realizes is probably herself- _Max Caulfield,_ standing in front of all those pictures. It’s a pretty kick-ass shot, actually… _“Too kick-ass for this creeper_. _”_

So she tells him this:

“Uh, ya know teach, I got a picture at home of my girlfriend with her fingers up her nose. I’ll mail it to ya or something,” she carelessly tells him.

He and Victoria both look at her with conspicuous skepticism. “Uhm, okay? Just- get it to me tomorrow, okay?” he responds.

Luna fake smiles before turning to leave.

…

“I guess she’s not as innocent as I thought,” Jefferson thinks aloud, catching Victoria off guard.

“What?”

“Oh! Uh, nothing!…”

\-----------------------

She walks out into the hall of what is apparently _Blackwell Preparatory Academy_ , and is bombarded with the stimuli of the average high school hallway. Lots of people she probably wouldn’t like, anti-bullying propaganda, tacky pictures of some lighthouse, fliers about a missing girl, and the smell of BO.

And it’s _loud._

…

_“Alright, time to see if I can find Sam… And maybe tune everyone out with some music. Let’s see what ‘Max Caulfield’ has for us…”_

She puts in her earbuds as she clicks on the first song she finds.

_*To all of you… American girls, it’s sad to… Imagine the world- without you… American girls I'd like to- be part of the world around you… driving a car by the seaside, watching the world from the bright side…*_

“What the hell is this crap? Whatever… The guitar’s good I guess…” she thinks aloud.

…

She carefully paces through the hall as she looks for Sam in her contacts.

_“Dang it. If my name’s different- hers probably is too… I guess I’ll just look at contact pictures, and- Oh, that’s nice. 26. That’s just a little less than what I have back home… Okay, I don’t see her… Wait a minute…”_

…

There is a girl that looks _kind of_ like Sam, but she can’t tell from the picture quality and the pirate hat she’s wearing.

…

“Luna?...”

…

Yeah, someone said her name. Her _real_ name. It could only be…

…

She turns around to see.

“Holy shit,” she can’t help but utter with a smile.

…

It’s Sam alright, but it’s _not_ Sam. She has on black boots and a matching jacket, a necklace with bullets on it, a beanie covering her _all blue_ hair, and _tattoos_ all over her arm.

She’s hot.

…

“Sam!” she giddily says as she rushes over to her and wraps her into a hug.

“Uhm, yeah… Apparently it’s ‘Chloe Elizabeth Price’ in this world. That’s what my mom and douche of a stepdad call me anyway,” she says with cynicism.

They release one another to meet each other’s eyes, and Sam smiles now.

“Dang… I thought you were a hipster before. I love your Chucks, though,” she comments, and Luna looks down to see that she is wearing some pretty sick kicks. “…Have you seen yourself?” she continues.

“Uh, nah… It’s Max, by the way. _Max Caulfield!”_ Luna explains, imitating Mr. Jefferson.

…

Sam giggles. “Max? That’s a boy’s name!”

“Shut up… I’m just glad I found you! Now we can get out of here! Uhm, where is here anyway?” Luna follows up.

Sam perks up. “Arcadia Bay, wherever that is. But dude! You gotta come see this! It’s gonna blow your mind!” she excitedly tells her.

“Alright, jeez… Lead the way _Chloe.”_

…

Sam takes her by the wrist and pulls her along the hall, and stops her before a large white poster with black letters.

“Check this out,” Sam says, and Luna does.

**ENTER THE VORTEX CLUB!**

…

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen, to Sam’s amusement. “No! NO!”

“Right?”

“No way, dude! That’s so evil! The Vortex has taken over time and space!” Luna pseudo-dramatically exclaims.

“Preach it, Caulfield!” some random guy in a hat yells as he passes them.

…

Luna looks to Sam, and she just smiles some more. “Alright, _Max._ That was it. Ready to blow this bay?” she asks.

Luna jokingly thinks it over. “Hmmm… I don’t know. You look really good with the whole punk girl look,” she jokes as she ghosts a strand of her blue hair with her fingers.

It makes her blush. “Thanks.”

…

“Hey!” they hear an angry voice call out, and they turn to see a guy wearing a red jacket trudging toward them with a constipated look on his face.

It’s shocking just how much he looks like…

“Quentin?!” Luna blurts out.

…

The boy just ignores her as he steps up to Sam, getting right in her face.

“Where were you, Price? I thought you said you were gonna meet me in the girl’s room? Where _were_ you?” he snarls.

Sam tenses up as she backs away. “Uhh… heh heh… I had to go get my Garfield fluffed?”

Luna scornfully watches as he grows more hostile.

“This isn’t a freaking joke, Price! If you think you can just screw with me like everyone else does, you’re wrong!”

…

She looks to Luna now. “Uhm, maybe you wanna do your thing, Moon Moon?” she says.

“Right,” Luna simply responds, and she raises her right hand.

…

But she falters. A sharp pain enters her skull.

“Ah!” she groans as she leans over and grabs her forehead.

…

“Luna!” Sam cries.

It all makes the boy in red that much angrier.

“Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you- you stupid BITCH?!”

“Dude, you need to back up,” Sam tells him, returning the hostility.

…

And to her surprise, he pulls out a gun.

“Don’t TELL ME what to do!”

“Shit! LUNA!” she cries.

…

Despite the pain, Luna tries the next best thing to a portal.

_*REWIND*_

\-----------------------

She comes to, and sees Sam standing at her side with a smile. It fades once she sees Luna’s nose bleeding.

“Luna! Are you alright? Your nose!”

“Sam, we gotta get out of here! Now!”

“Alright- uhm, get us out of here then?” she confusingly responds.

“I can’t! My powers are bugging out! We gotta go!” she reiterates, grabbing her girlfriend by the wrist.

“Alright, jeez?! What’s going on?”

…

“Hey!”

“Dang it…” Luna curses, realizing it’s the boy with the gun. He’s trudging his way over again.

“Run!” Luna cries, and she starts pulling Sam away as she jets.

“Hey! GET BACK HERE!” the boy yells, and he starts chasing after them.

…

They get into the next corridor of the hall, and they see a man who looks like a bit of a jerk- but more importantly, a security officer, standing idly by some lockers.

“I got an idea!” Luna shouts, and before Sam can ask: “What?” she’s pulling her over to him.

He grimaces at them.

“Sir! We need help!” Luna cries, not realizing that Sam is frowning back at him.

“Chloe- I’ve had enough of your garbage today. Whatever this is, go bother someone else about it,” the gruff mustachioed man tells them.

…

Luna looks to Sam, confused.

“He’s my step-douche,” Sam elaborates.

…

The boy in red catches up, but freezes upon seeing the security officer.

The girls and Sergeant Pepper look to him, then to each other.

…

“HE’S GOT A GUN!” Luna and Sam both yell.

“What?!” he responds, and the boy in red gulps.

…

“YOU’RE GOIN’ DOWN PUNK!” the officer yells out, and he charges for the boy.

They boy watches him coming with fear, but he’s able to shape up and dodge out of his way just in time.

“Woah!” Mustache woahs, and his momentum sends him going further.

…

Mr. Jefferson is humming a tune as he extemporaneously makes the scene; unfortunately for him, right into the security officer’s trajectory.

“AHHH!” he animatedly hollers as the burly man crashes into him, sending him on his tuckus.

…

The two men meet eyes for a moment before the officer cringes at him. “Get off me you weirdo!”

…

Narrowly escaping his comeuppance, the boy with the gun sneers at the girls.

“Now what?” Sam asks Luna, who doesn’t even respond.

…

“Get away from her, you bitch!” they hear another male say- in a way that makes it obvious he is quoting Ripley from _Aliens._

…

The girls look to see a boy with decently long hair, and a black shirt with green sleeves and a single blue stripe charging toward their assailant. “YAH!”

The gunman grows wide-eyed with fear as he realizes he won’t be avoiding this one.

…

_BAM!_

He charges into him, sending him onto his tuckus. He puts the boy in red in a half-nelson, then starts punching him in the head with his free hand. “Ow! Ow!”

…

The girls just watch on with anxious energy.

Their rescuer stops punching him for a moment to meet Luna’s eyes. “Don’t worry, Max! I got this!” he assures them, and he goes back to laying the smackdown.

“Ow! Ow!” the other boy whimpers.

“Shuddup! I’m goin’ ape on your ass!”

…

Sam looks to Luna. “Luna- Luna!”

She snaps out of it. “Huh?”

“I got keys! Let’s get out of here!” she tells her, showing off some car keys with a robot panda keychain.

And with that, they run.

\-----------------------

Sam and Luna, _Max and Chloe,_ run out into the back lot of the school. “This way!” Sam says as she points out the parking lot.

“Which car is it?” Luna asks her.

She just stands there looking around for it, but is unsure. “Uh… Uhm…”

…

Luna looks back to see a tall black man in a suit intently making his way to the door they left through.

“Sam?!”

“I don’t know know, dude!”

“Well, try something!” she yells.

“Uhm, okay, uh…” Sam sputters, pressing a button on her key fob.

…

Further down the lot, they see a beat up pickup truck flash its headlights.

“There!” Sam points out, and she starts running.

Luna pauses though, experiencing dissonance. She’s seen the truck before, she just can’t remember when at the moment.

Sam looks back. “Luna?!”

Luna snaps out of her daze and runs with Sam to the truck.

…

She piles into the passenger side as Sam assumes the driver’s seat and starts the truck. It chokes up.

“Damn it! Come on!” she curses.

…

Luna looks past her to see the man in the suit trudging his way over.

“Sam… Let’s go!”

“I’m trying, just- Ugh! Come on you piece of-!”

She smacks the dashboard, and the truck lets out a gnarly hum before wanting to take off. “Woah!” Sam lets out as she quickly steps on the break.

“Sam!”

“I’m going! Chill!”

With that, she puts the petal to the metal and burns rubber on their way out of the school parking lot.

\-----------------------

Once on the road, they laugh off the excitement. “Dude! That was _intense!”_ Sam states.

“No lie,” Luna agrees, and she leans back in the seat with a smile on her face.

_“Maybe I should be worried, but dude- that WAS intense. I need a breather.”_

…

As they take in the aesthetics of suburban Arcadia Bay, Luna gets an idea. “Dude! Check this out!” she says, reaching in her bag for the Polaroid camera. She takes it out to show off to her girlfriend.

Sam eyes it between focusing on the road, and guffaws. “Dude! No way! It’s your camera!” she says.

“I know!” Luna simply says before resting herself again and looking over the ancient hunk of plastic.

…

“Wowzer…”

…

Sam looks at her with disgust. “Did you just say _Wowzer?”_

“Uhh…” Luna simply utters as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

Sam laughs. “Hahaha! Who says ‘Wowzer?’ That’s hella weird.”

…

Suddenly, the sharp pain comes to Luna again. “Ah!” she groans as she leans over and palms her head.

Sam looks on with concern. “Luna? Are you okay?”

…

She doesn’t respond. The pain begins to give way to the strange sensation she feels when the power overwhelms her.

“Not now…”

…

Sam worriedly watches on. “I’m pulling over,” she says as she starts slowing the truck down.

But the power is too much, and Luna can’t help but reach to Sam and grab her. “Sam!”

It startles her, and she presses back on the gas. “Luna! Shit!”

…

They start speeding forward.

But the suburban Arcadia Bay road is soon replaced by the sudden manifestation of one of Luna’s portals. Only this one is different.

It isn’t a boundless void. Instead, it’s the opening to another road. A road Luna has seen countless times before.

“Oh shit!” Sam curses as they are about to run a red light. Instinctively, Sam honks the horn. _EHHHH!_

She narrowly avoids clipping the front bumper of a van that’s pulled up too far at the perpendicular light. “Jesus!”

…

Weakly, Luna raises her head to look back to it.

…

It’s Vanzilla. In the front seat, Lori Loud. Shotgun: Leni. Then there’s Lincoln, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lucy, Luan, Lily…

And Herself.

…

“What the...?” she says with disbelief.

…

And suddenly, another portal appears before them- this one totally black.

“Oh my god!” Sam can’t help but yell, and she drives right into it.

…

…

But nothing happens. In fact, nothing is happening at all. Everything around them has disappeared. The truck, the traffic, the road, the daylight- all of it.

In its place is a boundless black void. Countless flickering, twinkling lights speckle the air. Almost like stars.

Luna and Sam are speechless to it all.

…

Luna wants to focus on it. She wants to be able to understand what has just happened to them.

Instead, she can only see her own face looking out from the window of Vanzilla.

…

_“Oh my god… That was… Me? That was… my birthday?… I was in that truck… I made this all happen… How is that even possible?”_

…

Sam stops worriedly looking out to the blackness to finally say something. “Luna, Luna,” she repeats, jostling her just a bit. She doesn’t respond, so she does it again. “LUNA!”

That gets to her, and she looks into Sam’s eyes now. They’re full of terror.

“Look at this!” she cries. And she does. She looks around and sees the darkness, and the lights.

_“The stars…”_

…

While she loses herself looking out to them, Sam can’t help but become more flustered. “Luna?! Say something! Where are we?! What’s going on?! LUNA!”

Finally, Luna regains some composure. “Sam!” she firmly says, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Calm- down…”

…

She looks back into Luna’s brown eyes, but she can’t ease up. “Don’t tell me to calm down! Look at this! What the hell happened?! We’re in the middle of- nowhere! Really! It’s like we’re dead or-”

“Sam!” Luna sternly repeats, shaking her once to coerce her into looking at her again.

…

“We’re not dead…”

“We’re not?” Sam weakly says back.

“No… No, I know where we are... I think,” Luna assures her.

“What do you mean you think?” Sam barks back.

…

Keeping her cool, Luna takes a breath before addressing her again.

“I’ve seen this place… In my dreams.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the benefit of those who haven’t played LIS, or for those who aren’t very intuitive, here’s a list of characters to Google to get an image of what they look like. Max Caulfield (Luna), Chloe Price (Sam), Victoria Chase (Carol), Nathan Prescott (Quentin), Mark Jefferson, David Madsen (the security guard), Warren Graham (“goin’ ape”) and Principal Wells. Have fun!
> 
> This chapter was fun, as this episode has been. I do love Life is Strange, even if the endings sucked. But that’s okay! Because I have my own headcanon where Max saved Chloe and Arcadia Bay and even Rachel Amber, and now they’re an OT3 in LA:D
> 
> …So, now I have some explaining to do. If the stuff with Chris being a pervert, transgender Sam killing herself, or Quentin shooting Mr. Andrews didn’t piss you off; I’m sure the truck paradox reveal did. I truly am evil people.
> 
> For reals, I can respect why it would piss you off. You’re experiencing dissonance, and rightfully so. What’s worse is: I can’t even give you a scientific explanation as to how this is even possible, and I’m not going to try. If you think I’m a jerk, that’s unfortunate, but I don’t regret my decision. I included it for various reasons that I’m hopeful you’ll appreciate later. But if not, at least I’m not throwing Luna in the Dark Room. I really can’t be worse than DONTNOD, people. (Don’t google that if you wanna play LIS and haven’t yet. You’ll get spoilers out the wazoo.)
> 
> I’ll go into it with the next SOFTA though.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I’m hopeful you’ll enjoy the remaining chapters of this story. It’s sad to think it will be over before much longer, but I’m happy we’ve shared this journey together to this point.
> 
> Thank you:)


	55. Band On The Run, p.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a special request for you. ‘Member way back in Chapter 3 when I asked you to listen to “Shine On You Crazy Diamond” by Pink Floyd for the first scene? Well, I want you to listen to the latter half for the first scene of this chapter. This is “The Void Song” lol.
> 
> After that, we’ll go back to normal. So starting with the SECOND scene, listen to the following: “Through Glass” by Stone Sour, and “Photograph” by Nickelback.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

In the place of Luna’s dreams, she walks hand and hand with Sam on an endless path. The further they go, the brighter the lights in the sky become. They reveal new hues of blue, yellow, pink, green, purple and white, all more mesmerizing than the last.

“It’s… beautiful,” Sam comments.

…

They don’t really know where they’re walking to. They just go. Hand in hand, they know they’re alive in this place, they know they’re together.

…

“What do you think this is?” she asks Luna now, turning to face her.

Luna glances at her before looking forward to the lights again.

“Uhm, I don’t know… I think, maybe it’s where it all comes together. The time and the worlds, I mean. Does that make sense?”

“No. But it sure as heck beats nothing.”

…

Further down, as speckled lights start to become whirlpools of vivid color, they begin to hear music.

It starts off as just the faintest sound, almost like whispering. But it gradually turns into all these different voices singing at once, and all these different instruments playing new harmonies.

…

“This is… amazing,” Sam thinks aloud, actually donning a little smile.

…

Luna carefully listens to the music. It comes from all different directions, some notes coming from one place, others coming from another.

“The stars…”

“What?” Sam questions, still holding her hand.

“The music. It’s coming from the stars,” Luna answers.

“Oh,” Sam simply says, trying to understand.

Luna feels childlike nervousness. _“What a stupid thing to say?”_

…

She tries again. “I mean, whatever these lights are. I think… Maybe they’re not stars after all…”

She stops, and Sam stops. Together, they share an epiphany.

“…They’re portals,” Sam says, knowing Luna realizes this too.

They share an assuring gaze, both of them sharing this enlightenment- and so much more.

…

They just stare into one another’s eyes for what seems like hours. Where there have been fear and anger so many times before, it seems to have all been washed away- _absolved_ by their love for one another.

…

But then, they hear it. They focus on it, and it becomes clearer.

_*Christmas, Christmas time is near… Time for toys and time for cheer… We've been good, but we can't last… Hurry Christmas, hurry fast…*_

…

“Is that-?” Sam asks with a curious eyebrow raise.

“Chipmunks… Dad…” Luna utters, feeling her heart begin to race.

“…Come on,” she says, pulling Sam her way as she starts walking.

“What are you doing?”

“Follow it!” Luna answers.

…

They do, as the lights all around them have fully blossomed into astounding rifts, each with their own unique song and color.

“Luna… Are you sure about this?” Sam asks with a slightly worrisome tone.

“It has to be my Dad, Sam. It just has to be,” she answers.

…

Finally, they come to the source. All the other songs have been silenced in favor of Lynn, Sr.’s favorite holiday carol as they stand before a large black riff- just barely distinct from the empty blackness around them.

It’s daunting.

They just stand there, looking into it.

…

Finally, Sam pulls Luna to look at her again.

“Luna… I know we have to do this. I know we have to try anyway…”

She stops as she closes her eyes and takes a breath.

“…But I’m scared.”

…

Luna glances back into the depths of the black portal, then looks back to Sam with earnestness.

“I am too… But as long as we’re together…”

…

She can’t find the words to finish with, but she doesn’t need to. Her eyes can tell Sam more than words ever could.

So, they both take one last deep breath before creeping over to the portal.

“Are you ready?” Luna asks.

Sam simply nods.

…

And together, they step inside.

\-----------------------

As always, there’s blissful nothingness. It eventually gives way to newfound reality.

_*Christmas, Christmas time is here…*_

She opens her eyes, and everything slowly comes into focus. It’s dark. The only source of light comes from a sole lit candle on the kitchen table.

It all seems so familiar.

…

She hears a creaking sound. She realizes this is _her_ kitchen as she carefully makes her to the back door.

She looks through the pane, and outside, she can see a little girl swinging on the old swing set. The sky is a strange shade of dark, almost black, orange. She can’t see the sun, just this black haziness around it like she’s never seen before.

She opens the door, and then the storm door before stepping out and feeling the air on her skin. It’s warm.

…

As she carefully continues pacing forward, the little girl keeps swinging. She doesn’t look to Luna until after a few decent seconds.

…

She can just barely see her face, but she knows.

It’s Lily.

“Come swing with me, sissy!” she happily requests.

Luna just watches her in awe for a moment. She’s so big, probably Lucy or Lincoln’s age. She has a full head of blonde hair worn up Pebbles style, and she has the most beautiful, wondrous laugh.

“Hurry up!”

…

It’s so tantalizing- she just loses herself in the moment as she takes a seat on the swing beside her. As she looks down to her lap, and sees that she’s wearing a plain purple gown and regular slip-ons on her feet. It’s comfortable. She feels the hair coming back her back. It’s long. _Long_ long.

“Luna…” Lily groans, and she turns to look at her little sister.

…

With the chiaroscuro of this angle, she can see Lily’s face perfectly. Amazingly, she looks just like she does as a small child, but so much more mature, so much more grown up. It melts Luna’s heart seeing her sweet endearing smile.

“If you don’t start swinging, I’m gonna kick your butt!” the girl jokes.

Luna can’t even muster words. It’s so surreal, so euphoric.

She just swings. And she smiles. And she laughs. She laughs and laughs along with her sister, feeling small tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

…

“Higher! Higher!” Lily repeats through her laughter.

…

…

“Girls… Girls,” a voice says.

Luna comes back down from her cloud to acknowledge it. She stops swinging and looks back to see who it was.

…

It’s Lynn, Sr. And he has aged. Weathered, really.

He’s practically leaning against the door, and he’s lost what hair he had left. His face is very tired. Hell- he’s just tired period.

“Why don’t you come inside now, Lily? It’s so dark out here,” he weakly says.

“Pffft… It’s dark _in there,”_ she sasses.

“Now, Lily,” he says with a little more energy.

...

She rolls her eyes, and stops herself. She gets off the swing, and steps to Luna. “Come on, sissy,” she simply says with a grin.

Luna smiles back at her.

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

\-----------------------

December 21, 2027. That’s what the calendar says anyway, and it’s the only authority on time Luna has in this strange new world.

It’s one step closer to understanding. There’s finding Sam, the main priority- but it can wait. In the meantime, there’s her now eleven-year old sister, Lily, and her father to attend to.

…

They all step into the house. Lynn is slow and steady, but Lily races past them and into the living room.

“Lily…” Lynn groans.

“Sorry! I want to go get my phone!” she says from the other room.

“That’s okay… Who needs your old man when you have that dumb old phone,” he quips, softly smiling and shaking his head. “She is something else… I wish I had her spunk.”

Luna looks to him. In the candlelight, she’s able to study his face. There are new wrinkles, and bags, and weakness she’s never seen before. It hurts a little, but he’s smiling, and that makes her smile.

“Yeah,” is all she can say as she watches him slowly make his way into the living room.

…

“Well, poop. It’s gonna be a long night, I reckon. Oh well, at least the old boom box doesn’t need electricity,” he says as he goes over to replay his favorite Chipmunks song. He hums along as he takes a seat on the couch.

…

Before joining him, Luna just looks around at the house. Nothing has changed. The same old Christmas decorations from generations past are still put in the same spots as every year before. The only new one is a reindeer craft Lily made in 2020, apparently. _“Huh…”_

…

It’s all so strange. In every other world she had experienced, there was the feeling of dread, the fear of the unknown. Here, there’s the comfort of familiarity, and the new experience of seeing what life could, _will_ be like in the future.

There’s the worry of finding Sam, but she knows she’s safe and sound wherever she is. She can _feel_ it. There’s the crazy black haze around the sun, and the lack of power, and the fact that it’s almost 70 degrees on the Winter Solstice; but she just isn’t worried. Curious, yes. But not worried.

But then she realizes, everyone is gone. It’s just her, Dad, and Lily. _“Why?”_

…

Lily comes running downstairs, and hops onto the seat by her father. He does his best to act like it doesn’t bring him a tremendous amount of discomfort with the sudden jolt, but he does well enough not to worry Lily any.

“I got a call from Mommy!” she announces.

“Well call her back. Maybe she’s on her way home,” Lynn tells her, putting a smile on his face.

…

Luna sees this, but doesn’t go in. Not yet.

Instead, she makes her way to the bottom step of the stairs, and looks at the Loud family photos that hang along the wall.

…

Some of the photos are ones she’s seen many times before. Her favorite of her and Lynn with their trophy fishes is still there, along with Lynn, Sr. and Rita on their wedding day.

…

But there are many new pictures, not just along the wall, but on a table along the banister.

She takes time to look at every single one.

…

The first picture that stands out shows Lori and Bobby: white dress and tuxedo. They were married in August of 2021. Lori’s hair was still the same, but Bobby had a well-groomed beard.

_“Man, that’s so cool that they got married. I guess they really are meant for each other. Good for you, Lori.”_

…

The second picture takes her by surprise. It’s Leni holding a newborn baby seconds after its birth. Her weak eyes look down on her beautiful son or daughter- she can’t tell from the photo, showing absolute love and nurturement.

_“Wow. Leni had a baby? I wonder who the father is. I wonder if he’s still around. Huh… I’m an aunt…”_

…

The third picture is of herself. Her hair comes down to her back, like it does now, and she is sitting along the sidewalk with a cool half-smile, half-wave to the picture taker.

_“Heh heh… Figures. The one new picture I can find of myself, and it’s half-assed… Lesson learned, Luna.”_

She takes a second look at the photo. In her own eyes, she can’t quite read how she’s feeling in that moment. Happy, sad, numb?

_“I hope I was happy… If I knew here what I know now… Yeah.”_

…

She then looks to a third wedding day photo. It’s Luan and Maggie kissing under falling snow, both wearing white veils and mime attire.

_“Wow… Luan- found the one… She married Maggie. That’s… Wow…”_

_“I wonder if me and Sam will ever get married?”_

…

She moves on to Lynn, who apparently became the first woman in history to win the WWE Championship in April of 2026.

_“Woah! Lynn became a celebrity! That’s so awesome, Lynn… You made your dreams come true. I bet we were all there watching. I hope I get to see that for real one day.”_

…

Lincoln’s story is a little more humble. She sees a picture of him happily sharing a beer with their father on his twenty-first birthday.

_“Heh heh… I guess Lincoln would be twenty-one now. Man… That’s crazy…”_

…

Then there’s Lucy, who despite her black bangs still covering her eyes, smiled as she accepted her High School diploma in June.

_“Huh… Maybe the goth stuff is just a phase…”_

…

The twins, now sixteen, are pictured sitting next to one another in a car. Lana’s the driver- still wearing her lucky red hat, and Lola is the shotgun rider, having traded her tiara for lipstick and contour. They happily pose for the camera though, Lana displaying her rough neck side with a silly tongue face, and Lola pretending to look unimpressed with a fake cringe.

_“Too cool. They grew up to be best friends.”_

…

Unsurprisingly, Lisa has graduated with her bachelor’s in bioengineering with a 4.0 GPA. She was top of her class, and offered a position as division chair at her University.

_“Yeah, that’s Lisa, alright. I bet she still makes time for us little people though. At least me, I hope.”_

…

Finally, there’s her lovely youngest sister, and their mother, all smiles. Despite her aging, Rita still shows that resonating compassion to her youngest daughter the way she does with Luna.

_“Sigh… I love you, Mom…”_

…

Once she’s finished reflecting on the life she’s lived- _yet_ to live, _will_ live… She makes her way over to her sister and father.

\-----------------------

Lily’s on the phone, talking to Rita.

“Yeah… Uh huh… He said so,” she says with a sly smile as she looks at Lynn. He just rolls his eyes. “Okay, yeah, yeah. I love you too, Mommy.”

She hangs up the phone, but still smiles. “She said she’ll be home tomorrow night. Said she has some stuff to do for her book tomorrow before she comes home, then she’s on her way.”

Lynn softly chuckles. “Woman’s making more money than I’ve ever seen in my life, and we don’t even have electricity to show for it.”

Lily petulantly frowns and puts her hands to her hips. “Stop being a Grinch, Daddy!”

“Pshh… I’ll show you a Grinch,” he quips, playfully tapping her arm with his knuckles.

…

They see Luna come in and look to her. “We just got off the phone with your mom-” Lynn starts.

“She’s coming home tomorrow! Everybody’s gonna be here for Christmas!” Lily excitedly interrupts with a wide smile.

Luna smiles at her, but then sees the tired, disappointed look on Lynn’s face. _“Or… maybe not…”_

…

Lily shakes her father once, “Daddy! Everybody’s coming this year, right?”

He starts coughing. A lot. It’s very hoarse, and his face becomes red- she can see it even in this lighting.

“Dad?...” Luna simply utters as Lily somberly backs away from him.

…

He tries to stand up, but ends up falling over. Lily gasps.

“Dad!” Luna hollers, coming to his side.

He finally stops coughing, and looks to his youngest daughter with a very sad expression.

“It’s okay, sweetheart… I’m okay.”

He then looks to Luna, but then to the ground with shame in his eyes. “Could you- help me to bed?”

…

She just looks at him for a moment, as a sinking feeling swells in her chest. Something is wrong with him.

“…Sure, Pop. Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Parasomnico over on DA for inspiring me with some works. “Kiss the Girl,” “The Nutcracker,” and “Sweet Dreams.” Go check em out if you haven’t already.
> 
> I’ll wait until tomorrow to get all mushy on you guys. You’ve earned a break from super long author’s notes.
> 
> So I’ll just say thanks for reading for now, and hopefully you’re looking forward to tomorrow as much as I am:)


	56. Band On The Run, p.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s playlist consists of “Black Hole Sun” by Soundgarden. Then, how about “Wish You Were Here” by Pink Floyd.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna has Lynn, Sr. lean over her, and she helps him into his bedroom. He’s coughing the whole time.

Finally, she gets him to the bed, and has him sit down. He still coughs, and gestures to a bottle of water on the end table. Luna’s quick to grab it and hand it to him, and he takes a big drink.

Thankfully, the coughing subsides, and he lays down.

…

For a moment, nothing is said. Luna just stands there watching, nervously fidgeting her fingers the way she used to when she was just a little girl.

Finally, Lynn breaks the silence.

…

“This freaking chemo is killing me…”

…

_“Chemo? Dad has… cancer?’_

…

He doesn’t look back to her. He just looks to the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, Luna. I know you feel like I’m burdening you right now. You don’t have to say it. I know this sucks staying her with me and Lily while everyone else is living their lives…”

It breaks Luna’s heart to hear this. “Dad…” is all she can muster out.

…

She wants to cry. It’d be so easy to. But she sees her father fighting this pain and this sadness, and she knows she has to stay strong like him. _For_ him.

She decides to seize an opportunity to learn about the situation.

“Uhm… where is everybody, anyway?” she anxiously asks, without even really thinking about it.

Lynn half-smiles. “Heh, right? The Loud House is so… quiet now.”

Luna sadly looks to the floor. “Uhm, I didn’t mean like that, Dad. I mean, _where is everybody?”_ she repeats.

…

He looks to her now with a look of apathy, like he might scold her for asking such a ridiculous question.

But he stops himself, and take a deep breath.

“Luna… I’m tired… I’m just- I’m so tired…”

…

She quietly sighs to herself, then nods her head. She’s about to turn to leave, but she hears him let out a sigh.

“…Luna, I’m sorry. It’s not you, it’s just-” he starts, but he stops himself again. Whatever it is he wants to say, his pride won’t let him. It’s everything for him to have that left.

He clears his throat. “Sit down, tell me what’s on your mind,” he says.

…

Luna looks to him with doe eyes, but decides to relent and take a seat by him on the bed.

“I saw you looking at all those pictures,” Lynn says to her. “You worried about Christmas too?”

She takes a second before answering with: “Yeah, yeah I’m worried.”

…

Belatedly, Lynn responds. “Yeah, I know. I know… I keep telling Lily not to get her hopes up. But it’s so hard to, you know? Especially with your Mom always telling her about how things will be better…”

He sighs. “I’m not mad at her, though. I’m proud of her for finishing the novel and keeping the lights on around here while I rot. Well, most the time anyway,” he says with a weak little laugh, acknowledging that the power is off.

It makes Luna laugh just a little. Nobody can make her laugh as easily as her father.

…

“Either way, you know she’ll take you, the twins, and Lily to Lori’s when they get back from New York. Her and Leni will probably have little man dressed up in the ugliest Christmas sweater they can find. We finally get another Loud boy and he’s stuck with those two,” he jokes.

_“Okay, so the twins are with Mom doing stuff for her new book. Leni and her son must live with Lori and Bobby…”_

Thinking quickly on her feet, she asks a follow-up. “Uhm, you think everybody else will make it in?”

…

He sighs. “Well, Lucy’s not gonna be able to make it home from her Study Abroad trip, so we’ll be missing her this year. Lynn’s not getting Christmas off this year, so we probably won’t see her either. Lincoln will probably stop by for a little bit, Luan and Maggie already promised they would…” he smiles a bit. “I guess it won’t be so bad. I just wish we could get everyone together on Christmas morning like we used to.”

“What about Lisa?” Luna asks.

“I don’t know about Lisa… I think she’s still a little ticked at me for being a jerk to her about my treatments. I know she just wants to help, but I… I don’t want you guys to remember me for my cancer, you know?... I don’t think that’s gonna stop her from coming by though. But she’s always a mystery…” he guiltily explains.

…

Deciding that he seems adamant about not discussing his condition any further, she asks about something else that’s bothering her.

“Uhm, Dad? Can I ask you something?” she asks.

“…Sure thing, Looney Tune.”

…

It never fails to make her heart skip a beat. Even now, in the darkness, and realizing the reality of her father’s situation; that pet name makes her feel like a little girl.

“Uhm… When’s the last time we talked about Sam?” she asks, choosing her words carefully.

…

He looks at her with surprise. “Sam? Huh... You haven’t said anything about her in a while… Why?” he asks.

_“So, we’re not together anymore…”_

“Just thinking a lot about her lately.”

Lynn smiles. “I think you should give her a call. I always liked her.”

She smiles back. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. Even that Spencer fellow was alright. He got a little too excited sometimes, but ya know…”

…

She thinks it over for a moment, and smiles some more. “You know, Dad, I think I’ll do that.”

…

He just smiles back, and closes his eyes. “Uhm, I think I’m gonna just rest for a little bit. You gonna be good to watch Lily for a bit?” he asks.

“Yeah, we’ll be good,” she answers, and she gets up from the bed.

Before she leaves though…

“Uhm, Dad?”

…

He opens just one eye to look at her.

“…I just wanted to say, I love you.”

He closes it. “I know, kiddo. I love you too.”

\-----------------------

Luna makes her way upstairs.

It’s dark, with the only light coming from the crack of Lily’s door. It’s also cold, and it’s quiet.

That’s when it sinks in. Everyone really is gone.

She peeks into her bedroom, and sees only one bed. Gone are Luan’s clothes and props. No flowers or whoopee cushions anywhere.

_“Huh…”_

…

Leni and Lori’s old room seems to have been occupied by Lana now; the smell makes it obvious before she even looks inside. Charles and Cliff, both grey in the face, are sleeping on the rug.

_“Hey! Wicked! These dudes are still kicking after all this time!”_

But they look rather peaceful asleep, and she respects it enough to leave them be as she cracks the door shut.

…

Lynn and Lucy’s room has been cleared for Luna’s drum set and some of her amplifiers.

_“Heh… Guess I’m not moving out any time soon. I wonder if I even have a job… Part of me doesn’t want to know.”_

Lola’s room is still pink, but all of her old dollies and tea party essentials are long gone. It’s now the sanctuary for the typical sixteen year-old girl: clothes, clothes, and more clothes.

And Lincoln’s old room is finally being used for its intended purpose: a storage closet.

…

Luna creeps into Lily’s room. She’s sitting on the bed with her earbuds in, listening to a song her sister can’t quite make out from this distance.

 _“Probably something poppy… Or Syd Matters…”_ The thought makes her shiver.

…

She looks around to see who her sister has become. Unsurprisingly, there isn’t lab equipment of any sort. Fourteen-year old Lisa is wise enough beyond her years to have moved on from Franklin Avenue, evidently.

There aren’t really any posters or anything that shows who Lily is though. There’s an old white box desktop computer on the desk, so she must have some presence on the internet. Or at least access to minesweeper and solitaire, maybe Word or even Paint depending on how old the thing is.

There’s also a mirror in the corner of the room.

Luna looks to it, and sees herself for the first time since arriving here.

…

She’s grown up. Not much has changed- she’s maybe half an inch taller and a couple pounds heavier, and her hair is a lot longer than it’s been in years, but she’s able to recognize herself well enough.

“Huh…” she simply utters, and Lily realizes now that she’s entered her room.

She looks to her, and pulls out her earbuds and pauses her music.

“Jeez. Creeper much?”

…

Luna looks back to her with an exposed look on her face. “Shit!- I mean, _shoot.”_

Lily giggles. “That’s a dollar for the swear jar.”

Luna just relaxes, and goes to have a seat by her on the bed. “I’m good for it,” she jokes back. Oddly, she feels a powerful closeness to her- like they’re the bestest of friends. They probably are.

…

“Uh, dad’s okay. He just got a little tuckered out,” Luna coyly explains.

Lily winces. “I think he’s getting better. I mean, I know he still feels crappy, but… He’s a lot better this year than last Christmas.”

Luna can’t help but smile at her. How the hell did she grow up to be so- _this?_

Lily catches on, and furrows her brow. “What?”

“Nothing… Just being a weirdo,” Luna jokes.

…

Lily eases up on the suspicious glare, and perks up. “Hey! Since we’ve got nothing better to do, wanna help me brush up on my song?”

“Your song?” Luna questions.

…

Before any more exposition can be offered, Lily is jumping off the bed and over to the closet.

She opens it, and pulls out a familiar Gibson guitar.

She hurriedly makes her way back over, accidently bumping the box against her dresser. “Whoops! Heh heh,” she says with a chuckle.

Luna beams from ear to ear. “That’s okay, dude. She can take it.”

…

Lily just looks at her like she’s some kind of idiot. “Well?”

It’s Luna’s turn to raise a brow. “What?”

“…Go get Baby Blue!” Lily says.

…

Luna ebbs. _“Baby Blue?”_

“Uhm… sure. Back in a flash,” she tells her little sister, and she stands up to go find ‘her.’

…

She checks Lynn and Lucy’s old room first, but it’s not in there.

_“Okay, guess she’s in my room somewhere… Is it really Baby Blue?”_

…

And sure enough, it is. She was cleverly hidden in a guitar case in the corner of Luna’s bedroom.

Luna slowly reaches out to its neck, and picks up the dark blue Ibanez. She just admires it for a moment.

_“Sam gave me her guitar… Why?... Is that a good thing?...”_

…

Something catches her eye- just the faintest glimmer.

It’s coming from underneath the guitar case.

She gently puts Baby Blue to the side, and reaches for the reflective object.

It’s the snapshot of Luna and Sam from the Butthead concert, just a tad bit faded with age.

She smiles as she holds it up.

_“How’d you get under there, little buddy?... Does this mean- does this mean me and Sam are good, still?...”_

…

She hears a knock on her door, and turns to see Lily with the Gibson in tow.

“Did you get lost?” she jokes.

Luna rolls her eyes. Apparently, Luan rubbed off on her to an extent. “It’s dark, smartass.”

Lily just smiles. “Another dollar for the swear jar.”

…

Luna squints her eyes. “More like your college fund.” She isn’t sure how or why, but the banter just comes so easily.

_“If this is how it’s gonna be in ten years with her… I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”_

…

She grabs Baby Blue and takes a seat on her bed, and Lily is quick to join her.

They look to one another, and share a little smile before getting to work.

…

“Uhm… remind me where we’re at,” Luna cunningly says, making it seem like she’s not totally lost.

“So far I’ve got the first phrase, but that’s it,” Lily explains.

It tells Luna nothing. “Show me!” she orders while maintaining her grin.

…

Lily straightens up and takes a deep breath before beginning.

She places her fingers into a G major shape, and picks four unmistakable notes before strumming.

“Wish You Were Here”.

…

Luna can’t help but just grin with pride. She doesn’t even try hiding it.

Much to Lily’s chagrin, as she rolls her eyes.

“You’re not gonna be all lame and mushy and tell me you’re proud of me, are you?”

Luna just chuckles. “I’m proud of you.”

…

Lily makes a mockingly unpleasant groaning sound, and Luna playfully nudges her.

“Alright, alright… Next we’re gonna make an A sus shape. Or whatever it’s called. I’ve heard a bunch of different things,” she begins as she starts demonstrating for her.

…

And she teaches her the rest of the song that night.

\-----------------------

While just sitting with one another and looking out to the mystical black sky through Luna’s window, Lily fell asleep. Luna finally notices, and gently maneuvers her to the side so she can stand up.

She lets out a yawn as she stretches. She would’ve fall asleep too had she waited much longer.

…

She goes downstairs, and checks to see her father asleep in his bed. _“Well, I guess it’s just me tonight,”_ she thinks.

She decides to go check the time, and looks for her phone. She finds one on the living room table that’s blinking from new notifications, but she isn’t sure if it’s hers. She unlocks it to find a Mick Swagger wallpaper though, and punches in her birthday digits to successfully get in.

_“For once, I’m glad I have the same pin for everything.”_

…

She sees several text messages, all from a number she only vaguely recognizes.

She opens the texting app.

…

_BUZZ… BUZZ…_

It starts vibrating. A call is coming in.

It’s from Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried. I won’t lie. I was THAT into this chapter. (And I’m just a big ol’ baby). …If you aren’t feeling this like I am, man… I don’t know. I’m trying to give you guys my all with this.
> 
> ANYWHO… Man up, Pillow! Thanks, I needed that. This chapter was so weird to write, because I had planned it so many weeks ago, and now I’m actually typing up the words. Life is…
> 
> Yeah, you know. I don’t suppose I have a lot to say other than sentimental malarkey. This was my new favorite chapter to write (until the next one lol), and I’m really grateful for you readers, and I’m really grateful that I’m in a position to share this with you all. Seriously, thanks so much.
> 
> …
> 
> So, that all being said, we’ve got two more chapters left for this episode. For reasons that should become evident later, I’m done with endnotes for this round, and I’ll be saving my two cents for the next fic address.
> 
> Please enjoy what’s to come. All I can say is this: I think the next chapter is my best work to date. Take that for what it’s worth.
> 
> …And I even resisted the urge to make Luan stick her hand in a toilet… Damn.


	57. Band On The Run, p.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pulling out all the stops with this one, be ready. (Good noodles- this one’s for you.)
> 
> Listen to “Paint It, Black” by The Rolling Stones, “The Catalyst” by Linkin Park, “Let It Die” by Foo Fighters, and “Be Quiet And Drive (Far Away) (Acoustic)” by Deftones.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

“Hello?” Luna simply answers.

“Luna! Oh my god, where the hell were you?! I’ve been trying to call you for the past two hours!” Sam blurts out from the other end of the line.

“Sorry! What’s wrong?”

“It’s really bad. Spencer told me that there’s something seriously wrong. It’s like the world is ending or something, Luna. I’ve never seen him so freaked out.”

“Okay, okay… Just- just calm down.”

“What?!” Sam says, talking to someone else now, evidently. “Okay, okay! Just give me a minute!...”

…

“Luna,” she continues. “I’m at an apartment called Chateau Hills over on Price Street. It’s just by my house. I don’t know what kind of screwed up world we’re in now, but hurry up and get over here. I’m scared!” she cries.

“Okay, okay! I just- I’ll be there soon, alright? Just be still,” Luna assures her.

“Hurry!” Sam repeats, and Luna hangs up.

…

She ponders over the seeming crisis for a moment. _“What the heck did she mean ‘the world’s ending?’ Lily and Popstar seem fine. Nobody else has tried to get a hold of me. Is Spencer freaking out over nothing? Still… I have to get back home, and I have to bring Sam back with me.”_

_“I just hope she’s okay.”_

…

She finds the keys to trusty Vanzilla. _“Valerie… Heh, thanks for that lasting image High Card.”_

Then she grabs a scrap piece of paper, and leaves a note for Lily and Lynn.

**_Be back soon, XOXO_ **

…

With that, she goes outside, and assumes the driver’s seat of the family van. Even in 2027, it starts right up.

 _“Good girl,”_ she tells it, and she backs out of the driveway.

\-----------------------

She turns on the radio, and finds a whole lot of static before lucking into a local news station.

*…Strangest of phenomena. Reports of tens of thousands without power all across western seaboard…*

*President issues state of emergency… Stay indoors… Wildfires and, ‘bright lights’…*

…

It tunes out again, much to her dismay. _“What the hell is going on?”_

She pulls out her phone, and sees that she has no new notifications. Even so, she decides to call Sam.

She quickly pulls up her contact page, and hits the dial key. It rings.

“Come on, pick up…”

…

“Luna!”

“Sam- what the heck-?”

“Luna- oh my god! It’s really happening, Luna! The world is ending! There’s this big light, and there saying it’s just wiping everyone out!...” She stops. “Oh my god…” she gravely furthers.

“Sam?... Sam?!...”

…

“…It’s coming Luna… Oh my god… I love you… I love you so much, Luna… Please don’t-”

“Sam! SAM!”

…

Nothing. Not even a dial tone. Her phone just becomes a blank, black screen.

“Shit!”

…

She finds herself speeding down the road now, alone. Her heart is fluttering, and she’s sweating. _“She’s okay, she’s okay. I just have to get to her… She’s gonna be okay…”_

…

Then, she sees it.

It just barely rises over the horizon, like a literal silver lining. It’s a pure white light unlike anything she’s ever seen with her two eyes.

She has seen it, though- just in her dreams. It’s the one that blinds her, and erases everything else. The one that comes in close, and then…

…

…

She stops the van, and stares in horrified awe at the light. It gradually dominates the whole sky, and comes closer and closer.

She steps out, and stands in the middle of the road as she faces it.

Closer, and closer, and closer…

…

So close that she can’t see anything else. She can’t hear anything else. But she can feel it. It starts as faint prickles against her skin, and gusts of wind that raises the hairs on her arms.

Then, it starts burrowing deeper into the dermis. She can feel it in her muscles and in her bones. It starts _burning_.

“Ah, AHHH!” she cries in pain, instinctively throwing up her right hand.

Desperately, she rewinds.

_*REWIND*_

…

…

She falls to her knees. The burning is gone, but a new pain rises. A migraine in her skull, tremors in her chest, nausea in her stomach.

She starts crying, and the blood begins falling from her nose.

_“Shit…”_

…

She looks up, and the light is once again just dawning.

_“I- I still have time… I have to- I have to save her…”_

…

She picks herself up, and despite the blood and the pain, she forces herself back into the driver’s seat of the van. She turns the key in the ignition again, and starts driving.

It’s all the effort she can muster to actually look through the windshield and make out directions. She turns on Fourth Street, and makes her way to Seventh. By now, the light is fast approaching.

_“No, not again…”_

Once she starts feeling it on her skin, she’s quick to throw up her right hand. This time, it takes a great amount of effort to muster the strength to summon her power, and it hurts like hell all over.

_*REWIND*_

…

She raises her head up, despite the throbbing, despite the blood. It’s all over her gown now.

_“Sam…”_

…

But she keeps driving.

She turns on Seventh to Price. _“I’m so… close…”_

But she can’t escape the light. Again it races toward her- insurmountable, unforgiving.

She feels it mostly in her face before she can feel it anywhere else.

…

Somehow, she falls out of the van. Apparently she couldn’t keep from leaning on the door, and it couldn’t support her weight anymore.

Her hands meet the concrete, and she just narrowly avoids a face first collision.

_“Sam…”_

…

Even with the burning light slowly pressing on her, she _has_ to crawl. She _has_ to save Sam.

“Sam!...”

She raises her right hand… Looking into the blinding white abyss…

\-----------------------

There’s empty blackness. Then, twinkling, flickering lights. Then, music.

_*Time for me to fly!... Oh I’ve got to set myself free!...*_

_*I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burning for you!...*_

_*Just hold on loosely... But don’t let go… If you cling too tightly… You’re gonna lose control!...*_

_*Nothing lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change… I’ll just end up walkin’, in the cold November Rain…”_

…

She’s floating. She can’t feel anything under her toes, but she’s moving- weightlessly, effortlessly being carried.

But slowly, she “stands” upright, and opens her eyes to take it all in around her.

_“Sam?...”_

She drifts along, until a blurry mirage forms before her. It starts as just unrecognizable haziness, but slowly molds itself into a familiar June night stage.

People’s faces become clear, all looking at her and applauding. She sees all of her sisters: Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and even ten-year old Lily.

She sees her mother and father, and her brother Lincoln.

She sees Chunk, Clyde McBride, Spencer, Hank, Hawk, Mr. Andrews, Mr. Jones, Carol Pingrey, Maggie, Quentin, and Chris.

She even sees Gram.

…

Up on the stage, Mick Swagger arrives with a microphone. “Transformation!- Your frustration! Contemplation- total annihilation!” he sings before disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

Then, he suddenly appears behind her. “What are you waiting for, love? Get up there!”

“Wait a minute, hold on!” she tries to tell him, but they all join together to push her up on to the stage.

…

Once she’s up there, she sees that they’re all gone.

“What the-”

“Dude! Watch the ‘tude!” she hears someone say from behind her.

She turns around.

And she sees herself.

…

She’s sitting on a stool, strumming away at her Shredder fitted with purple Elixirs.

Luna just looks on with disbelief, stunned to find that she has reverted back to her sixteen-year old self with her favorite purple duds and paperclip earrings.

“You’re- You’re me!”

The other Luna disregards her inference. She just whistles along as she arpeggiates a chord.

Luna steps closer to her, wearing a dumbfounded expression.

“Why are you here? Why is this happening to me?! I have to find Sam!”

Her doppelganger looks to her with a careless eyebrow raise, then a little smile and shrug. “Dude, I’m tempted to say something about how she’s just wreckin’ my life up… But that’d be a little too _Max Caulfield,”_ she jokes.

…

And Luna sees that she’s now back to looking just like her alter ego from Arcadia Bay. It momentarily staggers her, but she shakes it off.

“Stop it! If this is just kind of stupid dream- I’m done playing games! I’m done with these powers!”

“Oh, dude… I’m makin’ this too easy,” other Luna says, and she snaps her fingers.

…

Now Luna is guised as The Night Club.

She takes it in, and slouches with defeat before letting out a hardy groan. “Uggghhh! Enough! I don’t have time for this!”

“Since when do I not have time? I’ve got all sorts of time,” other Luna rebuts.

A snap of the fingers: 1999 Luna. Another snap: 2027 Luna. One more: Prozac taking, no Mick Swagger Luna.

After her transformations, she looks to the other Luna with an unamused snarl.

She just rolls her eyes, and snaps her fingers one last time to change her back to normal.

…

She sighs, and deflates. “Please… _Please_ let me go… I just want to go back home. I just want to make everything right…”

“That’s my problem, dude… I keep pretending like I _care_ about what happens to everyone else. All I really care about is slacking off and taking the easy way out. It’s not like I’ve used my powers to make anybody feel better? At least- not unless it was for _my_ sake…” she argues.

She goes back to picking her guitar as she continues. “I lied to Sam, I used my powers to get her to do what I want, I treated Carol like shit, I treated my family like shit, I got Mr. Andrews shot…” she casually lists off.

…

Luna just takes it all in, guiltily looking to the ground of the stage.

“You’re right… I did do all those things…”

Other Luna looks to her with an estranged eyebrow raise.

“Dude. I have got to quit talking to myself…”

…

She puts the guitar to the side, and picks up a familiar Polaroid camera from her lap. She focuses on Luna, and takes a quick picture.

_FLASH!_

…

When Luna opens her eyes, she sees that she’s gone. All that remains is a free falling picture straddling in the air as it slowly meets the ground below.

She creeps over to it, and picks it up.

It’s blank.

…

“Psh… Figures…”

But it glistens. She succumbs to the urge to look back to it, and she can see reflections of light bouncing off its black canvas. Then, strangely, it seems as if it’s opened into a bottomless hole. Like she could stick her hand inside and fall forever inside.

But the more she stares, the more obvious it becomes that this is no simple hole. It’s an opening- an opening into a new world.

Things become blurry, then familiarly white.

\-----------------------

Ever so slowly, this light fades away, revealing a bright white room. It’s warm, and Luna can’t move. She can’t speak. But she can hear voices. A woman screaming, a man telling her “You’re doing great,” over and over again.

She’s being forced out. She can feels the walls moving around her, pushing her away. Two rubbery hands slide under her backside, and she falls into them. She’s crying now as the lights again become overbearing.

Her eyes adjust soon enough though, and soon she sees her mother’s loving face. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s sweating, but she’s smiling wide with eager eyes. She’s younger, Luna can see that she has freckles.

She’s also _a lot_ bigger. Gigantic.

Her father comes into view, his big ol’ nose magnified into a titanic ol’ honker. He’s smiling and sweating too, and just like his wife- younger.

“It’s a beautiful baby girl!” a stranger’s voice announces. “What are we going to name her, mom?”

She looks to Lynn for a moment, and he just nods.

“Luna… Luna…” Rita weakly repeats.

…

But then it all becomes a blur again. At first, it’s like everything is being clouded, but then, it’s replaced by this bombardment of images flashing before her eyes.

Playing in a sandbox with little Leni, taking a sip of beer from Pop-Pop’s can and spitting it out as he laughs, attempting to Goofy Golf with Lori at Aloha Beach, eating Luan’s ice cream and making her cry, Lincoln eating _her_ ice cream and making _her_ cry…

Watching Lynn, Jr. feed baby Lucy, helping Mom and her sisters change the newborn twins, catching those whopper fish with Lynn at Scratchy Bottom, playing her first chords on the Shredder, walking in on three-year old Lisa blow up her first chemical set, rocking baby Lily to sleep in a rocking chair…

Meeting Sam, sitting with her and her friends at lunch for the first time, watching her open that first love letter, making her laugh while accepting a silly birthday card, jamming out to Butthead live, becoming emotional on the Ketcham nature trail, dancing to “Time After Time” and sharing their first kiss, fists flying in Mr. Andrew’s class, seeing her unforgettable expression as she let a four letter word slip after seeing her use her powers…

Holding hands, holding pinkies, kissing, singing songs, watching movies, kissing, having dinner with the family, kissing, talking about Gram, kissing…

Kissing on the porch, kissing at the park, kissing in the bedroom, kissing on the cold summer grass beside Ketcham Lake…

…

Running, blood pouring down her face, Quentin, a gun…

_BANG!_

\-----------------------

It’s dark. A smokey dusk. She can hear the soft crying of a woman.

It’s a strange feeling. Not something she does with her fingers or toes, but rather with her perception of the things around her.

In this, she drifts along, finding people in black veils with melancholy faces gathered around an altar.

There’s weak candle light, enough to see flowers, ribbons, and rosaries decorating framed photos of Luna Loud in her finest moments.

And a casket.

…

Finally, she can relax enough to feel a sense of awareness. Looking on to the patrons- maybe not even with human eyes, but some other uncanny way she can’t even find words to describe; she sees people she loves.

Her sisters, her brother, Spencer, Pop-Pop, her father…

Her mother… Crying…

…

_“This can’t be happening… It can’t be real… It has to be a dream- a nightmare!”_

…

Suddenly, she hears the tiniest of laughs.

She searches for it, and sees her infant sister Lily on the ground smiling. _Looking_ at her.

She just meets her gaze for a moment as she tries to come to an understanding of what she could possibly know that she does not.

_“Lily?...”_

…

Still smiling and cackling, Lily takes off crawling toward a large set of double doors.

_“Lily! Lily, wait!”_

…

Weightlessly, Luna follows her outside the doors.

…

…

And she’s struck by the sudden sensation of rain on her skin, air entering into her lungs, gravity holding her feet down to the ground below, and nerves keeping her standing upright to experience it all.

She takes in a _deep_ breath. “HUUUHHH!”

She hurries her hand onto her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart and the steady escalation of her chest.

…

And for a moment, all she can do is stand there as the cold raindrops fall onto her skin.

The world around her is a gloomy shade of night blue. A desolate street of stone and derelict buildings are what awaits her.

She slowly convalesces, allowing her eyes to thoughtlessly wander down the path before her.

And she sees her.

Lily.

…

So grown up, that amethyst gown and blonde Pebbles hair, that sweet little snickering.

“Keep coming, Luna! We’re almost there!” she says with a big smile, and she turns around to run.

…

“Wait!” Luna yells as she throws out her hand.

But she doesn’t stop. She just keeps running down the road, until she’s left this street and stepped onto an open pathway inclining toward a lighthouse. It emits a circulating beacon of light- inviting all to follow.

 …

With awe, Luna slowly steps forward until she’s reached a steady pace.

Once she’s stepped onto the open pathway, it’s revealed that her family van, affectionately called Vanzilla, is parked on the grass to the far left.

It catches Luna off-guard, but perhaps even more so- the sound of voices coming from inside of it.

“Help us! Please! Luna!”

…

She hurries over to it, but there’s no one inside.

No one- except a familiar blue butterfly perched on top of a snow globe resting in the driver’s seat.

…

She opens the door, and the voices are louder now.

“Luna! Help us! Down here! Please help!”

…

Carefully, she reaches for the snow globe, and the butterfly flies right past her ear out the window and into the sky. It goes toward the lighthouse.

She turns her attention back to the snow globe.

Inside of it, she can see all of her family members: Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa, all begging for help.

“Guys?...” she timidly utters, very cautiously taking the snow globe and holding it up at eye level.

Sure enough, it’s them. Strangely, the closest they can be to her now, she can’t hear them saying anything. They just frantically, inaudibly shout to her.

…

…

Suddenly, she feels a dreadful sensation shiver up her spine. She turns around, and sees a blinding white line dawning in the horizon.

“No!”

…

As it dauntingly rises further, Luna takes off running for the lighthouse, desperately clinging on to the snow globe with the tightest of clutches.

The brisk air scorns against her eyes and nose, and chills her esophagus with every breath as she runs against it. The unfaltering heat from the wave of light contrasts with it, causing sweat to well from the pours of her back and neck.

But she runs. She runs like hell. She’ll get to this lighthouse and save her family.

…

She starts running up the steepening hill, to the point where she’s practically climbing- scratching and clawing with her free hand to keep the friction while her calves burn with the conflicting inclination.

The cold air evaporates with the looming wave of light. Sweat is running down her forehead, falling into her eyes as she looks to the lighthouse with desperation.

…

Her foot slips. She looks down, and sees the ground crumbling beneath her, falling into dark oblivion.

Her heart races, but the feeling of the dome in her grasp reminds her to keep pushing forward- to survive.

…

And she does. She scurries with all the adrenaline she can muster as the light from the lighthouse draws nearer and nearer.

“Come on! Come ON! I can do this!”

…

Tingling in her skin, then her muscles, then her bones. Burning.

“I CAN DO THIS!”

…

Nearer, and nearer… Closer… Closer… Closer…

“COME ON!”

…

Blinding light.

“SAM!”

\-----------------------

Luna finds herself on her hands and knees. It takes a moment for her to come to, but once she does, she raises her head up to find that she’s returned to the place of her dreams.

Like before, the stars- or portals, doorways, whatever they really are, appear as just specks of light before blossoming into pools of color.

This time though, there’s no music. It’s dead silent.

…

She just stays knelt over for a few more seconds, just to close her eyes and breathe.

She’s surprised by something tickling the tip of her nose.

She re-opens her eyes, and sees bright blue wings flapping just under her eyes.

Quickly, the perpetrator- the mysterious blue butterfly, flies away.

…

But it doesn’t leave. Instead, it just hovers in the same spot a few feet away from her.

Considerately, Luna raises herself up, and pussyfoots her way over to it.

Once she’s within reaching distance, it begins fluttering its wings and taking off again. It flies just a little further away, and again stops to wait for her.

…

Without a word, Luna comes to completely trust in the butterfly. She simply keeps stepping toward it as it goes a little further, and they keep this going until they’re at a steady, continuous pace.

After a few minutes of this, the butterfly breaks into a new speed to race ahead towards a bright blue portal.

It stops just before it, and waits for Luna.

…

Carefully, she approaches the portal, and just stares into its boundless center before returning her interest to the butterfly.

And for a little while, she just watches it. Somehow, in it… she can feel relief. The weight of everything on her has eased, just long enough for her to appreciate a sense of serenity.

Ever so gently, she reaches her arm out to it, and extends her index finger to slide it under the butterfly.

Its tiny feet meet her skin, and relax enough to allow her this gesture.

…

…

_“It’s… beautiful…”_

…

…

After what seems like minutes, the butterfly begins fluttering its wings and flies away- escaping for the infinite blackness around her.

…

It disappears.

…

…

But the feeling of security doesn’t. It stays with Luna, calming her as she once again looks to the portal before her.

She takes a deep breath, and with little hesitation, allows herself to fall right in.

\-----------------------

Again, Luna is on her hands and knees. This time, she can feel the rough asphalt against her palms, and the warm air all around her. There’s the faint orange hue of daylight fighting to stay visible through a contrasting black haze, just enough for her to see a humble home several yards away.

A home away from home. 1031 Price Street.

…

Spencer’s brown car isn’t out front, but other than that, it’s exactly how it should be.

She picks herself up, and shakes off the fogginess to look back to it. Then, she turns to see Vanzilla parked just beside her, and realizes how the blood has dried on her gown.

She then looks out to the horizon and up to the sun.

No white light. Just the eclipse.

…

And her heart begins to race as she realizes what needs to be done.

_“I still have time!... Okay, Bachman- Chateau Hills… Get going, Luna!”_

…

She hurries into the van, and starts it up. She presses on the gas, and burns rubber as she finds the green street sign that reads **Chateau Hills**.

She pulls in, and keeps her eyes peeled for the apartment complex.

It comes into view, and she relentlessly speeds to its parking lot, pulling into the most convenient spot.

…

She doesn’t even shut off the engine. She just hauls ass out of the vehicle and starts looking for any sign of her girlfriend.

It becomes fruitless, and she hurries into her pocket for her phone.

Her shaky fingers grab a hold of it and start pressing every button, but it won’t work.

“Come on… Come on!”

…

But it becomes pointless.

She hears a door creak open, and looks up to it.

Standing just under it: Sam. The blue streak is gone from her hair, and she’s without makeup. But her eyes haven’t changed. They’re the same beautiful baby blue eyes that she’s lost herself in so many times before, and she finds herself doing it again.

…

“Luna!”

“Sam!”

…

She rushes down from the second floor mezzanine and down the stairs. Luna hurries from across the lot to meet her at the bottom.

She almost leaps into her arms, and starts shedding tears as she wraps hers tight around her too.

“Luna…” she weakly lets out. “I thought I lost you…”

“I’m here, Sam… I’m here…”

…

It’s a wordless, powerful embrace. Sam can’t help but sob, and Luna can feel her heartbeat pounding against her own chest.

But she comes to ease. After everything, she made it here.

And she will never let her go.

…

…

But life has a funny way of considering such moments.

It starts as the weakest gust of wind ghosting up her neck.

…

She breaks away from Sam, briefly glancing into her watery eyes before turning her attention to the horizon.

…

It’s happening.

A sliver of white light appears, but exponentially grows stronger as it engulfs the skyline.

…

Sam’s eyes widen. “Luna… Luna!” she says, jostling her.

Luna doesn’t budge. She just looks to the ominous light with stubborn indifference, deciding that this will not be the force that stops her.

Not after everything she’s done to make it here.

…

“LUNA!” Sam cries one last time, her eyes watering again.

Luna turns to face her, maintaining this composure as she wraps her arms back around her and pulls her in.

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay… I love you.”

…

Still holding on, she raises her right hand out, and focuses on the energy that lives inside of her.

And perhaps more easily than ever before, she’s able to harness it, and create a purple aura of light around them.

…

…

Seeing the terrifying white wave of light fast approaching, Sam closes her eyes tightly, and squeezes Luna with all her strength as she buries her face into her shoulder.

…

…

And as the vaguest prickling comes to her skin, she can feel herself being lifted out of this light, and into another.


	58. Band On The Run, p.14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go out with a bang. Do “Hotel California” by The Eagles, and “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There’s a scene here that depicts some graphic violence. Please be advised.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

She comes to. There was the prickling against her skin, and warmth of her loved one against her. Then came the light, then the bliss, and now…

Luna Loud is bleeding all over her.

…

Sam realizes that she’s in the hallway of Royal Woods High School- they made it home.

But life is unfair, and it has a funny way of considering things.

Like bringing you back to where you belong, only to put the person you care most about before you in a bleeding mess.

…

“Luna? Luna!” she calls out to her, but she doesn’t respond. Her face is pale, and her eyes are glossing over. She needs immediate help.

“Oh my god… Oh my god… Hang on Luna, I’m gonna get you help, okay? Just stay with me…”

She looks all around. There’s hundreds of students in the cafeteria, but not a _single_ one in the hallway.

 _“Jesus!”_ Sam thinks.

…

With hardly any other options, she begins screaming.

“SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY- PLEASE! HELP ME!”

…

Several students come to the doors of the cafeteria.

Most prominently, Carol Pingrey. Her shocked expression quickly changes into one of desperate concern as she rushes over. “Luna!”

She joins Sam, and looks into her teary blue eyes. “What happened?”

…

Sam looks at her, slightly taken back by her display of selflessness, but welcoming it.

“…She- she’s having an episode. I need to get her to the nurse.”

“Screw that, I’m calling 911,” Carol says as she whips out her phone.

“Whitney!” she yells to her fellow Vortex Club member, who comes running over.

“Yeah?”

“Go get a teacher right now!”

“Right!” she dutifully answers, and she makes haste.

…

Sam watches as Carol makes the call to emergency services, and then fixes her eyes back on Luna.

…

And what a difference just a few seconds can make. She’s practically white, and the blood is starting to dry on her lip.

But she’s able to muster the strength to grab Sam’s hand.

Sam perks up, watching on as she opens her weary eyes to look up to her.

…

“Sam…” she very weakly lets out.

“We’re home, Luna… We made it. I’m gonna save you, okay? I’m gonna make it okay,” she promises.

Luna just fights to make out more words, tightly holding on to Sam’s hand.

…

Finally, she finds them.

“Quentin… Sam… You have to… You have to… Hurry…” she gets out, looking at her with pitiful, begging brown eyes.

…

It registers, but Sam can’t bring herself to let go.

_“What if… What if she’s… dying?”_

…

…

“I can’t,” she simply responds, succumbing to the urge to cry.

“You have to… Sam… He’s… He’s gonna kill them… Please…”

…

Even with the pain, and the strength leaving her; she makes a point to keep looking into Sam’s eyes. Part of it because she needs her to be strong- she needs her to make things right where she can’t.

But truthfully, she’s afraid she may not get see that face again.

…

…

Drowning out all the noise around them, Sam forces herself to keep returning her gaze.

She knows she has to do this for her, and she knows it’s the right thing to do.

But she doesn’t know if this is the last time. She doesn’t know if she can look into her eyes like this ever again.

And she just wants to hold on forever.

…

“Go…” Luna tells her.

…

Whitney returns with Mr. Rowe, and they’re quick to make their way over.

…

With the heaviest of hearts, Sam lets go of Luna’s hand.

“…I love you.”

And she starts running.

\-----------------------

Sam gets up to the second floor, methodically making her way around the lockers.

Finally, she sees him- standing at his locker, wearing a hateful scowl.

She creeps forward, careful not to get his attention until she’s absolutely ready.

…

Seeing him now, just normally standing at his locker and putting things inside like a textbook and a water bottle, it makes her blood boil.

She knows what he’s planning. She knows how this is supposed to turn out.

…

He’s supposed to take a gun out of that locker, and he’s supposed to find Hank and Hawk. He’s supposed to threaten them with it, and they’re supposed to run away. They’re supposed to pass by Mr. Jones and Mr. Andrews, and they’re supposed to tell them about the gun.

And he’s supposed to kill them.

…

She remembers the look in his eye as he drew his pistol and looked to her. The cold, unforgiving gaze of a killer; he said himself he _wants_ this.

And he wouldn’t stop with her. He’d kill Luna too. Luna Loud, the person she’s closer to than anyone she’s ever been; more than Spencer, more than Gram.

Luna was right. He needs to be stopped, and he needs to be stopped now.

…

…

Quentin closes his locker, and finds Sam standing there looking to him with antipathy.

He snarls. “What do you want?”

…

…

She charges over, and she punches him right in the nose.

“Ahh… Ahh…” he moans as he falls on his ass and starts feeling the blood come out. He looks up to her with disdain.

“You stupid bitch!”

…

But before he’s able to retaliate, she kicks him hard in the face. Hard enough that his skull bounces off the cold hard floor.

He doesn’t even raise his head before she mounts him and starts pounding on his face with her fists. It hurts her wrists with every blow, but she doesn’t care. There’s so much adrenaline- a rush so unreal and frustratingly empowering. It feels _good_ to give him what he deserves.

And there’s blood. A lot of it. More than she ever saw from Luna.

“Stop! Please! _Please!”_ he pathetically cries through the punches.

_“You didn’t stop when I begged! You didn’t put the gun away when I asked! You didn’t care, and neither do I! So cry, you piece of shit! CRY! CRY like the little BITCH you are! And remember never to hurt me or Luna ever again!”_

…

…

…

That’s how she imagines it anyway.

Instead, she’s hurrying her way to room 2211 with her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour.

Mr. Jones and Mr. Andrews are just now making their way here, an indicator that Sam has time on her side, something she’s grown to fully appreciate with Luna Loud becoming such an important part of her life.

…

She rushes over to them, and they meet her with dejected expressions.

“Mr. Jones!” she calls out, almost choking on the words with all the excitement she feels.

“Sam,” he simply addresses, glancing out the corner of his eye at Mr. Andrews before fixing them back on her.

She briefly looks to him as well, and he can’t even bring it on himself to look back.

…

But she could care less. She has much more to worry about.

“Mr. Jones, I have something really important to tell you, okay? It can’t wait,” she begins.

That peaks his curiosity, and he crosses his arms as he gives her his full attention.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” he asks.

“Very… This boy, Quentin- the one Luna helped with those bullies a couple weeks ago,” she says, again looking at Mr. Andrews. He actually looks up now.

“…He has a gun, and he’s planning on shooting us. All of us.”

…

Mr. Jones lets his arms fall as his gait anxiously changes. “Woah- hold on. Are you sure? You’re positive he has a gun?”

“Yes!” Sam blurts out.

“Okay- okay. Where is he now?” he asks.

“Freshman lockers, you have to do something!” she cries.

“I’ll take care of it. You two get downstairs, right now,” he tells her and Mr. Andrews, and he starts walking. As he does, he pulls out his radio to inform campus security of the accusation, and then he starts jogging as he turns around the bend.

…

Sam looks to Mr. Andrews, whose dejected face now conveys even more sorrow. Still, he realizes the graveness of the situation, and he knows what he has to do.

“Alright, come on, we’ll wait down at the main office until we figure out something,” he says.

“Wait!” Sam says, stopping him. “Luna’s really hurt. She had another one of her episodes, and Carol called an ambulance. I have to go see her! I have to make sure she’s okay!”

Mr. Andrews thinks over the conflict, but ultimately nods. “Let’s hurry,” he simply says.

And with that, she follows him downstairs.

\-----------------------

*Students: We are entering a Code Red Lockdown. I repeat, Code Red Lockdown, this is not a drill. All students are advised to stay in their current location and remain calm and quiet as security deals with the situation.*

Disregarding the alarm, Mr. Andrews leads Sam down to the back entrance of the school. Carol is waiting with Whitney and Mr. Rowe as EMT’s get Luna onto a gurney and prepare to get her into an ambulance.

The two teachers begin discussing the situation, and Carol and Whitney sympathetically watch on as Sam rushes over to Luna.

“Luna! Luna!” she calls out.

…

One of the EMT’s defensively raises a hand. “Ma’am, I need you to step back,” he says.

“It’s her girlfriend, asshole!” Carol intimidatingly yells with a glower, and the man just accepts his defeat as he lets Sam aside.

She looks back to Carol, who just gives an affirming nod.

Sam respects it, and quickly turns her attention to Luna.

…

They’ve got her hooked up to a rebreather, and are already prepping an IV as they lower the ramp of the ambulance.

Realizing she has even less time than she’d hoped for, Sam takes Luna by the hand.

With what strength she has left, Luna looks up to her with her weak brown eyes.

“Sam?...”

…

“I’m here, baby… I’m here…”

“We really need to get her out of here,” the other paramedic remorsefully says to Sam.

She sickly winces, and quickly returns her attention back to Luna.

“Luna, I stopped it. I told Mr. Jones about Quentin. We did it, Luna. We made everything right…”

She pauses for a moment, fighting back more forthcoming tears.

“…I love you, Luna… I love you so much… Please… Please don’t leave me…” she sobs.

…

Feeling a swelling in her chest, Luna tries to say _something_ to ease her mind. _Anything_ to let her know that this isn’t how their story ends.

…

“I’m not going anywhere, Blue,” she says with a weak smile.

…

…

With that, the EMTs cut in, and hastily load her up in the back of the ambulance.

Seconds later, its sirens start blaring, and the vehicle is making its way off campus.

…

And the only thing Sam can do is weep as the girl she loves leaves with it.

\-----------------------

Mrs. Loud is the first to get the call. It comes just before she’s to do a routine cleaning, and Dr. Feinstein is more than understanding as she explains she needs to leave for the hospital.

Similarly, Lynn, Sr. is permitted to leave by Sergei, and he calls his eldest daughter after calling his wife to tell her the news.

All the Loud children leave school early and are picked up by Lori, who takes them home to await further details from their parents. Some of them are able to keep level-headed, like Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa. But some aren’t so lucky, like Luan. She bursts into tears as soon as she enters Vanzilla, but her siblings welcome her into their embrace.

Spencer is called by Sam, who simply leaves his afternoon class to tend to her.

Mr. Jones firmly approaches Quentin, and the boy accepts his fate before the administrator can even tell him why he’s there.

Students watch on as he’s handcuffed and escorted by campus security into a police cruiser outside.

Carol and Mr. Andrews watch on with pain in their eyes- for some reasons very distant from one another, and for some that are all too similar.

…

An ambulance with its sirens blaring pulls up to the emergency entrance of the hospital, and EMT’s are quick to get out and tend to the girl inside.

…

Sam waits alone on the front steps of Royal Woods High, holding her phone in her hand as she anxiously, _desperately_ waits for anything or anyone to tell her that Luna is okay.

She looks up to the sky, and watches as grey clouds fold over one another. It’s so unlike the boundless void with the stars- so familiar and in her control. It’s a reminder that things are the way they’re supposed to be- to an extent, but it’s all unfairly intertwined with the pain and suffering she and Luna had to endure to make it back home.

It’s the first time since… since before she met Luna, that she’s felt alone. All these feelings of dread and abandonment, like after Gram died.

But then, there’s hope. Hope that she never has to feel this way ever again, with just a little time. Luna will get better, and they’ll figure out what to do about her powers. And after that… More concerts. More movies. More Loud house dinners. More kissing. And more new experiences to share with one another.

…

_“It has to happen. She has to be okay. She WILL be okay…”_

…

She preens her hair.

…

_“I’m not going anywhere either, Luna.”_

\-----------------------

There aren’t any dreams. Luna just slowly opens her eyes, blinking off the sudden light from above. She adjusts, and sees a shape standing above her, pacing back and forth.

“Luna?” he says, stopping to face her, and his face becomes clear.

…

Lynn Loud, Sr.

He looks clammy, but normal. What hair he’s supposed to have, he has, and their aren’t bags under his eyes.

She’s back.

…

“Dad?...” she weakly gets out.

He cracks a smile. “Oh thank god… Luna! Oh, baby, I was so worried about you!” he says, coming in closer and petting her hair.

For a moment, she just looks around, trying to take in whatever this and wherever she is.

It looks an awful lot like a hospital room from where she’s sitting.

…

He just wheezily laughs to himself. “Thank god… Thank god…” he repeats.

“Dad… What’s going on?”

…

He carefully considers his rebuttal, and settles for the following.

“Uhm, it’s okay, kiddo. You’re okay… Uhm… We’re at the hospital… You had a bit of an- accident…”

…

“Accident?...”

…

“Yeah…” he simply answers, his smile fading. “Don’t you worry a bit, Looney Tune. The doctors are gonna make it all better… They uhm- they have to put you back to sleep… But they’re gonna make everything better.”

…

She sees the grimness in his eyes. He’s doing his best to be brave, but she knows he’s terrified.

Something is very wrong.

She can feel it, and it starts swelling up in her chest. Her heart begins pounding, and she feels her hands start shaking.

…

And she can’t help but start crying.

…

“Dad?... Am I gonna die?...”

…

His jaw falls, and his eyes widen. “Honey, no! No, don’t you say that! Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise…” he says, and he takes her hand before looking dead into her eyes.

“…I won’t let it.”

…

…

She wants to believe him. She wants to place all of her trust into his words and be free of this feeling. But she can’t. Not after everything that’s happened.

She starts replaying images of him sick in his bed, hoarsely coughing and fighting to keep his strength in the darkness of his cold, lonely bedroom.

Then there was Sam, calling her with the fear of god to hurry to her rescue.

Then, the horrible- _evil_ white light. It wanted to kill her. It wanted to take everything she had ever loved away.

And it almost did.

…

And now, even after seemingly making it home, she’s in the hospital, being told she’s to be “put to sleep.”

…

…

Rita Loud makes her way in through the door, and looks like she’s about to say something before she notices her daughter is awake. She just freezes, looking to Luna with a mortified expression.

Then, she starts tearing up. She can’t even muster out any words, she just hurries over to wrap her into her loving embrace.

“Mom…” Luna says through her own tears, squeezing her back with what strength she has.

“Shh… Shh baby… Mommy’s here… I’m here for you…”

…

A woman with short red hair and a white coat makes her way into the room, wearing a remorseful expression. She closes her eyes and makes herself buck up before addressing the family.

“Luna,” she begins, and they all look to her. “My name is Dr. Possible. How are you feeling?” she asks.

…

Luna nervously looks to both of her parents. Lynn seems like he’s gone through the ringer. She knows he has to be tired, and she worries that he may even be showing symptoms of the horrible disease she witnessed in the 2027 timeline.

Rita is an absolute mess. Her hair is frazzled and her makeup is smeared, and she’s red and puffy from crying so much. She still sees that undeniable compassion in her eyes, but it’s joined by a sense of miserable dread.

…

So, she’s frank with the doctor.

“I feel like shit.”

…

Lynn can’t help but crack a little half smile, and he takes Luna’s hand again to give it a comforting squeeze. He looks to his wife, and she’s just trying to pull herself together for the doctor.

…

Dr. Possible sighs. “I’m sorry Luna- Mr. and Mrs. Loud, but I’m afraid we can’t put this off any longer. We need to get her prepped for surgery before she starts hemorrhaging again.”

Luna’s heart sinks. “Surgery?...”

She looks to her parents again, and all they can do is hang their heads with sorrow. Even Lynn has to let a tear escape his eye.

…

She looks back to the doctor. She seems truly concerned.

“I’m very sorry Luna. I wish we had more time… I want you to know that we’re going to do everything we can to help you get better. And- obviously, your family loves you very much.”

…

Lynn and Rita meet each other’s eyes for a moment before turning their attention to Luna. Desperately, they gaze into her eyes, doing everything they can to just hold on longer to her before relinquishing their faith to the surgeons.

And the reality hits Luna. This is really happening. This may be her last chance to just sit with her parents and feel their love.

She may have already had her last heart-to-hearts with Luan, Lisa, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lynn.

She may have sung her last lullaby to Lily.

…

And Sam…

…

She perks up.

“I wanna see Sam,” she blurts out, frantically looking to all three of the adults with begging eyes.

“Please! I have to see her. I have to tell her…” she stops, and she starts choking up.

_“I have to tell her I love her…”_

…

It breaks the Loud parents’ hearts to see their daughter in such a position. It’s easily the worst pain either of them has ever felt.

Even worse, they know they can say nothing to change it.

…

Dr. Possible sadly interjects. “I’m sorry, Luna. We have to get you ready…”

…

Luna looks to her, her eyes pleading to let her just stay a little longer; to let her just have her parents to herself for a few more measly minutes.

But the melancholy look she returns the girl makes it final. She needs to do this, and she needs to do it now.

…

So despite the tears, despite the anguish, she closes her eyes, and forces herself to be ready.

She opens them to look to her father. He tries _so_ hard to smile at her- to let her know that things _will_ be okay. It’s exactly what she needs from him.

Then she looks to her mother. She caresses her freckled cheek while looking at her with loving blue eyes, showing her that she’ll be right by her side the whole way. It’s exactly what she needs from her.

…

They both wrap their arms around their daughter, and she wraps her arms around them. They squeeze tighter than they’ve ever squeezed, expressing more love than they knew possible.

“I love you guys,” Luna tells them.

“I love you too, Luna,” Rita says back.

“We love you, Looney Tune,” Lynn affirms.

…

And finally, with the heaviest of hearts, they release one another.

The parents look to the doctor with those same begging eyes Luna gave her.

“Please take care of her,” Rita pleas.

…

Simply- _powerfully,_ Dr. Possible nods.

…

And with that, Luna is escorted into an operating room, watching as her parents slowly disappear from her sight in the longest, coldest hallway she’s ever known.

\-----------------------

White light.

It’s all Luna can see as she looks up to the ceiling, resting on a cold operating table.

For her surgery.

…

She can hear the monitors, and the sporadic clinging of metal as the surgeons prepare their various utensils.

But she can’t stop this horrible feeling, no matter how hard she tries. Deep down, there’s this assurance that she just _has_ to wake up. Maybe not out of optimistic hope, but because it’s in her DNA to simply fight for it. Because her brain isn’t advanced enough to fathom just how _nothing_ could feel.

So, her heart keeps racing, and her hands keep shaking.

…

But damn it, Luna Loud is a fighter. She just always has been. If this is how it has to be, she’ll go down fighting.

She stops focusing on the fear, and the pain. She focuses on her beautiful baby sister laughing and singing with her. She focuses on Lana eating boogers, Lola doing her makeup, Lucy trying to hide a smile, Lynn winning a championship game, Lincoln rocking out to SMOOCH songs, Leni just being happy all the time, Lori giving her dating advice, Lisa getting into “bricolage and recreational leisure activities...”

And flinging birthday cake at Luan’s face.

…

She thinks about her mother and father showing her so much love, and how that’s how it always has been. Not just for her, but for her brother and sisters too. Hell, they’ll do it for their _grandchildren_ one day.

…

And then, she thinks about Sam. The hair preens, the kisses, the slow dances…

And she tells herself, that one day- one day this will all be behind them. The shooting and the drama and the warping through alternate realities will all just seem like a dream.

But their love won’t. That will last _forever._

…

…

Dr. Possible, wearing her proper surgery attire, approaches her.

“Don’t worry Luna. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

…

And as they prepare the anesthesia, she looks back up to the white light.

It’s so dull, so empty, so uncaring.

…

But all the same, it’s just dull, empty, and uncaring enough for her to get lost in it. To get lost in those images of her loved ones.

…

…

_“I’m not going anywhere.”_


	59. Drops Of Jupiter, p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JamesSunderlandsPillow proudly presents… Luna is Strange Episode Six: “Drops of Jupiter.”
> 
> :D
> 
> I’m very happy to begin posting for the final episode of this story that has been a tremendous pleasure to write and share with you all… I hope you all enjoy reading it as much I will enjoy writing it, and that we can wrap this thing up with the pretty purple bow it deserves:)
> 
> Playlist Time: It’s gonna “Sara” by Fleetwood Mac today.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It’s all a blur…

But slowly, ever so slowly… A bright white room comes into focus.

Luna Loud feels a cold chill up her thighs. She realizes she’s wearing a gown- no, a scrub actually, and she’s lying on a cushioned operating table.

She hastily sits up, and that’s when she sees her.

…

“Carol?”

…

Yup. Carol Pingrey. She’s just leaning against a table and playing with her phone until she looks up to meet her with those familiarly judging eyes of hers.

“Cool. She’s up… Now we can have some fun…” she says with a smile, turning her head to her right.

…

On the far left side of the room, a young man with bushy red hair and thin silver glasses is sitting in a director’s chair and holding a megaphone.

He smiles back.

“Oh yeah… You thought all _that_ stuff was crazy? Wait until you see what happens next!” he declares.

…

Carol winces. “Hmmm… Actually, Mr. Pillow… Maybe we should cut her some slack? I mean, she’s been through a lot these last few weeks…”

The young man winces too as he considers her words. “Hmmm… You’re probably right, C… Even if you’re just saying that because you _like_ her…” he teases.

She furrows her brow as she places her hands to her hips. “Because you made me like her!”

“…Oh yeah,” he simply says, and he turns his attention to Luna. “Uhm… you can wake up now, dude.”

…

She just looks at him like he’s some sort of fool. “What the-?”

“Hey! We already used up our one F bomb!” he scolds.

\-----------------------

She wakes up.

Same room, but it’s just her now.

She slowly raises her head, but she feels so strange. There’s this tingling in the back of her neck, and her head feels so heavy. She just has to lay it back down.

When she does, she feels her hair rustling up against the wrapping tape. There’s _wrapping tape._

She uses her right hand to touch it, feeling how it’s wrapped all around her cranium.

…

And that’s when she remembers just where she is, and what’s going on.

She’s in the hospital, and she’s waking up after her brain surgery. Why? Because she was hemorrhaging- the doctor said so.

It feels so wrong to admit this. Everything just happened so fast. There were those crazy… _dreams;_ and then the awful light. She found Sam, she used her powers to get back home, and then she just… sort of faded. It all turned into a blur. She remembers seeing Sam, and Carol, but then she was just being loaded up into the back of an ambulance.

Then Mom, then…

…

She moans. It’s just something she has to do, being the fascinating creature that she is with all of this stimulation going on.

And that’s when she realizes she’s _not_ alone.

…

Sitting in a chair over by the wall, nearly falling asleep, is her dear father Lynn. He weakly raises his head up to see if she’s really coming around, and when he’s sure what he sees, he perks up.

“Luna?...”

…

She carefully turns her head to look at him. God, he’s so tired… She can tell he hasn’t slept.

It reminds of her of the world she saw before… The one where he was… sick.

But, in a crazy sort of way, it makes her _that much_ happier to see him.

…

“Dad…” she dryly lets out, her voice even raspier than usual.

…

His lips slowly curve into a smile, and he has to hang his head as he fights from tearing up. But he raises it again, and looks her with a glowing expression.

“Luna…” he simply says again as he stands up and paces over to her.

…

He takes a knee at her bedside, and takes her hand. “How are you feeling?” he asks with a warm smile.

She takes a moment to just look at his face. At first, she’s studying him- just looking to see if he’s the same old Lynn Loud, Sr. she knows and loves.

But that makes her start tumbling the rabbit hole. There’s her mother, and her siblings, and Sam, and this reality, the other realities- so much to go over now that she realizes she has the chance.

And then it sinks in: she _has the chance!_ She survived! That stupid light couldn’t catch up to her, and she made it back home, and she had freakin’ brain surgery! And she’s awake now!...

So, now it’s time to pick up the pieces and move on, right? Right?

…

But she settles down enough to acknowledge her father did just ask her a question, and she should probably answer it to avoid a lot more angst.

“I think so…” she tells him. “Uhm, I’m pretty thirsty though…”

…

He just chuckles as he drops his head again. “Thank god…” he quietly says to himself. Then he looks back up to her with that same warm grin.

“I’ll go get you some water, kiddo. You wanna see your mom?” he asks.

She smiles just a little bit. It’s all that she can muster, even if she wants to do more.

“Yeah, go get her…”

…

He nods his head and pats her shoulder. “Alright, hang tight, I’ll be back in a flash,” he tells her before standing and making his way out into the hall.

…

And for a little bit, she just takes solace in the silence.

For once, it’s nice to have.

…

Not long after, Rita Loud is coming in with her husband behind her. Predictably, her eyes are watery, and her face is red and puffy. She lets out a grateful little laugh before making her way to her daughter.

“Oh, my baby!...”

She gently wraps her arms around her, minding her head. She releases her after a short, sweet embrace, and looks at her with those compassionate eyes of hers.

“Are you okay, honey? Does everything feel alright?” she asks.

“I could really use that water,” she semi-jokingly responds, and both her parents laugh.

…

A knock at the door…

They look to see that it’s Dr. Ann Possible.

“Hello, hello,” she greets.

They all look to her, and Rita eases up on the smother-mothering to let the doctor have a better look at her patient.

She reveals a small cup of water, and makes her way over to place it under Luna’s nose.

She drinks it all, and takes a deep breath. “…Thanks,” she contently says.

…

Dr. Possible glances at Rita and gives her a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Luna.

“Sorry we had to rush you like that, Luna. I’m Dr. Possible- you can call me Ann if you’d like.’

“Uh, thanks doc- Ann,” Luna simply responds, somewhat nervously. “Uhm… So, did you fix my brain?” she quips.

“Yep. You’re all better,” Dr. Possible tells her, much to her parents’ relief. Lynn goes over and kisses his wife on the head as she takes his hand and smiles.

It warms Luna’s heart to see it.

…

“So, I bet you have some questions,” Dr. Possible coolly asks.

“I do,” Luna replies. “Uh… what exactly- happened, doc?”

The doctor takes a breath before composing an explanation.

“Well, it sounds scary, but it’s not as scary as it seems… See, you’re brain started bleeding. It wasn’t good, but- it could’ve been a lot worse. Luckily, your friend Sam got you help when she did, and now, I can honestly say, we’ve made it all better.”

…

She takes another breath and makes sure everyone’s following along before she continues.

“Now, we’re going to need to keep you here for a day or two to make sure everything still works the way it’s supposed to; but I’m confident you’ll be well on your way sooner than later,” she says with a sincere smile.

…

Luna smiles, but slightly deflates. _“She just had to bring up Sam…”_

“Uhm, so, when am I going to get to see her? Sam, I mean...” she asks.

The parents ebb a bit too, and look to the doctor with some concern. Her radiance doesn’t falter.

“You can have as many visitors as you like- after we run some tests,” she tells her with some reluctance.

…

Luna just sighs. _“Fair enough…”_

…

Dr. Possible again glances at the parents, and gives them another reassuring smile before turning to Luna.

“Your parents tell me you’re quite the musician.”

Luna brightens up a bit. “Yeah… You name it, I can play it,” she says with a grin. It’s getting easier to smile wider with every passing moment.

“Excellent. We’ll be sure to take you up on that,” Dr. Possible replies.

…

“But first, I think you need to get just a little more rest. I’m going to go find you a nice freeze pop, and I’ll be back in a jiffy,” she says, giggling to herself just a little bit.

It goes over her parents’ heads, but she rolls her eyes. _“Everyone’s a comedian…”_

“Get it? Like, ‘jiffy pop?” the doctor explains.

They just chuckle. It’s very easy for them to feel joy right now.

…

Dr. Possible realizes this, and it makes her smile. “I’ll be back shortly. Let us know if you need anything,” she tells all of them.

“Thank you, doctor,” Rita says to her.

She just nods, and makes her way out.

…

Then, this euphoric air fills the room. Finally, they can all relax.

Lynn and Rita pull their chairs up next to Luna’s bed, and Rita takes and kisses her hand before resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

He just happily glances at her, then looks to his daughter.

…

She just looks at both of them as this warm feeling keeps swelling up in her heart, soaking up their love and doing her best to bounce it back with this ever growing smile on her face.

…

_“I’m home.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading:) Here’s a few things to note going forward:
> 
> I do not own Kim Possible or its characters. The reason I say this is because we’ve gone into subtle crossover territory with Dr. Ann Possible being here.
> 
> Anybody who’s read Wanderers knows I’m not a doctor. So I apologize if my handling of Luna’s medical attention is unsatisfactory. I tried though.
> 
> This will be the shortest episode. You’ll see why.
> 
> We’re gonna check in with Sam tomorrow, and Luna’s eleventy-seven sisters. Oh, and Lincoln too;) Probably not Mr. Pillow though. Why did I even bother including him? (Because he’s handsome… there I said it.)
> 
> So, please stay tuned for all that, and everything else to come from this so-fluffy-it’s-almost-sickening crap I type up during my night class!:D
> 
> Thanks again, and like a good neighbor, State Farm is there.


	60. Drops Of Jupiter, p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I’ma hit you with “Faithfully” by Journey. Bring tissues, folks.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Luna Loud is peacefully sleeping. It didn’t take her long after munching on that freezy pop and hearing about the various tests Dr. Possible and her team would be conducting to _already_ get tired.

So, she doesn’t realize that her nine sisters and only brother are out in the waiting hall with their parents, patiently preparing to see her.

Joining them is her girlfriend, Sam, and her uncle Spencer.

…

She sits with her hands folded in a chair that’s angled at a perfectly uncomfortable ninety degrees, unable to focus on the TV playing cartoons, the various students from Royal Woods High bombarding her notifications, or pretzels from the snack machine.

All she wants is to see her… Back to herself. Last time they were together, her purple skully shirt was stained maroon, and her face was ghost white. The blood… The lifeless look in her eyes…

…

But like her favorite song sings… _“You’re not the only one…”_

She sees her tired uncle sitting beside her, resting his eyes as he’s sat upright in the crappy hospital chair. He didn’t have to come. He could’ve simply dropped her off here and waited at the college while using his time to get caught up on classwork or doing something constructive.

But he did come, not just for her, but for Luna.

…

She looks around and sees all the other Louds. The twins and Lily are simply playing with the toys offered by the hospital, and Lucy is lying under a nearby table crossing her arms like she’s to be enclosed in a casket. It didn’t take them long after getting the news that Luna had woken up to stop crying and feeling sad, which _“she would be grateful for,”_ Sam tells herself.

Lincoln has been unusually quiet, minus a brief conversation he had with Clyde and his fathers over the phone. Lynn, Jr. has managed to zone out between the TV and videos on her phone, but keeps getting up every so often to go check on the door to Luna’s room. Lori and Leni read some of the various magazines- Leni confusingly holds some of them upside down without realizing it.

…

Perhaps most surprising of all, Lisa has been clung onto her mother’s hip the duration of their visit. She hasn’t cried, not even before the good news was revealed. But she’s sat in silence, resting her weary head against Rita, with a lasting somberness in her eyes.

_“I feel you, little dude…”_

…

Luan sits across from the tykes, just sort of watching them play as she ponders everything. She’s glanced at Sam a couple times, and Sam has glanced back, but that’s all.

But finally, the two happen to glance at one another in tandem, meeting each other’s eyes. Luan offers a small smile, and Sam returns it before hanging her head again.

Luan turns her attention back to her little sisters for a moment, but then quietly takes a deep breath before standing up and timidly making her way over. Sam looks up to see her, and she softly smiles again before occupying the empty seat to her right.

…

“Hey,” she simply greets.

“Hey,” Sam responds.

…

For a moment, they’re quiet.

…

“How are you doing?” Luan asks her now, her smile waning.

Sam looks to her as she inhales a drawn out breath, then answers with: “This sucks.”

“…It does,” Luan agrees.

…

Again, quiet.

…

Without turning to face her again, Luan sits up in her seat and just looks at her from the corner of her eye.

“I’m… sorry… That you had to be there and see that. It had to be really scary,” she says.

Sam glances at her, still slouched over, before looking forward again.

“I was _terrified…_ I mean, I’m glad I was there, just…”

She pauses, unsure how to really explain what she needs to say.

But Luna looks to her now, and she looks back. Her brown eyes- all too similar to her sister’s, bring comfort. She doesn’t need to explain, that’s not the point.

“…You know,” she finishes.

…

Luan looks to the floor. “Thank you. I mean, I don’t know what I would’ve done… I probably would’ve- froze…” she stops for a moment, collecting herself. “But I’m glad you were there too, I mean, don’t go passing this around or anything, but I’ve kind of taken a liking to the chick,” Luan says, easing into her brand of humor, and a soft little smile.

Sam just smiles back.

…

And for a moment, they get quiet again. But it’s a different kind of quiet- the kind that comes with relief.

“…Man, these chairs really suck, don’t they?” Luan quips now.

Sam just chuckles before letting out a little “Yeah…”

…

They notice Lynn, Jr. getting up to check on the door again. Like all the times before, it still hasn’t opened, and nothing seems to have changed. So she accepts her defeat and takes her seat again.

…

Luan winces. “Man, I kind of wish she would just peek in there already.”

Sam sits up, and dons a conflicted expression. “…You- think she’d get in trouble?” she tepidly asks.

Luan just looks at her and shrugs, wearing a devious little smile. “I dunno… _But…_ Sometimes it’s better to ask for forgiveness instead of permission…”

…

Sam sits back in her chair, and thinks it over for a minute. She glances at Spencer, who’s all but asleep, then to everyone else, who are all just anxiously waiting like her.

Then she looks back to Luan, who just connotatively widens her eyes before standing up. “Oh well…” she says before going back to her original seat.

…

…

_“I guess… What’s the worst that could happen?”_

With that, Sam stands up, and wipes her hands on her red jeans before cautiously making her way over to the outside of Luna’s door. It’s just a simple white door, but it’s so daunting. It’s the only thing separating the two girls from one another, so authoritatively in its place.

Sam glances back over to everyone, and it’s like they don’t even notice her.

Except for Lisa. Still resting her head on Rita’s side, she looks to Sam with a pleading look in her eyes, practically _begging_ her to open the door.

…

_“Screw it.”_

…

She places her hand on the knob, twists it, and ever so gently pushes the door open.

…

…

Inside the dark room, Luna Loud lies comfortably on her bed, surrounded by offline monitors and get well soon gifts.

She’s still asleep.

…

But seeing her lying there, her face back to its normal color, her head wrapped up in a bandage, that white gown…

Sam’s breath hitches, and she freezes. She can feel her eyes begin to water.

…

And then, before she even realizes it, Luna Loud is weakly opening her eyes, and turning her head to look to her.

…

“Sam?...”

…

She can’t help it, she has to let the tears fall. But she smiles in spite of it.

And without a word, she makes her way over to her. She slowly, cautiously takes her hand, and looks deep into her brown eyes.

So perfect, so full of life…

…

She buries her face in her chest, feeling the warmth from her body against her face. It’s an embrace she’s longed for like no other- one that washes away all the pain she’s been through stemming back _years._

In it she knows, she never has to be alone again.

…

And while she cries into her gown, Luna feels the same warmth. Hell, she _dreamed_ of it.

She wraps her arm around her, and starts stroking the back of her head, reaffirming what she already knows.

…

And for a while, they just stay like this, holding onto each other, faithfully.

 


	61. Drops Of Jupiter, p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s do the song for every graduating class ever: “Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)” by Green Day.
> 
> Then, I want you to listen to the titular “Drops of Jupiter” by Train. (Taylor Swift does a live cover too, FYI.)
> 
> …Quick DISCLAIMER: This chapter might depress you a little, sorry. I go into some pretty heavy philosophical stuff. On the bright side, it ends on a high note, and nobody dies:)

 

_December 9th, 2017_

_Hey you, it’s been a while. Where do I begin? Well, I had brain surgery. It’s not every day you can tell people that. I’ve got a pretty cool scar on the back of my neck now, and everybody says it’d be a wicked place to get a tattoo someday. So there’s a goal for the bucket list, I guess._

_I’ve been thinking a lot about that kind of stuff, actually. The future and what I’m going to do with the rest of my life. I mean, I’ve had time to, sitting in bed all day and all. The doctors say everything’s fine, and I guess I feel alright enough, but Mom and Dad have been big sticklers about me resting this week. “You need to rest! How can you have any pudding if you don’t eat your meat!” Blah blah blah._

_I guess I don’t blame them though. I know they mean well. I know everybody means well. All the girls and Lincoln have been cool through this whole thing. People at school have been sending me cards and stuff. Carol actually sent me a nice card saying she was sorry for everything, and I guess her dad “took care of” Chris… Whatever that means._

_I guess I should feel good about that. He was a dick. Speaking of dicks, Quentin ended up going to some “special treatment center” in Oregon. I mean, I feel sorry for him though, even after everything. Hopefully they can get him the help he needs, and nobody has to get hurt again._

_Mr. Andrews didn’t end up quitting after all. I guess a bunch of students heard about it and got a pretty big petition together to convince him to stay. That’s good too, I guess._

_…_

_Wanna hear the best part? My powers are gone. Yeah. I tried to rewind for shits and giggles the other day, and nothing happened. I just looked like an idiot clenching and cringing while trying to see if I could rewatch some stupid commercial, and nothing happened. I tried again later too. I dropped a spoon just to see if I could rewind to before, and nope, nothing._

_I need to ask Lisa about it. I mean, she’s really the only person I can talk to about that stuff who won’t think I’m crazy._

_And I should probably talk to her about~_

_…_

_I’m not gonna lie. I feel like shit. I’m just totally bummed out. I know everything is supposed to be back to normal now, but that doesn’t change everything that happened. All those other realities I visited still exist. Night Club and Max Caulfield are still out there somewhere dealing with all the shit I left for them. You’re welcome guys… Me._

_And Gram. She’s sitting in her old lonely house with nothing better to do than miss her dead granddaughter. And somehow it’s my fault that she, or he, is dead anyway. If I’d a got up on stage with Mick, he would still be alive somehow._

_And I straight up lied to Sam’s face about all of it. I really suck. She deserves better._

_…_

_Then there’s dad, and everybody else. I guess they’re supposed to be happy ten years from now, but he’s gonna get CANCER. I mean, that’s my future right? Everybody else moving on with their lives while me and Dad just sit and dwell on all of it? That really sucks man._

_And what if that light~_

…

…

She stops writing. It’s just too depressing.

She was okay the first few days home. Her siblings and Sam all made sure she could stay occupied playing board games, watching TV, and just hanging out to make her feel at home, when she wasn’t sleeping.

But all these negative feelings and thoughts just creeped up on her. It got harder to sleep, harder to have fun doing those things with her loved ones, and even harder to hide how she really feels.

She can’t even listen to music now. It all just makes her sad, or indifferent. She could care less about music with all these other things racing through her mind about how she’s screwed things up left and right for everyone.

But the worst part? Knowing that in ten short years, it could all mean nothing. That bright white light could show up again, and this time… she won’t be able to stop it.

…

She looks out at the December day through her window, hoping to just somehow forget all about her worries, hoping that she can just enjoy her family’s company when they all return home from picking up Sam.

Before her mind can start to wander to more depressing places, she smells it.

Lunch time.

…

She lets out a heavy sigh, getting ready to put the good old-fashioned dramaturgy to work for her older sister.

Leni comes to the door, holding a bed tray with some soup on it. She sets it down to knock on the door frame.

“Knock, knock,” she sweetly says with a warm smile.

Luna just forces a smile back, saying nothing.

…

Leni takes the bed tray and carefully sets it up for Luna’s convenience, all while smiling. While it’s been somewhat annoying having every one show so much pity lately, Luna doesn’t place any blame on Leni. It’s just her nature to be this way.

“You cozy?” she asks Luna.

“Yeah, thanks,” she simply responds.

…

“It’s alphabet soup. I don’t think it makes a difference how it tastes though. I think they make the letters just for fun,” Leni speculates.

Luna just softly grins. Her naïve statement brings a little amusement, but it dies shortly after.

…

She looks down to her meal. The letters she sees spell out:

**L I A R**

_“Yeah… I know…”_

…

She frowns, and Leni picks up on her sadness. She thoughtfully raises a brow and places a finger to chin. “Is it too hot? Are you feeling okay?”

“It’s fine, Len… I’m just tired…”

“Oh…” Leni dejectedly replies. “Well, everybody should be home soon,” she says before hesitantly leaving the room.

…

Luna just looks at the soup for a moment, but decides she’s not really hungry. She doesn’t care enough to actually move the bed tray though, so she just leaves it as she lies her head back and carelessly looks around at the four walls around her.

She sees an orange birthday card with a wiener dog on it set upright on the vanity. It’s “Oh yeah” died long ago, but the “ **Happy Birthday, Luna. You rock!:)** ” scribed by Sam hasn’t faded in the slightest.

It’s just another friendly reminder how Luna used her powers to take advantage of Sam.

…

She shuts her eyes, just taking a moment to embrace the silence. It’s short lived however, as the familiar grumbling of Vanzilla pulling in becomes audible.

_“Put on a happy face, Luna… Just put on a happy face…”_

\-----------------------

The Louds _loudly_ make their way into the house, and up the stairs. Luna wants to be happy they’re home, she really does. But it’s just not happening.

Lana is the first to make her way in, practically jumping to her bedside.

“Hey Lunes! I finally found out where Cliff buries his poop! Wanna guess where?” she eagerly exclaims.

Luna does her best not to cringe. “Uhm, where?” she simply responds.

Before Lana can reveal where the cat does his business, Lola is cutting between them.

“Lana! Luna is _unwell!_ She doesn’t need you coming in here and _SHOUTING!”_

Now Lori… “Girls, chill. Luna- how are you feeling? Do you need anything?” the eldest sister asks with a smile.

“Uhm, I’m okay. I just-”

“Hey! You didn’t finish your soup! Was it too cold? Do you need me to put an ice cube in it?” Leni asks, earning her scornful expressions from the other three intruders.

…

“Actually Len, I’m just not hungry right now,” Luna answers.

“If you want, I can make you a spicy tuna sub? I’ve switched to a sauce that’s twice as hot, and half as likely to cause diarrhea!” Lynn, Jr. inquires upon entering.

“About that, Lynn… According to my calculations, you’ll now be approximately 6.8 times to experience halitosis. Street name: ‘bad breath,” Lisa tells her.

“Is that why you don’t want any soup, Luna? I tried not to make stinky soup,” Leni interjects.

Luna tries to speak up about everyone’s concerns, but it’s pointless, as Lucy, Luan, Lincoln, Rita, Lynn Sr, and baby Lily come in too.

…

They all start clamoring about playing card games, or putting on a movie downstairs, or asking if Luna feels okay, and she just can’t take all the noise right now.

“Guys!” she finally blurts out, and they all stop.

…

“Honestly, I just want to be left alone right now… Please…”

They all look at her with shameful expressions. “Okay… Well, if you need anything, just give us a holler,” Lynn, Sr. says on everyone’s behalf, and they give her her peace.

…

Once they’ve left in single-file order, Luna realizes that Sam was with them too. She just timidly stands at the doorway while looking to her girlfriend with a look of concern.

“…Is it okay if I stay?” Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

Luna just somberly nods, and Sam pulls up the beanbag chair to have a seat.

…

After a moment of awkward silence, she speaks up. “Uhm, are you gonna eat your soup?” she asks.

Luna looks to her with incredulousness, and Sam just aloofly meets her gaze.

“Knock yourself out,” Luna answers, handing her the now lukewarm bowl of soup.

Sam says nothing as she takes it, and quietly starts eating some of the alphabet shaped noodles.

And it just stays this way for a little bit; Luna staring restlessly out the window, Sam just coyly eating soup.

But it gets old really fast, and Sam takes the bed tray and soup to put them to the side.

Once she’s done that, she stands at the vanity and superfluously reads the birthday card she gave her before turning to face Luna with a sorrowful look.

…

Luna catches on, and meets her baby blues. Her heart sinks as she realizes Sam’s about to ask…

“What’s wrong?”

…

She sighs. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. Talk to me,” Sam responds, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her.

…

Luna briefly looks at her, but stubbornly turns away to look out the window.

_“Trust me, Sam… I’d love to tell you… If only it was easier…”_

Sam’s eyes glance over to the black composition notebook that’s been left open by Luna’s hip.

“Right… Nothing’s wrong…”

…

She doesn’t get up and leave though. She matches Luna’s stubbornness by staying right by her side, arbitrarily looking at nothing important just like her.

And they just stay like this for a few minutes.

…

Until finally, Luna gives in.

She lets out a sigh. “…I just can’t talk about it right now, Sam. Everything is so screwed up, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

…

Sam deflates. “I didn’t know things were screwed up…”

Luna looks to her now with surliness. “Sam, please-”

“Luna…” Sam begins, but she pauses to consider her rebuttal. “Things were messed up before, but they’re not anymore. That part of our life is behind us. You said yourself you don’t have your powers anymore…”

She closes her eyes, and takes a breath. “Will you please talk to me? I’m worried about you…” she says, resting her warm hand over Luna’s.

She looks into her eyes with those intimidating blue eyes, and her breath shutters as her heart begins to race.

…

_“Maybe I just need to do this… She deserves to know the truth…”_

Luna slides her hand out from under hers, and takes it to hold with both her hands now. She just studies it for a moment as she thinks about how to begin.

…

But she eventually comes up with something.

“…Sam, I’m scared, okay?” she says, and then she looks back into her eyes. “I saw… awful things…”

“What kind of things?” Sam asks, still piercing Luna with her gaze.

…

Despite the trepidation, she knows she has to do this now. She just has to.

“When were in that last reality, it was ten years in the future. Did you know that?” she asks Sam.

“…I knew it was the future. I just didn’t know how long,” Sam sullenly answers.

“Okay. Well, my dad… He had cancer, and it was just me, him, and Lily… Everybody else was just- away…”

Sam depressingly frowns. “Luna, that’s awful… I’m sorry…”

…

_“That’s not even the worst part, kid.”_

“Uhm… Yeah, it’s scaring me. But, you remember that- light? That’s what really scares me… What if this is all gonna happen again one day?”

Sam takes Luna’s hands in hers now. “Baby- listen to me… That was a whole different world! Nothing that happened there matters here! We’re gonna be okay, your dad’s gonna be okay… Look at me,” she says, now cupping her chin with her finger. She smiles. “We’re home now. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

…

…

And god… does the resemblance show.

It doesn’t matter that she never even saw the two of them together, there’s no denying that Sam is Gram’s granddaughter.

It’s not just the face, either. It’s the warm feeling she got the first time she met them, the instant trust and care they shined just with a smile.

…

_“Yeah… I gotta tell her… I can’t hide it anymore…”_

…

Luna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, taking a moment to appreciate Sam’s hands around hers, and to compose the words she needs to say.

She opens her eyes.

“Babe, I have to tell you something- something I should have said a long time ago…”

Sam winces, but tries to look encouraging all the same. “Anything, Luna. I’m here for you.”

…

Luna takes another breath. She doesn’t overthink it. She just says what she needs to say, knowing there’s no way to sugarcoat it.

“Okay… Sam… I lied to you.”

Sam’s eyes faintly squint. “About what?”

“…I lied about Gram, about that reality I went to.”

…

Sam just meets her with indifferent skepticism, but she keeps holding onto her hands.

So Luna keeps going.

“I did meet her, and we did talk about things… But you weren’t there, Sam… You weren’t alive.”

Her face saddens. “Oh…”

Luna swallows the spit she’s starting to choke on, and continues.

“You- uh… You changed. You- uhm… You were a boy…”

…

Sam’s eyes squint even more. “What?”

“Yeah. You- were going through SRS, like, you were-”

“Yeah, I know what SRS is. I just- I mean- I’ve never even thought about that before? Why would I do it there?”

Luna just sighs. “I wish I knew Sam…”

…

Still holding Luna’s hands in hers, Sam conflictingly looks away, trying to understand this new information.

“Okay, wait. What do you mean I wasn’t alive?”

…

Luna’s breath hitches. She can feel her eyes beginning to water.

“You… You killed yourself… I guess you had a really hard time with the whole thing… You just- Oh god, Sam…”

She frees one of her hands to wipe away a tear, but is sure to return it into Sam’s grasp as she looks down upon their joined fingers.

She can feel Sam looking at her, but she just feels too guilty to look back.

…

“I’m so sorry I lied to you, Sam… You deserved to know the truth, I just couldn’t say it then. I couldn’t hurt you like that…”

She stops. Sam doesn’t say anything, she just focuses her eyes on her, but Luna still looks away.

…

“I was wrong. Everything I do hurts you. I made Quentin do what he did, I brought you with me to that horrible future, and I always used my powers to make you like me more… I don’t deserve you…”

…

…

Sam squeezes Luna’s hands. “That’s bullshit… Luna, look at me,” she sternly tells her.

She does.

Her face is so intense, so passionate.

“I don’t care about any of that Luna, I really don’t. All that matters is that you and me are together now. We’re _here,_ Luna!...”

She lets go of her hands, and takes her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks run down her thumbs.

“…I love you so much, Luna Loud. I don’t care what you did or didn’t do to make things make us end where we are right now. I love you, and I love your family, and I love this!... I had nothing going on before I met you. I was lonely, and scared about how my life was gonna end up. All I had was Spencer, and I know he means well, but he’s got his own life to live, you know?”

She stops for a minute, freeing one hand from Luna’s face to wipe her nose with her wrist. But she doesn’t look away. She just keeps looking straight into Luna’s eyes, making a statement to let her know this is all real.

…

“I know what I want now, Luna. I want you, and me, and for us to be like this- forever. I know it sounds stupid, and we’re just kids, and we’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, and blah blah blah, whatever!... After everything we’ve been through-” she actually cocks a little half smile now. “…I don’t see how I could do things any other way.

She lets go of Luna now, resting one hand in her lap and using the other to support her head. She softly shakes her head as she closes her eyes, clearly trying not to start tearing up too through all her sniffling.

…

And somehow, someway… Luna feels this wonderful feeling rising in her chest. Like none of the things she was even worried about mattered. Like, despite- or because of- or, or whatever!... She’s got Sam’s love, and she’s got everything she needs right here.

And- for whatever reason, it reminds her of some photographs she saw along the wall of her future home…

…

…

Sam opens her eyes to look at her again, trying to catch her breath before she starts again.

“I’m sorry about everything you’ve gone through, Luna. I know I probably can’t say anything to change that… But I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, and I want you to always-”

“Will you marry me?” Luna blurts out, a big stupid grin coming to her face.

…

Sam stops to meet her with a confused grimace, then chuckles. “What?”

“Will you marry me?” Luna repeats, even more happily than the first time.

…

And Sam just smiles as she tries to make sense of Luna’s sudden proposal. “Uhm, baby- I’m flattered, but-”

“Not now, I mean,” Luna adds, taking her hands again, “But someday. Like, when we’re older.”

Her dramatic change in demeanor- and this big goofy glowing smile on her face, they just make Sam have to laugh a little.

“Luna!-” she says through the chortles.

…

But Luna doesn’t deflate in the slightest. In fact, she perks up even more.

“I want to marry you, Sam. I want us to be together forever, and write music together, and play in a band, and have this big awesome wedding with Mick Swagger and all these other rock stars! And we’ll have Christmas together, and Thanksgiving, and Spencer will be there, and all of my family will be there!... And one day we’ll settle down, and... maybe have our own babies, raise our own kids, have our own family?...”

…

It’s all just so charming; Sam can feel her heart practically melting, just the same as Luna has already melted.

“Oh… you’re such a sap,” Sam has to joke. But her gleaming blue eyes and her wide smile make it obvious she’s loving this.

And if that wasn’t enough, she takes Luna’s hands, and leans down to give them a little kiss. Then, she looks back up to Luna, and she goes in to give her a little smooch, but for good measure.

…

For a moment, they just look at each other, smiling, sniffling, sharing this wonderful feeling like the big, stupid, gushy fools they know they are.

It’s pretty rad.

…

But Sam breaks the gaze to clear her throat, and take a deep breath. She looks away from Luna, still smiling, and nods her head with decision.

Then, she glances at Luna for a bit until she stands up, slowly lets her hand escape Luna’s grasp, and walks over to a familiar acoustic guitar.

She picks it up and makes her way over to the edge of Luna’s bed, and gives it a light little strum to make sure it sounds good.

…

Luna just gawks at her all the while, and Sam meets her with one more loving look before returning her focus to the guitar.

She starts playing a D chord, and breaks into the verse.

“Now that she’s back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair, yeah yeaah yeah, yeah yeahh yeah…”

…

It’s all so perfect. She doesn’t miss a single note, she doesn’t lose the rhythm- not once. She’s sure to look at Luna here and there with her warm little smile, singing along as she meets her brown eyes. And despite everything Luna has been told, her voice is _beautiful._ It just makes her shed even more tears, and makes her heart flutter more and more with every verse.

…

But sadly, her performance comes to a close after all the “nah nah nah’ing” and powerful strums of various chords in the key of steal your heart.

“…the best soy latte you have ever had and me…”

…

She stops, and meets Luna with that firm, loving gaze.

Luna just smiles, and lets out a weak little chuckle.

“If you’re trying to get me to stop crying…”

…

She doesn’t finish, she doesn’t need to. Everything Sam sung sufficed.

…

She looks back out the window to the December day, and smiles. Then she turns back to Sam.

“You know, I think I’ve laid in bed enough for one day. Wanna go see what everybody else is up to?”

…

Sam just smiles back.

“I do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not smiling the same stupid smile I am after finishing this bad boy… just go. Just leave.
> 
> Seriously folks, I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but here it is again: new favorite chapter. Yup. The fluff was real.
> 
> The angst was too there for a minute, and I hope I didn’t bum you out too bad, but I did warn you- in all fairness.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> …
> 
> I’m going to hit you with a SPOILER ALERT, so yeah, if you’re not interested, don’t read any further.
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> You ready? Okay.
> 
> The sad stuff is over. All that’s left is fluff, fluff, and more fluff. It’s going to be sickening just how happy this s*** gets in the final three chapters. But ya know what? I think Luna and Sam have earned a happy ending, and I think you all have too:)
> 
> Especially my fellow Life is Strange fans, who- like me, are still feeling a little violated after not one, but TWO crappy endings. So, TO ALL OF YOU, (Luan would be proud), I hope I did a better job of bringing us to a close than DONTNOD:)
> 
> Still love Max and Chloe though, and in my mind, they saved Rachel and are getting down with OPP all OT3 in LA;D
> 
>  


	62. Drops Of Jupiter, p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks: we’re gonna finish this thing off with a very special TRIPLE FEATURE!:D Yep, I’ll be posting the last three chapters all together, and I hope you’ll read any enjoy all of them!:)
> 
> Today’s playlist will begin with a special surprise song that I want you to listen to when you get the cue (it won’t take long, don’t worry.)
> 
> After that, listen to “Jane Says” by Jane’s Addiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

June 21st, 2018.

An audience of roughly three hundred people are gathered around the football stadium of Royal Woods High School, chattering in anticipation for the events to unfold.

…

A portly balding man with glasses and a blue button up shirt takes the stage, and almost everyone applauds, especially the students.

“You rock, Andrews!”

He just softly smiles as he takes the microphone, and raises his free hand to coax the audience.

…

They settle down, and he clears his throat.

“Well everyone, I hope you’re ready to rock,” he begins, and everyone cheers.

…

“Good. Welcome to the _first_ _ever-_ Royal Woods Battle of the Bands charity event!”

More applause.

“We’ve got a lot of really great acts here for you tonight, but I think we’re unfairly starting off with the best we have to offer. I know I’ll be rooting for them…”

 “So, without further ado, it’s my pleasure to introduce to you… BLUE- PAPERCLIPS!”

…

…

He exits the stage, and the lights all dim.

Slowly, a spotlight shines down on one Carol Pingrey, who sits on a stool with a beautiful violin resting under her chin.

After a moment of silence, she begins raking her bow against its strings, methodically easing into a melody that emulates the main riff to “Carry On Wayward Son.”

She’s so poised, so confident. Her mind is strictly rhythm, she doesn’t want to make them cry or sing.

She draws out the final note, and finally opens her eyes to look to the spectators.

Some whistle and clap as she rests her bow for a moment; collecting her thoughts, catching her breath, and waiting for her fellow bandmates to join in.

…

Then, several purple, blue, white, and yellow lights kick on, revealing guitarists Luna Loud and her girlfriend Sam, Spencer on the bass, and Chunk on the drums.

And a large purple Sterrett amplifier is steadily ringing.

…

“Carry on my wayward son… There’ll be peace when you are done… Lay your weary head to rest… Don’t you cry no more!...”

The girls break into the intro riff, Chunk starts on the percussion, Spencer kicks in the bassline, and Carol adds the accompaniment of her violin.

Then there’s the crazy intro solo. Everyone hits every note perfectly, even during the tricky end lick as Luna begins singing again.

From “Once I rose above the noise and confusion…” all the way to the very last C note of the song, everything is perfect. The transitions, the slides, the hammer-ons, the distortion; it sounds _better_ than Kansas’ recording.

And Luna Loud doesn’t sing too bad either.

…

The audience seems to agree, because they can’t all help but sing along and move to the rhythm. They’re all _loving_ this.

…

Sam and Luna match each other’s wicked chops with the finishing solos, their fingers moving lightning fast against their purple and blue Elixirs with every bombastic note.

The song reaches its apex, and it’s time for one last “Ahhhh!”

…

Luna looks to Spencer, and he looks to her.

She gives him a _look,_ and he feels his heart begin to race.

“Me?” he mouths as he points to himself.

Luna just nods.

…

It’s ready, it’s here, it’s _time._

And without any hesitation, Spencer rushes over to the microphone.

“AH- a a ah A AH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHhhhh…”

…

…

He looks to the audience.

It’s dead silent. A pin drop could be heard.

…

But then, Bobby Santiago throws his fists in the air, and screams “That was totally AWESOME!”

And everyone else seems to agree, as they proceed to lose their collective minds with deafening applause.

…

Spencer looks back to his bandmates with a humbled guffaw, and they all hooray for him.

Luna looks to Chunk, and he throws up the goats.

She turns to Carol, and she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes with a smirk on her face.

And finally, she turns to Sam, and the two of them just smile as they soak in the love.

\-----------------------

Backstage, the bandmates continue celebrating, and they’re met by the Loud family.

“Congratulations!” “That was awesome!” You guys rock!” they all say over each other.

Luna chuckles. “Thanks guys.”

…

“You know… If you guys ever need some cowbell… I happen to know a guy who can-” Lynn, Sr. tries to start.

“Uhm, that’s okay, old boy. Much appreciated,” Chunk interrupts.

He just pouts as the others happily continue praising Luna and her friends.

…

Lori just happens to meet eyes with Carol, who just happens to meet eyes with her too.

They size each other up for a moment, until Lori speaks up.

“You were… pretty good up there.”

Carol eases up. “…Thanks.”

And Lori does too.

“And sorry I blocked you on Facebook…”

“Sorry I blocked you on Twitter…”

…

Luna and Sam smile at each other as they notice the apparent truce between the two.

…

“Well, I paid fifty bucks for all our tickets, so we’re gonna go watch the other bands,” Lynn, Sr. tells them, earning her an elbow to the ribs from Rita.

Then she smiles at her daughter. “Great job honey. You have fun tonight, okay?”

“Okay, Mom. Thanks!” she tells her, and the Loud family makes their leave.

…

Which leaves the five bandmates to themselves again.

They all just sort of exchange looks until Carol pulls out her phone to give it a look.

“Got somewhere to be?” Sam quips, and Carol just brushes her off.

“Actually… I’m waiting for someone,” she says, and she looks past the others and smiles.

…

They all turn to see fellow student Dana smiling back with her hands timidly folded before her.

They look back to Carol, who just shrugs as she keeps beaming.

“Au revoir,” she tells them, and she makes her way over to her date.

They interlock fingers as they smile at each other, and as they turn to walk away, Carol turns and haughtily waves at Luna.

…

She just shakes her head, before meeting Sam with a smile.

“She’s so-”

“She’s a lot of things,” Sam happily finishes for her.

…

“Well, I don’t know what that was all about, but I’m afraid I’ll have to bid ye all farewell for the rest on the night,” Chunk says with a tip of the hat through his thick English accent.

“Cool beans, Chunk. You rocked up there,” Luna says to him.

He’s about to say something else, but he’s interrupted by the caterwauling of a woman with a thick Irish accent somewhere in the distance.

“CHESTER! CHEEEESTER!” Cait yells from her car.

…

“Oh bloody- What?!” he hollers back.

“I’M FREEZIN’ ME ARSE OFF IN HERE! HURRY UP!”

“It’s seventy five degrees out woman! How can you be freezing?!”

“I’VE GOT THE AIR CONDITIONER ON YA WANKER! NOW GETCH YER STINKIN’ BUTT IN HERE BEFORE I KEEL HAUL YA!”

…

He simply shakes his head, then looks to the others.

“She’s made me a very happy man,” he affectionately tells them, and with that, he waves goodbye.

“See ya, big guy!” Sam says.

…

And then there were three.

Spencer sighs and grins as he places his hands to his hips.

“Well, I think it goes without saying this was the best experience of our entire lives.”

Sam and Luna playfully giggle. “Yeah, you really nailed that last _ahhhh.”_

“I did didn’t I?” he aloofly agrees.

…

They get quiet again, and he looks to the floor before looking back to his niece and friend.

“Seriously guys, not to get all mushy, but this is awesome. I love spending time with you guys.”

“Awhhh,” Luna and Sam say together.

“…Bleck!” they sarcastically add.

“Yeah, yeah… You know you love me,” Spencer responds.

…

“So, you riding with Luna tonight?” he asks Sam.

“Hmmm… I guess,” she quips.

Spencer just smiles at her. But then he looks to Luna, and something changes. He just really studies her for a moment, and she starts to get a little nervous.

…

…

“Stay gold, Luna,” he tells her, completely serious.

…

She just confusingly looks to Sam, then back to him. “Uhm… Thanks?”

…

“I don’t know why I said that,” he awkwardly explains, easing up a bit.

Sam just chuckles, and Luna shakes it off with another smile.

…

“I’ll see you guys later,” he tells them with a smile and wave.

“See ya, Spence!” Luna says back.

“Love ya, old guy,” Sam jokes.

“Love you too, lesbo,” he jokes back with a somewhat straight face.

Luna and Sam playfully guffaw, and he just continues on his way.

…

“How rude,” Sam quips as she looks to Luna.

She just smiles.

“Eh, didn’t hurt my feelings any. You?”

And Sam just smiles back.

“Nah.”

…

With that, Luna invites her to hold hands, and she accepts.

As they make their way to go join the audience to watch the rest of the show, they see Mr. Andrews coolly leaning up against the wall.

They just smile and nod to him, and he just smiles and nods back.

…

And hand in hand, they happily go do what they do best.

Love and rock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was for you, Dragon. A not so subtle nod to your lovely garbage;)
> 
> As I said, I’m posting the three remaining chapters together, so go check them all out.
> 
> Oh, and I got jossed. I originally said Chunk’s name was Bart, but the show revealed it’s Chester. So I went back and changed it.
> 
> I probably don’t need to leave anymore author’s notes either, at least not until the final state of the fic, so yeah. Just enjoy the rest of the story, and thank you all so much for reading.:)


	63. Drops Of Jupiter, p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, do “Sympathetic” by Seether, “December” by Collective Soul, “Vindicated” by Dashboard Confessional, and “Shadow of the Day” by Linkin Park.
> 
> Ya know what sucks? I don’t get to share all my lovely favorite songs after this is over:(
> 
> But that’s not your concern. Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and *shocker,* I say smile a whole friggin bunch.)

 

It’s a lovely Saturday morning just a couple days shy of the summer solstice, and Luna Loud has just woken up from a great night’s sleep.

She rises up from her bed, stretches and yawns, and looks out the window to enjoy the view.

_“Yeah… It’s gonna be a good one.”_

…

She climbs down the ladder of the bunk bed, and…

_SPLAT!_

Her foot meets a big cream pie.

…

She sighs, and removes her tootsie while Luan’s childish cackling becomes known.

Luna looks to her, and she’s really losing it over a gag that actually pales in comparison to her best work.

“Hahahaha! Oh man! Classic!” Luan hoots.

…

Luna just softly shakes her head and smiles. “Har har, you really showed me.”

“Hahaha! Yeah, I know it wasn’t that original, but sometimes a cheap trick works. You know- just to keep you on your TOES! Hahaha! Get it?!”

“Get this,” Luna says, flipping her the bird. “Hahaha!” she playfully mocks.

…

Luan plays along. “Dang Lu- there was something funny about that, but I can’t quite put my FINGER on it! Hahaha!”

Luna just smiles as she grabs her phone and heads out the door. “You’re an idiot,” she simply says.

…

She checks her messages, and sees a new one that makes her smile before she even reads it.

**Sam: Morning boo boo bear eww no way shoot me har har text me when you wake up so we can hang out**

…

**Luna: I’m up. Get yer shit ready and I’ll be over in an hour.**

**Sam: Kiss**

**Luna: Kiss**

…

She puts her phone away, and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Of course, Lana’s inside, eating beans as she sits on the toilet for some reason. “Mmm… I love my beans,” she says, and she lets out a deep toot and sophomorically laughs about it. “Yeah! Those are my beans!”

…

Luna just closes the door and walks away before Lana even knew she was there.

_“I’ll brush my teeth at Sam’s…”_

…

She passes by Leni and Lori’s room, and of course, Lori’s on the phone.

“Yeah, I know! I tell you, Carol, I’m so done even talking to Brittany. I _know!”_

Luna smiles at that.

…

Meanwhile, Leni is uploading pictures of dresses on her laptop, and giddily “eek”-ing all the while.

“Yay! Five more kudos and six more reviews! I totes love the web!...”

Then she puts on her thinking face. “Why do they call it a web? _HUH!_ Are there spiders in here?! Eww!” she says as she jumps up.

…

Luna just shakes her head again as she heads out and makes her way down the hall.

“Hey Luna,” Lucy suddenly says, popping out in front of her and nearly flat-lining her.

“Jeez!”

“Sigh… sorry, I’m working on that,” the girl in black apologizes. She’s holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Luna sharply inhales, and calms herself. “It’s cool, Loose Change. Whatcha got there?” she asks.

“I drew a picture for an art contest at school. You can see it if you want, but it’s probably not that good,” she reveals.

…

Luna prepares for the gloominess she’s about to see, and fakes a smile as she accepts the paper.

…

It’s a picture of a lakeside during the Golden Hour.

And it’s easily the most wonderful illustration she’s ever seen.

…

“You’re right, Lucy, it’s not that good. It’s more like museum worthy.”

And maybe it’s just her imagination, but she thinks she sees Lucy crack a little smile.

“Thanks,” she says as she’s given back her drawing, and she makes her way downstairs.

_“Nah, thank you for sharing, dude.”_

…

Deciding she’s had a pretty serendipitous time with her other siblings the morning, she decides to see what everyone else is up to.

She starts with Lola, who is having one of her famous tea parties.

“Hey Lola,” Luna greets as she makes her presence felt.

And, not really surprisingly, Lola meets her with a scowl.

“What do _you_ want?”

Deflating a bit, Luna simply answers: “I just wanted to see what you were up to, dude?”

…

Lola keeps glowering at her, but then smiles and positively changes her demeanor. “Oh! Well I’m glad you ask! I’m having dinner with _John Stamos!”_ she says as she points to a cardboard cutout of the Full House star.

Her eyes practically glow as she sighs. “Isn’t he dreamy?”

…

Luna does her best not to laugh. “Uhm, sure dude.”

Lola looks back to her with a smile. “Hey! Is Sam coming over tonight? She said we’d paint each other’s nails next time she comes over. Is she? Can you ask her, please?” the tyke asks, displaying some of her seldom sweetness.

And it’s something Luna just can’t say no to.

“Sure thing, dude. I’ll kick her butt if she doesn’t,” she jokes.

“Yay! Thank you Luna!” Lola says while excitedly clapping. Then she stops and meets her with a supercilious glare. “Alright, you can leave now.”

…

Luna doesn’t take it to heart. She’s in too much of a bliss to.

…

When she gets back into the hallway, she sees Lynn and Clyde playing with a hacky sack in the middle of the hall.

“You’re cheating! There’s no way you’re this good!” Lynn playfully says.

“Hey! I’m actually pretty good at this. I’m good at a lot of things, actually,” Clyde says.

“I know…” Lynn sincerely says.

It catches Clyde by surprise, and the hacky sack falls to the floor as he fails to catch it.

He nervously rubs the back of his neck as he blushes and tries to find some words to say.

Lynn just covers her mouth as she snickers a little, maybe just blushing a little too.

…

Then, she suddenly picks up the hacky sack, “I bet you can’t get this from me!” she challenges, and before he can even answer, she darts down the stairs.

Clyde just foolishly stands there for a moment, then snaps out of his stupor.

“Uh… I’ll try!... But my dads say I should be careful running around indoors. Or- just running, actually,” he explains, and her carefully makes begins to follow her path.

…

_“As cringey as I am for loving that, I wonder why Clyde’s out here with her and not with Lincoln…”_

She heads to Lincoln’s door to find out, and prepares to knock.

But then, she hears him talking.

…

*So you see, it’s always something in the Loud House. And it’s not always about me! Sometimes, it’s about my sisters too. And sometimes, they teach me some valuable life lessons…*

…

Luna just raises a brow as she backs up.

_“Who is he talking to?”_

\-----------------------

Inside the youngest Louds’ room, Lisa is working on one of her latest inventions, and Lily is happily playing with some blocks on the floor.

Luna peeks her head in, then decides to go ahead and make a full step forward.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

…

Lily looks up and coos with a grin, and Luna just waves at her. Lisa turns around to acknowledge her, still keeping some of her focus on taking apart some sort of contraption.

“Greetings, sororal unit. You seem rather jubilant this morning,” she says back.

“Yeah, just woke up in a good mood I reckon,” Luna responds as she takes a cross-legged seat by Lily.

…

“Any peculiar dreams?” Lisa asks, still working.

Luna winces. She dreamed about Sam, but the only thing peculiar about it was probably not worth sharing with a five year-old girl.

“Uh, probably not how you’re thinking. No stars or anything like that… Not since the surgery.”

…

Lisa finishes up her work, then turns to give her full attention to Luna. She actually steps down from her desk and makes her way over to her sisters, and sits just as Luna does while Lily goes all Godzilla on her toys.

“It’s a shame… I knew I should’ve taken some blood when I had the chance,” Lisa thinks aloud with a straight face, earning her an eyebrow raises from Luna.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean I should have done some research on your supposed powers while I had the chance. Oh well… How convenient that you would lose them after your surgery,” she says, somewhat snidely.

Now Luna _furrows_ her brow. “What’s that supposed to mean, dude?”

“Oh, nothing…” Lisa playfully says. “Just you made such a spectacle over having the power to go back in time and alter reality, and you have nothing to show for it.”

…

Luna guffaws. “Bro, come on. Don’t be harsh. It’s not like it was fun or anything.”

“Relax, sibling. Just a little good natured teasing… Still would’ve been good to conduct some experiments though. Like seeing what your brain looked like before the surgery.”

“Dang, Lis. You’ve kind of got a warped sense of humor.”

“What can I say? Being exposed to Luan’s juvenile antics has somewhat desensitized me to an extent.”

…

They just smile at one another for a bit before Lily starts roaring at Luna, and Luna plays back with a little growl of her own. Then Lily falls into her lap, and she tickles her into submission, all while giggling.

…

Once the tot has tuckered herself a bit, she just rests in Luna’s lap, playing with one of her blocks.

And with the talk of her powers, and watching this little girl play in her lap; she goes back to a place where things were a lot different. Lily was ten, Lisa was a college graduate, and everything was just all around different.

It’s something she only ever talked to Sam about, mostly because it was too depressing to remember it all. But after several months to heal, she decides now she might be ready to fill Lisa in.

…

“So… do testimonials counts as research?” Luna voices while wincing.

Lisa chuckles. “Do they count? Please Luna. There isn’t much that _doesn’t_ count. Especially with your situation.”

…

She takes a moment to decide where to begin, but she doesn’t get excited. Why would she? Lisa’s been nothing but supportive before, and she knows this won’t be any different.

That- and it’s pretty hard to feel anything negative with such a sweetie like Lily looking up to her and smiling.

…

So, she gets started. “I actually went to the future.”

Lisa perks up. “Huh. Please elaborate,” she says, not so much like a scientist eager to make a discovery, but more like a friend showing interest.

“Well… It wasn’t so bad, but it was pretty glum, dude.”

…

“First of all, everyone had moved out of the house. Mostly I mean. I was still here with Dad and Lily, and the twins her vacationing in New York with Mom because she published a book.”

“Sensible,” Lisa simply says with a nod, but her demeanor changes shortly after. She looks to Luna with a very rare nervous look in her eye. “…Where was I, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Luna takes a breath before answering. “Uhhh you graduated from some big time university. You were only fourteen too,” she says with a soft little smirk. “I guess you were just busy.”

…

Lisa looks to the ground for a moment with a conflicted expression, but softly shakes her head and looks back to Luna, as if to disregard whatever she was feeling for now.

“Interesting. And what was Luna doing in… 2027?” she asks, correctly doing the math with the information given.

…

Luna sighs now. _“Here comes the hard part.”_

“Well… I was actually helping Popstar out with Lily Pad here. He uh… he was sick,” she says, doing her best not seem so somber- failing.

“…He had cancer.”

…

Lisa deflates. “Oh…” she simply says, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

“Yeah,” Luna responds.

“…What form of?” Lisa follows up.

“I don’t really know. He just was really feeling the effects of chemo, and he had a really bad coughing fit. I didn’t stay long enough to find out,” she admits, her eyes beginning to drift away from Lisa and to anywhere else.

…

Lisa just gives her her undivided attention as she continues telling her story.

“So, I saw this- really strange, _huge_ white light, right? Like, the kind of stuff you see in movies. It was just taking up the whole sky… Well, I don’t know what it was, man, but I know one thing- it was gonna kill me. It almost did…”

…

She stops for a minute, forcing herself to look at Lily’s smiling face so she doesn’t think too hard about the violent image of the world falling before her as the light begin singing into her skin, nearly burning her before she stopped it with her powers.

“I used my powers to keep rewinding, and it just kept coming and coming. Eventually I was able to open up a portal, and I was able to get out of there…”

…

And it would seem the thing she was most worried about comes to fruition. She can feel it again, that same dreadful feeling she felt those days after coming out of surgery, the same fear and anguish that was overbearing until Sam came along and made things alright.

_“You can do this Luna… You have to tell her this stuff. She’ll know what to say…”_

…

She takes another breath before expressing this.

“I’m scared Lis… What if that stuff all happens again someday? Like- in our world? I don’t have my powers anymore… What if I won’t be able to stop it?”

…

Lisa carefully considers it for a moment, the deepness of her thoughts showing on her grimace.

After a few very long seconds, she finally opens her mouth to speak.

“…Luna, you know about the butterfly effect, right?”

…

Somewhat caught off guard, she thinks it over for moment, before simply responding with “Yeah?”

…

Lisa sighs. “Okay. So, let’s say the future you visited was indeed our true future. If I’m too believe everything you’ve told me about your experience with your powers is true, just this conversation we’re having alone will greatly shift the course of events. You witnessed this first hand when you caused yourself to never take the stage with Mick Swagger. That created a chain reaction which almost literally changed _everything.”_

Seeing Luna’s somewhat struggling to get the major gist of her proposal, she backtracks. “Are you following me so far?”

…

Still wincing, Luna tells her, “I think so, yeah.”

It’s convincing enough for the child prodigy, so she continues.

“Therefore, the chances that we will experience such tragedy in our reality is highly unlikely.”

…

“Okay, but what if it’s stuff I don’t have any control of? What if it’s just stuff that’s supposed to happen no matter what? What if Pop’s already sick, and we just don’t know it? And what if that light- what if it-?”

“Luna…” Lisa interrupts, rubbing the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh. At first, it would seem maybe she’s losing her patience with Luna, like maybe it’s a charade that’s gone on long enough.

But they way she frowns as she meets Luna’s eyes, it becomes clear. She’s worried.

…

“I must confess- I have never been the best with, consultation. I’ve done much better focusing on matters with clear answers and absolute solutions… But… I fear we all must question such matters that you’ve discussed at some point in our lives. It’s part of maturation…”

“I wish I could tell you that I’m certain things will be quote-unquote “hunky dory” for the foreseeable future. But unfortunately, I cannot.”

To Luna’s absolute surprise, Lisa rests her hand on top of hers, making a genuine effort to show comfort and care.

“I can tell you though, that it’s quite foolish to worry about things we can’t change. It simply exhausting…”

…

Luna is stunned, but she digests the words Lisa’s said, and finally makes some sense of them.

“So… What am I supposed to do?...”

…

Lisa smiles.

“You live your life. You do things you love to do, and you do them with the people you want to be with…”

She amusingly huffs, still smiling. “I mean, c’mon Luna… I’d think you’d already know that.”

…

And it’s just the most charming and wonderful thing anyone’s ever said to her, and Luna smiles wide from ear to ear.

“Dude… Thank you… That’s- that’s exactly what I needed to hear…”

“Yes, well… I’ve learned a thing or two about being there for others from a very good friend of mine…” she sweetly says, still smiling.

…

And the two sisters just enjoy the love they’re sharing for a moment longer, before Lisa stands up and makes her way back over to her desk.

“Not to end this discussion so abruptly, but I think I have some things I need to write down. You know- reminders for future studies,” she says, still smiling as she takes her seat.

Luna smiles too, then glances down at Lily. She lets out a yawn, apparently getting ready for a nap. Her older sister just gently caresses her head, and decides to pick her up and lie her down in her crib. It doesn’t take the toddler long to fall fast asleep.

…

Luna pussyfoots her way to the door frame, but stops to look back at Lisa one last time, wishing she would have done this much sooner- deciding she’ll never put something like this off again.

Because it was pretty damn great.

…

But suddenly, she remembers something. Something that’s been bothering her for a while now…

…

“Uhm, Lis?”

Lisa turns back around again, her smile waned in favor of her working face. “Hmm?”

“…Uh, so, let’s say that- in one of these alternate realities, I somehow managed to open a portal into this reality, and made it to where I caused myself to get rewind powers in the first place… Uhhh, you got anything for that?” she asks.

Lisa thinks it over for a moment, and once again descends from her chair.

She goes over to Luna, and gestures her to come down to her level.

Luna complies, and bends over for Lisa to whisper into her ear.

…

…

She tells her what she needs to tell her, and Luna lets out a drawn out “Ohhhh…”

“That makes sense,” she adds, satisfied with her answer.

Lisa just happily nods, then makes her way back to her desk.

…

But the feels become too real for Luna again, and she just has to say something.

“Hey Lis?”

“Yes, Luna…” she responds, somewhat impatiently.

She just smiles. “You rock, dude,” she says, and she makes her way out the door.

…

Shortly after, Lisa amusingly nods to herself.

“I concur.”

\-----------------------

Luna returns to her bedroom, this wonderful, grateful feeling blossoming inside her. It’s like she’s invincible-

_“Time for me to fly!”_

…

She just sort of dances to herself as she starts packing up for her day with Sam. As she does, she takes a look at herself in the mirror, and just smiles at herself.

Then, a lovely orange birthday card with a wiener dog catches her eye. She picks it up, and cherishes it as she thinks back to that eventful day that everything changed.

*Oh yeah!… OH Yeah!...* it noises, apparently having just a little life left in the battery.

“He-ey!” she says with pleasant surprise.

…

Feeling a high from nostalgia, she decides to take it just a step further. She finds her trusty journal, and turns to the very back page to collect the Polaroid snapshot she took with Sam at the Butthead concert.

“Huh… I guess that was our first date…” she thinks aloud with a smile on her face.

…

“What was?” Luan asks, surprising her.

It doesn’t really startle Luna. She just turns around and meets her sister with the same silly, giddy smile she hasn’t been able to get off her face all morning.

“Uhh… just this,” she says, revealing the photo to Luan.

…

She squints her eyes as she studies it, and she smiles back.

“Hey! How’s come you never showed me this?” she says.

Luna just shrugs. “I don’t know… I guess I just sort of knew there’d be more.”

…

Luan just gawks at her for a moment. “Well, PICTURE this! Haha!- How about you guys come with me and Maggie to the movies this weekend? We seriously need to double date already.”

“Alright… What’re you guys seeing?” Luna asks.

“Uhh some stupid movie about this girl who gets powers and kills monsters in a haunted town or something. Lana told me she shoves her hand down a crapper during one part though, so I thought I could at least get a laugh.”

“Hmm… that really does sound awful. I’d love to!” Luna accepts.

“Alright cool! I’ll text Maggie and let her know.”

“Yeah, just don’t use any emojis,” Luna quips.

“Smart ass,” Luan simply retorts.

…

With that, Luna gets ready to leave, taking the snapshot with her.

…

“Hey… What’re you doing with that?” Luan asks her.

“Ehh… I think it deserves better than the back of my notebook,” Luna answers.

\-----------------------

Luna makes her way downstairs, discovering her mother relaxing on the couch and watching an old REO Speedwagon concert on TV.

“Hey totally wicked,” she comments, and Rita looks to her with a smile.

“Yeah, this takes me back. It’s weird how time flies.”

…

_“Yes. Yes it is.”_

…

“Uh, say, can I have the old family album? I got a picture I wanna put in there,” she tells her mother.

She looks back with a surprised look on her face. “Yeah, I can go get it. What’d you wanna put in there?” she asks.

…

Luna says nothing, she just shows her the picture of her and Sam, prompting her to smile.

“Awh… How cute!”

“Mom…”

“Alright, just wait here. I’ll go find it,” she says, standing up to make her way into her bedroom. “…Say, why didn’t you just use your phone? Did you really need to use an old Polaroid?” she asks.

Luna smiles to herself. “Sentimental value, Mom.”

…

Just then, Lynn Loud, Sr. comes through the front door, happy as a lark.

“Well, I hope you guys like Lynn-sagna, because you’re gonna be eating a lot more of it,” he announces.

“Heh, why so?” Luna inquires.

“Just got back from the doctor’s. Says I’m healthy as a horse. I’m tellin’ ya kiddo, I plan on living to be at _least_ a hundred!”

…

It warms Luna’s heart. “You better, old man.”

…

Rita comes back in with the photo album, and smiles as she hands it over to Luna. Then she meets her husband and gives him a smooch. “Good day?”

 _“Verrry…”_ he flirtatiously says, and Rita amorously laughs.

…

It’s equally cringe worthy and all parts awesome for Luna, but she focuses on placing the photo in a sleeve of the Loud family anthology.

It joins countless happy memories from birthdays to graduations, childhood landmarks to embarrassing moments.

For Luna, it isn’t just finding somewhere more suitable for the picture, it’s a symbol that Sam is her family now, and that’s how it will always be.

…

After losing herself in the moment for a little while, she decides it’s time to go make new happy memories, starting with meeting her favorite blonde-haired punk chick for a date at the lakeside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I have Lola crushing on 4000 year-old John Stamos is because my sister loves Jessie in Full House. Yeah lol.
> 
> And that movie Luan was talking about it based off this horrible fic by this dreadful author called Wanderers. It’s so awful that you should read it. Don’t question my logic or I’ll take away all your Whose Line Points.
> 
> (PS I hope nobody was keeping track of those, cuz I sure as heck wasn’t. You’re all winners in my book though.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, now go enjoy the finale!:D
> 
>  


	64. Drops Of Jupiter, p.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the final chapter of Luna is Strange. I’ll save all the sappy stuff for the fic address so we can get right to it:)
> 
> Our final song: “Drift Away” by Dobie Grey.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It started off as a simple spoken thought.

“You know what I was thinking?” Sam said to Luna.

“You can do that?” she joked back, earning her a playful little roll of the eyes.

“…I was thinking, you really should try something with your hair,” she suggested, brushing off the wisecrack.

She expected Luna to petulantly whine about her hair, that was the point after all- to get her riled up.

But instead, she smiled. “Hmmm… You know what? You’re right,” Luna said to her surprise.

Not long after, they were going to the beauty parlor…

…

And now, sitting at Ketcham lake and watching her favorite golden shine stretch across the horizon, Luna Loud is happy she went through with it.

As she waits alone for her girlfriend to come back with a so-called “surprise,” she just loses herself in it. No matter how many times it comes and goes, it always just as magical.

_“Well, maybe a little more so today.”_

…

She’s surprised by two hands covering her eyes from behind.

“Guess who?” Sam asks.

Luna slyly grins. “Hmmm… Deadpool?”

Sam uncovers her eyes, and they just laugh with one another as she takes a seat beside her.

…

She looks to Luna and runs a finger through the shiny new purple streak in her hair. “I can’t believe you went through with it. You know I was just teasing with the hair thing, right?”

“Nah, it’s cool dude. I think I look hot,” she jokes.

And they just smile.

…

Then, Luna realizes Sam has a familiar Polaroid camera hanging from her neck.

“Heh, is that my ‘surprise?”

Without a word, Sam removes its strap from her neck, and hands it over.

“Yeah… I figured you were meant to have it. It suits you.”

…

Luna contently sighs, and takes it. She just studies it for a moment as she thinks of what to say.

“…Well, I guess it’s good to hang on to the past- just a little bit,” she says, smiling at Sam, who smiles back.

…

“I’d like to think it wasn’t all bad. I mean, it had its ups and downs, but…” Sam responds, playfully nudging Luna before resting her head on her shoulder.

“Mostly ups,” Luna finishes for her.

…

And for a little bit, they just sit like this, but it’s pretty hard for them to contain this hopelessly hopeful feeling they’re both feeling.

“You know, our story would make for a pretty good novel,” Sam says.

Luna amusingly huffs. “Shyeah, or a fan fic,” she quips, earning a playful guffaw from her writer girlfriend.

“Shut up,” she simply says, and they both laugh as Sam sits back up.

…

“What are you waiting for? Take a picture!” she tells Luna.

She just nods her head, and readies the soulful camera. “Say cheese,” she tells Sam, and they both smile.

_FLASH!_

…

The picture is printed, and Luna shakes it off to reveal a quality picture that’s surely a keeper.

…

They happily study it for a moment, and- just perfectly, Luna finds herself looking into Sam’s baby blue eyes.

Even after everything, they’re still the most wonderful thing she’s ever had the pleasure of knowing.

…

…

Next to her warm little smile.

“I love you, Luna Loud,” she sincerely says.

…

Luna doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t need to. She just leans in for a kiss.

…

After enjoying their embrace, they break off to lie back and just watch the sky.

For Luna Loud, it’s a reminder that there’s a lot more of these to come, and with them, heart-to-hearts with her family, nights like these with her best girl, and amazing new experiences just waiting for her. The future is bright, just like this golden sunset.

…

…

_“Life is good.”_

 


	65. Epilogue

It’s quiet in the Loud House.

For a moment, she just sits here, clenching and relaxing her hand again and again until she’s ready to get back to work.

She re-adjusts her guitar so that the box is comfortable in her lap, and then she proceeds give the Gibson’s strings a light strum.

The bottom E and A strings are tuned just a little high, and she corrects this.

She takes a deep breath before placing her index and ring fingers on the fifth and seventh frets of the high E, then begins picking the top three strings, letting off of the seventh after a couple bars, and steadily repeats this pattern before singing the first verse.

…

“Hush now don’t you cry… Wipe away the teardrop from your eye…”

“You’re lying safe in bed… It was all a bad dream spinning- in your head…”

“Your mind tricked you to feel the pain… Of someone close to you leaving the game- of life…”

“So here it is, another chance… Wide awake- you face the day, Your dream is over…”

…

…

Luna surprises her from the doorway.

“Or has it just begun?...” she interrupts with a big smile on her face.

…

Lily looks to her with a childishly annoyed expression, but relaxes as her older sister takes a seat on the bed beside her and gives her a playful nudge.

“Heh heh, sorry dude. I couldn’t resist,” the twenty-six year-old with long brown hair tells her.

“You ruin everything,” Lily quips, just sort of gliding her thumb against the strings of the guitar now.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Luna jokes, knowing full well her little sister hates playing in front of others.

“Yeah, no thanks,” she simply says, easing up as a smile stretches across her face.

…

“So I talked to Mom and Dad, they say everyone’s coming in for Christmas this year,” Luna gladly tells her.

And she brightens up like a light. “Really? _Everyone?”_

“Yup, everyone. Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa-”

“Sam,” the blonde haired devil herself says, making herself known from the doorway.

…

The sisters roll their eyes with smiles, and share a look of amusement before Luna stands up to join her.

“You’re interrupting Lily’s concert,” Luna quips.

“And just what are you doing?” Sam retorts.

…

They glance over to Lily, watching as she rolls her eyes again and lets out a subtle groan.

They look back to each other, and Sam reveals a white envelope with her name and little hearts written on it in red ink.

“So, I got this letter today,” she begins with a flirty look in her eyes.

Luna playfully scoffs. “Psh! It’s 2028! Who writes love letters anymore?”

“I didn’t say it was a love letter,” Sam rebuts, widening her eyes as she realizes she’s “won.”

…

Luna just nods as she accepts her defeat, and takes her by the hand, looking down at their matching wedding rings.

She turns back to Lily, who just smiles until she realizes they can see her.

“Alright losers, get a room,” the eleven year-old jokes.

The lovers glance at one another, and Sam shrugs. “Alright.”

…

Lily groans to herself as they laugh some more.

“We’ll get out of your hair, little dude. Just wanted to check in,” Luna tells her.

…

“Alright… I’ll see you guys,” she sweetly tells them with a smile.

“Okay, see ya,” Sam says with a wave.

“See ya later,” Luna adds, and with that, they make their leave.

…

…

Lily waits a moment until she’s sure they’re gone, then gets back into the spirit of playing.

She strums a G chord, but something doesn’t sound quite right.

So she decides to tune the D string just a little higher, and…

_POP!_

…

It busts.

…

…

She cringes, then looks down to look at the damage.

“Poo poo,” she curses.

…

She guiltily looks to the door to make sure her sister and her wife won’t come back in and tease her, but it would seem she’s in the clear.

And maybe she can fix it without anyone ever knowing.

…

…

She looks to the guitar again, and slyly smiles.

…

…

Then, she raises her right hand…

“It’s for a good cause.”

THE END


	66. Final Fic Address

This is it guys: **the official,** **final farewell fic address** to Luna is Strange. It’s been a long and prosperous journey, at least for me, but you’ve still got concerns and I’ve still got long winded author’s notes to dish out.

So, let’s get to it. (Hits Glenn in the head with a barbed-wire baseball bat.)

…

First off, let’s just get this out of the way now so I don’t beat this dead horse to death.

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading this story**. It’s seriously the greatest feeling in the world sharing something you love with people who appreciate it, and my goodness, I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time sharing my fiction with you all. Hopefully you enjoyed the story and took something meaningful from it, or at least got a good laugh or two (maybe even a cry). At the end of the day, my goal was to make people smile, and to make them _feel,_ and hopefully, my efforts weren’t for naught.

So, again, and yeah- I’ll probably say it some more, but thank you guys. Thanks for everything:)

…

This next little section is full of “disclaimers,” so feel free to skim ahead.

**I also want to thank Nickelodeon and the cast and crew of the Loud House** for providing us with such a wonderful program, and for bringing us all together. If anyone over in the offices is reading this, thanks for indulging me, and NOTE THAT I DID NOT PROFIT FROM THIS IN ANYWAY! I don’t own Loud House, I don’t one the characters, I don’t own jack!

**And I’d also like to thank all the music artists whose songs I referenced in this story.** Without them, I would be nothing, and this story would be pretty lame (IMO). And, like above, I DO NOT OWN ANY MUSIC REFERENCED IN THIS STORY! I DO NOT WISH TO SEEK PROFIT IN ANY WAY!

And as far as the **sensitive material** we’ve covered in this story, **I’d once again like apologize if I’ve made anyone feel uncomfortable or triggered any distress.** My goal was to bring entertainment and thought-provoking content, not make people feel bad. So again, I am sorry if I failed you in that regard.

**And last little disclaimer:** ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT BASED ON ANY REAL LIFE PERSON! ANYTHING SUGGESTING OTHERWISE IS STRICTLY CONICIDENTAL!

…

Now that that horrific incident of terror is over, how ‘bout some breakfast?

**So, what’s next for Luna is Strange?** Well, for starters, let me say that I don’t intend on furthering this story in any way **. It’s a done deal.** There won’t be a part two, there won’t be a “Lily is Strange,” there won’t be any spin-offs, nothing of the sort…

At least not from me. If somebody wants to run an idea by me for something they’d like to try, be my guest… But just be aware of how high the standards are;)

…

However, I do plan on reposting Fic Addresses from past episodes as Author’s Notes pages, for the sake of posterity. I’ll also go back and reread everything (eventually), and try to fix any grammatical errors that were overlooked, and update Author’s Notes in the chapters to reflect this thing being done (probably). I’ll also add some fun facts where they’re appropriate (notice a theme here?).

But, to reiterate, this story is finished, and I won’t be changing anything about it, (aside from grammar errors or end notes) ever.

Clear as mud?

…

So, what’s next for the Pillow Man? Well, as far as fan fiction is concerned, I’ll be continuing my newest project, **“Carol Likes Luna.”** I’d really appreciate it if you guys and gals checked it out. It’s been called the _second_ greatest fic of all time by Emma Stone. (Okay probably not, but it’s good I swear).

Also, I’ve kind of just stopped my KP fic… I don’t think anyone who reads this cares though lol. Don’t feel bad, neither do I. I’ve been thinking about some other fandoms lately too, but I get bored pretty easily with things. Loud House is special in that it’s managed to keep my interest this long, and probably will as long as they keep churning out good stuff.

But if you follow me, you’ll see what I’m up to. Duh. And I do welcome story suggestions, but it would have to be pretty interesting for me to attempt it.

…

I really don’t have much else to say regarding the final chapters of this puppy. My goal was to adequately tie up all loose ends and see every plot get resolved, and hopefully I was able to to everyone’s liking. If not, well… At least I tried something other than another overly dramatic No Such Luck story;)

…

That all being said, I do like to throw some food for thought out with these things as you all know, and try to invoke some conversation from you guys and girls. **So, let’s take a second to reflect on the better parts of this story.**

For me, my favorite part to write, and even go back and read, was easily the “Time After Time” first kiss between Sam and Luna. I had goosebumps writing that. Carol revealing she had a crush on Luna is a close second, and the coming out talks with Rita, Lynn Sr, and Luan were really fun for me too. The alternate realities were all cool to play with as well.

I also really tried to put my all into the Luna/Gram scene and the 2027 chapters, but those were pretty sad. Still… That’s all the stuff I enjoyed writing the most, if anyone’s interested.

Oh, and that epilogue was tight;)

I’d really, really appreciate it if you guys would **share your favorite parts of this story,** be it actual moments or just things you liked about my writing style. In turn, **I’m welcoming constructive criticism.** Anything to help me be a better author going into the future would be splendid. As I always say, teamwork makes the dream work.

…

With that all being said, I guess this is goodbye, unless you decide to read my other crap, or if I decide to read your crap:). I still encourage you to leave a **comment/review** , even if you’re reading this twenty years from now (that’s funny, Pillow. That’s funnyXD). I also will respond to **PM’s on FFN** if they pertain to the story or my other works, or the Loud House in general. I love talking about Loud House and Loud House fiction!

In all seriousness, this has been really wonderful guys. It would have been meaningless without you all, and I want to thank each and every one of you again from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.

…

Time for me to fly. Carry on my wayward sons.

-Cody.


	67. Episode 1: "Time for Me to Fly" Notes

Hey guys. This is **a revised version** of the very first “State of the Fic Address” I posted way back in October of 2017. How time flies… Anywho, I’ve decided to revise and republish it as an extended **Author’s Notes for Episode One: “Time For Me To Fly.”** So if you’re rereading this thing or brand new to the story, this will hopefully give you some fruitful information to consider.

…

It’s funny, I originally had this thing pegged for a January 2018 due date, with only five episodes. Now, six episodes and a bonus episode later, it’s finally finished as of February 18, 2018. That doesn’t really have anything to do with the material, I just got sentimental there for a moment:p

In case you didn’t know, there is a bonus episode titled **“Lynn Loud, Unplugged.”** Go on my page to find and read it.

…

…

Now, I know **this first episode** wasn’t anything spectacular, but I don’t think it was complete garbage either. I like writing dialogue more than anything, as you all probably noticed, but I promise the story will pick up in the next episode. There will be more dire straits, but nothing along the lines of The Dark Room- not to spoil too much. (Don’t Google that if you don’t get it. It will spoil Life is Strange for you:p) I told one of my favorite good noodles I don’t want to just copy and paste from LiS- and I’ll tell you all the same thing. Expect the unexpected!

 **I also don’t want to abandon what makes The Loud House The Loud House,** but know that I’ll tackle some more mature themes as we progress. Nothing that will scar anyone for life, and nothing to merit an “M” rating, but stuff that we wouldn’t see from a Nickelodeon cartoon on TV. In other words, stuff we’d wanna see from gay teenager Luna, and things that actually happen in society we won’t ever see on the show, like LGBTQ themes and social issues. Think of it like going from the silly first X-Men movie to the reboots, if that makes any sense.

…

Finally, I want to thank you all for your kind words and for reading all together. You all get 1000 Whose Line is it Anyway points. Seriously though, I love hearing from you guys and I’m always receptive of criticism and praise alike. And again, if you have any suggestions for things you’d like to see from me, I welcome that. Just not incest pedo porn. Not happening;p

Thanks for reading this, and please join me along the rest of this hopefully exciting journey.

–JamesSunderlandsPillow


	68. Episode 2: "Burnin' For You" Notes

Hello everyone. **This is a revised version of the “State of the Fic address” for Episode Two: “Burnin’ For You.”** For those of you who caught the first one, go ahead and skip to the next paragraph. For those new to how this works, I’m essentially going to discuss things that I feel you all would benefit to know regarding the future of this work.

…

Okay, so first thing you’re all probably concerned with is **the ending of the last chapter** …

 YAY!:D Finally!

I know some people probably bailed on this story after the park scene, but I hope the rest of you are pleased with how things turned out. I wanted to get these two together without making it too obvious how it would happen, and I wanted it to feel like a really big deal when they finally did. Again, I hope it all worked out well for you guys:)

On a side note, I’m glad you guys like **Spencer.** I originally had him singing a hard rock song (“Misery Business” by Paramore), but the temptation was too great to have him sing Britney Spears. I’m terrible. I promise that’s the last time she’s on a chapter playlist though lol. _Leave Britney alone!_

I was also going to try and squeeze in “Centerfold” by J. Geils Band for the first dancing scene, but I decided on “Heart of Glass.”

…

Next, I want to address the “ideologically sensitive themes” I refer to in the synopsis. We haven’t really gotten into anything too risqué yet, but I will definitely look at some more mature topics in episode 3. Full disclosure: no rape or incest. _*Readers all happily applaud and cry of joy.*_

As I said last time, I don’t think anyone will run to their safe space or require an appointment with Dr. Lopez, but still…

Nothing to warrant an M rating, in other words.

…

Okay, **so now I just kind of want to address some areas where I feel I could improve as a writer.** Nobody has really crapped on my writing style or given me an outright bad review yet (I wrote that line in November of 2017, and now four months later, it’s still true:D! But one reviewer on FFN _really_ doesn’t like Maggie lmao), but I’ll admit I know I could always get better.

First, I know I say “and smiles, just smiled, they smile,” all variations- way too much. In my defense, as an author, I’m trying to do my best to paint an image. Only I have descriptive words instead of ink and canvas. (Oh my god I’m such a pretentious a-hole…)

Anyway, I’m trying my best to bring these words to life in a way that’s coherent and easy for others to visualize.

Another thing is, I know **my playlists** aren’t entirely classic rock. I also know I lean on songs as a crutch sometimes for pivotal scenes. I don’t own any of the music I reference btw lol.

But Luna Loud is all about music, and I feel sometimes a song can do more justice conveying emotion than I could with words. And sometimes it’s a poppy song. I try to be eclectic without straying too far from what you’d find in a Rock Band/Guitar Hero game.

…

Well that’s all I’ve got until next time folks… Thanks for indulging me and following me and Luna this far:)

…

Okay I lied. _One_ more thing.

If you haven’t read **“Lynn Loud, Unplugged”** yet, please do. It’s a bonus episode that takes place during the time jump referenced in “Burnin’ For You, p.4.”

But seriously, I’d appreciate it, and I won’t bring it up again.

…

Okay, cereal, that’s all. Thanks again, and be happy, healthy, and safe until next time.

-JamesSunderlandsPillow.


	69. Episode 3: "Hold On Loosely" Notes

Hey true believers. Welcome to the **Episode Three** **Author’s Notes.** I’ll try not to be too long-winded here, but we’ve got a lot of ground to cover and I know you all probably have a lot of questions/concerns. I’ll try to address them to the best of my ability without spoiling anything.

…

Okay, so I know what you all _really_ care about. **That f***ing cliffhanger…** Yeah. Next episode’s gonna be a good one, especially for the Saluna lovers:)

I don’t want to spoil anything, so all I can say is stay tuned, and hopefully all of your major questions that I can’t answer now will be answered later. We’re only halfway through people. Remember, plan’s still six episodes.

…

So, let’s talk about the previous episode in depth, because I think it was easily the most thought provoking episode so far.

First, I want to say thanks for being patient with me. I know stuff gets crazy in this story, and I know not everything that happens is going to make everyone happy. If I haven’t offended, disappointed, or flat out bored someone at least once- I’ll eat my hat.

On the flip side, thanks again for keeping an open mind. I’m pleasantly surprised by the (mostly) positive feedback I’ve received regarding the time warp and Carol, and hopefully you’ll enjoy everything else that’s to come:)

…

Speaking of **Caroluna:D <3** Sorry to get anybody’s hopes up there lol. I have to admit though, I don’t think anyone was shipping these two until this fic, so I have to pat myself on the back for that one;)

(Update: I wrote that latter paragraph while I was still writing this story. Now that it’s finished, you should know I’m now actually writing a Caroluna story called **Carol Likes Luna** :D!)

So, here’s how it all started. I realized after my second playthrough of Life is Strange that I was hardcore in love with Max Caulfield x Victoria Chase. I liked the idea of adorkable Max and queen bee mean girl Victoria being an item, and apparently I wasn’t the only one.

I read this amazing fic called **“Saving Victoria Chase (Over and Over Again)” by cinnamonsnaps on AO3** , and sadly, it never saw a proper conclusion:( So, I guess I had these repressed “Gotta have more Cowbell” feelings, and I decided to channel them into the Carol subplot.

I won’t lie, I _considered_ actually having the two end up together. I saw a lot of different ways it could happen and how it could play out. But ultimately, the endgame with this story was having Sam and Luna get together, and I decided things were complicated enough, so that’s why things happened the way they did. I’m happy with how they turned out, maybe some others aren’t, but it is what it is.

That all being said, we haven’t seen the last of Carol, and I totally wouldn’t mind seeing some Caroluna stories. Get busy, people!;)

…

Now, **Chris.** If it wasn’t obvious, that subplot was meant to reflect upon the sexual harassment issue during the time I wrote it. I’m not going to go into the politics of it and what not, because I’ve already written an A+ essay on it for my Marriage and Family class, and I don’t need to do it again here;)

I still love The Loud House and it’s characters though, and reading the story **“The Hand That Rocks” by evilton-chin (FFN)** could probably do this sentiment more justice than I could just telling you about it.

…

So, let’s talk now about that juicy **alternate universe** that I have affectionately named the **“No Swagger” universe:)**

 **That whole concept was essentially my first idea in writing this fic.** I liked the idea of exploring a LiS type time-f*** where the protagonist changes something big that affects the present. I also liked the idea of exploring a universe where everyone is a parallel of their canon self, like Leni being a stuck-up bitch instead of a sweet goofball. So voila!

I had a lot of fun writing those chapters, even when they got dark. Hopefully, and from what I understand- most did, but hopefully you guys enjoyed the ride too.

On a side note, I really like the idea of **colors** being used as **symbolism,** and that’s why I try to go into as much detail about it as possible. I’m not going to type 500 words going into every color, but know that I had characters wear certain colors to match their AU personalities.

(If you’re really that ate up with knowing what’s up, check out Color Symbolism on the Breaking Bad wiki… Yeah, I know. I’m a total tool.)

On _another_ side note, if anyone’s curious how the time travel works in this story, I follow the same idea of LiS and the **Multiverse Theory.** Google that crap while you’re looking at your colors rofl.

…

I also hope I didn’t trigger any triggers, for lack of better phrasing, with some of the **sensitive material** covered in those chapters. In all fairness, I _did_ warn you guys. I wanted to tackle some mature subjects in an attempt at topical commentary, and I’m not ashamed of it.

On the contrary, I do feel a little weird associating such ideas with a Nickelodeon cartoon lol. Again, I don’t want to write a novel here, so I digress. At least I’m not writing incest pedo porn though. 5000 WLIIA points to myself.

Hopefully, you all can appreciate why I did this, and maybe even reflect upon such ideas and learn from it. This is the world we live in.

…

Okay, almost done. **I wanna share some fics I’ve read** that I think you guys would enjoy.

For Loud House fans:

I could go on and on. There are a lot of great Loud House fics, and I don’t want to make anybody feel bad for leaving them out or anything, but for the billionth time today, I digress.

 **Everything by RandomRedneck on AO3** is good. He/She has two **Saluna** and two **Luaggie** fics that are short and super cute. [“Sam I Am (Falling For You) is the very first LH fic I ever read, so it has a special place in my heart.]

My homie **dragonfan810 (AO3)** has two **Saluna** stories that are wonderful garbage, so go check them out;)

I already plugged **“The Hand That Rocks,”** so yeah. Yay social commentary and life lessons!:D

 **“Who Am I?” by The gamemann (FFN)** is a very fluffy **Luaggie** fic that even has toilet jokes! [My good noodles who read Wanderers know what’s up.]

 **“Strings (Oh God, The Strings)” by Stall Walt (FFN)** is hilarious, and it cleverly **lampoons loudcest.** F*** loudcest lol.

Finally, **“Party Tricks” by Sharpspark (AO3)** is another **Luaggie** fic that’s wonderful, but incomplete. Go haggle him/her to finish it so I don’t seem even more like a spaz.

…

For Life is Strange fans:

 **“The Lights of Arcadia Bay”** is phenomenal. It’s by **TexasDex on AO3,** and honestly, I wouldn’t mind if it was the official canon sequel for the game. It’s that good… Even if he spends some later chapters talking about side characters nobody gives a shit about;p [If you’re reading by some chance, Dex. I still think you’re great.]

Again, **“Saving Victoria Chase (Again and Again)”** is the funniest and cutest damn thing I’ve ever read, so go check that out too, even though it never got finished… _(“What huuuuuuurts the most!...”)_

And for you Before The Storm players, **“LARP is Strange” by XavierTeaTime on AO3.** My god… This story is so freaking good, it hurts. And uh… not to spoil anything… But it _may_  have influenced the upcoming Episode Four just a little bit… Just a little though;p

…

…

Well, that’s all for now folks. I know I went a little overboard, but oh well. Nobody said you _had_ to read this.

For those of you that did, **thank you very much.** **If you have any further questions or concerns** that you’d like me to address, feel free to **comment/review or send me a PM on FFN,** and I’ll do my best to provide insight if it doesn’t spoil anything for future chapters.

Also, for the sake of discussion, why don’t you **share some Alternate Universe ideas** of your own? It could be fun.

Quick plug: if you haven’t read **“Whose Loud Is It Anyway?”** it’s a story I published on AO3 and FFN that essentially puts some LH characters in an episode of my other favorite show. Please give it a look and let me know what you think.

And as always, here’s the part where I wrap up by kissing your butts about how much it means to me you stick around and read and comment and zzzzzzzzzz…

What? Oh, sorry. I bored myself to sleep…

…

**Seriously though, you guys make this all worthwhile, and I thank each and every one of you.**

-JamesSunderlandsPillow.


	70. Episode 4: "November Rain" Notes

Welcome to the **Episode Four edition of the Luna is Strange Author’s Notes.**

If you don’t know the drill, tough toenails. Either way, glad to have you.

…

So… **that super crazy cliffhanger!** _(“Pillow! You $#* &@!”)_ Yeah… I know.

First, the same old **disclaimer**. If I triggered any triggers or made anyone uncomfortable with the last two chapters, I sincerely apologize. My mission is to provide an entertaining and thought provoking story, not make anyone lose sleep. Please respect where I’m coming from as an author, and please know I try to take my readers’… well-being, for lack of a better word, into consideration.

On the bright side… Well, actually, I can’t really say anything without spoiling stuff XD… So I guess I’ll just say this going into **Episode 5**. Expect the unexpected, and know I’m going to have _a lot_ of fun writing it. Probably even more so than Episode 3;) Hopefully, you’ll have fun reading it as well.

…

Random fun fact… When I was first coming up with this story, I had planned for Hawk to be the one to shoot Mr. Andrews. However, I thought having an OC be the shooter would be a better option, and so I went with Quentin.

\-----------------------

So, since this episode was a little more lax than previous ones, I don’t really feel it necessary to go into major details about it. I mean, other than the crazy stuff at the end, but I already did that.

So, instead I’ll just kind of go over some things I’ve been meaning to say, but just haven’t had the opportunity to until now.

…

 **I truly love the Loud House**. It’s a great show with awesome characters, and I giddily anticipate watching new episodes, and the same episodes I’ve watched fifty times over. I try to keep a balance between the good-natured fun of the cartoon we love, and the teenage time traveling angst, drama, and romance of Life is Strange. (PS: Before The Storm was good, but I was disappointed with Ep 3. Just saying.)

Not to ramble, but I try to portray every character in this story as accurately as possible, and I try to give everyone time to shine. Some get more than others for the sake of the story, like Lisa and Luan, but know that I love all the Louds… As long as they’re not kissing or f***ing each other. (You knew I was gonna throw shade at Loudcest… Don’t act so surprised!)

…

This one may seem to be out of nowhere, but I feel it’s important to say. When it comes to original characters, or even those owned along with The Loud House by their legal owners; **Any depiction of a character in this story is not based on any actual person**. Anything suggesting otherwise is **COMPLETELY CONICIDENTAL**. Again, I don’t own The Loud House, and I don’t own Life is Strange.

Hell, the only thing I can afford to own is Ramen. And not the company bro- like, a pack of the stuff.

…

Okay, so that’s really all I have important to say, but I always try to do something out of the box and fun with this stuff, so I decided to throw out some food for thought that you may find interesting.

Here’s a fun fact for the theorists out there. **Luna’s birthday is September 21 st**. (At least in this fic, Nickelodeon and co. haven’t jossed me yet.) This is the **same birthday as a major character in Life is Strange.** It is also around the time of the Autumn Equinox… Something about contrasts between light and dark?...  :0

Now speculate my minions!

…

Another thing that’s kind of random, but I wanted to talk a bit about **Maggie**. I know some people loathe what the fandom community has done to her, but I love it (obviously). It’s pretty cool that we authors and the artists were able to take this virtually unimportant character and socially construct her into a three dimensional entity. I love fan fiction ya’ll:)

\-----------------------

Okay, I’m done.

Just for gits and shiggles, **tell me about some of your** **favorite ships/pairings!** Share the ones you love, and for even more fun, share a guilty pleasure! I already told you guys I love Chasefield and Price/Amber from LiS, and I obviously love Saluna and Luaggie (Luaggie’s #1, sorry not sorry).

But… Rogue/Gambit, Spidey/MJ, Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Kim/Shego (who’da thunk it?), and my guilty pleasure would be my crack ship of Timmy/Vicky. I know, I know… Just let me have my cringey pipe dream.

…

Well everyone, it’s been a great run so far. I still have plenty to offer, but like the Floyd song says, “and then one day you find, ten years has gone behind you…”

I will continue to thank each and every one of you for your support and continuous feedback. I do this because I love it, but it makes it so much more gratifying to have such wonderful readers out there who continue to follow and say such nice things:)

**Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Be well, stay safe, have fun, and please stay tuned for more.**

-JamesSunderlandsPillow.

 


	71. Episode 5: "Band On The Run" Notes

Hey guys. Welcome to the Luna is Strange Episode 5 State of the Fic Address. We have A LOT to go over today, so I’m jumping right into it.

First, **let’s talk about those last two chapters** a bit since I didn’t provide any endnotes.

I don’t know what the name is for this literary device: but you know how some writers will use character dialogue to describe how they’re feeling or to speak to their readers “directly?” Well, that was me with everyone telling Luna that **things will be okay.**

In other words, just remember that we still have an **Episode Six** to wrap this bad boy up. Be ready for that, folks. **It’s coming sooner than you think;p**

…

Real quick, **I don’t own Kim Possible.** That was random, but for those of you that didn’t get the subtle crossover, Dr. Ann Possible is the mom in the show. I thought: what the heck? I needed a brain surgeon anyway.

…

Okay, so **Episode 5, Part 13** was, in my personal opinion, my greatest work ever. It’s what I’m most proud of in terms of writing anyway. I know that sounds super buttholey, but let me have this one… I really like writing fluffy dialogue, but the off the wall Silent Hilly stuff is my second favorite- easily. (Do I have to remind you about Wanderers again? _Really?)_ …Anyway, I hope you all had fun with it, too. At the end of the day, your entertainment is what I’m concerned with.

…

What’s up with **that Blue Butterfly** man? Well, if you haven’t played Life is Strange, then you’ve failed to realize I borrowed it from the game, and I probably could’ve just kept my mouth shut about it and came off as some sort of f****ng metaphor genius.

When I first included it in this story, I thought of it as Sam’s “spirit” guiding Luna in the “No Swagger” AU. However, that gets contradicted by it leading her through the void to find Sam in that chapter. **So… I guess just feel free to theorize. I’d like to hear whatchu got;p**

…

I will say that of all the AU’s we explored in this story, **the 2027 one was my favorite to write about,** even if it was only briefly visited. **Feel free to share your favorite reality we explored BTW, for gits and shiggles.**

Speaking of those **Alternate Universes** , let’s talk about **Part 9** where I just went crazy and had fun with it. I said before that I had a lot more ideas for AUs to visit, but I felt some of them were just too silly or off the wall. One idea I had would’ve seen Luna and Sam go to Bikini Bottom to find themselves on a double date with **SpongeBob and Patrick,** and yeah… It probably would’ve been hilarious. But… very ridiculous. So I settled for that lampoon of “No Such Luck” fics instead:) And again, no offense to people who write and read them, I’m just poking fun. Be _flattered_ I gave you my super important attention.

I’m such a heel.

I _really_ wanted to do a **Tenacious D** AU too, but I couldn’t think of anything good, to be honest. And what ideas I did come up with… would’ve involved cannabis, guitars that look like female body parts, and Dave Grohl being the devil, so I decided maybe it was best to just let it die.

(Oh my god that was a pun but only the coolest humans in the world will get it STFU Pillow).

…

Uhm, okay, let’s talk about **Max Caulfield** for a second. To reiterate for the billionth time, she’s the main protagonist of Life is Strange, and- if you haven’t drawn this conclusion yet (which would be my fault, not yours,) **she is Luna Loud in another life! :0**

Well, in this fic anyway. Why did I do this? Well, for fun, honestly. My brother and I have this running joke that Max is Ellie from The Last of Us in another life, because they look a lot alike. I took the idea and ran with it, because Luna is the main character of this story who looks _enough_ like Max, and I thought it would be cool to make some kind of connection with the game.

(If you can handle the feels, I _do_ recommend you play the game. Only because I really like it… even with its heartbreaking moments. I cried a lot, especially during the first hour of Episode 4. CHLOE!)

…

And then there’s **the truck paradox…** I know, I know… I suck. But I shamelessly have to admit, I kind of getting a kick out of pissing you off. Just a little bit;)

Seriously though, the main reason I did it, outside of just making for cheap pop shock value, was that I wanted to make a statement about just how effed up Luna’s predicament is. She’s _traveling through time_ people! This is, as KP would say, “So big!”

So, yeah. Luna caused Luna to get time traveling powers to save Luna from Luna. Clear as mud? Good. Now go try to figure out how Fry is his own grandpa, and how Booker Dewitt is… Eh, I probably shouldn’t spoil that one.

…

 _“Pillow we are so tired of your stupid references…”_ Fine! I’ll talk about something you _do_ care about…

Sam and Luna be f***in’! :D

  1. Well, sort of… But just to recap, I’m sorry if I’ve shadowed your innocence by including **suggestive content** in this fic. And guns. And blood. And sexual harassment. And suicide… Did I get everything? Should I apologize for “Blowin’ Chunks?”



Jokes aside- **a big reason I write fan fiction is to do things with source material that you would never see in the actual show or whatever.** I think a line has to be drawn somewhere, but I still think we’re all mature enough to be able to associate grown up themes with this show we all care about. I don’t want to compromise what makes The Loud House The Loud House, but I want to offer you something that you wouldn’t get from Nickelodeon, something that hopefully gives you fulfilment in terms of feeling love for the fandom as well as reading a (hopefully) engaging story.

…

Still with me? Need a smoke break? You’re good? Good.

 **I want to revisit an idea I brought up in Part 2 with the “necessary lie” and the imperfect protagonist.** See, I don’t know about all of you, but I’ve made some crappy decisions in my life. I have baggage. So, that’s why I relate to protagonists that display hubris and flaws. I _hate_ these goody-two-shoes, do-no-wrong characters that Disney builds itself around. It isn’t realistic, and it just pisses me off frankly. (That’s why I’m a Roman Reigns hater… Nah, he’s actually pretty cool when he’s not trying to cut a promo.)

Point being, a big reason I love Life is Strange is that Max is actually a pretty lame friend to Chloe. But she _realizes_ this, and she tries to make it right. I could see myself in her shoes more so than a Superman or Disney princess type.

(And actually, Chloe was a pretty lame friend back in terms of causing Max so much grief, which is something else I liked about the game, and obviously had some bearing on my depiction of Sam.)

When I was following Max’s journey, I was asking myself “What would I do?” (And hopefully you were doing the same as you were following Luna’s journey). Some decisions aren’t so easy to make, like whether or not you should lie to someone you love. I think it’s a very important thing to consider with catharsis- **this idea of asking yourself what you would do** in a tough sitch.

 _“Don’t act like you f****ing know literature you knave.”_ I actually know my stuff. My one-legged World Lit professor was a very insightful lady. Love ya, Trish.

…

Okay, so I almost didn’t want to do this because I don’t want to embarrass the guy, but I have to talk about **Heitomos.** He’s my bestest good noodle, and commented religiously for every chapter on AO3 until Episode 4, where he graciously accepted my request to become the beta reader for this story. He’s such a cool guy, and he’s got a great mind for this fiction thing.

My point is, thank you very much Heitomos. And for the rest of you, please consider just how important he was to the success of this story. **The Ace Savvy 9-5 AU was his brainchild** , and he’s provided a lot of invaluable feedback to help me act like I know what I’m doing.

Thanks again, big guy:)

…

Also, thanks again to **themaninthecouch** for permitting me to use the “Muerta” name for said AU, and for writing “Leni and the Jetts,” which is just a lovely piece of Loud House fan fiction.

…

\-----------------------

_*Smokes cigarette naked in your bed, then turns over to you with a creepy smile*_

“Was it good for you?”

…

Eww.

I’m done for today, folks. I hope I offered you some valuable food for thought with today’s fic address.

Stay tuned for **Episode Six.** I hope to sufficiently conclude this story and provide an entertaining and thought provoking final episode for you all. I hope I’m not spoiling anything by saying this- but I’m hopeful you’ll like it a lot more than that s*** DONTNOD pulled;p

(If you don’t get all my Life is Strange references… I don’t know. Uh, the Whose Line Points have kind of gotten old. So… Uhm… Have a nice day?)

…

In other news, if you aren’t aware, I’ve begun working on a new story, **“Carol Likes Luna.”** It’s a lot lighter hearted than my usual stuff, and I’ve had a lot of fun writing it. If you’re into yuri, opposites attract relationships, or are just looking for a laugh, go check it out! I guarantee you’ll smile at least once:)

…

Also, **stolenmemes** officially wins Whose Line is it Anyway for saying such nice things about my playlists. The rest of you get to read off the credits in the style of Loud House characters. Anyway, I point this out because I love music, and if I could have, I would have put 100 songs in every chapter. But ya, know, unrealistic. So, **if you have some music you wish you could have seen in this story but didn’t, or just wanna share stuff for gits and shiggles, I appreciate it.**

…

 **Thank you all very much for reading this story so far,** and for reading this pretentious, long winded, garbage excuse for Author’s Notes. You have no idea how much it means to me that you would take time from your lives to indulge me by reading this thing I think about as I lay down to go to sleep at night. It’s something I would do with or without FF websites- I have a drawer full of _handwritten_ fiction to attest for that, but I absolutely love sharing this with you guys and hearing that I’ve elicited some sort of emotion from some of you. You make me smile with your nice comments:D

Again, thank you very much, and I hope you’ll stick around to see how this thing wraps up:)

Until next time, true believers!

-JamesSunderlandsPillow.


End file.
